A012
by Alienor-fantastic
Summary: On a beau dire, on ne sait quasiment rien de l'histoire de Kratos et Anna. Les créateurs laissent libre cours à notre imagination, mais est-ce une bonne idée? Voici une énième version de cette histoire sombre, serez-vous prêts à la suivre jusqu'au bout?
1. Préambule

**Préambule du récit**

Ceci n'est qu'un avertissement sur ce qui est à venir. Une version revisitée et beaucoup plus sombre de l'histoire de Kratos et Anna, si ce n'est que vous en ayez lues comportant une atmosphère plus oppressante que dans ce récit ci-présent. L'idée m'est venue il y a de cela quasiment plus d'un an (donc vers treize ans si je me souviens bien) et a continué à mijoter dans ma tête jusqu'au printemps dernier, où j'ai commencé à écrire cette version. Je sais qu'entre-temps, des gens auront pareillement imaginé ce type d'histoire, mais je reste persuadée que certaines idées resteront purement et simplement à moi.

Cela ne signifie pas que je plagie les textes des autres. Le respect du travail de tout auteur sur ce site et ailleurs m'est très important, et si vous apercevez un détail quelconque, qui ait trop de ressemblance avec celui d'un autre auteur, je ne me porte pas garante de l'incident. Vous pouvez considérer que c'est l'idée générale, sauf en cas extrême où vous trouveriez vraiment important de me le signaler par commentaire. A ce moment-là je verrai ce que je peux faire.

Pour passer à l'histoire, je vous préviens que si j'ai mis T en guise de Rating, ce ne sera absolument pas pour rien. Les scènes qui suivront choqueront la plupart des lecteurs plus que de raison (je le sais j'ai déjà eu ma sœur qui m'a fait des scènes après ça), et certains d'entre vous me feront sûrement des remontrances ou exprimeront clairement leur stupéfaction quant à ce que j'ai dans la tête (vous vous posez la question, voici la réponse : oui, je suis folle à lier). Mais sachez que cela ne reste qu'une version de l'histoire revisitée par une fan du couple le plus important du jeu Tales of Symphonia (car n'oublions pas que c'est quand même THE couple qui a donné naissance au héros de l'histoire), et que toute information n'est que le fruit de mon imagination et n'est donc pas justifiée, sauf accord des créateurs du jeu sur certaines choses qui peuvent être relatées dans ce récit, s'ils prennent la peine de savoir lire en français.

Je n'impose pas de limite d'âge. L'âge ne compte pas quand on parle de maturité chez les personnes, et je ne conseillerais cette histoire que pour les gens suffisamment prêts pour sacrifier un peu de leur temps à cette lecture et à tenir bon.

Pour finir un grand merci à tous les auteurs sur ce site ayant écrit sur Kratos et Anna et qui m'ont inspirée par la suite pour faire cette longue fiction (certains d'entre vous se douteront de qui je parle, il y a des choses qui ne peuvent qu'être évidentes). Si j'ai repris certaines de vos idées, ne vous en vexez pas, je veillerai à ne pas en faire ma propriété sauf cas nécessaire et là j'essaierai de vous en parler. Vous êtes libres de vous plaindre en cas de véritable abus !

Maintenant, sachez que cette version de l'histoire de Kratos et Anna est un récit évoquant une série de carnages, de violences, d'expériences ratées et d'espoirs vaincus. Là-dedans, le caractère de certains personnages (notamment celui de Kvar, dont vous vous doutiez sûrement que je l'évoquerai dans les prochains chapitres), est amplifié, ce qui fait que les méchants seront plus cruels que jamais, et le reste des protagonistes aussi réalistes que possible. Je ne fais que rationaliser les réactions de chacun, sans aller jusqu'à l'OOC, ce qui n'est pas le but de cette histoire, et j'espère que vous vous en satisferez pleinement.

Sans aller plus loin, je vous laisse continuer par vous-même si l'envie vous en prend, et vous souhaite un grand plaisir à lire ma fiction, que je ne me suis pas ennuyée à poursuivre (mon esprit est suffisamment dérangé pour que je puisse « me plaire » à faire ça) envers et contre tout. Le prologue à venir sera posté le lendemain de cet avant-propos, et le premier chapitre dans les jours à suivre, dès que je jugerai le moment venu. Merci infiniment d'avoir parcouru ce préambule, et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, même si cette histoire est postée deux ans après.

Huit mots et je vous autorise à délaisser ces lignes : prenez garde à ce qui est à venir.


	2. Prologue Envol

Bonjour chers lecteurs -ou curieux qui s'empresseront de quitter les lieux en vitesse sans laisser la moindre trace! Voilà, je poste le prologue de ma deuxième grosse fic (il y en bien une que j'ai commencée mais j'ignore si je vais la continuer alors je la compte pas) qui concerne ce fameux couple cité ci-dessus! Je vous explique le système: chaque semaine, je posterais un chapitre, afin de régulariser un peu les envois à chaque fois. Pour plus de précautions, je l'avais débutée bien avant, et j'ai attendu le début des vacances d'été pour poster définitivement les premiers chapitres. A l'heure où je poste ceci, j'en suis à l'écriture du vingtième chapitre, ce qui n'est pas peu de choses parce que j'estime en faire en tout une vingtaine , tout au plus. Enfin, je fais motus et bouche cousue sur le sujet et je vous laisse commencer à lire cette fic, pourvu qu'elle vous plaise!

Merci encore de votre noble compréhension!

**Disclaimer: **Anna n'est pas à moi, le jeu ToS non plus, seul le scénario est et restera mien (de moitié encore si jamais je me suis inspirée d'autres gentilles fifics).

* * *

**Prologue- Envol**

_« S'il existe quelque chose de plus étourdissant, c'est la liberté… »_

De toute sa vie elle le savait, elle n'avait subi que des horreurs. Elle l'ignorait, mais si elle était venue en ce monde, ce n'était sûrement pas pour que la vie lui fasse des cadeaux. Et elle lui en gardait rancune.

Pourtant, ce jour-là, commencerait une nouvelle vie, une toute autre époque. Une ère de liberté où on la laisserait en paix, où on pourrait la mettre à l'écart de toutes les atrocités que _ces gens _causaient à ce monde, à cet univers tout entier. Et hélas, elle savait que tout ce qu'elle pensait en ce moment même ne serait jamais possible, et pour cause, la vie se targuait à ne pas lui faire de cadeaux.

Néanmoins, elle avait confiance, et malgré tous ses traumatismes, elle se convainquait qu'elle parviendrait à oublier… mais pouvait-on oublier ce qu'_ils_ lui avaient fait ?

A l'angle d'un mur froid comme de la glace, en ce beau jour de printemps qui n'arrivait pas à réchauffer l'intérieur de l'imposante bâtisse qui ne parlait que d'histoires sombres et tragiques, et d'autres immondes horreurs que les constructeurs de cet endroit affreux s'étaient amusés à imprimer dans ces murs d'acier, elle attendait, elle le voulait, elle ne pouvait plus subir tout cela…

Et elle attendait, le cœur battant la chamade, elle attendait son heure, avec une patience qu'elle s'étonnait d'avoir conservée malgré le temps qui passait. Elle tressaillit lorsqu'un bruit se fit entendre près d'elle, et se cacha derrière une grande caisse de marbre. Tout allait bien, il ne s'agissait que de deux soldats Désians qui passaient devant elle sans la voir en échangeant quelques mots…

Les Désians… Des créatures atroces, des fripouilles, des suppôts du diable s'il existait, des messagers du trouble, des serviteurs d'Eris, la déesse de la Discorde… Il y avait mille surnoms qu'on pouvait donner aux Désians, mais bien inconscient celui qui les prononçait à voix haute. Il voyait sa vie prendre un tournant final dur et brutal. Il n'y avait que les gens de l'extérieur qui les disaient, quand il n'y avait pas de Désians près d'eux. Mais les murs avaient des oreilles, et il n'était pas rare que chaque jour des exécutions soient organisées pour telle ou telle raison… quelquefois aucune même.

Qu'y avait-il de pire au monde que les Désians ?

Pendant des années, elle avait dû subir leurs humiliations, leurs tortures, leurs répliques cinglantes, et leurs insultes.

Elle avait dû les subir, tout simplement.

Seulement, aujourd'hui, elle espérait que son coup marcherait, que plus jamais on ne lui ferait subir de pareilles horreurs. Peut-être qu'_ils _la poursuivraient, mais ils ne le feraient pas longtemps, car après tout, elle serait libre, elle ne serait plus un stupide jouet, une marionnette qu'ils pourraient manipuler à loisir, non. Et si réellement, elle était une poupée à leurs yeux, tout enfant qui jouerait un moment avec ses cadeaux de Noël s'en lasserait bien vite, c'est connu.

Avec les Désians, ce devait être la même chose.

Mais, au fond de son âme, une voix lui criait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle se leurre, que le cauchemar ne serait pas fini sitôt qu'elle aurait quitté ces murs, cette prison… et elle tentait de la chasser, en vain.

Aussi, ce fût avec une certaine appréhension qu'elle attendait le moment venu de sa liberté. Celui où elle pourrait s'évader en toute impunité, par ses propres moyens.

Elle savait pourtant que la tâche était impossible, qu'elle risquait de s'y tuer. Elle savait tout ça, et cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être vaillante, bien malgré elle. Depuis le début de son incarcération, elle avait vu défiler devant elle de nombreuses personnes qui avaient essayé de s'enfuir. Ils avaient fini en cobayes, et nul n'avait jamais réentendu parler d'eux, et quand les plus courageux demandaient aux Désians où ils étaient passés, ceux-ci ricanaient ou les menaçaient de trente-cinq coups de fouets s'ils ne se remettaient pas tout de suite au travail. Ainsi on pouvait se faire déjà une minuscule idée de ce qu'on avait fait subir à ces malheureux.

Dans cet endroit pire que tout autre, elle n'aurait pas pu tomber plus mal, et c'est pourquoi elle avait décidé de prendre son destin en main, à ses risques et périls.

Soudain, elle en vit une, une ouverture. Son regard s'éclaira, balaya les environs. Pas de soldats en vue, c'était parfait. Son cœur rata plusieurs battements lorsqu'elle entendit au loin des bruits de pas précipités et elle sut que si elle restait là, ils ne tarderaient pas à boucler les environs et elle n'aurait plus d'autre issue que de se rendre. Oui, c'était le moment ou jamais, il n'y en aurait peut-être plus jamais d'autre…

Les ordres que lançaient ses geôliers devinrent un bourdonnement à ses oreilles, comme s'il ne s'agissait plus que d'un rêve, dont elle allait enfin sortir après une éternité de sommeil. Alors, y mettant toutes ses maigres forces, elle se mit à courir. Elle traversa toute la cour comme si sa vie en dépendait, et c'était le cas, les yeux fixés nulle part d'autre que sur la porte, la porte de l'enfer… qui était aussi celle de sa future liberté. Elle y croyait dur comme fer.

Enfin, elle y arrivait, enfin elle quittait cet endroit horrible, enfin elle pouvait goûter aux joies et aux peines de la liberté… Oui, elle pouvait le faire, même s'il s'agissait de son dernier acte sur terre !

Anna en était convaincue, à partir de ce moment-là, tout changerait, en bien ou en mal, mais tout changerait pour elle ainsi que pour d'autres, même si en ce moment même elle ne songeait plus qu'à elle-même…

Elle ne savait pas à quel point elle avait raison…

* * *

J'espère que ce début fera l'affaire. Surtout, je vous en prie -ou supplie, décidez ce que vous voulez-, laissez-moi un commentaire pour exprimer votre avis sur ce prologue! J'ai l'impression qu'il faut absolument le demander noir sur blanc pour recevoir une review, soyez tout de même autonomes, et en retour je vous laisserais tout pleiiiiiiiiiin de reviews, promis juré (j'aime pas cracher)!


	3. Anna

_Voilà le premier chapitre de cette histoire, si vous l'attendiez -en même temps, admettez que vous n'avez pas eu à attendre beaucoup, par rapport à la prochaine fois où je posterais le prochain, autant dire la semaine prochaine au jour le jour. Donc, j'espère que vous serez toujours aussi intéressé (e (s)) de près à lire cette fiction, parce qu'au vu des commentaires, je crois que pour la plupart vous n'avez pas pu vous forger un avis facile sur le prologue. Généralement on me dit que la première impression est toujours la bonne. Croisons les doigts pour qu'elle ne soit pas mauvaise!_

_Alors, je vous souhaite bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas qu'en guise de paiement, un petit commentaire même pour dire "c'est bien, sans plus" ferait toujours plaisir (même si je préfère les trucs bien explicites qui me disent ce qui ne va pas et qui fassent une bonne analyse -pas trop longue quand même- pas forcément experte mais claire et précise). Ce serait bien qu'on installe des anti-vols (n'est toujours pas remise de l'épisode où elle s'est faite avoir deux fois par les détecteurs d'un magasin à cause d'une histoire de vêtements qu'elle avait tout de même depuis un bail)!_

_Ma vie ne vous intéresse pas? J'aurais dû vous dire de sauter ce passage..._

_**Disclaimer: **_je n'aurais jamais Anna, bien malheureusement, ni le jeu ToS. En même temps si c'était moi qui avais tout inventé, d'abord vous ne me croirez pas, ensuite ce serait pas marrant parce que du point de vue du créateur l'oeuvre appartient à celui qui le découvre. Alors me voici découvreuse professionnelle (ça se dit?)! Par contre, l'entourage de notre héroïne est à moa ainsi que ses copains, Kratos euh nan, ce serait trop beau, son village, les quelques Désians qui passeront par là... Dernière petite chose, j'espère que vous apprécierez Andrew^^

Ca fait beaucoup de "j'espère"...

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Anna**

_« Personne ne peut oublier son passé, et des fois, on ne peut s'empêcher de regretter de ne pouvoir faire demi-tour… »_

Anna Irving avait vu le jour à Luin, la cité de l'Espoir. Avec un grand E car les habitants étaient connus pour leur jovialité en abondance et pour la magnificence bien que modeste de ses rues. Une telle description aurait pu suffire à son bonheur, mais, très jeune, elle avait dû déménager avec sa famille dans un village voisin, beaucoup moins joli et enthousiasmant que la grande cité. Là, tout le monde était invité à travailler à la sueur de son front afin de pouvoir vivre paisiblement sa vie. Le village où elle vivait ne portait pas de nom, alors les gens lui donnaient un nom particulier, car ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on voyait une cité sans nom : _le passage entre deux feux._

Car, si ce village pouvait être malchanceux, c'était parce qu'il se situait entre Luin, la merveilleuse cité des bienheureux, et la Ferme Humaine Désiane, plus loin. Les gens étaient parfois méfiants à l'égard des voyageurs, mais ils ne leur cherchaient pas de noises. Parce qu'ici, c'était chacun pour soi, c'était comme ça, dans la mentalité d'ici.

Anna, avec ses parents et ses deux sœurs, avait été dépassée par l'indifférence et même quelquefois l'animosité qu'avait inspirée leur arrivée au village sans nom. Mais au fil du temps, les villageois avaient fini par s'habituer à leur présence, et ils s'étaient intégrés dans la minuscule population, allant même jusqu'à gagner leur mentalité.

Il n'y avait qu'Anna qui avait gardé une étincelle de mémoire de Luin, aussi elle se démarquait des autres par sa fraîcheur enfantine d'esprit et son enthousiasme lorsque de nouveaux arrivants s'installaient ici à leurs dépens.

« Pourquoi avons-nous quitté Luin ? demandait-elle, souvent, à son père ou à sa mère.

-Parce qu'on n'avait plus le choix, répondaient-ils, avec ou sans le fameux _ma chérie_. »

Et c'était tout ce qu'ils disaient.

Anna s'entendait assez moyennement avec sa famille, surtout sa mère et ses deux grandes sœurs. Le seul qu'elle appréciait vraiment, c'était son père, mais d'esprit, il était toujours absent, et elle s'ennuyait de ne pouvoir bavarder avec lui comme tout parent le ferait avec son enfant.

Alors, elle s'était résignée à sa nouvelle vie, et s'était consacrée corps et âme au bien-être des autres et de sa propre famille.

Au fil du temps, elle devenait de plus en plus curieuse, et allait souvent vagabonder dans les champs, près de la rivière qui allait vers le centre de Luin. Et là, elle rêvait tout bas, les pieds dans l'eau ou à plat ventre dans l'herbe, et elle s'imaginait une existence extraordinaire qui était la seule chose qui la distrayait dans cette morne vie qu'elle menait.

Ils n'étaient pas riches, dans sa famille. Son père était écrivain public, un métier exceptionnel dans des contrées comme celle-ci. Sa mère était femme au foyer et s'occupait de ses enfants de manière routinière, le regard toujours sombre. Elle avait l'air sans cesse fatigué, avec ses cheveux ternes qui lui tombaient sur le visage et les cernes sous ses yeux. Mais auparavant, c'était une femme très jolie, qui s'attirait encore aujourd'hui la convoitise des autres hommes, bien qu'elle fût déjà mariée.

Ses deux sœurs, Cassiopée et Milla, avaient respectivement onze et quinze ans, et étaient considérées comme les deux filles modèles de la maison. Non qu'Anna fût une fillette indisciplinée, mais elle avait une attitude très libertine et cela n'était pas pour attirer la clémence de sa famille. Sa mère considérait qu'à son âge, on devait déjà apprendre à avoir un minimum de retenue, et vous parliez qu'elle s'en fichait.

Son père, un homme aux yeux rieurs et toujours enclin à faire des plaisanteries, passait très souvent son temps dans son bureau qu'il avait aménagé dans la cave de la minuscule maison dans laquelle ils se casaient tous. Et, à ses heures perdues, il écrivait des histoires pour ses enfants. Sinon, la plupart du temps, lui aussi il rêvait, et il n'était pas rare qu'un client se présente à sa porte avec une lettre à écrire à un ami, un frère ou un autre proche, car ici, on estimait qu'un écrivain public, c'était une perle rare. Alors seulement il revêtait un caractère sérieux et il passait tout son temps à cœur sur son travail. Cela pouvait durer toute une journée.

La famille habituelle de tout bon paysan, vous me direz. Et vous êtes libres de penser ce que vous voulez.

Anna alla à l'école à partir de six ans deux jours par semaine avec ses sœurs. Le reste du temps, elle restait à la maison pour aider sa mère. Et ce qui était extraordinaire chez les trois jeunes filles, c'était leur capacité à tout retenir très vite, malgré les mauvaises notes qu'elles récupéraient le plus souvent.

La matière préférée d'Anna, c'était la lecture. Elle aimait aussi bien écrire, même si son écriture était maladroite la plupart du temps. En réalité, Anna était fascinée par les mots. Les mots qui bougeaient sur les pages, qui se renversaient lorsqu'elle les tournait, puis la retrouvaient sur la page suivante. Anna aimait bien cette sensation, et elle prenait plaisir à les regarder, ces mots, même sans pouvoir les lire.

La maîtresse savait qu'Anna avait de grandes capacités, ainsi que ses sœurs, mais elle regrettait de voir qu'elle ne s'en sortait pas aussi bien qu'elle l'aurait souhaité. Et Anna savait que ce n'était pas sa faute, que les leçons se mélangeaient dans sa tête au point de n'être plus qu'un fouillis indescriptible, un désordre ambiant. Et pourtant, elle était de ces enfants qui faisaient de leur mieux malgré tout.

Et puis, en dehors des cours, l'école, ce fût aussi là qu'elle rencontra Andrew.

Andrew, c'était un garçon binoclard aux cheveux bruns, qui venait quand même d'une famille aisée même s'il démentait tout le temps cette information, car ses lunettes devaient valoir cher. Il racontait que son grand-père était le plus grand des voleurs et qu'il avait dérobé les lunettes qu'il portait à un homme riche, avant de les offrir à son père, qui était son fils. Mais les autres n'en croyaient rien, car Andrew était un enfant qui n'avait pas l'air très malin. Il n'y avait que les naïfs pour vouloir le croire, alors il se contentait de ce public-là.

Anna, elle, aimait bien Andrew. C'était un garçon sympathique qui aimait passer du temps avec les autres, même si les autres n'aimaient pas trop l'avoir avec eux. Et c'était aussi un excellent conteur, et la petite fille l'écoutait avec grand plaisir lorsqu'il racontait ses histoires sur sa famille, en étant convaincu d'y croire lui-même. Et Andrew ne lui était pas indifférent. Comme toute petite fille qui apprenait à peine ce que ça voulait dire, l'amour, elle avait un petit faible pour lui, et elle était persuadée que lui aussi, il l'aimait bien, parce qu'elle était la seule à apprécier sa compagnie.

Anna était aussi très contente que personne ne veuille d'Andrew, parce que dans ce cas, elle l'avait pour elle toute seule, et elle ignorait que ce genre de pensée, pour un adulte, c'était assez malsain. Mais cela n'était pas pour changer ses idées.

Avec Andrew, ils allaient souvent à la rivière pour se baigner. La pudeur n'existait pas pour eux, alors ils se déshabillaient sans problème. Et ils jouaient à s'éclabousser en riant, faisant avaler quelquefois la tasse à son voisin, puis plongeant la tête sous l'eau en se faisant coucou, même s'ils n'y voyaient rien dans l'écume. Et c'était les cheveux mouillés qu'ils revenaient tout sourire et main dans la main, sous le regard peu amène des grands qui disaient toujours qu'un jour, il faudrait les marier, ces deux-là. Alors à ces mots leur sourire s'élargissait, et ils se regardaient malicieusement dans les yeux.

Et puis, un jour qu'ils revenaient de la rivière comme à leur habitude, ils virent passer une troupe d'hommes casqués qui suivaient le chemin en direction du village et donc de Luin. Anna ne savait pas qui étaient ces hommes-là, mais Andrew lui avait aussitôt fait « chut » avec son doigt sur la bouche et l'avait entraînée dans un buisson. La voyant étonnée, il fronça les sourcils et lorsque les hommes furent passés, il lui expliqua :

« Je savais pas que tu connaissais pas _les Désians_, moi, ma mère m'en a parlé tout le temps, et, si je me souviens de ce qu'elle m'a dit, il faut pas les approcher…

-C'est qui, les Désians ?

-Des gens méchants, c'est ce que tout le monde dit. Ils habitent dans des prisons d'acier qu'on appelle « Fermes Humaines » et chaque jour, il y a des gens qui s'en vont là-bas, et on les voit jamais revenir. Les Fermes Humaines, il y en a un peu partout dans le monde, mon père dit qu'il y en a trois qu'on voit sur tous les continents, un, deux, trois, dit son ami, en levant un doigt pour chaque Ferme. On sait pas si y en d'autres, mais papa espère que non, parce qu'il y a beaucoup de Désians dans le monde et qu'ils aiment faire mal, et que leurs chefs sont des gens encore plus affreux. Moi, j'ai un oncle qui est parti là-bas. Et on a aucune nouvelle, » termina t-il, d'un ton un peu tremblant.

Anna sentit son échine frissonner, rien qu'à l'évocation des Désians. Mais elle inspira un bon coup et dit en rigolant :

« Bah, ça fait rien. Moi, les Désians, ils me feront pas de mal, parce que j'ai des amis qui me protègent, comme toi, et puis, ici, on est forts, pas vrai ? On n'en fera qu'une bouchée, de ces méchants Désians, s'ils venaient au village ! »

Mais Andrew l'avait regardé avec une mine grave.

« C'est pas drôle du tout, Annie… » avait-il dit.

Ils étaient rentrés en silence à la maison, et sa mère se jeta sur Anna, l'air visiblement inquiet mais soulagé.

« Où étais-tu passée, péronnelle ? lui avait-elle demandé. Les Désians sont passés par le village il y a un moment, et moi qui ne te voyais pas revenir ! Si tu savais comme je m'inquiétais ! Ils auraient pu t'emmener et je n'aurai jamais réentendu parler de toi ! Sais-tu au moins ce qu'ils font aux enfants qui ne rentrent pas chez eux avant l'heure dite ?

-Oui, Andrew me l'a dit, » répondit la petite fille, se laissant étreindre.

Sa mère avait jeté un regard vague à son ami.

« Toi aussi, tu devrais rentrer, lui avait-elle conseillé. Tes parents doivent se faire un sang d'encre. »

Et Andrew était parti en courant.

Plus tard, alors qu'Anna était en train de jouer sur la table de la salle à manger, elle avait posé la question à sa mère :

« Maman, pourquoi est-ce que les Désians sont venus par chez nous cet après-midi ? »

Sa mère avait posé la vaisselle qu'elle était en train d'essuyer et avait paru pensive. La fillette avait immédiatement su qu'elle avait touché là un point sensible.

« C'est dur à expliquer. Tu es encore très jeune pour savoir ça…

-Andrew m'a dit que sa mère lui avait dit, à lui, et il a mon âge !

-Tu as peut-être raison, mais…

Maman avait inspiré un grand coup.

-Ce sont des gens méchants, les Désians. S'ils sont venus ici, c'est parce que notre village se trouve entre leur Ferme Humaine et Luin, et qu'ils doivent passer inévitablement par ici pour aller de l'un à l'autre. Ce soir, il va falloir bien éteindre toutes les chandelles et fermer toutes les portes, parce qu'ils vont repasser à nouveau pour revenir chez eux.

-Pourquoi ils vont à Luin ?

-Eh bien… sa mère avait hésité. Andrew t'a expliqué ce qu'il y avait dans leurs Fermes ?

-Oui, il m'a dit qu'ils enlevaient des gens.

-Bien. Après tout, il vaut mieux que tu en saches mieux, afin d'être plus prudente à l'avenir. Chaque année, les Désians vont à Luin pour emmener de nouvelles personnes afin qu'elles aillent dans leurs camps de travail. On ne sait pas ce qui arrive à ces gens. Alors du coup, nous avons tous peur et le tourisme diminue toujours à cette époque de l'année, afin de ne pas se faire emmener de force alors que l'on n'est pas de la région. Mais les gens sont très attachés à leurs maisons et ils restent coûte que coûte. Quelquefois, ça leur coûte cher… C'est le précédent maire de Luin qui a dû pactiser avec les Désians. Ce pacte consistait à ce qu'ils les laissent tranquilles et en échange il leur donnait chaque année un nouveau lot de prisonniers. C'est un peu comme le pacte de non-agression à Isélia, mais en plus malsain. Dans cette région, les Désians prennent plus de liberté avec leurs prisonniers. Ils le font même avec un enthousiasme sauvage, et c'est surtout à cause du fait que leur chef, Kvar, est un demi-elfe cruel…

-Un demi-elfe ?

-C'est une personne de la race qu'ils croient supérieurs. Ils sont nés il y a longtemps, et ce pour semer la terreur et le désarroi partout autour d'eux. Les Désians sont des demi-elfes, et il est dit que les demi-elfes sont des gens malsains, mais… »

Elle se tut, comme si elle en avait trop dit.

« …Il y a quand même des demi-elfes qui sont gentils ? avait terminé Anna, comme pour l'aider à mettre fin à sa phrase.

-Je ne sais pas. Ici, les seuls demi-elfes que l'on croise, ce sont les Désians, et cela n'aide pas à les respecter. »

Et puis, sa mère avait baissé la tête et dit :

« Et maintenant, ouste, au lit ! Demain tu as école avec tes sœurs, et ils vont repasser ce soir avec leur cortège de prisonniers. Si on ne les embête pas, ils ne nous feront rien. Allez, va dormir… »

Anna avait sauté de sa chaise docilement, presque machinalement, et était partie dans leur chambre.

Ce soir-là, Anna lisait.

Du moins, elle ne lisait pas complètement. Elle essayait de déchiffrer les mots, en les regardant danser harmonieusement sous ses yeux.

« A…lors… les… fées… se… mirent… euh… à voltiger… sous les yeux… du garçon… et lui murmurèreuh… euh… à l'oreille… tous leurs… secrets… le laissant… éhabi… euh, ébiha… ah zut ! Euh…

-Ébahi ? »

Anna sursauta et leva les yeux de son livre en le refermant brusquement, alors qu'elle était en train de buter sur le dernier mot. Sa grande sœur Milla était en train de l'observer sur le palier de la chambre, un sourire moqueur mais terriblement tendre sur les lèvres.

-Milla ? Oh… euh…

-Comment tu fais pour vouloir lire de ces trucs aussi gros ? demanda sa sœur, en désignant le livre qui devait faire à peine plus d'une centaine de pages.

Anna fronça les sourcils.

-Parce que je veux apprendre à lire.

-Il y a l'école pour ça, dit Milla, en faisant la moue. Comment peux-tu passer ton temps à la lecture alors qu'il y a des choses beaucoup plus intéressantes à faire ?

-Je passe pas mon temps qu'à ça ! Je vais aussi à la rivière avec Andrew… !

-Ah, ce petit gars avec qui tu traînes tout le temps… Il est un peu bizarre. Dis-moi, ce ne serait pas ton amoureux ?

Anna rougit.

-Nan !

-Je me disais aussi… »

Milla s'avança dans la chambre, et Anna vit qu'elle était déjà en chemise de nuit. Cela lui rappela qu'elle devait vite se changer avant le couvre-feu imposé par ses parents. Son aînée regarda pensivement par la fenêtre puis fit remarquer :

« Maman m'a dit que tu posais beaucoup de questions sur les Désians. Qui est-ce qui te les a mis dans la tête ?

-Cet après-midi, avec Andrew, on est tombés sur des Désians et…

-Vous êtes tombés sur des Désians ?

Milla détourna brusquement la tête de la fenêtre, faisant sursauter Anna.

-Oui, mais heureusement, Andrew et moi, on s'est cachés à temps. Et comme vous m'avez jamais rien dit sur les Désians, il m'a presque tout dit sur eux. Après maman m'a expliqué le reste… »

Milla la considéra avec le même air sombre qu'Andrew, lorsqu'il lui avait dit que c'était pas drôle quand elle avait fanfaronné contre les hommes casqués, et que maman, même si cette dernière n'avait même pas tourné la tête lorsqu'elle lui avait posé d'autres questions sur eux. Et Anna en eût assez de tout le temps voir ces airs là.

-Anna, tiens-toi à l'écart de tout ça. Tu es trop jeune pour qu'on te raconte ce genre d'histoires. Je sais qu'il y a des enfants de ton âge qui ne sont jamais revenus de chez les Désians, mais ce n'est pas Andrew ni personne d'autre qui doit t'apprendre des choses sur ces gens-là…

-C'est bon. »

Et Anna quitta la pièce pour aller se changer, laissant Milla là avec toujours cet air qu'elle commençait à trouver agaçant. Elle n'était plus une petite fille, quand même ! Elle allait avoir sept ans, et sept ans, c'était grand !

Toute les histoires qu'on lui avait racontées sur les Désians ne semblèrent pas le moins du monde affecter son sommeil, car, cette nuit-là, Anna dormit bien. Elle n'entendit pas les méchants casqués traverser le village avec les cris des nouveaux malheureux prisonniers sous l'oreille sourde et le regard aveugle des résidents dans les maisons de bois, et ne fit pas de cauchemars. Le lendemain, personne ne parla des évènements de la veille, et ce pour le bien de tous.

Anna partit à l'école avec ses sœurs et croisa Andrew sur le chemin. Lorsque celui-ci voulut lui parler, Milla lui jeta un regard sévère et il se mordit la lèvre, comprenant que ce n'était pas le moment. Il n'essaya pas d'en reparler durant tout le reste de la journée.

A la fin du cours de lecture, il la rejoignit pour qu'ils aillent ensemble se promener durant la récréation. La cour en question se limitait par des planches de bois maladroitement plantées dans le sol et liées entre elles par un mince fil de fer, et arrivaient à peine à la hauteur de la poitrine d'un adulte de taille moyenne, si bien qu'il était facile de grimper dessus. Il arrivait de s'échapper à des élèves et on ne les revoyait revenir qu'en fin de matinée, le visage barbouillé de boue et de terre et le sourire aux lèvres qui s'effaçait lorsque les parents et les maîtres d'école les grondaient.

Andrew et Anna allèrent s'asseoir main dans la main sur un des minuscules bancs de l'école et regardèrent les autres jouer ou bavarder sous leurs yeux. Et puis Andrew se pencha pour chuchoter à l'oreille de sa voisine :

« J'ai trouvé un petit écureuil blessé ce matin en allant à l'école. Étant donné que je savais pas quoi en faire, je l'ai caché dans un arbre et j'ai essayé de le soigner le mieux possible. J'espère qu'il va encore bien, parce qu'il avait mal quand je l'ai trouvé ! »

Anna sourit, et dit à son ami qu'elle aimerait bien le voir, cet écureuil.

Andrew acquiesça avec un grand sourire.

Après l'école, Anna faussa compagnie à ses sœurs et alla rejoindre son meilleur ami à la lisière du petit bois où il l'attendait. Ils s'enfoncèrent aussitôt dans la forêt et chantonnèrent en trottinant, comme tous les enfants innocents feraient quand ils se promènent seuls.

Puis ils s'arrêtèrent auprès d'un grand chêne, au tronc si gros qu'Anna se demandait si elle pouvait en faire le tour. Elle essaya en riant et en fit deux ou trois, avant de rejoindre son compagnon qui avait plongé ses deux mains dans un trou qui était dans l'arbre, assez grand pour héberger un petit animal.

« Regarde, il était blessé à la patte quand je l'ai quitté ce matin, lui dit-il, lorsqu'il tendit précautionneusement un minuscule écureuil dans le creux de ses mains.

-Oh, un bébé ! Il est tout petit… murmura la fillette, émerveillée.

-J'ai essayé d'accrocher un de mes mouchoirs à sa patte, mais il a pas voulu et il m'a mordu, expliqua Andrew. Alors à la place j'ai mis une feuille du chêne et il a pas grondé quand je l'ai fait cette fois-ci.

-Maman dit que les animaux sauvages sont très attachés à la nature. Il a dû reconnaître Dame Nature dans l'âme de cette feuille… récita Anna, sentencieusement.

Andrew la regarda avec les yeux ronds.

-Waoh ! T'en connais des choses !

-Nan, je me mets juste dans la peau de cet écureuil."

Et ils rirent ensemble, de leur rire si enfantin et clair que n'importe qui aux alentours les entendrait. Puis ils posèrent le bébé écureuil par terre et enlevèrent la feuille de sa patte, dévoilant une blessure boursouflée. Ils se mirent aussitôt à l'ouvrage. Andrew s'y connaissait en médecine, il alla chercher des feuilles guérisseuses tandis qu'Anna berçait le petit écureuil et massait la petite patte, malgré les protestations de la bestiole. Ce n'était pas facile de soigner des animaux tous les jours ! Mais Andrew jouait d'un savoir faire tellement fou qu'Anna l'admirait lorsqu'il appliquait des pansements en fibres végétales et mastiquait des feuilles qu'il recrachait ensuite sur la plaie, tout en jouant d'une patience infinie. A la fin, l'écureuil avait un beau et fin pansement vert à sa patte et Anna félicita son ami :

« Tu seras sûrement docteur plus tard ! Regarde comme il est bien ! »

Andrew rougit de plaisir et reprit la bête dans ses bras.

« On va le remettre dans l'arbre un moment. On viendra le voir tous les jours et quand il ira mieux, on le remettra dans la nature. S'il te plaît, n'en parle pas à mes parents, la pria t-il, lorsqu'elle voulut ouvrir la bouche.

-Et pourquoi ? demanda t-elle, étonnée.

-J'aime pas qu'on parle de moi partout… » fournit-il comme seule réponse.

Ils remirent le petit animal dans l'arbre en le dorlotant et repartirent main dans la main sur le chemin du retour. Le crépuscule se levait et leurs chants s'élevaient parmi les arbres, tandis qu'ils pressaient le pas.

Le jour suivant, et ceux encore d'après, ils retournèrent voir le bébé écureuil chaque soir, avec toujours le même enthousiasme à l'aller qu'au retour, et jouèrent avec lui jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. Et puis vint le jour où le petit animal alla mieux, où il put bouger à nouveau sa patte et gambada un peu partout. Alors seulement, Andrew dit que Dame Nature l'attendait.

« Oh, déjà ? dit Anna, l'air triste.

-On ne peut pas le garder toute la vie. Il a des amis qui l'attendent dans les bois, » dit son ami, en lui prenant la main.

Et ils vinrent dans une clairière où ils posèrent le petit écureuil qui sembla renifler l'air comme s'il redécouvrait son chez-soi.

-Allez, va maintenant… dit Andrew, de ce ton si savamment doucereux et agréable à l'oreille.

_Il sait s'y prendre avec les animaux_, se dit Anna.

L'animal pointa sa tête vers la cime des arbres, et sa grande queue touffue frémit, comme extasiée par la fraîcheur de la liberté. Et, faisant fonctionner sa patte neuve et toutes ses autres articulations, il se précipita dans un buisson et disparut, délaissant sans regret ses anciens camarades de jeux.

Andrew serra la main d'Anna dont les larmes commençaient à s'écouler de ses yeux et lui donna un baiser sur la joue, la faisant sourire.

Si elle venait de perdre un ami, elle en aurait toujours un autre, c'était l'essentiel.

Alors, toujours main dans la main, ils firent volte-face et quittèrent à leur tour la clairière en gambadant. Après tout, eux aussi, ils avaient des devoirs que Dame Nature leur réservait.

Sur le chemin du retour, ils n'entendirent pas tout de suite le craquement étrange des branches qui résonnait parmi les arbres.

Ils ne s'en aperçurent qu'au bout d'un moment, lorsque les craquements persistèrent.

Anna jeta un coup d'œil à Andrew qui s'était figé, et serra sa main un peu plus, mais elle non plus n'était pas très rassurée.

Il ne s'en fallut que de quelques secondes avant que quelque chose ne se jette sur la fillette qui manqua s'écrouler sous son poids.

Andrew hurla, regardant ce qui par-dessus son épaule entravait Anna. Elle aussi poussa un cri, et se débattit comme une diablesse. Mais la chose poussa un râle affreux et continua de resserrer sa prise, faisant redoubler les cris des deux enfants. A ce moment-là, des voix d'hommes se firent entendre autour d'eux et des Désians jaillirent des bois, les uns jurant les armes à la main, les autres s'approchant de la petite fille et de la créature horrible. Puis il y eut un bruit de lame qui chuintait, un ordre lancé et SHLAC, un bruit mat, tout aussi affreux que les râles de la créature. Anna ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'elle avait été éclaboussée de sang. Un sang terriblement rouge. Terriblement humain… Autre chose de rouge tomba par terre mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Andrew s'enfuit en courant, sans que les Désians ne puissent le rattraper. De toute façon, eux-mêmes restaient indifférents à ce petit bout d'homme qui n'avait absolument rien à faire là. Il n'y avait plus qu'Anna, désemparée, choquée et les yeux écarquillés qui regardaient autour d'elle d'un air horrifié les serviteurs du Seigneur Kvar.

Elle n'entendit qu'à peine ce que disait l'un d'eux.

« Et la gamine, là, on en fait quoi ?

-Laissez, vous avez collecté suffisamment de prisonniers ces derniers temps. Je vais la ramener chez elle. »

La voix qui avait retenti était grave et glaciale, aussi glaciale que son cœur, songea Anna. Elle avait plongé la tête dans ses mains et ne les avait toujours pas enlevées, par peur de ce qu'elle regarderait.

Elle entendit quelques grommellements, puis sentit qu'on la prenait dans des bras grands et forts, qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver rassurants malgré la voix à laquelle ils appartenaient. Et puis, elle s'évanouit.

Elle fut réveillée par des cris autour de son lit, et rouvrit les yeux, en grimaçant. Autour d'elle, des gens s'agitaient, et ils poussèrent tous une exclamation à l'unisson lorsqu'elle s'éveilla. Anna compta les gens. Il y avait maman, papa, Cassiopée, Milla et puis… Andrew.

« Déesse ! Anna ! Tu nous as fait une peur terrible ! dit sa mère en la prenant dans ses bras.

-On t'a trouvée sur le palier de la porte, évanouie ! dit Cassiopée, visiblement excitée.

-Andrew nous a tout raconté ! Tu l'as échappé belle, ô Déesse ! » termina Milla.

Papa avait l'air un peu désorienté et se contentait de regarder sa fille et Andrew avait les yeux écarquillés, comme s'il entrevoyait encore la scène qu'ils avaient subi ce soir même. Anna regarda dehors, il faisait nuit.

-Ne nous faites plus jamais ce coup-là ! Désormais, vous n'irez plus dans les bois le soir ! » dit maman, catégorique.

Et elle quitta la chambre, visiblement en colère et soulagée à la fois.

Andrew s'excusa auprès d'Anna pour avoir déserté alors qu'elle était encore en danger et elle lui sourit, et ses sœurs la forcèrent à se coucher afin qu'elle puisse se remettre.

« Je ne leur ai rien dit quant à ce qui t'a attaquée, Annie, lui chuchota t-il, lorsqu'elles quittèrent la pièce. Mais, je sais pas si je pourrais te raconter un jour, c'était vraiment affreux…

Il avait l'air sincèrement effrayé.

-J'ai eu vraiment peur pour toi lorsqu'elle s'est jetée sur toi, cette chose… Je sais pas ce que c'était, mais j'espère qu'on en recroisera plus jamais des comme ça…

-Si tu n'as pas envie de me dire, ne le dis pas. Je vais mieux maintenant, le pire il est passé… »

Rassuré, il quitta la maison pour la nuit.

Avant de dormir, Anna ne songea plus à l'homme à la voix froide qui l'avait escortée ici, et déjà, encore sous le choc de l'incompréhension, elle s'endormit d'un sommeil mouvementé.


	4. Un avenir déchiqueté

_Rebonjour à tous._

_Vous vous ficherez bien de savoir pourquoi je poste plus tôt, mais comme demain matin je pars en vacances et que je n'aurais sûrement pas accès à internet de toute la journée, j'ai préféré anticiper la chose et poster à l'heure dite._

_A l'heure qu'il est, donc, je m'accorde une petite pause et j'envoie le chapitre. En espérant tout sincèrement qu'il plaira (pour certains, toujours)._

_Merci de l'attention!_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Un avenir déchiqueté**

_« Seul. Atrocement seul. Pouvait-on supporter pareille chose ? Les cris autour de nous qui nous tourmentent… Ce futur si sombre qui nous regardait avec un sourire triste… »_

Quelques années après, l'incident de la forêt avait été quasiment enfoui dans les mémoires. Même si Anna n'avait plus été autorisée à se rendre le soir dans les bois, elle ne regrettait plus les moments qu'elle passait avec Andrew dans son enfance. A la place elle se promenait avec lui un peu partout dans le village, avec toujours la même joie enfantine qui ne les quittait pas.

Aujourd'hui, Anna avait dix ans, du moins pas tout à fait. Elle les avait eu il y a deux jours. Et elle y repensait sans cesse.

Elle n'avait pas eu de cadeaux, sa famille était trop pauvre, et même une poupée de chiffon valait encore trop cher pour eux. Mais ce n'était pas grave, Anna était quand même contente. Parce que s'il n'y avait pas un seul anniversaire en ce monde, les gens seraient-ils aussi joyeux ?

Dix ans, c'était beaucoup de choses. Par exemple, ses dents qui tombaient. Elle ne recevait pas d'argent, mais sa mère lui conseillait de les garder parce que ça portait bonheur.

Il y avait aussi des changements qui opéraient. Partout. Dans le village, dans le monde, chez les gens, et puis… elle.

Mais Anna n'en était pas encore là. Chaque jour elle devenait de plus en plus jolie et même les autres parents la complimentaient, les filles étaient envieuses et les garçons l'aimaient bien.

Et elle aimait bien toute cette attention.

Désormais, elle regardait aussi les Désians passer sans surprise chaque année dans le village, comme un défilé. Une fois, lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée malencontreusement sur leur chemin, il y en avait un qui s'était moqué d'elle et qui lui avaient balancé des remarques assez obscènes, sous les rires de ses camarades et le regard sévère mais moqueur de son supérieur. Frustrée, elle était partie en courant, les joues rouges.

Depuis, elle ne s'était plus jamais trouvée là où elle ne devait pas être.

Son goût prononcé pour la lecture l'avait aussi aidée à s'améliorer dans la matière. Alors du coup, tous les autres élèves lui demandaient de les aider à déchiffrer ce qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à lire. Mais Andrew monopolisait surtout son attention, parce que c'était lui qui avait le plus de mal.

Mais concernant l'écriture, elle avait renoncé à ce plaisir parce qu'à chaque fois, elle faisait encore beaucoup de fautes. Et ses notes restaient toujours aussi mauvaises, malgré ses efforts.

Ce qui était moins bien, maintenant, c'étaient ses relations qui changeaient avec sa famille au fil du temps. Et pas dans le bon sens du terme.

Sa mère était chaque jour plus terne et irritable du matin au soir. Elle n'arrêtait pas de râler et de gronder ses filles, parce qu'elle trouvait qu'elles ne l'aidaient pas assez. Ses deux sœurs s'éloignaient d'elle de plus en plus, soit parce qu'elles grandissaient, soit parce qu'elles commençaient à être méchantes avec Anna. Et ce n'étaient pas des bêtises. Elle avait toujours l'impression à chaque fois que ses sœurs la _détestaient_.

Et son père n'arrangeait qu'en partie les choses. Quand une nouvelle dispute avec sa mère et Cassiopée et Milla retentissait, elle se précipitait dans son atelier et passait tout son temps avec lui, même sans parler, pourvu qu'elle ne revoie pas les autres avant le dîner. Dans ces moments-là, elle se sentait mieux, mais l'indifférence de son père la désespérait au plus haut point. Elle avait chaque fois l'impression de parler au mur en face d'elle, ou alors d'être plus seule que jamais en compagnie d'un fantôme sans âme.

A cause de tout ça, elle préférait s'éloigner le plus possible de sa famille et passer son temps avec Andrew. Avec lui, elle se sentait plus heureuse, et ses cheveux bruns lui poussaient de façon à ce qu'elle le trouve plus beau à chaque fois. Parce qu'Andrew, qui avait l'air d'une mauviette à côté de son amie, essayait chaque fois de lui plaire à elle ainsi qu'aux autres en usant de tous les stratagèmes. Mais cela ne satisfaisait pas les autres et Anna se retenait de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait bien tel qu'il était, même si cela aurait consisté à ce qu'il persiste encore dans sa tâche. En secret, elle avait déjà résolu de se marier avec lui plus tard… sans lui avoir demandé, bien sûr. Depuis ses six ans, elle était amoureuse d'Andrew et ça ne faiblissait pas. Pas le moins du monde en tout cas.

Ce jour-là, dans la cour de récréation, ils étaient assis sur leur banc habituel main dans la main, comme à leur habitude. Et ils parlaient, d'un air inquiet.

« Papa m'a dit que la semaine dernière, les Désians sont venus à Luin comme chaque année et qu'ils ont pris mon cousin et sa mère. Ca l'inquiète parce qu'il a peur pour tout le monde dans la famille. Et mon cousin, il a tout juste notre âge et il est sans défense face aux Désians. Tu te souviens quand il jouait avec nous ? J'ai vraiment peur pour lui. Vraiment…

-Ce serait bien que les miens en fassent autant pour moi," fit remarquer Anna, d'un ton légèrement amer.

Andrew resta un moment silencieux.

« … Tu t'es encore disputée avec elles, c'est ça ?

-C'est elles qui ont commencé. Elles m'ont dit que j'étais paresseuse et que je ferai mieux de les aider au lieu de passer mon temps dans mes livres ou avec toi.

-Elles ne m'aiment pas ? demanda le garçon, d'un air peiné.

-Si, bien sûr. Mais quand elles sont fâchées contre moi, il arrive que ça se retourne contre toi. Mais je ne crois pas qu'elles pensent vraiment ce qu'elles disent, reprit-elle à la va-vite en voyant l'air triste de son camarade.

-Bah, de toute façon, c'est toujours comme ça… T'en fais pas, j'ai l'habitude…

-L'habitude de quoi ? Tu vaux mieux que les autres ! Milla devient de plus en plus détestable à chaque fois. Etant donné qu'elle a dix-neuf ans, elle se permet de rabaisser tout le monde, et elle projette même de bientôt se marier !

-Se marier ? C'est pas encore un peu jeune ? demanda Andrew, en roulant des yeux.

-Ma mère le dit aussi. Mais de toute façon, son choix est fait, à Milla, elle a bien l'intention de quitter la maison pour tenir son propre terrier maintenant ! Alors du coup elle fanfaronne rien qu'en y pensant et devient mauvaise dans ces moments-là. »

Andrew parut évasif, comme si cela sortait de ses préoccupations. Anna éprouva un semblant d'irritation à son égard, et il s'en aperçut, car il lança pour se rattraper :

« Non, non, ça va, je te jure ! C'est juste que j'ai de la peine pour toi à cause de ta famille. J'ai l'impression qu'en t'écoutant rien ne va plus pour toi par rapport aux autres… »

Anna soupira.

« Ca va. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. C'est moi qui dois regretter de ne pas avoir la famille idéale, voilà tout. On va jouer avec les autres maintenant ? »

Pour toute réponse, Andrew avait sauté du banc et pris sa main avant d'aller rejoindre les autres.

« Non, non et non ! Mais c'est pas possible ça ! »

Et voilà. Nouvelle dispute dans la maison familiale.

« Je te prends encore une fois à lire un de tes fichus bouquins, et je te fous à la porte ! Tu crois pas qu'y a d'autres choses à faire de plus important que ça ? Ca sert à rien !" vociféra Milla, son torchon à la main tandis qu'elle arrachait un livre des mains d'Anna et l'envoyait voltiger à travers la pièce.

« Depuis tout le temps qu'on te voit pas travailler, on se demande vraiment si on devrait te garder ! On a besoin d'aide à la maison tu comprends, et c'est pas en étant aussi absente que papa que tu vas aider tout le monde à vivre ! »

Anna se recroquevilla sur elle-même tandis que Milla levait la main avec le torchon comme pour la frapper, mais sa sœur ne fit que balancer le tissu sale sur ses genoux.

« Dès ce soir, je brûle tes livres, comme ça on verra si tu seras plus utile à la maison. Je me demande même s'il ne serait pas plus utile d'arrêter de t'envoyer à l'école !

-Nan, pas ça, Milla ! » s'écria la fillette, en la regardant d'un air suppliant.

Milla semblait prendre plaisir à lui faire du chantage, et Anna la détesta pour ça. Sa sœur enchaîna alors d'une voix mielleuse qui la fit écarquiller les yeux :

« Dans ce cas, je veillerai à ce que tu prennes plus part à la vie de famille durant tes temps libres. Désormais, plus de sortie avec ton petit copain Andrew, plus de lecture, et si tu ne fais pas de travaux pratiques, alors dans ce cas il n'y aura même plus d'école !

-Va mourir ! T'es pas ma mère ! »

Et Anna posa les pieds sur le sol, et se prépara à sortir de la pièce en courant. Mais Milla fut plus rapide et la saisit par le col avec une brutalité qui lui coupa le souffle un moment.

« Je suis peut-être pas ta mère, moucheron, mais il suffit de lui demander de faire travailler tes muscles pour qu'elle soit d'accord. T'es tellement maigrichonne qu'un peu d'exercice te fera du bien. Allez ouste ! Y a la cage aux poules qui attend d'être nettoyée ! »

Et elle lui fourra le torchon dans les mains et l'entraîna toujours par le col hors de la pièce jusqu'à la cour où attendait une grande cage qui aurait grand besoin d'être remise à neuf.

« Allez, bon boulot ! » s'exclama Milla, d'une voix peu amène lorsqu'elle eût laissé plantée là sa sœur au bord des larmes.

« J'en ai marre, marre, marre ! »râla Anna, lorsqu'elle fût toute seule, commençant à se mettre à l'ouvrage.

Elle nettoyait avec une rage quasiment sauvage, ce qui faisait que la crasse et la rouille s'en allaient plus vite et qu'elles souillaient la robe de la petite fille. Oh oui, elle en avait assez de tout ça ! Sa famille négligeait la lecture, déchirait ses livres adorés pour en faire du feu, lui volait ses seuls biens ! Au fur et à mesure qu'elle grandissait, son mal-être augmentait au sein de la famille. C'était devenu quasiment insupportable, et Anna avait plusieurs fois songé à fuguer.

Mais partir sans Andrew, elle n'osait y penser. Il aimait trop sa famille et il avait trop peur de l'inconnu pour s'en aller avec elle conquérir de nouveaux horizons. Alors du coup, elle tenait bon et restait là, pour lui. Simplement pour lui.

« Allez, Annie ! Encore quelques années à tenir. Après, tu demanderas à Andrew de se marier avec toi et vous partirez, rien que tous les deux. Oh oui, que ce serait bien ! »

Mais elle n'avait toujours pas fait part à Andrew de ses projets. Ils étaient encore jeunes pour en venir aux choses sérieuses, après tout.

Le nettoyage de la cage aux poules lui prit une bonne partie de l'après-midi et lorsqu'elle eût terminé, elle laissa tomber son torchon et s'échappa du jardin pour aller se dégourdir les jambes. Là, c'était bien ! Au moins elle se sentait libre, et elle devait en profiter au maximum avant qu'on lui interdise de courir pour toujours.

Ainsi était la vie d'Anna Irving, à l'âge de dix ans, une vie dure et étouffante, bien trop pour une fillette de cet âge. Et chaque jour un peu plus son enfance se consumait pour laisser place à une adolescence tardive, qui l'entraînait de façon irrémédiable dans l'enfer de la vie.

« Je vais devoir partir, dit Cassiopée, un soir, au repas.

-Pourquoi ? demanda maman, en avalant un peu de sa soupe d'un air calme et blasé.

-Tu dis qu'à mon âge, il faut commencer à chercher du travail, expliqua sa fille. Eh bien, l'autre jour, un homme est venu au village et m'a proposé de venir le servir en tant que domestique dans sa maison. Je crois qu'il vient d'Asgard, ce n'est pas très loin. Ainsi, je pourrais revenir ici durant mes temps libres. Tu comprends ? C'est une occasion en or ! Je suis sûre qu'on me payera bien !

-On va manquer de main-d'œuvre à la maison, commenta maman.

-Ce n'est pas grave maman, à elle toute seule, Milla fait le travail de trois personnes en une fois ! C'est une bonne ménagère. Et si le moucheron daigne s'arracher de ses livres, je pense qu'elle sera utile elle aussi.

-Je crois que Milla lui a bien fait comprendre ça. Cet après-midi je l'ai vue qui nettoyait la cage aux poules.

-Première nouvelle ! dit Cassiopée, d'un ton moqueur.

A ce moment-là, Anna entra dans la pièce.

- Tiens, moucheron, c'est à ce moment-là que tu rentres ? Le travail n'a pas été trop dur pour tes pauvres petits muscles ?

-C'est vrai que tu t'en vas ? »

Anna regarda intensément Cassiopée.

« En quoi ça te regarde ? Ce n'est pas toi qui vas attirer l'attention d'employeurs, avec ta carrure ! Si ça se trouve, tu seras tout juste bonne à faire une fille de ferme ! »

A côté, maman ne réagissait pas aux moqueries de Cassiopée sur sa sœur.

« Je demande juste ! s'exclama Anna, les yeux flamboyants de fureur.

-Ca suffit Anna ! intervint alors maman.

-Mais maman, elle…

-Tais-toi ! Il y aura encore la vaisselle à faire ce soir après manger. C'est toi qui t'en charges, et plus un mot ! »

Elle laissa là la soupe qu'elle était en train de manger et quitta la pièce.

Cassiopée regarda sa sœur et railla :

« Tu vois, moucheron, c'est ça, je vais partir, mais si je te manque tant que ça, tu n'auras qu'à envoyer des lettres à ta sœur chérie, pourvu que tu saches bien écrire !

-Va mourir, murmura Anna.

-T'as dit quoi ?

-Rien. »

Et Cassiopée quitta la pièce en regardant la fillette d'un œil soupçonneux et tourna le dos, ne se remarquant pas qu'Anna lui tirait la langue dans son dos de manière grossière.

Cassiopée quitta la famille une semaine plus tard, escortée du monsieur qu'Anna avait trouvée drôle au premier abord, avec sa grosse moustache et son dos courbé, puis assez inquiétant. Elle avait un sourire à la fois triomphant et triste lorsqu'elle quitta tout le monde en leur faisant un salut de la main, et elle daigna même regarder Anna avec un sourire, qui était devenu rare avec le temps. Et pour une fois, Anna se joignit au groupe pour lui dire au revoir.

Ainsi passèrent quelques années depuis ce moment-là. Anna avait désormais quatorze ans et était devenu une belle jeune fille aux cheveux châtains ondulés.

En même temps que son caractère, son corps avait changé. Elle était mince, avait un joli visage aux joues rebondies et des yeux couleur noisette brillant d'une lueur exquise. Une mince frange recouvrait son front, légèrement en bataille, et, comme il était d'usage, elle avait l'habitude de porter des robes rapiécées qu'elle faisait souvent passer pour des robes de princesse, sous les rires de ses camarades. Sa seule joie, c'étaient ses amis, qu'en plus d'Andrew, elle s'était faits au cours du temps. Mais son seul véritable ami resterait toujours Andrew, car c'était lui qu'elle connaissait depuis plus longtemps que tout le monde et que grâce à cela, le lien qui s'était tissé entre eux s'était intensifié. Même si des fois il se montrait jaloux de ses fréquentations. Et elle était contente, car, quoi qu'il arrive, il serait toujours là pour elle. C'était lui qui la protégeait autant qu'elle le faisait elle-même en retour depuis toutes ces années. Ils étaient comme un frère et une sœur siamois.

Andrew avait beaucoup moins de popularité qu'Anna, et il arrivait qu'il en souffre. Ses lunettes lui donnaient l'air du premier de la classe et ses longs cheveux trop raides qui lui tombaient jusqu'aux épaules faisaient mauvaise impression. Sur les conseils d'Anna, il s'efforçait d'être indifférent à toutes ces critiques, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être agressif lorsque les autres s'en prenaient trop souvent à lui et il avait l'impression qu'après cela il ne faisait que s'éloigner encore plus de la définition de l'amitié, et, donc, du besoin de se faire des amis.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, s'il y a quelqu'un qui a la meilleure définition de l'amitié, c'est bien le solitaire, disait Anna, pour le consoler. Tu es quelqu'un de réfléchi, donc tu as plus de jugeote sur cette façon de voir les choses que les autres. Regarde-les, est-ce qu'ils donnent l'impression d'en savoir plus que toi sur ce que tu penses pouvoir justifier ?

-Ils le compensent, répondait-il, d'un ton amer. De toute façon, ce seront toujours eux qui auront le plus d'expérience dans la matière. Les gens réfléchis ne font que théoriser là-dessus, sans jamais expérimenter. »

Anna, après cela, passait souvent son temps à délibérer sur ce raisonnement, et à chaque fois une formule qu'elle avait entendue dans le passé, elle ne savait plus quand, lui revenait en tête :_ « Solitudo melior quam malus amicus est » _**(1)**. Elle se demandait s'il fallait qu'elle la répète à Andrew, mais elle n'était pas sûre qu'il l'aurait bien prise. Après tout, elle n'était pas la mieux placée pour aller faire la morale aux personnes solitaires, vu le nombre d'amis dont elle s'entourait. Ouais, peut-être. Mais ce qu'Andrew devait savoir, c'était que son amitié à elle, cette amitié qu'elle lui avait donnée en toute confiance, lui serait toujours loyale, et qu'elle ne la reprendrait jamais, quand bien même leur lien se briserait. Et cette pensée la rassurait.

Anna avait arrêté d'aller à l'école à l'âge de douze ans, deux ans après le départ de Cassiopée. Milla n'était pas encore parvenue à trouver un fiancé, et ses parents laissaient désormais le champ libre à leurs filles, vu comment elle grandissaient et mûrissaient au fur et à mesure des années. Au début, cela avait été très dur de supporter la vie à la maison, les corvées, tout ça… L'école lui manquait. Mais secrètement, elle lisait des livres en cachette, car depuis l'incident d'il y a quatre ans, avec Milla, sa famille ne regardait pas d'un très bon œil ses activités littéraires. Et son écriture était toujours aussi lamentable. La fois où, parce qu'elle s'ennuyait, elle avait envoyé une lettre à Cassiopée qui vivait désormais à Asgard, cette dernière lui en avait renvoyé une en retour où il était noté en caractères gras et soulignés sévèrement _« Je te prie désormais de ne plus m'envoyer de billets ou quoi que ce soit, car tes pattes de mouche m'irritent et que le papier que tu as dû trouver dans une décharge ou je ne sais quoi ont attiré le mauvais œil des maîtres de maison. »_

Enervée par le contenu de la lettre, de surcroît par la belle écriture ronde et soignée de sa sœur, elle l'avait déchirée en s'écriant « voilà ce que j'en fais de ton papier pourri ! » et s'était agacée du comportement de Cassiopée. _Un billet_. Non mais où elle se croyait la petite bourgeoise ? Les billets étaient les termes qu'on employait dans le langage précieux, et Anna s'était demandé si sa sœur n'avait pas oublié ses origines modestes. En tout cas, elle avait suivi ses conseils à la lettre, elle ne lui avait plus rien envoyé, même si la tentation avait parfois été grande de lui confier l'un des éléments de la décharge en question qui lui rappellerait son passé oublié. Mais le messager qui voudrait envoyer cela ne serait sûrement pas arrivé de sitôt dans ce petit bled paumé. Qui voudrait passer du temps ici ?

Plus tard encore elle était allée se dégourdir les jambes dehors, pour laisser passer sa colère. Elle devait attendre la nuit pour pouvoir prendre un livre et lire en toute liberté. Un comble. Devoir se cacher pour lire. Jamais vu ça de toute votre vie n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne fallait pas oublier l'incident qui s'était déroulé à ses onze ans lorsque sa mère avait jeté un de ses livres d'école au feu (« On verra bien si tu comprends mieux le véritable sens du travail maintenant ! »). Depuis, elle jouait de prudence et cela lui arrivait de pleurer en pensant à ce que devenait sa famille. Etaient-ils aussi infects lorsqu'ils vivaient à Luin ?

Andrew, encore et toujours, traînassait comme un animal misérable dans le coin. Lui, il avait une vie, vivait dans une maison digne de ce nom avec des parents aisés, du moins suffisamment pour le garder à l'école jusqu'à sa majorité, à la différence que ce qui lui manquait, c'étaient les amis, comme il avait été dit plus tôt.

Depuis qu'Anna avait été privée de cours, il disait s'ennuyer sans elle, que les autres se montraient infects avec lui et qu'il ne trouvait pas souvent de camarade quand on leur demandait de se mettre au moins par deux à l'école. Et chaque fois, elle se mordait les doigts quand elle pensait à ce qu'il devait être en train de subir.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous deux au coin de la rue, et, en un hochement de tête silencieux et commun, ils continuèrent ensemble, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. Ca, au moins, ça ne changeait pas.

Puis ils s'arrêtèrent devant un muret, où Anna s'assit en se hissant dessus. Jusque là, ils n'avaient échangé que quelques mots, à peine. Ils ne savaient quoi se dire, et de toute façon, n'y avait-il que des mots pour définir le fait d'être ensemble ?

Puis Andrew commença à siffloter un joli petit air, qui n'avait là rien de signifiant, mais qui pouvait être la cause de bien des sujets…

« Andrew… cet air, d'où vient-il ? demanda Anna, qui jugea le moment venu de parler.

-C'est de ma composition, il ne faut pas chercher… dit-il, en tricotant avec ses mains.

Sa timidité restait grande malgré le temps qui passait.

-C'est… beau, murmura t-elle, en se demandant si c'était le mot approprié.

-Ah, merci. En fait, c'est mon père qui l'a inventé, mais je l'ai repris.

-Et moi je voudrais rajouter des paroles.

-Comme tu veux. »

Ils s'adressèrent un sourire réjoui l'un à l'autre. De toute leur adolescence, ils avaient enfin de quoi véritablement partager leurs idées.

« Allons-y, » dit Anna.

Et elle descendit du muret. Mais au passage, elle s'y prit maladroitement et faillit tomber à la renverse tête la première. Mais Andrew, dans un premier réflexe, la rattrapa.

Il la regarda un moment, tandis qu'elle s'essoufflait en lui jetant un regard d'excuse, puis son second réflexe fut :

« Anna… Je t'aime.

Ces mots lui avaient échappé de la bouche. Les yeux écarquillés, il devint rouge et attendit sa réponse le cœur battant.

Mais les yeux de la jeune fille brillèrent et son sourire s'élargit, si beau qu'il crût que son cœur allait rompre.

-C'est bien de l'entendre dire, Andrew. »

Des années plus tard, ainsi donc, ils s'étaient déjà fiancés.

Ils venaient de fêter leurs dix-sept ans, se préparaient à vivre leur vie, comme tout autre couple qui s'immiscent déjà dans la vie active. Ils s'aimaient plus que de raison, étaient à l'aise aussi bien l'un que l'autre, et rien n'aurait pu briser leur affection réciproque.

Car, même si Anna n'était plus trop sûre de ses sentiments, elle savait qu'elle serait heureuse avec Andrew. Son naturel tendre lui avait toujours permis de s'ouvrir au monde, et il la laissait parler de tout et de rien, pourvu que rien ne fasse taire la voix de sa dulcinée. Tout était bien, personne n'avait rien à leur reprocher, ils formaient le couple parfait et amoureux.

Mais quelque chose clochait ces derniers temps, personne ne savait trop quoi. La saison du printemps, moment où les Désians allaient à Luin pour aller chercher des prisonniers, était passée, on était en automne maintenant. Pourtant, on n'avait plus vu trace des Désians depuis l'année dernière. Cette année-là, ils n'étaient même pas passés à Luin pour aller œuvrer à leur sombre ouvrage. La population conservait toujours le même nombre d'habitants, et ils auraient pu tout aussi bien s'en sentir soulagés, mais c'était exactement l'inverse qui se passait. En réalité, tout le monde avait peur, le maire de Luin en premier.

« C'est très mauvais signe, disait le père d'Anna. Le maire est très agité ces temps-ci et on sent bien que le pire est à venir. Pourtant, certains ne comprennent pas encore trop pourquoi dans les rues règne l'affolement. Ils se sentent en sécurité dans leurs maisons, mais j'ai bien vu la façon dont étaient armés les Désians… C'est affreux, avec tout cela ils seraient capables de saccager une ville entière…

-C'est macabre, je le sais bien, répondait maman. Mais que veux-tu, il ne faut pas nous sentir concernés ici. Nous ne sommes qu'un modeste village et ce genre d'appréhension ne fera pas baisser le tourisme qui sévit à Luin.

-Je sais, mais… j'ai peur pour nos enfants. Qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver ? Personne dans cette région n'est en sécurité d'une attaque des Désians. »

Et puis ils s'en arrêtèrent là, et le reste de la soirée se déroula dans un silence morose. Même Milla restait silencieuse, car elle ne comprenait que trop bien la raison de cette absence de bruit qu'il y avait d'habitude.

Et les semaines s'étiraient, il ne se passait jamais rien. Toutefois les gens s'inquiétaient toujours, au point de sombrer dans la paranoïa pour certains. Certains fermaient leurs portes à clef, ou ne sortaient même plus du tout de chez eux, comme si le simple fait de s'enfermer saurait les protéger. Mais Anna et Andrew allaient le cœur léger. Même s'ils partageaient les inquiétudes de tout le monde, ils étaient comme des enfants qui auraient à peine conscience de ce qui se passe autour d'eux. Pouvait-on leur reprocher leur insouciance ? Peut-être, mais ils ne nous auraient pas écouté. Ils étaient de ces gens qui pensaient que les pires malheurs n'arrivaient qu'aux autres…

Et puis vint le jour où Anna et Andrew allèrent faire des courses à Luin. L'automne était très avancé et toujours aucune manifestation des Désians. Certaines personnes commençaient à se détendre, mais la tension était toujours palpable. Et le tourisme augmentait même au point de dépasser le taux des années précédentes. Comme quoi on pensait bien que soit les gens ne craignaient rien des Désians, qu'ils pouvaient rencontrer pire ailleurs, soit qu'ils étaient totalement idiots. Mais personne ne pensait cela.

Ils marchaient dans les rues de la ville, découvrant pour la première fois les bâtiments, la chaleur des habitants qui les changeaient tellement du calme trop plat de leur petit village. Tout était tellement bien. Tous les deux se juraient de revenir ici, lorsqu'ils se seraient enfin mariés, autrement dit pas avant leurs vingt ans.

Ils s'assirent près de la fontaine qui faisait tant la fierté de ses habitants, se tinrent par la main, en parfaits amoureux. Le soleil disparaissait derrière les nuages, mais même pendant son plus mauvais temps, Luin restait toujours aussi radieuse, et on prenait plaisir à profiter de la convivialité du coin. Autant dire que les deux fiancés ne regrettaient nullement de s'être momentanément absentés du village.

La fin de l'après-midi arriva, et ils quittèrent avec quelques regrets cette cité qu'ils aimaient tant, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Anna fut fière d'avoir naquit dans cette ville, autant qu'elle serait fière d'y vivre, dans le futur.

Si tout se passait bien…

Ils rentrèrent chez eux alors que le crépuscule rougeoyait au loin. Les parents d'Anna l'attendaient, ainsi que Milla et Cassiopée, qui avait profité de ses congés pour se rendre d'Asgard jusqu'ici. Avec le temps, les relations entre les trois sœurs ne s'étaient toujours pas améliorées, et Anna ne resta pas particulièrement ravie de revoir au moins l'une d'entre elles. Et leurs parents restaient de marbre devant tant d'hostilité… Le regard de la jeune fille s'assombrit et elle laissa là Andrew, lui murmurant « A demain » du bout des lèvres. Le jeune amoureux disparut au coin de la maison en lui faisant un signe de la main, et Anna rentra dans la maison.

Après une soirée en famille, où la conversation resta soutenue sans pour autant aller au-delà, Anna partit se coucher la première, fatiguée et désireuse d'être seule. Depuis que Cassiopée était partie, elle et Milla avaient désormais leurs chambres à elles seules. Cela arrangeait Anna qui pouvait désormais y ranger ses livres en toute liberté, sans avoir besoin de se cacher pour user volontiers de la lecture. Oui, tout irait de mieux en mieux lorsqu'elle et Andrew auraient trouvé un logis, où ils pourraient s'adonner tous les deux à leurs activités quotidiennes. Andrew n'interdirait pas à Anna de lire, lui.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle s'écroula sur son lit, sans prendre le temps de se déshabiller, et resta allongée un moment, explorant le plafond avant de papillonner des cils et de s'endormir tout à fait.

Un crépitement, des bruits… des musiques qui résonnaient de leur timbre criard dans ses oreilles. Non… des cris.

Anna eut un léger soubresaut avant de se réveiller tout à fait. Elle se releva brutalement, et se rendit compte à quel point il faisait sombre dans la pièce. Elle tâtonna dans l'obscurité sans trop savoir pourquoi. Les lampes à huile n'étaient pas encore utilisées à cette époque-là, et Anna n'avait qu'une bougie à faire brûler pour pouvoir faire un peu de lumière. Avec les allumettes qu'elle arrivait à se procurer bien sûr.

Il y avait des hurlements au dehors, le bruit du crépitement se faisait assourdissant, et Anna se rendit compte que c'était celui d'un feu… Un incendie se propageait dans la ville ! Comment ce prodige était-il possible ? Il n'y avait sûrement qu'une seule explication, mais elle priait pour qu'elle ne soit pas vraie.

Elle se leva, enjamba son matelas et se précipita hors de sa chambre. Elle sentit que la maison était vide, qu'il n'y avait pas trace de ses parents et de ses sœurs. L'avaient-ils oubliée ? Anna sentit la frustration autant que l'affolement s'insinuer sournoisement dans ses poumons, qui saccadaient sa respiration.

Elle descendit l'escalier qui grinça sous ses pieds nus, et bondit littéralement au rez-de-chaussée. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir des ailes dans le dos, tellement elle courait vite tandis que la peur accélérait chacun de ses pas.

Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée, et se précipita au dehors. Mais quelque chose de si éblouissant qu'elle dût fermer les yeux lui barra la route, et elle sentit la chaleur sur sa peau… Le feu. Même sans voir, elle le sentait, et son cœur rata plusieurs battements.

« Papa ! Maman ! Cassiopée ! Milla ! »

Elle hurlait chacun de ces noms comme si l'un d'eux pouvaient représenter sa chance de survie. Mais rien ne venait, et elle fut forcée de vaincre sa terreur pour cligner des yeux et tenter de traverser les flammes.

La douleur était insupportable. Elle fut certaine que tout son corps brûlait en même temps que ses vêtements. Mais en fait, c'était comme si le feu daignait la laisser passer, avec sa lueur narquoise si éblouissante.

« Ah ! » s'écria t-elle, et elle tomba en avant, s'égratignant le genou dans sa chute.

Elle sentait le roussi, et pensa que ses cheveux avaient dû brûler. Elle les sentait encore sur sa tête, mais elle n'avait pas la force d'y mettre la main pour vérifier.

Non, ce qui comptait, c'était retrouver Andrew et sa famille, et leur demander ce qui se passait, une bonne fois pour toutes. Même si elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

Les Désians.

Ils étaient là, ombre chinoise dans les ombres des maisons, leur silhouette sournoise s'élevant tandis qu'ils s'amusaient à saccager chaque centimètre carré du village.

Pourquoi… ?

Pourquoi réapparaissaient-ils de manière si violente, après tant de mois sans réaction ?

Et pourquoi devaient-ils s'acharner contre eux ?

Anna poussa un cri de douleur lorsqu'elle se releva, et sentit qu'on la hissait. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule, et poussa un gémissement. Andrew était là, le visage couvert de suie, la soutenant en hoquetant.

« Ta maison est en train de brûler, dit-il. Je suis soulagée que tu t'en sois sortie, ta famille ne t'a même pas attendue alors qu'ils quittaient la maison, j'ai pensé que tout était perdu lorsque j'ai vu l'incendie… Merci Déesse, tu es sauvée... »

Il l'étreignit brièvement, puis se recula et cria :

« Vite, maintenant ! Les Désians attaquent la ville ! Il faut trouver un moyen de fuir avant qu'ils ne détruisent tout ! »

Et il la prit par la main, l'entraînant loin de ce qu'avait été sa maison, bravant les flammes qui s'acharnaient à leur barrer le chemin, et Anna se rendit compte pour la première fois du courage d'Andrew, de sa volonté à vouloir protéger ceux qu'il aimait… Elle l'aima alors plus que jamais pour cela.

Ils arrivèrent sur la place du village, où ils furent effarés du spectacle qui s'offrit à leurs yeux. La foule s'amoncelait un peu partout. Les gens étaient soit en chemise de nuit où habillés avec précipitation, et d'autres arrivaient des autres côtés du village. Les Désians semblaient les inviter à se rassembler ici, comme des paysans ramèneraient des moutons dans l'enclos. Ils resserraient leur prise, et bloquaient la sortie. Andrew jura. Ainsi, ils étaient irrémédiablement coincés. A la merci de ces saloperies de Désians.

« Il faut partir, » murmura t-il.

Mais d'autres personnes revenaient du même côté qu'eux et ils furent contraints de suivre le chemin, courant à leur perte en toute impuissance.

Et dans la foule, Andrew lâcha la main d'Anna… et elle le perdit de vue.

« Andrew ! » hurla t-elle, mais son cri se perdit dans le vacarme que produisait un tel monde. Certains appelaient leurs enfants, leurs parents, leurs frères et leurs sœurs, leurs maris, leurs amis… C'était un désordre indescriptible. Une vache n'aurait pu y retrouver son veau.

Elle manqua être piétinée plusieurs fois, tandis qu'elle espérait pouvoir sentir le contact de la main d'Andrew sur son poignet, s'assurer qu'il était bien là. Elle percuta plusieurs personnes qu'elle ne reconnut pas, ne s'excusa pas et continua à avancer, vers on ne savait quelle direction. Au bout d'un moment, elle déboucha au premier rang tandis que derrière les pauvres gens s'entretuaient dans l'affolement.

Elle reconnut alors des visages familiers.

« Papa, maman ! »

Et elle se précipita vers sa famille, réunie dans un coin, qui essayait de se protéger du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

« Attention, Anna ! »cria son père en la voyant.

Elle sentit une décharge dans tout son corps, fut prise d'un violent spasme et tomba par terre, le corps tremblant encore de la violence du sort de foudre qu'elle venait de recevoir.

« Etres inférieurs ! »

A ce moment-là, ce fut le calme plat. Un silence terrifiant, presque autant que le vacarme d'auparavant. Anna sentit qu'on la relevait et elle s'écroula dans les bras de son père, qui la soutint.

« Ecoutez, êtres inférieurs, dit un homme qui venait d'apparaître, un bâton à la main et son casque masquant son visage, seul devant tant de monde. Après tant de mois passés sans aucune intervention de notre part, nous revenons, et ce, pour des raisons que seuls ceux que nous emmènerons avec nous comprendront. »

Le silence s'intensifia, les murmures s'arrêtèrent, comme si le temps avait arrêté son cours. Même les flammes qui s'agitaient toujours sur les toits calcinés des maisons ne pouvaient empêcher la vague de froid de s'insinuer dans la foule. Mais celle qui avait le plus froid, c'était Anna.

« Tiens bon, ma chérie, »chuchota son père.

_Ma chérie_. Un mot qu'il n'avait plus prononcé depuis des lustres. Un mot qui réchauffa son cœur bien que son corps entier fût glacé. Elle recommença à respirer normalement.

« Désormais, non seulement nous sommes maîtres de Luin, mais nous le sommes aussi de tous les territoires alentours. Alors, nous profiterons donc des êtres inférieurs qui séviront dans le coin aussi longtemps qu'il nous plaira. Aujourd'hui, nous emmènerons une vingtaine d'entre vous dans les remparts de notre Ferme Humaine, et nous mènerons sur eux des expériences qui ne concerneront que notre cause. Nous n'en aurons rien à faire de vos supplications et de vos plaintes. Nous tuerons si nécessaire. Maintenant, nous allons nous livrer au choix des prisonniers que nous emmènerons, ensuite, nous vous laisserons en paix. »

Anna sentit son père la serrer contre sa poitrine, et cette chaleur la réconforta. Parmi tous ces gens, y avait-il une chance que l'attention des Désians se reporte sur elle ?

« Toi, là ! » s'écria le Désian, en désignant le centre de la foule.

Il n'y eut aucune réaction de la part des personnes, mais un des soldats casqués s'approcha alors d'eux et saisit le bras d'un jeune garçon qui devait à peine avoir plus de douze ans. Celui-ci se débattit vainement, mais la claque que lui administra le soldat le fit se calmer. Les yeux écarquillés, sous les cris de la foule, il disparut derrière le commandant Désian.

Les ordres continuaient de claquer, incessamment, et les pleurs des gens s'étouffaient rapidement, comme une flamme qu'on éteindrait. La lune brillait dans le ciel, dardant son œil sournois sur le village en flammes. Les Désians prirent ainsi plusieurs femmes, des hommes robustes, des enfants, des vieillards. Leur cruauté ne connaissait pas de limite, et ils n'hésitèrent pas à arracher des bébés des bras de leurs mères qui hurlaient avant qu'on ne les tue.

Anna pensa que cela n'allait jamais finir, et la sensation glacée qui faisait se hérisser son échine n'en finissait pas de la tourmenter. Elle voulait voir Andrew. Plus que jamais, elle priait pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

Elle se débarrassa de l'étreinte de son père et se remit debout, chancelante. Mais un soldat Désian la vit et lança à son chef :

« Et cette fille là ? Elle m'a l'air parfaite ! Pourquoi ne l'emmènerions-nous pas avec nous ? »

Anna songea d'abord que c'était d'une autre qu'elle qu'on parlait. Mais lorsque le chef donna son accord et qu'elle sentit une poigne violente sur son bras, elle se sentit encore plus frigorifiée que jamais. Non, ce ne pouvait pas être possible… Non, elle ne pouvait pas… Pourquoi ?

Elle se laissa emmener sans résistance avec les autres prisonniers, sous les yeux effarés de son père, de sa mère et de ses sœurs…

« NON ! »

Un hurlement venant de la foule les fit s'arrêter, elle et le soldat Désian, et ils se retournèrent. Andrew était là, pointant un doigt tremblant vers eux. Dans son regard on lisait toute la terreur dont il était capable de faire preuve.

« Que veux-tu donc, misérable être inférieur ?

-Elle… dit Andrew, dans un sifflement aigu. Pourquoi l'emmenez-vous ? Rendez-la moi ! Elle ne peut pas venir chez vous ! »

Anna sentit une vague d'amour affluer en elle envers Andrew. Jusqu'au dernier moment, il était prêt à la protéger… Etait-il seulement conscient que toute résistance était inutile et qu'il risquait sa vie en ce moment même ?

« Tais-toi ! Nous faisons ce que nous voulons de votre sort, misérables humains ! Ton tour viendra quand nous déciderons de revenir un jour dans ce coin paumé, maintenant, laisse-nous !

-Fils de… » hurla Andrew, de toute la force de ses poumons, mais un coup de genou de l'un des soldats lui coupa le souffle.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, la bouche en sang, son regard croisa celui d'Anna. De toute ses forces, ses yeux lui témoignèrent leur affection, leur détresse, mais rien n'y pouvait faire… Tout était perdu pour eux deux.

La réaction d'Andrew semblait avoir stimulé la foule, car les gens se mirent en colère et commencèrent à montrer leur agressivité envers les Désians. Le soldat qui tenait toujours Anna fermement par le bras dit alors à son commandant :

« Chef, il faut partir d'ici tout de suite, où ces misérables humains prendront le dessus.

-Vous avez raison. Nous avons pris suffisamment de cobayes. Le seigneur Kvar sera satisfait de ce qu'on lui ramènera.

-Allez en route ! » s'écria le soldat, en poussant Anna vers l'avant.

Ils les forcèrent à se mettre en rang, leur attachèrent des chaînes de fer aux poignets, et leur donnèrent des coups pour les faire avancer. Anna était l'avant-dernière de la file, mais la terreur la figeait sur place. Un claquement de fouet dans ses jambes écorchées la fit se mettre en marche. Et ils quittèrent ainsi le village à feu et à sang, abandonnant le reste des habitants à leur sort, chacun délaissant sa famille ou ses amis pour un aller simple vers l'Enfer. Car c'était bien en Enfer qu'ils allaient.

La nuit les enveloppait de sa noirceur souillée, tandis que des pleurs silencieux s'élevaient dans le ciel, ne cessant de lui donner une couleur grise et triste. Et Anna, dans tout ça, qui restait sans réagir.

« Que deviendrons-nous ? se murmura t-elle.

-Des instruments, ma chère, des instruments… » dit une voix, dans son dos.

Elle détourna la tête et vit un jeune homme, qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

« Pourquoi ?

-Parce que pour _eux_, nous ne servons que de bétail. Je pensais que tu le savais déjà… du moins je crois. »

Le jeune homme paraissait calme, comme si toute cette mascarade ne le concernait pas. Prenait-il au moins conscience qu'il était prisonnier des Désians ?

« Mais que feront-ils de nous lorsque nous rentrerons dans leurs Fermes ?

-Des cobayes, tu ne les as pas entendus ? Ils vont expérimenter des choses inavouables sur nous. La Ferme Humaine d'Asgard est la plus cruelle d'entre toutes. Nous n'aurions pas pu plus mal tomber. Là-bas, personne n'en est jamais revenu, et ceux qui réussissaient à s'échapper ne faisaient pas long feu, parce qu'ils étaient décimés par une maladie inconnue et terrible…

-Je ne veux pas mourir, dit-elle.

-Pourtant, un jour tu y seras obligée, ma pauvre. Les Désians sont sans pitié. Ils ne nous tuent que dans leur propre intérêt. Là où nous allons, c'est un Paradis pour eux, mais pour nous, plus aucun moment de joie ne sera possible…

-C'est-à-dire…

-C'est ça. Bienvenue en Enfer, petite. »

*_ Solitudo melior quam malus amicus est : _la solitude est meilleure qu'un mauvais ami, ou, si vous préférez, mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné.

* * *

_Voilà._

_Si vous voyez des fautes, indiquez-les moi, parce que je n'ai en ce moment même pas le temps de les corriger. De là où je serais peut-être, je lirais les reviews et j'enverrai un message à chacun des lecteurs. Donc merci encore et passez de bonnes vacances pour la plupart!_

_Réponse à quelques reviews, enfin une, pour le moment: Euh... Pour savoir si c'était Kratos dans le chapitre précédent? Eh bien... Libérez votre imagination voyons! Même si c'est l'évidence même, c'est beau de s'imaginer les choses les plus excitantes!_


	5. La Ferme Humaine

_Revoilà!^^_

_J'ai l'impression que cette semaine a duré très longtemps. Normal, avec tout ce que j'ai fait, durant mon séjour de vacances (ouille, ouille, j'aurais pas dû faire trop de barque sur cet étang, j'ai les bras engourdis, mais j'ai adoré ramer)._

_Tout ça pour pas vous dire que... voilà pas ce chapitre. _

_J'ai hésité un moment à en envoyer deux d'un coup, étant donné que mercredi prochain, je ne serai sans aucun doute pas connectée à internet, vu que je pars dans un endroit où il n'y a pas, justement, d'ordinateur, comme chaque année en fait. J'ai préféré faire durer le suspense, et poster donc, peut-être le week-end prochain, peut-être le lundi, peut-être le mardi, on verra quand ce sera possible. Voilà, en gros mon emploi du temps._

_Très humblement, je souhaite à tous une bonne lecture._

**Disclaimer:** Je me suis rendue compte que je n'en avais pas fait la semaine précédente. Mais expliquez-moi à quoi ça sert à chaque fois de faire un disclaimer en sachant que ceux d'avant valent aussi pour tout le long de cette fic? Trêve de bavardage, donc, les personnages et le jeu sont à Namco, et l'histoire, évidemment, m'appartient, ainsi que les potentiels OC comme Maya qui seront présents dans ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :****La Ferme Humaine**

_« Je refuse qu'on fasse ce qu'on veut de ma vie. Chacun est maître de soi, et on décide de se partager avec une personne qu'on veut pourvu qu'elle ne force pas le passage. Quant au reste, qu'on me laisse tranquille… »_

Un an. Une longue année de calvaire s'était écoulée depuis son incarcération ici, en Enfer. Un an durant lequel des choses inavouables s'étaient produites entre ces murs d'acier et durant lequel on avait fait des tests sur les prisonniers. Un an suffisant pour traumatiser toute une vie.

Un an de perdu dans la vie d'Anna Irving, pauvre jeune fille qui avait tout perdu, jusqu'à son nom pour finir ainsi, un an condamné au travail forcé et à la torture. Un an de dépression et d'envie de tout abandonner, de tout laisser tomber et se recroqueviller dans un coin en attendant que les Désians vous tuent. Voilà en quoi consistait un séjour dans les Fermes Humaines. Qui saurait supporter pareille horreur ?

A son entrée ici, on avait séparé Anna de ses compagnons d'infortune après qu'on ait fait des tests d'ADN sur eux la veille, et entraîné dans un grand bâtiment en acier d'un gris déprimant. A l'intérieur s'était trouvée une salle d'opération qui avait tout pour ressembler à nos chambres d'hôpital de maintenant. Mais Anna ne connaissait rien de cette technologie, et la peur s'était insinuée dans ses veines, avait soulevé son cœur et faite se sentir mal à l'aise. Les Désians qui étaient dans cette sorte de laboratoire, tous généralement des Demi-elfes à voir leurs oreilles, la couleur de leurs cheveux et de leurs yeux, s'étaient tournés vers elle et avaient semblait-il acquiescé, comme si eux et les soldats avaient passé un accord commun. Ils étaient tous vêtus de blouses blanches, n'étaient pas casqués, mais Anna pouvait sentir leur effroyable rancœur au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle eut un haut-le-cœur et laissa échapper un hoquet. Puis une jeune femme, qui semblait à peine atteindre la trentaine, avait dit quelque chose. Anna y avait à peine fait attention mais elle avait remarqué alors la façon dont cette jeune femme se détachait de ses congénères. Elle s'était alors rendue compte avec la plus grande surprise qui fût qu'elle était humaine :

« … Devriez avant tout lui faire prendre une douche, vous ne croyez pas ? Elle est si sale que je ne pense pas qu'elle soit pour le moment compatible à l'expérience…

-Eh bien t'as qu'à le faire ! avait dit avec brutalité l'un des soldats en jetant Anna vers l'avant. Celle-ci avait trébuché puis chuté, face contre terre. C'est vous les scientifiques. La propreté des cobayes, c'est de votre ressort. Nous on ne fait qu'accomplir les ordres du Seigneur Kvar. »

Son collègue avait acquiescé et ils avaient tous les deux quitté la pièce à grands pas.

Anna avait été remise sur pied par les scientifiques qui l'avaient transportée ensuite vers l'Humaine qui semblait être leur chef. Celle-ci avait regardé Anna d'un air pincé et dit :

« Bien. Sérieusement, tu as besoin de te laver avant ce qui va suivre. Nous ne supporterions pas de faire des expériences sur un sujet qui ne prend même pas la peine d'estimer des mesures d'hygiène… »

Le trait d'humour dans la voix de la jeune femme ne la rendit pas pour autant sympathique aux yeux d'Anna, mais elle n'avait pas résisté lorsqu'on l'avait entraînée dans une salle adjacente. Là, on l'avait laissée en lui donnant les instructions nécessaires.

« Nous te surveillerons constamment toutefois, au cas où tu n'entreprendrais une tentative de fuite ou de suicide inutile. Nous avons souvent eu affaire à ce genre de cas et nous prenons donc toutes les mesures nécessaires. Ici, les douches : tu as droit à un savon et un gant pour le lavage, mais rien d'autre. Le système de séchage automatique est en place et nous veillerons à ce que tu sois totalement apte à la fin de ta toilette… »

Et les scientifiques Demi-elfes avaient quitté la pièce.

Anna était épuisée, aussi elle avait l'impression que chaque geste qu'elle faisait paraissait trop dur à entreprendre. De plus, elle se sentait terriblement sale, et le simple fait de prendre une douche la surprenait davantage de la part des Désians : elle les avait imaginés pire que ça, au point de la laisser mourir dans son coin sans lever le petit doigt. Aussi surprenant que ce fût, elle leur en fut reconnaissante, mais son estime pour eux s'arrêta là.

Le corps lourd, elle s'était déshabillée et s'était littéralement jetée dans la douche, comme si elle espérait que sa tête heurterait le tranchant d'un mur de verre et que son crâne se briserait sous l'impact.

Mais les Désians avaient trop bien prévu leur coup. L'intérieur du cabinet était rond, les murs étaient lisses et rien ne laissait prévoir un possible suicide. Ces gens étaient diablement intelligents. Diablement…

Elle avait cherché un levier pour actionner l'eau, l'avait trouvé, appuyé dessus après avoir tâtonné. Elle avait aussitôt poussé un cri perçant : le jet qui en avait résulté était glacé.

Mais cela avait suffi pour la réveiller, car elle s'était lavée en vitesse avant de désactiver le robinet et s'était précipitée hors du cabinet, mouillée et frigorifiée.

Le reste avait été un enfer. Après le froid vint la chaleur torride : le système de séchage se mit en marche et un instant l'on se serait presque cru à Triet. Mais Anna n'aurait pu comparer, car elle n'y était jamais allée.

La brusque montée de chaleur avait provoqué en elle un haut-le corps qui lui fit mal aux poumons, et elle se mit à genoux. Les scientifiques rentrèrent à ce moment dans la salle et éteignirent le système avant d'aller chercher des vêtements, de la soulever et de l'en vêtir comme s'ils manipulaient une marionnette. Finalement, les Désians n'avaient pas plus de cœur en ce qui concernait la toilette des prisonniers qu'en matière de travaux forcés : ils faisaient en sorte que chaque minute de votre vie fût un cauchemar.

Lorsqu'on la sortit de la terrible salle de bains, Anna se débarrassa de la forte poigne de ses geôliers et vomit par terre. La grimace de dégoût de la jeune Humaine qui vint à ce moment-là évoquait presque la pitié.

« Décidément, les Demi-elfes ne comprendront jamais à quel point certaines conditions de vie peuvent être instables pour un Humain.

-Les Demi-elfes ne font que leur rendre la monnaie de la pièce, dit l'un des scientifiques, un homme aux cheveux verts, dont on n'aurait pu certifier l'âge.

-Vous avez peut-être raison. »

Elle avait ordonné à ses collègues d'amener Anna sur la table d'opération.

« Ne te leurre pas, dit la jeune femme, à l'intention de la cobaye. Ce que tu as subi plus tôt n'était qu'un avant-goût de ton séjour en ces lieux. Là, c'est à ce moment précis que commence ton véritable cauchemar.

-Tu es trop sensible, Maya. »

Maya… C'était donc le nom de cette femme. Que faisait-elle donc en ces lieux, elle, une Humaine ? Il n'y avait donc pas que des Demi-Elfes qui travaillaient en tant que Désians ?

Et puis, son nom, Maya… Il ressemblait si atrocement au prénom de sa sœur, Milla… Les larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Anna. Oh, comme elle voulait les voir, plus que jamais en ce moment même… Andrew…

Les Désians l'installèrent presque avec douceur sur la table d'opération, attachèrent chacun de ses membres de chaque côté du support et retroussèrent la manche de son bras gauche, paume de la main vers le bas. Maya saisit cette main-là et l'examina soigneusement.

« Cela me semble parfait. Endormez-là. Il vaut mieux que cela se fasse sans souffrance, parce que la douleur sera pire au réveil… »

De mauvaise grâce, certains scientifiques avaient quitté la pièce sûrement pour aller chercher de l'anesthésie, chose que les gens de Sylvarant ne connaissaient pas à cette époque-là. Anna fut tenue immobile, écoutant sans comprendre ce que disaient les gens autour d'elle. Tout était si soudain… Elle ne comprenait rien de ce qui lui arrivait, ne savait même pas ce qu'elle faisait là. Et les autres ? Ceux qui avaient été pris en même temps qu'elle ? Que devenaient-ils ? Subissaient-ils la même chose qu'elle ? Et cet homme qui lui avait souhaité la bienvenue en enfer ? Anna l'avait trouvé glauque, mais elle comprenait maintenant ce qu'il voulait dire…

Les autres Demi-Elfes revinrent et donnèrent quelque chose à la femme qui semblait superviser les opérations par-dessus la table. Anna suivit du regard chaque geste d'un air absent. Puis la jeune femme versa un liquide transparent dans un tube qu'elle enfila ensuite dans une sorte de tube plus grand et qui se terminait par une pointe fine mais inquiétante. Anna n'avait jamais vu cela. Puis Maya s'était tournée vers elle et lui avait dit :

« Ferme les yeux, je vais t'endormir. »

Endormir ? Ne pouvait-elle pas le faire elle-même tout de suite ? Anna n'avait jamais entendu parler de quoi que ce soit qui endorme, aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne. Alors, contrairement aux indications que lui avait données la femme, elle ne ferma pas les yeux, les garda grands ouverts.

« Tu l'auras voulu, » dit Maya, d'un ton de regret.

Elle avait alors dirigé la pointe vers l'avant-bras d'Anna et celle-ci avait suivi la progression de l'objet qui s'avançait dangereusement et inexorablement de sa peau si blanche et sensible à ce moment là…

« AÏE ! »

Elle avait poussé un cri lorsque la pointe de l'objet avait traversé sa peau, pénétré dans la veine et injecté son liquide transparent. Les yeux écarquillés, elle avait vu le tube se vider de tout son contenu et la pointe se retirer de son avant-bras.

« Voilà, c'est fait. Maintenant, il faut fermer les yeux. »

La femme avait dirigé une main presque rassurante sur ses paupières et avait fermé ses yeux, tandis qu'Anna sentait presque aussitôt la torpeur l'envahir, ses membres s'engourdir et son esprit sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Et elle s'endormit.

« Parfait, nettoyez-moi cette main, c'est ici qu'on va intégrer l'exphère. Cela semble être l'endroit où il pourra le mieux se nourrir de l'esprit humain. Vous avez compris ? »

Les scientifiques hochèrent positivement la tête. Et l'un d'eux apporta alors un objet rougeoyant au sein d'un drap d'une blancheur de neige qui contrastait avec la couleur rouge rubis de la minuscule pierre.

« L'exsphère du Projet Angelus… Exactement comme l'avait prévu le Seigneur Kvar. Elle sera notre sujet d'étude idéal… » murmura Maya, en examinant attentivement l'objet avec une lueur malveillante dans le regard.

Puis les scientifiques avaient saisi la main de la jeune fille endormie et avait frotté un tissu mouillé contre la peau, dévoilant ainsi les petites veinules qui serpentaient le long du dos de la main.

« Vous voyez, ici ? expliqua Maya. Toutes ces veines sont reliées au milieu du dos de la main gauche, ce qui est très particulier chez cette jeune fille car nous avons rarement observé de cas semblable chez un être humain. C'est en ce point précis que nous allons insérer l'exphère : s'il est relié à chaque partie du corps, il ne s'en développera que mieux. Plus longtemps il restera dans un corps humain, et alors il deviendra de plus en plus puissant, et constituera une arme utile pour le Seigneur du Cruxis. Le Seigneur Kvar a bien calculé son coup… »

Il y avait une note d'admiration dans sa voix.

« Allons, mettez-vous au travail. Le Seigneur Kvar ne tolérera aucun retard dans cette opération. Il veut avoir un compte rendu du résultat avant demain. »

Aussitôt les scientifiques se précipitèrent comme un seul homme sur la jeune fille endormie, sous les ordres de l'Humaine qui s'assurait du bon déroulement de l'opération.

Ils frottèrent le dos de la main gauche, éteignirent les lampes et, à la lueur d'une lumière basse et tamisée, il oeuvrèrent en silence.

Tout le travail fut très simple. La simple difficulté était de maintenir le cobaye immobile lorsque celle-ci gémissait et commençait à gigoter. Là alors les chances de faire une fausse manœuvre étaient grandes, mais jusque là tout se passa aussi bien que l'on aurait pu s'imaginer.

Puis, vers la fin, Maya fit signe à tout le monde d'arrêter, et murmura :

« Bien, désormais nous allons commencer la phase expérimentale. Je m'en charge personnellement. Entourez-moi pour m'apporter le matériel nécessaire en cas de besoin. Maintenant, portez-moi l'exsphère.

Un scientifique alla aussitôt recueillir la pierre dans son drap blanc et la rapporta avec précaution à la jeune femme.

« Merci. Reculez, maintenant. »

Elle prit l'exsphère avec une patience infinie dans sa main gantée, comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de très fragile qu'il ne fallait surtout pas faire tomber. Etait-ce le cas ? Sûrement.

Puis elle se tourna vers la table d'opération et leva la main vers l'arrière, comme pour réclamer le plus grand silence possible. Cette phase-là serait cruciale, et si elle échouait, ils s'attireraient les foudres du Seigneur Kvar. Et pas qu'au sens figuré du terme.

Avec lenteur, elle apposa l'exsphère sur le dos de la main de la jeune fille, maintenant son poignet immobile pour plus de facilité à la tâche, à l'endroit précis d'où elle devait se trouver. Puis elle se recula précipitamment.

Ils attendirent tous quelques instants, fixant la pierre et la main de la jeune fille, et pour la première fois l'angoisse fit place à l'austérité dans la salle, chacun retenant son souffle.

Puis il y eut un bruit mat, comme un craquement. Effarés ils regardèrent l'exsphère s'incruster dans le dos de la main de la jeune fille, comme une graine sournoise qui prendrait racine en sa source. Le cobaye poussa un gémissement, fut prise de soubresauts, ouvrit des yeux vides où brillait une lueur de souffrance, puis les spasmes cessèrent et elle se tint immobile sur le support.

Ils avaient réussi.

Le Projet Angelus allait pouvoir aboutir, enfin, après tant d'années de recherche.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tout d'abord, tout fut très calme, comme un sommeil sans rêve. Puis ce fut une pluie de cauchemars, tous comprenant une même chose : la douleur. Une douleur terrible, qui puisait son énergie dans son corps et l'affaiblissait de plus en plus à chaque instant. Un instant elle pensa se réveiller, mais le sommeil la gardait dans ses tréfonds, elle ne parvenait pas à s'en échapper. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose s'acharnait sur elle, comme un monstre intérieur qui déchirait son âme en petits morceaux, la tuait à petit feu, et y prenait plaisir…

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, dans une petite cellule déprimante et totalement dépourvue de couleur. Un instant elle se demanda où elle était, puis se souvint. L'enlèvement, la table d'opération, le sommeil qui l'avait prise sans raison. Et la douleur, qui était toujours là, à sa main gauche.

Instinctivement elle leva le bras, pour voir pourquoi elle avait si mal à cet endroit-là, pourquoi elle avait l'impression qu'on lui pompait quelque chose, et se figea.

Qu'avait-elle, sur la main ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette petite chose rouge, brillante comme un œil au milieu du dos de sa main ?

Elle se releva, grimaça. La douleur s'accentua, mais elle n'y prit pas garde. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi on lui avait mis ça là, pourquoi on la faisait tant souffrir sans raison valable. Pourquoi tant de questions ?

Un Désian patrouillait près de sa cellule. Elle se leva, bien que cela lui fût difficile, et alla s'accrocher à la paroi de sa prison. C'était du verre.

Elle tambourina un instant dessus, dans l'espoir d'attirer l'attention du soldat. Elle réussit, mais l'homme ne lui adressa qu'un regard peu amène et moqueur, d'autant qu'elle pouvait en tirer derrière le masque que formait ce maudit casque et qui cachait l'expression du visage du soldat. Elle renonça à s'acharner, et alla se rasseoir sur son lit.

Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, et elle ne savait laquelle poser en premier, et à qui s'adresser.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Et désormais, elle était en train de pousser un gros bloc de pierre, que sa carrure n'aurait pu faire bouger à elle toute seule. Mais même avec d'autres personnes, elle s'étonnait de l'aisance avec laquelle elle faisait avancer le rocher, et pensait que c'était grâce à la petite pierre rouge qu'elle portait depuis désormais un an jour pour jour. Le travail était de plus en plus dur au fil du temps, et Anna se disait que les Désians étaient bien malins pour les faire travailler jusqu'à l'épuisement. Lorsque les gens s'écroulaient, les Désians les exhortaient à se relever, et ils les fouettaient si nécessaire. Et lorsque la personne ne pouvait vraiment plus bouger, ils la relevaient et l'emmenaient. On n'entendait plus parler d'elle après cela. Et chaque jour avait son nouveau lot de peur et d'attente de ce qui allait se dérouler.

Pourtant, Anna ne savait pas pourquoi, elle avait l'impression que les Désians la faisaient travailler plus ou moins que les autres selon les jours. Elle sentait qu'à leur façon de la regarder, ils souhaitaient la « préserver » le plus possible. Mais de quoi ? Pourquoi paraissait-elle si importante à leurs yeux ? Chaque semaine un soldat l'emmenait dans le laboratoire où s'était menée l'expérience un an auparavant, et la jeune femme qui s'appelait Maya l'examinait attentivement, avant de la laisser partir en direction de sa cellule.

Maya se nommait en fait Maggie Sunwarm. D'après ce qu'on disait, elle serait bel et bien humaine, mais avec du sang elfe dans les veines. Elle possédait donc de nombreux talents qu'elle mettait aux services des Désians. On ne connaissait quasiment rien d'elle, à part qu'elle aurait vécu une enfance difficile et qu'elle vouait un culte aux Désians depuis l'adolescence. Mais elle était aussi connue pour sa grande clémence auprès des prisonniers, même si elle se montrait souvent dure pour certains cas. En tout cas, personne ne savait que penser d'elle, on ne lui faisait pas beaucoup confiance, aussi bien chez les prisonniers que chez les Désians, des membres de son propre clan.

Mais Maya s'en contrefichait de l'avis des autres.

On la voyait souvent avec des cheveux courts, peu soignés, châtains se terminant en épis dans le cou. Les prisonniers la surnommaient « blouse blanche » car elle ne se séparait jamais de sa veste et que personne ne s'imaginait la voir un seul jour sans. Maya était un grand mystère pour toute la Ferme Humaine.

Et elle s'en contrefichait toujours autant.

Un soir, Anna lui avait demandé pourquoi tous les Désians la traitaient aussi différemment des autres. En temps normal, le scientifique à qui elle aurait posé la question n'aurait pas répondu ou aurait appelé un soldat si elle insistait trop lourdement pour qu'il la gratifie de plusieurs coups bien sentis, mais Maya se comportait rarement comme ça. Ses réponses étaient claires et directes, elle n'hésitait pas à aller droit au but.

« Tu es spéciale, avait-elle dit.

-Spéciale ?

-Spéciale. Tout simplement parce que tu possèdes une chose à laquelle les Désians tiennent comme à la prunelle de leurs yeux, il n'est rien de plus clair.

Anna avait jeté un coup d'œil à la pierre rouge incrustée dans sa peau.

-Est-ce qu'il s'agirait… ?

-Tu as le droit d'y penser, mais pas de le répéter à voix haute. Nous préférons que ton… importance à nos yeux ne soit pas répétée sous tous les toits. Maintenant, tais-toi, j'ai fini de t'examiner. »

Anna avait essayé de soutirer plus d'informations, mais déjà la scientifique avait appelé le soldat chargé de l'escorter dans sa cellule.

Chaque soir, après « l'examination », Anna ressentait une douleur désagréable sur sa main gauche, qui remontait jusqu'à son bras. Elle avait l'impression que la pierre rouge la vidait de son énergie, lui pompait la vie jusqu'à en être repue. Mais il semblait que cette chose ne l'était jamais, repue. A la fin de la journée Anna était épuisée, par le travail et par cette pierre qui lui aspirait son énergie au point de ne plus pouvoir la faire tenir sur ses jambes.

Aussi elle s'écroulait sur le lit et attendait que le sommeil la prenne.

En quelques mois, Anna avait vite compris que l'Enfer ne pouvait être pire que cet endroit-là. Dès chaque lendemain, on faisait des tests sur eux, on les mettait à bout au bout d'une matinée à peine. A chaque fois les Désians ne disaient rien, acquiesçaient de la tête et les emmenaient dans plusieurs salles à la suite. Ils avaient à peine eu le temps de manger. Et d'ailleurs, on leur donnait rarement de la nourriture chaque jour. Anna avait déjà tenu plus d'une semaine avec l'estomac vide, et elle savait que chaque lendemain il fallait qu'elle se conduise docilement pour avoir une chance de toucher une pitance.

Elle avait maigri considérablement en un an. Désormais, on ne lui voyait guère plus que la peau sur les os. Ses cheveux autrefois si clairs et ondulés étaient aujourd'hui raides, rêches et lui descendant jusqu'aux fesses. Ses mèches retombaient en boucles molles sur son visage aux joues creusées et on voyait clairement qu'elle ne les lavait pas souvent. Son corps entier était sale, si bien qu'elle s'en trouvait elle-même repoussante.

En clair, Anna n'était pas une grande beauté.

Ses yeux étaient assombris par la mélancolie et par les larmes qui s'en échappaient des fois. Elle était si fine et fragile qu'on aurait pu la briser comme une paille. A chaque fois elle avait l'impression que ses os allaient se rompre à la tâche, et qu'elle allait s'écrouler raide morte au bout d'une heure de travail.

Elle avait contracté plusieurs maladies dues à sa mauvaise hygiène, la plupart potentiellement mortelles. Mais avec les bons soins des Désians, elle avait été rétablie avec plusieurs séquelles néanmoins.

Son cauchemar était pourtant très loin d'être terminé, et elle désespérait de plus en plus chaque jour d'apercevoir une étincelle de liberté au bout du tunnel si noir dans lequel elle s'était enfoncée. Elle avait peur, elle souffrait des mauvaises conditions et de la douleur qui perçait presque tout le temps dans son bras gauche, comme si on lui pompait son sang dans les veines, et elle supportait difficilement les corrections que les Désians administraient aux prisonniers. Cela lui donnait une douleur mentale, comme si elle était capable d'empathie à l'égard de ses camarades d'infortune.

Mais ce qu'elle n'oublierait jamais, c'était le visage de celui qui était la cause de tous leurs malheurs. Le Seigneur Kvar n'avait fait son apparition qu'une fois devant la foule des prisonniers. C'était lors d'un examen général passé sur eux pour tester leur capacité de résistance à la petite pierre rouge que chacun gardait incrustée sur n'importe quelle partie de leur corps, que ce soit leur poitrine ou l'une de leurs deux mains. Dès ce jour, il avait inspiré encore plus la terreur de ceux qui le craignaient déjà de nom auparavant mais qui n'avaient jamais vu son visage. C'était un demi-elfe svelte, qui savait s'imposer et aux longues oreilles pointues. Ses cheveux étaient plats et lisses, tirés vers l'arrière, ce qui laissait apercevoir son front haut. Son visage était pointu, il était très pâle, mais ce n'était pas ça qui avait pétrifié tout le monde, non, c'était son regard…

Jamais Anna n'avait vu de tels yeux. Entièrement noirs, grands et bridés, pourtant continuellement écarquillés, comme pris de démence. Avec seulement une pupille blanchâtre, qui contrastait avec la noirceur de cet œil qui aurait dû être blanc. Un monstre, il s'agissait d'un monstre, s'étaient convaincus les prisonniers de la Ferme Humaine. Mais si seulement ils savaient qu'il ne l'était pas que d'apparence…

Sinon, le Seigneur Kvar ne bougeait quasiment jamais de ses appartements, ou alors il s'absentait de la Ferme, ce qui n'était pas de trop pour les détenus. On ne savait pas quelles étaient ses activités, et personne ne souhaitait en avoir connaissance. Tout le monde préférait rester dans son coin. Pourtant, comme ses subordonnés, il avait souvent regardé Anna d'un air intéressé, surtout l'exphère à sa main gauche, et il chuchotait quelquefois à l'oreille de l'un des subordonnés en question. Mais Anna aurait donné cher pour qu'il pose les yeux ailleurs, car elle avait l'impression qu'ils mettaient sa chair à vif, comme une flamme qui serait passée trop près de sa peau.

« Cobaye A012 ! Au travail et plus vite que ça ! »

Anna fut rappelée à l'ordre de ses rêveries par un soldat Désian qui surveillait le travail des prisonniers. Soupirant à fendre l'âme, elle mit encore plus d'ardeur au travail sous l'œil vigilant du Demi-Elfe qui n'hésitait pas à leur donner des coups si nécessaires. Il était rare qu'elle n'en reçoive pas. Le plus souvent, les Désians le faisaient par plaisir, pour se divertir, mais il y avait aussi pour les travaux forcés. Quiconque était surpris à ne pas travailler méritait une correction, et c'était en règle dans toutes les Fermes Humaines connues à ce jour. Plus le prisonnier recevait de corrections, plus il devenait dépressif et son exphère rougeoyait sur la partie du corps où on la lui avait incrustée. Et alors les Désians l'emmenaient pour ne plus jamais le ramener.

Rares étaient ceux qui savaient ce qu'ils devenaient, mais certains dans le camp en avaient connaissance, bien qu'ils ne soient pas une source confiante. C'étaient des gens qui avaient cherché à s'enfuir et qui étaient tombés dans une immense usine où les gens étaient disaient-ils « transformés en cristaux rouges semblables à ce qu'on leur mettait à même la peau ». On les avait pris pour des fous, même s'ils avaient paru traumatisés et que toute envie de s'échapper les avait quittés après un tel spectacle. Mais Anna se mordait les doigts à chaque fois que son exphère à elle luisait sur sa peau : elle ne voulait pas qu'on l'emmène à son tour.

Un bruit de sifflet leur indiqua que la journée était terminée et qu'ils devaient regagner leurs cellules. Escortés d'une demi-douzaine de soldats avec d'autres compagnons d'infortune, une femme aux yeux cernés, deux enfants visiblement très jeunes et de quatre hommes complètement amorphes, ils prirent le chemin de leur « dortoir » si on pouvait appeler cela ainsi, dans le plus grand silence. Anna fut prise à part pour son examination hebdomadaire et abandonna le reste du groupe en partant au laboratoire. A sa plus grande surprise, lorsqu'elle entra dans le bâtiment puis dans la grande salle blanche, elle y trouva effectivement Maya, mais pas seule. Il y avait…

Elle se pétrifia d'horreur. Le corps tremblant d'une profonde répulsion, elle se refusa à avancer davantage. Plutôt mourir que faire ça, était sa résolution, mais le soldat à côté d'elle ne semblait pas d'accord et lui donna un coup de pied dans les jambes. De mauvaise grâce et avec un air de défi sur le visage, elle daigna avancer de quelques pas, mais pas plus.

« Puisque je vous dis qu'elle n'est pas encore prête pour cela. Son exphère n'est pas au point. Il faudrait encore attendre quelques années peut-être le temps qu'elle se développe, mais croyez-en nos suppositions, il n'est pas encore temps. Il faut que le sujet mûrisse, s'exclama Maya, dans son habituelle blouse blanche.

-Hum, Quelques années vous dites… Je pensais que le Seigneur Yggdrassil ne daignerait pas attendre plus, il s'agit d'un projet important qui plus est… Je l'en informerai, mais je préférai un peu plus tôt, dit son interlocuteur, d'un ton horriblement doucereux et familier.

-C'est hors de question pour le moment, Seigneur. Le sujet n'est ici que depuis un an, elle est très jeune et il faut la maintenir en vie le plus longtemps possible. Saviez-vous qu'elle a contracté plusieurs maladies d'un coup qui pouvaient tout chambouler comme un château de cartes ? Tout ça, c'est à cause de l'incompétence de vos soldats qui ne la traitent pas comme il se doit. Depuis, nous avons établi un programme comme quoi je l'examinerai moi-même un soir par semaine… Tiens d'ailleurs, la voici. »

Anna aurait préféré que Maya reporte son attention sur elle bien plus tard, afin que l'homme à ses côtés n'ait pas le temps de l'apercevoir.

Son échine se glaça lorsqu'il se détourna vers elle, d'un mouvement vif. Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres pâles du Chef de la Ferme Humaine et il hocha la tête, comme s'il comprenait. Il la dévorait des yeux, c'était clair, mais dans le sens où elle avait son importance dans... dans quoi exactement? Les Désians faisaient tant de mystère à propos de cette pierre bizarre. Car il s'agissait bien de la pierre, elle l'avait compris à l'instant. « Tu es spéciale » avait dit Maya, et bien voilà pourquoi elle lui avait dit ça…

Instinctivement, elle porta sa main droite à la manche de son bras gauche pour l'étirer sur la petite pierre rouge incrustée sur le dos de son autre main. Kvar surprit son geste.

« Doucement, cet objet ne t'appartient pas en priorité, » dit-il, de son timbre atrocement mielleux, qui s'écoulait de sa bouche comme s'il ne s'agissait que de liquide.

Anna était à la fois fascinée et dégoûtée par cet homme. Tout chez lui invitait à la répulsion, mais en même temps il paraissait affreusement séducteur, malgré son visage hideux qui se détachait tant de la moyenne parmi tous les Demi-Elfes. Ses yeux la brûlaient comme s'il s'agissait de lasers directement issus de ses pupilles blanchâtres, ils l'exploraient de long en large, et finissaient impitoyablement par s'arrêter sur sa main qu'elle tentait de cacher vainement. Là, son sourire sans joie s'élargit encore plus.

Maya s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Bien, il est temps de passer à l'étape de l'examination. Nous vous informerons lorsqu'elle sera prête un jour, mais pour l'instant, je me répète, elle a besoin de temps. Vous pouvez voir par vous-même dans quel état elle se trouve. Je vais lui faire avaler des substances qui la remettront en aplomb.

- Il ne faudrait peut-être pas abuser, ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'agit du sujet n°1 qu'elle a le droit à un traitement de faveur, » suggéra Kvar, ne quittant pas la main d'Anna des yeux.

Maya marmonna vaguement un « si tels sont vos ordres » puis se précipita sur sa patiente qu'elle emmena ensuite de l'autre côté de la pièce. Anna sentait toujours le regard brûlant dans son dos et elle aurait juré entendre Kvar ricaner, ce qui ne l'étonnait pas en fin de compte.

Quel homme affreux, n'empêche… La façon dont il l'avait regardée… On aurait dit un enfant avide de tester ses nouveaux jouets. Et encore, la comparaison ne pouvait même pas tenir debout. Anna se sentit brusquement rafraîchie lorsque Maya alla lui passer un gant froid sur son front.

« Ca va, pas de fièvre… Cela n'empêche pas un breuvage nécessaire. Tu es si faible qu'un coup de vent t'emporterait. »

Pour la première fois, Anna resta silencieuse tout le temps de l'examination et revint dans ses appartements comme vidée. Cette soirée avait été riche en péripéties, il fallait dire… Mais ce regard… elle ne pouvait pas l'oublier, et elle rêvait presque de ne plus l'affronter, car elle sentait ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête chaque fois qu'elle y pensait. Par la Déesse… Ce cauchemar ne cesserait donc jamais ?

Suffisamment éprouvée pour ce soir, Anna eut du mal à s'endormir. Toutes les heures, elle entendait les bruits caractéristiques des caméras qui bougeaient de droite à gauche dans un crissement entêtant et des bottes des soldats Désians en patrouille cette nuit-là. Elle serra ses draps sales contre elle et tenta de fermer les yeux une bonne fois pour toutes. Mais les mêmes images revenaient alors chaque fois : celle de ces yeux qui l'avaient tant choquée et de tortures qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginées dans ses rêves les plus fous. Non, cette nuit-là, elle ne pourrait pas s'abandonner aux méandres du sommeil tant que ce genre de pensées nourrissait l'intérieur de sa boîte crânienne. Et puis, qui aurait envie d'y songer dans l'attente d'un lendemain qui se révélerait aussi catastrophique que les autres ?

Une larme tomba sur son matelas trop dur et elle resongea pour la première fois à la vie qu'elle avait eue avant… et qu'elle aurait pu continuer aujourd'hui si tout ne s'était pas arrêté aussi soudainement. Ce fut sur ces pensées qu'elle plongea sans s'en rendre compte dans les bras de Morphée, alors qu'elle ne les attendait plus.

* * *

_C'est fini, mais il faut être idiot pour ne pas s'en apercevoir._

_J'ignore ce que vous avez pensé de Kvar. J'ai essayé de faire sa description la plus réaliste possible (surtout celle des yeux, hum... c'était le passage qui me plaisait le plus), ainsi que l'impression qu'il rendait. Ma soeur me dit que je suis forcément amoureuse pour faire ça, mais seule une personne insensée pourrait VRAIMENT avoir le béguin pour ce gars-là. Ah, j'oubliais que je n'étais pas une personne sensée, justement... Préfère encore épouser Zagi de Tales of Vesperia... Raaah, ce type-là, je le sens pas._

_Croyez-moi, ce chapitre et le chapitre 4 ont bien failli ne faire qu'un, mais j'ai trouvé que ça ferait un peu long et j'ai donc, disons, "bâclé" ce chapitre afin de passer d'urgence au suivant. Celui-ci fait juste la bonne taille, quand même? Bon, là, ce n'était qu'un passage de transition, parce que la prochaine fois, on va vraiment passer aux choses sérieuses. Vous avez prévu un éventail? Ou autre chose comme un cahier de mots croisés ou de sudoku pour vous épargner la forte chaleur de ces jours-ci? Parce que, là, vous allez crever de chaud..._

_P.S: il y a un paragraphe dans la description d'Anna dont les phrases ne sont pas forcément de moi. J'ai "emprunté" quelques expressions de Victor Hugo dans _Les Misérables_, lors de la description de Cosette. Pour dire que ces phrases m'avaient marquée^^ Je rajoute cette note accessoirement au disclaimer._

_**à Akina-Mania: **_Je t'en prie, n'en fais pas trop.


	6. Monstre

_Bon, le chapitre 4. Le voilà, d'encre et de (papier?) pages Microsoft Word. Celui-là, j'ai pris un soin méticuleux à le relire. Car c'est le chapitre qui sonne véritablement la cloche du début de l'histoire. Les choses sérieuses ont commencé avant, mais ce n'était que l'avant-goût. Je vous laisse voir au lieu de m'étendre sur un paragraphe entier de dix lignes..._

_Dans ce chapitre aussi, pour ceux qui s'étaient posés la question, vous allez désormais comprendre ce que le préambule fichait là._

_Et, surtout, quoique j'ai pu en dire, finalement, je ne suis pas tant fière de ce qui se passera dans ce chapitre. Mais c'est une version qui peut être aussi probable que d'autres, quant à l'histoire de Kratos et Anna. S'il vous plaît, ne me jugez pas._

_Merci._

_P.S: merci encore aux reviews constructives de Yoline Nimai et (notamment que diable!) d'Oceanna -pour tout t'avouer je redoute l'arrivée de chacune de tes reviews, mais en même temps, si elles ne viennent pas, je me sentirais inquiète._

_Merci à Akina-Mania qui fait volontairement du favoritisme en public en se persuadant que non (mais en même temps tu as raison parce que je suis la meilleure et la plus intelligente et que personne, absolument, personne, n'a le droit de me dire du mal sur mes magnifiques histoires et... PAW) , à Marina Kaede Elric-Yuy, à sakurapika et à tous ceux qui viennent jeter un coup d'oeil même sans laisser de commentaires (c'est un point. C'est déjà ça.__) et qui j'espère dans l'ombre apprécient à sa juste valeur ma fiction (première valeur: daube, deuxième: mouais, ç'pas mal, troisième: je vais faire une déclaration d'amûr à l'auteur). Et ne me demandez pas quel est ce déguisement de mendiante que je porte, vous êtes censé((e)s) savoir. Salut à tous!_

_Et merci à moi-même, vu qu'il semble que... je me sois laissée une review à ma propre personne XDDD (merci Akina pour ta tendre coopération!)_

* * *

**Chapitre 4- Monstre**

_«_ _Qui est faible, trouvera toujours son tyran. »_

Proverbe italien_._

Et puis les années passent, encore et encore… Sans aucun signe d'espérance pour pouvoir s'en aller. Du jour au lendemain, des gens disparaissaient, et plus personne ne déplorait ces pertes. L'habitude prenait le dessus, et les gens ne pensaient plus à rien d'autre qu'à leur propre sort.

Anna était assise près d'une caisse, l'air pensif, fixant sans la voir son exsphère à sa main gauche. A force, cette petite chose rouge lovée dans sa peau avait fini par devenir une compagne pour elle, la douleur qu'elle causait persistait toujours, mais elle ne s'en souciait plus. Désormais elle ne faisait que regarder.

Combien de fois n'avait-elle pas eu envie de l'arracher ? Une centaine ! Et combien s'en était-elle empêchée au dernier moment ? Le même nombre !

A chaque fois, une voix intérieure la suppliait de ne pas le faire, que ça ne lui apporterait que des ennuis. Mais les ennuis, n'y était-elle pas enterrée jusqu'au cou depuis l'âge de dix-sept ans ?

Cinq ans, c'était long, très long. Cinq ans de cauchemar dans cet endroit affreux, et elle qui vieillissait aussi sûrement que si elle n'avait gagné dix ans d'un coup.

Ses cheveux châtains sales striés de fils argentés causés par les conditions difficiles du travail et du climat, Anna ne regardait plus vers l'avant. C'était peine perdue, rien ne servait d'essayer de se défendre.

S'enfuir ? Combien de temps y avait-elle pensé ? Cette envie s'était dissipée lorsqu'on avait fait exécuter devant tous les prisonniers réunis des imprudents qui avaient été surpris en train de tenter leur chance. Ces images atroces étaient restées imprimées sur sa rétine et chaque prisonnier avait fini par se tapir dans son coin, même si de temps à autre, des gens prévoyaient un plan pour s'évader.

Et puis, pire que tout, ce qui se passa par la suite.

Anna restait obstinément assise sur sa caisse, fixant sa pierre comme hypnotisée, puis un Désian vint l'exhorter de quitter sa place pour repartir dans ses appartements, sinon elle recevrait des coups. Docilement, elle avait obéi, et était partie escortée d'un autre soldat.

Et puis, après…

Anna était allongée sur son lit, regardant le plafond, ses cheveux mous s'étendant sur les draps inconfortables et qui la grattaient la nuit. Elle ne s'était pas lavée depuis une semaine, et elle attendait son tour de pouvoir le faire. Car les Désians prévoyaient peu de douches pour au moins les mille prisonniers de cette Ferme, d'après ce qu'elle pouvait compter, et le système fonctionnait au tour par tour, même si souvent des gens passaient avant tout le monde car ils n'attendaient que ce moment pour enlever toute la souillure accumulée au cours de la semaine. Les cabines sentaient la sueur à chaque fois, la saleté s'étendait sur le sol et l'eau restait glaciale, mais les prisonniers avaient fini par s'y habituer et même à s'en accommoder, car rien ne pourrait être mieux accueillie qu'une douche froide, lorsqu'on ne s'était pas nettoyé depuis sept ou huit jours.

Toujours la même routine.

Finalement, après un temps interminable, elle fut appelée par un garde qui jugea que c'était son tour, et elle se laissa accompagner jusqu'aux « douches » où elle claqua quasiment la porte au nez du soldat. Puis elle se déshabilla et laissa la crasse d'une semaine se diluer sans regret. Néanmoins, le plus désagréable, après la phase nettoyage, c'était le séchage. La montée de température trop brusque était toujours surprenante lorsqu'on n'y pensait plus, mais elle donnait un rhume à chaque fois, car le corps humain supportait difficilement deux températures à la suite. Anna ne pouvait s'empêcher de renifler et de grelotter à la sortie, les cheveux en bataille et séchés trop rapidement.

Aucune sortie n'était tolérée le soir lorsque les prisonniers regagnaient leur geôle. Les Désians étaient trop méfiants. Toutes les sorties étaient résolument bouclées et aucune tentative de fuite ne semblait possible qu'en plein jour. Les caméras de surveillance guettaient, infatigables, et au moindre signe d'alerte un régiment de soldats parvenait en foule hors de la Ferme Humaine. Il n'y avait presque aucun bruit, lorsque l'obscurité régnait, et l'on n'entendait que le claquement régulier des bottes du soldat de garde qui s'assurait que tout était en ordre.

Et chaque minute de silence était un hommage rendu à toutes les victimes de l'horreur vécue entre ces murs froids.

OOOOOOOOOO

Le Seigneur Kvar ne laissait jamais filtrer aucune information en dehors de son bureau.

Et ses soldats prenaient bien garde de ne le déranger qu'en cas de réel besoin. Car en plus de martyriser les prisonniers, il ne se gênait pas non plus pour taper sur les doigts de ses subordonnés, lorsque ceux-ci commettaient une bévue. Kvar était, parmi tous les Cardinaux Désians, un cas à part, un être qui se démarquait de sa classe.

En ce moment, il travaillait sur un dossier très important lorsqu'une lumière le surprit quelque peu, si tant est qu'on puisse surprendre le Seigneur Kvar. Il poussa un soupir, comme si cette chose survenait presque à chaque fois.

« Je n'attends pas de visite aujourd'hui. Puis-je savoir ce que me vaut celle-ci ?

-Bien le bonjour, Kvar. »

Il se retourna, se levant de son siège, et sourit à l'image numérique qui était apparue dans la sorte de grand projecteur qui ornait le centre de son bureau. Celle-ci lui rendit à son tour un sourire qui n'avait rien d'amical.

« Eh bien, Pronyma, cela faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? Pour quoi viens-tu aussi soudainement me voir ?

-Cela ne concerne sûrement que toi, mais le Seigneur Yggdrassil est curieux de savoir où en est ton projet. »

Le Cardinal secoua la tête.

« Je me disais qu'il allait me demander cela. Eh bien, d'après ce qu'en disent mes scientifiques, la date approche. »

Pronyma ne demanda pas quelle était cette histoire de date, elle en savait déjà bien assez.

« Bien. Le Seigneur Yggdrassil attend vivement que tu fasses tes preuves. Tu l'as certes convaincu dans le passé au point de posséder le titre de Cardinal, mais il veut bien plus de ta part, et son intérêt pour le Projet dont tu nous as parlé tant de fois ne cesse d'augmenter. Comptes-tu nous faire patienter encore plus de temps ?

-Le sujet se tiendra bientôt prête. Elle ne sait pas que ses jours sont comptés, mais je préfère la laisser batifoler encore un peu avant de passer à la phase finale : lui retirer le cristal qui évolue dans son corps.

-Tu as toujours eu des idées biscornues, mais ton idée est, selon le Seigneur Yggdrassil, révolutionnaire. Je suis presque jalouse, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Il compte t'envoyer un de ses conseillers pour voir où tu en es…

-Je n'ai pas besoin de conseiller pour voir ce que je fais. Mes expériences se font dans la plus extrême confidentialité. Yggdrassil devra jouer de patience, s'il veut obtenir ce que je lui prépare le moment venu. »

Pronyma éclata d'un rire sardonique et dit :

« Comme tu voudras, mais notre seigneur n'est pas aussi compréhensif que moi, Kvar. Enfin, nous verrons bien, le moment venu, comme tu dis. Mais attends-toi à recevoir de la visite bientôt… »

Et sur ces mots, le projecteur s'éteignit.

Kvar commença à persifler dans sa barbe inexistante. Il en était à la phase la plus délicate, et ces imbéciles venaient fourrer leur nez dans ses plans ! Ce qu'ils étaient contrariants !

Le Cardinal comptait bien s'affranchir du Cruxis, bientôt, si tout se passait bien. Ainsi il n'aurait plus à subir les représailles du Seigneur Yggdrassil ! Seigneur… peuh ! Encore méritait-il ce titre, même s'il avait été le plus important des héros de la Régénération !

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » s'écria t-il, agacé, lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son bureau.

Un soldat Désian entra, neutre mais visiblement peu ravi de recevoir la lourde tâche d'apporter une information à son maître.

« Seigneur, nous avons terminé les tests ADN des nouveaux prisonniers, je viens vous apporter les dossiers. »

Kvar se détendit, et soupira. Ah oui, les tests… Il avait oublié que c'était la saison où ils devaient se rendre à Luin pour chercher de nouveaux prisonniers compatibles…

« Bien. Déposez-les moi là, je les vérifierai au cours de la nuit… »

Le Soldat alla déposer la pile d'attachés-cases qui encombraient ses bras, puis se tint raide, dans l'attente de la permission de partir.

Kvar était aussi craint de ses soldats que de ses prisonniers, et jamais aucun d'eux ne quittait son service sans égratignure, lorsqu'ils se montraient infidèles… S'il se rappelait bien, il leur faisait dans ce cas-là subir des souffrances encore plus atroces que pour un cobaye qui tenterait de s'échapper. Un contrat de signé était une preuve de loyauté à vie, et il possédait toujours une excellente mémoire.

Tiens, en parlant des tests d'ADN…

Le Cardinal se précipita à son bureau, provoquant un sursaut surpris de la part de son soldat rigide. Mais ce dernier resta immobile, son maître ne lui avait pas encore donné l'ordre de partir, et celui-ci semblait avoir oublié…

Il chercha sur des étagères qui se trouvaient derrière son bureau et chercha dans le rayon des I. Le soldat haussa un sourcil. Pourquoi son Seigneur cherchait-il justement ici ?

Kvar sembla trouver ce qu'il cherchait, car il rapporta alors sur sa table de travail un dossier de couleur jaune pâle qui semblait dater. Il l'ouvrit, et tomba sur la première feuille qui représentait le début d'une petite pile.

Le Demi-Elfe lut à l'envers ce qui était marqué. A012. Pourquoi paraissait-il si intéressé par ce numéro d'identification ?

« Dites-moi, lui demanda soudainement Kvar, comment va notre sujet principal d'expériences ces temps-ci ? »

L'homme se racla la gorge et répondit, visiblement étonné. Ce n'était pas le genre du Seigneur Kvar de se soucier de l'état de santé de ses prisonniers :

« Eh bien… Les derniers tests n'ont rien démontré d'anormal. Le Docteur Sunwarm affirme qu'elle est parfaitement adaptée à l'exsphère qu'elle porte… Pourquoi donc ? »

Il regretta aussitôt sa question. Ici, c'était le chef qui les posait, pas le subordonné.

Le Chef en question parut se rendre compte de son erreur, car il sourit :

« Vous aurez le droit à une ronde supplémentaire cette nuit… Je suis curieux de savoir comment elle se porte, car l'heure approche, et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il arrive quelque chose d'extrêmement regrettable dans les prochains temps.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Seigneur, tout est fait dans les moindres détails pour qu'elle ne se blesse pas où ne s'épuise pas inutilement à la tâche. Nous préparons déjà le matériel nécessaire à sa prochaine expérience. »

Excellente initiative, songea Kvar. Il sentit sa poitrine se gonfler d'une joie mauvaise en apprenant cela et continua à fouiller dans les feuilles pour recueillir les données importantes propres à ce cobaye.

« Anna Irving, hum… C'était donc son nom d'avant… Je ne pensais pas que les humains en portaient d'aussi ridicules… »

Sa remarque acerbe faillit provoquer l'hilarité du soldat, mais il se retint. Il était persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'un test sur lui, et il tenait à ce que son amour-propre reste intact.

« Cela fait bientôt cinq ans qu'elle est avec nous n'est-ce pas ? Je ne pensais pas qu'elle puisse tenir aussi longtemps… Normalement, il s'agit de quatre ans ou un peu plus… Mais je constate qu'elle tient bon. Peut-être tient-elle à ce qu'on la délivre au plus vite et cela la fait vivre ? Ridicule !

-Nous vous l'avons dit, Seigneur, tout est fait pour qu'elle ne meure pas, réitéra le soldat.

-Vous la traitez avec bien trop de cérémonie à mon goût… C'est pour ça qu'elle a l'air de beaucoup se plaire ici, à la voir... »

Une lueur sadique passa dans les yeux ténébreux de Kvar et il se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

« J'apprécierai qu'on me l'amène, pour lui remettre les idées en place. »

Le soldat parut surpris et eut un mouvement de recul. Jamais aucun prisonnier, même les cobayes les plus importants n'avaient été convoqués dans le bureau du Seigneur Kvar, et généralement, ce n'était pas vraiment bon signe quand c'était le cas.

Et justement, c'était la première fois, et le soldat plaignit d'avance la pauvre bougresse qui attirait autant l'attention de son maître, même si c'était une humaine et qu'il les détestait cordialement.

« Si tels sont vos ordres, Seigneur, nous les exécuterons, » répondit-il, finalement.

OOOOOOOOOO

Anna se trouvait dans un état de demi-sommeil, rêvant de couloirs sans fin parsemés de portes perpétuellement fermées à clé et de coups donnés par un poing invisible à chacune d'entre elles. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, les coups se faisaient de plus en plus retentissants et elle désespérait de trouver le bout de ce couloir, qu'elle craignait en même temps de rejoindre, car il y régnait des bruits étranges et une mélodie inquiétante. Pas une musique funèbre, non… autre chose, de majestueux, mais d'affreusement terrifiant tellement c'était séduisant. Finalement, les coups se firent tellement assourdissants et elle sentit qu'on la tirait tant par les cheveux qu'elle finit par se réveiller.

Ne comprenant pas tout de suite ce qui se passait, elle aperçut une silhouette au-dessus de son lit, qui effectivement lui tirait les cheveux d'un geste peu amène. Elle se rendit compte que cela lui faisait si mal qu'elle poussa un gémissement.

« Enfin, tu es réveillée, toi, dit la voix du soldat Désian, maussade à ce qu'elle vit. Tu dois venir avec nous. Le Seigneur Kvar te demande dans ses appartements. »

Anna, encore un peu endormie, ne se demanda pas tout de suite pourquoi on lui disait cela à une heure du matin. Et lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de la réalité de la chose, elle écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et claqua des dents.

« Ne fais pas de manière. Les ordres sont les ordres. Tu obéis et moi je reçois les honneurs, » lui dit le garde de son ton toujours aussi aimable.

Silencieuse et courroucée, Anna le suivit et ils traversèrent de longs couloirs semblables à ceux qui étaient dans son rêve, et elle se surprit même à entendre les coups derrière chaque porte… Mais en réalité ce n'était que les sanglots et les gémissements des prisonniers qui occupaient ces pièces.

Au bout d'un moment, ils empruntèrent un grand ascenseur qui les emmena à un étage supérieur, et cette fois-ci, l'homme l'amena directement face à une grande porte ouvragée en acier. Anna fut frappée par son imposance.

« Allez, entre, » ordonna le soldat en lui donnant un léger coup de pied dans les jambes, et Anna entra, à contrecoeur toutefois.

La pièce dans laquelle elle pénétra était grande, bourrée de technologies qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Par exemple au centre, visible dès le premier coup d'œil, se trouvait une sorte de grand cercle en relief par rapport au sol. Anna ne connaissait pas son utilité, mais elle se tint méfiante, car on ne savait jamais rien avec les Désians…

Le soldat qui l'accompagnait resta étroitement collée à elle comme s'il était primordial qu'il la tienne en laisse comme une chienne. Son cœur battait très fort, mais il manqua crever sa poitrine lorsque la voix doucereuse qu'elle connaissait si bien retentit derrière un bureau assez imposant.

« C'est bon, vous me l'avez amenée, vous pouvez disposer. »

Le garde poussa un soupir et quitta la pièce, visiblement affairé désormais à autre chose.

Une silhouette bougea derrière la pile de documents qui chargeait la grande table. Kvar abandonna son travail pour s'avancer à une distance raisonnable d'Anna, lui adressant un sourire large et déplaisant.

« J'attendais avec impatience de vous voir en face à face. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir quel plaisir cela me procure. »

Anna haussa un sourcil. Il la vouvoyait maintenant ?

« Vous provoquez une certaine fascination chez mes subordonnés. Des fois, c'en est presque dérangeant. Je commence à croire que vous êtes en train de sympathiser avec l'endroit. »

Anna secoua la tête. Un tissu de mensonges, rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir en cet instant même que de quitter la Ferme Humaine.

Kvar commença à s'avancer vers elle avec une certaine lenteur qui la fit frissonner.

« Cela fait cinq ans que vous… comment le dire… « vivez » ici. Cela me dérange assez en fait. Vous avez beau être très intéressante, il y a quelque chose chez vous qui vous démarque du reste de la population de la Ferme Humaine… »

_Que raconte t-il ?_

La jeune femme se tint raide, fixant le vide devant elle. Elle écoutait d'une oreille distraite les propos du Chef Désian, impatiente de retourner entre ses draps. Qu'importe ce qu'il disait, elle s'en fichait complètement. Elle voulait juste ne plus être dans la même pièce que cet homme qui ne faisait que lui causer des malheurs depuis lesdits cinq ans.

Kvar s'avança un peu plus, les lèvres bougeant en formant des mots indistincts pour elle, car ils n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Les bras le long du corps, elle chiffonnait la ceinture de prisonnier qu'elle était dans l'obligation de porter depuis son incarcération. C'était un code-barres. Lorsqu'elle le présentait au soldat Désian chargé de trouver les intrus, il l'identifiait et elle avait le droit de passer. C'était le symbole de sa perte d'identité. Car ici, elle ne s'appelait plus Anna Irving, mais A012.

Un contact inattendu la fit brusquement sursauter, et elle écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte de la proximité à laquelle Kvar se trouvait par rapport à elle. Il en était même venu à attraper une mèche de ses cheveux qu'il enroulait autour de ses doigts.

« …Tu es bien trop importante pour qu'on se permette de te perdre, mais j'en viens souvent à regretter de te permettre un traitement de faveur par rapport à tes camarades. Sais-tu que cela t'éloigne de ces autres humains inférieurs ? Ce qui s'écoule dans tes veines à ton insu te met presque à notre stade à nous, les demi-elfes, mais ton grade te rend encore aussi utile qu'un instrument… »

Anna était si choquée qu'elle ne releva pas le brusque tutoiement. De toute façon, l'aurait-elle fait ? Mais un mot dans la tirade du Cardinal avait retenu son attention :

_Instrument._

C'était le même mot qu'avait employé l'autre jeune homme, ce même jour où ils avaient été retirés à leurs familles et à leur liberté. Il avait presque semblé optimiste à cette évocation, mais il avait ri jaune dans la Ferme Humaine. L'année dernière, il avait tenté de s'échapper. Finalement, il avait été de ceux qui ont été exécutés en public. C'était cela qui l'avait empêchée de prévoir un plan de fuite. Cette exécution l'avait bien trop marquée.

« Je ne résiste pas à l'envie de te remettre à la place qui te convient le mieux. »

Kvar avait entortillé ses doigts dans les mèches tout juste lavées qui pendaient autour du visage d'Anna. Elle plissa le nez et eut un bref mouvement de recul. Il ricana :

« Tu as de très jolis cheveux… Anna. »

A cette réponse, elle recula encore plus. Elle n'avait plus l'habitude qu'on lui parle ainsi. Le dernier qui lui avait dit ces mots-là, c'était Andrew, et puis…

Andrew.

Non pas qu'elle l'avait oubliée, mais le souvenir du jeune homme frêle et amoureux lui faisait mal. Elle ne s'était plus demandée comment il se portait, car la réponse était simple, bien trop : il souffrait sans elle.

A cette époque-ci, ils auraient dû être mariés et mener une tranquille vie de famille.

Pendant ce temps, Kvar continuait à marmonner des compliments qui n'avaient rien de sympathiques. Une lueur malveillante brillait dans son regard démoniaque.

« Cela fait des années que tu es ici… J'aurais dû m'en apercevoir. Derrière cette saleté continuelle qui te recouvre, tu caches quelque chose de ravissant… Qui sait si je peux aller plus loin ? »

Anna recula, tirant la mèche de cheveux que Kvar retenait. D'abord, il l'appelait par son prénom, ensuite, il lui murmurait des propos indécents et gênants. Où comptait-il en venir ?

« Ne crois pas que je t'ai fait venir pour te réprimander sur ta conduite ici. Je compte aller bien plus loin dans la punition, et puis… »

La lueur dans ses yeux devenait de plus en plus ardente et Anna commençait à avoir peur. Il préparait quelque chose… Et ce ne serait sûrement pas quelque chose de bien…

« Que… Que ? » balbutia t-elle.

Le Cardinal passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, et elle put apercevoir des dents luisantes derrière sa bouche fine. Brusquement, il l'attrapa par le col de sa veste de prisonnière d'une main et de l'autre par le creux des reins et la plaqua contre lui. Son cœur battit à cent à l'heure tandis qu'il murmurait :

« … Autant que ce soit pour moi un profit. Ce sera une très grande partie de plaisir et j'en rêve depuis toujours… »

Ses yeux brillèrent de convoitise et il continua à jouer avec les cheveux de la pauvre jeune femme plus que terrifiée avant de l'envoyer contre le mur.

OOOOOOOOOO

Elle se réveilla, un peu désorientée, avec une drôle de sensation au niveau du ventre, comme si elle allait vomir. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir beaucoup dormi, et dans sa tête s'enchaînaient des images sans queue ni tête. Tout d'abord elle resta sous les draps, les yeux vitreux et marmonnant des phrases indistinctes sans s'en apercevoir. Cette nausée qu'elle ressentait, elle se faisait de plus en plus forte, et elle avait en même temps l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose… Un épisode quelconque, mais qu'elle enrageait de ne pas pouvoir repasser en mémoire.

Peut-être valait-il mieux…

Elle se leva, avec un peu de maladresse toutefois et sentit aussitôt que son mal de ventre se répandait maintenant à son entrejambe, ce qu'elle trouvait étrange. Timidement, elle effleura l'endroit de cette main-là, et la retira. Quelque chose lui échappait… Elle avait l'impression qu'un évènement s'était déroulé et qu'elle en avait été le témoin inconscient…

Un soldat vint déverrouiller la porte de sa cellule lorsqu'il la vit levée, et la sortit en hâte avant de refermer en appuyant d'une traite sur un bouton. Puis il l'emmena à son lieu de travail.

Mais les douleurs persistaient encore et jusqu'à l'après-midi, où elle se sentait vraiment mal. Finalement, lorsqu'un garde la vit blanche comme un linge, il chuchota deux ou trois mots à son collègue et s'approcha d'elle.

« Arrête ça, lui dit-il, lui intimant de cesser de pousser le gros bloc de pierre qui lui avait été attribué. Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie. »

Et lorsqu'elle s'éloigna, elle put entendre les chuchotis qui circulaient entre les prisonniers et les ricanements sarcastiques des Désians.

« Voyons voir ça… »murmura Maya lorsqu'on lui présenta la patiente.

Elle lui ordonna de s'asseoir sur un lit, l'ausculta quelques secondes et eut une moue contrite.

« Ton état n'est pas terrible. Ce doit être à cause du redoux. L'hiver a été rude. Mais je ne comprends pas… ça fait si mal depuis ce matin ?

-Je pense, oui… répondit Anna. Je ne comprends pas trop ce qui s'est passé, c'est comme si on avait effacé de ma mémoire des évènements qui se sont passés la veille… »

Maya la regarda d'un air pensif, puis elle prit une décoction et la donna à la jeune femme.

« J'avoue ne pas comprendre… Je pense que ça va passer, mais si jamais ça va mal pour toi, ça ira mal pour nous… »

Néanmoins, quelques jours après, tout alla vite mieux, même si certains détails étaient encore flous aux yeux d'Anna. Ce qui lui était revenu en mémoire, c'est qu'un soldat Désian l'avait amenée dans le bureau de Kvar… Après elle ne savait pas. C'était comme si sa mémoire refusait de ramener les images d'après.

Les travaux reprirent, ainsi que les examinations hebdomadaires et les expériences qui se résumaient pour le moment aux travaux forcés.

Et puis vint le jour où le Seigneur Kvar la demanda de nouveau dans son bureau.

C'était trois mois après. L'été battait son plein et les prisonniers suaient sous la chaleur précoce de la saison. Lorsqu'un soldat fut amené pour lui dire qu'il l'attendait, elle sentit son cœur battre fort et ses poumons se rétracter. Les douleurs au niveau de son entrejambe reprirent, mais elle ne sut pas pourquoi. Alors elle suivit le Désian avec une méfiance affichée.

Ils prirent le même ascenseur que la dernière fois, arrivèrent à la même porte en acier ouvragé et lorsque l'homme frappa, on lui dit d'entrer. Sa main se resserrant fortement sur le bras d'Anna, il pénétra dans la pièce avec elle. Comme la dernière fois, il fut prestement congédié et la porte se referma derrière Anna qui tremblait. D'une certaine manière, cette pièce rappelait à Anna des… choses assez désagréables et elle ne sut pas pourquoi.

« Bonjour, ma chère, » elle sursauta lorsque la voix au timbre doucereux de Kvar résonna de son bureau, _comme la dernière fois_, se dit-elle.

« J'espère que les derniers évènements ne vous ont pas… posé de problèmes ? »

Cette voix huileuse si détestable lui traversait les oreilles, arrivait jusqu'à ses tympans qui la transmettaient ensuite à son cerveau, faisant ensuite vibrer son corps. Plus que jamais, elle trouva cet homme répugnant, tout sauf attentionné comme il tentait de le faire paraître.

« Je suis content de voir que vous allez bien, Anna… »

Elle sursauta à l'entente de son prénom et se tint raide, comme une chatte effarouchée à qui on aurait voulu donner une caresse malvenue.

« Comme tu peux le voir, poursuivit-il, passant au tutoiement aussi facilement que si elle le lui avait permis, les expériences sont sur le point d'attaquer une phase supérieure et la principale intéressée se trouve être toi. Peut-être est-il nécessaire de te le dire ? Tu m'as l'air bien joyeuse… J'ai l'impression que la leçon de la dernière fois ne t'a pas affectée plus que cela et je trouve ça très contrariant, car j'ai moi-même fini par tomber dans mon propre piège… »

Sournoisement, il s'approcha d'elle. Trop près.

« … Un certain lien nous unit désormais, et, non que cela me fasse peur, mais il me tient à cœur de le briser, même si quelque chose me dit que ce sera de dur labeur… »

Il lui attrapa une mèche de cheveux et commença à jouer avec, _tout comme la dernière fois_, se dit une fois de plus Anna, avec horreur. Des scènes indésirables lui revenaient en mémoire et elle recula, instinctivement par amour-propre.

« Pourquoi recules-tu, Anna ? J'aimerais entendre ta voix… chuchota Kvar d'une voix langoureuse. Allons, parle, il ne sert à rien de reculer… »

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle partait vers l'arrière, son sourire s'élargissait, et les souvenirs cuisants revenaient en mémoire à Anna, et alors, plus que jamais elle eut préféré ne jamais se les rappeler.

Ils lui parvenaient en flash dans sa tête et une migraine affreuse montait, tandis qu'elle portait ses deux mains à ses tempes. Elle suppliait ses souvenirs de se terrer dans un coin, de s'oublier, mais des éclats de rire persistaient lorsqu'elle le faisait et les rêves tourbillonnaient dans son cerveau, narquois. Finalement, elle toucha le mur à l'arrière.

« Alors, tu te souviens, maintenant, Anna ? demanda Kvar, l'air de savourer ce moment. J'ai beaucoup de choses de prévu pour toi. La date de ta libération approche, cela me fait presque mal car je serais alors contraint de te dire au revoir… Mais je tenais particulièrement à te laisser passer de derniers instants… affectueux (le mot avait été dit presque comme un crachat, il n'allait vraiment pas avec le vocabulaire qu'employait Kvar d'habitude). Il y a quelque chose chez toi qui me fascine, tu es comme une drogue que je veux consommer dans l'heure.

-Je vais être libre ? demanda Anna, collée au mur, d'un ton faiblard et timide.

-Bientôt, le temps de confirmer quelques finitions. En attendant… tu me consumes, Anna… »

La voix du Cardinal agissait comme un couteau qui découpait la chair d'Anna avec une lenteur modérée. Il n'y avait aucune pitié dans son ton, chaque mot était fait pour blesser, pour la mettre à vif au point d'aviver sa propre terreur. Il ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu'il allait lui faire, et elle souhaitait presque de mourir dans l'instant pour s'épargner ce que le destin lui réservait tristement. Mais il était trop tard. Il n'y avait pas d'armes dans le coin, juste les mots du Chef Désian qui écorchaient son âme et hachaient son esprit. Désormais, elle était affalée, et elle savait qu'elle aurait beau vouloir fuir, il ne faudrait que peu de temps à Kvar pour la cueillir et faire d'elle ce qu'il voudrait.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, lorsqu'il s'approcha tout en douceur et qu'il la releva presque avec gentillesse.

OOOOOOOOOO

Elle se réveilla brutalement, comme si elle venait d'échapper d'un affreux cauchemar, et se releva sur le lit de sa cellule. Un instant elle se dit qu'elle n'avait fait que rêver, que l'après-midi avait passé sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, mais une douleur au niveau du ventre démentit ses convictions. Le rêve qu'elle croyait avoir fait s'était bel et bien déroulé, et d'ailleurs, il était bien trop réaliste pour n'être qu'une simple vision.

Alors, sans autre forme de cérémonie, elle quitta son lit en vitesse et vomit à son pied.

OOOOOOOOOO

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? demanda Maya, lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte pour faire face à deux soldats Désians.

-Un problème, expliqua l'un d'eux. Le cobaye A012 est tombé malade. Elle en a mis un peu partout ce matin au lever du jour.

-Montrez-moi ça, ordonna prestement le docteur, en se mettant de côté pour laisser passer les deux gardes et leur malade.

-On te la laisse. Sur le chemin on avait tellement peur qu'elle en mette sur nous qu'on l'a tenue à bout de bras. Quelle saleté ces vermines ! Après on s'étonne que ça manque d'hygiène ici, évidemment, quand on laisse de la boue un peu partout… » s'écria le premier garde.

Il éclata d'un rire gras avec son collègue et ils s'en allèrent tous les deux en ricanant. Lorsqu'ils furent partis, le silence prit place dans l'infirmerie. Maya fronçait les sourcils d'un air soucieux et elle transporta sa patiente sur le même lit que la dernière fois.

« Si ça ne pouvait pas tomber plus mal… justement à toi… qu'est-ce qui a bien pu t'arriver, un coup de froid ? »

Il y avait une note de sarcasme dans sa voix et Anna le regretta profondément, car Maya avait beau se montrer clémente, elle ne pouvait pas se montrer suffisamment digne de confiance. De plus, la pression encore ressentie à l'entrejambe était forte, lui donnait un haut-le-cœur à chaque fois entraînant ses crises de vomissements.

« Tu es pâle… Et dire qu'hier encore tu avais l'air de te porter comme un charme. Ben il fallait s'y attendre. Nous les humains sommes bien trop fragiles.

-C'est que… commença Anna, mais elle se tut, elle ne pouvait rien raconter, elle était de SON côté.

-Quoi ?

-Rien, c'est que, je… je… »

Et sans crier gare, Anna vomit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, pestant tout en nettoyant les traces de saleté, Maya mit sous le nez de sa patiente un seau afin d'éviter plus de dégâts. C'est avec une certaine lassitude qu'elle vit des larmes couler à flots le long des joues de la jeune femme.

« Allons, allons… Je suis médecin ici, ce n'est pas à moi de consoler les prisonniers en mal être. Et d'ailleurs, ce n'est le rôle de personne. Tu vas prendre une douche légère, te reposer ici et retourner dans ta cellule dès que tu iras mieux. C'est plus simple comme ça, mais épargne-moi des crises de larmes inutiles, on en a déjà droit à pleins ici ! »

Mais Anna ne pouvait s'en empêcher. D'une certaine manière, elle se sentait souillée, mutilée dans son amour-propre. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui avait retiré quelque chose, quelque chose qui appartenait désormais au passé… Lentement, elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et passa les mains devant ses yeux, dans l'espoir vain qu'ils arrêteraient ses pleurs. Une humiliation suffisait, elle n'en voulait pas une de plus.

Voyant qu'elle ne voulait plus bouger, Maya soupira et marmonna qu'elle avait d'autres choses à faire.

.

Elle claqua la porte au nez du scientifique qui l'amena dans la salle où elle était déjà allée une seule fois, au début de sa détention ici. Le cabinet était toujours pareil, rien n'avait bougé. Elle s'empressa de se déshabiller, car le simple contact de ses vêtements salis l'insupportaient, et elle se précipita dans la douche, dans l'espoir insensé qu'elle pourrait mourir, comme la première fois qu'elle était venue dans ce même endroit. Elle prit le gant, y frotta le savon, actionna la douche et se laissa noyer dans un océan de désespoir.

Elle se frotta ensuite partout, autant qu'elle le pouvait, le jet glacial s'écoulant sur son corps et la débarrassant de la saleté visible. Mais elle avait beau essayer, la sensation de souillure en elle ne s'en allait pas, au contraire il s'accrochait aux endroits sensibles, et elle resserrait les jambes pour tenter de la faire disparaître.

Hélas cela ne servait à rien.

Dépitée, elle sortit de la douche et s'affala le long du mur tandis qu'elle laissait le système de séchage agresser sa peau. Après tout, autant pourrir vivante… Une fois morte, elle n'aurait plus aucun autre souci que d'avoir fini de cette manière…

On vint la chercher, on la vêtit d'un peignoir et on la ramena à son lit d'infirmerie. Là, elle se prostra de nouveau et ne bougea plus, refusant même toute nourriture.

Les nuits qui vinrent furent parsemées de cauchemars, tous plus affreux les uns que les autres. Anna se tortillait entre les draps de son lit et parvenait même à se réveiller en hurlant. Son état sembla s'aggraver au fil des semaines, puis, soudainement, tout alla mieux.

Elle ne fut délivrée de l'infirmerie qu'un mois plus tard, étant dispensée de travail jusqu'à temps qu'elle ait mis un terme à sa convalescence.

Dans sa cellule, elle ne dormait plus, recroquevillée entre les couvertures qui la grattaient, comme s'ils pouvaient la protéger de toute attaque extérieure. On eut dit un zombie, tellement ses insomnies avaient creusé encore plus ses joues et accentué la couleur violacée de ses cernes sous ses yeux.

Désormais, elle ne vivait plus que dans la peur que ce qu'elle avait subi se reproduise.

Kvar était un être imprévisible.

OOOOOOOOOO

Au bout d'un mois encore, l'automne commençait, les feuilles des arbres à l'extérieur tombaient et les dernières lueurs de l'été s'en allaient mais Anna, qui avait longtemps beaucoup aimé profiter des saisons, trouvait désormais ce paysage morne et fade. Elle n'était plus malade, n'avait plus mal au ventre, mais ressentait encore la souillure qui s'éparpillait un peu partout sur son corps, s'imprimait sur sa chair.

Elle fut forcée de revenir aux travaux forcés, et elle y donna toute sa sueur, afin de pouvoir s'oublier toute une journée, d'avoir les pensées occupées ailleurs.

Et puis, un jour, un de ses camarades commit une bévue. Quasiment mort d'épuisement, il se renversa en arrière et la heurta, ce qui fit qu'ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux sous les yeux de la foule. La pierre qu'ils poussaient, pendant ce temps, avait basculé vers l'avant et avait déboulé sans s'arrêter tout droit, blessant grièvement un soldat sur son chemin avant de se disloquer contre un mur.

Des murmures retentirent autour d'eux tandis que l'homme rouge de honte se relevait en aidant sa camarade à se remettre debout elle aussi. Mais les gémissements du soldat blessé attirèrent une horde de Désians qui, en voyant le spectacle, émirent tous en même temps un bourdonnement de colère. Plusieurs se précipitèrent sur leur camarade à l'agonie tandis que d'autres venaient auprès de la foule des prisonniers en constatant les dégâts.

« Qui a fait ça ? » demanda l'un d'eux.

Il n'y eut d'abord pas de réponse. Juste les murmures du soldat qui s'accrochait à ses compagnons en grimaçant de douleur. Il adressa un regard de pure haine aux cobayes et se laissa soutenir par une femme Désian qui fixait les prisonniers de la même manière.

« Je le répète, qui a fait ça ? Si vous ne répondez pas, nous vous prendrons tous en faute et nous prendrons tout notre temps pour vous torturer. Celui ou celle qui est responsable de ce désastre recevra une punition à la hauteur de son forfait. »

Des murmures retentirent dans la foule, mais certains se trouvèrent assez braves pour ne pas désigner les coupables. Mais d'autres, bien trop lâches, commencèrent à pointer le doigt en direction d'Anna et du jeune homme qui chancelaient, tremblants de terreur.

« Ah, bien, dit le soldat Désian avec un mauvais rictus, le coupable est donc double. Très bien. Vous avez blessé un de mes camarades. Deux âmes inférieures pour une supérieure, c'est largement suffisant pour vous faire payer tous les deux. Venez avec moi. »

Les deux infortunés n'eurent d'autre choix que d'emboîter le pas au commandant.

A côté d'Anna, le jeune homme pleurait silencieusement, murmurant des prières pour la Déesse Martel afin qu'Elle les sauve tous, puis devint silencieux. Et un tel silence accentuait la peur qui flottait autour d'eux.

Il les entraîna dans un bâtiment où ils n'étaient encore jamais allés, et s'identifia rapidement devant une porte qui s'ouvrit automatiquement. Puis il leur fit signe d'entrer.

«Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda une voix.

-Accident de travail. Autorisation demandée d'user de la correction pour un tel délit.

-Et de quoi s'agit-il ?

-Un de nos soldats a été grièvement blessé sur le champ de travail par un bloc de pierre qui a été lâché par deux prisonniers. Ils méritent la punition qu'il se doit. N'est-ce pas ?

-Dans ce cas, autorisation accordée. »

Et la voix se tut.

Le commandant leur jeta alors un regard haineux.

« Voyons voir maintenant ce qui vous seyera le mieux. Restez où vous êtes. »

Il disparut derrière une espèce de grande machine qui n'avait rien de vraiment rassurant. Aucun des deux fautifs ne parlaient, mais on sentait clairement l'appréhension.

Le demi-elfe revint avec un fouet, serrant la crosse d'une poigne de fer et faisant claquer les fins filaments luisants d'une couleur métallique.

« Cinquante chacun, voire même plus, ça me semble suffisant !

-Quelqu'un arrive, dit à nouveau la voix, tandis que des bruits de pas se rapprochaient.

-Allons, qui ça peut bien être, je me réserve moi-même le droit d'asséner les punitions car tel est mon droit. Cette personne a intérêt à venir avec une bonne raison !

-Que se passe t-il ? »

Le soldat, ainsi que les prisonniers, se figea. Le cœur d'Anna battit à cent à l'heure, ses malaises revinrent, elle ferma les yeux en se disant que ses jours finissaient là.

« Que se passe t-il ? redemanda le Cardinal Désian.

-Sei… Seigneur Kvar ! Je ne m'attendais pas… enfin je veux dire… il est surprenant que vous veniez en un endroit pareil !

-La question que je me pose, dit Kvar, de son ton velouté, c'est pourquoi vous ne venez pas me consulter avant pour permettre de battre les cobayes…

-Oh, Seigneur… C'est que ces êtres inférieurs ont grièvement blessé un de mes camarades ! reprit l'homme avec plus d'énergie que jamais. Ma colère est grande, la vôtre autant, je considérais que vous ne verriez aucun inconvénient à ce que je me charge moi-même de la punition.

-Ils méritent plus que la punition, mais n'oubliez pas qu'en toute chose c'est à moi que vous devez vous référer. Vous avez l'autorisation ?

-Oui, Seigneur, ils recevront cinquante coups de fouet chacun.

-Eh bien soit, je te laisse le véritable fautif dans l'affaire, le cobaye B142. »

Kvar désigna le jeune homme qui tremblait de la tête au pied, et celui-ci éclata en sanglots lorsqu'il entendit prononcer son numéro de code. Anna leva la tête, ne sachant que penser par ce qu'il voulait dire par « véritable fautif ». C'était vrai, le cobaye B142 était bien tombé sur elle au moment où il avait lâché le bloc. Mais comment le Chef Désian le savait-il ? Peut-être grâce aux caméras de surveillance… Oui, c'était sûrement cela, avec les années, Anna avait appris à savoir de quoi étaient capables ces machines. C'étaient elles qui alertaient lorsque des gens voulaient s'échapper, elles qui balayaient les environs de leur œil perçant et insensible, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur.

« Laisse-moi A012, j'ai beaucoup de choses à voir avec elle…

-B… Bien, tels sont vos ordres Seigneur ! »

Kvar regarda un instant la jeune femme d'un regard qu'il souhaitait insignifiant mais Anna sentit ses nausées revenir lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur elle. C'était sûr, la suite ne présageait rien de bon.

OOOOOOOOOO

« C'est décevant, marmonna le Cardinal pour lui-même sur le chemin qui menait à son bureau. Vraiment décevant. Je pensais qu'elle resterait sage, et voilà qu'elle gâche nos plus grandes espérances. Nous allons devoir procéder plus tôt que prévu. C'est peut-être bien mieux ainsi, mais cela nous oblige à accélérer le processus. Oui, je vais ordonner de continuer le travail afin que tout soit prêt le jour venu… »

Anna, flanquée de deux soldats qui la tenaient chacun par un bras, ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait, elle ne pensait qu'à elle. Le fait était qu'elle regrettait d'avoir laissé à son malheur le jeune homme qui lui avait jeté un regard suppliant lorsque Kvar l'avait emmenée. A deux, leur souffrance aurait été réduite, leur sentiment d'humiliation aussi. Malheureusement, les Désians avaient tout fait pour que rien ne se déroule comme les prisonniers l'espéraient. Mais après tout, c'était conforme à leur but.

« Laissez-nous là, nous allons entrer par ici, » ordonna Kvar d'un ton plus dur que d'ordinaire à ses subordonnés.

Ceux-ci répondirent par un hochement de tête et tournèrent les talons. Le Désian et la jeune femme furent alors seuls.

Anna se demanda pourquoi ils n'allaient pas dans le bureau du Chef, comme souvent quand il avait des choses à traiter, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, son sang se glaça encore plus.

« Bien, entre là, je te rejoins après. »

La voix de Kvar avait repris son timbre mielleux, presque tendre, mais Anna ne se laissa pas tromper. Il avait bien des projets pour elle.

Elle resta figée sur place, déterminée à fuir dès qu'il le faudrait, même si c'était peine perdue. Mais lorsque le Désian lui saisit le bras, elle sentit comme un choc électrique qui la propulsa vers l'avant, et elle rencontra l'obscurité de la pièce dans laquelle elle pénétra.

« Tu auras le droit à cela à chaque fois que tu ne feras pas ce que je te demande, douce Anna… »dit Kvar, en la lâchant et en refermant la porte.

En plus du mal de ventre, elle sentit un mal de tête commencer à percer. Des menaces… Il lui faisait des menaces, comme il savait si savamment le faire. Son dégoût envers lui augmenta d'un cran, mais elle jugea que ce n'était pas mieux, car le lendemain elle savait qu'elle serait à nouveau malade. « Douce Anna ». C'était comme ça qu'il aimait à la faire souffrir ? Ces paroles étaient celles d'un amoureux, mais lui n'avait rien d'un amoureux. Il n'avait même pas une once de sentiment.

Elle l'entendit donner des ordres à travers un ordinateur d'où perçait une autre voix, servile. Il demandait à ce que le travail s'accélère car plus que jamais il était temps de satisfaire le Seigneur Yggdrassil au-delà de ses espérances. Puis il éteignit l'écran et se tourna vers elle.

Elle était debout, et se labourait les côtes. Elle tremblait, de froid et de peur. Et l'obscurité qui régnait, et la porte résolument fermée…

Sans un mot, Kvar leva un étrange bâton qui était dans le fourreau de son pantalon, et marmonna :

« Foudre. »

Un éclair tomba sur Anna qui se sentit s'électriser au moment même où elle ressentait l'impact. Elle tomba à genoux, et une fine odeur de chair grillée monta dans l'air.

« Et je serais capable de bien pire, si tu n'avais pas à ce point contrarié mes plans, » dit le Cardinal, en abaissant son bâton et en le déposant sur une table de contrôle.

Elle s'était recroquevillée à terre, tremblant plus fort que jamais. Ses cheveux devenus électriques à cause de la foudre qui l'avait frappée auparavant, ils s'éparpillaient par mèches entremêlées sur le sol dur. Elle garda les genoux serrés contre sa poitrine, mais ne résista pas lorsqu'il s'agenouilla près d'elle et lui retira les mains de son visage, presque avec tendresse, tout en se penchant délicatement. Alors qu'il était à quelques centimètres de son visage, il murmura :

« Ceci sera mon dernier avertissement, par ailleurs, après, l'Enfer sera pire. »

OOOOOOOOOO

Le soir même, lorsqu'elle se réveilla dans sa cellule, encore plus nauséeuse que jamais, elle se rappela dans les moindres détails ce qui s'était passé auparavant. Et le mal de tête persista. Cette fois-ci, la pression au niveau de l'entrejambe était forte, et elle passa la main sur son pubis avec la même expression d'horreur sur son visage que lorsque Kvar avait fait entendre sa voix pour la première fois. Et alors, pour la première fois depuis des mois, voire même cinq années de captivité, une idée germa dans sa tête. Folle, certes, mais qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment envisagée. Elle ne devait plus subir cela, elle le savait, car ça se reproduirait encore et encore s'_il _l'avait voulu. Alors, elle imagina son plan, un plan qui devrait sans aucun doute lui sauver la vie et l'éloigner à tout jamais des Désians, oublier toute l'horreur qu'ils lui avaient fait subir.

Elle devait fuir.

OOOOOOOOOO

A ce moment même, un groupe de nouveaux prisonniers regardait avec appréhension les bâtiments de la Ferme Humaine tandis qu'ils entraient dans l'endroit qui ne devrait jamais les délivrer. Parmi eux, un jeune garçon qu'une vieille dame tenait par la main. Ils n'avaient aucun lien de parenté, ne se connaissaient même pas, et pourtant étaient désormais unis dans la solidarité. Les gens autour d'eux sanglotaient, mais la vieille dame semblait sereine. Et lorsqu'elle demanda, gentiment au garçon, il parut prendre peur :

« Je m'appelle Sandra, et toi, quel est ton nom ? »

Car à partir du moment où un cobaye d'une Ferme Humaine était un cobaye d'une Ferme Humaine, les noms n'avaient plus de signification.

Il hésita, puis répondit :

« Moi c'est Pietro, madame. »

* * *

_"Où est-elle? Retrouvez-là! On va lui faire ravaler ses maudits mots jusqu'à l'en étrangler!_

_-Oui! Egorgeons-là!_

_-Brûlons-là!_

_-Mangeons-là!_

_-Quand même pas, encore quelque chose qui me passe en travers de l'estomac et je vomis moi-même._

_-Fais-le sur elle dans ce cas!"_

_Bon, voilà, pour ceux qui me cherchent, ils ne me trouveront pas, parce que j'ai trouvé la cachette du siècle. Vais pas en dire plus. Juste pour dire que je ne vais pas me confondre en excuses parce que le choc était volontaire. Sournoisement, dans l'ombre depuis le printemps, je préparai mon coup sans état-d'âme, attendant l'heure où vous mourrez tous dans d'atroces souffrances... Mais il faut être capable de tout, de toute façon. Après tout, comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, ça aurait pu réellement se passer... _

_"C'est ça!"_

_Bien sûr que c'est ça! Alors, s'il vous plaît, évitez de me chercher, vous perdez votre temps, et en plus, si vous m'arrêtez là, je ne pourrai pas essayer de me..._

_"On te retrouve!"_

_Zut, je suis découverte..._

_"On va te trouver un châtiment à la hauteur de ton forfait, et nous serons nous aussi très méticuleux dans nos choix... Pas vrai vous autres? Vengeance au nom des lecteurs indignés!_

_-Ouais!"_

_Mais attendez... je n'ai pas fini! Il y a encore des tas de trucs qui sont à prévoir dans cette histoire! Ne me tuez pas maintenant! On m'attend pour déjeuner, et... Il y aura une surprise dans le prochain chapitre!_

_"On veut rien savoir! Mais on veut bien te laisser en vie, alors... Mais on te prévient, si ta "surprise" est plus pire que ce que tu prétends, alors là, on te bousillera...!_

_-Ouais!"_

_On dit pas "plus pire..."_

_"Ah ouais... excuse-moi..."_

_Espèce d'inculte... Enfin, bref, avant de mettre fin à mes tristes jours, effectivement, je ne vous mens pas à propos de surprise. Je ne dis pas si elle est mauvaise ou pas... mais (jette un regard en coin à ses bourreaux armés de hachoirs, de couteaux et d'autres épées à doucle lame bien tranchante...), mais je vous en réserverai encore et toujours, de toute façon... Oh, un petit rappel, cher-lecteur-qui-prend-la-tête-de-ceux-qui-veulent-me-tuer-et-qui-n'en-a-pas-fini-avec-moi-si-c'est-ce-qu'il-souhaite-dire?_

_"Oui, il y a aussi ça, mais appel à nos compatriotes du monde entier qui parlent français ou non, ne lui laissez SURTOUT PAS de reviews! Ce sera sa digne punition pour cette fois! De la part de ceux-qui-ne-laissent-jamais-de-reviews-aux-daubes-et-autres-fics-Angst-pour-nos-persos-préférés-et-même-détestés."_

_Seulement pour dire que je suis en déficience mentale et complètement folle, donc, svp!_

_**Au prochain chapitre si vous êtes toujours là après congé maladie!**_


	7. Le mercenaire

Voilà, voilà! Désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, mais comme je l'avais annoncé dans le chapitre précédent, j'étais dans un endroit privé d'internet, et ce comme chaque année. Etant donné que je n'ai donc pas pu lire les reviews potentiellement envoyées durant mon absence, je vais du coup y répondre ici, en partie peut-être (vous savez quoi? J'ai rêvé de tous les commentaires qu'on m'aurait envoyés, même si je ne me souviens plus de leur contenu imaginaire _SBAF! _Je sais, vous vous en fichez comme de votre premier hochet...)

_A __**Marina: **_Merci de continuer à me soutenir. Je t'assure que ta réaction à propos de Kvar était attendue ^-^ Ma soeur a dit la même chose lorsqu'elle en a fait les montagnes de l'Himalaya (particulièrement l'Everest) après lecture.

_A __**Oceanna:**_J'avoue que dans ton commentaire tu as été moins dure que je l'avais prédit et j'en suis soulagée. Cela me rassure d'avoir passé le cap de ce chapitre, même si celui qui va suivre aussi a été plutôt difficile dans la seconde partie (j'ai adoré écrire la première). Pour ce qui est d'Anna et Kratos... tout est déjà préparé! Tu verras bien dans les prochains mois ^^. C'est vrai que j'avais averti, mais j'ai été beaucoup plus douce que je le pensais (appel aux lecteurs: considérez-vous heureux que je n'ai pas fait de lemon. De toute façon, vous m'en croyez capable bandes de pervers?), alors ça ne choque pas tant que ça et c'est tant mieux. Et si tu tiens réellement à ce que je réponde à la négative à tes conseils, hum hum: NAN, je ne mettrais plus jamais de qualificatif comme "la pauvre jeune fille" dans mes textes. C'est vrai que quand j'y repense ça craint un peu comme expression. Mais bon, comme moi tu as lu des fics qui marchaient dans ce sens et je suis d'accord pour dire que ça rend la qualité sommaire... Maintenant, je prends exemple sur J.K Rowling!

Je ne suis pas peu fière de mon style d'écriture, c'est ce qui forge le mieux mon talent, mais cela ne constitue que la chair du fruit. Il faut aussi que l'intérieur soit bon (la fille jamais satisfaite).

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : le mercenaire**

_« Deux personnes de castes différentes ne peuvent être destinées à se rencontrer. Il leur faudrait un heureux hasard pour quitter leur logis et se jauger du regard avant que l'un ne prenne l'autre en pitié… »_

Le printemps venait d'arriver sur la région de Luin. Le soleil brillait de mille éclats tandis que le chant de la nature et des grillons se faisait entendre de toutes parts. Mais s'il y avait un endroit où aucun chant d'espoir ne se faisait entendre, c'était bien entendu la Ferme Humaine.

Les prisonniers transpiraient tandis qu'on les obligeait à travailler encore plus que d'habitude. Des cris de douleur retentissaient lorsque le fouet rencontrait la chair à vif. Et pourtant, bien que tout se passe comme d'habitude, il régnait une atmosphère inhabituelle dans l'enceinte de la forteresse.

Les soldats Désians s'agitaient, les commandants donnaient des ordres et des régiments parcouraient toute la Ferme tandis que la garde s'intensifiait autour des portes. Pourquoi tout ce bruit en cette saison paisible ? Il n'y avait que deux explications : ou bien les Désians avaient été appelés pour un entraînement pour mieux se préparer au cas où il se passerait un évènement tel qu'un incendie ou une tentative de fuite possible d'un prisonnier, ou bien il s'agissait d'une véritable alerte, et là, la norme changeait.

Effectivement, tôt ce matin, un cobaye avait déserté son lieu de travail pour se cacher sous le nez et à la barbe des surveillants. Fous de rage, ils avaient prévenu immédiatement la garde lorsqu'ils s'en étaient rendus compte. Depuis, une forte concentration de soldats fouinait chaque recoin de la Ferme Humaine, à la recherche du prisonnier en fuite.

Et ce prisonnier n'était pas n'importe qui.

Il était connu sous le matricule A012 et cela ne présageait rien de bon pour tous les Désians réunis, car il était d'une importance capitale.

Il était urgent de le retrouver.

OOOOOOOOOO

Anna avait tout prévu. Depuis l'hiver dernier. Elle avait surveillé chaque va-et-vient des Désians, pris connaissance de chaque dédale de la Ferme. Elle avait organisé son plan avec tant de subtilité que c'en était impressionnant pour une prisonnière qui n'espérait plus rien de la liberté. Elle s'était cachée parmi les caisses, dans un endroit si fermé que personne n'était, a priori, censé la découvrir. Les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine, à l'ombre du mur d'acier froid, elle retournait dans sa tête la phase finale de son plan de fuite. Elle en avait réussi la plus grosse partie. Seule. Le matin même, lorsque le soldat Désian était allé la chercher dans sa cellule, elle avait su que c'était ce jour-là que tout devait être mis en action. Elle avait été incapable de dormir la nuit précédente, tellement l'excitation faisait exécuter à son cœur des bonds frénétiques. Sur le champ de travail, vers midi, elle avait profité que les Désians regardent ailleurs pour s'en aller discrètement. Même les autres prisonniers n'avaient rien vu. Vers quatorze heures, tandis qu'elle guettait dans plusieurs cachettes en même temps, un coup de sifflet retentit si fortement que tous les soldats se réunirent presque dans la minute. Plusieurs étaient passés très près d'elle, mais ils ne l'avaient pas vu.

Les jambes repliées sur sa poitrine derrière sa caisse, elle patientait, l'excitation la gagnant.

Plusieurs soldats avaient été posés en faction aux quatre coins de la Ferme Humaine. Ils fouillaient partout. Certains avaient même failli la retrouver, mais un appel de leurs autres camarades l'avait sauvée de justesse. Alors elle s'était silencieusement promise de chercher une nouvelle cachette dès que possible.

Sa respiration était saccadée, quand elle songeait à ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire. Le soleil déclinait malicieusement à l'horizon au fur et à mesure que progressaient la journée et les recherches des Désians, qui n'avaient encore rien réussi. De temps à autre, un soldat venait fouiner dans son coin, et lorsqu'il se montrait trop curieux de sa cachette, elle balançait discrètement un caillou de ce côté et il se détournait alors pour trotter dans la direction du bruit. C'était fort pratique, mais si elle le faisait trop souvent, ils finiraient par découvrir où elle se tapissait.

Elle se trouvait tout près de la porte principale, regardant le soleil continuer son chemin vers l'ouest en s'assurant de l'heure. Durant toutes ses récoltes d'information au sujet de la Ferme, Anna avait appris à connaître chaque dédale, chaque lieu qui serait susceptible de l'aider dans sa fuite. Il était aussi dit que dans les dernières heures de la journée, les Désians en poste devant la porte principale arrêtaient leur travail et laissaient l'endroit sans protection pour un bout de temps. Il n'y avait plus eu de tentative de fuite depuis si longtemps qu'ils en étaient devenus oublieux, et donc, cela lui facilitait grandement la tâche.

Son avenir lui volait devant les yeux comme un papillon qui n'accepterait de se laisser prendre que s'il en avait envie. Elle essayait de garder toute son attention focalisée sur son but, mais en même temps, les mille possibilités que lui réservait le destin l'aveuglaient, elle tentait de chasser les pensées de sa tête, mais rien n'y faisait, elle était trop excitée.

Un bruit à l'entrée l'alerta, et elle prit alors le risque de relever discrètement la tête pour voir de quoi il en était. Le soleil était toujours très haut dans le ciel, mais elle pouvait voir que les gardes en faction commençaient à échanger quelques mots tout en rentrant dans la Ferme Humaine, laissant leur poste libre. Le prochain tour de garde ne serait repris qu'à la nuit tombée, mais cela donnait largement le temps à Anna de s'éloigner un peu. Ils la chercheraient, certes, mais au moins, elle aurait quitté enfin ces murs, ne serait-ce que pour quelques jours, peut-être pour toujours.

Mais il ne fallait pas voir si loin dans l'avenir. Rien n'était encore fait.

La partie la plus délicate de son plan commençait. Elle attendit que les Désians aient tourné au coin d'un bâtiment et regarda de gauche à droite pour voir s'il n'y avait personne d'autre. C'était parfait, l'espace était désert.

Avec beaucoup de discrétion, elle quitta alors son abri, se mettant à découvert, et entendit au loin le bourdonnement agité des soldats qui la recherchaient. C'était maintenant ou jamais… Peut-être qu'il n'y aurait plus jamais d'autre occasion… Pour la première fois, Anna voyait une brèche dans le mur de la prison, pourtant si hermétique. Elle fixait la porte, sa robe collant à sa peau à cause de la sueur et du vent qui soufflait avec force en cette journée frisquette de printemps, malgré la chaleur du soleil.

Maintenant qu'elle décidait de prendre en main son destin, elle tremblait, car si jamais elle ratait son coup, cela lui nuirait gravement. De plus, elle s'était donnée beaucoup de mal pour organiser ce plan, et ce, malgré le traumatisme qu'elle avait vécu entre ces murs.

Et maintenant ?

Elle devait y aller, elle devait forcer ses jambes qui semblaient enracinées dans la terre dure, elle devait courir même si cela lui coûtait la vie…

Elle devait partir avant de se faire repérer par les Désians.

_Pendant des années, elle avait dû subir leurs humiliations, leurs tortures, leurs répliques cinglantes, et leurs insultes._

Alors, elle commença quelques pas timides, peu assurés, comme si elle allait tomber d'un moment à l'autre. Elle boitilla légèrement, puis sembla se forcer et partit en trébuchant à moitié au petit trot.

_Seulement, aujourd'hui, elle espérait que son coup marcherait, que plus jamais on ne lui ferait subir de pareilles horreurs. Peut-être qu'ils la poursuivraient, mais ils ne le feraient pas longtemps, car après tout, elle serait libre, elle ne serait plus un stupide jouet, une marionnette qu'ils pourraient manipuler à loisir, non._

Exactement, au fur et à mesure que les pensées se succédaient dans sa tête, ses pieds s'enfonçaient un peu plus dans le sol, prenaient plus d'appui, ses muscles recommençaient à fonctionner, l'exsphère brillait à sa main gauche, lui donnant l'énergie de progresser. La porte était si proche… Et elle avait l'illusion qu'elle n'y arriverait jamais, que tout ceci était un rêve. Et pourtant, elle se sentait voler petit à petit, ses jambes quitter le sol pour y atterrir avec aisance. Le reste ne comptait plus, l'important c'est qu'elle serait enfin libre… Après six ans de longue captivité.

_Alors, y mettant toutes ses maigres forces, elle se mit à courir. Elle traversa toute la cour comme si sa vie en dépendait, et c'était le cas, les yeux fixés nulle part d'autre que sur la porte, la porte de l'enfer… qui était aussi celle de sa future liberté. Elle y croyait dur comme fer._

Le paysage passait très vite, désormais. Elle gagnait en rapidité, quelque chose lui donnait la force d'avoir confiance, qu'à partir de ce moment-là, elle faisait face à deux chemins et que l'un était celui qu'elle devait emprunter.

_Anna en était convaincue, à partir de ce moment-là, tout changerait, en bien ou en mal, mais tout changerait pour elle ainsi que pour d'autres, même si en ce moment même elle ne songeait plus qu'à elle-même…_

_Elle ne savait pas à quel point elle avait raison…_

Elle n'avait pas conscience des larmes pleines d'espoir qui coulaient sur ses joues creuses, ses cheveux voltigeaient autour d'elle alors qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte du temps autour d'elle qui semblait s'être arrêté.

Elle y était, maintenant… Elle pouvait le faire, oui ! La porte n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres… Il suffisait qu'elle pose le pied hors de la frontière et…

Ce fut comme un éclair blanc qui passa devant ses yeux, tandis qu'elle sentait ses pieds une nouvelle fois quitter le sol mais ne pas y revenir. En fait, un choc puissant l'avait propulsée vers l'arrière, et quelques secondes plus tard, elle atterrissait sur les fesses en poussant un hoquet de douleur.

Elle se frotta les yeux, désorientée, et essaya de les ouvrir, mais sans succès. Tandis qu'elle tentait de reprendre ses esprits, elle entendit alors une voix s'exclamer, alarmée :

« Seigneur Kratos ! Vous allez bien ? »

Ses pensées reprirent place dans sa tête et elle secoua la tête en ouvrant les yeux. Elle vit alors, très floues, des silhouettes doubles dont l'une s'était tournée vers une autre, tandis que les deux autres la fixaient elle.

Elles avaient dû s'interposer jute au moment où elle allait dépasser la limite, peut-être l'avaient-elles vu et avaient-elles pris des réflexes, mais à voir leur air surpris à tous, ces convictions se démentaient.

« Allons donc ! On ne nous avait pas dit qu'on devait en plus se recevoir une souillon dans les bras ! Regardez-moi ça, comme si on n'avait que ça à faire ! grogna l'un des soldats Désians.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? » l'interrogea le plus replet de tous, celui qui avait demandé à la personne en premier plan si elle allait bien.

Anna ne répondit pas, regardant d'un air hagard les quatre silhouettes qui étaient très hautes vu la position dans laquelle elle était. Des étoiles dansant devant elle, elle prenait à peine conscience de ce qui lui arrivait.

« Réponds, petite garce ! Comment ça se fait que tu te trouves justement si près de la porte alors qu'on est actuellement en train de rechercher un prisonnier en fuite !

-Réfléchissez un peu, dit le dernier Désian, si ça se trouve, le fuyard, c'est elle !

-Alors là…

-Pas un mot de plus. »

La voix qui venait de retentir était très différente de tout ce qu'on avait pu entendre jusque là. Elle n'était ni agressive, ni gentille, seulement… neutre. Il n'y avait pas la moindre émotion dans son ton.

Anna, qui avait alors commencé à fixer le sol tout d'abord, leva la tête, et croisa le regard de l'homme à qui appartenait la voix en question.

Il était grand, svelte, et sa main droite était en train de masser son thorax, là où Anna lui était rentrée dedans. Il dégageait un charisme tel que c'en était intimidant, mais la jeune femme ne se laisserait pas faire. Ses yeux étaient masqués par une épaisse frange de cheveux en bataille, d'une couleur auburn, et lorsqu'il passa son autre main sur ladite frange pour la dégager, il dévoila des yeux en amande, de la même couleur que ses cheveux, où brillait une lueur légèrement surprise. Mais lorsque cette impression se fut dissipée, plus la moindre émotion ne vint passer dans ce regard-là.

La chair d'Anna frissonna encore plus qu'à l'ordinaire, car elle se rendait compte de ce que ces yeux pouvaient représenter : sa tentative avait échoué, si près du but, tout avait été fichu en l'air, et ce par la faute du hasard qui ne la laissait pas en paix.

Elle baissa de nouveau la tête, les joues rougies par la honte, et ses larmes coulèrent de plus belle. Pendant ce temps, les trois Désians marmonnaient entre eux.

« Je ne comprends pas comment ça se fait qu'elle ait atterri là. On pensait qu'elle était déjà partie à l'heure qu'il est… Quel coup de chance, on l'a retrouvée plus vite qu'on ne l'a pensé… Ca valait bien la peine que le Seigneur Kratos vienne ici…

-Pourrais-je savoir ce que vous murmurez sans me consulter ?" demanda ledit Seigneur Kratos, d'un ton froid.

Les trois gardes se mirent alors au garde à vous.

« Sei… Seigneur ! Nous sommes désolés de vous importuner autant. C'est juste que vers deux heures cet après-midi, on nous a signalé la disparition de l'un des prisonniers. Aussitôt, tout le monde a été dépêché pour retrouver le prisonnier en question. On ne nous a donné que quelques informations sur elle, mais pas plus. Nous avons été contraints de fouiller partout dans la Ferme.

-Je vois… Et cela signifie que maintenant que c'est arrangé, je vais devoir partir ? demanda l'homme, de son timbre sans émotion.

-N… Non, Seigneur Kratos, vous…

-Bien. »

Sans crier gare, il s'abaissa alors et posa un genou à terre pour se mettre à la hauteur de la prisonnière. Dardant sur elle un regard tranchant, il avança la main pour dégager une mèche de cheveux qui barrait son visage, mais la jeune femme se détourna brutalement, effarouchée. S'il comptait vouloir la toucher, il pouvait rêver !

Il se releva et demanda plus d'explications aux soldats.

« Eh bien, le Seigneur Kvar était furieux, et il a demandé qu'on arrête tous les travaux pour aujourd'hui, sauf celui du bâtiment n°5, et nous nous sommes affairés à chercher tout l'après-midi. Mais maintenant qu'on a retrouvé le fuyard, on devrait pouvoir alerter les autres de terminer le travail. A cause d'elle, la moitié de la journée a été perdue. J'espère qu'on recevra le droit de se charger nous-même de la punition ! Et croyez-moi, elle sera grande, cette punition.

-Et vous pensez que parce qu'elle est tombée par hasard sur nous, vous allez recevoir les honneurs ? Prenez-vous au moins conscience que si nous avions été ailleurs en ce moment même il y aurait longtemps qu'elle aurait franchi cette porte !

-Cela n'aurait rien changé, dit le plus mince des Désians. La porte est électrifiée dès qu'elle n'est plus surveillée.

-Oh… dit Kratos. Judicieux… »

Il se ragenouilla en direction de la jeune femme qui semblait incapable de se relever. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de tendre le bras vers elle, mais le regard qu'elle lui lança le fit hésiter. C'était un regard plein de douleur, de ressentiment… Un regard qui lui était familier, car il l'avait déjà croisé… En tout cas, à la regarder, il était hors de question de porter la main à cet endroit-là.

Alors, sans autre forme de cérémonie, il resserra sa main sur son bras gauche et la releva précautionneusement.

« Seigneur Kratos ? Que… ! » s'exclama encore le plus replet des gardes.

Il n'appartenait pas au Seigneur Kratos de porter la main sur la vermine. Aussi, le simple fait de la relever constituait quelque chose d'inhabituel. Il risquait inutilement de se salir.

Mais il semblait s'en laver les mains.

Il sentait le poignet maigre qui tremblait, quelquefois parcourus de plusieurs soubresauts. Surprise, la jeune femme essaya de dégager sa main, mais la poigne était ferme et, tremblant de tout son corps, elle ne résista pas longtemps. Néanmoins elle chancelait tellement sur ses jambes qu'on croyait qu'elle allait tomber d'une minute à l'autre.

« Faut-il que l'on cherche le maître des lieux dans tout le bâtiment en nous trimballant cette fillette ou devons-nous aller la déposer dans le bâtiment le plus proche ?

-Il sera inutile de me chercher partout, Seigneur Kratos. »

Aussitôt, comme mus sur un seul ressort, les trois soldats firent volte-face et se tinrent droits comme des I, en une attitude qu'ils voulaient respectueuse. Kratos sentait par contre un tremblement plus fort que jamais à l'autre bout de son bras et se retourna. La prisonnière semblait en transe, était prise de spasmes violents de temps à autre tandis que ses yeux noisette s'étaient exorbités à en devenir ronds. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues sales et creusées et ses cheveux pendaient lamentablement le long de son dos. L'expression de son visage formait un rictus indéfinissable qu'on pouvait juger comme une grimace affreuse. Il dut resserrer l'emprise de son poignet pour l'empêcher de trébucher, mais cela ne fit qu'augmenter les tremblements. Sa peau était si blanche qu'on pensait que toute pigmentation l'avait quittée.

Elle n'était vraiment pas belle, se dit Kratos, et il se demanda pourquoi il pensait cela.

La voix de Kvar interrompit ses pensées.

« Vous pouvez la laisser à mes soldats s'il le faut, Seigneur Kratos. Maintenant que vous m'avez trouvé, il ne sera plus peine d'une escorte. Cela me soulage vraiment d'avoir à terminer les recherches, ce cobaye nous a causé bien des soucis. Je le signalerai en passant à tous ceux qui en sont encore à fouiller partout. Voulez-vous… ? »

Mais deux autres soldats apparurent à l'angle du bâtiment d'en face, visiblement essoufflés, et ils se précipitèrent sur le groupe en s'écriant :

« Là ! Elle est là ! On l'a trouvée ! »

Ils freinèrent leur course lorsqu'ils aperçurent leur chef.

« Oh, Seigneur Kvar, c'est vous qui l'avez retrouvée ? Nous ne pensions pas que vous…

-C'est au Seigneur Kratos que vous devez les remerciements. D'ailleurs, il n'a pas l'air très à l'aise avec notre prisonnière. Si vous voulez bien la reprendre, pour dissiper cette expression sur son visage, ce n'en sera que beaucoup mieux, croyez-moi. Amenez-là dans le laboratoire n°5. »

Kratos ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait pris un air dégoûté, en retroussant légèrement le nez. A vrai dire, il était vrai que tenir plus longtemps cette femme ne le mettait pas à l'aise. Elle sentait la sueur et avait les yeux vides, comme si elle avait perdu contact avec la réalité.

Sa respiration était saccadée, et son poignet tremblait toujours sous la poigne du mercenaire. Il avait hâte de la laisser entre de bonnes mains.

« Regardez-moi ça ! Je savais que posséder la lourde tâche de visiter les Fermes Humaines ne vous convenait pas, Seigneur Kratos, mais de là à vous dégoûter des prisonniers ! Ils sont plus innocents que des porcs, c'est vrai. »

Anna détourna la tête lorsqu'elle sentit qu'on la saisissait par l'autre bras, et quitta la poigne de l'homme aux cheveux auburn pour finir entourée des deux soldats Désians qui avaient couru à leur rencontre.

« Allons, allons, laissez donc. Il me semble me souvenir que vous étiez venu pour une raison bien précise Seigneur Kratos ?

-C'est exact, dit son interlocuteur d'une voix neutre. J'étais censé, avant cet incident, venir m'assurer que votre projet marchait bien, par ordre du Seigneur Yggdrassil.

-Oh, ça. Croyez-moi, sans vous, il aurait échoué depuis longtemps. Et je vous en suis infiniment reconnaissant. »

Le mercenaire ne répondit rien, regardant vaguement Anna qui gardait la tête baissée. Et puis soudain, une lueur attira son attention, et il posa les yeux sur la main gauche de la jeune femme, celle qu'il tenait auparavant.

Une exsphère, évidemment…

Un pli soucieux sembla apparaître sur son front mais il ne fit que jeter un regard peu amène sur Anna et se retourna vers Kvar.

« Nous ferions mieux d'y aller.

-Bien sûr, approuva le Seigneur de la Ferme Humaine, un mince sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres. Suivez-moi, nous parlerons sur le chemin… »

Et il fit demi-tour, prêt à repartir en direction de la porte de secours par laquelle il était sorti.

Tandis que les deux autres soldats emmenaient Anna en sens inverse, elle tourna la tête et regarda par-dessus son épaule. Elle croisa le regard de Kratos, et, sans réfléchir, lui rendit compte de toute sa détresse, sa terreur, et son désarroi. Il ne cilla pas, mais dès qu'elle eût tourné à l'angle du bâtiment, il se décida à emboîter le pas à Kvar ainsi qu'à ses soldats.

« Voyez-vous, Seigneur Kratos, dit Kvar, sur le chemin de son bureau. Ce cobaye nous a causé beaucoup de problèmes, et je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait encore en état d'envisager une tentative de fuite, mais j'ai appris à ne pas sous-estimer les prisonniers lorsque ceux-ci possédaient un tempérament fort. Votre présence a dû nous porter chance, maintenant, j'ai l'esprit tranquille.

Kratos resta hermétique au compliment, mais demanda :

-Ce cobaye était si important pour que vous la traquiez dans toute la Ferme Humaine ?

-C'est cela. Vous allez rire, mais c'est un secret que je vous confie, et je vous prie de ne surtout pas en parler au Seigneur Yggdrassill : il s'agit du sujet n°1 du Projet Angelus, cela fait six ans qu'elle est ici. Il était capital que nous la gardions pour la réussite du Projet, car il touche bientôt à sa fin. Et échouer si près du but, nous ne pouvons nous permettre cela.

Son interlocuteur ne rit pas, n'eut même pas un semblant de réaction, comme si cela lui passait au-dessus de la tête.

-Je m'étonne que vous ne réagissiez plus, après les siècles passés. D'habitude, je me souviens que ce genre de remarque vous fait sortir de vos gonds.

-Vous êtes donc forcés d'utiliser des êtres humains… pour cela ?

-Que pouvons-nous faire d'autre ? Si les humains existent sur cette Terre, c'est pour en faire du bétail. Pour nous, les demi-elfes, il ne s'agit de rien d'autre que de la vermine. Oh, excusez-moi, j'ai dû vous offenser par mes paroles, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Cardinal avait un sourire narquois.

-Pas plus que ça. C'est juste que je remarque à quel point vos méthodes sont draconiennes par rapport à celles des autres dirigeants des Fermes Humaines.

-Hum, fit mine de réfléchir le Chef de la Ferme Humaine, vous avez raison, je suis assez spécial en mon genre… Mais vous allez me prendre pour un prétentieux, je reste humble par rapport à mes camarades… Voyez-vous, je suis persuadé que mon Projet va aboutir à merveille, et que cela me vaudra tous les honneurs…

-Nous n'y manquerons pas, dit Kratos, toujours aussi neutre.

-Je vous en remercie. »

Ils arrivèrent après avoir parcouru plusieurs étages devant la porte du bureau de Kvar. Sur un signe de lui, elle s'ouvrit et il fit signe à son invité d'entrer en premier. Le mercenaire pénétra dans la pièce.

« Voulez-vous vous asseoir pour que l'on puisse parler plus tranquillement ? »

Kratos fit non de la tête, croisa les bras et resta debout, pendant que Kvar s'en allait derrière son bureau pour traiter des dossiers.

« Cela m'a pris beaucoup de temps pour tout organiser. Voyez-vous, je suis allé voir ce matin où en étaient les travaux du laboratoire n°5. Les scientifiques m'ont dit que tout allait à merveille, et que, dès ce soir, nous pourrons procéder à l'expérience ultime. J'en suis très heureux, et je le serais tout autant si vous puissiez vous-même vous rendre compte de tous ce que nous avons fait depuis tant d'années…

-C'est le travail de toute une vie, je le comprends, répondit le mercenaire, et j'aurais été ravi d'assister au spectacle, mais je n'en serais pas, car j'ai une affaire urgente à régler… ailleurs.

-C'est vraiment dommage. Mais au moins, le moment venu, c'est-à-dire bientôt, je servirais avec humilité et grande fierté le fruit de nos longues années de travail, et nous pourrons en remercier tous les cobayes qui y ont pris part, même s'ils ont dû y laisser la vie… »

Kvar fut pris d'un rire sous cape. Kratos ne partagea pas son hilarité. Il avait perdu l'habitude de rire depuis très longtemps.

« Vous voulez dire que le cobaye que nous avons vu tout à l'heure… Elle allait être emmenée au laboratoire n°5 n'est-ce pas ? Il s'agit donc réellement du sujet n°1 que j'ai empêché de s'échapper ?

-C'est exact, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Elle en paiera le prix, bien sûr. Lorsque le crépuscule tombera, nous pourrons commencer l'expérience en toute liberté. Son numéro de code est A012. A comme Angelus.

-Hum… soupira Kratos.

-Yggdrassill sera fier de moi, peut-être même va-t-il me faire monter en grade… marmonna Kvar, dont la langue passait discrètement sur les lèvres.

-A quelle heure exacte ?

-Disons… vingt-deux heures.

-C'est suffisant. Peut-être aurais-je le temps de repasser pour voir où vous en êtes.

-Aucun problème. Nous vous attendrons avec impatience si c'est le cas. »

Après plusieurs heures de long débat, Kvar regarda finalement une pendule qui s'intégrait dans un mur d'acier, et poussa une exclamation faussement désapprobatrice.

«Par Dame Martel ! Il est l'heure, il faut que je me rende au laboratoire. Je pense qu'il est aussi temps pour vous de prendre congé… »

Kratos acquiesça, rabattant sa frange sur ses yeux inexpressifs. Il avait autant de conversation qu'un Ange sans âme, et ce n'était pas pour plaire réellement au Seigneur de la Ferme Humaine, même s'il s'en accommodait. Il n'aimait pas les gens taciturnes.

Ensemble, ils quittèrent le bureau après que Kvar eût verrouillé tous les accès et mis en place les systèmes d'alerte.

Côte à côte, ils reprirent le même chemin que plusieurs heures auparavant, passant cette fois-ci par la porte principale du bâtiment n°1, le général. Là, leurs chemins se séparèrent, Kvar s'en allant vers un grand bâtiment un peu plus loin et Kratos prenant la sortie principale dont deux gardes avaient repris la surveillance. Ils le saluèrent révérencieusement et il s'enfonça dans le bosquet qui entourait toute la Ferme Humaine.

OOOOOOOOOO

Kvar entra par la porte principale du bâtiment n°5 et salua plusieurs scientifiques qui s'affairaient dans le « hall », puis il alla tout droit et passa de nouveau une nouvelle porte avant de déboucher dans la salle principale, où se concentrait une grande majorité de scientifiques, tous réunis devant des ordinateurs de contrôle ou testant une étrange machine géante qui occupait tout le centre de la vaste pièce. Superbe, magnifique, furent les quelques mots qui lui passèrent par la tête, avant que le Docteur Sunwarm, dite Maya, ne se précipite sur lui.

« Tout y est, Seigneur, vous arrivez tout juste. Dans une heure, l'expérience peut commencer, le temps qu'on prépare le cobaye, ensuite, nous procéderons. Mais êtes-vous sûr que ce n'est pas encore tôt ? Elle n'a pas encore l'air très vigoureuse et si on la tue à la tâche avant que tout ne soit terminé, l'exsphère aussi subira les conséquences...

-Ne vous en faites pas, dit Kvar, de son ton doucereux, je suis parfaitement confiant dans ce que je fais, et je vous fais confiance pour superviser les opérations, Docteur Sunwarm. Cette expérience sera une réussite, je le sens, et nous continuerons ce que nous ferons quoiqu'il arrive.

-Il n'est pas censé y avoir un témoin du Cruxis pour faire un compte-rendu auprès du Seigneur Yggdrassill ?

-Hélas, il est parti il y a quelques minutes. Il a beaucoup de choses à faire et j'imagine que l'exécution d'un cobaye ne lui fait ni chaud ni froid.

-Oh… Je vais aller voir ce que font les autres.

-Oui… j'ai hâte de passer aux choses véritablement sérieuses… » jubila le Cardinal, en dévoilant un sourire large et joyeux (si toutefois cet adjectif lui correspondait).

OOOOOOOOOO

Kratos progressait dans les bois, ne rencontrant pas d'obstacles, rien. Mais il savait qu'une fois à l'extérieur le danger serait grand, à cause des bandits qui sévissaient dans le coin, même si la présence de la Ferme Humaine suffisait à faire fuir les brigands assez prudents pour ne pas se fourrer dans un guêpier. Il n'avait aucun mal à les occire, mais il se devait d'être prudent, car on ne savait jamais de quoi était capable un simple brigand qui pouvait passer pour le plus grand des tueurs.

Mais le plus grand des tueurs connus en ce monde, c'était sans conteste lui, même s'il aurait bien cédé ce titre à quelqu'un d'autre. Quittant la lisière de la forêt, il regarda vers le ciel et marcha encore un peu avant de s'éloigner des arbres. Il était bien content d'en avoir terminé avec la Ferme Humaine d'Asgard, et Yggdrassill lui avait demandé de venir le voir dès que son travail serait fini. Mais pour le moment, il n'avait pas réellement envie de revenir auprès de son maître et ami, s'il pouvait encore le qualifier ainsi. Mithos et lui n'avaient plus été en très bons termes depuis quelques temps. Mithos lui reprochait de passer trop de temps sur Terre, que cela lui encourrait de gros ennuis s'il faisait quelque chose de travers. Yuan riait sous cape pendant ce temps, lui qui passait la plus grosse partie de son temps sur Welgaïa, à faire on ne savait quoi, mais Mithos le soupçonnait aussi de faire des séjours réguliers sur Terre.

Ce soir-là, il avait besoin d'un peu de liberté, privilège qui lui était si peu souvent donné.

Pour commencer, il devait se rendre à Luin. C'était un bel endroit, qui n'avait pour seul défaut que de se situer près de la Ferme Humaine. Pourtant, le flux de touristes par an ne diminuait pas. C'était une ville très populaire, Luin, et là, il était persuadé de trouver la paix.

Il fit apparaître de grandes ailes bleutées dans son dos, et battit plusieurs fois de ces dernières avant de prendre son élan. Et il s'envola.

Il entra normalement dans la ville, parmi une foule de voyageurs surexcités qui s'extasiaient exagérément de la beauté du lieu. Les rues bordées de boutiques et de maisons n'en finissaient pas, et le soleil brillait partout où il pouvait éclairer. C'était très animé, partout les gens, habitants ou touristes, s'écriaient, riaient, vociféraient. Et tous ces bruits pénétraient les tympans du mercenaire avec une délicieuse volupté.

Heureux, Kratos ? Tout sauf ça. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'était plus capable de ressentir le moindre sentiment, et il était très doué pour les cacher.

Il progressa parmi une foule de citadins qui se coltinaient près des devantures de boutiques et alla en direction de la fontaine de la ville, sur la place principale. C'était un lieu paisible, où les amoureux venaient souvent passer du temps. Kratos lui venait seul. Car il appréciait la solitude et était un peu du genre asocial. Il n'avait jamais eu le goût de la compagnie des autres, même s'il avait connu de bons moments de temps à autre.

Il resta à contempler la fontaine, et son eau qui coulait d'un trou béant creusé dans la falaise, finement ouvragé. Les contemporains de ce monde sont vraiment de grands artistes, reconnut-il, si tout cela venait à disparaître, ce serait un grand dommage. Et s'il fallait détruire l'un des rares endroits que Kratos appréciait en ce monde, ce serait lui qui se chargerait des coupables, qu'ils soient amis ou ennemis.

Mais quelque chose le tracassait, même s'il l'avait déjà enterré dans sa tête sitôt qu'il avait arrêté d'y penser. Cette histoire d'expérience du Projet Angelus… Il doutait vraiment des méthodes employées par Kvar pour arriver à ses fins. Mais si cela marcherait, il se demandait s'il devait se mettre en question…

Utiliser des humains pour réaliser ce type d'expérience… Ce n'était pas surprenant de la part du Cardinal, mais même si sa nature humaine l'avait quitté depuis longtemps, Kratos répugnait de voir des gens innocents se faire massacrer dans les Fermes alors qu'ils n'avaient rien fait. _Les humains sont faits pour être traités comme du bétail_, et bien à son époque, c'était les demi-elfes qui se faisaient persécuter. Kvar étant un demi-elfe, il ne comprenait que trop son ressentiment, mais ses tendances sadiques l'alertaient souvent, et alors il tentait d'en faire part à Yggdrassill. Mais Yggdrassill avait d'autres choses à faire, et il laissait le libre mouvement aux Cardinaux qu'il jugeait à peu près dignes de confiance, à condition qu'ils lui vouent à lui une extrême fidélité. Yggdrassill se fichait bien des agissements de Kvar, car lui aussi détestait les humains –à part lui, Kratos Aurion, qui avait été son compagnon de toujours.

Et puis, cette femme… A012, il ne la connaissait que sous ce nom. Ce cobaye dit n°1 de l'expérience de ce soir, il était troublé de voir qu'il pensait justement à elle. Il avait été dégoûté par son aspect miteux, et sa tentative de fuite était vaine. Car les Désians disposaient de nombreux collaborateurs extérieurs à la Ferme, et ils auraient vite fait de la repérer à cause de ses habits, si les soldats n'étaient pas parvenus à la rattraper. Il songea avec amertume qu'en plus, elle ne s'en serait pas sortie toute seule, et qu'une seconde de plus avant qu'il s'interpose, elle aurait été gravement électrocutée par les défenses de la porte principale. Et ça, s'il avait bien compris, Kvar voulait l'éviter, car si l'esclave mourait prématurément, le cristal ne se développerait plus dans son corps. Et il constituait une source de nourriture convenable pour l'âme du cristal.

En quelque sorte, il l'avait sauvée de justesse de la mort, mais cela, devrait-elle lui en être reconnaissante ? Après tout, leur rencontre était vouée à être brève. Et si ça se trouvait, leur prochaine n'aurait pas lieu…

Ce regard empli de douleur qu'il avait croisé, si sombre, et pourtant si automnal… Cet appel à l'aide involontairement et silencieusement crié à travers les prunelles d'yeux exorbités, et la force qu'y mettait ce pauvre corps décharné… Il baissa la tête. Il ne pouvait rien pour elle.

Ou peut-être…

Kratos regarda le ciel. Le soleil colorait l'horizon de rouge et de violet, tandis que le firmament, lui, était rosé. C'était le crépuscule, le passage du jour à la nuit, de la nuit au jour, il se dit qu'il ferait mieux de retourner à la Ferme Humaine pour voir de quoi il en était.

Il avait certes quelque chose à faire, mais c'était une chose qui devrait attendre peut-être encore un peu…

Il fit volte-face et repartit en sens opposé, s'engouffrant dans la foule qui persistait toujours même si la nuit tombait.

OOOOOOOOOO

« Déjà cette heure ? Il serait grand temps de commencer. »

Le Docteur Sunwarm se tourna vers ses scientifiques et leur cria des ordres, tandis que Kvar s'asseyait dans un fauteuil métallique, faisant face à la grande machine qui faisait toute la largeur de la salle. Maya n'était pas peu fière de ce monstre de technologie qu'ils avaient passé tant de temps à construire. Et elle espérait que son Seigneur l'appréciait tout autant qu'elle. Ce soir, elle découvrirait de quoi était capable son bijou. Son travail était de retirer l'exsphère qui s'était développé dans le corps du cobaye, tout en douceur, et sous les yeux de tous les scientifiques participant à l'opération. Il fallait faire de longues injections au cobaye, afin qu'elle ne résiste pas et soit totalement compatible à l'expérience.

Les gens s'agitaient encore grandement, tandis que du fond de la salle on laissait la place à des scientifiques éprouvés qui traînaient une sorte de grand brancard où un large tissu recouvrait une silhouette qui avait forme humaine. Ils le transportaient avec précaution, prenant garde de ne buter dans rien et de ne pas renverser le corps endormi.

Maya sourit. C'était prêt, même le cobaye s'était préparé. Cela n'avait pas été avec son consentement, mais il avait été facile de la maîtriser. Désormais, il était temps de passer à l'action.

« Je voudrais voir une dernière fois le cobaye, avant qu'on ne débute l'opération, lui indiqua son Seigneur.

-A vos ordres. »

Elle fit signe à ses congénères de venir jusqu'à eux et mit le brancard juste sous le nez de Kvar. Alors, avec précaution, elle enleva le drap qui recouvrait le visage de la prisonnière et la montra au grand jour.

Elle était plus pâle que jamais. Sa robe était largement ouverte au niveau de la poitrine et ses cheveux se répandaient en masse tout autour de son visage et de son crâne. Son expression semblait paisible, mais il n'en était rien. Dans quelques temps, elle allait faire face au cauchemar.

Kvar sentit l'excitation le gagner, et son regard erra sur le corps qui l'avait tant fait fantasmer par trois fois pendant un an. Il regrettait presque de devoir s'en débarrasser. Elle était si vulnérable, et désirable. Si par un miracle quelconque elle survivait, il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

Des pas derrière lui se firent entendre, et son attention se détourna un moment du corps endormi pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Sa surprise fut grande lorsqu'il reconnut la personne qui lui faisait face.

« Seigneur Kratos ? Vous n'avez pas mis longtemps à revenir…

-Effectivement, je vois que l'expérience n'a pas encore commencé, répondit ledit Seigneur Kratos, d'un ton neutre.

-Nous étions sur le point de le faire, mais comme je vois que vous êtes ici, nous n'avons plus rien à faire. Et cette chose que vous deviez semblait-il… ?

-Elle attendra. »

Kvar haussa un sourcil, puis suivit le regard de Kratos qui lorgnait le corps du cobaye.

« C'est elle ?

-Exact. Vous la reconnaissez n'est-ce pas ? Il est vrai que lavée et endormie, elle est beaucoup plus jolie, mais je pense que vous vous en moquez…

-Comme personne. Je n'ai jamais eu d'attention pour qui que ce soit.

-Soit. »

Le Docteur Sunwarm se racla la gorge et recouvrit de nouveau le visage blanc. Elle ordonna ensuite à un scientifique de la transporter à la machine.

« Casez-la bien, je ne veux pas rencontrer de problèmes dès le début. Et surtout, ne la réveillez surtout pas. Dans ces cas-là, c'est une vraie Furie.

-Cela ne risque pas, Docteur, dit le demi-elfe. Nous l'avons gavée de calmants et d'injections et je ne pense pas qu'elle se réveillera même si une catastrophe devait arriver.

-Dans ce cas, c'est parfait. Allez-y. »

Et le scientifique saisit le brancard avec son collègue avant de l'emmener dans la foule au grand complet de chercheurs Désians.

« Voulez-vous vous asseoir ? demanda Kvar. Il serait inconfortable de rester debout pour profiter du spectacle.

-Si vous le dites… marmonna Kratos.

Il ne semblait sincèrement pas très à l'aise.

-Détendez-vous, l'opération se passera bien. Cela faisait des siècles que nous attendions ça, et ce moment est enfin arrivé ! Des années et des années pour concevoir tout cela… et autant de temps à trouver le bon cobaye ! »

Le Cardinal esquissait un sourire sardonique.

« C'est formidable. Je n'ai sincèrement jamais été aussi émerveillé depuis longtemps. Le Projet va nous rapporter beaucoup, autant au Cruxis qu'à la communauté Désiane. »

Kratos laissait Kvar s'autocongratuler, perdu dans ses pensées. En fait, contrairement à ce que pensait le Chef Désian, Yggdrassill lui avait révélé que quoi qu'il fasse, il hésiterait toujours à lui accorder ses faveurs. Le Projet Angelus le réjouissait autant que son organisateur lui-même, mais il souhaitait se rendre compte du résultat avant de pouvoir accorder une totale confiance au Désian. En vérité, son Seigneur avait peur d'une chose : que Kvar fasse montre d'une puissance encore plus grande que la sienne et qu'il n'usurpe sa place. Mithos avait beau être le dirigeant le plus puissant du monde, ses inquiétudes viraient presque à la paranoïa, et Kratos tentait en vain d'apaiser sa folie. C'était cela, en vain.

D'un œil vague, il regarda la machine s'ouvrir et les scientifiques déposer leur brancard pour en débarrasser le drap et porter le corps destiné à finir ses jours à l'intérieur du ventre du monstre. A cette pensée il ressentit un pincement au cœur, mais il n'en montra rien. Comme il l'avait dit à Kvar, personne ne comptait pour lui, à part Mithos et ses idéaux. Et c'était très bien ainsi.

Les lumières s'éteignirent petit à petit et Kvar fit signe poliment à Kratos de prendre place dans le fauteuil à côté de lui. Le mercenaire s'assit, posa ses deux mains sur ses cuisses et se contenta de rester raide et impassible sur son siège tandis que les dernières manipulations se faisaient et que les scientifiques indiquaient avec des signes de la main que le cobaye était installé au Docteur Sunwarm, qui leur criait des ordres de dernière minute. Puis, avec ses collègues, elle se recula précipitamment et revint à l'ordinateur principal, en face de la machine, juste devant Kratos et Kvar, qui avaient une vue plongeante et entière sur le spectacle. De là où ils étaient, ils apercevaient la prisonnière, toujours habillée d'une simple robe de prisonnier et d'une ceinture solidement attachée au niveau des hanches, endormie et pâle, inconsciente de ce qu'elle allait vivre. Si elle faisait des cauchemars, elle ne le montrait pas, mais sa vision n'était pas tellement plus affriolante que la première fois que Kratos l'avait vue.

Son exsphère rougeoyait sur sa main gauche.

Kratos sentait un mal de tête curieux poindre sur son front, et il se passa une main sur sa frange qu'il dégagea. Kvar ne remarqua même pas son geste, trop intéressé par les manipulations que faisait Maya.

« Dans quelques secondes, le corps entier passera sous la machine et un flux de mana passera par les intraveineuses pour aller nourrir l'exsphère du cobaye, afin de terminer la phase de processus. Cette opération durera sept minutes, si tout se passe bien, puis nous passerons à la tâche la plus importante : retirer l'exsphère. Lorsque l'exsphère sera extraite, nous prendrons bien soin de contrôler le sujet, car vous savez ce qui arrive quand on enlève une exsphère non protégée…

-Tous les gens avertis le savent, dit Kvar, d'un ton goguenard.

-Bien sûr. Je vais essayer plusieurs combinaisons et j'entamerai le compte à rebours. Voilà… Le corps a entièrement pénétré dans la machine… »

Effectivement, pour ceux qui avaient suivi les mouvements de l'engin, le corps avait disparu petit à petit de leur champ de vision, recouvert par un étrange dôme, comme s'il était entré dans un tube.

« Restez en arrière. C'est délicat… »

Le Docteur Sunwarm tapota plusieurs fois sur le clavier de commande et poussa un soupir lorsque l'écran clignota. La combinaison avait été acceptée.

« Voilà, le compte à rebours est lancé sur dix secondes. Dix, neuf, huit, sept, six, cinq, quatre, trois, deux… »

Dans la salle, les scientifiques étaient absorbés face à leur écran, comme une immense assemblée réunie pour une réunion importante.

« Zéro ! Nous pouvons attendre pendant sept minutes, il faut juste surveiller. »

Sept minutes, c'était long. Mais pour des gens qui avaient vécu plus que la moyenne d'âge des autres, ce n'était qu'un vague moment de perdu. A vrai dire, ce n'était quasiment rien. Les demi-elfes et Kratos étaient patients. Quand quelque chose devait attendre, ils le comprenaient très bien et pouvaient y passer leur vie. Si jamais cette vie là était bien entendu immortelle…

Durant tout le temps que dura le processus, la machine émettait des bruits de succion, un ronronnement de moteur et puis le silence avant de recommencer de plus belle. Le mercenaire ne se demandait pas ce que devait vivre la victime à l'intérieur. Il se forçait à rester impassible, mais en même temps quelque chose le tracassait. Il avait la forte impression que tout allait tourner de travers dans pas longtemps. Et Kvar regardait d'un air avide les choses se faire.

Il fixa longtemps les moindres parties de l'engin, à la recherche de ce qui n'allait pas. Il était relié à presque tous les coins de la salle et les ordinateurs, mais quelque part, un disfonctionnement naissait.

Et il le vit.

Juste en face, l'écran de l'ordinateur clignotait rouge, et personne ne regardait.

« Arrêtez ça, »dit-il, soudain, à la scientifique et au Cardinal qui bavardaient.

Les deux le regardèrent avec un air d'incompréhension.

« Comment cela ? interrogea le Docteur Sunwarm.

-Arrêtez tout de suite le processus. J'ai capté un disfonctionnement venant de l'ordinateur principal, regardez par vous-même. »

Maya regarda évasivement du côté de l'ordinateur et se dirigea vers ce dernier.

« Ce n'est rien. Il y aura juste eu un problème de branchement. Sinon, je pense que tout se passe comme nous l'entendons. »

Kvar se tourna vers Kratos.

« Vous voyez, Seigneur Kratos, j'ai très confiance en mes scientifiques. Lorsqu'ils ne voient rien d'anormal, alors je suis tranquille. C'était quand même très consciencieux de nous avertir d'un problème. »

L'envoyé du Cruxis ne répondit pas. Le front plissé, il regardait Maya en train d'arranger le problème de l'ordinateur, mais pourtant, il restait quelque chose… qui lui était passée sous les yeux.

« Et pourtant…

-Pourtant quoi ?

-Rien… »

Déterminé à ne plus se faire remarquer, Kratos s'enfonça dans son siège.

Mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion très longtemps.

Deux minutes plus tard, l'écran clignotait à nouveau.

« Allons, que se passe t-il encore ? s'agaça encore Sunwarm.

Elle se rendit de nouveau jusqu'à son clavier.

-Je ne comprends pas… Nous n'avons pourtant pas fait d'erreur de manipulation… Est-ce qu'il s'agirait d'un disfonctionnement interne de la machine ?

-Cela, je n'en sais rien. Terminez-en vite avec ce problème. Je ne veux pas être retardé. »

Kvar ne paraissait pas soucieux le moins du monde. Il souriait, même. Mais pas de ce sourire que l'on vous donne si gentiment.

Maya pianota plusieurs fois sur son clavier d'ordinateur pour dérégler le problème, mais au fur et à mesure que plusieurs fenêtres s'affichaient, une ride apparaissait sur son front et elle se mordait la lèvre.

« C'est mauvais. L'ordinateur détecte plusieurs pannes dans les parties secondaires de l'engin et nous n'avons pas moyen de les désactiver ou les réparer.

-C'est ce que je pensais. »

Kratos s'était levé, se sentant concerné par la nouvelle.

« Je l'ai senti. Ce n'est peut-être pas grand-chose, mais on a installé un virus de dernière minute dans vos ordinateurs pour dérégler la machine. Il faut arrêter le processus immédiatement.

-Mais que voulez-vous dire par « on a installé » ? demanda Sunwarm.

-Nous avons deux choix. L'un, un prisonnier a saboté l'engin. L'autre, plus probable, c'est que l'un de vos scientifiques a fait une fausse manipulation ou a volontairement organisé cela. Si nous continuons, les choses iront en s'aggravant, et le cobaye en subira les conséquences.

-Non, au contraire, continuez. »

Kratos et Maya se tournèrent vers le Cardinal toujours aussi serein.

« Continuez, je préfère voir ça plutôt que le projet soit retardé. Continuez quoiqu'il arrive, je vous fais totalement confiance. Quant au scientifique fautif, il paiera le prix de sa trahison.

-Kvar, vous allez trop loin, cela vous conduira inéluctablement vers l'échec.

-Taisez-vous Seigneur Kratos. Ici, vous n'êtes qu'un envoyé du Cruxis, et c'est moi qui ai le total contrôle de ma Ferme. Laissez-moi diriger les opérations. »

Kratos se tut mais l'inquiétude palpitait dans ses veines.

Mais l'écran clignotait de plus belle tandis que l'attitude de certains autres ordinateurs commençait à être inquiétante à leur tour.

_Il ne comprend pas. S'il fait cela, il va entraîner des pertes irrémédiables. Je sens, j'ai l'impression que tout cela ne va rien annoncer de bon…_

Le taux de mana de la machine augmentait et devenait plus dense au fur et à mesure, tandis que les sept minutes allaient s'écouler calmement dans l'annonce d'un résultat.

_Non, ce n'est pas possible… _

Plus que quelques secondes…

_Nous allons devoir… Oh non, cette concentration d'énergie est trop forte, si ça continue, tout va… _

-COUCHEZ-VOUS ! hurla t-il, soudain, à Sunwarm, Kvar et les autres scientifiques.

A peine s'était-il mis lui-même à terre sous les regards d'incompréhension des autres, et une explosion retentissait au plafond. Des gravats chutèrent ainsi en direction des scientifiques qui désertèrent leur poste pour se mettre à l'abri. Mais la machine disjonctait et le bâtiment commençait à s'écrouler petit à petit, par morceaux, petits ou meurtriers.

Il y eut ensuite une invasion de poussière et Kratos n'y vit plus rien pendant quelques temps, perdant de vue Kvar et Maya. Il resta prostré pendant quelques secondes, puis rampa, tandis que son autre main tâtait son fourreau pour y trouver son épée. Puis il évita une nouvelle retombée de tuiles en fer et se mit alors à genoux, avant de se précipiter tête la première dans la poussière abondante.

Il n'y voyait rien… Aucune trace du Cardinal, Kratos se demanda s'il était blessé. Il faillit buter dans un chercheur affolé qui l'évita de justesse. Il progressa à toute vitesse dans la vaste salle, tout droit vers la machine, qui commençait à être encombrée de débris.

Elle grinçait légèrement sur ses gonds, tandis que son contenu sortait tranquillement du tube. Kratos la vit. La jeune femme, dont le visage se recouvrait de cendres qui pénétraient par les orifices de son nez, menaçant de bloquer sa respiration. Alors qu'il se précipitait sous l'engin et qu'il faisait apparaître ses ailes d'Ange, il entendit un craquement inquiétant, se retourna. L'un des pieds de la machine venait de quitter son support, entraînant tout le reste. Le visage neutre, il passa à temps en dessous en évitant de se faire écraser et commença à s'élever dans les airs. La tâche était très difficile. L'acier de son épée écartant les gravats sur son passage, il réaperçut alors le corps de la prisonnière qui glissait dangereusement vers le vide, tandis que l'engin chutait. Il se précipita vers elle à la vitesse d'une fusée et manqua lui attraper le bras. Mais il la rata et cela fit qu'elle se renversa un peu plus vers le sol, le corps toujours relié par des intraveineuses qui risquaient de la garder entre ciel et terre et de la tuer sur le coup. Si elle ne l'était déjà…

Et alors que derrière, la fin du monde semblait s'être incrustée dans le bâtiment, il parvint à la saisir par l'autre bras et à couper les fils avec son épée.

Enfin libre, il la hissa jusqu'à lui et se retourna pour la faire monter sur son dos. Le bras droit de la victime pendit lamentablement le long de son torse tandis que l'autre s'accrochait inconsciemment à l'épaule du mercenaire, plongée dans le sommeil artificiel. Il passa les jambes frêles sous ses bras et s'éleva dans les airs à nouveau après s'être assuré qu'elle était bien stabilisée. Ne se souciant plus désormais de voir s'il y avait des survivants, il chercha une sortie et la trouva, avant de filer par cette dernière.

Kvar se releva en toussotant, chassant de son nez la poussière qui y était entrée. Les yeux ténébreux plissés, tandis qu'il était recouvert par-ci par-là de débris de murs et de plafonds en métal, il eut du mal à voir ce qui se passait. Mais lorsque la poussière se dissipa un peu plus tard, il put voir de quoi il en retournait.

Partout, des scientifiques surexcités, apeurés ou désorientés regardaient les ruines du bâtiment n°5, certains ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

Mais le Cardinal ne comprenait que trop bien ce qu'il en était.

Le projet, SON projet, avait été réduit en miettes, et ce, à cause de son entêtement et de son refus à écouter les autres.

Mais Kvar reconnaissait très peu souvent ses erreurs, il ne le supportait pas. Alors, ne se souciant plus du désastre, il appela haut et fort :

« Seigneur Kratos ! Où êtes-vous ? »

Pas de réponse. A ce moment, son pied buta contre quelque chose.

Il regarda en bas. Une tonne de débris recouvrait un corps inerte, méconnaissable à cause de la poussière. Il chassa cette dernière et les morceaux de murs, dévoilant un visage grisâtre avec une expression de douleur qui constituait les dernières minutes de la vie d'un membre important de son équipe scientifique et médicale.

Maggie Sunwarm. Morte ensevelie.

« Seigneur Kratos ! » appela t-il de plus belle. Toujours aucune réponse. Il regarda en tout sens, ne le vit nulle part, et puis ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la machine écroulée.

Il n'y avait pas de corps visible dans les environs.

Kvar eut un rictus. Les problèmes ne faisaient que commencer…

Plus loin, un jeune adolescent, reclus à l'infirmerie à cause d'une infection articulaire, regardait par les barreaux de la fenêtre du bâtiment à l'autre bout de la Ferme.

Il vit une silhouette, qui en transportait une autre, courir à toutes jambes en direction du bâtiment principal et s'y engouffrer. Puis en regardant le plan numérique de la Ferme où bougeait des points rouges représentant des personnes, il darda son regard sur un parmi tous qui se déplaçait à toute vitesse et le vit entrer dans la pièce centrale, traverser toute la pièce et disparaître. Là, comme ça, dans le mur.

Les yeux de Pietro brillèrent d'incompréhension. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi le point rouge avait disparu de la carte. C'était comme si le plan avait perdu sa trace. Puis, son cerveau se mettant en marche, il se dit qu'un jour ou l'autre, son esprit aventureux lui dirait d'aller voir dans cette pièce pour savoir où étaient passées la personne qui courait et celle qu'elle transportait.

* * *

Je, soussigné Alienor, quémande poliment votre avis sur ce chapitre (1- Daube, 2-Mouais peut mieux faire, 3- Je vais faire une déclaration d'amûr à l'auteur, 4-Si vous voulez Obi, tapez one XD-)

P.S: le Chapitre 6 devant entrer en scène cette semaine, je le posterais soit plus tard dans la journée soit demain, à moi de voir. Pour le moment je ne l'ai pas encore corrigé.


	8. Liberté, vraiment?

Voici mon sixième chapitre (ouiouiouille, j'ai intérêt à me dépêcher d'achever cette fic si je veux être dans les temps pour poster!). Vu le délai qui s'est écoulé entre le post du chapitre précédent et celui-ci, je m'excuse d'être aussi désordonnée. Mais bon, c'est les vacances, et j'espère tout autant revenir à ce qui était convenu à la rentrée (me parle pas de malheur vous allez me dire...)

En parlant de rentrée, étant donné que depuis des années mes géniteurs se sont mis en tête de me priver d'ordi dans la semaine lorsqu'il y avait école, ce sera donc un post par week-end dès début septembre, alors ne vous étonnez pas si les chapitres sont brusquement postés au samedi au lieu du mercredi.

Merci de me laisser des reviews! Bonne lecture!

Et merci Marina pour ton chaleureux commentaire.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Liberté, vraiment ?**

_« Ne me touche pas…_

_La voix, cassée, était à peine humaine et les yeux qui se fixèrent sur Natan ceux d'un fauve._

_-Ne me touche… surtout pas !_

_La main de Natan retomba sans force. Il eut le temps de voir un rayon de lune accrocher une larme sur la joue de Shaé._

_Il s'évanouit. »_

Pierre Bottero, _**L'autre, tome 1 : le souffle de la hyène.**_

Anna se réveilla avec la sérieuse impression qu'on l'avait piétinée avec acharnement. L'odeur qui lui enivrait les narines lui était inconnue et quelque chose de doux et chaud était installé sous sa tête, comme un oreiller. D'abord désorientée, elle aperçut la lueur du soleil qui perçait entre les arbres d'une étrange forêt et cligna des paupières pour se réveiller un peu mieux. Elle ne savait pas où elle était, mais à part le mal de tête qui persistait, elle se sentait étrangement bien. Comme délivrée de toutes ses peurs…

Une feuille verte vint atterrir sur son visage et elle la chassa d'un geste de la main, étonnée du contact rafraîchissant de cette petite chose végétale qu'elle n'avait plus sentie depuis des années…

Pourquoi était-elle ici ? Cette question vint poindre dans sa tête et elle plissa le front pour chasser la douleur à son crâne. La plupart de ses membres étaient incapables de lui répondre pour le moment, mais lorsqu'elle bougea la tête de côté pour regarder sa main gauche, elle ouvrit grand les yeux.

Sa main lui faisait un peu mal. L'exsphère dessus brillait d'une lueur orangée et paraissait lui pomper de l'énergie plus que d'ordinaire. Mais cette sensation se fit passagère et elle bougea la tête de l'autre côté, regardant partout.

Ce qu'elle vit, c'était une forêt de poils longs et blancs, soyeux, qui montaient et s'abaissaient au rythme d'une respiration lente et régulière.

Avec des taches vertes.

Elle écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de penser : _respiration ?_

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était levée brusquement, ignorant ses douleurs un peu partout et s'était retournée à genoux, effarouchée à l'idée de ce qu'elle allait voir.

Elle poussa un cri lorsqu'elle vit de quoi il s'agissait.

Là, juste auparavant, sa tête reposait sur le ventre d'une créature très grande, inhabituelle et effrayante. Tout son corps était recouvert de poils blancs tachetés de vert et sa tête avait quelque chose de difforme… canin en fait. Ses grandes oreilles faisaient penser à un fennec mais en plus grand, et elles frémissaient et frétillaient au moindre son qu'elles entendaient.

En parlant de son, le cri de la jeune femme avait réveillé la créature.

Celle-ci, encore somnolente, releva la tête, les oreilles tremblantes et bâilla longuement avant de tourner les yeux vers Anna. Des yeux petits, tout noirs, tout ronds.

Un instant, elles se fixèrent en silence, puis l'animal s'étira et se leva, dans toute son imposance. A quatre pattes, il avait bien la taille d'un cheval. Et sa queue était très longue et battait dans tous les sens en balayant la terre derrière elle. Puis la créature s'avança dans sa direction.

Le cri hystérique qu'elle poussa devait avoir retenti dans toute la forêt, car les feuillages frémirent, comme habités par des animaux qui n'appréciaient pas vraiment d'être dérangés dans leur besogne. Elle recula de toute la force de ses bras et de ses jambes, tandis que l'animal la regardait, l'air de ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait. Mais ce qui se passait, c'était qu'Anna avait suffisamment vu de choses bizarres dans toute sa vie. Elle ne voulait PLUS faire de rêves étranges, ni interférer dans des choses qui l'étaient encore plus.

Alors, un animal dans ce genre, ça allait bien !

Apeurée, elle mit le plus de distance possible entre la chose et elle et se cacha le visage dans les mains.

Il y eut un bruit de pas précipités et quelque chose d'autre surgit à côté d'elle, l'air de s'essouffler à moitié, d'après ce qu'elle entendait. Un mouvement léger résonna parmi les feuilles et elle entendit un sifflement, aigu et bref. Puis elle sentit qu'on s'agenouillait près d'elle. Elle retira lentement ses mains de sa figure.

Au loin, elle aperçut l'animal, qui la regardait toujours de ses yeux ronds et minuscules, et puis perçut un souffle un peu plus irrégulier à ses côtés. Elle tourna la tête.

Un homme aux cheveux auburn lui faisait face, agenouillé à sa hauteur et la dévisageait d'un air à la fois soulagé et exaspéré. Sa frange épaisse et en bataille se rabattait sur son visage ovale et ses yeux la traversaient comme s'il l'étudiait au rayon X. Il était un peu échevelé, mais ce n'était pas nouveau, et sa main ornée d'une mitaine violette était posée sur le genou relevé d'Anna.

Posée.

Elle poussa un hurlement plus perçant encore et agrippa la main de l'homme en enfonçant ses ongles dans son poignet avant de le griffer sauvagement. Serrant les dents de douleur sans proférer le moindre son, il la retira précipitamment et se tint son poignet où trois plaies parallèles et bien visibles se trouvaient désormais, le sang jaillissant d'elles à toute vitesse. Pendant ce temps, Anna allait se réfugier à l'autre bout de la clairière avec la ferme intention de fuir dès qu'elle le pourrait.

D'abord, l'homme parut ne pas comprendre, puis l'expression de son visage changea pour laisser la place à une autre, dure, qui ne présageait rien de bon pour elle.

Elle hurla de plus belle lorsqu'il courut à sa poursuite et le bombarda de coups de pieds qui le forcèrent à reculer puis trotta à quatre pattes encore de l'autre côté, évitant la créature de moitié, qui elle semblait hagarde. Là, près d'un grand chêne, elle s'aida du tronc pour se remettre debout et s'étonna de chanceler autant, alors qu'elle n'avait aucun mal à s'échapper accroupie. L'homme profita de ce moment pour se précipiter à toute vitesse vers elle et la saisir chacun par un bras.

La jeune femme poussa un rugissement quasi-animal, de colère ou de douleur.

« Je ne permets pas… lui dit-il, entre ses dents, qu'on se permette… de m'agresser ! »

Ils se débattirent un moment puis il trouva le moyen d'entraver cette Furie en passant un genou entre ses jambes et en la bloquant contre l'arbre.

« Calme-toi, veux-tu ? »

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme lui cracha au visage.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de s'essuyer. Ses deux mains étaient trop occupées à neutraliser les bras qui s'agitaient encore comme pour l'attaquer. Puis, après s'être longuement fusillés du regard, Anna se détourna en premier et éclata en sanglots.

L'homme la regarda avec un air consterné.

« Eh bien… »murmura t-il.

Après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait plus de danger, il relâcha son emprise et s'éloigna de la jeune femme qui pleurait en s'affaissant près du tronc du gros arbre.

Il saisit la « crinière » de l'étrange animal qui avait fait peur à Anna et sembla lui murmurer quelques mots incompréhensibles dans une de ses immenses oreilles. La gueule de la créature s'ouvrit en grand et tira une langue rose et longue. Puis l'homme s'éloigna de sa bestiole et sembla ramasser un drap de couleur marron sale par terre qui se trouvait juste auparavant au centre de la clairière et qui avait servi de matelas à la jeune femme.

Pendant quelques minutes, il oublia complètement la prisonnière en pleurs qui paraissait vouloir disparaître dans le tronc du grand chêne derrière elle, puis à la fin, ne sembla plus supporter et se tourna vers elle.

Elle offrait vraiment un spectacle pitoyable, avec ses cheveux trop raides et sales qui touchaient le sol lorsqu'elle était accroupie et ses mains décharnées qui cachaient un visage creux, dépourvu de toute beauté et des vêtements en piteux état qui recouvrait un corps qu'on n'avait aucun mal à s'imaginer squelettique. Sa peau luisait à cause de la sueur et de la cendre qui était restée collée à sa chair et ses cheveux. Ses yeux noisette étaient immenses et elle semblait avoir vécu un gros traumatisme à l'intérieur de la Ferme Humaine. Il était connaisseur de ce genre de symptômes car beaucoup de prisonniers qu'il avait rencontrés avaient subi de graves handicaps et des troubles psychologiques aigus. Ces gens-là étaient perdus d'avance. Il continuait de la regarder sans rien dire quand il perçut un léger contact sur sa hanche gauche. Son mystérieux animal avait calmement blotti sa tête contre son torse.

Cela sembla l'encourager.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? » demanda t-il, doucement.

La jeune femme renifla encore quelques instants puis retira ses mains de son visage, offrant une vision encore moins tentante en découvrant un visage juvénile et amaigri.

Elle ne paraissait pas avoir plus de dix-sept ans, du moins à ce qu'il en croyait.

La femme hésitait un peu, se demandant ce qu'il était convenable de faire. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait agressé sauvagement cet homme mais il l'avait remis à sa place d'une manière assez… forte.

Devait-elle lui dire son nom ? Qui était-il pour le lui demander dans ce cas ?

« Anna… chuchota t-elle, d'abord silencieusement, et comme il ne comprenait pas, elle répéta plus fort : Anna Irving, du moins c'est comme ça que je m'appelais avant de perdre mon identité. »

Même son propre nom paraissait étranger quand il sortait de sa bouche.

Cette fille semblait avoir vraiment un tempérament très fort, car elle avait le courage d'essayer de ne pas perdre la face face à lui, mais en même temps, elle était très frêle, et on aurait pu la briser d'une pichenette ou la couper en deux d'un coup d'épée.

Il avait laissé son épée dans les feuillages. Dommage.

« Bien, dit-il. Anna Irving, ton nom te revient. »

Anna resta perplexe, l'air de ne pas comprendre la remarque de l'homme, mais il venait déjà vers elle avec le drap qu'il avait ramassé et le lui tendait nonchalamment en lui posant sa deuxième question :

« As-tu besoin de quelque chose pour subvenir à tes besoins ? »

Le visage d'Anna prit une expression féroce.

« Oui, répondit-elle, laissez-moi tranquille. »

L'homme ne releva pas.

« Je m'appelle Kratos Aurion. Aussi je te prierai de te montrer plus aimable à l'avenir. »

Il ne se reçut qu'une grimace peu amène.

Il retourna près de son animal, caressa son pelage puis ramassa encore un sac visiblement plein et en sortit un autre plus petit. Il fit signe à Anna d'approcher mais elle refusa de bouger de sa place, cherchant à préserver son amour-propre déjà branlant.

« Il faut manger, » conseilla t-il, seulement.

Il laissa traîner le sac là, à mi-chemin entre elle et l'animal qui le regardait d'un air gourmand. Ce dernier était toujours debout, si on pouvait le dire ainsi, et se remettait un peu de l'étrange scène dont il avait été la cause. A vrai dire, maintenant, il s'en fichait bien.

Au début, la jeune femme ne bougea pas, les genoux relevés contre sa poitrine, jugeant qu'une grève de la faim serait encore supportable pour une journée. Mais son estomac resté vide trop longtemps gronda, et elle se passa la main sur le ventre. Un frisson la prit alors, étrangement. Mais elle l'oublia vite et commença à fixer son regard sur le sac de nourriture en essayant de se persuader qu'il valait mieux mourir de faim ici même. Mais son besoin humain prit le dessus.

Timidement, regardant en tout sens comme à l'affût, elle déplia les jambes et, les yeux accrochant toujours l'objet de sa convoitise, elle se mit à quatre pattes et à ramper lentement comme un chat s'apprête à bondir sur un oiseau insouciant. Lorsqu'elle fut à un mètre du sac, elle voulut tendre le bras, mais la vue du grand animal la dissuadait.

Kratos s'aperçut de son malaise.

« Tu peux le prendre sans danger, l'encouragea t-il, d'un ton neutre. Noïshe ne mord pas quand on ne le lui demande pas. »

Bien que soulagée, la jeune femme resta quand même méfiante et prit le sac dans sa main à une telle allure qu'on la vit à peine passer. Puis elle recula tout aussi rapidement contre le tronc du gros chêne et ouvrit son butin avec des gestes fébriles.

Une expression de satisfaction et de gourmandise féroces éclaira son visage lorsqu'elle vit son contenu. Sans hésiter désormais, elle plongea la main dedans et prit un morceau de pain qu'elle mordit avec sauvagerie. Et ce fut ainsi durant tout le reste de ce curieux repas.

Kratos dut se rendre compte à quel point la famine avait pesé sur les épaules de cette fille, mais au bout d'un moment, il trouva que c'était trop. Il lui prit bientôt le sac à moitié vide des mains et dit d'un ton tranchant, malgré les grognements de protestation de la jeune femme, qu'il n'était pas bon qu'elle mange trop. Mais allez dire à un affamé qui n'a pas touché un seul repas depuis deux semaines de ne pas trop manger.

Puis ils ne parlèrent plus, la tension augmentant entre les deux protagonistes. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire de sympathiser, songea le mercenaire, vu comment ils se traitaient. De plus, il songeait déjà à ce qu'ils allaient faire le lendemain lorsqu'ils devraient quitter la forêt. Déjà, pour commencer, sa nouvelle « protégée » avait besoin d'une douche intense et soignée. Elle devait changer de vêtements dans l'état où se trouvaient les siens et ils devaient en plus jouer de discrétion s'ils ne voulaient pas se faire repérer. Plusieurs fois il s'était dit qu'il valait mieux ramener le cobaye en vie à la Ferme Humaine, mais après sa quasi-fuite avec la prisonnière, il songeait qu'un retour à l'improviste avec elle à nouveau dans les bras ne serait pas réellement bienvenu. Et puis, il n'avait aucune idée, après la catastrophe, de ce qu'était devenu Kvar. C'était un homme éternel, comme il aimait à le dire, il ne se laissait jamais tuer aussi facilement, même par un accident grave qui pouvait seulement le défigurer. Bien que défiguré, il le soit quelque peu déjà…

Poussant un soupir, Kratos se demanda bien pourquoi sa folie l'avait poussé jusque-là. Devoir escorter une humaine qui de plus avait toute son importance pour un Projet qui ne disparaîtrait pas des têtes de sitôt, c'était très risqué. Et Yggdrassill ne serait pas forcément ravi qu'il en soit arrivé à ça. Avec un peu de chances, Kvar lui en aurait parlé de toute urgence, mais l'orgueil du Cardinal le faisait douter sur cette information. Toutefois, il fallait rester prudent quoiqu'il arrive.

Il se tourna vers son animal qui le regardait d'un air curieux en faisant frétiller sa queue. Lui aussi avait faim.

Kratos fouilla à nouveau dans son sac et trouva ce qu'il fallait.

« Tiens, » lui dit-il, en lançant un morceau de viande que Noïshe récupéra dans sa gueule avec la même joie qu'Anna un peu plus tôt.

En plus, il y avait de la rééducation à faire…

Le mercenaire se tourna alors vers la jeune femme, qu'il découvrit endormie au pied du tronc où elle avait trouvé refuge. Elle avait hissé la couverture sale jusqu'à son menton et avait les yeux fermés, sa respiration se faisant un peu plus régulière à chaque fois. Elle avait dû commencer à sommeiller sans s'en rendre compte, se dit-il, mais vu la façon dont elle avait réagi quand il l'avait touchée, il était hors de question de la déplacer pour la mettre dans une position plus confortable. Ses frémissements de paupières fréquents et les légers gémissements qu'elle laissait échapper laissaient penser qu'elle faisait des cauchemars, mais là-dessus, Kratos n'y pouvait rien. Les rêves n'étaient pas de son ressort.

Lui qui ne pouvait pas dormir, il resta ainsi à fixer la jeune femme dont la respiration était à certains moments saccadés, puis ce spectacle semblant le lasser, il leva la tête vers son animal, fidèlement posté à ses côtés. Consciencieux, il lui murmura doucement :

« Tu ferais mieux de te reposer, toi aussi. Va, je me chargerai seul du tour de garde. »

Un peu déçu, son compagnon alla se coucher un peu plus loin, fermant les yeux en attendant le sommeil. Comme par hasard, à quelques mètres de la captive.

Kratos resta debout toute la nuit à monter la garde ainsi avant de se lever et de s'enfoncer dans les bois.

Lorsque Anna se réveilla de nouveau le lendemain, la même odeur printanière lui sauta au nez comme porteuse de douces promesses. Mais les promesses, elle n'en avait rien à faire, et c'est avec un certain agacement qu'elle se leva brusquement en chassant le parfum de son nez.

Elle se figea. A quelques pas, se trouvait le même drôle d'animal qu'hier, celui qui lui avait fait une peur bleue. Malgré le fait que Kratos lui ait garanti qu'il n'était absolument pas dangereux, elle avait peur quand même. Une créature aussi peu commune pouvait-elle seulement être inoffensive ?

Ce fut avec prudence qu'Anna retira son drap et qu'elle se leva avec difficulté.

Elle dut se retenir au tronc de l'arbre pour rester debout, car ses jambes étaient trop fragiles pour la porter. Elle chercha du regard partout dans la clairière et ne le vit pas. Avait-elle rêvé ? Virait-elle à la paranoïa ? En tout cas, l'étrange homme n'était plus là, et elle se demanda s'il existait vraiment. Si ce n'était le cas, l'animal non plus n'aurait pas dû ne serait-ce qu'être là. Si ça se trouvait, ce n'était que le fruit de son imagination devenue si tordue.

Elle essaya de faire quelques pas sans se tenir à l'arbre, mais ses tentatives furent vaines et elle fut contrainte de s'affaisser encore une fois avant de se tenir sur ses genoux et de commencer à ramper comme un enfant en bas âge.

Ignorant superbement la créature velue qui dormait, elle continua de traîner ses jambes jusqu'au centre de la clairière et là, elle se permit de s'asseoir à peu près correctement. Que ne lui faudrait-il pas pour pouvoir réapprendre à marcher !

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait froid et regretta de ne pas avoir emmené sa couverture. Frissonnante, elle essaya de se réchauffer en se frottant les bras et en recouvrant les parties nues visibles de son corps tels que ses jambes ou ses épaules.

Et puis, elle avait faim… Quand est-ce que cet homme revenait, qu'il lui donne sa pitance ? Et pourquoi croyait-elle encore à son existence ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil pour la première fois à l'animal en laissant errer un regard envieux sur son pelage dru et soyeux, qui paraissait chaud et confortable. La veille, elle s'était sentie si bien avec la tête reposant sur ce qui lui avait servi d'oreiller. Elle en oublia sa crainte pour cette chose qui bougeait et se comportait comme tout être vivant.

Elle n'en avait jamais vue de pareille.

Le soleil brillait déjà très haut, dans le ciel, elle pensa qu'il devait être midi, mais le mercenaire ne revenait toujours pas. Elle commença à douter de sa réalité et se dit que finalement, il n'y avait que l'animal qui était réel, et d'ailleurs, elle ne savait plus comment il s'appelait. Tant pis, elle avait faim, son estomac trépignait horriblement, et les crampes commençaient à la prendre au ventre.

Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici comme une idiote sans rien faire, il fallait qu'elle subvienne elle-même à ses besoins au lieu d'attendre un fantôme qui ne viendrait sûrement pas.

Alors elle essaya de se relever en se tenant au sol par une main, mais elle chuta et poussa une grimace de douleur en sentant sa jambe s'érafler contre quelque chose. Elle regarda de quoi il s'agissait. C'était l'écorce d'une branche d'arbre.

Elle s'en saisit et estima qu'il ferait une bonne arme de chasse si elle devait manger de la viande.

Elle avait une telle fringale qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à tuer un cheval pour le manger en entier.

Aux aguets, elle se hissa jusqu'à l'abri des feuillages et attendit que quelque chose vienne, vu qu'elle n'avait que ça à faire.

Tout d'abord, le silence, puis un bruissement dans les feuilles, qui attira pleinement son attention. En silence, elle se tint accroupie sous sa cachette, puis, le bruit s'accentuant, elle jugea le moment venu et attendit que le silence revienne pour se jeter sur sa proie.

Le fameux instant arriva, et elle surgit de son abri avec un rugissement de guerre avant de se précipiter dans les buissons et de bloquer sa victime d'une main, l'autre tenant le morceau d'écorce pointu.

Une lueur mauvaise brillant dans son regard méconnaissable, elle vit ce qu'elle avait réussi à capturer.

Il s'agissait d'un lapin.

Tout d'abord, Anna n'éprouva aucun état d'âme pour cette bestiole. Tout ce qui comptait pour elle c'était de manger (et curieusement, la faim décuplait ses forces. Peut-être était-ce aussi due à la pierre rouge qui étincelait à sa main gauche alors qu'elle crispait son poing sur le ventre de la frêle créature qui gesticulait entre ses doigts). Mais lorsqu'elle voulut abaisser l'écorce pour achever sa victime, un blocage se fit. Revenue trop tôt à la raison, la pointe de son arme à quelques centimètres du cœur de l'innocent animal, elle ne savait plus que faire. En était-elle réduite à ça, tuer… de cette manière ?

Pourquoi avait-elle des remords ? C'était pour la juste cause ! Elle avait si faim… Cela lui prenait à la tête au point de la transformer en coyote ou en loup enragé. Néanmoins, son innocence reprenait le dessus et l'idée de devoir taillader un animal juste pour se nourrir lui fut répugnant. Pendant ce temps, le lapin la regardait avec des yeux terriblement larmoyants et un air de détresse tandis qu'il continuait à gigoter sous la paume de sa main. Ce regard lui rappela désagréablement elle lorsqu'elle se trouvait à la Ferme Humaine. Oui, c'était exactement ce regard d'animal faible qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était emprisonnée là-bas. Rien que de penser à cet endroit la faisait frissonner.

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle envisagea la possibilité d'être libre. Oui, libre ! Elle n'était plus entre les murs de la Ferme Humaine. D'une manière obscure, elle avait réussi à échapper aux griffes des Désians. Libre ! Il y avait si longtemps que ce mot n'avait pas retenti sans être considéré comme une plaisanterie. Libre ! Elle pouvait se répéter ce mot inlassablement dans sa tête en ayant tout le temps de savourer cette nouvelle vie.

Liberté… si amère pourtant.

Elle se demanda pourquoi elle pensait cela. Après tout, ce qu'elle avait tant souhaité depuis tant d'années s'était réalisé, que pouvait-elle demander de plus ?

Pendant ce temps, le lapin ne supporta plus de devoir continuer à attendre s'il devait mourir ou pas. D'un geste pour se libérer, il parvint à échapper à l'emprise d'Anna qui s'était desserré et s'échappa avec fluidité. Anna, dont l'appel de l'estomac l'avait rappelée à ses devoirs, fit un geste pour le rattraper, mais quelque chose d'autre s'en chargea à sa place, et elle fixa avec stupéfaction l'endroit où le lapin s'était trouvé auparavant avant de relever la tête.

La haute silhouette de son « sauveur » était quasi-indistincte dans l'ombre des arbres, mais Anna parvenait à le distinguer clairement. Un instant elle se demanda si elle ne délirait pas à nouveau puis poussa un cri de surprise et se recula précipitamment.

Nonchalamment, le mercenaire suivit ses traces et déboucha dans la clairière en tenant fermement d'une main le lapin qui gesticulait avec rage tandis que de l'autre il tirait une épée de son fourreau. Tout d'abord il regarda son arme, puis Anna et enfin le bout d'écorce qu'elle tenait dans la main. Subitement la jeune femme se sentit ridicule avec son bout de bois. Mais l'homme ne fit rien de plus que de la fixer longuement avant de dire :

« C'est bien, tu t'es débrouillée, mais il va falloir faire des progrès pour ce genre de choses. Tu n'y es pas encore préparée. »

D'abord, Anna ressentit de l'irritation à l'égard de cet homme qui se permettait de lui faire la morale puis elle avisa l'épée et choisit de se taire, de peur qu'il n'ait envie de la retourner contre elle. Puis elle suivit le regard de Kratos en direction du lapin et commença à avoir un gros doute.

« Vous… Vous ? »

Mais elle ne parvint pas à aller plus loin dans sa question.

Il esquissa un semblant de sourire tandis que Noïshe, réveillé par le bruit, regardait d'un air étonné l'animal qui gigotait dans le poing de son maître.

« Tu mérites bien de manger convenablement, après ce que tu as vécu. »

Elle ne fit aucune remarque, son regard juste irrésistiblement attiré par la proie affolée.

Sans hésiter, Kratos leva la lame de son épée, la tint en l'air quelques secondes puis, en tenant la bestiole par les oreilles, il abaissa son arme et TCHAC ! il décapita sa victime.

Horrifiée, Anna bloqua sa respiration un instant, puis elle se détourna et mit son visage dans ses deux mains comme pour pleurer, mais Kratos la raisonna en prenant les restes du mammifère dans ses deux paumes ouvertes après avoir posé son épée ensanglantée. :

« C'était pour la faim, après tout. Il ne faut pas se permettre de se priver de ces choses-là, même si cela nous répugne. »

Il s'agenouilla et posa l'animal mort par terre, avant de regarder pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de bois mort dans les environs. Il en trouva, alla en chercher et revint avec des fines branches plein les bras. Il les posa et sembla se concentrer en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Puis, comme par magie, un feu flamba sur les branches qui craquèrent violemment sous le choc.

Anna, regardant à travers ses doigts écartés, poussa une exclamation étouffée.

Comment avait-il fait ?

Il ne lui fournit aucune réponse, il prit seulement le corps du petit animal, saisit une branche qui n'avait pas encore brûlé dans le feu et embrocha son butin avant de délibérément le tendre par une main au-dessus des flammes. Anna se détourna, en oubliant son appétit d'auparavant, ne supportant plus cela. Elle n'avançait à rien ! Elle avait l'impression d'être encore plus tiraillée qu'auparavant. C'est alors qu'elle sentit quelque chose d'humide dans le creux de son cou.

Effarouchée, elle ouvrit subitement les yeux et détourna la tête. Noïshe avait mis son museau contre sa jugulaire et il semblait la renifler à présent avec intérêt.

« Hé ! »

Poussant un grognement mécontent, elle repoussa la bête et cracha dans sa direction comme pour la dissuader de l'approcher.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de te conduire de manière aussi agressive avec lui. Noïshe est mon animal… de compagnie, en quelque sorte. C'est un compagnon fidèle et il ne fait de mal à personne quand il sent que je leur fais confiance.

L'animal aboya joyeusement comme s'il comprenait.

« Oui, mais… c'est _quoi_, en fait ? »

Sa question paraissait insultante, mais vu la situation, Anna ne pouvait pas faire autrement que s'exprimer ainsi.

« C'est un protozoaire. »

Elle jeta un regard interrogateur à Kratos, car jamais elle n'avait entendu ce mot de toute sa vie, même dans les livres d'histoire.

Le mercenaire soupira, puis expliqua :

« C'est une créature assez particulière. Elle peut vivre très longtemps, possède il est vrai une forme assez étrange au premier coup d'œil, mais est destinée à un grand avenir. Je n'en dis pas plus, mais ce genre d'animal est très rare de nos jours. Il est exceptionnel d'en rencontrer. »

Anna détailla longuement l'animal qui s'était accroupi en position de sphinx auprès de son maître, sa queue se balançant de droite à gauche. Une curieuse impression, assez comique, lui vint à l'esprit, car l'aspect de ce « protozoaire » si elle avait bien compris ne correspondait pas vraiment à la description héroïque que Kratos en faisait.

« On dirait un chien. »

Son interlocuteur ne releva pas la remarque.

« C'est prêt, » dit-il au bout d'un moment, lorsqu'il retira le lapin rôti du feu.

Il lui tendit le morceau de bois et elle se précipita littéralement dessus avant de mordre à pleines dents dans la chair cuite.

Kratos la regarda avaler sa pitance avec bon appétit, son regard sans expression, et la jeune femme s'étonna qu'il ne mange pas. Peut-être avait-il déjà pris un repas ?

Elle avait l'air si jeune, avec ses jambes raidies et maigres, son corps fin et son visage ovale aux joues creuses cerné de boucles molles pendant lamentablement de ses cheveux, sa frange trop longue et décoiffée qui recouvrait tout son front. Plus que jamais Kratos trouva qu'elle semblait à peine sortir de l'adolescence. Mais il y avait quelque chose chez elle de très mature, de fataliste.

Lorsqu'elle eût fini de se nourrir, elle croisa les bras afin de frotter ses mains sur ses épaules maigres, pour se masser. Elle tentait de ne lui prêter aucune attention, mais celle qu'il lui portait l'irrita profondément.

Kratos rompit le silence si soudainement installé.

« Nous allons nous déplacer dès demain.

-Et pourquoi ?

Il ne s'agaça nullement de la question naïve posée par Anna qui digérait.

-Il est important de bouger continuellement, pour échapper aux Désians qui sont sans aucun doute en train de te rechercher, en ce moment même.

La jeune femme pâlit soudainement.

-Je fais ça uniquement pour toi. Je risque de très gros ennuis si jamais on nous retrouve et je tiens à éviter une perte inutile. De plus, ce que tu as volé à la Ferme Humaine sera le fruit principal de leurs recherches. Attends-toi à avoir ton portrait affiché sur les murs d'une ville quelconque.

-Mais quoi ? s'alarma son interlocutrice. Je n'ai rien volé !

-Justement, à leurs yeux, si. Fais voir ta main. »

Anna devina qu'il parlait de sa main gauche, et elle le lui tendit d'un air méfiant.

Il voulut la saisir entre les siennes, mais elle la recula alors immédiatement, lui signifiant ainsi d'un air féroce qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à toucher une seule parcelle de sa peau.

Soupirant à fendre l'âme, il se pencha et examina la pierre rouge incrustée sur le dos de la main de la jeune femme, et chuchota dans un souffle :

« Une exsphère.

-Une quoi ?

-Une exsphère. C'est comme ça qu'on appelle ce que tu portes sur la main. Ce peut être très pratique, mais il faut faire attention : sa puissance peut dévorer l'énergie d'un être humain. Et d'ailleurs, ton cas est anormal.

-Vous en savez des choses.

-C'est parce que j'en possède une aussi, » se justifia Kratos, en lui montrant lui aussi une pierre rouge incrustée dans la mitaine de sa main gauche.

Anna contempla cette vision d'un air incrédule, puis demanda :

« Vous aussi vous avez été prisonnier dans une Ferme Humaine ? »

Il ne fournit aucune réponse.

Et elle trouva sa question bête. Evidemment que non, elle se souvenait que dans la Ferme Humaine les Désians lui donnait le titre de « Seigneur », même Kvar d'ailleurs. Ce qui signifiait donc qu'il était à un rang bien plus élevé que Kvar lui-même. Comment cela se faisait-il ? Etait-il un Désian lui aussi ?

« Il faut trouver un nain au plus vite pour forger un serti-clé, afin d'entraver la puissance de cette exsphère.

-Un serti-clé ?

-C'est un minerai qui sert à bloquer le pouvoir d'une exsphère afin que celle-ci ne se nourrisse plus de l'âme humaine avec autant de voracité qu'un monstre affamé. Seul un nain peut en fabriquer un. Sens-tu quelquefois une douleur aiguë dans ton bras gauche ? »

Anna fut tentée de répondre non, mais à la place elle acquiesça d'un air hésitant.

« Elle me fait même mal depuis six ans. »

Kratos posa sur elle un regard lourd de sens, et lui demanda doucement, comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant, ce qui l'agaça au plus haut point.

« Quel âge as-tu, Anna ? »

L'appel de son prénom retentit comme une gifle à ses oreilles et elle ouvrit de grands yeux inquiétants, comme prise en transe. Puis, se reprenant, elle cracha de façon colérique, comme s'il venait de lui faire une offense.

« J'ai vingt-trois ans et quelques mois. »

Kratos jeta alors un nouveau coup d'œil à l'exsphère et Anna perçut un léger frémissement des sourcils, comme s'il voulait les froncer. Et c'était vrai, de son côté, le mercenaire se posait des questions. Premièrement, le fait était qu'il avait cru qu'elle était beaucoup plus jeune, sûrement à cause de sa maigreur et de sa petite taille, et de ses yeux exorbités. Ensuite, il n'imaginait pas que l'on puisse survivre jusque là aussi longtemps. Elle avait de la chance d'être encore en vie à l'heure qu'il est, mais s'ils s'attardaient encore trop, il serait trop tard pour freiner les effets du cristal. Et là, ils étaient bien plus qu'en retard.

Il venait tout juste de se rendre compte qu'il envisageait déjà de la garder avec lui lorsqu'elle se mit à bâiller profondément, la main devant la bouche. Ses yeux à elle étaient bouffis de sommeil, elle mourait d'envie d'aller se réfugier à nouveau sous le couvert des arbres, mais elle voulait aussi s'éloigner un peu de la présence de cet homme. Si elle avait bien compris, par un moyen obscur, il l'avait sauvée, mais elle ne lui faisait pas confiance et se disait qu'elle pourrait bien se passer de son aide, même si elle n'avait pas trop le choix pour le moment.

Furtivement, elle marcha à quatre pattes jusqu'au gros chêne où elle avait laissé sa couverture et se cala à peu près confortablement avant de hisser la couverture jusqu'à son menton et de fermer les yeux. La conversation était terminée pour aujourd'hui.

Lorsqu'il entendit sa respiration devenue régulière, Kratos jeta un coup d'œil vers le ciel. Il était presque caché par les feuilles des arbres qui s'agitaient mais une parcelle bleutée entre l'étendue verte l'informa que l'après-midi battait son plein. Il restait encore beaucoup de temps avant de commencer les choses sérieuses dès le lendemain.

Il caressa la tête de Noïshe d'un air distrait puis passa le reste de la journée à regarder le firmament comme s'il pouvait y entrapercevoir quelque chose.

Le lendemain, Noïshe réveilla Anna en jappant d'un air surexcité. Se frottant les yeux, elle les ouvrit très lentement, pour ne pas se recevoir le soleil dans les yeux mais aussi pour connaître la cause de tout ce bruit.

D'abord, elle vit Kratos qui semblait en train d'atteler une sorte de grand panier sur le flanc du « chien », puis y fourrait le grand sac de nourriture de l'avant-veille. L'animal se laissait faire tranquillement tandis que le mercenaire lui chuchotait des mots à l'oreille. Puis il se recula pour voir si le bagage était stable et ne pesait pas trop pour le protozoaire. Anna regardait ces choses se faire avec ses grands yeux écarquillés, puis remonta un peu plus la couverture pour ne laisser voir que le haut de son visage. Mais son intérêt restait et elle n'avait pas le courage de refermer les yeux et essayer de se rendormir.

La langue du chien pendait et ses minuscules yeux ronds laissaient entrapercevoir une sorte de joie bien canine. Puis Kratos ramassa quelque chose qui se trouvait à terre et elle reconnut l'épée dans son fourreau. Soudain, il se retourna et s'avança dans sa direction.

Anna ne savait pas s'il s'était rendu compte qu'elle était réveillée. Mais dès qu'il commença à marcher vers elle, elle ferma résolument les paupières, le cœur battant. Et puis, la vision de cette épée ne la rassurait pas vraiment.

Ce fut lorsqu'elle sentit un léger contact sur sa main qu'elle consentit brusquement à se réveiller pour de bon. Avec un cri frustré, elle se débarrassa de son drap et se décala à un mètre de l'homme. Elle tenait son poignet comme s'il l'avait brûlée.

« Ne… me touchez… pas ! »

Kratos ne paraissait plus vraiment surpris de cette réaction, mais il la regarda avec un haussement discret de sourcil, l'air de ne pas vraiment comprendre. Mais Anna avait bien ses raisons et elle ne comptait pas les lui dévoiler. Pas pour le moment, en tout cas…

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites au juste ? interrogea t-elle, de son ton agressif. C'est quoi ces préparatifs ? »

Le mercenaire haussa les épaules imperceptiblement.

« Tu ne m'as donc pas écouté correctement hier ? Nous partons, dès ce matin. »

Anna continua de le fixer sans bouger.

« Et si je n'ai pas envie, moi ? demanda t-elle.

Il la dévisagea.

-Tu es obligée de venir et tu le sais. »

Cette fois-ci, c'en fut trop pour la jeune femme.

« Je n'ai aucune envie de venir avec vous, merci ! Déjà, pour commencer, je vous remercie vivement de m'avoir libérée de la Ferme Humaine, mais c'est tout, désormais, je me sens capable de m'en sortir seule !

Elle savait qu'elle fanfaronnait, mais l'énergie du désespoir la faisait sortir de ses gonds.

-Laissez-moi tranquille dès à présent ! Je ne me sens pas capable de suivre n'importe qui n'importe où ! J'ai un but bien précis, moi aussi. Pour le moment, tout ce qui m'importe, c'est de retourner chez moi ! »

Kratos écouta ce qu'elle avait à dire sans rien dire. Puis il inspira et dit, tout simplement :

« Depuis six ans, si j'ai bien compris ce que tu m'as dit, la Ferme Humaine était ton chez-toi. »

Anna semblait s'être reçue une nouvelle gifle en deux jours. Elle balbutia, cherchant à trouver un argument stable :

« C'est… C'est faux ! Mon véritable chez-moi est à Luin ! Et ça fait six ans que je l'ai quittée. »

Pendant un moment, le silence prit place dans la clairière, puis Kratos s'approcha d'elle et dit :

« Il faut que tu me suives. Tu n'es pas encore en état de marcher.

-Non, je ne veux pas.

Anna croisa les bras, têtue.

-Je ne veux pas. Pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'ai aucune confiance en vous, et que vous feriez mieux de vous en aller avec votre stupide cabot dès maintenant si vous ne voulez pas, ne voulez pas… »

Un instant, elle se tut, n'ayant aucune menace véritablement digne de crédibilité en tête. Puis elle se détourna et s'éloigna en boitillant, s'aidant des branches des arbustes pour avancer.

Kratos, un instant, réfléchit, puis fit volte-face à son tour.

« Tel est ton désir. Je ne compte pas m'attarder ici plus longtemps. De plus, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire qui ne concernent que moi, et les Désians ne te retrouveront pas si je ne leur dis pas où tu es. Mais crois-moi, tu fais une erreur, et si tu as besoin de moi, il te faudra parcourir le monde pour me retrouver. »

Nullement impressionnée par ce conseil, Anna garda le dos tourné. Elle ne voulait pas se détourner tant que ces deux étrangers n'auraient pas quitté l'endroit. Après, elle aviserait pour survivre.

Kratos revint vers Noïshe, attacha le fourreau de son épée à son panier et commença à chevaucher son animal. Regardant ensuite le dos de la jeune femme d'un air neutre, il s'accrocha à la crinière de son compagnon et se pencha pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Aussitôt, pour exprimer son approbation, le chien géant jappa plusieurs fois et très fort avant de tourner en rond et de disparaître avec son cavalier dans les feuillages. Puis le silence revint.

Lorsque Anna s'avisa qu'il n'y avait plus personne, elle se retourna. L'espace était vide, elle était seule. Heureuse mais en même temps en ayant un pincement au cœur, qu'elle ne comprit pas, elle essaya d'effectuer jusqu'à cinq pas pour se réfugier vers le centre de la clairière. Mais elle trébucha et chuta tête la première vers le sol. Un nuage de poussière s'éleva tandis qu'elle toussait et pestait en relevant la tête et tentant de se servir du sol comme support pour se remettre sur ses deux jambes. Mais ces dernières étaient si faibles qu'elle ne fit que glisser davantage et s'égratigner les genoux. Elle fut contrainte de rester à plat ventre, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, bon sang ? Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? »

Elle se lamenta tout doucement pendant quelques minutes, puis refit un effort pour se hisser à quatre pattes et parvint à se tenir à genoux, les pieds sous les fesses pris en sandwich contre le sol, en ayant le temps de souffler un peu. Déjà, elle commençait à regretter de ne pas avoir suivi l'autre homme. Mais elle se justifia, après tout, c'était pour la bonne cause.

Mais quelle bonne cause ?

Anna avait envie de pleurer, de frapper le sol de ses poings, mais si elle le faisait maintenant, elle se renverserait à nouveau sur le côté. Elle n'aimait pas se sentir impuissante, ne rien pouvoir faire à cause d'un stupide handicap. Les Désians avaient détruit sa vie, l'avait détruite tout court, et maintenant, elle s'en trouvait réduite à ça.

Et puis il y avait les bêtes sauvages…

Anna était encore beaucoup influencée par les contes de son enfance, à propos des loups et des ours qui dévoraient les gens. Ses parents lui avaient dit que c'étaient de stupides histoires à dormir debout, mais ces textes l'avaient beaucoup impressionnée, et aujourd'hui, ça pouvait paraître ridicule, mais elle y croyait encore. Pourtant, rien ne pouvait être pire que les Désians, comme elle se l'était si souvent dit. Mais ses peurs d'enfance reprenaient le dessus et ainsi, elle se trouvait plus faible qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

A ce moment, un bruit dans les feuilles se fit entendre.

Aux aguets, elle tourna brusquement la tête dans cette direction, les yeux encore plus rouges qu'à l'ordinaire. Ses pires craintes se trouvaient réalisées : il devait bien y avoir des loups, finalement, dans cette forêt.

Dans un instinct de protection, elle se passa le bras devant son visage, pour ne rien voir du spectacle. Quelques bruissements se faisaient entendre de tous côtés, puis disparaissaient légèrement. Puis un bruit de feuilles qui s'agitent, plus persistant que les autres retentit à sa gauche. Stupéfaite, elle fixa son regard dans cette direction et son cœur battit très fort lorsque le bruit se rapprocha ostensiblement. A moitié morte de peur, Anna poussa un gémissement, puis se passa cette fois-ci les deux bras sur son visage.

Par la suite, tout se passa très vite. Une ombre surgit des arbres à toute vitesse et fonça vers elle. Avant qu'elle ait le temps de l'esquiver, quelque chose l'agrippait et l'envoyait voltiger dans les airs.

Sonnée, elle se rendit compte que ses fesses avaient rencontré un contact dur, parcouru de mouvements rapides, et cria, se cramponnant pour ne pas tomber. Puis elle sentit des bras forts la hisser vers l'arrière sans autre forme de cérémonie.

Elle leva la tête et eut l'horreur d'apercevoir Kratos Aurion, chevauchant un Noïshe parcourant les bois si vite que le paysage passait sans qu'on ne puisse rien en voir, et s'aperçut que ses mains avaient agrippé les épaules du mercenaire. Elle fit un geste pour s'écarter mais il ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et entoura sa taille de son bras gauche, provoquant un frisson affreux de sa chair à ce contact. Mais elle n'avait d'autre choix que de se soumettre à cette position inconfortable.

Anna fixait le mercenaire d'un air accusateur et lui ne trouva rien d'autre à redire que cette justification, fort intelligente par ailleurs :

« Je ne pouvais pas te laisser te bercer de fausses illusions en te laissant dans cet endroit. Tu aurais été incapable de te débrouiller, contrairement à ce que tu penses, et entre ma compagnie et celle des Désians, il valait mieux aborder un choix préférable. Ne proteste pas, tes raisonnements ne prennent pas le même chemin que les miens. »

Raide comme une planche, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de se sentir sotte. En même temps, il avait raison, dans l'état où elle était, elle serait aussi empotée qu'un petit enfant. Le sentiment de faiblesse se fit sentir plus que jamais et le contact des mains de Kratos sur sa taille devint plus détestable au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Et Noïshe continuait le chemin imperturbablement.

Les larmes s'écoulèrent de plus belle sur ses joues et elle se rendit à peine compte qu'elle était sur le point de s'endormir.

* * *

Personnellement, vous allez penser que ce chapitre n'avance pas beaucoup, je m'en suis rendue compte plusieurs fois, mais c'est volontaire, afin d'installer petit à petit le nouvel univers d'Anna et les choses qui l'entourent... Le prochain chapitre, j'ignore s'il progressera plus vite, mais bon, faut voir, hein.

Ma soeur (bêta-correctrice gratos! 8D) m'a souvent indiqué qu'il y avait des formulations bizarres dans le texte. Mais je n'arrive pas à les débusquer. Auriez-vous l'extrême obligeance de me les désigner au cas où elles seraient réellement présentes?


	9. Au sommet du désespoir

7ème chapitre, ça se fête non?

Enfin, bref, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire pour cet avant-propos de chapitre et donc, comme diraient les types de Naheulbeuk: _Quand on n'a rien à dire d'intéressant dans une chanson, on fait quelques accords et puis c'est fini pour de bon! _Cela s'applique aussi sur des textes.

Bonne lecture!

**Une petite note que je rajoute au disclaimer: **Ici, les citations de début de chapitre ne sont pas toutes de moi, et je les indique donc. Mais comme sur ce site je me suis rendue compte que ce n'était pas suffisant (les organisateurs ne sont jamais satisfaits!), et bien, tout en soupirant à fendre l'âme en écrivant ces mots, je dis que ces citations-là ne m'appartiennent pas. Cela évitera des poursuites judiciaires et autres atteintes aux droits d'auteur dont on pourrait bien se passer. Je comprends jamais rien aux règles de ce site...

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Au sommet du désespoir.**

_« Du point de vue du peureux, tout le monde paraît fort. »_

Citation reprise de _**Rozen Maiden Ouvertüre**_

Elle mit du temps à se rendre compte de l'endroit où elle était. Au début, les secousses étaient si fortes qu'elle se trouvait donc plongée dans un état de demi-sommeil et dans une position fort inconfortable. mais au fur et à mesure que la course continuait, elle n'en put plus et ouvrit les yeux.

Le paysage défilait devant elle à toute vitesse. Les oreilles de Noïshe pointaient vers le ciel et ses pattes puissantes foulaient la terre avec une impression de joie contagieuse. Le soleil dans le ciel baissait de plus en plus au cours de la journée et elle fut impressionnée par la vitesse avec laquelle ils avançaient depuis le matin. Sa tête lourde était posée sur la poitrine du cavalier du protozoaire et elle resta hagarde un moment avant de se rendre compte de la position qu'elle avait prise.

Elle releva subitement la tête, les joues rouges de frustration et de peur, et voulut s'écarter du mercenaire. Mais celui-ci, afin d'être sûr qu'elle tienne en équilibre, retenait toujours solidement sa taille d'un bras et la couleur de son visage prit vite une couleur pivoine. Sa chair était à vif du contact d'un homme et rien que ce toucher lui donnait envie de le griffer afin de pouvoir retrouver sa totale liberté de mouvement. Mais lorsqu'elle regarda à bas de l'animal, elle se dissuada de faire cela et fut contrainte de supporter cette situation détestable jusqu'en fin de soirée, où ils pénétrèrent dans un nouveau bosquet. Là, Kratos commença à siffler de la même manière que l'autre jour et Noïshe stoppa dans sa course, oreilles tendues. Le freinage fut brutal, et Anna serait tombé si Kratos ne l'avait pas tenue par les hanches. Ce fut lui qui descendit en premier, examinant les lieux afin de savoir s'il valait la peine d'y passer la nuit. Après sa rapide étude de l'endroit, il se retourna vers Noïshe et tendit les bras en prenant la jeune femme à bras le corps avec une infinie précaution malgré les frissons violents de cette dernière.

Lorsque ses pieds eurent touché le sol, elle repoussa son sauveur avec brutalité et tenta d'avancer sans aide. Mais ses jambes encore trop frêles et qui ne s'étaient pas beaucoup entraînées aujourd'hui ne lui répondirent pas lorsqu'elle voulut les bouger et elle trébucha. Mais Kratos la rattrapa, sentant le danger guetter.

« Lâchez-moi ! » s'écria Anna, sans autre forme de remerciement.

Elle voulut se débattre mais il resserra sa prise et l'emmena avec lenteur en direction d'un tronc d'arbre mort couché en plein milieu de la clairière. Lorsqu'ils l'eurent atteint, il consentit à la laisser aller seule et ce fut avec aussi bien un soulagement qu'un regard noir qu'elle se laissa littéralement tomber sur le siège improvisé. Là, elle bâilla ostensiblement.

« Il va falloir que tu réapprennes beaucoup de choses avant d'affronter le monde, » lui dit Kratos.

Anna lui jeta un regard frustré en étendant ses jambes.

« Je suis suffisamment forte pour ne pas m'aplatir devant les autres êtres humains, merci bien.

-Mais devant les demi-elfes, tu le fais… »

Et paf, troisième gifle en deux jours.

« Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour nous asservir. Est-ce que vous vous imaginez une seule seconde ce que j'ai vécu entre ces murs sans jamais pouvoir savoir ce qui se passait dans le monde extérieur ?

Kratos acquiesça.

-Oui, je le comprends parfaitement. »

Anna le fusilla du regard.

« Vu comment les Désians vous traitaient vous, j'imagine que vous mentez. »

Le mercenaire ne releva pas la remarque.

« Le soir tombe, et nous avons fait un long chemin. Il faut que tu te reposes en attendant ce qu'on va pouvoir faire demain.

-Mais où sommes-nous ? »

L'homme répondit volontiers à son interrogation :

« Hier, nous nous étions réfugiés un peu plus au nord de la Ferme Humaine, mais suffisamment loin pour qu'ils ne fouillent pas les environs en premier lieu. Ensuite, nous devons avoir parcouru une bonne vingtaine de kilomètres sur le dos de Noïshe. C'est quand même beaucoup de choses car nous avons marqué la distance entre la Ferme et nous. Si nous continuons plus au sud, ils auront du mal à nous retrouver. Pour le moment, nous sommes dans les bois de Printê, encore dans la région de Luin.

Pour la première fois, Anna sourit d'un air distrait. Les bois de Printê, si elle s'en souvenait bien, ce n'était pas très loin du village où elle avait grandi.

« J'ai de la famille près d'ici, dit-elle, à voix haute.

Kratos lui jeta un regard vague.

-Cela fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas vus. Je serais très heureuse de les revoir, si seulement je ne me trouvais pas dans cet état. »

Son cœur battit très fort à la pensée d'Andrew, que plus que jamais elle avait envie de revoir.

Kratos rompit son rêve éveillé.

« Hélas, je ne pense pas que l'on doive rester très longtemps dans la région. A l'heure qu'il est, les Désians sont à nos trousses et il serait imprudent de revenir dans le village où tu as vécu. Des personnes malintentionnées là-bas pourraient te dénoncer. »

Anna n'aurait pas été plus abattue que maintenant.

Son expression changea pour passer de la joie au désespoir. C'était la pire chose qu'on pouvait lui faire, l'empêcher de revoir ses proches, elle qui imaginait déjà leurs têtes quand elle les reverrait.

Maintenant, ce songe devenait si lointain.

« S'il vous plaît, je DOIS les revoir. Cela fait six ans que je les ai perdus de vue, et je pense que de leur côté ils pensent la même chose. Je vous en prie, pour une fois, je n'ai qu'à me déguiser et venir leur rendre visite. »

De l'agressivité, elle passait aux supplications.

Kratos parut hésitant, partagé entre la sécurité de sa compagne intervenue dans sa vie à l'improviste et ses questions sur les possibilités de rendre visite à la famille de cette dernière.

Mais il resta tranchant.

« Non, ce n'est pas possible. Les Désians auront le temps de gagner du terrain sur nous et c'est un temps précieux qui nous filera entre les doigts. Pense tout d'abord à toi.

-Je me fiche de ce que je peux devenir du moment que je puisse voir mes parents. »

Anna était têtue, et elle le montrait bien. Ses yeux brillaient de l'attente d'une réponse positive et de la rage du désespoir. Il était primordial qu'elle insiste, sinon elle n'aurait plus de véritable raison de vivre. Andrew l'attendait, dans le village sans nom. Il devait être impatient de la revoir.

Kratos ne répondit rien durant plusieurs minutes, dessinant un plan dans sa tête, pesant le pour et le contre. Son esprit stratégique lui chuchotait de contourner Luin et de continuer directement vers Asgard, afin de gagner du temps. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il se conduise trop durement avec sa protégée s'il voulait gagner petit à petit sa confiance. Le choix était dur.

Un coup de museau de Noïshe sur son épaule l'arracha à ses pensées et il tourna la tête. Le protozoaire semblait l'encourager à prendre sa décision. La langue pendante et frétillante, il remuait la queue de droite à gauche et enfonçait ses griffes dans la terre. Kratos comprit le message. A deux voies contre une, il avait perdu.

« Bien, fut sa réponse. Je suis d'accord pour passer par ton village. Mais nous ne devrons pas nous attarder inutilement. Seulement le temps de revoir ta famille et de leur expliquer ton histoire. Nous lèverons le camp demain. »

Pour Anna, c'était comme si Noël venait d'arriver avec plusieurs mois d'avance.

Durant tout le reste de la journée, Anna s'entraîna à apprendre à remarcher. L'exercice était difficile. Chaque mouvement lui demandait mille efforts et vers la fin elle s'écroulait d'épuisement, avant de reprendre avec persévérance. Au début, elle s'accrocha à la bûche d'arbre couchée dans la clairière pour tenir debout sans tomber. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce fut aussi difficile de rééduquer ses membres. Et elle regretta de ne pas redevenir un petit enfant qui bénéficierait de l'aide d'un adulte.

Or, pour cette fois, elle ne voulait pas de l'aide de son protecteur annoncé.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, elle avait à peu près réussi à faire quelques pas sans tomber, mais pas plus de cinq à chaque fois. Selon elle, ce n'était pas vraiment mal, mais ses muscles étaient douloureux de cette pratique sportive forcée. Toutefois, pour la première fois elle se sentait heureuse. Heureuse d'avoir réussi au moins de moitié dans une entreprise. Elle était en train de reposer ses jambes lorsque Kratos revint de son inspection de la forêt. Il avait l'air soucieux, mais il ne parla pas. Il alla juste jusqu'au sac de nourriture où il prit un panier qu'il tendit à Anna. Elle le prit en le remerciant du bout des lèvres. Le reste du repas se poursuivit dans un silence gênant, puis la jeune femme s'étonna d'une chose :

« Vous ne mangez pas ?

L'homme fit la moue.

-Non. J'ai… déjà dîné.

-Dans la forêt ?

Anna avait l'air sincèrement étonnée.

-Vous ne mangez jamais aux heures fixes ?

Elle mordit à pleines dents dans son sandwich, en savourant le goût tandis que Kratos l'étudiait de son habituel air neutre.

-Mes parents disaient toujours (elle avala vivement une bouchée de son repas)… qu'il est important de manger trois fois par jour et toujours aux mêmes heures. Enfin, c'était surtout ma mère…

La pensée de ses proches lui serra le cœur.

-Ca me soulage tellement de bientôt pouvoir les revoir… »

A ces mots, le silence de Kratos s'intensifia, et sa gêne encore plus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien, dit-il, d'un ton tranchant. Mais je pensais justement revenir sur ma décision de ce matin. Je ne crois pas que cela te fera du bien de revenir sur les lieux de ton enfance après six ans à la Ferme Humaine. Certaines choses vont te choquer, et puis… de nombreux changements sont annoncés.

-Des changements ? demanda Anna, qui sentit son cœur se refroidir.

-Oui… Je suis allé inspecter les environs des bois. Tu risques de recevoir un choc si tu retournes chez toi.

-Et pourquoi ?

La voix de la jeune femme était redevenue agressive.

-Je refuse que vous changiez d'avis au dernier moment. Revoir ma famille est l'unique étincelle d'espoir qui me permettra de remonter la pente. De plus, j'ai un fiancé qui m'attend là-bas !

Elle avait sorti cette dernière phrase à toute vitesse.

-Un fiancé ? interrogea Kratos, en haussant un sourcil.

-Oui, dit-elle, d'un ton froid. Nous étions censés nous marier à nos vingt ans. Mais les Désians ont tout chamboulé et il me tarde, lui plus que les autres, de pouvoir lui parler à nouveau. C'est la première personne que j'apprécierai de voir. »

Le mercenaire ne répondit rien. Il semblait vague, se mordait quelquefois la lèvre inférieure, mais ça Anna ne comprit pas pourquoi il réagissait ainsi.

« Tu verras demain, finit-il, et tu comprendras ce que je voulais te dire. »

Ce soir-là, Anna se recouvrit de sa couverture en se retournant cette phrase des milliers de fois dans sa tête, se demandant pourquoi Kratos parlait tant par énigmes.

Le lendemain, le cœur bondissant d'allégresse à l'idée de retourner au village sans nom, Anna se trouvait plus encline à se préparer et beaucoup plus sympathique par la suite. Elle en arriva même à trouver Noïshe « mignon » lorsqu'il s'amusait à couiner après elle. Ce fut elle qui attela le chien avec beaucoup de précautions et lorsque les préparatifs furent terminés, elle piétina par terre en se cramponnant à l'animal pour que Kratos daigne se dépêcher. Lorsque tout le monde fut prêt, Kratos l'aida à monter même si son contact la refroidissait quelque peu et lui ordonna de s'accrocher à la nuque de Noïshe afin de ne pas tomber. Ensuite, sans crier gare, le protozoaire bondit par-dessus les buissons et parcourut le bois de Printê avec autant de joie que la veille.

Anna était si excitée qu'elle avait du mal à s'agripper au cou du chien-cheval, tellement ses deux mains étaient fébriles. Kratos la gardait précieusement en équilibre en la cernant de ses bras pour saisir la crinière de Noïshe. Le cœur battant, elle reconnut les nombreux villages voisins au sien qui peuplaient la région de Luin, et poussa un cri de joie lorsqu'elle vit au loin un paysage familier qui n'avait jamais réellement quitté sa rétine.

Pourtant, quelque chose de bizarre se fit sentir lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent à chaque enjambée un peu plus. Il y avait des traces d'herbe arrachée et piétinée sur leur passage, l'aspect de l'endroit avait changé, comme si on avait enlevé quelque chose du décor et de plus, autre chose augmenta ses doutes : _une odeur de brûlé qui flottait encore dans l'air._

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle donna une petite pression sur la nuque de Noïshe, comme pour lui demander inconsciemment d'accélérer le mouvement. Kratos, lui, ne disait rien, elle sentait juste sa respiration dans son dos, étrangement irrégulière.

Ses craintes se confirmèrent lorsqu'ils tournèrent à l'angle d'une dernière colline. Loin devant eux, surgissait un paysage de désolation, noirci par ce qui avait dû être des flammes et encore habité par l'odeur caractéristique qu'elle avait tant connue lorsqu'elle vivait chez les Désians.

_Les Désians_.

Son cœur battit à cent à l'heure et elle fut presque reconnaissante à Kratos d'ordonner à Noïshe d'avancer plus vite. Comme mu par un ressort, ce dernier parcourut les derniers mètres en une bouchée de pain.

Le spectacle qui s'offrit à ses yeux plongea Anna dans le plus grand désarroi lorsqu'elle reconnut les bâtiments effondrés de ce qui avait été son chez-soi pendant tant d'années.

Par-ci, il y avait les maisons en bois des ouvriers, par-là des ateliers de couture des jeunes filles en âge de devenir des ménagères, et puis…

Elle n'osait croire que ce fût réellement son village. Elle souhaitait rêver, se dire que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, l'objet de ses pires peurs, et pourtant, le mot était terrible, mais elle devait avouer que tout était _vrai_, jusqu'à la mairie au toit de chaume au fond du village.

Et sa maison ?

Sans demander l'autorisation à Kratos, elle fit mine de vouloir descendre de leur monture et elle manqua s'effondrer à ses pieds. Il mit pied à terre à son tour avec un peu plus de grâce et releva Anna avec prévenance avant de fixer les environs. Il n'avait pas eu tort, il aurait mieux fait de lui épargner une telle vision qui n'aurait fait que l'achever, mais elle lui en aurait voulu s'ils avaient contourné le village sans nom. Hélas, le mal était fait, le changement avait opéré chez la jeune femme et ce fut les yeux pleins d'incrédulité qu'elle étudia les environs.

« Il faut… ma maison… »

Comprenant où elle voulait en venir, il la saisit brusquement et la remit sur le dos de Noïshe. Puis il donna une tape sur le flanc de l'animal après lui avoir chuchoté quelque chose à l'oreille et son compagnon démarra, avec moins d'allégresse que lorsqu'il avait fait le trajet.

Ils parcoururent une petite partie du village sans rencontrer âme qui vive, puis brusquement, Anna poussa un cri et le protozoaire s'arrêta, comme s'il n'attendait que ce signal. Et elle resta figée sur le dos du chien, tandis qu'une boule se formait dans sa gorge et l'empêchait de produire ne serait-ce qu'un son inarticulé.

Sa maison était juste devant, reconnaissable malgré les immenses dommages qu'elle avait subis. Elle n'était déjà pas bien belle la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue, mais le fait de la découvrir après tant d'années dans cet état achevait de la mettre au comble du désespoir.

La plupart des tuiles qui recouvrait le toit étaient tombéeS sur le sol défraîchi en laissant des traces de leur impact et la porte en bois mal taillée semblait avoir été défoncée d'un coup de pied puissant. En tout cas, elle était cassée en deux morceaux et ses restes gisaient sur le plancher à l'intérieur en invitant à regarder ce qu'était devenu le reste. Les trous qui avaient autrefois servi de fenêtres avaient été agrandis comme si on y avait jeté de la dynamite juste à l'intérieur. La moitié de l'habitation était entièrement détruite et il ne restait que l'autre qui tenait encore debout, bien qu'elle fût en train de pencher dangereusement vers la gauche.

Ce n'était plus sa maison. C'était un taudis.

Cachant sa tête dans la fourrure de Noïshe, elle ne voulut pas plus longtemps s'accorder un tel spectacle, et murmura doucement dans l'oreille de son compagnon, comme elle avait si bien vu faire Kratos, de l'emmener dans une autre partie de la ville. Cette fois-ci, il lui obéit et redémarra en trombe.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils retrouvaient Kratos qui les attendaient quelques carrefours plus loin. Il monta derrière Anna et prit la direction des opérations en la laissant s'effondrer contre la nuque de Noïshe, les yeux écarquillés.

Elle releva la tête lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'ils s'étaient stoppés de nouveau. D'abord hagarde, l'endroit ne lui rappela rien, puis elle se remit en équilibre brusquement sur Noïshe et examina les lieux avant de s'agiter et de descendre de l'animal.

« La maison d'Andrew ! »

Cette habitation était, comme elle se l'était si souvent plue à dire, plus luxueuse que sa pauvre maison de paysan. Il était dit que c'était là qu'habitait auparavant le maire de Luin, il y avait des générations. Mais la construction de la ville il y a quelques siècles avait changé la donne et c'était devenu la propriété de nombreuses familles de paysans aisés qui venaient se perdre dans la campagne. Aujourd'hui, il n'y aurait plus personne pour prétendre à sa location.

Elle était en aussi piteux état que la maison d'Anna. Il y avait plusieurs tuiles d'enfoncées dans le sol et le haut du toit était entièrement ouvert, comme si un géant s'était amusé à l'arracher. Mais Anna savait que c'était la cause des flammes dévoreuses des armes des Désians, et de la foudre…

La foudre. Lorsqu'elle pensa à cet élément, elle frissonna comme si elle venait d'être électrisée elle aussi. En fait, c'était pire que ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. Elle se détourna pour ne pas voir la suite du spectacle, le visage dans les mains.

Kratos s'avança à côté d'elle, examinant la maison sans dire un mot. Il n'avait aucune réaction, semblait seulement pris d'une profonde lassitude. Quelle conduite aussi inappropriée lorsqu'on découvrait son village détruit…

Au loin, il aperçut le bois en lisière de la ville. Brûlé, lui aussi. Entièrement.

Il avait souvent eu l'occasion d'y aller, lui aussi. Et de nombreux souvenirs spectaculaires lui revenaient en mémoire.

Anna sanglotait, désespérée de ne pas rencontrer une seule personne vivante dans cette ville devenue fantôme.

Pourtant, un toussotement se fit entendre à leurs oreilles et Kratos fit volte face, la main à son épée, tandis qu'Anna retirait ses mains de sa figure.

Il y avait un vieil homme, ici. Une présence totalement inespérée dans un paysage aussi désolant que celui-ci. Le vieux ne semblait plus en très grande forme, et la jeune femme ne le reconnut pas. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans les parages. Il s'avançait vers eux en boitillant, comme s'il possédait une quelconque maladie au niveau des jambes qui l'empêchait de marcher correctement. Son souffle était saccadé, comme s'il avait cherché à les rattraper dès qu'il les avait vus.

« Enfin, je vous trouve ! s'écria t-il, lorsque son regard croisa les leurs. Ce n'était pas trop tôt ! Je vous ai vus parcourir le village en long et en large et j'ai eu du mal à vous rattraper. Vous ne devriez pas être ici. Les Désians traînent dans le coin. Une affaire de prisonnier évadé…

Il fit un geste vague de sa main ridée.

-Que s'est-il passé ici ? demanda Anna, d'une voix grêle.

Le vieillard la fixa.

-Pauvre gosse… aussi menue… tu es déjà venue ici ?

L'estomac de la jeune femme se noua. Mais Kratos se chargea de répondre à sa place.

-Elle a de la famille ici. Que sont devenus tous les habitants de ce village ? »

Leur interlocuteur prit alors une grande inspiration avant de débuter son récit :

« C'était il y a presque un an. Les habitants du village avaient refusé de donner leurs prisonniers aux Désians de la Ferme Humaine. Ceux-ci, mécontents de l'affront que les villageois leur avaient fait, sont partis en leur jurant de leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Pendant quelques jours, il ne s'est rien passé, et personne ne s'est inquiété de la menace qui pesait sur eux. Or, une menace, de la part des Désians, ce n'est jamais très bon pour la conscience. Bref, une semaine après, les Désians revenaient, avec tout un régiment, et ils sont saccagé la ville en tuant ceux qui résistaient et en emmenant le butin qui devait leur revenir.

-Des prisonniers… murmura Anna dans un souffle.

-Exact. La moitié de la population s'est réfugiée à Luin ou dans les villages voisins. Ils ont tout raconté aux autorités qui sont venus en reconnaissance après le départ des Désians. Il ne restait aucun survivant…

La boule dans sa gorge s'agrandissant, elle posa sa dernière question dans un souffle.

-Parmi ceux qui étaient parvenus à fuir, connaissiez-vous un écrivain public avec sa femme et ses deux filles ?

Le vieux haussa les épaules.

-J'habitais à quelques pas de là. Lorsque j'ai vu les flammes, je me suis précipité sur ma charrette et j'ai pédalé jusqu'ici. Quand je suis arrivé, les Désians avaient quitté les lieux et j'ai découvert des corps carbonisés, mais sinon… lorsque les autorités de Luin se sont informées de l'identité des cadavres, j'ai bien entendu parler d'un certain Edward Irving, d'une femme mariée qui portait le même nom répondant au prénom de Kendra et de leur fille Milla… »

C'en fut trop pour Anna qui s'effondra quasiment en pleurs sur le sol de terre durci par la sécheresse. Le vieillard la considéra un moment puis demanda :

« C'était ça votre famille ? »

Sans rien dire, elle fit un imperceptible hochement de tête.

Kratos poursuivit l'interrogatoire par la suite, continuant par une question qu'Anna le remercia mentalement d'avoir posé.

« Et connaissiez-vous un jeune homme du nom d'Andrew ? »

Le prénom sembla dire quelque chose au vieil homme.

« Ah, bien sûr. Lorsque j'ai parcouru le village à la recherche de gens encore vivants, il y en avait un qui gémissait avec la jambe coincée sous une planche de bois. Je l'ai sorti de là et je l'ai transporté jusqu'à ma charrette.

Soudain, ce fut comme si un éclair d'espoir avait redonné le sens de la vie à Anna.

-Comment était-il ? s'enquit-elle, le cœur battant.

-Eh bien, plutôt jeune, brun, avec les cheveux un peu trop longs et des lunettes cassées dont il s'est débarrassé après…

_C'est lui !_ jubila secrètement la jeune femme.

-Il avait la jambe gravement infectée. Je l'ai amené dans le village voisin où ma fille s'est chargée de lui faire un gros pansement.

-Et vous êtes retourné sur les lieux après ?

Une lueur sombre et douloureuse passa dans les yeux de leur interlocuteur.

-Oui, murmura t-il, si bien qu'ils durent tendre l'oreille pour entendre la suite. J'avais mon petit-fils qui s'était rendu à Luin pour passer ses études. Il a voulu revenir dès qu'il a appris qu'il les avait réussies et a passé la nuit ici. Mais c'est justement cette nuit-là que les Désians sont venus et ils l'ont emporté avec eux. Je voulais m'assurer que ce n'était pas vrai, qu'il était seulement blessé quelque part, au pire, ou qu'il s'était réfugié avec les autres dans des villes voisines. Mais mes pires craintes se sont confirmées et vous pouvez vous rendre compte comme je reviens sans cesse ici dans l'espoir de le voir revenir dans mes bras.

Il finit, et sa voix se brisa :

-Il s'appelait Pietro, le pauvre… »

Après un instant de silence lourd ou chacun pleurait ses disparus, Kratos redemanda, de son ton trop sérieux :

« Et le jeune homme que vous avez ramené chez vous ? Est-il toujours en vie ?

Il y eut un nouveau moment calme, trop calme… Puis, la voix brisée, le vieil homme dit :

-Hélas, non. La blessure de ce pauvre garçon était trop infectée. On a essayé tout ce qu'on pouvait, même l'amputation, rien n'y a fait. Il est mort quelques mois après. »

OOOOOOOOOO

Agenouillée près d'une tombe en terre battue ornée d'une croix, Anna se recueillait, priant et pleurant à la grâce de la Déesse Martel. Elle était restée prostrée presque tout l'après-midi, ne cherchant pas à se libérer de ce chagrin trop grand pour être retenu.

Il était sa seule famille, songeait-elle, son unique bonheur… Et on le lui enlevait, à croire que les Désians avaient une dent contre elle… Mais de toute façon, les Désians en voulaient à tout le monde. Mais Anna n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un jour ils s'attaqueraient à sa famille, elle qui pensait que les pires malheurs n'arrivaient qu'aux autres…

Elle s'était bien fait avoir maintenant.

Après leur conversation, le vieil homme leur avait indiqué sans poser de questions où se trouvait la tombe du jeune homme décédé. Elle se trouvait près de chez lui, unique et visible, malgré la simplicité du monument. Jusqu'au bout, ils avaient tant fait pour lui… Anna ne remercierait jamais assez ces gens d'avoir pris soin de son Andrew… son amour tant chéri aujourd'hui déchiré. C'était fini maintenant. Désormais elle ne savait plus la signification du mot bonheur.

Kratos était debout à ses côtés, soucieux du temps qui passait. Chaque seconde d'écoulée était un rapprochement entre les Désians et eux. A l'heure qu'il est, ils devaient prendre route vers les villages voisins et dans les bois des environs pour chercher leur fuyarde et leur Seigneur du Cruxis échappés. Kvar devait véritablement lui en vouloir à l'instant même. Mais Kratos ne se donnait pas vraiment le choix en même temps…

Doucement, il se pencha et sa main effleura l'épaule de la jeune femme esseulée. Celle-ci se retourna brutalement, lui jetant un regard terriblement accusateur. Mais il fit mine de ne pas le voir et chuchota :

« Il faut partir désormais. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire… »

Anna détourna la tête.

« Non, plus question de ça. Laissez-moi mourir, maintenant que j'ai tout perdu. »

Mais Kratos avait la mémoire vive, et c'est avec une certaine intelligence qu'il annonça :

« Tu n'as pas tout perdu. »

Aussitôt, sa protégée sortit de ses gonds.

« Ah oui ? Vous croyez qu'il me reste encore beaucoup d'espoir en ce bas monde ? Dites-moi un peu ce que je n'ai pas perdu, que je puisse me consoler de la mort de celui qui comptait le plus pour moi. »

Kratos jeta un regard malicieux dans son dos :

« Dis-moi, tu n'avais pas dit plus tôt que tu avais tes deux parents et deux sœurs ?

Etonnée, son expression de colère s'adoucit.

-Où voulez-vous en venir ?

-Or, continua t-il, le vieil homme a dit qu'on avait identifié les cadavres d'un homme, de sa femme et de sa fille. Seulement une fille. Cela veut dire qu'il te reste une sœur encore vivante. »

A cela, Anna n'avait encore jamais pensé.

Et ce fut comme une bouffée de chaleur qui redonna des couleurs à son visage. Bien sûr, il lui restait Cassiopée… Cassiopée devait vivre à Asgard à cette époque de l'année…

Et justement, ils allaient là-bas.

Elle se leva subitement, et se tint fièrement droite devant son protecteur.

« Dans ce cas, partons immédiatement. J'ai encore de la famille qui m'attend. »

C'était déjà une victoire pour Kratos.

Avant de partir, Anna regarda une dernière fois la tombe de son fiancé défunt, une lueur de tristesse passant dans son regard.

« Si tu savais ce que j'ai vécu, Andrew… »

Une larme coula sur sa joue et elle se détourna, ne prêtant même plus un seul coup d'œil au village fantôme derrière elle, souhaitant déjà se trouver très loin, puisque tel était son destin.

Ils quittèrent la ville un peu avant la fin de la matinée sur le dos de Noïshe, pour un long voyage qui s'annonçait vers Asgard.

Quelques semaines plus tard, les deux voyageurs et leur monture se reposaient en toute tranquillité dans un petit bois à mi-chemin entre Luin et Asgard. Ils avaient soigneusement contourné la ville en évitant les Désians et les bandits qui sévissaient dans le coin au mieux et avaient parcouru des kilomètres et des kilomètres pour arriver jusque là. Contrairement à ce que les gens pensaient, le monde était fort vaste, et le parcourir dans ses moindres recoins demandait un courage exemplaire et une ambition d'une vie. C'était le cas du voyageur Nova, qui était connu dans quasiment toutes les villes du monde pour ses études sur les créatures rares qu'il rencontrait et ses comptes-rendus fabuleux. Il était déjà passé par Luin, lorsque Anna avait huit ans. Il avait montré beaucoup de choses aux citadins et la petite fille avait été émerveillée par tant de savoir, bien que certains soient restés sceptiques. Après, il était reparti parcourir le monde pour ne revenir que l'année prochaine et l'année encore d'après.

Il faisait froid, curieusement, en ce soir de fin de printemps, et Anna essayait de se réchauffer avec ses mains en vain. Kratos ne semblait pas souffrir de ce brusque changement de température, mais au fur et à mesure la jeune femme claquait des dents, et il finit par s'en apercevoir. Alors sans crier gare, il s'approcha et laissa tomber une cape doublée de fourrure sur ses épaules.

Etonnée, Anna saisit le vêtement d'un air incrédule mais le mercenaire n'annonça rien de plus et retourna s'asseoir près de Noïshe, qui gardait les yeux fermés, la langue pendante.

Mais quelques minutes plus tard, il y eut un bruit dans les fourrés et ce fut ceci qui l'alerta. La main au fourreau, il se releva si brutalement qu'il surprit Noïshe et Anna qui le regardèrent sans comprendre. Mais quand Kratos commençait à réagir ainsi, c'était qu'il y avait vraiment un problème. Anna voulut se lever en s'enveloppant de sa cape maintenant qu'elle savait remarcher, mais il lui fit sèchement signe de rester assise. Le cœur battant, le silence retomba dans la clairière et ils écoutèrent chaque son pouvant paraître suspect.

Puis soudain, il y eut un craquement et une horde de soldats Désians surgirent des buissons, armes à la main et la bouche tordue en un rictus méprisant.

« Seigneur Kratos ! » s'écrièrent t-ils, tous en même temps.

Ils cernèrent précautionneusement le groupe et Noïshe aboya agressivement, comme pour faire fuir les soldats. Ne prêtant aucune attention au protozoaire, leurs regards restaient rivés pour la plupart sur le Seigneur Kratos et ceux des autres sur Anna qui restait pétrifiée à terre, ses deux mains resserrant la cape autour de son corps. Puis le Désian qui dirigeait le groupe hocha imperceptiblement la tête et prit la parole, un bâton de magicien à la main, prêt à lancer un sort à tout moment :

« Seigneur Kratos, nous vous cherchions.

Kratos resta impassible.

-Je le comprends bien, sinon vous ne seriez pas venus équipés de cette façon et aussi nombreux.

Le soldat parut mal à l'aise.

-Eh bien, nous y sommes obligés, monseigneur. Il se trouve que vous escortez actuellement une prisonnière s'étant échappée de la Ferme Humaine, il faut…

-Elle ne s'était pas échappée, c'est moi qui l'ai aidée.

Anna le fixa de ses grands yeux noisette et le Désian ne sembla plus trouver ses mots.

-C'est une raison qui vous rend coupable. Le Seigneur Kvar espérait que vous lui rapportiez ce qui nous revient de droit, et il découvre par quelque hasard que vous prenez le chemin inverse à celui qui mène à la Ferme Humaine. Il se demande ce qui vous arrive.

-Il découvre ?

-Exact, monseigneur. Nous disposons d'un équipement très utile, et cela nous a permis de repérer votre trace. Nous vous demandons désormais de revenir sans résistance à la Ferme Humaine. Le Seigneur Kvar a encore besoin de son cobaye.

Kratos resta froid et son regard transperça le Désian qui resta raide, arme en main, tandis que les autres attendaient les ordres.

-Après ce qui s'est passé dans le laboratoire n°5, cela m'étonnerait qu'il n'arrive quoi que ce soit de bien au cobaye en question. Je tiens juste à rendre service au Seigneur Kvar, et après seulement, je lui rendrai sa captive.

Le chef de groupe eut un rictus quasi-moqueur.

-Il vous demande de ne pas interférer dans ses affaires. Si vous continuez à nous tenir tête, il sera obligé d'en faire part au Seigneur Yggdrassill.

-Le Seigneur Yggdrassill pardonne plus facilement à ses anciens amis qu'à ses subordonnés. »

Ces mots semblèrent décider le demi-elfe.

« Je n'ai plus le choix dans ce cas-là. Rendez-vous, c'est notre dernier avertissement. »

Kratos ne répondit plus rien, et sa main tira l'épée de son fourreau. Sa réponse était claire.

Le soldat et lui se défièrent du regard puis, d'un geste bien visible aux yeux de tous, il leva les bras et l'abaissa brusquement, criant de ce fait :

« Attaquez ! »

Anna poussa un cri lorsque tous les Désians levèrent leurs armes mais ils ne lui prêtèrent aucune attention. Ils avaient reçu l'ordre de na pas la blesser. A la place, ils tirèrent sur Kratos.

Celui évita aisément les éclairs mortels qui surgirent des canons et asséna un coup d'épée sur le premier Désian venu. Celui-ci perdit la tête si brutalement qu'il dut se rendre à peine compte qu'il était mort en plein début de combat. Puis il se tourna vers d'autres Désians qui tirèrent sur lui à toute vitesse. Il leva le bras devant son visage et murmura une formule silencieuse. L'instant d'après, les éclairs de foudre rebondissaient sur le bouclier qu'il avait créé autour de lui.

Noïshe eut la témérité de s'attaquer directement au meneur du groupe. Alors que celui-ci préparait un sort, il lui mordit violemment la jambe, et le demi-elfe poussa un cri avant de donner un coup de pied violent au protozoaire. Il voulut préparer un nouveau sort, mais l'animal revint à l'attaque de plus belle, et il dut se résumer à des coups de bâtons afin de se débarrasser de la bête. Noïshe se préparait à le mordre au visage lorsque Kratos, qui avait déjà vaincu tous les sous-fifres, le rappela à l'ordre :

« Laisse, dit-il, je me charge personnellement de son cas à lui. »

Soudain beaucoup moins courageux, le soldat ouvrit la bouche dans un accès de rage mais Kratos fut plus rapide. Il asséna un nouveau coup d'épée juste au moment où l'ennemi levait son bâton. Le métal s'entrechoqua avec le fer et déstabilisé par le mouvement, le demi-elfe recula. Mais Kratos revint à la charge et lui trancha le bras, sans autre forme de procès.

L'homme poussa un cri de douleur affreux et il s'affala à terre en se tenant son moignon sanglant. Impénétrable, Kratos s'approcha de lui, la pointe de son épée dirigée vers lui.

« Maintenant, va porter ce message à ton maître. Dis-lui que maintenant que le sort de sa prisonnière m'appartient, il ne m'aura plus que par la force. Le jour où je devrais m'incliner devant lui, je la lui rendrais, parole d'honneur. Va t-en. »

Sans demander son reste, le fanfaron s'enfuit.

Kratos abaissa sa lame en soupirant. Noïshe vint blottir son museau sur son épaule et il donna une caresse légère à l'animal. Puis il se tourna vers Anna.

Celle-ci s'était levée, les yeux écarquillés. Elle avait tout vu du combat, et la puissance clairement montrée lui faisait terriblement peur. Les jambes tremblantes, elle avait encore du mal à se tenir debout.

« Tout va bien, ce n'est qu'un incident qui ne se reproduira pas. »

Mais alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle, elle ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de s'exclamer :

« Vous avez une blessure à votre bras, là ! »

Il s'arrêta, et jeta un coup d'œil à la plaie béante qui s'était ouverte effectivement sur son avant-bras gauche. Poussant un soupir, il murmura :

« Regarde bien, maintenant, et dis-moi si tu as toujours peur de moi. »

Dans un geste simple, il posa sa main droite sur le membre blessé et l'instant d'après, une lumière revigorante surgit de sa paume, comme s'il utilisait l'énergie qui était en lui. Puis il retira sa main et à la grande surprise d'Anna, elle vit que la blessure n'était plus là.

« Comment avez-vous fait ça ? »

Kratos lui répondit par un de ses habituels silences énigmatiques.

« Le soldat a dit que Kvar a découvert où nous nous tapissions. C'est mauvais signe. S'il peut repérer notre trace, ça veut dire qu'il a placé un mouchard sur toi. »

Anna posa sur lui ses yeux inquiets, et puis soudain, il dit, d'un ton ferme et sûr de lui :

« Ta ceinture. »

Elle regarda l'objet de l'attention de Kratos.

«Enlève-là. C'est un code-barres. Si nous nous en débarrassons, Kvar perdra notre trace. »

Et comme la jeune femme hésitait, il se précipita sur elle et saisit la ceinture à sa taille, l'arrachant presque en ignorant les cris qu'elle poussait, puis, l'ayant désormais en main, la lança au loin. Anna porta sa main à sa robe déformée désormais libérée de sa prison.

« Voilà qui est fait. Nous ne subirons plus d'attaque de Désians par la suite, » assura Kratos.

Soudain, elle fut prise d'une brusque crampe au ventre et elle se plia en deux, les traits tordus par la douleur. Le mercenaire se précipita vers elle, et demanda, d'un ton neutre mais puissant :

« Que se passe t-il ? »

Pendant un instant, Anna ne put rien dire, puis la douleur s'évanouit, aussi brutalement qu'elle était venue.

« Je… Je ne sais pas. J'ai eu si mal, tout d'un coup… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive… »

Kratos fixa sa main gauche avec intérêt et elle se rendit compte que son exsphère brillait d'une lueur rougeoyante. Surprise, elle la vit s'éteindre lentement.

« Oh par la Déesse… murmura t-elle, comprenant soudain mais n'en étant pas sûre la cause de toute cette mascarade.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Non… Rien. »

Quelques moments plus tard, elle se réenveloppait dans sa couverture et ne disait plus rien.

Quelques semaines encore après, alors qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin d'Asgard, Anna s'enfonçait dans des silences de plus en plus moroses. Et alors qu'elle se trouvait en plein rêve éveillé, elle sentit un frottement contre sa nuque, et se retourna. Noïshe était là, et la fixait de ses petits yeux noirs.

« Oh, c'est toi. Viens, je crois que j'ai besoin de compagnie. »

Elle prit la tête de l'animal entre ses deux mains.

« Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, j'ai l'impression de vivre un cauchemar pire que les précédents. J'aimerais tant me réveiller… Rassure-moi, s'il te plaît, je voudrais qu'il n'en sache jamais rien, qu'il ne sache rien, je t'en prie… »

Et elle passa le reste de son temps à murmurer cette phrase tandis que des larmes coulaient avec lenteur.

* * *

Alors, énigmatique la tirade d'Anna, nah? Si je dis ça, c'est pour éviter de vous entendre dire "eh mais il y a une mauvaise formulation dans cette phrase, on sait même pas de quoi elle parle..."

Je suis championne en la matière de toute façon. Comme quoi on ne se refait pas totalement soi-même...

Merci beaucoup, et quelques petites critiques m'iraient à ravir.


	10. Les âmes impures

**Disclaimer: **la citation, les personnages, ToS ne sont pas à moi. Seuls les OC sont dépendants de ma volonté (les pauvres).

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : les âmes impures**

_"I`m in love with my lust  
Burning angelwings to dust  
I wish I had your angel tonight_

I`m going down so frail 'n cruel  
Drunken disguise changes all the rules

_(…)_

_Greatest thrill  
Not to kill  
But to have the prize of the night  
Hypocrite  
Wannabe friend  
13th disciple who betrayed me for nothing!"_

_**Extrait de la chanson **__**Wish I had an angel **__de _Nightwish

* * *

S'il y avait une chose qui pouvait tracasser Kvar, c'était les conséquences que ses erreurs pouvaient causer, et pas forcément dans le bon sens. Soit, ses erreurs, il prenait soin de ne jamais les commettre à nouveau, mais le plus souvent, il rejetait la faute sur le dos d'autres personnes, afin d'assurer sa propre sauvegarde.

Assis à son bureau, il ne l'avait pas quitté depuis un mois, ne laissant filtrer ses ordres que par un intermédiaire suffisamment fidèle pour ne pas les modifier. Sa colère était telle que quand ses soldats pouvaient l'éviter, ils le faisaient sans demander leur reste. Mais la plupart du temps, quand ils devaient faire un compte-rendu de leurs recherches, c'était à leurs dépens.

Soucieux, les mains croisées, il tournait et retournait les derniers rapports de ses subordonnés dans sa tête. Résultat : rien, absolument rien. Aucune trace du cobaye échappé et du Séraphin du Cruxis Kratos Aurion. Il n'avait pas encore établi de contact avec les autres Fermes Humaines ni avec le Cruxis dans son ensemble, chose qu'il ne ferait qu'en dernier lieu, si les évènements ne lui laissaient plus le choix. Il avait envoyé de nombreux régiments aux quatre coins du continent et la plupart étaient revenus bredouilles, bien que les autres soient encore en train de chercher. Il espérait de ces derniers qu'ils apporteraient de bonnes nouvelles, même si cela semblait mal parti. De nombreux dégâts avaient été recensés depuis l'écroulement du bâtiment n°5, qui était en reconstruction actuellement. Les morts avaient été enterrés avec tous les honneurs pour ceux qui l'avaient servi fidèlement jusqu'au bout, tel que Maggie Sunwarm, les autres simplement incinérés sans cérémonie lorsqu'il les avait jugés aptes à changer de camp au dernier moment. Oui, Kvar regretterait longtemps Maggie Sunwarm. Bien qu'elle ait été humaine, son intelligence et ses recherches avaient rapporté beaucoup au Seigneur Kvar, bien que sa dernière entreprise eût été un échec et causé sa propre mort.

Et tout ça, se dit-il, c'était la faute d'une stupide erreur de manipulation. La plupart des scientifiques encore vivants qui avaient participé à la manœuvre avaient longuement regretté de ne pas avoir été ensevelis avec leur chef, mais il n'avait pas réussi à mettre la main sur le faux jeton qui avait tout fait rater. C'était cela qui le mettait en rage.

Kratos Aurion n'avait donné aucune de ses nouvelles et Kvar n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se tapissait, au Cruxis ou sur Terre. Si ça continuait, il serait obligé d'organiser des excursions de force à travers le monde. Et c'était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait faire.

Dans sa conscience, il traitait volontiers A012 de tous les noms. C'était de sa faute à elle. Bien sûr, tout le fardeau reposait sur ses épaules. Tout d'abord, sa compatibilité avec l'exsphère avait été TROP parfaite. Le flux de mana qui était passé dans ses veines avait fait disjoncter la machine qui n'avait plus su s'arrêter, et une telle concentration avait entraîné l'explosion des câbles électriques présents dans la salle. Heureusement que la foudre était son élément, songea Kvar, sinon il n'aurait pas survécu.

Mais le fait était que cette garce avait commis le pire crime qui puisse exister à ses yeux, les siens ne comptant pas. Elle avait _volé _l'exsphère du Projet Angelus, soit, avec le concours du Seigneur Kratos, mais lui étant supérieur en grade, il aurait vite fait d'étouffer ses accusations à son égard, et il se devait donc de rejeter la faute sur A012, une humaine qui pourtant l'avait fait fantasmer pendant des nuits. Oh oui, il avait pris plaisir à la faire souffrir, et sa terreur avait nourri sa convoitise, il l'avait poussée à faire des choses qui en comparaison avec la mort étaient bien pires que tout ce que l'on aurait pu imaginer. Il connaissait le potentiel humain et il avait toujours été curieux de savoir combien de temps ils tenaient si on leur faisait subir toutes les sortes de tortures. A012 avait beau être la seule (et sûrement la première) à avoir fait l'expérience de sa nouvelle méthode, elle avait tenu plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Dès la première fois, il s'était préparé à ce qu'elle fasse une tentative d'évasion. Pourtant, rien ne s'était passé, et il avait récidivé. Là encore, toujours rien, bien que dans son rapport, Maggie Sunwarm avait dit qu'elle devait rester un mois entier à l'infirmerie. Pathétiques humains, avait-il pensé, à ce moment-là. Il avait attendu qu'elle flanche une dernière fois et lorsque l'occasion s'était présentée, il avait profité d'un ultime moment d'extase, qui avait été la cause de toute cette mascarade. Désormais, il devait payer pour sa gourmandise et sa luxure, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas pour autant de penser que lorsque le cobaye recherché reviendrait, il était totalement confiant dans cette conviction, il lui referait subir ces scènes encore et encore, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse, ou qu'elle en meure. Oui, c'était très bien comme ça, songea t-il, en laissant un sourire machiavélique et pervers s'esquisser sur ses lèvres trop pâles.

Il entendit un coup frappé à la porte, et il ordonna à la personne venue troubler ses pensées d'entrer. C'était un soldat Désian et il avait l'air momentanément essoufflé.

« Seigneur ! s'exclama t-il, sans que Kvar lui accorde la parole. Seigneur ! Je viens vous avertir que nous tenons d'excellentes nouvelles !

-Comment cela ? interrogea le Cardinal, en oubliant de sanctionner son subordonné pour son impolitesse.

-Le seul soldat revenu vivant de son inspection vers l'Est est rentré en un piteux état. Il affirme avoir retrouvé le Seigneur Kratos et le cobaye échappé sur son chemin, mais qu'ils n'ont pas voulu coopérer à leurs menaces. Les médecins préféreraient que vous veniez lui rendre visite à l'infirmerie, car il a perdu beaucoup de sang et il lui manque un bras.

-Dans ce cas, préparez une escorte, j'y vais de ce pas. »

La morosité avait fait place à l'excitation et ce fut avec une certaine fébrilité que Kvar arrangea ses derniers dossiers et se leva pour se rendre à l'infirmerie. Enfin, l'escorte fut prête et ils parcoururent ainsi tout le bâtiment jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée pour partir ensuite vers le plus petit qui puisse exister dans la prison d'acier.

Il ne prêta aucune attention aux prisonniers qui s'épuisaient au travail et lorsque les soldats en poste devant la porte le reconnurent, ils se mirent de côté en vitesse, et il pénétra à l'intérieur.

Le soldat blessé reposait sur un lit de l'infirmerie, le corps recouvert de bandages et de serviettes ensanglantés et le moignon de son bras enveloppé dans un drap d'une telle blancheur que le sang qui le tâchait le rendait grisâtre. Kvar n'eut aucune compassion pour le pauvre homme, la curiosité autant que le plaisir d'entendre des nouvelles importantes occupant une grande partie de son esprit. Lorsqu'il le vit, l'homme poussa une exclamation étouffée et une grimace apparut sur son visage tandis qu'il portait la main qui restait à son bras tranché. Le Cardinal s'approcha de lui avec lenteur et le regarda longuement avant de prendre la parole :

« Je vous écoute, lieutenant Mütel. »  
Comme si l'homme n'attendait que ça, il commença à débiter un flot de paroles ininterrompu avant de se reprendre plus doucement :

« Veuillez m'excuser platement, Seigneur. Je suis revenu en toute hâte pour vous annoncer sans plus tarder des nouvelles intéressantes. Avec les membres de mon régiment, nous avons fouillé tous les bois de l'Est, et nous nous préparions à revenir sans rien lorsqu'une odeur a attiré l'attention d'un me des soldats. En réalité, nous nous étions rendus compte qu'il s'agissait d'un feu.

Kvar buvait les paroles du demi-elfe blessé et cela l'encouragea à continuer :

-Nous avons guetté par la suite pour connaître la provenance de ce feu, et nous l'avons trouvé, Seigneur. Il y avait des gens qui campaient. Nous n'avons eu aucun mal à identifier les deux protagonistes, mais le troisième être vivant était un animal –très étrange, par ma foi. Aussitôt, j'ai ordonné à mes hommes de cerner le groupe.

-Continuez, dit Kvar, tandis que le lieutenant reprenait son souffle.

-Au début, nous avons essayé de les faire capituler par la parole. Mais lorsqu'il s'est avéré que le Seigneur Kratos ne voulait pas nous rendre le cobaye, nous avons décidé d'employer la force.

-Bande d'idiots, marmonna alors le Cardinal, en lorgnant pour la première fois le moignon enrobé dans son pansement rougeâtre. Vous deviez savoir que même en étant des guerriers accomplis, vous n'étiez pas de taille à vous mesurer au Seigneur Kratos. Et pourquoi a-t-il refusé de me rendre ce qui m'appartient ?

-Il prétend que c'est pour vous rendre service.

-Ridicule ! s'exclama le Chef de la Ferme Humaine, avec un horrible rictus. Il sait parfaitement qu'il ne doit pas intervenir dans nos affaires, je le lui ai clairement fait comprendre. Et il n'a pas retenu la leçon. Vous avez donc réussi à vous enfuir.

-Oui, dit le soldat d'un air coupable. Pardonnez ma lâcheté, Seigneur, mais je n'avais pas le choix.

-Cela vaut mieux que de se faire couper en rondelles comme un moins que rien sans jamais pouvoir me rapporter s'aussi précieuses informations. Ils sont donc à l'heure qu'il est dans le Sud-est ?

-Exact, pour cela il faut vérifier les écrans. Je doute qu'ils aient encore découvert que nous les pistions déjà auparavant.

-Bien. Quelque chose à rajouter ? Après cela je compte vous récompenser pour le travail que vous avez fait, peut-être…

Le regard de l'homme s'illumina.

-Oh, merci, Seigneur… Je me souviens bien qu'il m'a demandé de vous rapporter un message de sa part.

-Et qu'était-ce ? s'enquit Kvar, le cœur encore plus battant qu'à l'ordinaire.

-Il m'a dit « que maintenant que le sort de sa prisonnière lui appartient, il ne s'inclinera que par la force, et que le jour où il le fera, il vous fait la promesse de vous la rendre. »

-Tiens donc. »

A la sortie de l'infirmerie, accompagné de son escorte, Kvar ruminait les dernières paroles du blessé :

« Ainsi donc, c'est en duel qu'il me provoque. Parfait. Je ne me doutais pas qu'il serait pris d'un changement de comportement aussi subit, mais je l'accepte coûte que coûte. Il ne me laisse plus le choix. »

Il ordonna à ses hommes de vérifier la progression des fuyards, afin de pouvoir être sûr de les rattraper, et leur demanda par la même occasion, et avec quelque regret, de contacter la Ferme Humaine de Magnius pour qu'eux aussi prennent part à la traque. C'était la première fois qu'il demandait de l'aide aux autres Chefs, mais il sentait qu'il ne pouvait plus faire autrement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un de ses subordonnés vint le voir, l'air affreusement inquiet.

« Seigneur, nous sommes profondément confus. Depuis tout à l'heure nous avons essayé de suivre leur chemin, mais…

-Quoi donc ? demanda Kvar agacé.

-Le point qui servait à marquer leur progression a disparu de la carte. »

Le Cardinal étouffa un terrible juron. C'était décidé, désormais, le conflit était ouvert entre le Seigneur Kratos et lui-même.

OOOOOOOOOO

Tôt ce matin là, le petit groupe constitué d'un mercenaire, d'une jeune femme enveloppée dans une grande cape et d'une créature des plus étrange pénétra dans la ville venteuse d'Asgard, où l'ambiance était quasiment similaire à Luin, bien qu'il y ait moins de monde. Anna observait le paysage à la dérobée, étonnée par les ponts et les escaliers en pierre qui s'élevaient en hauteur et permettait de gravir un étage creusé dans la falaise. Toute la ville était blottie dans le creux d'une large impasse et entre deux falaises immenses que personne ne s'inquiétait de voir s'écrouler un jour ou l'autre. Et la vie ici avait un air de paix qu'on respirait tout en le savourant.

Kratos emmena Noïshe dans un enclos près d'ici tandis qu'Anna l'attendait, les yeux rivés sur les enseignes des boutiques et les grottes creusées dans la pierre, tandis que devant elle des vendeurs braillaient sur la qualité de leurs marchandises. Lorsque Kratos revint, il la prit brutalement par la main et lui souffla de continuer. La jeune femme se déroba et progressa résolument en solitaire, essayant de mettre un peu plus de distance entre lui et elle. Il n'eut aucun mal à calquer ses pas sur les siens et il se préparait à lui dire qu'il allait préparer des chambres à l'auberge pour plusieurs jours lorsqu'une femme corpulente et l'air bon vivant interpella Anna, dès qu'elle l'aperçut.

« Hé, ma petite damoiselle ! »

La jeune femme se retourna. Et elle vit le magasin que tenait la marchande : une sorte de pharmacie, qui portait un nom qu'elle n'osa pas relever.

« Ne soyez pas timide ! reprit la grosse femme, en souriant chaleureusement. Ici, nous vendons tout ce qu'il faut pour être en bonne santé ! Or, je constate que vous auriez grand besoin de mes soins ! Vous êtes bien trop maigrichonne ma pauvre petite ! Que diriez-vous d'un petit régime pour vous remettre au goût du jour ? J'ai ici un excellent médicament qui vous permettra sûrement de…

Sans le vouloir, Anna s'était rapprochée du stand pendant que la femme débitait son discours. Son regard balaya tous les articles du comptoir. Tous ne paraissaient pas réellement dignes de confiance.

« Oh, ne vous fiez pas aux apparences ! s'exclama son interlocutrice, en surprenant son regard peu convaincu. Mes médicaments sont très prisés des grands de cette ville, et ils donnent un résultat garanti ! Regardez donc, voici l'article que je vous ai proposé. Il ne tente pas beaucoup de gens dès le premier coup d'œil, mais essayez-le et vous verrez la différence lorsque vous reviendrez avec les joues pleines et un poids qui vous conviendra dans un mois. Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Euh…

-Et puis… dit soudain la dame, en la lorgnant de la tête aux pieds. Vous avez l'air aussi d'avoir besoin d'autre chose… J'ai d'autres articles, si vous voulez, qui correspondront à vos attentes et vos besoins. Regardez donc. »

Et lorsqu'elle lui désigna les articles en question, Anna se sentit brusquement très mal et prise de nausées et elle balbutia d'un air contrarié :

« N… Non merci, c'est vraiment gentil, mais je n'en ai pas besoin. Veuillez m'excuser, maintenant. »

Et elle partit quasiment en courant sans écouter la grosse marchande qui lui criait qu'elle pourrait revenir si elle changeait d'avis.

Kratos l'attendait au bout, avec l'expression neutre.

« Je vais réserver une chambre à l'auberge, maintenant, lui dit-il. Tu es libre de te promener dans la ville mais je te conseille de te faire escorter par Noïshe, afin de ne pas te perdre de vue. Tu te souviendras du nom, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit-il en lui glissant un bout de papier dans sa main droite.

Pour l'instant, Anna avait surtout envie d'aller aux toilettes.

-Hum… Oui, je crois. »

Avec un hochement de tête, il disparut dans la foule.

OOOOOOOOOO

Elle se promenait maintenant dans les ruelles de la cité, le cœur n'y étant pas et la main posée sur la cou de Noïshe qui avançait avec toujours la langue pendante, connaissant la morosité de la jeune femme et cherchant un moyen de lui redonner le sourire.

Puis, au bout d'un moment, Anna parvint jusqu'au sommet de la falaise où trônait une grande maison, appartenant sûrement à des gens riches, et s'assit à même le sol, le regard morne. Le protozoaire resta au garde-à-vous à côté d'elle et elle eut conscience de l'affection qu'elle commençait à porter à l'animal et lui de même. C'était étonnant alors qu'au début elle l'avait rejeté car il avait tout pour être considéré comme une erreur de la nature. Mais les véritables erreurs, c'étaient les Désians, et entre Noïshe qui débordait de joie et de convivialité et les Désians qui semaient la terreur sur toutes les terres qu'ils foulaient, la différence était grande. Elle ne pouvait donc pas penser ainsi.

Le « chien » donna un petit coup de museau froid sur sa nuque et elle prit la peine de lui caresser la tête pour passer le temps, ce geste lui procurant une étrange paix intérieure, comme si elle pouvait tout oublier de ce qui s'était passé auparavant, se dire qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé depuis toutes ces années. A ce moment, les paroles de la marchande sur sa corpulence lui revinrent en mémoire. Et elle plissa le nez d'un air dédaigneux.

Voilà ce qu'elle était devenue. Une pauvre fille ratée et brisée qui se serait attirée plus la compassion de pharmaciens qui ne songeaient qu'à se remplir les poches dans son dos en vantant leur science soi-disant miraculeuse que celle de citadins et de villageois trop chargés par leurs affaires et leur vie pour se laisser entraîner dans une situation gênante et humiliante. Et encore, la seule personne sur qui elle pouvait –non, devait- se reposer était cet homme, cet individu étrange dont elle ne savait rien et ne connaissait même pas les intentions. Peut-être avait-il l'intention de profiter d'elle, lui aussi ? A voir sa tête, ce n'était sûrement pas son genre, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance –c'était une question de méfiance et d'amour-propre. Anna n'aimait pas ses manies, qu'elle avait soigneusement examinées ces derniers mois. Elle n'aimait pas ses rictus bizarres, ses airs trop souvent neutres, et elle avait peur, oui, peur de la force et du charisme dont il faisait preuve. Tout chez lui était étrangement surnaturel, il était bien grand pour un homme de cette époque. Ses mèches de cheveux désordonnées masquaient l'expression de ses yeux dont elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à définir la couleur et auraient révolutionné la mode des coiffures bien lissées ou simplement courtes chez les bourgeois et paysans ayant à peu près le même âge que lui (si toutefois elle pouvait connaître son âge). Pourtant, l'évidence disait qu'il n'appartenait à aucune des classes sociales, pas plus qu'il ne devait faire partie des troupes de chercheurs ou de bandits de grand chemin. En clair, cet homme était un mystère, et Anna n'aimait pas les mystères. De plus, Kratos Aurion… Ce nom avait quelque chose d'ancien, de mythique… Ce n'était pas le genre de nom dont on aurait affublé son enfant, même cent ans auparavant.

Et elle, l'échappée de la Ferme Humaine, la mendiante, la maigrelette se sentait obligée de quémander son aide. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer situation plus détestable, même si à l'époque de son enfance cela ne l'aurait pas gênée.

Soudain, la jeune femme perçut un mouvement derrière elle, entendit un cri de frayeur et se retourna. Noïshe était sur la défensive, les pattes arquées, montrant les dents inutilement devant quelque chose dont il lui masquait la vue. Etonnée, Anna se releva, posa une main sur l'arrière-train de l'animal et murmura des paroles apaisantes afin de l'empêcher de s'en prendre à la chose qui avait brisé leur tranquillité. S'avançant en chancelant légèrement, elle arriva juste à la hauteur de la tête aux oreilles larges et pointues et vit ce qui avait tant perturbé le protozoaire. Il s'agissait d'une femme visiblement terrifiée qui jetaient des regards tour à tour entre la créature fabuleuse et les débris de porcelaine de l'assiette qui s'était brisée par terre. La jeune femme vit à ce moment-là que la porte de la maison bourgeoise était ouverte, et elle jura : évidemment, elle aurait mieux fait de choisir un autre endroit où trimballer Noïshe. Mais y en avait-il seulement un où elle pourrait enfin être en paix ?

Pourtant, tout ce que trouva l'indésirable à dire fut des lamentations :

« Oh non, une si belle assiette en porcelaine ! Ma maîtresse va me fouetter jusqu'à la mort ! »

Anna fut frappée par l'absurdité de cette exclamation, et agacée. Elle avait affaire à une pauvre quiche. Une de celles qui passaient leur vie au service d'un noble et qui ne se souciaient que de ce que pensait leur maître ou maîtresse de maison…

Comme une certaine connaissance qu'elle détestait citer…

Après avoir ramassé les éclats en silence, le teint à la fois pâle et verdâtre et le regard fixé sur Noïshe, l'attention de la servante fut tournée vers Anna. Elles s'observèrent un moment. La jeune femme put voir qu'elle était assez jeune, portait les cheveux courts et des larmes de douleur manquèrent tomber sur ses joues. Pendant un instant, sa voisine plissa le nez, puis le front, comme pour essayer de chercher des souvenirs lointains dans une mémoire qui lui faisait défaut, et puis soudain devint encore plus livide que jamais. Les yeux écarquillés, ses mains qui tenaient les morceaux cassés de l'assiette tremblèrent, et elle fixa la source de ses tourments depuis des années avec une expression d'horreur qu'elle ne cacha pas et qui blessa profondément la pauvre fille maigre et sale en vêtements déchirés et tout aussi souillés.

Puis, les mots sortant de sa bouche avec une difficulté intense, la servante murmura, l'air de vouloir faire face à un rêve impossible :

« Déesse… C'est impossible… C'est vraiment toi… Anna ? »

Du point de vue de Noïshe, la scène se jouait sous un angle très particulier. Etant bel et bien doté d'une intelligence supérieure en tant que protozoaire précurseur du futur surhomme de l'histoire de l'humanité, il se conduisait peut-être comme un animal protecteur et affectueux, mais il était loin de posséder la mentalité d'un chien ou de tout autre animal qui lui ressemblerait de près ou de loin. Aussi, il comprenait ce que disait les hommes, d'une certaine manière, il avait vu beaucoup de choses dans sa si longue vie, et le fait de voir la femme qu'il s'était juré de protéger se voir abordée par l'intruse en qui il ne plaçait tout d'abord aucune confiance le mettait sur ses gardes. Mais il resta en retrait, même si c'était dur car il sentait qu'il inspirait la peur à cette drôle d'oiselle. Pourtant, le ton sur lequel répondait Anna était doux, inexpressif, tranquille :

« Qui te dit qu'il s'agit bien d'elle ? »

L'autre femme hésita, tenant toujours les bris de l'assiette entre ses doigts, puis balbutia de nouveau, en fixant son interlocutrice dans les yeux :

« Je n'ose pas y croire… Est-ce vraiment toi ? S'il te plaît, réponds, donne moi une preuve, dis-moi que je ne rêve pas… »

Elle avait l'air perdue, peinée, apeurée. Noïshe savait ce que c'était. D'être regardé ainsi comme si on était un fantôme. Il n'aimait pas ça, ça lui faisait hérisser les poils sur son échine, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa protégée restait aussi calme. Il pensa un instant avoir de nouveau affaire à son maître qu'il avait toujours fidèlement suivi.

De son côté, Anna avait envie de répondre : _non ce n'est pas elle, tu dois faire une erreur._ Mais elle n'avait pas envie d'être hypocrite. Elle dardait un regard ardent sur celle qui avait été sa sœur il y a des années de cela, et dont elle ne savait plus quoi penser durant un moment. En fait, juste avant, la jeune femme avait été à la fois impatiente et craintive de la rencontrer enfin, après tant de temps en exil, mais maintenant qu'elle y pensait… elle trouvait cela ridicule. La haine de ces dernières années remontait dans sa gorge, quand elle songeait à ce que sa sœur cadette lui avait fait subir. Et la voir vêtue ainsi, en bonne santé et pas en loques et décharnée comme elle l'était maintenant, cela la rendait impitoyablement jalouse. Qui aurait dû aller à la Ferme Humaine pendant tout ce temps ? Qui avait mérité qu'on lui pourrisse la vie à tout jamais, même après la catastrophe ?

A la place, elle répondit :

« Regarde-moi et tu sauras bien ce que le temps est capable de faire lorsqu'il se sent utilisé de façon malsaine. »

La fille semblait sur le point de se mettre à pleurer, et, ne lâchant toujours pas les éclats de porcelaine, elle tendit les mains comme une prière en direction de sa sœur :

« Que fais-tu ici ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à la Ferme Humaine ? »

Ce à quoi Anna répondit, toujours imperturbable :

« Tu ne penses pas que le plus important et le plus décent c'est de d'abord demander comment je vais, ce qui m'est arrivé durant tout ce temps, comment j'ai réussi à voyager jusqu'ici et avec quelle aide ? Regarde-moi, les Désians ne m'auraient pas laissée partir de leur plein gré. »

Elle écarta les bras pour que Cassiopée puisse voir son corps squelettique, ses vêtements sales et froissés, les marques et les cicatrices des coups qui restaient, et vous comprenez que tout cela aurait causé un choc à n'importe qui, même si pour ladite Cassiopée, la gravité de ce moment prenait deux fois plus d'ampleur.

« Oh, Déesse… Anna, je… comment puis-je dire ? La Ferme Humaine de Kvar (Anna tressaillit à ce nom) est réputée pour que les gens ne reviennent jamais… Je suis bouleversée… et si heureuse de te savoir en vie… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire… C'est comme si tu étais un fantôme venu pour me tourmenter après tout ce temps… J'en ai fait des cauchemars chaque nuit après ton départ… Je pensais- _nous pensions_- que tu étais morte, que c'était déjà fini pour toi !

-A partir du moment où je suis entrée dans la Ferme Humaine, je l'étais d'ores et déjà.

Cassiopée était choquée, eut la respiration quasiment coupée.

-Et ce n'est pas tout. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'ai pensé quand je suis revenu six ans après mon incarcération, et que j'ai vu notre village entièrement saccagé ? Et qu'est-ce que je pense, maintenant, en te voyant toujours en compagnie de ta famille honorable que tu t'étais constituée avant la disparition de la tienne ? Tu pensais être seule au monde, c'est ça ? Et maintenant, je suis devant toi, et je suis sûre qu'en ce moment même tu meurs d'envie de me voir m'évaporer dans l'air ou tomber raide morte à l'instant même.

L'affreux rictus que la servante eut à ce moment-là confirma ces propos, bien qu'horribles, mais elle tenta de les démentir :

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Anna. J'ai fait des mauvais rêves sur ce qu'on te faisait subir, j'ai eu affreusement peur pour toi ! Combien de fois j'ai aussi rêvé que tu revenais dans notre famille saine et sauve et que tu fasses comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Tu manquais terriblement à papa et maman, et à Milla…

-Parce qu'il vous manquait un bouc émissaire idéal, n'est-ce pas ? A Milla et à toi. Après ce que vous m'avez fait subir, tout ce temps, vos brimades, vos critiques à mon encontre, sur mes goûts, mes fréquentations, tout ! Vous avez tout fait pour me blesser, et vous avez réussi ! Et les Désians, en plus, regarde ce que je suis ! Es-tu toujours aussi compatissante après cela ? Papa avait peut-être envie de me serrer dans ses bras une fois encore tellement je comptais pour lui, plus que tout autre, mais maman, je ne sais pas. Si vous saviez comme elle vous laissait faire lorsque vous me martyrisiez …

-Anna, il ne faut pas…

-La ferme ! Regarde plutôt ! »

Alors sans crier gare, Anna se débarrassa de sa cape, tendit le bras gauche et retroussa la manche déformée à force d'être tirée. Le spectacle qu'elle offrit à la vue de sa sœur coupa le souffle de cette dernière. Le dos de sa main, plus bleui qu'à l'ordinaire à cause des veines que l'exsphère qui s'y trouvait créait, se révélait sous une face terriblement gore aux yeux de qui n'a jamais vu cela de sa vie. Lesdites veines s'étendaient jusqu'au coude et enflaient et se désenflaient au fur et à mesure que la pierre rouge semblait pomper à cet endroit-là. L'exsphère brillait légèrement, et la douleur, bien que légère, la gênait terriblement lorsqu'elle venait sans prévenir. La chair était rose autour des artères qui ressortaient et formait des hématomes bien qu'elle ne soit pas blessée. Anna se sentit comme un monstre à ce moment-là, et lorsque sa sœur détourna la tête, lui suppliant d'une voix secouée de sanglots de cacher ça, elle remit sa manche en place et réenfila sa cape sur ses épaules.

« Voilà ce que les Désians on fait de moi : un objet ! Et la seule chose dont je dois vous remercier tous, c'est de m'avoir entraînée à ça durant tout ce temps, comme si vous étiez déjà au courant de ce qu'ils tramaient. »

Les joues dégoulinantes de larmes, Cassiopée serra les poings sur les bris qu'elle gardait résolument dans ses paumes, du sang jaillit des endroits où ils s'étaient enfoncés par mégarde. Bien qu'elle eût vu cela, Anna n'avait aucune compassion.

« Tu… pensais vraiment qu'on te traitait de cette manière, Anna ?

-Ne m'appelle plus par mon prénom, à partir de ce moment-là, je ne suis personne pour toi.

Mais Cassiopée continua, sa mince frange de cheveux tombant sur ses yeux alors qu'elle baissait la tête :

« Tu n'as pas compris, n'est-ce pas ?

_C'est toi qui ne comprends rien_.

-Tu n'as pas compris qu'on essayait d'agir pour ton bien, et celui de la famille ? Figure-toi que nous songions tous à ton bonheur, quoi qu'il se passe. Nous voulions faire de toi la ménagère idéale, même si ton attitude trop libertine nous causait du souci intérieurement. Nous voulions t'arracher la tête de ces bouquins qui manipulaient tes pensées, et faisaient de toi une fille paresseuse et inutile. Nous voulions ton bonheur, et c'est pour cela que nous n'avions pas confiance dans les livres, parce qu'ils t'éloignent coûte que coûte de la réalité.

A son tour, Anna serra les poings.

-Mais ce que nous ne savions déjà pas, et je l'admets pour nous tous, c'est que heureuse, tu l'étais déjà. Nous n'agissions que dans le but de rendre ta vie meilleure qu'elle est. Papa et maman voulaient s'excuser d'avoir quitté Luin trop tôt, à cause de problèmes familiaux et politiques.

-De problèmes familiaux et politiques ? demanda la jeune femme, soudainement intéressée.

-C'est cela. Nos parents voulaient nous le dire plus tard, mais ton départ a causé un tel choc que le lendemain, ils ont décidé de nous réunir et de nous avouer pourquoi nous avons déménagé il y a longtemps, alors qu'il n'y avait aucune raison à cela.

Cassiopée était haletante et le cœur d'Anna palpitait, car jamais encore elle n'avait été si proche d'une vérité qui la concernait en partie ainsi que sa famille.

-En fait, cette raison, c'est à cause du traité que le maire de l'époque avait passé avec les Désians de la Ferme Humaine.

Fronçant les sourcils, Anna l'invita à continuer d'un regard interrogateur.

-Papa à l'époque ne soutenait pas cette décision, il pensait que ça allait aggraver les choses. Alors il écrivait des lettres de menace qu'il envoyait ensuite par anonymat au maire en lui expliquant que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas juste. Entre-temps, il est tombé amoureux de maman, qui n'approuvait pas vraiment ses idées mais les suivait, par amour pour lui. Et devine qui était maman ?

-Ne me dis pas que… chuchota Anna, le souffle coupé.

-Exact, c'était la nièce du maire et elle vivait avec lui. Alors quand elle le pouvait, elle espionnait son oncle et allait rapporter des informations à papa. Cela l'aidait à faire fonctionner un plan afin d'empêcher le maire d'arriver à ses fins. Il ne voulait pas qu'il y ait des victimes inutiles. Mais le maire pensait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire car ainsi il pouvait voir venir les Désians. Malheureusement, au bout d'un moment, il s'est rendu compte du stratagème et il a cherché le coupable partout dans la ville. Maman a essayé de l'en empêcher, mais il a quand même fini par inviter les Désians _dans _la ville et par signer le traité avec eux, notamment avec leur chef Kvar.

Anna tressaillit à nouveau.

-Maman était enceinte de Milla, mais ça ne se voyait pas encore. Et lorsque les Désians sont repartis, ça a été très vite. Les policiers de la ville sont revenus en tenant papa à bout de bras qui tentait de s'échapper, et il s'est vu accusé de contrevenir à la loi. Au moment où le maire a décidé de le jeter dans sa cave jusqu'à temps qu'il décide de son sort, maman a annoncé qu'elle attendait un enfant.

-Et là, ç'a été le comble, murmura Anna, les yeux écarquillés.

-Le maire a crié au scandale quand il a su de qui le bébé venait, et il a menacé de tuer maman avec papa s'ils ne quittaient pas sa maison tout de suite. Ils se sont cachés dans la ville et deux jours après, par une manière quelconque et obscure la nouvelle s'est répandue dans la ville comme quoi la propre nièce du maire a osé se monter contre lui en aidant un écrivain public haineux de ses lois. Ca a fait un beau bazar. Les gens ont manifesté dans les rues pour réclamer sa démission et ça a bien duré des années. En attendant, maman et papa éduquaient Milla et moi j'étais à peine un bébé. On a connu Luin jusqu'à temps que tu sois née, et quelques années après, le maire démissionnait et un autre prenait sa place. Mais pas plus compétent que son prédécesseur, il a appelé la famille de papa pour une audience et le verdict est tombé : on était banni de la ville, et c'était la dernière volonté du précédent maire.

Anna ferma les yeux. Autant de révélations ne l'aidaient pas à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Sachant qu'elle se souvenait vaguement de Luin, elle ne se rappelait pas avoir été convoquée chez le maire.

-Tu étais très jeune à l'époque, quatre ans à peine, lui dit Cassiopée, comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées. Sitôt la peine prononcée, papa et maman ont rassemblé les affaires et on est partis, qu'importe où on allait. C'est comme ça que quelques temps après, on est arrivés au village sans nom. Ce n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour vivre, mais c'était mieux que rien. On a vécu jusque là et tu connais la suite, j'imagine ? »

Le récit se terminait et Anna était sidérée par tant de révélations. Elle n'y croyait en rien. Tout cela c'était une histoire bien ficelée pour se jouer d'elle, mais lorsqu'elle se rappela que Cassiopée n'était pas du genre à dire de mensonges, qu'elle n'était pas capable d'inventer des histoires tirées par les cheveux et que la lueur dans ses yeux était trop sérieuse, elle se décida à la croire sur parole, même si elle se trouvait secouée par cette révélation.

Mais maintenant qu'elle y pensait… Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait lui faire, puisque le passé était loin, maintenant ?

« Alors, Anna ?

-Je me fiche bien de toute cette mascarade. Ce que je sais, c'est que je ne vous pardonnerai jamais, et que c'est la dernière fois que nous nous voyons.

-Que veux-tu dire ? interrogea Cassiopée, prise au dépourvu.

-Je suis accompagnée, et poursuivie par les Désians. Il est trop dangereux pour moi de rester ici, et nous ne restons ici que pour plusieurs nuits. A partir de ce moment-là, je m'en vais pour de bon, et ça m'étonnerait qu'on se revoie un jour, de toute façon.

-Anna ? Qui t'accompagne ? A part cette… chose ?

Noïshe aboya de mécontentement, ce qui eût pour effet de faire reculer Cassiopée.

-En premier lieu, ne le traite pas de chose, ensuite, la question de mes fréquentations ne te concerne plus. Maintenant, je décide de mener ma vie par moi-même et je t'interdis de t'incruster pour n'importe quelle raison dans ma nouvelle vie. Je ne te considère plus comme ma sœur.

-Non, Anna, ne fais pas ça, je suis sûre que si tu restes avec moi et travailles dans la maison, tu seras heureuse…

-Pour finir en bonniche servile et me lamenter dès qu'une stupide assiette est cassée ? Plutôt mourir.

-Anna, s'il te plaît, il faut absolument que…

Cassiopée tendait son bras et voulait avancer pour toucher l'épaule de sa sœur.

-LA FERME ! DEGAGE ! JE VEUX PLUS ENTENDRE PARLER DE TOI ! PLUS JAMAIS ! »

Anna se retourna brusquement après avoir jeté un regard de haine à son interlocutrice, et se mit à courir de toute la force de ses jambes. Noïshe commença à la suivre en couinant, étonnée du comportement de sa protégée. Ils disparurent bientôt un peu plus loin.

Restée seule, Cassiopée fixait l'endroit où s'était trouvée sa sœur un instant auparavant. Et lorsque sa maîtresse l'appela pour savoir ce qu'elle avait fait pendant tout ce temps, elle fut contrainte de se remettre à son travail et aller lui raconter son histoire le cœur brisé. Même si elle savait que la compassion de cette femme ne serait que temporaire…

OOOOOOOOOO

Lorsqu'elle entra dans l'auberge peu après sans avoir attendu Noïshe, Anna était exténuée. Elle chercha Kratos du regard dans le petit hall où s'amassaient quelques fauteuils, et le trouva. Il l'attendait, adossé au mur près de la caisse. La femme du comptoir tentait de lui faire la conversation, mais il ne répondait que par monosyllabe, et lorsqu'il la vit, il se désintéressa complètement d'elle pour avancer vers la jeune femme aux joues rouges de colère et d'avoir couru. Il ne lui demanda même pas pourquoi elle était dans cet état-là. A la place, il lui indiqua que la chambre était à l'étage et que si elle avait besoin de quelque chose, il fallait poser une question à l'accueil. Sans attendre, elle demanda où elle pouvait se laver. L'hôtesse l'informa d'aller à l'étage au fond du couloir et elle put sentir son regard empli de jalousie se poser sur elle au moment où elle se précipitait dans les escaliers sans faire attention ni à Kratos ni à aucune autre personne toutefois présente.

Elle claqua la porte derrière elle et s'empressa de se débarrasser de ses vêtements comme s'ils étaient enduits de poison. Folle de rage, elle les jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce et s'empressa de se précipiter vers le baquet et de se frotter avec rage avec le savon et le gant qu'on lui avait attribués. Elle voulait enlever toute cette souillure accumulée et qui ne voulait pas se détacher d'elle, elle voulait oublier les évènements d'aujourd'hui, noyer ses larmes et son chagrin et finir par s'accroupir dans son coin en sanglotant.

Finalement, après une heure de nettoyage acharné, elle laissa tomber le gant de toilette inutile par terre et, la peau rougie par les efforts, s'enveloppa d'une serviette avant de se tapir effectivement dans un angle de la pièce et de blottir sa tête dans le creux rassurant de ses genoux. C'est là qu'elle commença à dormir paisiblement, oubliant ses cauchemars et ses pires craintes.

Deux minutes plus tard, elle rouvrit les yeux et se rappela où elle était. Ne voulant pas alerter Kratos par son absence, elle se releva, tremblante, et hésita à chercher ses vieilles loques qu'elle n'osait plus toucher, à cause des trop mauvais souvenirs qui les peuplaient.

A ce moment-là, on frappa à la porte et une femme de ménage passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte, une pile de vêtements sous les bras.

« Ah, vous êtes ici. Votre compagnon nous a demandé de vous fournir des vêtements convenables, et comme ce n'est pas ce qui manque ici, nous vous en donnons avec plaisir. Voulez-vous qu'on lave vos anciens habits ?

La réponse rauque d'Anna la surprit.

-Allez-y, prenez ! Brûlez-les, jetez-les ! Ils ne sont plus à moi, j'en ai assez ! Je n'en peux plus ! »

Prise au dépourvu, la ménagère ne dit rien, mais tendit prudemment les vêtements en direction de la jeune femme et alla ramasser les haillons à l'autre bout de la salle. Les fixant avec désapprobation, elle lui jeta un regard bref et pris de pitié, et revint vers la porte qu'elle referma après avoir de nouveau franchi le seuil.

Seule une fois de plus, les vêtements dans la main, Anna resta là puis se décida à se vêtir, le cœur déchiré, brisé en mille morceaux.

Plus tard, lorsqu'elle se réfugia entre les draps de son lit, elle essaya de se vider l'esprit et s'assoupit sans s'en rendre compte, ses rêves peuplés d'images de sa sœur et de Kratos qui la prenaient en pitié, tandis que les scènes affreuses avec Kvar se rejouaient pour la millième fois, à son grand dam.

Dehors, fixant le ciel, Kratos vit une étoile briller. C'était le signe de la colère d'Yggdrassill. Il n'approuvait pas sa subite disparition. Et Kratos soupira. Seulement, avait-il eu le choix ? Au moins, ce serait un moyen de faire comprendre à Mithos qu'il ne pouvait pas être toujours essentiellement sous ses ordres, ce serait de la dictature.

S'il n'en abusait pas déjà depuis plus de quatre mille ans…

* * *

Merci beaucoup à ceux qui m'ont laissé et me laisseront si possible des reviews. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour relire ce chapitre et corriger ce qui n'allait pas conformément aux conseils qui m'avaient été donnés (ça sert d'avoir un dictionnaire dans la tête... Le tout c'est de savoir s'en servir, aussi).


	11. Une blessure dans son âme

Voilà, dernier chapitre du mois. Le dixième suivra le second week-end de septembre. Bonne lecture et je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins en même temps pour dire ce qui m'appartient ou non... Ah ah.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Une blessure dans son âme**

_« Les textes prétendent qu'une prophétie inquiétante s'était annoncée, un peu avant le début de la Guerre Millénaire de Kharlan, explique un historien. Elle est toujours en étude aujourd'hui encore, mais on commence à se douter de l'étrange coïncidence entre les lignes des récits des Anciens et les actes mêmes. Elle insinuait que le monde allait se remettre de ses blessures, mais qu'une possible complication des choses était à prévoir. Nous en avons la preuve avec les Désians. Or, le pouvoir qu'ils ont depuis des siècles sur le peuple à travers le monde laisse à penser qu'autre chose se cache derrière cela… »_

Avant-propos de _**Les préludes de la guerre de Kharlan **_tome 1 de la trilogie des témoignages _**Les souvenirs d'un monde perdu**_. Ouvrage historique.

Les jours suivants, Anna ne bougea plus de sa chambre d'hôtel, voire même de son lit. La maladie la clouait sur place et Kratos avait été contraint de reporter leur prochain départ, ce dont il se souciait car il songeait désormais à l'avance que prenaient les Désians sur eux –et ce n'était pas une bonne chose. D'ici deux semaines, ils pourraient bien être dans Asgard, à fouiller les maisons dans l'espoir de retrouver leur prisonnière. Fort heureusement, l'emprise qu'avait Kvar sur toute la région se résumait au moins jusqu'au pic d'Hakonésia. Au-delà, le terrain appartenait aux autres Chefs Désians. Et Kratos doutait que le Cardinal ait eu la moindre envie d'avertir ses collègues –la fierté sans doute. Ainsi, ils auraient le champ libre si possible, si ce qu'il espérait était vrai. Alors, s'ils pouvaient au moins passer le pic d'Hakonésia, ce serait une épreuve de passée…

Pas qu'il se fichait de l'état d'Anna, mais il ne comprenait pas ce qui la rendait aussi faible. Il se doutait que quelque chose s'était déroulé lorsqu'il l'avait laissée se promener dans la ville, mais il ne songeait pas à l'ampleur que prenait cette histoire, une torture douloureuse que la jeune femme allait devoir subir seule pendant sûrement le reste de sa vie.

Cette femme était si mélancolique, si pathétique… Il avait l'impression de se revoir dans ses traits, et ça lui était désagréable. Il y avait longtemps qu'il avait perdu tout contact avec un autre humain que lui, si tant est qu'il en fût encore un.

Une fois, quand il avait voulu savoir ce qu'elle avait –elle n'avait pas manifesté la claire envie de bouger-, il l'avait vu enfouie dans ses draps, et elle lui avait dit d'un ton rauque et agressif de la laisser tranquille. Il ne voyait pas son visage, mais il avait la désagréable impression qu'elle lui cachait farouchement quelque chose et elle gardait rudement bien son secret, car elle avait été très bizarre après la dernière attaque des Désians. Plus de paroles, de questions incessantes, ni rien. Juste la morosité, par moments, et la colère qui bouillait intérieurement.

C'était incroyable qu'un tel monstre affamé se cache encore sous ce corps si frêle et terriblement maigre. Lorsqu'il lui présentait la nourriture, elle se jetait dessus comme un animal vorace et enfournait le tout en un temps record… pour en redemander dans un grognement.

Si Kratos avait encore été capable de ressentir le moindre sentiment, il aurait été désolé pour elle –désolé que les Désians aient transformé cette chose au point qu'elle ne soit plus ce qu'elle devait être. Elle avait plutôt une tête à tenir un foyer, avec un mari et des marmots dans les jambes. Mais là, les Désians devaient y être allés très fort, pour avoir pourri l'âme d'une jeune femme à ce point. Il ne comprenait pas que Mithos les laisse faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Ce dernier, aveuglé par ses idéaux en chute libre, ne s'était sans doute jamais rendu compte de la décadence de ses projets et de la douleur de tous les êtres vivants sur ces Terres (humains, elfes et demi-elfes compris).

Kratos avait affaire à un phénomène d'une ampleur incommodante. Il n'avait pas demandé à être personnellement immiscé là-dedans. Il était du côté du Cruxis après tout ! Et pourtant il avait cette femme sur les bras ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il fuie l'organisation pour « protéger » cette adolescente (car, bien qu'elle soit beaucoup plus vieille qu'il n'y paraissait, Kratos ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que c'était encore une fille, une enfant maltraitée qui ne connaissait rien de la vie et qui sortait à peine de la puberté) ? S'il l'avait fallu, il aurait peut-être pu convaincre Yggdrassill de recommencer le projet qu'il espérait voir se terminer au plus vite depuis le début, en choisissant un autre cobaye. Mais Kvar était têtu : il n'accepterait nulle autre prisonnière que celle qu'il avait d'ores et déjà désignée. Et dans le cas contraire, ç'aurait été une autre vie qui serait détruite.

Ce qu'il pouvait détester sa condition à l'instant ! Mais pourtant, il n'en montrait rien.

Dans le coin de ses pensées, il revoyait encore l'image d'Anna qui se pelotonnait dans ses couvertures en prenant soin de n'exhiber aucune parcelle de son corps, comme si elle avait peur qu'il la touche. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas avoir le moindre contact avec lui? C'était un mystère. Mais ce n'était pas son problème.

De son côté, la pauvre Anna se parlait à elle-même, sûre d'être seule et sanglotant à moitié. Elle se sentait si mal… Depuis tant de temps… Les rires affreux revenaient dans sa tête, elle en faisait des cauchemars qui n'en finissaient pas. Elle ressentait pour la cent millième fois cette désagréable pression au niveau de l'entrejambe lorsqu'elle se réveillait, et elle ne voulait plus jamais ressentir cela –non ! plus jamais elle ne supporterait le toucher d'un membre de la gent masculine ! C'était terrible, la précision avec laquelle ces souvenirs rejaillissaient. Alors elle essayait de se rappeler les scènes de son enfance, les meilleures, si possible, et chacune la représentait un grand sourire aux lèvres avec Andrew.

Andrew…

Avec horreur, la jeune femme se rendait compte que son image à lui aussi la répugnait. Elle avait perdu trop de choses dans sa courte vie, sa famille, ses amis, s'ils lui en restaient, et son fiancé. Oui, son fiancé… Un fiancé que plus jamais elle ne pourrait s'imaginer sans se cacher derrière un autre souvenir, qui ne la représentait qu'elle. Elle savait que Kvar avait détruit sa vie en quelques nuits au point de lui faire haïr les hommes, et de s'enfermer dans sa bulle en attendant que le pire s'achève. Mais pouvait-il se terminer facilement ? Elle doutait sérieusement que les choses s'arrangent. Elle n'était pas dans les contes de fées. Il n'y avait pas de princes charmants qui volaient au secours de leur princesse, les gentils gagnaient et les méchants perdaient,comme le voulait la morale d'une histoire, et la princesse enfermée dans son donjon ne subissait de viols pendant ce temps par le maître des lieux –voilà, maintenant elle osait dire ce mot. Elle se recroquevilla davantage dans son lit en se labourant le crâne avec ses ongles. Assez ! C'en était trop ! Si seulement elle pouvait mourir, ici même…

Elle releva la tête de son matelas, les pensées soudain prises par une idée fixe (ce qui permettait au moins de lui faire oublier ses cauchemars). Avec plus de courage qu'il n'en fallait pour se débarrasser de ses draps et se mettre à découvert, elle décida de se lever. Une fois debout, ses nausées revinrent et ses maux de gorge, de tête et autres douleurs imaginables la gênèrent tellement qu'elle faillit se recoucher immédiatement. Ce ne serait que pour quelques minutes… Seulement quelques minutes.

Elle se traîna vers la fenêtre de la chambre d'auberge. La lune brillait dans le ciel nocturne. Elle risqua un œil vers le lit avoisinant le sien. Il n'y avait aucun mouvement, aucune preuve que quelqu'un s'y soit couché. « A quoi occupe t-il ses nuits ? » se demanda Anna, limite agacée. « Cela fait un bon moment qu'il n'a pas rejoint la chambre. Serait-il insomniaque ? » Si c'était le cas, il aurait eu des cernes sous les yeux, et elle n'avait remarqué aucun signe de fatigue durant les rares fois où elle l'avait vu. Il restait juste austère et ses airs mystérieux et insoutenables l'énervaient, à la longue.

Ses yeux rouges et globuleux louchèrent un peu partout dans la pièce, puis tombèrent sur la table basse. Si seulement elle pouvait trouver un objet suffisamment tranchant…

Elle se rapprocha du support et son regard fouilla tous les endroits, tous les lieux susceptibles d'en renfermer un. Plusieurs fois elle avisa le gobelet d'eau froide posé sur la table par l'une des femmes de chambre, sûrement pour se désaltérer si elle avait soif durant la nuit. Elle avait la gorge asséchée. Elle prit le verre, le vida dans son gosier, soulageant de moitié son mal de gorge puis fixa l'objet pendant un moment, avant de se dire qu'elle pourrait le briser et utiliser les débris pour se trancher les veines. L'inconvénient, c'est que le bruit se ferait entendre et que le bois n'était pas assez tranchant pour la faire mourir vite fait. Il fallait autre chose.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte de la chambre. Peut-être qu'en bas…

Elle descendit les escaliers à pas feutrés, ses pieds nus émettant à peine quelque chose de plus qu'un bruissement sur les marches de chêne de l'auberge. Le rez-de-chaussée était vide, et le comptoir pour les réservations de chambres fermé. Elle avança dans la pièce, fixant par la fenêtre la pleine lune dans le ciel. Quelque part, un monde l'attendait… et elle mourait d'envie de le rejoindre maintenant et oublier tous ses soucis.

Elle se demanda s'il serait prudent d'aller aux cuisines. Les gérants de l'hôtel n'accepteraient sûrement pas qu'un de leurs clients s'aventurent dans leurs quartiers privés la nuit… Mais c'était urgent, elle se sentait à bout. Elle pouvait tout essayer, maintenant… Le lendemain, elle ne serait plus là pour justifier sa présence hors de sa chambre la nuit dernière…

D'instinct, elle sut où se trouvaient les cuisines. Elle marcha à travers le hall comme si ce qui l'entourait n'existait pas, n'était qu'un rêve dont elle finirait par sortir au petit matin. Au bout de la pièce, elle poussa une porte qui grinça légèrement, et, avec prudence, s'engouffra dans la pièce. Ses yeux brillèrent lorsqu'ils parcoururent tous les murs de la pièce. Des ustensiles pendaient au plafond pour la plupart, s'accrochaient aux façades pour d'autres. Il y avait des éviers, des baquets aux coins de la cuisine, et puis des tiroirs où les propriétaires devaient ranger leurs autres ustensiles pour manger –les assiettes, les fourchettes et les couteaux, voire même des baguettes pour ceux qui aimaient manger dans des bols de riz ou de pâtes délicieuses…

Elle s'avança vers lesdits tiroirs et les ouvrit un à un. Au troisième, elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait : des couteaux à bout rond, bien que des pointus auraient été tout aussi acceptables. Elle en saisit un, leva sa main gauche et releva la manche, fixant d'abord l'exsphère qui ne brillait pas pour le moment. Un instant, elle crut qu'il s'agissait d'un œil perpétuellement ouvert qui la narguait de sa lueur rouge blanchie par la lune. Elle ne supporta pas cette vision, retourna son bras et découvrit son poignet, où les quelques veines qui le traversaient palpitaient de façon inquiétante, sûrement à cause du sang qui se trouvait pompé par la pierre rouge qui l'épuisait à la tâche. Encore un peu, et elle serait anémique –la fois où elle s'était vue dans un miroir lui avait fait se rendre compte de l'horrible pâleur de son visage, presque comme si cette minuscule chose qui tenait dans le creux de la main la vampirisait au fur et à mesure et la transformait pour faire d'elle quelque chose de différent, et de beaucoup plus malsain.

Elle ne voulait même pas penser à ça.

Elle saisit le manche du couteau avec fermeté, convaincue que rien ne pouvait l'arrêter dans son entreprise. Les veines enflées continuaient de battre avec le concours de son pouls, qui, elle l'espérait, ne battrait bientôt plus. Puis elle cala la lame du côté le plus coupant sur son poignet, et la leva, se promettant de frapper aussi fort que possible dans l'espoir qu'elle atteindrait l'artère. Levant le couteau bien haut vers le plafond, elle garda les yeux intensément focalisés sur sa cible, la sueur perlant sur son front et les yeux exorbités, comme folle. Puis, lorsqu'elle jugea qu'elle était prête, la lame plongea tandis que les larmes débordaient de ses paupières et coulaient le long de ses joues.

Un moment, la scène sembla se retrouver figée et Anna ne sut pas si c'était parce qu'elle avait renoncé au dernier moment ou si quelque chose d'autre l'empêchait de faire son œuvre. Puis, elle reprit conscience et se rendit compte qu'en fait, elle était toujours dans le monde réel et n'avait pas réussi à en finir immédiatement. Jurant pour elle-même, elle se convainquit de réessayer, mais son autre poignet était bloqué par une présence près d'elle, et une sourde colère s'empara d'elle lorsque _la _voix retentit, ferme et sèche :

« Tu ne devrais pas mettre ta vie en jeu comme ça. Donne-moi ce couteau. »

Elle ressentit une pointe d'énervement. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi était-il toujours là lorsqu'elle s'y attendait le moins ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se croie obligé de sauver le monde alors qu'elle avait simplement envie d'en finir avec elle-même ? C'était insensé, il ne lui permettait en rien de faire des actes qu'elle jugeait utiles par elle-même –se tuer n'était-il pas quelque chose d'utile ? Cela débarrasserait le monde d'un grand poids…

« … mais aggraverait les choses en ce qui concerne les ambitions des Désians. Ils seront tellement enragés de t'avoir perdue qu'ils saccageraient toutes les villes sur leur passage, y compris ce havre de paix, » termina Kratos, pour sa pensée, et elle fut horrifiée de se rendre compte qu'il pouvait aussi fouiller son esprit.

Elle le força à lâcher son bras, les joues rouges des larmes de colère qui coulaient maintenant. Elle serrait toujours l'arme dans sa main droite, et ne la lâchait pas. Il la fixa de son habituel air neutre, puis tendit le bras et le couteau parut lui sauter dans la main aussitôt.

La stupéfaction prit place à la rage sur le visage d'Anna.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? »

Kratos ne cilla aucunement à sa question, nettoyant le manche de l'objet et le rangeant par la suite dans son tiroir d'origine.

« Un moyen de t'empêcher de commettre une erreur irréparable, avec ce que ta petite tête d'humaine peut enregistrer, si c'est possible. »

Son ton tranchant la surprit, puis elle détourna la tête, déterminée à ne plus adresser la parole ni à lui ni à personne d'autre. Le sauveur du monde (elle pouvait toujours le nommer ainsi, désormais) s'approcha d'elle et la regarda avant de lui dire à voix basse qu'il la raccompagnait dans la chambre.

Le silence domina durant tout le temps que prit le trajet jusqu'au lit d'Anna. Et lorsqu'ils parvinrent devant la porte, elle se sentit soudain immensément fatiguée, tout en sachant que les cauchemars l'attendaient à nouveau entre ses draps. Sans dire un mot à Kratos, elle poussa elle-même la porte et marcha comme un zombie jusqu'à son lit où elle se pelotonna soigneusement avant de ne plus bouger du tout.

Kratos l'observa un long moment. Il avait rarement vu de cas semblable –quelqu'un qui par ailleurs tentait de se suicider et qui l'instant d'après lorsqu'il était repéré dormait d'un sommeil de plomb. Le souffle irrégulier qui secouait les couvertures retint longuement son attention, et il songea qu'il devrait faire attention à l'avenir quant au cas de cette jeune fille. Elle ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance, les mille et une pensées qui avaient traversé ses yeux noisette et qui étaient plus claires que de l'eau de roche le prouvaient. Kratos savait deviner les pensées, don inné qu'il possédait depuis même avant le début de sa longévité, mais qu'il n'avait jamais voulu utiliser une fois qu'il avait su le contrôler. Les pensées qui alimentaient le cerveau des gens lui faisaient mal à la tête s'ils étaient tous concentrés en un même endroit, c'était pour cela qu'il préférait les endroits calmes et la compagnie de Noïshe seulement. Les animaux avaient une manière différente de fonctionner et cela lui faisait du bien. Mais là, avec la présence d'un autre être humain, chose qui n'avait jamais été mis à son programme pourtant si monotone et ordonné, il était obligé de se cacher en ville et il n'avait jamais fait confiance aux auberges –le fait même de rester à l'intérieur le rendait claustrophobe.

Il se demanda presque s'il n'avait pas passé une heure à contempler sa dite « protégée ». En tout cas, lorsqu'il releva la tête, il vit au loin les premières lueurs de l'aube et jugea qu'il était encore fort tôt. Il quitta alors la chambre à pas silencieux, tel un chat, afin de ne pas déranger la jeune endormie.

Celle-ci se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, s'étirant en bâillant ostensiblement. D'un air las, elle reposa les bras sur ses couvertures, et regarda au-dehors la vision des falaises contre lesquelles Asgard se coltinait. Elle ne se leva pas, elle avait pris l'habitude d'attendre qu'une femme de chambre vienne lui donner son petit-déjeuner directement au lit, et puis le cœur n'y était pas.

Elle décida d'oublier l'incident de la nuit précédente, qu'elle voulait rayer de sa mémoire, et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine. L'habituelle désagréable impression de souillure persistait encore et toujours, et il lui était impossible de s'en débarrasser. Avec tristesse, elle songea que cette sensation lui resterait sûrement toute sa vie, enfin, pendant encore un moment…Encore un moment…

Comme elle l'avait pressenti, une servante alla lui apporter un plateau sur sa table de nuit avant de retourner vaquer à ses occupations routinières. Faisant un effort pour tendre le bras, elle prit un petit pain et grignota, ou plutôt picora presque dedans. La nourriture lui remonta alors dans l'œsophage et elle renonça à manger pour boire plutôt un thé chaud. Mais le reste se révéla tout aussi indigeste. Elle était incapable de manger depuis des jours, parce qu'elle avait trop consommé de provisions lors de leur voyage jusqu'à la ville.

Kratos ne lui avait rien dit sur ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire après. Elle savait qu'il comptait l'emmener à Isélia, un village à l'autre bout du monde. Le voyage prendrait du temps, voire un an ou deux, mais de toute façon, elle n'avait rien à perdre. Elle n'avait plus aucune attache nulle part, et dès qu'elle se trouverait seule… elle saurait mettre fin à ses jours sans que personne ne l'en empêche.

Elle soupira. Elle se sentait si déplacée… Son corps l'insupportait, elle avait envie de se sentir pure, et même de ne rien ressentir… De n'être plus rien… Ce serait une telle délivrance.

Plus jamais elle ne serait capable d'aimer un homme, d'éprouver du plaisir à le toucher, plus jamais un homme ne pourrait s'approprier son corps autrement que par la force ! _Il _lui avait volé ses désirs, sa virginité, des choses qui plus jamais ne lui seraient rendues ! Il avait fait pire que lui donner la mort ! Il l'avait laissée vivante avec un poids terrible sur la conscience. Comment pourrait-elle prendre plaisir à vivre après cela ?

Elle n'était plus une jeune fille. Elle était une femme détruite. Epuisée.

Elle laissa sa tête rebondir contre l'oreiller tandis que des larmes de douleur lui comblaient les yeux. Et le pire, c'était qu'elle n'avait personne à qui le dire en face, même pas à Kratos, sans se sentir humiliée, salie. C'était un secret qu'elle serait obligée de garder pour toujours. Et il était hors de question qu'elle le révèle.

Pourtant, il y aurait un jour où il faudrait le dire.

Anna se sentit prise d'un haut-le-corps à cette pensée, tandis qu'un spasme secouait son corps entier. Elle n'osait imaginer ce moment-là… Il faudrait qu'elle fasse quelque chose avant que tout ne tourne à la catastrophe… Si seulement le temps pouvait se figer !

Finalement, elle se recroquevilla, les yeux rivés vers la fenêtre, le regard vide tandis que des pensées sombres et déprimantes continuaient à emplir sa tête.

OOOOOOOOOO

« Tu as remarqué, cette fille, dans la chambre d'auberge au fond du couloir…. Elle me fait peur, avec ses airs sombres, on dirait un cadavre !

-J'ai vu aussi, l'autre jour, lorsque je suis partie lui apporter le déjeuner. Elle n'a même pas daigné bouger de son lit ou me répondre quand je lui ai parlé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive pour qu'elle se comporte comme ça ?

-Elle ne parle presque pas… Tu crois qu'elle souffre d'une quelconque maladie ?

-Ne va pas t'imaginer des choses, ma pauvre ! »

A l'air libre, juste devant l'auberge, Kratos écoutait librement les ménagères de l'auberge qui pliaient le linge dans leurs paniers. Les rumeurs qui circulaient sur Anna le laissaient dépourvu de joie. Avec un soupir, il songea alors à leur prochain départ.

Il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'attendre. A cette heure-ci, les Désians devaient déjà être dans la région d'Asgard et il n'était pas bon de les sentir si près. Dès demain, Anna et lui partiraient, avec Noïshe, vers le pic d'Hakonésia. Il possédait un laissez-passer, par chance, car ils seraient obligés de le traverser à pied. Une fois de l'autre côté, ils se rendraient à l'embarcadère de Thoda où ils se reposeraient en toute tranquillité. Après, ils partiraient vers l'Ouest pour Palmacosta.

« Tu ne trouves pas que le jeune homme qui l'accompagne est vraiment un bon parti pour une jeune fille dans ton genre, Maria ? Moi, je crois que je suis bien trop vieille pour lui !

-Elise ! Ne parle pas si fort, il va nous entendre !

-Oh, mince… Je ne l'avais pas vu… »

Comme s'il n'attendait que ce signal, Kratos se releva. Il avait l'habitude d'entendre des éloges sur sa dite beauté, et à force, cela le lassait, bien qu'il n'ait pas plus réagi que maintenant auparavant. Pour plus de tranquillité, il décida d'aller rendre visite au protozoaire dans son enclos. Là, il saurait réfléchir.

Sur le chemin, Kratos examinait les bâtiments et les boutiques creusées dans la roche. Des armureries trônaient un peu partout, les magasins de ravitaillement ne manquaient pas non plus, et les niches de dragons se trouvaient très présentes dans ce domaine. Les dragons… cela rappelait de très étranges souvenirs à Kratos, du temps où il avait encore toutes ses raisons de vivre…

Noïshe aboya joyeusement, à la grande surprise des passants, lorsqu'il le vit s'approcher, et, tout en le flattant de caresses et de mots doux qu'il ne réservait qu'à l'animal, l'homme écoutait distraitement les conversations. L'une d'entre elles attira tout particulièrement son attention. C'était un monsieur moustachu et bedonnant qui bavardait avec un jeune homme en tenue de dragonnier qui l'engageait.

« Tu savais à propos que les Désians de la Ferme la plus proche sont assez agités en ce moment ? Ici, on ne sait pas trop de quoi il s'agit, mais ils sont en chemin jusqu'à ici. C'est étonnant que pour une fois ils s'intéressent à Asgard alors que pendant toutes ces années c'était Luin qu'ils tourmentaient !

-La Déesse nous préserve de leurs actions ! s'écria le jeune homme.

Kratos eut un rictus à cette déclaration.

-En tout cas, s'ils viennent, ce serait mieux de rester aux abris. Si on croise leur chemin alors qu'ils sont de mauvaise humeur, couic, on est fait !

-Tu es un peu trop pessimiste tout de même… marmonna son interlocuteur.

-Affreusement. Tu sais à propos à quels jours ils sont de chez nous ?

-D'après les rumeurs des voyageurs qui viennent d'arriver, six ou sept. Les conversations dans les auberges ne manquent pas ! »

Figé sur place, le mercenaire arrêta de caresser Noïshe. Six ou sept jours… Ils arrivaient si vite ! C'était décidé, Anna et lui ne pouvaient pas rester plus longtemps dans la région… Le départ était déjà fixé, dans sa tête.

En reprenant le chemin de l'auberge, Kratos restait à l'affût de toute autre information. Mais à part les deux citadins, personne ne semblait au courant qu'une possible razzia de Désians allait les mettre dans l'émoi pendant quelques temps. En tout cas, il parvint jusqu'au bâtiment sans rien surprendre de plus.

« Nous partons demain, dit-il, à Anna, lorsqu'il entra dans leur chambre.

-Pourquoi ? »

Cette dernière, pâle et les yeux cernés, émergea de ses draps sans pour autant s'en débarrasser.

« Les Désians, expliqua t-il. Ils ne sont qu'à quelques jours d'ici. Si nous quittons la ville avant qu'ils n'arrivent, nous aurons le temps de les devancer, en les laissant perdre leur temps en ville.

-Ils nous cherchent à ce point ?

-Oui, à croire que tu comptes vraiment pour eux, fit-il, d'un ton presque acide, tandis qu'Anna se gelait sur place face à ce commentaire.

-Je suis désolée… »

Elle disparut de nouveau dans le lit.

« Tu n'as pas à l'être, trancha t-il. Nous sommes tous les deux d'une certaine manière concernés par les évènements. Que ce soit moi ou toi, ils nous chercheront partout. »

La jeune femme ne répondit rien, et il ne releva pas ce silence.

« Nous partons dès l'aube, » fournit-il, en guise d'information.

Et il la laissa pour la soirée.

Le lendemain, Anna se réveilla avec encore plus de maux de ventre et de crâne que d'habitude. Toutefois, sous la contrainte imposée par Kratos, elle se leva, et examina les lieux devenus si familiers à force de séjourner ici. Prise d'un frisson subit, elle prit les vêtements posés à son intention sur la table basse et s'en vêtit. Il s'agissait d'une toute simple robe brodée de dentelles sur les bordures et de bottes de voyage qui ressemblaient plus à des chaussures de ville. Elle se trouva ridicule là-dedans, et encore plus lorsqu'elle enfila un gilet chaud pour recouvrir ses bras nus.

Pour la première fois depuis sa tentative de suicide, elle descendit les escaliers de l'auberge pour atterrir dans le hall, qu'elle fouilla du regard. Il n'était pas là, de si bon matin.

Lorsqu'on lui proposa un repas, elle prit volontiers une tartine grillée chaude et une tasse de thé, mais ne mangea pas tout. Enfin, elle délaissa sa tasse à demi pleine et décida d'aller prendre l'air dehors. A ce moment-là, la patronne de l'auberge la prit par surprise.

« J'ai un billet sur vous, de la part d'une servante de la maison de la baronne, sur la falaise. Elle m'a dit que c'était urgent et elle a accompagné ceci d'un paquet. Elle vous prie de lire attentivement la lettre et d'ouvrir le colis après. Bon voyage avec le sieur Aurion. »

La patronne alla s'occuper de clients plus loin.

Agacée, Anna déplia ledit billet et lut ce qui y était écrit, de l'écriture soignée de sa sœur :

_« Ma chère sœur,_

_Je suis désolée pour l'autre jour, et pour tout ce que j'ai pu te faire durant tout ce temps. Te revoir m'a procuré le plus grand bien qui puisse exister, même si notre dispute n'a pas tourné comme j'aurais voulu qu'elle se déroule si j'avais la joie de te revoir un jour. Tout de suite après que tu sois partie, j'ai été obligée d'en parler à ma maîtresse de maison, et elle m'a répondu qu'il ne fallait pas que j'attende si longtemps pour essayer de me faire pardonner. Je t'aime, comme toute sœur aimerait la sienne en retour. Je te demande pardon, même si je sais qu'il sera longtemps très dur pour toi de nous l'accorder. Pardonne donc à Milla, nos parents et Andrew, si possible, pour toute la détresse que nous t'avons causée malgré tout._

_Je sais que tu partiras bientôt. Si seulement tu pouvais venir me voir une dernière fois… Mais comme je sais que tu ne le feras peut-être pas, je t'écris seulement pour te souhaiter bon voyage, et beaucoup de bonheur s'il t'en reste. J'aimerais t'accompagner, mais le travail ne manque pas, ici. Je t'ai dit que ma qualité de servante m'intéressait beaucoup, en fait, je comprends souvent que j'étais vouée à un autre destin, mais bon, j'ai décidé du cours que prendrait ma vie, alors je fais avec !_

_Encore une fois, je te fais part de tout mon amour fraternel dans cette lettre._

_Cassiopée._

_P.S : Ouvre au moins le paquet pour savoir ce qu'il y a dedans, je t'en prie. C'est un cadeau de famille qui m'a été envoyé après la mort de nos proches. Mais je ne sais pas quoi en faire. Alors, il te revient. »_

La jeune femme parcourut longuement la lettre, avant de reporter son attention au paquet sur ses genoux. Ne pouvant masquer sa curiosité, elle l'ouvrit. Ce qu'elle vit la laissa perplexe. Il ne s'agissait que d'un collier.

Pourquoi Cassiopée lui donnait-elle un collier et pourquoi disait-elle qu'elle ne savait pas quoi en faire ? Les servantes n'avaient pas le droit de porter de bijoux ? Etonnée, elle souleva l'objet. Elle découvrit alors qu'il s'agissait d'un pendentif –le pendentif en question se terminant en boîtier.

Elle porta la main sur le couvercle finement serti, le caressa doucement. Puis, lorsqu'elle vit une sorte de mécanisme, elle appuya dessus. Le boîtier s'ouvrit en un clic.

Elle ouvrit le couvercle et eut soudainement les larmes aux yeux. Devant elle, se trouvait le portrait peint de sa famille au grand complet. En dernier plan, ses parents étaient représentés, avec leurs trois filles, Milla, âgée de neuf ans à ce moment-là, Cassiopée, petite fille de cinq ans, et elle, si petite déjà, dans les bras de sa mère.

Elle passa une main sur sa joue où coulait une larme légère.

C'était donc ça… C'était un moyen pour Cassiopée de se racheter en essayant de se faire pardonner… Quoi qu'elle pense, Anna ne la reverrait plus jamais. Son pardon, elle ne l'aurait pas, du moins pas tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas décidé. Quant à ça… elle non plus ne savait quoi en faire.

Toutefois, elle accrocha le pendentif autour de son cou et chiffonna le billet, qu'elle jeta dans une corbeille d'osier proche. Ensuite, après avoir examiné une dernière fois les lieux, elle quitta l'auberge.

A l'extérieur, elle trouva Kratos. Il l'attendait, impassible, tenant Noïshe par la crinière. Le « chien » couina à son intention, et elle s'approcha du duo, serrant la cape qu'elle avait enfilée autour de son corps.

« Qu'est-ce que ceci ? » lui demanda t-il, en désignant son collier.

Elle y porta la main.

« Un héritage de famille… Je viens de le recevoir de ma sœur qui habite ici, à Asgard. »

Autant dire la vérité, elle n'avait rien à perdre.

L'homme ne dit plus rien, et invita sa compagne à monter Noïshe. Celle-ci ne se fit pas prier, mais elle trébucha légèrement lorsqu'elle voulut accrocher un pied sur le dos de l'animal. Il la soutint.

« Merci, » grogna t-elle, et elle réussit à se tenir en place sur le dos du protozoaire.

Ils étaient à mi-chemin du pic d'Hakonésia et Kratos gardait un œil fixé sur Anna, regardant en même temps de temps à autre derrière eux pour voir s'ils n'étaient pas suivis. La jeune femme était silencieuse, comme prise dans un grand débat intérieur. De jeune fille si taciturne, il n'en avait jamais rencontrée. La plupart du temps, elles piaillaient dès qu'elles le voyaient où allaient se cacher pour mieux l'épier, se croyant irrésistibles. Les humaines étaient des créatures si superficielles… Mais Anna était très singulière en son genre. Elle ne le fuyait pas, mais elle ne souhaitait pas l'approcher non plus.

Un mystère. Mais n'en était-il pas un lui aussi ?

Ils établirent un campement pour la nuit. A ce moment-là, Anna vomit.

Elle fut contrainte de rester couchée toute la soirée, en attendant le lendemain. Elle ne pouvait pas voir de médecin, et de toute façon ne le voulait pas. Même lorsqu'il avait insisté pour la soigner, elle avait refusé tout net. Elle ne voulait pas être touchée par un homme, toujours pas.

Et Kratos commençait à trouver cela de plus en plus louche. Elle lui cachait des choses… Que s'était-il passé à la Ferme Humaine pour qu'elle soit ainsi ?

Aucune réponse à sa question. Il aurait pu la poser à Kvar, mais il semblait qu'il avait chuté dans son estime, depuis la dernière fois, si le soldat à qui il avait tranché un bras était bien retourné à destination. Tant pis, il n'était pas pressé, mais tant qu'elle serait avec lui, la jeune femme devrait se soumettre à sa volonté, cela n'étant pas pour lui plaire. Il détestait diriger les gens d'une main de fer.

Dans sa couche, il entendit Anna éternuer d'une toux grasse. Elle était bien trop malade pour marcher ainsi… Et il n'y avait pas de moyen de faire une pause prochainement pour s'occuper correctement de son état de santé détérioré.

Il pensa ainsi toute la nuit jusqu'au petit matin pendant qu'il montait la garde avec Noïshe à ses côtés.


	12. Territoire inconnu

Eh bien, voici le dixième chapitre, que je poste tout à fait en vitesse parce que cette nouvelle année scolaire me demande plus de temps que j'aurai pensé. Mais je peux déjà vous avouer fièrement que j'ai réussi à déterminer la durée de cette fic. L'histoire comptera en tout vingt-trois chapitres, avec un épilogue si possible. Je n'ai pas encore bouclé la fin, mais en tout la suite devrait suivre au rythme que j'ai imposé. Je vous sers le sempiternel "Bonne lecture!" et je pars vaquer au reste de mes occupations!

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Territoire inconnu**

_« Vous savez… chaque être humain n'est pas forcément quelqu'un avec de bons côtés. Mais il reste quand même des gens assez fous pour trouver une part de gentillesse chez les autres… »_

Ils atteignirent le pic d'Hakonésia le lendemain, vers la fin de la matinée. Anna avait passé la plupart de son temps à chevaucher Noïshe, lorsqu'il s'était avéré qu'elle était de nouveau incapable de tenir sur ses jambes plus de dix minutes. Toutefois, la montée jusqu'au sommet ne fut pas facile. C'est pourquoi les trois compagnons furent contraints de se reposer au pied du pic, en attendant d'affronter le plus dur.

Il suffirait à Anna de s'accrocher à l'animal, qui possédait des pattes costaudes, et à Kratos de marcher à leurs côtés, en s'assurant que sa protégée ne tombe pas. Elle était si chancelante que lorsqu'elle s'était assoupie au cours du voyage sur le dos du protozoaire, elle avait manqué tomber, ce qui l'avait gardée désormais éveillée pour le reste de la matinée. Si faible qu'elle fût, elle ne se plaignait pourtant jamais.

Enfin, l'instant venu, le groupe prit son élan et grimpa l'étroit chemin qui menait jusqu'à la porte, leur permettant ainsi de franchir de nouvelles frontières, inconnues jusque-là. Au fond de son être, même si elle aurait préféré vivre cela autrement, Anna ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela exaltant comme épopée. C'était bien plus réaliste que ce qu'elle avait lu étant petite dans les livres d'histoire. Beaucoup plus.

Bien qu'elle fût longue et difficile, la montée s'avéra assez supportable pour chacun, et Kratos s'empressa de montrer un laissez-passer sorti de nulle part aux gardiens de la grande porte qui scellait le passage. Ceux-ci trouvèrent cette preuve suffisante pour les laisser passer. Anna trouvait surprenant que Kratos possède un tel moyen pour réussir à sortir du territoire. Elle avait entendu dire par les quelques voyageurs qui s'étaient arrêtés dans son ancien village ou encore dans Asgard que les laissez-passer coûtaient horriblement cher, et qu'ils étaient financés par un vieillard belliqueux du nom de Koton, qui habitait à la frontière du pic, du côté de Palmacosta. Alors ils préféraient encore pour la plupart qui venaient de la plus grande ville du monde prendre le bateau et passer par Isélia pour atteindre le grand continent. C'était bien plus long, mais gratuit. Au moins.

Ils découvrirent ainsi un joli paysage à la végétation décorative qui revêtait les falaises et embellissait assez bien la région. Une unique maison se trouvait là, un genre de remise d'antiquités en bois, et des randonneurs et autres voyageurs se donnaient rendez-vous ici, pour pique-niquer et se reposer en attendant de continuer leurs voyages chacun de leur côté. Kratos stoppa à ce moment leur marche et dit pour simple information qu'ils s'arrêtaient là pour déjeuner.

Ils s'assirent afin de détendre leurs muscles fatigués. Noïshe gémit d'aise et Anna lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé pour la première fois depuis leur départ d'Asgard. Elle avait retrouvé un semblant de sourire et l'air pur qu'elle respirait la remettait à l'aise pour une fois qu'elle avait l'impression d'être libérée de tout souci. Même si elle savait que cette sensation serait de courte durée, elle décida d'en profiter un maximum, avant de sombrer à nouveau dans sa mélancolie habituelle, du moins celle que Kratos lui connaissait depuis leur rencontre.

Ce dernier sortit un sac de sa réserve de provisions, et en fit cadeau à ses deux compagnons, tandis que les autres voyageurs regardaient d'un air fasciné la silhouette imposante de Noïshe et la façon dont il remuait sa queue comme un canidé. Le « chien » plongea sur sa pitance et l'avala en deux temps trois mouvements avec une joie carnivore et effrayante qui firent définitivement détourner les yeux des autres nomades. La jeune femme, elle, ne toucha à rien.

« Tu ferais bien de manger, remarqua Kratos.

-Je n'ai pas faim.

-Il faut quand même que tu avales quelque chose. Ce n'est pas bon pour ta santé de rester l'estomac vide.

-Depuis quand vous inquiétez-vous pour ma santé ?

Anna le fixa d'un regard lourd qui n'entama en rien sa conviction.

-Dans ton cas, je considère que c'est important.

-Je ne vous vois jamais manger, vous. Ne croyez-vous pas qu'il vaudrait mieux vous occuper de vous-même avant de forcer les autres à faire selon vos désirs ? Vous ne touchez même pas à votre propre nourriture. C'est un peu la tortue qui se joue du lièvre, non ? **(1)** »

Le mercenaire eut un rictus, mais inspira profondément. Anna ne se demanda pas si elle était allée un peu loin ou non. Elle savait qu'elle avait raison.

« C'est vrai. Mais il m'arrive tout de même de manger quelque chose sans me mettre à vomir. »

Il disait cela avec un tel réalisme qu'il était difficile de croire si c'était un mensonge ou non. La jeune femme rougit et ne garda désormais plus que son nez dans la nourriture même si elle lui remontait souvent dans l'estomac.

Ils quittèrent le pic d'Hakonésia dans le début de l'après-midi, toujours sans parler. Après cette épreuve, Kratos sentait ses traits se détendre. Ils n'étaient plus en territoire dangereux. Ils étaient très loin de Kvar et celui-ci n'aurait plus d'autre choix que de quémander de l'aide à ses confrères Désians, en qui il ne plaçait aucune confiance malgré leur « amitié politique » qu'ils s'étaient forcés à tisser entre eux afin d'agir en cas d'urgence qui les concernait tous. Et alors, ils s'en feraient à cœur joie.

Le Cardinal de la Ferme d'Asgard devait se trouver dans un état de colère très noire, songea l'homme, non sans une pointe de culpabilité. Jamais un prisonnier de sa Ferme n'était parti en cavale aussi loin de sa geôle. Et aussi longtemps. En général, le pauvre n'allait pas bien loin. Il était immédiatement repéré et on ne le revoyait jamais, même pas une seule parcelle de son corps.

Anna allait rester sûrement une légende dans les têtes de ceux qui avaient connu la région de Luin, comme étant celle qui avait réussi à fuir aussi spectaculairement. En tout cas, Kratos comptait la garder dans l'anonymat pour encore un temps. Cela valait mieux pour elle, jusqu'à temps qu'ils parviennent jusqu'à un nain. Le seul qui ait jamais vécu sur les terres de Sylvarant depuis des siècles, à l'égal d'Altessa dans l'autre monde.

Maintenant, il fallait continuer vers l'embarcadère de Thoda. Non pour aller se rendre au geyser, mais pour prendre d'autres chambres pour le confort de sa passagère. Certes, il était exceptionnel de dormir à la belle étoile, mais Anna avait un état de santé fragile et si elle attrapait froid, elle serait faite.

Personnellement, ça ne l'arrangeait pas. La prochaine Maison du Salut était à des kilomètres et ils ne pourraient pas s'y rendre avant la nuit. Le mieux à faire était de se détourner temporairement de son chemin, bien que pendant ce temps les Désians guettaient. Qui sait si Magnius n'avait pas déjà été averti ?

Un bruit de chute se fit entendre derrière lui et il fit volte-face précipitamment. Noïshe couina d'inquiétude lorsqu'il vit que la jeune femme était tombée de son moyen de locomotion et se tenait maintenant les côtes avec une grimace de douleur. En voyant qu'il la regardait, elle écarquilla les yeux et resserra la longue cape qu'il lui avait donnée encore plus, avant de se tenter de se relever par elle-même. Evidemment, elle ne réussit pas. Kratos s'avança pour l'aider, mais Noïshe s'en chargea lui-même précipitamment. Il se coucha à la hauteur d'Anna et elle put se tenir à lui afin de se remettre en équilibre. Enfin, elle se hissa sur son dos.

« Tout va bien… Je suis désolée, » marmonna t-elle, en fuyant son regard.

Kratos hocha la tête, tendu. A l'avenir, il devait constamment veiller sur cette jeune fille, et éviter tout incident malheureux.

L'embarcadère de Thoda était un lieu sympathique, touristique et assez bien visité durant l'année, même s'il s'agissait surtout pour les voyageurs de voir le fameux geyser qui existait au fin fond de l'océan, sur la fameuse île du même nom que l'embarcadère.

Ce fut ici que les trois compagnons bivouaquèrent, pour la nuit. Kratos paya aisément les chambres à l'auberge, ce qui émerveilla Anna qui se demandait d'où il sortait tout cet argent. Lorsqu'elle l'interrogea là-dessus timidement, il lui répondit simplement :

« A l'origine, je suis mercenaire. Je propose mes services aux gens et ils me payent en retour pour le temps et l'argent que coûtera le voyage. C'est très redevable. »

Elle crut ce demi-mensonge, bien qu'elle trouve assez invraisemblable que les Désians appellent un simple mercenaire « Seigneur ». Elle trouva alors un moyen de justifier cette bizarrerie : après tout, peut-être existait-il quelque part dans le monde une communauté de mercenaires et les Désians devaient-ils demander leurs services. Si ça se trouvait, il était l'un des dirigeants de cette possible guilde. Mais lorsqu'il lut dans son regard l'inquiétude constante, il la rassura en lui disant :

« Je ne te demanderai pas de me sortir de l'argent tout de suite. Tu n'as plus de famille, et dans l'état où tu es, il ne me serait jamais venu à l'esprit de t'en demander alors que ma mission est de te protéger désormais. Je ne te laisserai pas tant que nous n'aurons pas rejoint Isélia ».

Anna rougit devant cette déclaration, et monta alors les escaliers pour se rendre jusqu'à sa chambre pour la nuit.

Il était tard, vraiment très tard, mais Kratos n'avait pas l'intention d'aller se coucher. Il avait perdu toute notion du sommeil depuis longtemps, alors il préférait passer son temps à l'extérieur, à regarder les étoiles imploser de leur éclat magnifique.

Au-dessus, se trouvait Derris-Kharlan. Au-dessus, Yggdrassill le cherchait des yeux, balayait le monde du regard en espérant voir sa chevelure, et le convaincre de revenir, de renoncer à cette expédition insensée qu'il était en train de mener à son encontre. D'une certaine manière, il se chagrinait d'avance de cette scène qu'il prévoyait, mais il savait quelle serait sa réponse : il ne s'acquitterait pas de sa tâche tant qu'elle ne serait pas accomplie, que Mithos le veuille ou non.

Mais il était vrai que c'était son grade et son amitié pour le demi-elfe aux cheveux dorés qu'il mettait en jeu. Comment avait-il pu se retrouver dans cette situation si embarrassante ? Il n'était plus temps pour lui de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le temps s'accélérait à une vitesse alarmante, et c'était une course contre la montre qu'il devait remporter à tout prix.

Un bruissement près de lui se fit entendre, le faisant se retourner brusquement. Méfiant, il caressa la poignée de son épée de la main qui était dotée d'une exsphère. Et il fouilla la pénombre pour voir qui avait causé ce bruit.

Voyant qu'il ne se reproduisait plus rien –pas même le détalage d'un petit animal, à moins que l'intrus soit une bête assez intelligente ou un individu ne souhaitant pas se faire repérer-, il éloigna sa main du fourreau, et se retourna, restant toutefois méfiant.

Le même bruissement se reproduisit, et cette fois-ci il ne lui échappa pas. Tendu comme un arc, la lame de l'épée chuintant légèrement entre ses mains, il balaya le paysage de son regard perçant, son ouïe hypersensible ne rejetant aucun détail, même fortuit. Puis il distingua une aura –bleutée, presque rosâtre-, et poussa un soupir lorsqu'il sut de qui il s'agissait.

Comment avait-il fait pour retrouver sa trace ? C'était une question qu'il devait lui poser.

Il n'était pas vraiment heureux de le trouver là, mais c'était l'unique personne en qui il avait placé son ultime confiance, malgré la décadence de leur gouvernement.

« Yuan, tu es facilement détectable. Tu peux te mettre à découvert, » dit-il, à voix basse, néanmoins.

Un rire mélodieux se fit entendre, et une ombre se détacha dans l'obscurité. Entouré encore de l'aura que dégageaient ses ailes, l'homme était lumineux, singulier, irréel. Le paysage qui l'entourait n'allait pas avec sa grâce inhumaine, si tant est qu'il fût humain. Lorsqu'ils furent plus qu'à un mètre l'un de l'autre, les deux personnages se fixèrent.

« C'est étonnant, Kratos, de te revoir dans ces conditions, avoua Yuan.

-Pour te dire, moi non plus, je n'imaginais pas me retrouver embarqué dans une telle histoire.

-De quoi tu parles ? » rit l'homme.

Maintenant qu'il était parfaitement visible, ledit Yuan se laissait aller à une description plus approfondie : vêtu d'une cape bleu marine, qui recouvrait au moins presque tout son corps jusqu'aux chevilles, il aurait eu l'air sinistre si son visage n'avait dégagé une moue plus malicieuse et un charme séducteur. Ses cheveux couleur d'écume turquoise ne renvoyaient aucun reflet à la lune, et ses yeux de la même couleur ne faisaient pas transparaître la moindre pensée. C'était un demi-elfe mystérieux, mais Kratos ne le connaissait que trop bien. Il était le seul, d'ailleurs, avec Mithos.

Son interlocuteur répondit à sa question silencieuse :

« Je t'ai retrouvé grâce à ton aura à toi. Toujours aussi sombre, crois-moi. »

Les lèvres du mercenaire s'étirèrent en un semblant de sourire.

« Je me disais bien aussi que j'avais négligé un détail.

-Tu ne voulais pas que je te rende une petite visite de courtoisie ?

Yuan avait une mine faussement contrite.

-Ce n'est pas ça. Mais j'imagine que si tu es ici, ce n'est pas pour une simple « visite de courtoisie », comme tu dis.

-C'est exact.

Le demi-elfe avait repris un air sérieux.

-Kvar nous a contacté il y a quelques temps.

-Cela m'étonne de lui.

-Il est vrai que de sa part, l'effet a été sensationnel. Il devait s'agir de quelque chose de vraiment important, avons-nous songé, et c'était le cas. Il était vraiment tracassé, et il nous a avoué que son expérience du Projet Angelus avait échoué –ce qui, soit dit en passant, a fortement plongé Yggdrassill dans la colère.

-Je savais qu'il aurait une telle réaction.

-Mais remis de sa rage, il a demandé plus de détails. Kvar a été obligé de rajouter que le cobaye portant l'exsphère spéciale s'était échappée, et que tu avais disparu par le même temps au moment où tu faisais ton inspection des Fermes Humaines. Faute de quoi, il nous a lui-même interrogé sur ta présence au Cruxis.

-Et j'imagine que vous lui avez fait part de votre perplexité à mon égard.

-Belle déduction, sourit Yuan. Toutefois, Mithos a eu un doute quant à ta responsabilité dans cette affaire, mais Kvar l'a confirmé : tu avais bel et bien enlevé le cobaye et tu as refusé de la lui rendre. Tu l'as même menacé de le défier personnellement.

-Je ne démens pas cette vérité-là. »

Le demi-elfe eut un soupir.

« Tu as toujours été ainsi, imprévisible, et répondant toujours par de courts commentaires aux questions. Quand vas-tu arrêter d'être aussi évasif ?

-Mets-toi donc dans la tête que c'est ma manière d'être. J'ai toujours été habile pour ce genre de choses.

Yuan fit ce geste si familier alors qui consistait à faire virevolter sa queue de cheval dans les airs et à la remettre sur son épaule. C'était un signe qu'il allait entamer un autre sujet, bien plus grave et sérieux.

-Mithos m'a chargé d'aller te chercher, afin de lui fournir de plus amples explications.

-Il ne manquait plus que ça.

Kratos s'adossa au mur de l'auberge d'un air las.

-Il fallait en passer par là, tu le sais bien, Kratos. Mithos s'inquiète à ton sujet. Il veut en savoir plus sur tes intentions.

-Ah bon, il s'inquiète pour moi ? siffla le mercenaire, en secouant ses cheveux auburn en bataille.

-Il te fait aussi une requête, afin de te réconcilier à Kvar.

-Hum…

Kratos était tout ouï.

Et Yuan plissa alors ses yeux, soucieux, et dit sur un ton grave et froid.

-Reviens parmi nous, et redonne sa prisonnière au Cardinal Kvar. Mithos te promet que cette fâcheuse histoire sera oubliée, qu'importe ce que tu avais dans la tête à ce moment-là. Si tu refuses, il te pourchassera et il n'hésitera pas à te tuer.

-Il n'oserait pas. A cause d'Origin.

Kratos s'était relevé brusquement.

-Si tu ne lui laisses pas le choix, si. Cela lui causera une aussi grande douleur qu'à la mort de sa sœur, mais il en serait capable. Quant à Origin, il trouverait un moyen de s'arranger, même si tu es le seul à qui il ait jamais fait confiance à ce sujet...

-Quand je pense qu'il nous a offert à tous les deux la longévité éternelle ! »

Son interlocuteur croisa les bras.

« Il saura nous la retirer, si nous faisons un faux-pas. Il tient à toi, mais il a souvent appris que dans la vie, il fallait savoir se séparer de certaines choses utiles et précieuses. Il en a eu la preuve avec Martel.

-Elle lui a été enlevée trop vite. »

Un silence quasi-religieux se posa sur la scène.

« Alors, quelle est ta réponse ? dit Yuan, d'un ton tranchant.

-Non. »

Le demi-elfe haussa un sourcil étonné.

« Comment cela, non ?

-Non, ce n'est pas possible. Je me suis donné une mission, il est hors de question que je l'abandonne. « Elle » est en haut, dans cette chambre que tu vois là, ajouta l'humain, en désignant la fenêtre du premier étage. Elle a vécu des choses, et je compte assurer sa protection, au point d'en mourir s'il le faut.

-Tu trahis donc la confiance de Mithos et de Kvar. »

Le ton de Yuan était sans réplique.

« Parfaitement, je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision. »

Kratos ne voulait plus continuer cette conversation.

Son camarade le comprit vite, et il recula en le fixant d'un air sombre, empli de regrets. Il savait que son ami faisait le mauvais choix, mais il ne pouvait faire autrement. Kratos avait toujours été têtu, et lorsqu'il entreprenait une tâche, il n'y renonçait jamais. C'était ce qui était en train de se dérouler à nouveau.

Il recula, et l'ombre l'envahit dans son intégralité, tandis que son aura s'intensifiait pour se concentrer en formant deux ailes lumineuses d'un bel éclat mauve. Peu pressé d'apporter le message à Mithos, il fit un bref signe de la main à Kratos et disparut en silence, dans la nuit clairsemée par la puissance énergique de ses ailes. Puis le décor redevint sombre.

Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, l'homme sut qu'il n'était plus possible pour lui de faire demi-tour. Il rentra dans l'auberge de l'embarcadère, où il passa le reste de la nuit à veiller sur Anna.

OOOOOOOOOO

Cela faisait bien un mois et demi qu'elle était en route ainsi, songea Anna, et elle eut un serrement de cœur. En si peu de temps, elle avait déjà franchi les frontières d'un autre pays, inconnu et nouveau, aux paysages noyés de soleil et de beau temps. C'en était effrayant lorsqu'elle repensait à la ville venteuse d'Asgard, où la brise rendait l'atmosphère assez froide mais les gens plus chaleureux. L'embarcadère de Thoda était loin derrière eux, lorsqu'ils étaient repartis vers de nouveaux horizons, et autant dire en direction de la lointaine cité de Palmacosta. A l'idée de se rendre dans la capitale du monde, la jeune femme était toute fébrile, mais elle avait senti une migraine douloureuse lui traverser la tête lorsque Kratos lui avait dit que le voyage leur prendrait bien des mois, voire plus s'ils traînaient trop. Elle avait alors paniqué en se disant qu'ils n'auraient jamais le loisir d'arriver à temps là-bas, mais il lui avait dit que s'ils se pressaient un peu, le temps de trajet serait plus rapide qu'ils ne le pensaient. Elle était tentée de le croire, mais elle avait le cœur lourd.

Le lendemain de leur départ de l'embarcadère, Kratos avait paru soucieux, comme si un détail le tracassait. Il ne parlait pas, ou seulement pour donner des indications ou des ordres. Pour ne rien arranger, de nouvelles rumeurs, une fois de plus, couraient que les Désians de la Ferme de Magnius rôdaient dans la région, à la recherche de quelque chose, mais on ne savait pas encore de quoi. Anna se sentait lasse, elle savait que c'était en partie de sa faute si les gens subissaient la présence continuelle de ces soldats de l'enfer. Et souvent, elle se disait que le mieux encore, c'était de se rendre. Grâce à son talent particulier et d'origine inconnue pour détecter les pensées incongrues et inquiètes, son compagnon lui avait fait remarquer :

« Avec le genre de pensées que tu dois avoir dans la tête, ça m'aurait étonné que tu aies pu tenir seule aussi longtemps loin de ta Ferme d'origine. »

Face à cette réflexion, elle s'était empourprée. Ces derniers temps, c'était incontrôlable. Avec douleur, elle s'était dite qu'il allait falloir contrôler ses réactions et ses humeurs, à l'avenir.

Elle n'était presque plus malade, mais des douleurs d'estomac la reprenaient souvent, et cela ne lui donnait pas plus envie de se nourrir. Elle était encore plus maigre qu'avant, fragile et blafarde. Elle ne bougeait plus du dos de Noïshe, s'affalant si possible sur sa crinière et reposant sa tête sur sa nuque en lui repassant machinalement la main encore et encore derrière ses grandes oreilles. Il avait l'air d'aimer cela, car lorsqu'ils descendaient pour établir un campement, il lui arrivait de lui passer la langue sur le visage, et c'était un de ces moments où elle se permettait de rire, de façon grêle et faible, c'était vrai, mais au moins de laisser entendre un son hilare. Cela lui attirait un regard bref de Kratos, qui retournait ensuite à ses préoccupations silencieuses.

Ce calme pesait lourd, mais elle s'y habituait.

Sa longue cape battait les flancs de l'animal tandis que les légères secousses du chemin caillouteux qu'ils empruntaient la berçaient régulièrement, lui rendant les paupières si lourdes qu'elle luttait pour ne pas s'endormir. Elle resserra les pans de la couverture autour d'elle, fixant le paysage campagnard qui progressait dans son sillage, gardant souvent les yeux fixés sur un arbre puis sur autre chose lorsque ce dernier disparaissait de son champ de mire.

Elle se caressa la joue et se frotta les yeux avant de se redresser sur son séant et de regarder par-dessus la tête de sa monture : un groupe de voyageurs arrivaient dans l'autre sens, accompagnés d'une sorte de grande caravane en peau qui se voyait à dix mètres à la ronde. Kratos s'arrêta, plissant le nez d'un air méfiant, mais ses traits se détendirent et il continua d'avancer vers les nouveaux venus en ordonnant à Noïshe de rester où il était avec Anna. Le chien parut comprendre et se coucha, ce qui fit que les pieds de la jeune femme touchèrent vivement le sol.

Elle resta à califourchon sur son dos et attendit que les choses se présentent plus clairement.

Plus loin, elle regardait son compagnon échanger brièvement des paroles avec un homme qui semblait être en tête du petit groupe. Après quelques hochements de tête et de grands gestes significatifs, les deux interlocuteurs donnèrent l'impression de tomber sur un accord commun et lui et sa troupe avancèrent avec le mercenaire en direction de ceux qui avaient été délaissés de la conversation. Lorsqu'il fut à leur hauteur, Kratos dit à l'homme qu'elle pouvait désormais voir dans les moindres détails qu'il désirait prendre sa protégée à part et l'emmena plus loin, laissant Noïshe seul se laisser regarder comme une bête curieuse par les voyageurs.

« Ces gens sont peut-être notre salut, Anna. Ce sont des nomades. Il ne s'agit pas de la caravane de Nova et de sa famille, rectifia t-il, lorsqu'un éclair de suggestion était passé dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Non. Ils sont seulement en voyage eux aussi jusqu'à Palmacosta, et ils nous ont dit qu'ils faisaient demi-tour car des Désians parcouraient les bosquets du coin. J'ai pensé que le mieux était de nous aussi faire un écart. Le trajet sera plus long, mais plus sûr. Ces voyageurs m'ont proposé de les accompagner, et j'ai préféré accepter. En groupe, nous serons en sécurité. Tu auras leur caravane pour te reposer si tu préfères. Alors ? »

Anna hésita. L'idée de partager un groupe avec d'autres personnes ne l'enchantait pas beaucoup, mais elle sentait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Même s'il le cachait sous une attitude revêche et impassible, Kratos semblait éprouver de l'inquiétude pour elle, et cette révélation lui fut grotesque.

Toutefois, elle eut un bref acquiescement. Si les conditions qu'il annonçait étaient vraies, c'était mieux que rien. Ainsi, il n'aurait plus à passer tout son temps à des nuits blanches… d'ailleurs, en plus de ne pas manger, elle ne l'avait jamais vu dormir non plus et pourtant il gardait toute son habilité et son alerte comme s'il avait toujours passé huit heures à sommeiller chaque nuit. C'était… déconcertant.

Il se satisfit de sa réponse, et ils rejoignirent leurs nouveaux compagnons afin de faire connaissance.

« Enchantés de vous connaître, dit le chef de groupe, d'une voix légèrement chantante. C'était un homme barbu et aux yeux brillants, avec de fines mèches noires qui retombaient de son chapeau de paysan sur son visage. Il avait le teint mat et le visage émacié mais tout son physique démontrait qu'il était en très bonne santé.

-Nous sommes heureux de vous avoir rencontré sur la route. Nous n'aimons pas que d'autres gens soient capturés inutilement par les Désians et il aurait été malhonnête de ne pas vous dire ce qu'il y a au bout de ce chemin. Trop de gens sont pris dans leurs filets et nous, pendant ce temps, nous arrivons toujours à nous échapper.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit posément Kratos. Nous aussi, nous considérons qu'il s'agit d'une chance. Je suis Kratos Aurion, mercenaire, et voici ma compagne, Anna.

-Kratos… murmura l'homme. Ce n'est pas un nom très commun, mais cela doit signifier que vous êtes quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Cette jeune personne est votre femme ?

Anna s'empourpra.

-N… Non ! Nous ne sommes pas mariés !

Et pour appuyer ses dires, elle s'éloigna du mercenaire.

-Oh… J'aurais cru, rit leur interlocuteur, d'un air amusé. Nous non plus n'avons pas de lien particulier, que ce soit de sang ou de mariage, dit-il, en désignant d'un grand geste circulaire du bras le petit groupe de quatre ou cinq personnes qui constituaient sa troupe. Nous sommes juste de bons amis. Je m'appelle Loïc. Et Voici Samira. Elle a beaucoup de clairvoyance en elle, confia t-il, tandis que Samira leur souriait très joliment. Elle ne semblait pas être plus âgée qu'Anna.

Il continua les présentations :

-Joachim. Il est mon plus vieil ami.

Ledit Joachim leur fit un clin d'œil. Lui aussi était jeune, peut-être d'une trentaine d'années. Il était svelte et avait de la barbe à peine visible au menton.

-J'ai accepté de voyager parce que le monde cache tant de secrets que Loïc et moi souhaitons les découvrir.

Anna crut percevoir un léger rictus sur la bouche de Kratos.

-Nous avons été rejoints peu après par Aidan et sa fille Isis. La femme d'Aidan a aussi voyagé avec nous, mais elle est morte de maladie il y a quelques mois. Depuis, ils continuent de voir du pays avec nous. »

Aidan avait quarante ans, était robuste, et continuellement accaparé par Isis, une petite fille aux cheveux ondulés mi-longs et aux grands yeux noirs qui fixaient les deux inconnus d'un air curieux et assez craintif. Elle ne paraissait pas avoir plus de dix ans.

« Les présentations sont faites. Nous ne devrions pas perdre de temps. Les Désians font des rondes très serrées un peu partout, surtout la nuit. A croire qu'ils ont décidé d'envahir tous les continents en entier. Je me demande ce qu'il leur prend. »

Si Kratos n'avait pas été là, à cette déclaration aurait succédé un silence lourd et gênant. Mais il eut la bonne volonté d'approuver et d'appeler Noïshe.

« Ma compagne peut-elle monter dans votre caravane afin de se reposer ?

-Bien sûr. Et votre animal… ?

-Il va marcher à nos côtés. Il aime beaucoup se mettre en activité et ne s'arrête que quand on le lui demande, la plupart du temps à contrecoeur. »

Malgré le ton pince-sans-rire du mercenaire, l'homme laissa échapper un rire bon vivant qui détendit l'atmosphère. Il indiqua alors à son groupe qu'il était temps de redémarrer et fit signe poliment à Anna de monter dans l'habitacle d'apparence biscornue mais solide. Elle ne se fit pas prier.

Sous le regard curieux de la petite Isis qui vint s'asseoir non loin d'elle mais resta tout de même à une distance raisonnable, elle s'assoupit, en resserrant sa couverture qu'elle ne quittait plus jamais, même par temps chaud.

OOOOOOOOOO

Elle ignorait combien de temps s'était déroulé depuis leur rencontre avec les nomades, mais elle apprit vite à les connaître, malgré son caractère taciturne et sombre.

Samira était une jeune femme bienveillante, plutôt ronde mais toujours prête à aider ses compagnons. Elle possédait le goût de l'aventure, et Anna l'enviait, car, au fur et à mesure qu'elle progressait dans le pays, le mal de celui-ci la prenait violemment au ventre. Elle souhaitait revenir chez elle, mais son chez elle était devenu un lieu dangereux et peu sûr. Elle était désormais contrainte de faire du nomadisme pendant au moins un an et demi, même si les possibilités d'exploration du monde étaient encore vastes. Il est vrai que ce dernier était plus grand qu'on ne l'imaginait, et que ses moindres recoins cachaient des trésors pour ceux qui se bornaient vraiment à le parcourir de fond en comble. Samira était de ces gens, avec son ami Joachim et Loïc, le leader du groupe, qui n'avaient pas peur de l'inconnu et au contraire rêvaient de faire disparaître cette notion, et approfondir leur soif de connaissance. C'étaient des personnes admirables, et souvent Anna s'imaginait qu'il restait peu de gens dans le monde qui aimaient voyager à ce point. Et elle ne faisait partie de cette guilde que depuis peu de temps.

Malheureusement pour elle.

Désormais, Kratos passait la plupart de son temps en tête de la petite troupe avec Noïshe, en compagnie de Loïc qui indiquait toujours le chemin à suivre. Pour le moment, tout semblait aller bien, car Kratos avait averti que leurs chemins se sépareraient s'ils bifurquaient dans une direction différente.

Ce n'était pas encore le cas.

Joachim passait son temps à faire de la sculpture au coin de la caravane montée sur roues et conduites tour à tour par les membres du groupe, sauf Isis qui était trop jeune, évidemment. Cette dernière s'était un peu plus rapprochée d'Anna au fil du temps, aussi bien physiquement que moralement. La fillette craintive était en fait tout à fait charmante et rieuse, un trait qu'elle devait avoir hérité de sa mère car son père semblait sans cesse fatigué et lui souriait vaguement lorsqu'elle croisait son regard. Drôle de famille, songea la jeune femme.

Isis étant encore insouciante, et Samira sympathique et compréhensive, Anna daignait encore se laisser approcher par les filles, mais pour les hommes, il en était hors de question. Question d'amour-propre selon elle, et personne n'avait relevé sa phobie.

Kratos lui apprit, mais elle s'en doutait déjà, que trois mois s'étaient déroulés. Si long ! Elle sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre. Et dire que les géographes mentaient en disant que ce monde-là pouvait se parcourir en quelques jours… On n'était plus dans les récits fabuleux !

Et une grande frayeur la prit, au cours du trajet. En effet, des Désians censés faire leurs rondes un peu partout sur les terres accessibles avaient failli les attraper, une fois. Il s'en était fallu de peu avant qu'ils ne leur mettent la main dessus, mais grâce à la clairvoyance de Samira, qui possédait véritablement un don pour prévoir certaines choses, et la prudence de Kratos, ils avaient réussi à s'en sortir. C'était plus de peur que de mal, avait justifié Loïc, mais désormais, ils avaient resserré leurs rangs, au cas où.

Enfin, au bout de deux mois encore, Joachim était venu leur annoncer qu'ils allaient bientôt faire escale dans la prochaine Maison du Salut, et Anna s'en montra soulagée. Mais autre chose la tracassait, et elle s'en mordait les doigts. Elle devait le dire à Kratos.

Un soir, ils atteignirent enfin la Maison, où les prêtres qui faisaient l'office ici les accueillirent avec chaleur et leur proposèrent des chambres pour pas cher. Ils acceptèrent vivement, et chacun prit ses affaires pour les apporter sur son lit. Et la caravane, ainsi que Noïshe, fut emmenée dans un coin réservé aux véhicules nomades et aux animaux de voyage. Bien entendu, la vision du protozoaire provoqua une fascination sans précédent des voyageurs, et cela continua longtemps jusqu'au soir.

Samira aimait faire la conversation, et elle prit Anna à part tandis que celle-ci caressait Noïshe dans son enclos.

« Tu aimes les animaux, n'est-ce pas, lui dit-elle.

En fait, c'était une affirmation.

-Evidemment. Je les ai toujours aimés, avoua la jeune femme, avec un sourire crispé. J'aime un peu de tous les animaux, sauf les insectes rampants et les reptiles. Brrrr… elle frissonna.

-Effectivement, pas très sympathiques, ces bestioles-là, compatit Samira, en hochant la tête avec un sourire.

-Je me souviens que dans le temps, avec mon meilleur ami, nous avons recueilli un écureuil blessé et… »

Son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle s'aventurait en terrain tabou. Le simple fait de parler de son dit « meilleur ami » (qui désormais n'était plus) la fit déglutir, puis elle se détourna brusquement de la conversation.

« A quand est prévu le prochain départ ?

Un peu surprise de ce changement de sujet, sa voisine mit du temps avant de répondre.

-Selon Loïc, le plus tôt possible. Avec lui on ne sait jamais. Il lui arrive de ne pas fixer de dates tout de suite et de rester pour notre part quelques semaines dans le même endroit. Et quelquefois, plaisanta t-elle, qu'est-ce que ça peut devenir ennuyeux ! »

Elle éclata d'un rire joyeux et Anna voulut suivre, mais elle fut prise à la place d'une toux qui la fit se plier en deux.

« Oh ! s'exclama Samira. Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller très bien. Tu ferais peut-être bien d'aller te reposer, d'accord ?

-D'accord… » répondit la jeune femme, qui en réalité n'avait que cette envie en tête.

Et elles s'empressèrent de quitter Noïshe qui les regarda partir en agitant ses oreilles d'un air inquiet.

Il était tard ce soir-là, et Anna était assise sur son lit, ses mains moites se crispant de temps à autre sur les draps confortables qui invitaient à s'y lover. Mais elle n'avait aucune envie de dormir, premièrement parce qu'un vertige la prenait à chaque fois, deuxièmement parce qu'elle pensait à Kratos. Il y avait quelque chose dont elle voulait lui faire part. C'était affreux, elle ne pouvait plus le cacher. Cela devenait de plus en plus évident au fil du temps et elle se rendait compte que si elle n'anticipait pas le sujet tout de suite, ses jours seraient comptés. Oui, comptés.

Elle ne le lui avait pas dit depuis la dernière fois qu'ils avaient été attaqués par des Désians, mais là, c'était plus qu'urgent. Elle avait mal –c'était assez clair comme ça-, elle transpirait, elle devenait plus agitée qu'auparavant. Et pourtant c'était trop tôt ! Mais il fallait qu'elle lui dise.

En quelques minutes de réflexion, elle prit sa décision.

Avec difficulté, elle descendit les escaliers, et put voir qu'il y avait pas mal de monde au rez-de-chaussée, dans la partie restaurant de la Maison du Salut. Il y avait aussi une salle de prière juste à côté, et c'était grotesque deux types de salles qui s'avoisinaient de cette façon, mais cet endroit était petit, et il fallait bien que les voyageurs s'approvisionnent !

Isis courait entre les tables, poursuivie par son père qui riait avec elle, des boucles folles courant sur son visage tandis qu'il tentait de la rattraper. Anna les envia d'être aussi joyeux. Enveloppée de sa cape, elle se recouvrit prudemment coûte que coûte, et franchit les dernières marches en grimaçant.

Kratos était assis à un comptoir, en pleine conversation avec Loïc et Samira était à côté d'eux, sirotant une boisson d'un air pensif. Joachim un peu plus loin lui fit un salut poli et amical, avec son habituel sourire convivial, et elle le lui rendit, fatiguée. Puis elle s'approcha de Kratos et de Loïc.

Samira cligna de l'œil dans sa direction, paraissant heureuse de la voir parmi eux. Il y avait d'autres voyageurs qui les avoisinaient, mais Anna s'en moquait bien. Elle ne voyait que Kratos dans la salle.

Au début, elle hésita, se demandant s'il était bon de l'interrompre en pleine conversation. Pendant un instant, elle le regarda, du moins de dos, agiter ses cheveux auburn en bataille au fur et à mesure que la conversation prenait du sens. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se décida finalement et porta une main timide pour toucher l'épaule du mercenaire, craintivement car cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait refusé de toucher un homme.

Un instant de trop.

« Kratos, je voudrais te dire quelque ch… »

A ce moment-là, un vertige la saisit, la précipitant dans l'enfer. Elle vit le visage chaleureux de Samira devenir consterné tandis qu'elle chancelait, le regard de ceux qui avaient aperçu son manège fixé insupportablement dans sa direction, et puis Isis dans son champ de vision s'arrêter brusquement de courir tandis que son père manquait la percuter, sans se rendre compte de ce qui se passait. Les autres personnes ne s'étaient pas rendues compte tout de suite de la situation nouvelle, mais les conversations s'arrêtèrent progressivement tandis que sa gorge produisait un son inarticulé et qu'elle s'écroulait en arrière, sa cape se renversant, quittant ses épaules, et qu'elle se trouvait précipitée dans un océan de souffrance et d'oppression.

* * *

**(1) **_« (…) C'est un peu la tortue qui se joue du lièvre, non ? (…) : _Ne cherchez pas, ce proverbe, je l'ai inventé. En fait, je l'ai reprise d'une fable de La Fontaine. Et sinon, je ne sais pas s'il y en aura d'autres des comme ça, mais faites-le moi savoir si vous en voulez encore.

A propos, une petite chose: j'ai pris conscience que la durée des voyages selon Kratos était assez décalée par rapport au jeu, même si les créateurs ne l'indiquent pas. J'ai pris donc quelques libertés avec ce sujet-là et c'est pour vous avertir que j'ai mis cette note, parce que je vous voyais d'ici froncer les sourcils. La géographie n'est pas tout à fait mon truc mais je suis obligée d'en passer par là dans cette fic... Toutefois j'ai réussi à passer cette difficulté, sans en faire un truc gros comme une maison j'espère!


	13. La vérité

**Chapitre 11 : La vérité**

_« Une chose trop longtemps cachée est une trahison de soi-même. »_

D'abord, c'était un brouhaha diffus, les bavardages allaient bon train, puis après, il ne comprit pas très bien ce qui se passa. Alors qu'il était en conversation avec son voisin, Kratos sentit qu'on lui touchait légèrement l'épaule et qu'une voix prononçait son nom. Puis, les conversations s'éteignirent peu à peu, le monde cessa de bouger. Les gens regardaient désormais un point dans son dos, certains avec une expression d'incrédulité mêlée peu à peu de panique pure et simple.

Aussi étonné qu'il pût le paraître, il se retourna sur sa chaise de comptoir. Il vit Anna, allongée par terre tout d'abord, le corps assailli de spasmes convulsifs tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillaient d'un air terrifié. Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir sa vision, presque aussitôt, une horde de personnes commencèrent à parler toutes en même temps et se précipitèrent vers la jeune femme à terre, tandis qu'une tâche humide se formait au-dessous de sa robe, au niveau de l'entrejambe. Un mélange d'eau et de… sang. Ils se donnèrent les ordres les uns aux autres, ordonnèrent à tel ou tel voyageur d'apporter soit une serviette soit une bassine d'eau chaude. Puis, dans un même mouvement, ils voulurent un brancard qu'on leur apporta dans la minute, alors qu'ils s'affairaient à calmer la blessée qui gémissait maintenant.

Samira, qui avait quitté sa place pour aller voir, devint livide lorsqu'elle passa la tête par-dessus l'équipe de médecins semblait-il qui s'occupaient à ménager Anna, puis elle se recula précipitamment et proposa immédiatement ses services. Acceptant volontiers, une jeune femme lui demanda d'apporter une autre serviette, les autres s'étant mouillées les unes après les autres. Les gémissements se transformaient en plaintes de douleur, et lorsque Samira passa devant lui, Kratos l'attrapa au vol.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Très pâle, la jeune femme ronde prit une serviette par-dessus le comptoir déserté par le serveur et le regarda avec une pointe d'appréhension et d'empressement.

« Il faut se dépêcher ! dit-elle, pourtant, sur un ton vif. Elle ne va pas tarder à accoucher !

-Elle va _quoi _? »

Mais Samira n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre. Elle rejoignit les rangs des médecins qui hissaient Anna sur un brancard en position allongée tandis que celle-ci se mordait violemment les lèvres et criait de douleur. Si ça continuait, ce serait les hurlements qui feraient place à ces geignements.

Petit à petit, les gens reculèrent. On emmena précautionneusement la malade à l'étage par les escaliers et les plaintes s'éloignèrent, avant de devenir étouffées lorsqu'on claqua la porte d'une chambre. Un silence éprouvé fit place dans la salle.

Isis se collait aux jambes d'Aidan, qui paraissait ne rien avoir compris à la scène, Loïc était debout, fixant la tâche mouillée visible là où s'était écroulée Anna, et Joachim était figé, le visage blanc, observant la même chose que Loïc. Kratos, quant à lui, restait incrédule face à la révélation de Samira.

« Par les dieux de l'Antiquité, mais qu'a-t-elle fait ? Qu'a-t-elle fait ? »

Il n'avait pas pu bien voir, et il ne savait pas à quoi s'en tenir. Mais la tâche au sol disait tout : quelque chose s'était déchiré dans son corps, et ce n'était sûrement pas quelque chose qu'elle avait prévu à l'avance. Cette idée le répugnait. Ainsi donc, elle avait réussi à lui cacher _ça _? Impossible ! Une chose aussi grosse !

Mais ça ne servait à rien de le nier. Durant tous ces mois passés en sa compagnie, elle ne lui avait pas une seule fois avoué être enceinte, pour n'importe quelle raison. C'était pour cela qu'elle avait refusé qu'il s'approche d'elle à moins d'un mètre ? Pour lui cacher cette vérité là ?

Pour la première fois, il se sentit épuisé, et s'écroula sur sa chaise. Loïc fit de même. A voir sa tête, il avait lui aussi envie de dormir, mais il s'en sentait incapable.

« Elle te l'avait dit à toi, pendant tout ce temps que vous avez passé ensemble ? lui demanda l'homme, en lui faisant un sourire forcé, même si ce n'était pas le moment.

Sans la moindre trace d'humour sur le visage, le mercenaire hocha la tête en signe de dénégation.

Les autres restèrent pantois.

OOOOOOOOOO

Tout d'abord, ce fut la douleur. Une douleur terrifiante, atroce qui lui déchira les entrailles, avant de la faire s'arquer vers l'arrière et tomber comme une poupée de chiffon. Avec horreur, elle avait senti les premières secousses, les premières contractions qui précédaient ce moment tant redouté. « Non, ce n'est pas possible, pas maintenant ! » s'était-elle dit, affolée. Mais c'était le cas. Les yeux exorbités dirigés vers le plafond, sa gorge avait émis un long râle de souffrance qui avait fait aussitôt réagir des gens qui avaient compris ce qui se passait. Ils s'étaient tous accroupis vers elle, avaient posé leurs mains sur elle, lui avaient murmuré des mots lui indiquant de se calmer, de respirer doucement et régulièrement. Mais comment le pouvait-elle ? Elle avait si mal. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui déchirait le ventre et que tout son sang s'écoulait par un même orifice. C'était affreux. Elle avait vu la tête de Kratos, parmi toute cette masse, qui apparaissait consternée, incrédule. Elle avait eu honte en le voyant, s'était sentie coupable de l'avoir trahi ainsi. Désormais, elle allait devoir faire face à son avenir.

Elle remarqua, tandis qu'on la hissait sur le brancard, que son exsphère à sa main gauche brillait, comme jubilant de sa douleur, qui lui procurait un peu plus d'énergie. Les veines gonflées dans cette région saillaient plus que jamais, et son visage se crispa, tandis qu'elle poussait un intense hurlement, qui résonna dans toute la Maison du Salut. Des gens qui priaient dans la salle voisine arrivèrent et regardèrent la scène avec stupéfaction. Mais elle ne s'attarda pas à détailler tous ces visages, elle se concentrait désormais sur une chose : sa respiration qu'elle s'efforçait de rendre régulière. Mais avec toute cette agitation, c'était peine perdue. Elle n'eut que le loisir de hurler à nouveau, la douleur se montrant intolérable à chaque mouvement.

« Ecartez les jambes, mademoiselle ! » lui ordonna une femme blonde la sueur au front.

Une main caressante se posa sur son bras et elle tourna la tête dans cette direction. Elle vit Samira qui la soutenait tant bien que mal, ses yeux envoyant des messages d'encouragement et d'apaisement. Elle se sentit mieux à cette vision, et obéit à la demande de la sage-femme.

On la fit pénétrer dans une chambre, ferma la porte et à plusieurs, les médecins posèrent le brancard et soulevèrent la jeune femme pour la mettre sur le lit. Etouffant un râle terrible, elle se laissa faire, jusqu'à enlever la jupe trempée par la perte des eaux. A la place, on lui cala une serviette sur les cuisses, et elle les écarta tandis qu'une nouvelle contraction se faisait violemment sentir. Samira lui chuchota des paroles de réconfort, posa une main fraîche sur sa tête brûlante et siffla semblait-il des prières à la Déesse Martel pour qu'elle s'en sorte. Puis elle rejeta la tête vers l'arrière en fermant les yeux de toute ses faibles forces en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Les médecins demandèrent de nouvelles serviettes, donnèrent des directives à droite et à gauche, s'occupèrent de dire à Anna ce qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse –inspirer, expirer, pousser !-, et les voyageuses qui possédaient des compétences de sage-femme firent mille gestes afin d'effectuer correctement leur travail long et difficile. Le médecin qui s'était posté devant elle, lui, lui parla calmement, prenant la situation bien plus au sérieux que les autres.

« Suivez tout ce que je vous dirai, compris ? Pour commencer, inspirez très fort, et ne relâchez que lorsque je vous le demanderai. D'accord ? C'est parti… Non pas comme ça ! Voilà… Relâchez maintenant ! »

Anna expira dans une violente secousse.

« Maintenant, faites ce que je vous dis : poussez fort, très fort, afin de pouvoir faire sortir la tête… Ah, je la vois… Mais oh ! »

La jeune femme poussa un hurlement continu tandis que quelque chose d'autre se déchirait en elle, faisant s'écouler du sang sur les draps et les serviettes. Le médecin garda son calme, tandis que la panique gagnait peu à peu l'équipe médicale improvisée.

« Ca ne va pas du tout… Continuez à inspirer jusqu'à temps que vous n'en pouviez plus ! Ensuite, expirez, et poussez très fort ! »

Il saisit soudain quelque chose entre ses mains et passa une langue sur ses lèvres, avant d'effectuer une tâche délicate.

« Ca y est, la tête est sortie… Voilà les épaules ! Mais pourquoi ne fait-il pas davantage ? Oh Déesse… Il ne bouge plus ! »

Les sages-femmes se figèrent, se précipitant pour aider l'homme.

« Il faut continuer à extraire l'enfant ! A mon avis, je crois que je vais devoir le faire tout seul, il n'a plus l'air de pouvoir ou de vouloir sortir. Dépêchez-vous d'apporter d'autres serviettes ! »

Ce fut fait. Tous s'affairèrent tandis que les efforts de la jeune mère étaient ponctués de gémissements et de cris de souffrance. Enfin, après un accouchement long et difficile, le médecin parvint à récupérer le corps entier du bébé tandis qu'Anna s'évanouissait sitôt qu'elle n'eût plus besoin de retenir sa respiration et de pousser.

« Cette phase-là est terminée ! Pressez-vous ! L'enfant est trop petit et frêle ! »

On enveloppa le nourrisson qui n'arrivait pas à avaler correctement de l'air et on l'allongea sur une table couverte de langes toute préparée et on s'occupa de lui donner un souffle de vie et de lui couper le cordon ombilical. Mais le petit ne parvenait qu'à aspirer l'air par mouvements saccadés tandis que sa minuscule poitrine se gonflait et se dégonflait irrégulièrement. C'était peine perdue, les sages-femmes passèrent près d'un quart d'heure à vouloir l'ausculter et lui faire pousser un cri, mais le résultat fut irréfutablement un échec. A la fin, le médecin se précipita dans les rangs en voyant qu'elles ne bougeaient pas et demanda ce qui n'allait pas, cette fois-ci.

L'infirmière blonde, livide, s'avança alors vers lui, en prenant délicatement le bébé qui ne bougeait plus.

« C'est trop tard, monsieur… Il a rendu l'âme. Il a été incapable de respirer. »

Jamais le visage défait de l'homme ne témoignait un échec aussi grand dans toute sa carrière.

OOOOOOOOOO

Kratos marchait à grands pas vers la chambre où avait été emmenée Anna quand il vit Samira bavarder avec une infirmière aux cheveux bouclés sombres tombant mollement sur ses épaules et qui hochait souvent la tête d'un air fatigué et grave. En voyant l'expression de leurs visages, il sut que quelque chose s'était mal passée.

Lorsqu'elle le vit arriver, Samira eut un mouvement de recul, comme si elle craignait qu'il ne lui crie dessus, et ne se détendit pas pour autant quand il ne témoigna pas trace d'agressivité, juste un regard neutre plein de questions à son égard.

« Je… Nous allons vous laisser, murmura la sage-femme. Je sais que ce n'est pas la première fois que cela arrive, mais cela restera quelque chose de traumatisant dans nos cœurs… Je prie pour que la mère s'en sorte…

-Je prie aussi pour elle, » approuva mollement Samira.

L'infirmière repartit dans la chambre et Kratos put enfin lui poser la question qui le taraudait :

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

Son interlocutrice baissa la tête.

« L'accouchement a été très difficile. Anna n'a pas cessé de hurler pendant toute l'opération. Tu parles que cela a dû déconcentrer les médecins, même s'ils ont l'habitude de ce genre de cas. Toutefois, ils ont fait un merveilleux travail, mais il semble… que ça n'ait pas suffi à aboutir correctement.

-Comment cela, « aboutir correctement » ? Quelle est cette histoire d'accouchement ? Je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Anna s'en sort, n'est-ce pas ? Et le bébé qui vient de naître, d'où vient-il ? »

Samira lui jeta un coup d'œil compréhensif et surpris.

« Elle ne t'a donc jamais rien dit ?

Energiquement, et aussi parce qu'il était agacé, le mercenaire secoua la tête.

-Ce n'est donc pas toi le père ?

-Nous n'avons eu aucune relation suffisamment proche pour qu'elle tombe enceinte de moi. »

Kratos buta sur les derniers mots, mais il conserva une expression dure et froide.

« Mais alors, qui est-ce ? chuchota Samira. Le sait-elle au moins ? »

Ca, c'était la grande question qu'ils se posaient tous les deux.

« Et l'enfant ? demanda à nouveau l'homme. Comment se porte t-il ? »

Cette fois-ci, les larmes montèrent aux yeux de sa voisine. Et il eut alors la réponse à sa question.

« Il n'a pas survécu, lui dit-elle, entre deux hoquets. Il était trop fragile à la naissance. Le médecin pense qu'il s'agit d'un prématuré, même si Anna ne nous a rien dit sur le nombre de mois qui se sont écoulés depuis la conception. Elle devrait nous le dire quand elle se réveillera.

-Elle dort ?

-Oui, elle s'est évanouie juste après qu'on ait réussi à extraire le bébé. Je pense que cette situation l'a assommée pour un bon moment.

-Il faudrait que j'aie une conversation avec elle lorsqu'elle se remettra. C'est moi qui l'ai escortée, il n'y a aucune raison qu'elle me fasse des cachotteries plus longtemps. »

Samira approuva, même si le cœur n'y était pas. Finalement, elle dit :

« Je vais rejoindre les autres en bas et leur raconter ce qui s'est passé. Le plus déçu va être Joachim. Il m'a avoué qu'il trouvait Anna plutôt à son goût, malgré la distance qu'elle creusait par rapport à lui. »

Elle essayait de dire cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais le cœur n'y était absolument pas. Elle s'en alla donc dans le couloir à pas lents, laissant Kratos devant la porte fermée, à deux pas de la vérité pourtant encore endormie.

Le médecin qui avait dirigé les opérations ouvrit la porte. Il était épuisé et abattu.

« Vous… C'est vous le père de l'enfant ?

Une fois de plus, le mercenaire hocha la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Alors, dans ce cas, je pense que cela vaut mieux pour vous. Il est…

-Mort, je sais. La jeune femme qui a soutenu Anna pendant l'accouchement me l'a expliqué.

L'homme hocha la tête.

-Vous ne pouvez pas la voir maintenant. Elle se repose. L'accouchement a été éprouvant autant pour nous que pour elle. Je ne veux pas imaginer sa tête lorsqu'elle se réveillera et qu'elle apprendra la mort du nourrisson. Le corps a été enroulé dans les langes de la table, et il a été mis dans un berceau qu'on a dépêché du rez-de-chaussée. Si vous voulez le voir, mais je ne sais pas si ce spectacle va vous plaire… »

Son interlocuteur bégayait légèrement. Il avait fait tout son possible, lut Kratos dans son regard, et il semblait qu'il ne se remettrait jamais de cet échec. En signe d'assentiment, il fit signe qu'il désirait voir l'enfant décédé.

Le médecin le laissa entrer dans la chambre et s'approcha d'un berceau entièrement recouvert d'un drap immaculé. Le deuil avait déjà commencé, mais l'homme retira rapidement la couverture, et réprima une grimace de dégoût lorsqu'il vit le cadavre encore frais et d'une pâleur innommable.

C'était affreux : sous de fines mèches blondes, le bébé avait les yeux plissés et le visage encore bleu d'avoir été trop longtemps en apnée. Mais il semblait paisible, comme si la mort, au moment de l'emmener avant même qu'il ne rencontre la vie, s'était conduite comme une douce mère à son égard. Ses bras trop maigres reposaient sur la couche de langes et son torse efflanqué ne bougeait pas, la respiration faisant défaut dans ce décor. Kratos détailla le minuscule visage grimaçant sans parvenir à se faire une idée du père de l'enfant. Toutefois, une image revenait souvent dans sa tête, mais il ne voulait même pas y penser.

Le mieux était d'interroger Anna à son réveil, décida t-il.

Il reposa le drap blanc sur le berceau et se tourna vers son voisin qui le guettait sur le seuil de la porte de la chambre.

« Je vais rester à veiller sur elle, déclara t-il, d'un ton légèrement tranchant.

-Je… Je vous ai dit que ce n'était pas possible. Elle se repose. Vous pouvez attendre en bas en attendant qu'elle se réveille.

-Non, je préfère patienter ici. »

Sa voix ne prenait aucune réplique à témoin. Elle voulait dire ce qu'elle voulait dire, et le médecin le comprit.

« Dans ce cas… Je vous laisse avec elle, mais ne la brusquez pas, je vous en prie. »

Et l'homme quitta la pièce en fermant la porte. Kratos entendit ses pas s'éloigner dans le couloir puis il se tourna vers la forme assoupie dans le grand lit de la pièce.

Anna aussi semblait délivrée. Endormie ainsi, elle aussi donnait l'impression d'être morte. Elle était très pâle, ses cheveux châtains trempés de sueur s'étendaient un peu partout sur l'oreiller, autour de son visage aux traits émaciés, et de sa taille maigre. Le mercenaire pouvait encore apercevoir le ventre volumineux qui donnait du relief aux draps, mais il évita cet endroit. Il avait encore du mal à avaler la situation.

Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle rien dit ? Avait-elle eu peur de sa réaction ? Il aurait pu l'aider, et rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé ! Mais Kratos comprenait cette réserve : la méfiance, cette méfiance qui détruisait tout, qui handicapait les relations de confiance entre les personnes. Il songea à la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Les évènements n'avaient pas vraiment aidé à ce qu'ils se forgent un semblant d'amitié. Il se souvint même qu'il n'avait quasiment pas parlé à Anna, ni à en savoir plus sur elle. Les révélations sur son passé s'étaient faites petit à petit, mais il ne les avait pas prises en compte. Ce qui comptait pour lui, c'était l'exsphère qu'elle portait sur le dos de sa main gauche, bien mise en évidence parmi les draps humides de la transpiration de la jeune femme. Les veines semblaient plus gonflées que jamais, et la rougeur sur ses bras contrastait affreusement avec la pâleur du reste de son corps. Kratos était sûr que c'était en partie à cause de l'exsphère que l'accouchement avait mal tourné, mais il ne pouvait pas encore approfondir ses convictions.

Et le père ? A voir la façon dont elle avait réagi avec tous les hommes qu'elle avait rencontrés, Anna n'avait sans doute pas eu de relation de dernière minute quelque part dans la région de Luin. L'affaire avait dû se dérouler dans la Ferme Humaine. Mais quel homme aurait pu agir de cette manière avec la jeune femme ? Un prisonnier ou un Désian ? C'était sûrement un Désian, se décida le mercenaire. Il les connaissait suffisamment pour tout ce qu'ils étaient capables de faire. Ils n'hésiteraient même pas à profiter d'une humaine de passage, suffisamment terrifiée pour se laisser faire. Oui, c'était sûrement ça. Il se laissa gagner par un profond sentiment de répulsion. Ces êtres si barbares… Il n'aurait pas hésité à le prononcer à voix haute seul, mais entouré de Séraphins et de membres à part entière du Cruxis, il se devait de ravaler sa langue.

Un mouvement le surprit, dans le lit. Un gémissement sourd se fit entendre et il se tint prêt, fixant de son regard sombre le corps endormi en train de s'éveiller tout doucement. Il était temps de passer à l'interrogatoire.

OOOOOOOOOO

D'abord, ce fut comme si elle avait fait un songe irréaliste, vertigineux qui avait emmené son imagination trop loin dans ses méandres. Puis, en se réveillant, et sentant sa douleur, elle resta hébétée, replaçant dans sa tête les derniers évènements depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait été éveillée. Enfin, comme sa tête lui faisait affreusement mal et que l'envie d'ouvrir les yeux se faisait sentir, elle émergea doucement du sommeil, frotta ses paupières lourdes et se releva sur son séant, sentant encore la saleté qui parsemait son corps de part et d'autres. Une impression de vide tomba sur elle, comme si une chose à laquelle elle s'était habituée depuis des mois l'avait brusquement quittée, la laissant dans un état de légèreté insoutenable, comme si elle ne pesait rien.

Anna sentit la présence d'un autre individu dans la pièce, mais elle n'y fit pas attention du premier coup. Elle ménagea son dos et ses jambes endolories avant d'ouvrir les yeux, aveuglés par une lumière blanchâtre qui dominait d'autorité la chambre.

« Hmpf… » grogna t-elle, et elle s'étira, puis elle regarda autour d'elle. Tout était blanc, dans la pièce. Les murs, le sol, le lit… tout. Elle observa les alentours. Dans un coin, il y avait une table recouverte de langes sales, dans un autre une sorte de panier enveloppé dans une couverture incolore et lorsqu'elle posa le regard sur son lit, elle put constater l'insalubrité des housses de couettes et les flaques séchées d'une substance rougeâtre mélangée avec de l'eau.

Elle pâlit, et essaya de ne pas retomber sur son oreiller. Elle se souvenait de tout maintenant. Les contractions, ses propres cris, l'accouchement qui s'était fait dans la précipitation. Une peur soudaine la prit. Comment allait son bébé ?

Enfin, la jeune femme s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la pièce. A côté de son lit, une forme svelte et imposante était adossée au mur, dardant son regard sombre sur elle. Elle fut prise d'un malaise évident. Forcément, il n'allait pas la rater, après ça…

« Tu vas mieux ? »

Le ton était doucereux, s'efforçant d'être rassurant. Mais ce fut l'effet inverse qui agit sur elle. Par crainte, elle remonta ses draps jusqu'à son menton. Elle sentait le danger de loin, elle en était sûre…

Kratos sentit sa peine, et il resta là. Elle était terrifiée, c'était clair. La simple idée de devoir s'expliquer en face à face lui donnait envie de s'enfoncer dix mètres sous terre, et ne plus jamais exister dans le cœur des gens. Mais elle devait en passer par là, et il l'obligerait s'il le fallait à lui dire toute la vérité, absolument _toute_.

Afin de l'encourager, il entra directement dans le thème de la conversation qui s'ensuivrait :

« Il me semble que tu me dois des explications… à propos de ce qui est arrivé.

-Où est-il ? Où est l'enfant ? »

Un silence lourd s'ensuivit, puis le mercenaire baissa la tête, à son grand désarroi.

« Tu seras déçue de voir qu'il n'a pas survécu à l'accouchement. La façon dont il est mort demande beaucoup de réponses aux questions que se posent les gens en ce moment même. Depuis combien de temps est-ce comme ça ? »

Anna ne trouva pas un moyen de dériver du sujet, alors elle se laissa aller à cet interrogatoire malvenu, qu'elle savait nécessaire toutefois, car le monde ne se contenterait jamais d'un évènement sans un témoignage à l'appui. Les larmes de chagrin concernant la mort de son petit ne vinrent pas. Ses yeux étaient secs. Pourquoi cette nouvelle ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid ?

« Sept mois, répondit-elle. Je l'ai découvert après la dernière attaque des Désians contre nous. Tu te souviens que mon exsphère a brillé juste après, et que j'ai été prise de nausées ? J'ai compris alors de quoi il s'agissait, mais j'ai eu des doutes et je ne t'en ai pas fait part.

Elle marqua une pause. C'était un début d'explications.

-Et pourtant, même quand la réalité s'est imposée à tes yeux, tu t'es refusée à me révéler quoi que ce soit. Etait-ce par peur ? Tu ne me faisais pas confiance ? Ou alors était-ce pour une raison vraiment grave ?

-Les trois, avoua la jeune femme, sans hésiter. Je ne te connaissais pas, je ne savais pas de quoi tu étais capable jusqu'au bout et je ne voulais pas entraîner une mauvaise réaction de ta part. Aujourd'hui encore, je ne sais pas quoi penser de toi.

Le mercenaire l'observa attentivement. C'était donc ça… Mais savait-elle que cette méfiance aurait pu entraîner sa perte ? A voir l'état dans lequel elle était, on aurait dit que la mort l'avait frôlée de près.

-Durant le premier mois du voyage jusqu'au pic d'Hakonésia, j'ai été prise de crises de vomissements, de maladies violentes et de fatigues intenses. J'étais aussi constamment renfermée sur moi-même. J'avais la phobie de tout, je ne voulais pas me mélanger au reste du monde, surtout au moment où je savais que je possédais un secret terrible…

-Cet enfant était désiré ?

Anna rougit violemment à cette question impromptue.

-Je… je…

Soudain, elle fondit en larmes et se cacha le visage dans les draps.

-Non, à ce que je vois, poursuivit Kratos, imperturbable. Comment cela se fait-il que tu n'aies pas essayé de t'en débarrasser quand il en était encore temps ? »

C'était une question à laquelle elle ne pouvait répondre. Et ce pour une raison personnelle.

« Je… C'est parce que… pour une raison obscure, l'idée d'avorter m'était inconcevable, et puis… »

A nouveau, elle fut prise de hoquets incessants, et d'un haut-le-corps.

« Dans ce cas, je me demande quelque chose depuis un certain temps… Puisque tu ne voulais pas te débarrasser du nouveau-né, puis-je savoir qui était le père ? Peut-être que la connaissance de son identité t'empêchait de librement laisser tomber tes prochains devoirs maternels ? »

La rougeur sur les joues d'Anna s'accentua. C'était trop. Elle ne pouvait pas répondre à tout ça à la suite.

Un long, très long silence prit place dans la pièce, et sachant qu'Anna n'oserait jamais reprendre la parole en premier, Kratos parla à nouveau :

« Tu tiens donc à le protéger ? Il t'a menacée afin que tu ne révèles rien à personne ? Sait-il au moins qui il est désormais pour ton enfant ? Enfin, qui il était, l'espace d'un instant ? »

Non, cette fois, elle n'en pouvait plus. Nichant son visage une fois de plus dans les draps, les larmes coulèrent abondamment sur les joues cramoisies de la jeune femme. Devait-elle le dire maintenant ? Elle avait vraiment peur. Mais le pire, c'est que si elle révélait la réponse cruciale trop tardivement, la gravité de la chose serait amplifiée, et au point où elle en était, elle ne voulait pas en arriver là.

Après un nouveau gros blanc, elle commença à réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait dire d'une traite, marmonna des ébauches de discours, mais il fallait être claire et directe. Et Kratos attendait, tout ouï.

Finalement, elle s'en tint à dire tout en deux ou trois mots seuls. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit enfin la bouche pour dire à voix haute la cruelle déclaration, ses yeux bougèrent dans tous les sens, fixèrent la porte comme pour vérifier que personne n'écoutait derrière. Son interlocuteur hocha la tête, lui disant silencieusement qu'aucune syllabe de cette conversation ne sortirait jamais de cette chambre. Et elle lui fit confiance, une bonne fois pour toutes, pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre.

« C'est… » commença t-elle.

Un nom, un seul. Un unique. Rien devant, ni derrière. Une seule syllabe à prononcer, pourtant si difficile. Si… impossible. Un nom à donner envie de vomir, et c'était ce dont elle avait envie dès maintenant. Regardant Kratos résolument dans les yeux, comme pour le défier de ne pas la juger, elle inspira. Le suspense dura, trente secondes, une minute, une demi-heure ? Elle ne sut pas. Mais elle se rappellerait toujours ce qui s'était passé au moment où elle avait prononcé le fin mot de l'histoire.

« C'est Kvar. »

Pour Kratos, c'était comme si le sol s'était écroulé sous ses pieds, le ciel lui était tombé sur la tête avec le plafond ou la foudre lui était tombée dessus. En tout cas, aucune expression ne pouvait rivaliser avec sa perplexité toute naturelle au premier abord. Dans sa tête, toutes sortes de pensées défilèrent. Le temps d'assimiler cette vérité-là, les diverses expressions qui étaient capables d'orner son visage prirent place les unes après les autres. D'abord, l'incrédulité –lèvres qui se crispent, regard toujours plus neutre-, puis l'étonnement –yeux qui s'agrandissent légèrement, bouche qui s'ouvre en O-, et enfin, la pure et simple horreur. Anna baissa la tête, terrassée par la honte qu'on pouvait lire sur son visage. Au moment même où elle avait dit ces mots, tout courage l'avait quittée. Elle n'était plus elle-même, son corps ne lui appartenait plus. Elle voulait mourir, elle aurait voulu dépérir avec son bébé, cet enfant impur qui n'avait pas demandé à être conçu de cette manière, même s'il ne le saurait jamais. Pour la première fois depuis sa fausse-couche, la tristesse, le chagrin l'assaillit, le regret aussi. Elle avait abandonné son petit, elle l'avait tué à petit feu par ses propres moyens ces derniers mois. C'était pourtant un être minuscule, qui aurait mérité de vivre ne serait-ce que quelques années. Après tout, peut-être n'aurait-il pas hérité des gènes de son horrible père. Elle avait bien envisagé la possibilité de l'éduquer en cachette, de lui apprendre les choses de la vie comme à tout enfant normal, en ignorant ses véritables et ignobles origines. Peut-être lui aurait-il posé des questions sur son paternel, se serait-il imaginé une version, même loin de la réalité, de son portrait à sa sauce, en s'inspirant des traits de son propre visage. Mais penser à cet avenir désormais impossible d'accès était au-dessus de ses forces. Dès que Kratos, alias la tempête serait parti, elle trouverait un objet tranchant et se suiciderait, une bonne fois pour toutes –et il n'y aurait personne pour la regretter sûrement.

De son côté, le mercenaire réfléchissait à toute allure. C'était inimaginable… Kvar était-il capable de faire ça ? Son visage n'avait rien de séduisant, il avait toujours montré un certain charisme à sa façon, certes, mais aucune jeune femme assez saine d'esprit n'aurait osé s'approcher de lui. Et en se rappelant bien la façon dont Anna avait tremblé dès que le Cardinal s'approchait à moins d'un mètre, elle n'échappait pas à la règle, aussi marginale qu'elle était devenue soit-il. Il n'y avait donc qu'un seul scénario acceptable dans les règles de l'art… Mais là, c'était trop énorme pour qu'il l'accepte de lui-même.

« Ainsi donc… C'était ça ? Pendant tout ce temps, tu as tenu à me cacher ça ? »

La jeune femme ne pouvait pas mentir, même s'il aurait aimé. Elle n'avait sûrement pas la capacité de s'aventurer aussi loin dans les histoires à dormir debout. Il devait se faire à cette révélation, alors il s'aventura dans les détails, en ignorant les sanglots d'Anna.

« Dis-moi la vérité : si c'est vraiment ce qui s'est passé, comment as-tu pu l'accepter ? Tu étais sa prisonnière. As-tu accepté le fait qu'il t'ait… ? Où s'agirait-il… ? »

La jeune femme hocha doucement la tête de haut en bas à sa dernière question inachevée, et il pâlit. Non, ce ne pouvait pas être ça… Tout simplement sorti d'une imagination capable d'aller loin au-delà de ses limites. Mais il sut qu'elle ne mentait pas. En cette situation d'une gravité sans précédent, Anna ne dirait rien d'autre que la vérité.

« Sais-tu qu'il s'agit de quelque chose de très grave, et que cela t'aurait valu de…

-BIEN SÛR QUE JE LE SAIS ! »

Anna hurlait à présent. Le visage inondé, ses doigts frêles se crispant sur ses draps humides, elle trépignait, à présent. Après plusieurs hoquets et des tentatives de régularisation de sa respiration, elle parvint enfin à dire, plus doucement :

« Laisse, je… je… je vais tout dire, maintenant. »

Et sans laisser le temps à Kratos d'ouvrir la bouche, elle commença son récit.

Ce devait être fait, maintenant. Il fallait qu'elle raconte son calvaire à quelqu'un, une âme qui sache combien elle avait souffert durant toutes ces années. Elle commença par le moment de sa déportation à la Ferme Humaine d'Asgard, ce qu'elle avait subi dès son arrivée –autant dire, l'insertion de son exsphère à même la peau. Puis elle enchaîna sur à peu près tout, sans rien omettre. Durant toute son histoire, le mercenaire ne leva pas un sourcil, ne dit rien, resta de marbre même aux moments les plus traumatisants qu'elle aborda la voix tremblante. En même temps qu'elle était désespérée de ne pas le voir réagir, elle se soulageait intérieurement d'un grand poids, en trouvant une personne à l'écoute pourtant si près d'elle durant ces derniers mois.

Elle ignorait les conséquences qu'entraîneraient ses révélations, mais ce qui comptait, à présent, c'était qu'elle témoigne, qu'elle dise ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, qu'elle rejette ces choses qu'elle avait gardé au plus profond de son estomac avec effarouchement, en sachant que cela lui ferait énormément de mal. Mais là, pour la première fois, elle se sentait mieux, libérée, comme si pendant trop longtemps elle avait gardé le poids de son propre monde sur ses épaules.

Enfin, elle en arriva au point le plus crucial. Là, elle ne s'arrêta pas, elle passa au travers de la glace sans prendre le temps de respirer. Le plus dur était à passer, et l'essentiel était d'affronter ses terreurs.

Et lorsqu'elle parla enfin de leur rencontre, l'impression qu'il lui avait donnée, elle crut voir Kratos faire un mouvement brusque, puis, elle termina sur le traditionnel « tu connais la suite » dans un souffle. Un souffle de trop.

Elle remonta les couvertures juste au-dessus de sa tête et disparut dessous.

Désormais au courant du pourquoi du comment, Kratos resta raide devant le lit, fixant la masse tremblante d'un air vague, assimilant ces quatre vérités. Finalement, toujours sans rien dire, il contourna le meuble à pas feutrés et quitta la chambre sans le moindre commentaire.

Lorsque la porte eut claqué, Anna émergea de ses draps, et passa une main moite sur son visage, les yeux toujours emplis de larmes et de regret.

« Pardonne-moi, Kratos, pardonne-moi de tout ce que je te cause comme soucis. »

Son regard dériva vers le berceau recouvert d'un linceul blanc, et elle détourna la tête.

Elle ne voulait plus voir à quoi ressemblait son bébé. Il n'avait JAMAIS été son bébé, de toute façon.

OOOOOOOOOO

Kratos descendit les escaliers, le visage sombre, détermina Samira.

Elle s'en alla à sa rencontre, très inquiète de le voir ainsi.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que ça a donné ? »

Le mercenaire observa un instant la petite femme replète puis soupira.

« Alors… rien… je crois qu'elle veut seulement dormir, maintenant. »

Samira ne se satisfit pas de cette réponse, mais Kratos ne semblait pas apte pour le moment à se laisser aller à des questions toutes plus dérangeantes les unes que les autres.

« A voir ta tête, quelque chose s'est mal passé.

-Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que… je dois réfléchir un moment. Seul.

-Tu peux aller te coucher. On est tous épuisés, après cette drôle de soirée et cette journée de voyage. La chambre est là-haut, accorde-toi un moment de sommeil et après tu réfléchiras peut-être mieux. »

L'homme eut un rictus à cette déclaration. Comme s'il le pouvait, tiens…

« Non, l'air frais va me faire du bien. Et puis je ne pense pas que je serais capable de dormir.

-Après toutes ces nuits à faire des tours de garde avec nous et ton animal ? Tu ne somnoles donc jamais ?

-Non. »

Cette réponse tranchante fit mine de vexer Samira. Bien, s'il ne voulait rien lui dire…

« Dans ce cas, va dehors. Et restes-y pour le reste de la nuit, si ça t'arrange. »

Sans un mot, Kratos passa devant elle et le reste des voyageurs et ignora superbement tout le monde. Il passa le seuil de la porte qui menait vers l'extérieur et disparut dans son entrebâillement.

Samira soupira, jeta un coup d'œil à Aidan qui tentait tant bien que mal de calmer sa fille.

« Elle va mal, Anna ?

-Chut, ne dis pas ça, mon trésor. Il faut dormir, maintenant. Ouste.

-Mais j'ai pas sommeil ! »

Bien qu'amusée de cette petite scène, elle n'avait pas le cœur à ça. Enfin, la perspective d'une bonne nuit de sommeil l'arrangea, et elle marcha vers les escaliers à pas traînants, plongée dans ses pensées. Demain, peut-être, elle pourrait rendre une petite visite à la malade, et s'assurer qu'elle allait mieux… Oui, elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour cette dernière, et ne supportait pas de voir les gens qui lui étaient proches souffrir pour n'importe quelle raison.

Montant les escaliers, elle alla se coucher.


	14. Deuil et pardon

Je reposte un chapitre, après une semaine. Ces temps-ci je me sens motivée, et ce grâce à Disney et ses superbes chansons de films d'animations (actuellement j'écoute les versions anglaise et française de _Au plus noir de la nuit_ du film _Anastasia _avec Raspoutine et sa voix de taré. Un pur chef-d'oeuvre.)

Bref, passons. J'espère recevoir des reviews pour ce chapitre. En attendant, il me faut terminer le dernier et j'ai envie d'écrire une autre fiction bientôt. Mais je ne sais pas si ce sera sur ToS. Enfin, on verra bien.

Bonne lecture, en tout cas!

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Deuil et pardon**

_« Quand on donne naissance dans ce monde-là, c'est un peu comme si on donnait la mort dans un autre… »_

En sortant, l'air frais n'avait pas réussi à faire de bien à Kratos. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment même. La douleur, la colère, l'incompréhension ? Ou alors rien du tout ? Il n'avait pas réponse à ça.

Ce soir-là, le ciel était sans lune et les étoiles brillaient les unes après les autres, comme à tour de rôle. Les explications s'enchaînaient, et il n'arrivait pas à y trouver un bout. Les dernières révélations l'avaient bouleversé, un sentiment qu'il n'avait plus jamais ressenti depuis la mort de la sœur de Mithos. Cela faisait des millénaires qu'il n'avait pas passés autant de temps sur Terre en compagnie d'autres humains que lui. Et ses sentiments revenaient. Et cela lui faisait peur, car il ne se défaisait pas si facilement de son habitude à cacher ses émotions. Il se croyait déshumanisé, il avait tort, au final.

Qui aurait pu croire que pendant tout ce temps Anna vivait avec ce poids si lourd sur ses épaules ? C'était si… inattendu, soudain, affreux aussi. Tout s'était passé si vite, et dans des circonstances aggravantes, qui plus est. Il la revoyait encore, racontant son histoire au fur et à mesure tandis que les larmes mouillaient le lit. Ses immenses yeux écarquillés devenus sombres à force de pleurer. Ce visage maigre, amer et d'une pâleur striée de traces rosées. Ces cheveux trop longs, mous et humides de transpiration… Un spectacle qui inspirait la pitié, surtout la pitié. Cette jeune fille était traumatisée, il s'en était aperçu, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce n'était pas qu'à cause des tortures physiques et mentales des soldats Désians, surtout pas. Ce qu'elle avait vécu était bien pire, au sommet même de toute la cruauté dont un être vivant était capable. Avec un tel souvenir, il comprenait qu'elle ait voulu mettre fin à ses jours, et il regretta presque de ne pas l'avoir laissée faire le soir où elle était descendue dans les cuisines de l'auberges chercher un couteau.

Mais il était hors de question d'en arriver là. Kratos était en colère. En colère contre Anna, parce qu'elle lui avait caché son secret, mais aussi contre Kvar, et là plus que de raison, parce que sa barbarie et son imagination sans limite l'avait poussé à commettre cette horreur. Un esprit humain n'aurait pas été capable d'aller jusqu'ici, sauf cas exceptionnel, mais le fait qu'il ne fût qu'à demi humain le rendait de surcroît dangereux.

Les deux avaient joué le jeu, l'un sans montrer le moins du monde le moindre regret à son acte cruel, l'autre par peur et par honte d'être rejetée.

Trois fois ! Trois fois à la suite, durant toute une année. Et comment avait-elle fait pour supporter cela ? Etait-ce l'espérance qui la forçait à rester en vie ? Pourtant, lorsqu'il l'avait aidée à s'en sortir, elle n'avait pas eu l'air de prendre compte de cette liberté nouvelle. Elle n'en avait même pas profité à Asgard.

Cet esprit malade ne pouvait pas continuer à sévir, se dit Kratos, en pensant à Kvar. Pendant si longtemps lui et Yggdrassill avaient fermé les yeux sur ses agissements, mais maintenant qu'il voyait son environnement du point de vue d'un humain, il se rendait compte de ce qui se passait autour de lui, la peur qui animait les gens, la cruauté de ceux qui profitaient de la situation. Il savait que leur gouvernement était en décadence, mais Kratos n'imaginait que ce fut une catastrophe à ce point, surtout lorsqu'on ignore qu'on avait sous ses ordres un individu barbare, fou et cruel. Un tyran, en somme. Il était utile d'avoir cette personne dans son armée, mais lorsqu'elle se retournait contre vous, vous pouviez vous attendre au pire.

Le pire, c'était ce qui avait résulté à cette situation : conçu lors d'un viol, un enfant avait failli voir le jour, et qui sait ce qui se serait déroulé par la suite ? En pensée, Kratos était soulagé de savoir que le bébé n'avait pas survécu. Après tout, il aurait bien pu hériter de certaines caractéristiques de son père, très négatives pour la plupart. Un second Kvar, personne n'en voulait. S'il connaissait ses origines, cet enfant en souffrirait toute sa vie, ou, au contraire, tirerait profit en asseyant une nouvelle forme de tyrannie sur le monde.

Ce n'était pas l'avis d'Anna. Elle avait mis sa propre vie en danger pour accoucher d'un être indésirable et potentiellement dangereux. A quoi bon se méfier d'un bébé ? Certes, mais lorsqu'on connaissait son ascendance, il fallait être sur ses gardes.

Anna… Elle n'avait pas eu conscience de la gravité de sa situation. Frappée d'un violent traumatisme, cela l'avait conduite à faire n'importe quoi. A commencer par lui cacher cette horreur… Comment avait-elle pu ? Pourquoi s'était-elle mise dans la tête qu'elle pouvait vivre avec cela ? Aucun être humain normalement composé n'aurait pu aller jusque là. Elle était devenue folle, de douleur, de peur, personne ne savait.

Il ne pouvait pas la comprendre. Il ne pourrait jamais connaître la raison qui l'avait poussée à garder l'enfant –un garçon, s'il avait bien regardé- et à attendre jusqu'au moment fatidique. Elle essayait sûrement de croire qu'elle pourrait changer la donne du destin, de démontrer que la progéniture d'un mal pouvait très bien choisir le bien. Kratos n'en était pas si sûr. Il s'appuyait beaucoup sur la fameuse expression « tel père tel fils ». Cette conviction le dégoûtait.

Et pourtant… il n'avait pas l'impression que sa mission s'achevait là. Malgré les évènements, il devait l'amener saine et sauve chez le nain à Isélia. Il ferait tout pour la ménager au mieux, même si leur relation serait encore plus altérée qu'auparavant, alors qu'elle n'en était qu'à un statut embryonnaire.

A partir de maintenant, il ferait pression sur elle pour qu'elle lui dise tout ce qui devait être avoué. Inéluctablement, obligatoirement. C'était pour son bien…

Depuis quand cherchait-il le bien des autres ?

Là n'était pas la question. La rage de tuer naissait en son cœur. L'envie de faire payer à Kvar son crime, de lui faire subir la souffrance au même degré qu'il l'avait fait subir à Anna, de faire couler son sang impur… Ce qu'il pouvait avoir envie d'assassiner en ce moment même. Si seulement il pouvait saisir cette occasion maintenant !

Lorsqu'il rentrerait au Cruxis après avoir escorté Anna, il se vengerait. C'était promis, dût-il attendre dix ans, vingt ans, un siècle même. Sa rancœur ne s'éteindrait jamais tant qu'il n'aurait pas fait son œuvre de mort.

Il lui apprendrait à respecter la vie des autres, en le réduisant à néant à tout jamais en enfer.

Une aura familière se fit sentir soudain à quelques mètres. Il grinça des dents. S'il avait bien envie d'être seul, c'était maintenant, et il n'autorisait pas qu'on le dérange dans son intimité. Il se retourna :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » dit-il, d'un ton neutre mais glacial.

L'intrus s'arrêta à quelques mètres.

« Kratos… murmura t-il.

-Mithos ne m'aura plus dans ses rangs tant que je n'aurai pas atteint le but que je me suis fixé. Va t-en. J'ai autre chose à faire.

-Ce n'est pas pour cela que je viens te voir, » trancha Yuan.

Ce dernier franchit la distance qui le séparait de son ancien compagnon et se tint en face de lui.

« Ton cœur et ton aura sont sombres, si sombres que nous sentons tous ta rancune et ta colère. J'en ai été le premier inquiété et suis descendu sur terre avant même que Mithos ne me le demande. Comment as-tu pu en arriver là, alors qu'il y a quelques mois encore, toi et Kvar vous entendiez à peu près comme supérieur et subordonné ?

-Comment pouvons-nous continuer à vivre avec une telle pourriture sous nos ordres ?

-Kratos ! Nous n'avons guère le choix. Kvar est un atout dans notre armée. Si nous le chassions maintenant, il aura tout le temps de nous renverser si la soif de vengeance le prenait. Et il faut que nous le maîtrisions quoi qu'il arrive, en cas de révolte…

-L'avons-nous maîtrisé, à propos de ce qu'il a fait ? »

Yuan eut un air triste et fatigué, comme si quatre mille ans d'éveil l'avait plus marqué que n'importe lequel de ses compagnons. En lisant dans le cœur de son grand ami, il put lire toute la rage et le sentiment d'échec qu'il pouvait y trouver. Kratos le laissa volontiers pénétrer sa pensée et il sut alors la véritable cause de sa colère –une vérité atroce, il est vrai. Revenant dans le monde réel, le demi-elfe le fixa avec lassitude.

« On ne peut pas dire que ce soit surprenant de sa part.

-Mais il l'a violée ! Kvar a violé Anna !

-Je comprends Kratos, mais… On ne peut pas le punir de cette façon-là. Même dans la mort, il continuera à ne rien regretter.

-C'est un monstre ! Une pourriture ! Un déchet ! »

Le mercenaire sentait qu'il pouvait dire toutes les insultes du monde à propos de Kvar, aucune d'entre elles ne l'affecterait le moins du monde, mais cela le soulageait intérieurement.

Yuan laissa passer ce déferlement de colère sans broncher, puis demanda :

« D'une certaine manière, elle avait raison de penser qu'elle pouvait le garder, Kratos. Chaque être est unique, le fait qu'il fût la progéniture de Kvar ne prouve pas pour autant qu'il héritera du même goût pour la violence et la cruauté que son père. Il pouvait peut-être choisir le bien, faire de grandes choses… »

Continuant de discourir, Yuan enchaîna :

« Cet enfant n'a même pas prouvé qu'il pouvait être lui-même un monstre. Même si…

-Même si quoi ?

-Même si le sang des demi-elfes ne se mélange pas facilement à celui des humains. La puissance phénoménale de l'exsphère se nourrissant de l'âme d'Anna de surcroît, il avait une chance sur mille de survivre. Angelus s'est approprié le mana qui animait le fœtus et cela a provoqué une fausse-couche chez elle. Et son sang était inapte. Je plains ce pauvre petit.

-Il vaut mieux qu'il soit mort. S'il commettait dans l'avenir des crimes, cela est mieux que de le tuer.

-On ne peut pas choisir de naître ou de mourir, tout comme on ne choisit pas ses parents. Si ça se trouvait, le destin de cet enfant était déjà programmé afin qu'il fasse de grandes choses. Imagine que ce soit lui le héros qui instaurera un jour une grande paix dans le monde pour l'éternité ? Dans le cœur des gens, il aurait eu largement sa place.

-Tu insinues que Kvar est capable de faire des choses bien ?

-Je n'insinue rien, et je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que Kvar a un bon côté. Il a choisi depuis longtemps son camp. On ne peut rien y changer. »

Kratos ne répondit plus rien.

« Elle va survivre, ne t'inquiète pas, elle se remettra. Tu seras capable de lui faire oublier ses cauchemars. Si elle doit mourir, ce sera ton travail de la rendre heureuse. Répare les foulures que Kvar a faites dans son cœur, tente au moins de l'accepter tel qu'on l'a faite maintenant. Il n'y aura peut-être pas que des lambeaux dans ce qui lui restera d'âme. Elle a des sentiments, essaie de les comprendre, d'accord ?

-Tu es donc résigné à me laisser avec elle ?

-Si l'envie te reprend de revenir au cas où de notre côté, à par ça, je n'ai pas le choix. »

Pour la première fois depuis leur entrevue, Kratos sourit. Un rictus vague et un peu tordu, c'est vrai, mais au moins un semblant de sourire.

« Merci. »

Yuan acquiesça, puis ils décidèrent de bavarder pour le reste de la nuit. Même s'il sentait encore la colère de son compagnon, et qu'il songeait avec tristesse que la soif de vengeance qui l'animait ne s'éteindrait plus jamais, et tout ça à cause d'une femme…

OOOOOOOOOO

Samira, tôt ce matin-là, se leva prestement de son lit, et se décida à aller rendre visite à Anna, en chemise de nuit.

Traversant le couloir tandis que les rayons du soleil éclairaient le plancher en bois bien nettoyé, elle se dirigea résolument vers la porte du fond, fermée alors que les autres étaient légèrement entrouvertes, et lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit dans un grincement plutôt doux et passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement, elle trouva la jeune femme réveillée, assise sur son séant et regardant par l'unique fenêtre de la chambre blanche par laquelle le jour filtrait. Les draps avaient été remplacés, ce qui faisait paraître le lit beaucoup plus propre. Et Anna avait même accepté de se troquer ses habits de voyage contre une robe immaculée, ce qui la faisait paraître un peu plus paisible qu'avant, et aussi plus belle. C'était étonnant, vu qu'elle n'avait jamais essayé de passer pour une grande beauté, auparavant. Sa vision était plus agréable à regarder, en tout cas.

Quand elle entra, la convalescente tourna la tête.

« Bonjour, dit doucement et gentiment Samira.

-Bonjour.

-Comment vas-tu ?

-Un peu mieux… peut-être… »

Anna avait l'air égaré.

« Tu voudras manger quelque chose, après ? J'ai passé toute la nuit à penser à toi, même dans mes rêves ! »

La voyageuse émit un rire étouffé, et sa voisine sourit légèrement.

« D'accord, un petit quelque chose, alors. J'ai un petit creux.

-C'est bien. Il faut que tu manges, c'est pour ton bien. Tu es si maigre ! Il faut que tu reprennes un poids convenable…

-Oui, oui, inutile de me le dire, c'est agaçant d'entendre ça à chaque fois.

-Ah, ah, tu es plus encline à rire maintenant, je crois. »

Anna étira paisiblement ses lèvres. Ses joues flasques tremblaient un peu, mais sinon, tout allait bien… pour le moment… Samira devint subitement plus sérieuse.

« Tu auras envie de quelques occupations après ? Je sais qu'il faut que tu te reposes afin de récupérer, mais comme souvent quand on n'arrive pas à dormir et qu'on s'ennuie, je pense qu'il faudrait prévoir une petite activité, histoire d'oublier ses soucis… Un livre, peut-être ?

-D'accord, ce ne serait pas de refus… » approuva la jeune femme, la voix altérée.

Samira acquiesça, puis, après un blanc de quelques minutes pendant lequel la nomade ménageait un peu sa compagne, elle l'observa alors d'un air triste, se mordant la lèvre tandis que ses yeux faisaient des allées et venues entre Anna et le berceau recouvert d'un suaire blanc. La jeune mère endeuillée, agacée qu'elle n'aborde pas directement le sujet, y entra aussitôt, afin de pouvoir en finir vite fait :

« Vas-y, parle, présente-moi toutes tes condoléances pour cet accouchement raté. Je n'en suis plus à ça près, maintenant. »

Etonnée par l'agressivité dans sa voix, Samira hésita, puis se jeta à l'eau :

« D'accord… Tu sais, je trouve ça vraiment regrettable. Si tu… Enfin, si tu m'avais au moins fait part de ta grossesse, j'aurais pu t'aider… Je t'assure que je n'aurais pas posé de questions indiscrètes. J'aide toujours mes amis, ce n'est pas mon genre de les juger. Alors…

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux en savoir ?

-Ce que je peux en savoir, c'est que les accouchements, ça me connaît. Je suis l'aînée d'une fratrie de huit enfants. »

Anna retint une exclamation.

« Eh oui, sourit son interlocutrice d'un air amusé. J'ai même aidé ma mère à mettre au monde les petits derniers de ma famille, lorsque mon père n'a plus été là pour nous aider. Il est parti depuis longtemps, maintenant… Enfin, ce n'est pas la peine de s'attendrir… Tout ça pour te dire que tu t'es passée d'une belle occasion d'être aidée. »

Anna baissa la tête, ses mains se crispèrent sur ses draps. Comment pouvait-elle lui dire ? Elle ne pouvait pas crier sous tous les toits un secret qu'elle avait pris tant de soins à cacher, surtout lorsqu'elle connaissait le fin fond de l'histoire. Surtout qu'elle n'avait jamais su pourquoi elle s'était préservée de toute confidence à quelqu'un de confiance. L'un d'eux aurait pu l'aider, c'est vrai… Mais sa négligence avait causé une mort, et pas n'importe laquelle… celle d'un prématuré.

Les larmes avaient cessé de couler. Elle n'éprouvait plus rien à l'égard de la chair de sa chair, et la chair d'une autre chair… Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait avoir envie de vomir !

Si elle avait voulu le garder, c'était pour lui octroyer une chance de vivre, une possibilité de vie dans ce monde de cauchemar… Après tout, n'était-elle pas sa mère pour décider de la vie et de la mort sur lui ? Ce droit ne lui plaisait pas, elle aurait aimé avoir le choix. Mais elle ne l'avait pas eu, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle avait inconsciemment refusé de prendre des responsabilités. Mais pourtant, elle aurait pu se montrer digne de ce petit cœur qui n'avait pu battre bien longtemps… Elle n'avait pas été exemplaire, et ce dès le début… Les maladies, le voyage avaient été les facteurs de son échec parental. Elle ne devait pas se surmener, elle l'avait fait, pour la simple raison qu'elle voulait se convaincre que ce handicap n'altèrerait pas son mental. En sachant qu'un autre être vivant avait vécu en elle, et qu'elle l'avait tué à petit feu à cause de son inconscience… le chagrin l'assaillit subitement.

Elle était une tueuse, elle avait sûrement commis un infanticide… Ce sentiment qu'elle éprouvait, était-ce la culpabilité ? La… la sensation de l'amour maternel qui naissait en son cœur ?

Impossible !

Cet enfant n'était pas le fils qu'elle avait voulu avoir, et surtout pas de _lui_. Elle aurait préféré vivre sa vie avec Andrew, lui donner à lui et à personne d'autre une belle descendance, être sa femme pour toujours… Pourquoi ces souvenirs rejaillissaient si soudainement ?

Le passé était révolu, elle devait vivre avec le présent.

Elle songea tout de même à ce que lui aurait dit Andrew en ce moment même : lui l'aurait comprise, accompagnée, pardonnée s'il l'avait fallu. Il aurait su que rien n'était sa faute, il l'aurait consolée, rassurée, aimée… elle regrettait tellement sa douce présence.

Son cœur lui appartenait encore. Il faudrait quelqu'un d'assez téméraire pour l'arracher des mains du défunt.

Son cœur était resté auprès de la tombe de son amour, et bien malin celui qui irait le rechercher.

Elle sentait son mal-être poindre, c'est pourquoi elle remonta ses genoux jusqu'à son menton, histoire de se dire qu'elle n'était pas seule une fois de plus… Juste entourée de gens différents.

« Anna ? Tu sais, moi je te pardonne déjà, lui dit Samira. Je comprends que tu te sentes coupable, mais sache que quoi qu'il arrive, il y aura toujours des gens pour te soutenir… Ne perds pas espoir, je te prie ! »

Ces paroles rassurèrent définitivement la jeune femme, qui sourit timidement à son amie.

Puis celle-ci lui posa soudainement une question :

« Comment aurais-tu voulu l'appeler, s'il avait pu vivre plus longtemps ? »

Anna dévisagea sa voisine avec stupéfaction, étonnée qu'elle posât cette question. Le prénom… Elle n'y avait pas songé avec le temps, et pourtant, c'était la première chose dont on devait se soucier lorsqu'on allait mettre au monde un enfant.

Réfléchissant, elle se demanda quel prénom choisir. Un qui lui rappellerait son doux passé rejeté, afin qu'elle ne se sente pas trop seule… Peut-être un être qui lui avait été proche ? Sûrement pas Andrew. Il lui avait fait comprendre une fois qu'il était hors de question qu'un des héritiers d'Anna, si elle ne se mariait pas avec lui, ne porte son prénom. Rejeté, donc, mais pourtant, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait envie de lui rendre hommage… Tant pis.

Un autre prénom lui revint en tête. Assez noble, rassurant, qui rappelait pleins de souvenirs chaleureux. Oui, c'était ce prénom qu'elle devait choisir. Sans hésiter, elle prononça à voix haute :

« Edward. C'était le nom de mon père. Je souhaiterais qu'il porte son prénom. »

C'était le meilleur et seul cadeau qu'elle pouvait donner au petit défunt et un bel hommage à son paternel disparu.

Samira eut un splendide sourire, ne rajouta rien d'autre par la suite que :

« Je vais demander un enterrement digne de ce nom cet après-midi, avec ce nom, afin qu'on n'oublie le passage bref mais mémorable de ce petit dans ce monde-là. »

Et Anna acquiesça, reconnaissante envers sa compagne.

« Je reviens. Je vais t'apporter des livres. Tu voudras que je te raconte une histoire ou tu préfères lire toute seule ?

-Je te dirais quand j'aurais envie de t'entendre, l'informa Anna, de sa voix si douce.

-D'accord. »

Joyeusement, Samira sortit de la chambre et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une pile de livres dans la main.

« J'en ai apporté plus que prévu, mais c'est pour éviter que tu t'ennuies… Tu aimes lire, n'est-ce pas ?

-A la folie, assura sa voisine, heureuse d'avoir une présence aussi réchauffante dans ce décor trop froid auprès d'elle.

-Je vais en bas, préparer un petit-déjeuner. Si tu veux feuilleter quelques pages en m'attendant… »

Anna acquiesça et Samira quitta à nouveau la chambre.

La chambre redevint à nouveau vide de toute chaleur humaine et elle soupira. S'il n'y avait pas eu une personne aussi compréhensive qu'elle… elle se sentirait très seule. Mais étrangement, après un échange, elle se sentait mieux.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pile des cinq livres que Samira avait délicatement posés sur la table de chevet, et tendit le bras pour en saisir un. L'odeur du papier… Elle n'avait plus effleuré un seul livre depuis si longtemps… Elle se demanda si elle avait encore la capacité de déchiffrer les lettres. Elle lut le titre de la première de couverture : c'était un livre de prières. Typique des Maisons du Salut.

Le deuxième livre avait pour titre, marqué en gras et lettres dorées : _les contes des mille voix du monde. _Révélateur… Cela lui procurerait sûrement un grand bien de se replonger dans les histoires de son enfance…

Les trois derniers livres étaient une trilogie. Le premier se nommait : _Les préludes de la Guerre de Kharlan, _le second _Les chroniques de la Guerre de Kharlan, _et le dernier tome portait un titre assez intéressant : _Aux prémices d'une nouvelle guerre. _

L'histoire de la Guerre de Kharlan retracée en trois tomes. Assez spécial. Très instructif, en fin de compte, si elle voulait s'informer sur les origines de ce qu'était devenu le monde maintenant.

Pour passer le temps, elle opta pour le livre de contes. Mais lorsqu'elle feuilleta les pages, la vision des lettres lui fut floue. Elle essaya de focaliser son attention sur le premier mot de l'histoire, mais impossible d'en comprendre le sens. Cela lui demandait des efforts particuliers, et elle était si épuisée qu'elle en pleura presque. Elle n'arrivait pas à lire ! Elle avait perdu cette capacité si précieuse avec le temps! Par la Déesse… Après vaines tentatives, la malheureuse jeta le livre à l'autre bout de la pièce, et reposa sa tête sur ses genoux, pleurant à chaudes larmes. C'était fini, maintenant. Elle avait perdu jusqu'à son plus infime bonheur… Qu'allait-elle pouvoir devenir, maintenant ?

A la fin, elle se rassura : de toute façon, savoir lire ne l'aiderait pas dans cette grande affaire. C'était perdu d'avance. Et ça ne servait plus à rien. Elle n'était plus rien. Elle était juste bonne à plus grand-chose.

Samira revint avec un plateau de petit-déjeuner et son sourire chaleureux, elle poussa la porte et pénétra dans la chambre. Avec toute la serviabilité dont une serveuse était capable, elle déposa le repas sur le lit à côté d'Anna et s'aperçut qu'il manquait un livre à la pile dérangée par la jeune femme.

« Mais où est-il passé ? Ah, voilà… »

Elle alla récupérer l'ouvrage aux pages un peu cornées à cause du choc et jeta un coup d'œil réprobateur à son amie :

« On ne t'a jamais appris à respecter les livres ? Ecoute, même s'ils te font horreur à force, ce n'est pas une raison pour les maltraiter de cette façon… »

Elle fut surprise de voir les yeux un peu rougis de sa voisine mais ne dit rien. Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit.

« Peux-tu me raconter une histoire, n'importe laquelle ? demanda Anna.

-Bien sûr, si ça te fait plaisir… »

Rassurée de voir qu'une fois de plus la convalescente ne le rejetait pas, elle commença sa lecture, d'une voix douce, entraînante, et maternelle…

OOOOOOOOOO

L'enterrement fut célébré l'après-midi, en silence, avec peu de gens autour. Enveloppée dans sa cape, Anna écoutait le prêtre qui faisait l'office vaguement, les yeux quelquefois fixés sur la tombe et regardant ailleurs, à la recherche d'une silhouette familière, mais aucune trace de lui. Ailleurs… son absence la soulageait.

Lorsqu'à la fin des funérailles on enterra le bébé enveloppé dans son minuscule suaire, elle éclata en sanglots, car c'était comme si avec lui un morceau brisé de son cœur s'en allait dans la tombe de fortune creusée en hâte.

Et lorsque tout fut définitivement terminé, elle monta dans sa chambre et n'en sortit plus que jusqu'à l'heure du départ.

OOOOOOOOOO

Le petit groupe monta dans la caravane tandis que les derniers préparatifs se faisaient dans l'agitation et l'empressement. Après quelques semaines, la troupe avait fini par lever l'ancre et Loïc surveillait chaque fait et geste de ses compagnons, un sourire léger aux lèvres. Kratos était à ses côtés.

Après quelques mots échangés avec Joachim à propos de matériel à emmener pour faire des sculptures, il se laissa aborder par le mercenaire :

« Tu n'es pas excité de connaître de nouveaux horizons, toi ? s'exclama t-il joyeusement d'une voix de petit garçon qui lui seyait bizarrement.

-Pas plus que ça, avoua son voisin. A vrai dire, je suis mercenaire. J'ai déjà parcouru le monde plus d'une fois…

-Tu as de la chance. Moi je voudrais en faire le tour plus de fois qu'il n'y a d'étoiles dans le ciel la nuit ! »

Kratos leva la tête vers le ciel, le fixant presque avec nostalgie.

« Le ciel aussi, nous pourrions le parcourir…

-Ca c'est une bonne idée ! Comme ça lorsque la terre nous aura révélé tous ses secrets, le ciel nous en dira plus sur lui ! »

Loïc avait la joie d'un adolescent assoiffé de connaissances. Le mercenaire en fut presque attendri, mais il n'en montra rien, comme à son habitude.

Isis passa devant eux en traînant une petite remorque jusqu'à son père qui la saisit et la chargea dans la caravane. Puis elle fit demi-tour et rentra dans la Maison du Salut. Samira n'apparut pas dans la cour. Elle devait certainement être en train de faire des échanges à l'intérieur.

« Elle fait toujours ça lorsque nous faisons escale quelque part, expliqua Loïc. Le troc, c'est sa passion, et tout ce qu'elle trouve, elle l'échange contre d'autres objets qui peuvent avoir une quelconque valeur à ses yeux sans toutefois coûter de l'argent. »

Il sourit.

« Elle déteste l'argent. Elle pense que dans un univers parallèle, nous pourrions parfaitement vivre sans. Un peu tiré par les cheveux, son raisonnement, non ? »

Kratos regarda ailleurs. Partout il y avait des gens qui s'affairaient. Certains comme eux s'en allaient, d'autres regardaient le paysage au loin d'un air d'envie comme s'ils souhaitaient eux aussi rejoindre l'horizon et d'autres encore lisaient ou profitaient du soleil qui tapait aussi fort que les autres jours.

Enfin, elle apparut. Frêle dans sa tunique, quoiqu'un peu plus en forme qu'avant, un faible sourire aux lèvres lorsque Isis passa sa petite menotte dans sa main droite et soutenue de l'autre côté par Samira, elle s'enveloppa dans sa cape et alla vers la caravane. Son visage avait retrouvé un semblant de couleurs, et elle savait marcher, même si ses pas étaient hésitants. Entourée de présences rassurantes, elle paraissait plus heureuse.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et celui de Kratos s'assombrit. Anna détourna les yeux avec gêne, se laissa guider par ses deux compagnes qui l'aidèrent à grimper à bord du véhicule et disparut à l'intérieur. Isis la rejoignit mais Samira mit seulement la tête dans la caravane pour leur dire quelque chose avant de la ressortir et de rejoindre le duo d'hommes qui patientaient à côté afin de s'assurer du bon déroulement des opérations.

Loïc remarqua des objets qu'elle tenait dans la main.

« Tu échanges tes choses contre des livres toi maintenant ? »

Samira rougit.

« Disons seulement que ce sont des distractions pour le voyage. Anna a l'air de bien aimer les histoires, je fais ça pour elle.

-Nous pouvons voir de quoi il s'agit ? » demanda aimablement son camarade tandis que Kratos l'observait étrangement.

Elle accepta. Parmi les quatre ouvrages qu'elle avait pris, trois intéressèrent le mercenaire et le nomade :

« Hum… _Les témoignages de la Guerre de Kharlan…_Tout ça en trois volumes…C'est marrant, ce n'est pas le genre de trucs que tu apprécies, d'habitude, non ? Je me souviens que tu disais que l'Histoire, ça ne servait à rien.

-Comment ça, j'ai dit ça, moi ?

-Aussi loin que je me souvienne. »

Kratos saisit le premier tome de la trilogie et observa le titre puis la quatrième de couverture où s'étendaient des extraits de textes accompagnés d'explications. Le livre paraissait très ancien.

« Ca t'intéresse, Kratos ? Anna m'a dit que l'Histoire la rendait curieuse. Je pensais que ça lui ferait du bien de s'instruire un peu durant le voyage. Enfin, si seulement elle le pouvait toute seule…

-Comment ça ? s'étonna Loïc.

-Elle a perdu sa capacité de lecture, je crois… Elle ne peut plus lire que les grosses lettres, et encore, ça lui est difficile. »

Le mercenaire leva la tête alors que le visage de Samira devenait grave.

« Je ne connais rien de son passé, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est déroulé avant notre rencontre, mais je me pose de plus en plus de questions. Vous ne croyez pas que vous nous cachez beaucoup trop de choses, tous les deux ? »

Un silence gênant s'installa sur le groupe, rattrapé par Loïc :

« Tu sais, Samira, on a chacun nos secrets. Il n'est jamais bon de chercher trop loin dans les cachotteries des autres. On a nos raisons. Aidan ne nous a d'ailleurs jamais dit pourquoi sa femme avait cette drôle de pierre incrustée à même la peau…

-Quoi ? » s'exclama Kratos.

Les deux compagnons le fixèrent d'un air surpris.

« La femme d'Aidan était mal en point et avait un étrange cristal rouge dans la poitrine lorsqu'ils nous ont rejoints. Peu après, elle était morte, et il a conservé la pierre. Mais il ne nous a jamais expliqué d'où ça venait ni ce qu'il en a fait par la suite. En tout cas, dès qu'il l'a pris, il n'a plus exhibé cette chose bizarre…

-D'ailleurs, quand on y pense, Anna aussi avait la même pierre sur la peau. »

L'homme barbu la dévisagea avec des yeux ronds.

« Comment ?

-Je l'ai remarquée quand elle a fait sa fausse-couche. Son bras était nu et c'était inséré sur le dos de sa main. C'était affreux, ça brillait ardemment et les veines aux alentours étaient longues, étendues et aussi grosses que des petits tuyaux… C'est vraiment malsain, ces choses-là. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elles te font mais elles portent malheur.

-Tu as bien raison.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, » approuva Kratos.

Il était devenu livide, si bien qu'il changea de conversation :

« Les préparatifs sont faits, n'est-ce pas ? Nous devrions partir.

-Oh, évidemment, se rappela Loïc, en se frappant le front. Il est temps ! »

Et, comme si la conversation était d'ores et déjà oubliée, il héla toute sa troupe pour annoncer le départ.

Entre Isis qui hurlait parce qu'elle avait soi-disant oublié quelque chose à la dernière minute, son père qui la rassurait immédiatement en lui disant que tout était embarqué, et Samira qui le regardait d'un air soupçonneux, Kratos observait discrètement le père et la fille qui se chamaillaient tous les deux sur des broutilles. Le fait de maintenant en connaître un peu plus sur eux le convainquit qu'il devait approfondir ses recherches. Afin de connaître le point de vue d'un être humain par rapport au gouvernement qui les tyrannisait sans qu'ils s'en rendent véritablement compte. Il prit les trois volumes de la trilogie dans le creux de ses bras et siffla Noïshe, qui galopa en jappant joyeusement près de lui. A lui aussi, il aurait quelques questions à poser… Les animaux possédaient un sixième sens, et si Noïshe avait été au courant à propos d'Anna et qu'il ne lui avait rien dit… le mercenaire aviserait.

Tout en douceur et en lenteur, la caravane s'ébranla et le groupe put partir. Il grimpa sur le dos de son compagnon de route et devança la troupe, seul à l'avant.

OOOOOOOOOO

« Tu veux que je te raconte une histoire ce soir ? demanda Samira, à Anna.

-Moi je veux bien ! Moi je veux bien ! scanda Isis, en dansant sur le sol de la caravane avant de perdre l'équilibre à cause du mouvement et d'atterrir sur les fesses en riant.

-Ce n'est pas à toi que je pose la question, tête de linotte !

-Laisse, Samira, dit Anna, avec douceur, en entraînant la fillette sur ses genoux, elle aussi a le droit de donner son avis… Quel genre d'histoire voudrais-tu nous lire ?

-Alors… sourit la jeune femme ronde, alors qu'Isis chantonnait à tue-tête des comptines que son père lui fredonnait joliment le soir, il s'agit d'un conte, et… Ah mais tais-toi ! »

La petite éclata de rire.

-Elle est incorrigible ! Enfin bon… Je disais que c'était un conte… Ca te dit quelque chose, Isis ?

-C'est quoi ! C'est quoi !

-Bon… soupira Samira, tandis que leur voisine éclatait de rire à leur tour. Que direz-vous de _La pierre du vieux sage _?

-La quoi ? s'exclama Anna, le regard interrogateur.

-Oh oui ! C'est mon préféré, celui-là ! Lis-le, lis-le ! claironna Isis, un sourire large s'étendant jusqu'à ses oreilles.

-Au même titre que tous les autres, grinça leur amie, ironiquement. Alors je commence, puisque le choix est adopté à l'unanimité… Allons donc… »

Elle feuilleta le volume à la recherche de la page en se basant sur le sommaire. Enfin, elle poussa une exclamation satisfaite :

« Là voilà ! Donc c'est parti ! »

Isis s'arrêta subitement de chanter, Anna la cala sur ses genoux et un silence sentencieux s'abattit dans la caravane tandis que la voix douce et merveilleusement bien accordée de Samira s'élevait, entraînant tout doucement au cœur même de l'histoire :

_« C'était une fois ou un jeune homme, que tout le monde considérait comme fou, s'en alla par quelque fantaisie en voyage trouver le seul être au monde qui saurait l'accepter tel qu'il est. Ce jeune garçon, simplet, heureux comme un enfant insouciant, et pourtant si solitaire, rêvait de pouvoir se partager avec quelqu'un d'autre, trouver une « moitié » qui lui conviendrait… »_

Bercée par la douce mélodie de la voix, Anna commença par fermer les yeux tout en écoutant docilement, se balançant de droite à gauche, au grand contentement d'Isis qui lui jeta un coup d'œil ravi et reconnaissant.

_« …Bien hélas, sur son chemin de vie, il se perdit. Par malheur, un mauvais démon lui avait indiqué la route qui se terminait en cul-de-sac, et d'où on ne revenait jamais. Aussi naïf et crédule qu'il puisse être, il n'avait pas écouté la douce voix de son Ange Gardien, et cette dernière ne lui parvenait plus dans la prison où il se retrouvait. Désemparé, il commença à prier les esprits, puis à tenter de revenir sur ses pas. Mais le chemin était embourbé et il finissait toujours au point de départ… »_

Cette histoire, c'était un peu la sienne, songea tristement Anna. Ce chemin où elle s'était enfoncée, elle luttait pour le franchir depuis ses dix-sept ans, et elle n'y était jamais encore parvenue. Si ça se trouvait, elle n'y arriverait jamais. Elle se ballotta de plus belle pour éviter de réfléchir.

_« Puis un jour qu'il tentait à nouveau de franchir le barrage, un vieux sage le rejoignit dans le sens inverse et lui demanda :_

_-Que souhaites-tu le plus au monde pour avoir envie de rejoindre ta vie d'avant que tu as tantôt abandonnée ?_

_Le jeune homme éclata en sanglots._

_-Si seulement je pouvais trouver la seule personne au monde qui me comprenne et me guide !_

_Le vieil homme eut un sourire étrange, magique, mystérieux. Puis il s'avança vers lui et lui demanda de tendre la main. Et dans sa paume il déposa, à la grande surprise du garçon, une pierre rosée et lumineuse._

_-Ceci t'est donné parce que ton cœur réclame quelque chose qui saura le rendre pur. Ce présent t'aidera à trouver le bout de la route…_

_Et le vieux sorcier disparut. »_

Anna se demanda si cette histoire, inventée des siècles auparavant, ne lui était pas directement dédiée, à elle ou d'autres personnes. Et puis, cette pierre, et si…

_« Le garçon s'aventura alors sur le passage marécageux qui faisait office de barrière et fut étonné de voir qu'il pouvait le franchir aisément en invoquant une barque qui rama seule jusqu'à la rive voisine. Et ce fut ainsi qu'il abandonna derrière lui la prison qui l'avait si longtemps retenu alors qu'il tentait en vain de s'évader._

_Il regagna son chemin de vie et revit avec joie son Ange Gardien qui l'accueillit avec ferveur et lui indiqua la route à suivre. Et durant tout le trajet, il resta imperturbable face au pouvoir des mauvais démons, et ce grâce à la pierre qui brillait dans sa main, pas plus grosse qu'un poing…_

_Il rencontra au bout de sa quête un paysage magnifique, tant recherché par le bonheur humain, mais possible d'accès qu'à ceux qui avaient le cœur vraiment pur malgré toutes les souffrances et les épreuves qu'ils avaient dû affronter... Et la pierre rougeoya alors avec tant de superbe qu'il la serra contre son cœur… »_

Anna et Isis, captivées par l'histoire et la voix de Samira, n'entendirent ni ne virent Joachim qui pénétrait dans la caravane en les observant respectueusement. Le conte était si intéressant, il ne pouvait être coupé en plein milieu.

_« Et une voix, aiguë, enfantine, enchanteresse, lui parla alors, sortie de nulle part. Il se rendit compte qu'elle provenait de la pierre lumineuse. Il lui répondit en retour, et elle de plus belle, encore, encore et encore. Il aurait pu rester à jamais dans ce beau jardin rien que pour écouter cette voix… _

_Enfin, la voix lui avoua qu'elle appartenait clairement à une âme bien vivante, prisonnière dans un réceptacle pour toujours, privée de paradis à cause de sa prison. Elle devint grêle, triste et froide, et le jeune homme ne supporta pas un tel chagrin qui s'abattait sur lui à son tour._

_-Que puis-je faire pour t'aider ? demanda t-il, désireux de vouloir rendre un service à ce son mélodieux dont il était déjà amoureux._

_-Pour cela, il faut détruire la pierre. Mais je sens que tu as besoin toi aussi d'un compagnon. Or, si tu me libères, je partirais pour toujours et tu ne m'entendras plus. Es-tu prêt à accepter cette condition ?_

_Le jeune homme hésita, resserra la pierre contre son cœur. Pouvait-il accepter cela ? Il ne savait. Il aimait cette voix, avec passion. Mais partagé entre le désir de la garder pour toujours avec lui et en même temps d'aider sa bien-aimée, il ne pouvait faire de choix seul._

_La voix du vieil homme lui parvint alors : - ton cœur réclame quelque chose qui saura le rendre pur. Ecoute ce qu'il a à te dire !_

_Alors, il sut. Il leva la pierre et il la brisa. Et la douce voix devint muette, dans un bref murmure remercia le jeune amoureux, et s'envola vers le paradis. Dans cent ans peut-être, il pourrait la rejoindre. _

_Aimant à tout jamais une beauté inaccessible, il revint chez lui changé, sage et ouvert. Et son cœur continua de battre tant qu'il fût encore en vie, jusqu'à temps que sur son lit de mort, il confia son histoire à ses petits-enfants, qui le retranscrirent parmi les mille voix du monde…_

_Aujourd'hui encore, on trouve des pierres vivantes, avec des âmes emprisonnées à l'intérieur. Y aura-t-il toujours des êtres au cœur pur pour les en libérer ? »_

Le conte terminé, le groupe, ainsi que Joachim, laissa place à un silence recueilli. Puis Anna souleva Isis de ses genoux, la reposa au sol et se leva, épuisée, triste aussi. Jamais une histoire ne l'avait rendue aussi nostalgique.

Cette fable accusait ouvertement le trafic des exsphères avant même que leur existence ne soit révélée au grand jour. Terrifiée, mais aussi admirative de l'audace et de la beauté du conte, elle s'étonna qu'il ne fût pas censuré par les Désians. Elle songea qu'ils ne devaient pas accorder beaucoup d'importance à des broutilles qui ne servaient qu'à amuser les enfants.

Sans mot dire, elle alla se glisser dans sa couche, non sans avoir surpris l'étrange regard de Joachim qui la suivait des yeux avec insistance, tandis que des larmes silencieuses coulaient tout en regardant son exsphère qui ne brillait pas, mais reflétait une absence malveillante de réaction.

Samira referma le livre et exhorta Isis qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher. La fillette insouciante claironna qu'elle n'avait pas sommeil, et la jeune femme finit par s'énerver contre cette petite diablesse, celle-ci s'enfuyant au dehors se réfugier contre les jambes de son père. Elle regarda un moment le drap sous lequel Anna était blotti, et soupira. Ce silence si brusque… La tristesse de son amie lui donnait l'impression de l'exclure, elle, alors qu'elle pouvait tout lui dire sans rien demander en échange. Pourquoi tant de secrets ?

Finalement, elle se dirigea au-dehors, histoire de proposer son aide pour les tours de garde, suivie de Joachim. Anna resta seule à dormir pour le reste de la nuit, rejointe entre-temps par Isis qui, n'ayant jamais sommeil, finit par quitter son lit et aller voir dehors ce qui se passait.


	15. Des esprits bienveillants

13ème épisode. J'espère qu'il satisfaira grand monde. En tout cas je poste et je m'en vais, j'ai du travail! Prenez plaisir à lire!

Merci Marina pour tes reviews, ne t'en fais pas je n'y suis pas indifférente. L'arrivée de chacune d'elle est vivement appréciée!

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Des esprits bienveillants **

_« Pourtant, depuis son retour à Peabody, Marvas et Sabnocke ne cessaient de hanter ses nuits et Kitty craignait un peu plus chaque soir de se laisser aller au sommeil. Le scénario se répétait : elle se réveillait en criant, la gorge sèche, et ne parvenait plus à se rendormir (…). C'était peut-être son inconscient qui se révoltait contre ce crime odieux, générant ces ombres infernales qui la torturaient pendant son sommeil. Cela expliquerait l'autopunition involontaire qu'elle s'infligeait chaque nuit de manière obsessionnelle. »_

**Kitty Lord et les Gardiens de l'Alliance, **tome 3, de Mélusine Vaglio.

_Le destin s'acharnait sur elle et les souvenirs rejaillissaient sans discontinuer dans sa mémoire. Un instant elle se sentit à la merci de Kvar, qui ricanait, tandis que, nue et perdue, elle tentait de fuir de toutes ses forces. Hélas, cela lui était-il possible ? A chaque fois qu'elle pensait avoir atteint les limites de son calvaire, des bras la saisissaient et l'entraînaient vers l'arrière, pour lui faire regagner le point de départ, et la sueur et la douleur coulaient, tandis qu'elle criait, criait à perdre haleine. Puis, au bout de ce tunnel si noir, elle crut apercevoir une lumière. Une lumière rouge, couleur rubis, couleur sang. Echappant à la poigne de son tortionnaire, elle se précipita vers cette lumière menaçante, alors qu'en son centre une ombre noire s'animait et se rapprochait, source prochaine de sa délivrance. _

_Une masse de cheveux déchaînés apparut, puis un visage ombrageux, sans trace de sourire, et puis, un corps mince, de grande taille, vêtu de vêtements étranges et mystiques. Songeant que c'était là sa seule source d'espoir, elle reconnut cette stature et hurla de toute la force de ses poumons :_

_« Kratos ! Kratos ! Sauve-moi, aide-moi ! Je ne peux plus vivre comme ça ! Aide-moi ! »_

_Mais plus elle s'approchait, plus les bras qui la saisissaient la ramenaient comme dans un vortex vers sa source de torture, et son sauveur s'éloignait, se contentant de la regarder, sans donner l'impression de vouloir voler à son secours._

_« AIDE-MOI ! »_

_Son cri se perdit dans le tunnel, s'entrechoquant contre des murs invisibles, tandis que l'affreux contact si familier, dont elle rêvait chaque nuit depuis qu'elle s'était échappée de la Ferme Humaine, se faisait ressentir et que le rire sarcastique de Kvar reprenait le dessus sur ses hurlements, lui susurrant de crier encore plus fort pour le faire profiter de cette symphonie._

_Un calvaire._

Et au réveil, elle hurla.

OOOOOOOOOO

Samira se précipita dans la caravane tandis qu'Anna, en sueur et sanglotant, se tenait la tête entre les mains, tremblante de terreur et traumatisée par sa vision.

« Anna ! Anna ! Tu vas bien ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

Elle s'agenouilla à côté de son amie, celle-ci s'essuyant les yeux tant bien que mal et reprenant ses esprits dans le monde des vivants.

« Ce n'est rien, tu as fait un cauchemar… Ca va mieux ? »

La jeune femme suffoqua. Elle observa sa voisine, puis hocha vaguement la tête avant de se passer une main sur son front, les yeux écarquillés.

« Allez, allez… On est au petit matin. Tu as faim ? Je devrais aller te préparer un petit-déjeuner… »

Avec une douceur toute maternelle, elle caressa d'un doigt la joue moite d'Anna puis se leva et se précipita hors de la caravane.

La jeune femme se rassit sur son séant, se passant la main dans sa frange de temps à autre. Encore et toujours, ce rêve ne la quittait pas. Mais ce coup-ci, il avait été plus réaliste que toutes les autres nuits, lui faisant réellement se rendre compte de sa fragilité et de sa sensibilité. Le fait que sa fausse-couche l'ait traumatisée y était pour quelque chose. Plus jamais elle ne voulait revivre ce genre de scène.

Elle s'essuya ses yeux embués. Elle se sentait si faible… Pourquoi cette impression ne décroissait-elle pas ? Avec chagrin, elle se dit que jamais cette sensation ne la quitterait, en tout cas jusqu'à sa mort…

Après quelques instants de longue absence, Samira revint, avec un plateau de bois où était posé un bol rempli d'un liquide fumant et odorant avec un petit pain à côté. Avec un sourire compatissant, elle le lui posa sur les genoux.

Anna mangea de bon appétit, avec l'impression qu'aujourd'hui, il était censé y avoir une chose qu'elle avait oubliée. Puis soudain, alors qu'elle portait son bol à sa bouche, l'illumination se fit, et elle le laissa tomber, ce qui fit qu'il s'entrechoqua contre le sol et que son contenu se répandit dessus.

Samira poussa une exclamation de surprise et demanda à Anna s'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, avant de saisir une serviette et d'éponger le plancher.

« C'est… c'est mon anniversaire, aujourd'hui, et je l'avais oublié. J'ai vingt-quatre ans, maintenant… » révéla son amie, la voix tremblante.

La petite femme replète s'arrêta brusquement dans son ouvrage, et tourna lentement la tête vers elle, avant d'éclater de rire et de se lever en claquant dans ses mains :

« Comment peut-on oublier son propre anniversaire ? Félicitations ! Je devrais te préparer un repas digne de ce nom, dans ce cas !

-Ce… ce ne sera pas la peine… je ne le fête pas souvent, de toute façon. »

En fait, elle ne l'avait pas fêté depuis maintenant sept ans, s'abstint-elle d'ajouter.

« Alors, raison de plus ! Que serait le monde sans les anniversaires, d'abord ? »

Anna se figea. Cette phrase, elle se rappelait bien en avoir fait sa devise, lorsqu'elle était enfant. Puis ses traits se détendirent et elle acquiesça. Samira quitta la caravane avec une humeur bon enfant.

Quelques temps après, Joachim passa sa tête à travers le rideau de l'habitacle.

« Alors, comme ça, c'est ton anniversaire ? » lui demanda t-il.

Un peu étonnée de sa visite, elle acquiesça.

« Je te le souhaite alors. Moi non plus, je n'ai pas vraiment le loisir de les souhaiter avant. Samira a fait le tour du campement pour le clamer haut et fort à qui voulait l'entendre. Enfin, précisons plutôt qu'elle l'a dit à Isis et que la mioche s'est mise à chantonner à tue-tête après ça la mélodie coutumière à ce genre d'évènement.

Il éclata de rire.

-Personne n'avait prévu de cadeau pour toi. Ca ne te dérange pas trop quand même ? »

Anna sourit.

« Oh, bien sûr que non. C'est moi qui ne vous ai pas prévenus à temps. Excusez-moi, les derniers évènements n'ont pas vraiment aidé à m'en souvenir. »

Joachim, sentant les sujets tabous revenir au grand galop, les sauta soigneusement, et elle lui en fut reconnaissante.

« Hum… Oui. Fais-moi tout de même penser à te faire un cadeau, dans les jours à venir. Ca me ferait extrêmement plaisir. »

Stupéfaite, la jeune femme contempla sa couverture, et ses mains décharnées. C'était possible ? Il voulait vraiment lui offrir un cadeau ? Personne parmi ses proches, pas même Andrew, ne lui en avait jamais fait auparavant. Cette proposition était-elle vraiment sincère ? Alors…

« Moi aussi, j'en serais très heureuse, avoua t-elle, avec un sourire resplendissant qui fit légèrement chanceler le jeune homme.

Elle n'avait jamais souri aussi largement jusqu'à maintenant. Si bien qu'on se demandait si elle en était encore capable.

-Je commence dès maintenant, dans ce cas, » s'exclama t-il, en lui rendant ce si joli sourire presque à regret.

OOOOOOOOOO

« C'est vrai ? C'est son anniversaire ? »

La rumeur dans le campement s'étendait aussi vite que si on venait d'apprendre la naissance du prochain Elu de la Régénération. Si bien qu'il lui fût difficile de passer outre les oreilles de Kratos. Et elle y échoua.

Le mercenaire n'avait pas particulièrement l'air de se sentir concerné par cette histoire d'anniversaire. Il s'occupait à aiguiser la lame de son épée basique (Flamberge reposant désormais dans une dimension spirituelle coincée entre le réel et l'inexistant), secondé de Noïshe qui lui tenait compagnie, reposant paresseusement sur la terre dure et chaude et battant la queue avec insistance. Il se souvenait encore de la « conversation » qu'il avait eue avec son compagnon la veille au soir, pendant que par le même temps Samira était en train de conter une histoire à Anna et Isis.

Noïshe avait avoué dans le langage des Anciens avant la Guerre qu'il avait su ce qui arrivait à Anna, et qu'à sa demande, il avait gardé le silence durant tout le long de la période de grossesse. C'était pour ça qu'il avait empêché son maître de l'approcher lorsqu'elle avait chuté de son support il y avait quelques mois au sortir du pic d'Hakonésia. S'il avait saisi son bras, la vérité se serait dévoilée au grand jour.

Kratos lui avait fait des remontrances sur sa conduite, indiqué qu'elle aurait pu mourir et que cela aurait été aussi en partie de sa faute à lui, et que sa confiance s'en trouvait trahie par le silence du protozoaire. Le pauvre Noïshe avait couiné de façon un peu coupable et depuis semblait vouloir se faire pardonner en lui tenant perpétuellement compagnie en délaissant Anna quelques temps.

Il sentait que s'il approchait la jeune femme d'un peu trop près, le regard lourd de son maître pèserait sur lui, le ramenant inévitablement jusqu'à lui.

Maintenant, ce dernier était un peu énervé, et frottait le fer de son épée avec vigueur sans détourner le regard de son ouvrage ou prêtant attention aux discussions qui allaient bon train autour de lui.

« Eh, tout le monde le lui a souhaité et tu es le seul à ne pas encore avoir bougé. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? C'est toi son compagnon à l'origine ! »

Kratos s'arrêta de travailler en entendant la voix un peu réprobatrice de Samira dans son dos.

Avec le temps, il avait su apprendre à forger des relations amicales avec elle, mais il y avait des fois où elle était véritablement agaçante et insistante.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller la voir pour le moment, je suis occupé.

-D'ici demain, tu auras encore oublié.

-Pour le moment, j'ai d'autres préoccupations. Veux-tu me laisser en paix maintenant ? »

Samira prit une expression offensée sur son visage, comme si l'affront de Kratos était l'un des pires délits qui puisse exister à ses yeux. Puis elle tourna les talons d'un air revêche et partit plus loin en marmonnant des choses dans sa barbe inexistante.

Kratos abandonna son ouvrage en soupirant. Les évènements, il détestait ça. Les fêtes, les anniversaires, et même les grandes manifestations susceptibles de modifier le cours des journées, qui, au même titre que sa vie, auraient mérité d'être plus longues et monotones.

Il détestait l'idée que le monde connaisse une autre route que l'éternelle répétition du cycle universel. Pourquoi l'existence de certains devrait être plus excitante alors que celle d'autres ne connaissaient rien d'autre qu'une longue routine ?

Une vie courte était toujours excitante. Et il enviait les gens qui la possédaient. Lui qui ne pourrait jamais mourir…

Pourquoi tant d'injustice ?

Enfin, trêve de rêveries, il se leva et alla signaler à Loïc qu'il allait s'éloigner quelques temps du camp. Celui-ci accepta de bon cœur, lui souhaitant de revenir bien vite.

Au-dessus de lui, il sentait le regard d'Yggdrassill. Il devait se hâter de se couvrir, avant que la pluie tombe.** (1)**

OOOOOOOOOO

Samira entra de nouveau dans la caravane, fulminant un peu de la conduite irresponsable de Kratos vis-à-vis d'Anna. Cette dernière remarqua vite fait sa mauvaise humeur et fut étonnée de l'entendre lui crier presque dessus :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui apprends pas un tant soit peu à te respecter ? La façon dont il a réagi frise quasiment l'indécence. Il n'a même pas daigné se lever pour aller te le souhaiter, cet idiot ! »

Un peu surprise, la jeune femme sut alors de qui elle parlait. Gênée, elle essaya de justifier son camarade :

« C'est que… depuis que je l'ai rencontré, il est un peu comme ça, et je crois qu'on ne peut pas vraiment le changer. N'insiste pas trop avec lui, j'ai compris depuis longtemps qu'il y avait beaucoup de réserve chez lui, et qu'il doit avoir une certaine fierté au fond …

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour se défiler de cette manière ! Tu aurais dû voir comment il était alors qu'autour de lui ça jasait ! Tu es sûre que sa mission est de réellement te protéger comme il le prétend ?

-Euh… »

Anna ne le savait pas. Mettant fin à la discussion, Samira reprit son habituel air jovial et compréhensif, et avec un sourire, elle déposa un énorme paquet à ses pieds.

« Tiens. C'est pour toi !

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

La voyageuse leva les yeux au ciel.

-De la nourriture pour ton drôle d'animal de compagnie à l'autre bout du campement. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'il en a très envie. Oh et puis zut ! Ouvre et tu verras… ! »

Samira était maintenant très excitée.

Appréhendant un peu le moment où elle devrait ouvrir le paquet (l'idée même qu'on puisse lui offrir un « cadeau » lui était tout drôle), Anna le saisit et le mit sur ses genoux, avant d'ouvrir délicatement la boîte et de découvrir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

« Oh… ! »

Elle resta figée de stupeur.

« J'ai fait ça en deux temps trois mouvements, avec l'aide d'Isis ! s'exclama joyeusement son amie.

-On parle de moi ? retentit une voix de fillette, derrière les rideaux.

-Quand on parle du loup, soupira la jeune femme ronde avec un sourire bon enfant. Allez, viens, entre petite morveuse ! »

Isis fit irruption dans la caravane et alla sauter sur le plancher qui protesta par de légers grincements. Elle se tourna vers Anna :

« Alors, alors ? Il est comment notre cadeau ? »

Avec précaution, Anna souleva une très grande assiette de gâteau aux fruits, et poussa un cri de surprise et de bonheur.

« C'est merveilleux ! Merci à vous deux ! »

Les deux filles sourirent à l'unisson.

« Qu'attend-on pour manger ? Les autres ?

-Non, ils ne pourront pas. Joachim était tout joyeux tout à l'heure et il a dit qu'il devait faire immédiatement quelque chose et que ça ne saurait pas attendre. Et Loïc et Aidan ont eux aussi du travail sous les bras. Mais ils te souhaitent leurs meilleurs vœux.

-Ah, les hommes… » mima comiquement Isis, en se balançant de tous côtés.

Les trois interlocutrices rirent, puis Samira sortit un couteau de nulle part et s'occupa à couper le gâteau en tranches.

« Et sinon, on a un autre cadeau pour toi, lâcha Isis, en sautillant.

-Mais pour ça, il faut que tu te retournes… continua Samira.

-… et que tu nous laisses t'occuper de tes cheveux ! » termina la fillette, avec un grand sourire.

Anna n'eut pas l'air de se rendre compte tout de suite qu'elle avait une part de gâteau dans son assiette.

« Où… où voulez-vous en venir ?

-On t'en pose des questions ? » s'exclamèrent en chœur les deux conspiratrices.

A l'ordre donné une nouvelle fois, Anna prit son assiette entre ses mains frêles et se retourna, se demandant toutefois ce qu'elles avaient l'intention de faire avec ses cheveux.

Au début, Samira passa une main brève dans ses cheveux abîmés, critiqua légèrement leur aspect peu soigné, puis elle indiqua à Isis de lui donner un peigne. La petite le lui apporta dans la minute.

A la première attaque contre ses nœuds indomptables, Anna grimaça. Les dents serrées, elle sentit à chaque fois une douleur filtrer dans son cuir chevelu quand le peigne tirait d'une manière pas très douce à son goût. Le coiffage dura presque une demi-heure, ponctué par les jurons poussés par Samira et par Isis qui commentait à chaque fois qu'elle n'avait jamais vu une telle négligence à l'égard de ses mèches pourtant si jolies. A la fin, les cheveux d'Anna paraissaient beaucoup plus lisses et fins. Mais il restait encore un détail : ils étaient encore trop longs et raides.

« Je me demande ce que tu as fait durant tout ce temps sans penser à toi au point de ne pas t'occuper un peu de ta physionomie. Tu sais, tu serais très joli si tu n'étais pas _tout le temps _aussi sombre et déprimée. »

Anna baissa la tête à l'entente de cette remarque acide. Qu'y pouvait-elle ? Les souvenirs douloureux revenaient sans cesse, et elle ne trouvait jamais une occasion de se reconstruire.

La vision d'une paire de ciseaux lui fit ravaler une excuse.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire avec ça ?

-Pardi ! Te couper les mèches usées, enfin ! Quel manque de perspicacité ! »

Isis éclata de rire et Samira passa à l'attaque. Les mèches tombèrent une à une, emmenant avec elles le souvenir de longues années de captivité. Et au fur et à mesure que sa chevelure semblait moins lourde, la jeune femme se sentait soulagée d'un grand poids -c'était le cas de le dire.

Elle se laissa aller à une douce torpeur et mangea en silence en savourant chaque morceau sa part de gâteau qui n'attendait que d'être ingurgitée.

Enfin, elle s'aperçut alors que les deux filles avaient stoppé leur ouvrage. Elles la fixaient maintenant avec une sorte de… vénération ? Impossible !

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vous ne me reconnaissez plus ?

-En fait… pas plus que ça. Va chercher un miroir, Isis. Après on ira dehors montrer à tout le monde notre exploit. »

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. Anna se contemplait, ahurie, dans la glace :

« Par la déesse ! »

OOOOOOOOOO

En sortant de la caravane, la lumière du soleil surprit la jeune femme, et elle se frotta les yeux. Si longtemps renfermée sur elle-même dans l'habitacle, elle en avait oublié de sortir. Contemplant le paysage automnal de cette fin d'après-midi précoce, elle resta un instant immobile, avant de se retrouver contrainte à avancer sous les insistances de Samira et Isis.

Ce fut d'abord Aidan qui l'aperçut, non loin de là, en train de vaquer à ses occupations –autant dire : ramasser du bois pour faire le feu en soirée. Jetant un coup d'œil évasif sur le trio féminin, il stoppa net dans sa progression. Sa fille lui adressa un grand sourire empli de fierté et se précipita vers lui afin de vanter ses mérites, et il l'interrogea discrètement du regard.

Après, ce fut au tour de Loïc de découvrir la nouvelle apparition, d'abord en plissant les yeux, puis en les écarquillant, l'air un peu choqué. Tout le groupe se mit à parler et Joachim, alerté et un peu agacé, débarqua de sous une tente pour leur indiquer de se taire, avant de se figer sur place.

Ce n'était pas peu de choses. Anna, un peu confuse, était différente. D'abord vêtue de vêtements s'harmonisant avec le reste de son corps, avec de douces couleurs, ses cheveux courts descendant jusqu'à ses épaules encadrant son visage lui donnaient l'air moins pitoyable qu'auparavant. Désormais soignés et attachés, ils lui donnaient l'air moins juvénile, et puis… beaucoup plus jolie.

Irrésistible, pensèrent-ils tous en même temps.

Chacun fit ses éloges en félicitant les deux artistes qui avaient réussi à entreprendre de tels changements en si peu de temps, puis au milieu de tout ce monde, Anna regarda partout, et soupira à fendre l'âme.

« Kratos est parti il y a à peine trois heures. Il n'a pas dit quand il reviendrait, précisa Loïc, au milieu de l'agitation. Mais c'est quand même dommage qu'il ne soit pas là pour voir ça.

-De toute façon, aurait-il réagi ? dit Samira, d'un ton un peu amer.

Sa question de rhétorique ne lui attira que du silence.

« En tout cas, pour fêter l'anniversaire d'Anna, il est mieux que l'on termine ce qu'on a commencé ! Il reste du gâteau Samira ? s'exclama Aidan.

-Bien sûr. Assez pour tout le monde. Et on en gardera pour Kratos. » ajouta Isis, joyeusement.

Anna ne disait plus rien. La satisfaction de sa nouvelle apparence ne lui apportait plus rien. Elle songeait avec amertume au mercenaire, qui, depuis leur dernière conversation, ne lui adressait plus la parole. Fallait-il qu'il continue à l'accompagner plus longtemps ? Plus ça allait, plus ils s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre. Leur relation frôlait à peine la limite de la bonne entente. Voudrait-il la quitter définitivement, bientôt ? Après tout, maintenant qu'elle voyageait avec Loïc et les autres, elle était en sécurité. Les Désians ne s'en prenaient pas à une troupe de voyageurs qui ne savaient rien ou presque de leur organisation. Ce n'était plus la peine pour Kratos qu'il la prenne en charge désormais… A cette évocation elle fut prise d'un rire silencieux et nerveux.

Oui, après tout, il pourrait très bien l'abandonner, c'était son droit… De toute façon, elle lui avait menti, depuis le début en tout cas. Il pouvait s'en aller dès maintenant… D'ailleurs ne venait-il pas de s'éloigner d'elle en début d'après-midi ? Pour aller on ne savait où ?

Elle se sentit le cœur lourd, et cette tristesse incomprise et soudaine gâcha un peu une partie de son dîner d'anniversaire.

« Encore une part, Anna ? proposa Samira.

-Non, ça ira… refusa t-elle poliment. Je… suis fatiguée. Je vais me coucher.

-Ah bon ? dit Isis, un peu déçue. Dommage, en plus, on s'amuse bien… »

Evasivement, la jeune femme se leva, salua tout le monde et fit volte-face pour aller jusqu'à la caravane. Elle regardait ailleurs, tandis que dans ses yeux brillait… la tristesse ? La nostalgie ? Son regard était quasiment insondable.

Elle contourna l'habitacle, disparaissant de la vue de ses compagnons, et se préparait à entrer à l'intérieur lorsqu'un choc violent se fit sentir dans son cœur. Elle s'écroula au sol et se tint les tempes entre les mains, tandis que d'horribles visions apparaissaient devant ses yeux.

Il y avait une forêt… tout était vert sombre autour d'elle… Des yeux jaunes la fixaient et une voix effrayante retentissait dans son cerveau, proférant des menaces terribles comme si elle les lui soufflait dans l'oreille à l'instant même. Anna ne voyait rien d'autre autour d'elle. Le campement avait disparu, il n'y avait que ce décor apeurant qu'elle voyait. Et puis une étrange mélodie résonnait, belle et dangereuse à la fois. Et la même voix que tout à l'heure disait : _réponds à l'appel. Rejoins-nous vite ! _et prenait irrémédiablement le visage de Kvar… Elle hurla de toutes ses forces.

Elle s'arrêta de vociférer lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait réintégré le camp. Joachim apparut à l'angle de la caravane et la vit, en position fœtale par terre, les larmes aux yeux et la sueur au front, le regard fixe. Ne sachant que penser de cette scène, il reprit contenance et cria aux autres :

« C'est bon, ce n'est rien ! Elle a dû faire un malaise, mais rien de bien grave, je crois. »

Puis il se tourna vers la jeune femme, s'accroupit et voulut lui prendre le bras pour l'aider à se relever. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle sentit son toucher sur sa peau, Anna reprit conscience. Brutalement, elle se releva et rompit l'emprise qu'il était sur le point d'avoir sur elle. Surpris, il recula légèrement. Elle se frotta le poignet en marmonnant de vagues excuses.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda l'homme.

-Je… rien, je crois que j'ai eu une vision… Mais j'ai dû halluciner, après tout, je fais beaucoup de cauchemars ces derniers temps.

Elle lui adressa un sourire crispé et forcé. Et Joachim fronça les sourcils.

-Quel genre de vision ?

-Euh, je crois que c'était une forêt, mais… ce n'était pas grand-chose, hein… J'ignore même pourquoi je me suis mise à hurler alors que ça n'avait pas l'air menaçant au premier abord… »

Le jeune homme n'avait pas l'air très convaincu. Mais il ne dit rien. A la place, il lui tendit le bras et de l'autre désigna l'entrée du petit bâtiment :

« Tu voudras monter ? J'imagine qu'il faut absolument que tu dormes. »

Son geste avait beau être bienveillant, Anna exprima un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il lui offrit son bras. Elle monta alors sans demander son reste.

« Merci, c'est gentil de vous inquiéter pour moi, vous tous. Je suis très heureuse de pouvoir voyager avec vous. »

Elle sourit et disparut à l'intérieur.

Joachim resta debout devant l'entrée, le regard dans le vague. Il ne savait quel trouble cette jeune femme provoquait chez lui, mais il doutait que ce sentiment fut plus un désir qu'une amitié sincère avec elle. Devait-il céder à ses pulsions ?

Pour éviter à ses pensées d'aller trop loin, il tourna les talons et rejoignit ses autres amis autour du feu de camp, afin d'oublier que ce qu'il voulait entreprendre était risqué. Et puis, il avait un cadeau à finir, c'était peut-être un moyen de faire le premier pas en dévoilant ses sentiments…

OOOOOOOOOO

Une fois de plus, ce matin-là, le groupe se prépara à repartir. Loïc, le front plissé et soucieux, regardait à l'horizon, cherchant le dernier retardataire qui n'était pas encore présent pour le départ.

« Mais où est-il passé ? Je lui avais dit de rentrer le plus tôt possible, et je ne peux pas l'attendre éternellement, par la Déesse… Enfin, j'espère juste qu'il n'a pas perdu le sens de l'orientation, à force…

-Pas le moins du monde. Me sous-estimerais-tu ? »

Le voyageur sursauta et se tourna vers Kratos, qui venait de refaire son apparition comme par magie, sans en avertir personne…

« Ah, tu tombes bien ! Tu as raté des choses hier soir ! On a fait un grand goûter d'anniversaire pour Anna, et puis…

-Oui, bien sûr, trancha le mercenaire, balayant cette information comme s'il s'agissait d'une mouche gênante. D'après ce que j'ai compris, on plie bagage, n'est-ce pas ?

-Evidemment. Les Désians ne vont pas nous éviter éternellement, si ? Moi, en tout cas, je suis prudent. Alors je sais quand je dois partir.

-Bon sens de l'initiative, commenta Kratos, d'un ton (presque ?) appréciateur.

-Merci. Tu voudras nous escorter avec ton animal à l'avant ou tu préfères rester derrière ?

-Peu m'importe. Je ferais ce qu'il me plaira du moment que rien n'entrave mes mouvements.

-Je te fais confiance. »

Les deux compagnons se chargèrent des derniers préparatifs, et Kratos siffla Noïshe, qui vint à lui presque aussitôt, l'air très content de marcher à nouveau.

« Tu restes avec moi si je te l'ordonne, lui indiqua doucement Kratos. En cas de danger, tu fais uniquement ce que je te dirais, sauf si ton instinct t'indique qu'il faut tenter une feinte plutôt qu'une autre. »

L'animal, heureux d'apprendre que leur « conversation » de l'avant-veille était oubliée, frémit d'excitation et essaya de donner un coup de langue sur le visage de son maître. Celui-ci évita aisément la démonstration d'affection.

« Pas comme ça, Noïshe. N'oublie pas que tu dois rester sobre en ma compagnie. »

Mais il sourit. Quelquefois, Noïshe était un incorrigible et s'il avait pu rire, il l'aurait fait, et sans retenue. Puis il se retourna.

Anna était sortie, avec Samira, et donnait sa part du travail pour le déménagement. Elle aussi s'était figée, et le regardait, les yeux dans le vide.

Il ne parut pas surpris de voir qu'elle s'était coupée les cheveux, et que son visage paraissait moins juvénile, moins maigre et plus féminin. Elle semblait en meilleure forme, et cela le soulagea –d'une certaine manière. Mais aucune autre expression ne vint paraître. C'est à ce moment-là que Joachim aborda la jeune femme, lui tendant un objet enveloppé dans un tissu couleur d'argile. Etonnée, elle l'ouvrit, et poussa un cri de surprise en découvrant une petite statuette de bois, très belle, qui provoqua chez son voisin un humble sourire de satisfaction. Soupirant, Kratos se détourna et l'ordre claqua pour Noïshe qui ne tint pas à se faire attendre plus longtemps. Et Kratos grimpa sur son dos.

Après qu'une partie du groupe fût montée dans la caravane, dont Anna qui tenait précieusement sa statuette dans ses deux mains, on put enfin partir dans le sens de la marche.


	16. Audace

Boujour tout le monde, je suis de retour après une longue et difficile semaine, enfin cela ne fait pas partie de vos inquiétudes quotidiennes je pense.

Ce chapitre présentera peut-être quelques surprises, même si je ne suis pas douée pour en faire puisqu'on les devine toujours. Enfin, il faut voir, j'aime que mes lecteurs se posent de plus en plus de questions et fassent d'autant plus de suppositions au fur et à mesure du récit.

Tettelle, sache que ton commentaire m'a énormément réchauffé le coeur. J'espère que la suite de cette histoire ne te décevra pas. Ta review était très constructive, ça me suffit amplement! Je te laisse à ta lecture, maintenant...

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Audace**

_« Ose, ose_

_Redonne à ta vie_

_Sa vraie valeur_

_Ose, ose_

_Redonne à ce monde_

_Toutes ses couleurs »_

_**Ose **_chanson de Yannick Noah.

Anna observait avec douceur la petite statuette en bois lisse qui représentait Spiritua, l'Ange de la mort. Elle était admirative devant tant de précision et passait sans cesse le doigt sur les courbes parfaites du corps de la sculpture. Elle apprécia encore plus Joachim qu'auparavant pour ça.

Lui aussi, il lui voulait du bien. Il le montrait sans cesse, et il s'inquiétait pour elle. C'était gentil de sa part de lui avoir fait un cadeau, et aussi vite. Elle serra le présent contre sa poitrine, une expression d'infinie reconnaissance sur le visage.

Pourquoi avoir choisi Spiritua, qui était connue dans presque tous les textes sacrés de l'Eglise ? Joachim ne lui avait rien dit là-dessus, il lui avait seulement indiqué : « cette statuette est fabriquée dans un bois spécial, le bois sacré, qui te protégera dès que tu en ressentiras le besoin. J'aurais voulu te construire quelque chose de plus petit, mais la vision de Spiritua effraiera les mauvais esprits. Garde-là sans cesse sur toi, dans ta sacoche ou bien à ta ceinture. »

« Comment pourrais-je me séparer d'une chose qui comptera beaucoup pour moi dans l'avenir, dis-moi ? souffla t-elle, à l'intention de Joachim qui n'était pas là.

-Hum, tu disais ? grogna Samira, qui essayait de dormir mais avec peine.

-Non, rien. Excuse-moi si je te dérange.

-C'est rien. De toute façon, je ne m'endors jamais à cette heure-là. D'habitude, je somnole quatre heures par nuit au lieu de neuf.

Anna écarquilla les yeux en direction de sa voisine qui sourit.

-C'est une question d'habitude. Moi, je suis une grande voyageuse. Et quand on parcourt le monde, on y consacre souvent sa vie, c'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas perdre une minute dans la folle course de la vie. Mais toi, tu es de ces sédentaires qui se pensent obligés de se prélasser afin d'être en meilleure forme le lendemain ?

-Sédentaire, je l'étais. Maintenant, je crois que ce genre de vie, je peux encore lui dire adieu.

-C'est bien comme ça. »

Samira bâilla longuement puis se cacha sous la couverture de son sac de couchage.

« Bon, il est grand temps de se remettre à batailler pour trouver le sommeil. Mais bon, ça m'étonnerait que je le trouve de sitôt. Avec un peu de chance je réussirais à m'endormir à deux heures du matin. Bonne nuit quand même.

Anna étouffa un rire, pour ne pas réveiller Isis qui elle dormait comme un loir dans les bras de son père dont la tête dodelinait, les yeux clos.

-D'accord. Bonne nuit à toi aussi. »

Elle rangea la statuette dans son sac à côté d'elle et prit place dans sa couche à son tour, se réfugiant dans les bras de Morphée presque aussitôt, faisant des rêves plus doux que l'avant-veille.

OOOOOOOOOO

La journée était passée comme une flèche depuis leur départ. Entre les contes choisis par Samira et les questions entêtantes d'Isis qu'on avait fini par faire taire en la menaçant de l'abandonner sur le chemin (son père avait froncé les sourcils mais n'avait pas fait de réflexion), et les paroles gentilles de Joachim qui commençait à avoir une place dans sa confiance, le temps lui avait donné l'impression qu'il n'était qu'un cours d'eau sur un long fleuve tranquille. Et elle vivait un peu dans l'appréhension de rejoindre Palmacosta, qui n'était encore qu'à un mois et demi de marche, si long !

Mais tout pouvait arriver, en un mois et demi.

« Eh yeh, yeh, yeh ! s'écria fortement Loïc, de bon matin. Debout tout le monde ! On n'est plus qu'à une journée de marche du prochain village ! »

La nouvelle apporta quelques grognements parmi ceux qui dormaient encore, mais la première à se mettre debout fut Samira, bientôt suivie d'Isis et d'Aidan qui se frottait les yeux. Ce dernier dit à l'intention de son camarade :

« Ca tombe bien ! Il y a longtemps qu'on avait tous besoin d'un vrai lit dans ce camp ! Avec un peu de chance, on aura suffisamment d'argent pour payer des chambres d'auberge pour nous tous…

-Et puis quoi encore ? rit Samira. Depuis quand a-t-on besoin de lits pour vivre ? Il y avait des gens avant nous qui s'endormaient à même le sol, et ça n'a jamais fait de mal à personne !

-Mais c'est vrai que ça serait préférable. Un peu de patience, les gens ! On arrive bientôt, et ce soir, on profitera bien de quelques heures de confort, » poursuivit Joachim, qui appuyait son regard sur Anna.

Celle-ci trouva assez malvenu qu'il la regarde de cette façon, mais elle ne dit rien.

Tout le monde s'affaira ensuite à préparer le petit-déjeuner, et personne ne s'étonna de ne pas voir Kratos faire son apparition. Loïc avait une fois de plus expliqué qu'il était en train de surveiller à l'avant. L'endroit n'était pas sûr pour le moment, c'était pourquoi ils devaient se presser de se ravitailler avant de se remettre à nouveau en marche.

Enfin, quand tout le monde eut terminé, Loïc fit claquer les ordres comme un fouet, et Noïshe jappa d'excitation.

La matinée déclina lentement, le paysage défilant sans qu'on trouve la moindre trace d'urbanisation dans le coin, puis dans l'après-midi, on aperçut des arbres. Loïc fit remarquer que c'était une bonne chose, car la présence d'arbres était toujours synonyme de fertilité et donc de présence rurale. Il fallait se presser s'ils voulaient réserver à l'auberge à temps.

Vers la fin de la journée, les premières maisons firent leur apparition. Parmi les voyageurs, la plus excitée était sans conteste Isis, qui sautillait partout dans les jambes de tout le monde. La fillette ne savait jamais tenir en place plus de cinq minutes, sauf quand Samira racontait des histoires.

Mais Samira était trop occupée pour raconter des histoires maintenant.

« Allez, encore un peu de courage. On est tous fatigués mais ce soir vous allez bien dormir ! Ca dépend pour qui mais moi j'en suis sûre ! »

Ces paroles d'encouragement firent que le groupe redoubla d'efforts pour faire rouler à plusieurs la caravane et la faire enfin arriver aux portes du village où ils allaient s'arrêter ce soir. Les gardes les fouillèrent un moment, mais, ne trouvant rien de suspect, les laissèrent entrer. Ce fut là que Kratos intervint :

« Je peux financer nos chambres pour ce soir. J'ai beaucoup d'argent, suffisamment en tout cas pour faire passer trois nuits de suite à tout le monde.

-Ce ne sera pas la peine, lui dit Loïc, une nuit sera nécessaire, et puis, j'aurais un poids sur la conscience si je te laissais dépenser pour nous tous. Je préfère apporter ma contribution.

-Dans ce cas, je paierai pour Anna et moi. »

Anna rougit, mais un sourire de Samira lui fit reprendre contenance.

« Vous voulez vous promener dans le village, vous tous, en attendant qu'on ramène la caravane et Noïshe dans un enclos ? Parce qu'après, pour prendre des chambres à l'auberge, ça va aussi nous prendre du temps pour les négocier au prix qu'il se doit. Vous avez du temps libre jusqu'à ce soir, allez ouste, ceux qui veulent visiter un peu du pays ! »

Sans demander son reste, Isis partit dans un sens, suivie d'Aidan qui ne la quittait plus jamais, et Samira s'en alla seule dans l'autre. Joachim offrit ses services à Loïc et Kratos et comme Anna ne savait pas quoi faire, elle choisit de partir elle aussi en exploration dans le village.

Il n'y avait quasiment rien, ici. En tout cas, à peine quelques boutiques d'armes et d'approvisionnement. Commençant à s'ennuyer au bout d'un moment, elle finit par s'asseoir au coin d'un bâtiment. Et, pensive, elle mit son menton au creux de sa paume, regardant le vide en réfléchissant à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu jusqu'ici.

Que c'était exaltant ! Tout ce chemin ! Et ils n'étaient plus très loin de Palmacosta, où ils pourraient enfin prendre le bateau pour partir vers le prochain continent ! Par la Déesse, cela la surprenait tellement de savoir qu'ils avaient fait tout ce chemin, et que la Ferme Humaine d'Asgard était loin maintenant !

Que ses longues années de calvaire lui paraissaient lointaines…

Un sourire fin éclaira son visage et la joie l'envahit tout à fait. Elle profitait enfin d'un moment de répit pour goûter sa liberté, et là, il lui était possible de faire tout ce qu'elle voulait !

Chanter, jouer, aimer, aller partout sans jamais rencontrer le moindre danger à l'angle d'un mur…

Quelle douce liberté, aussi prévenante qu'une mère.

Son cœur se serra mais son bonheur ne retomba pas. Pour une fois qu'elle pouvait marcher autant qu'elle voulait, elle ne devait pas s'en priver.

Elle se leva, regarda avec béatitude le crépuscule à l'horizon, colorant les murs des maisons de rose et baignant la ville dans un climat frais mais agréable, digne d'un soir d'été. Et dire que, tout ce temps, elle avait ignoré les plus infimes joies que réservait la vie…

Parce que cette dernière lui avait restitué la part la plus mauvaise…

Elle visita un peu de tout dans la ville. Elle admira un monument d'apparence basique, s'arrêta devant les boutiques, regarda des enfants jouer devant leurs maisons, puis quand le moment fut venu, elle regagna le chemin de l'auberge qu'on avait indiquée à tout le monde.

Elle croisa de nouveau Isis, Joachim, Aidan et ensemble, ils rentrèrent dans le bâtiment, le plus grand de la ville, si on voyait bien, après la mairie.

L'intérieur de l'hôtel était bien arrangé. Le sol était nettoyé, des tapis reposaient aux quatre coins de la salle commune, sans aucun pli apparent, des serveurs s'affairaient çà et là et, indiscutablement, l'aubergiste étais assis derrière son comptoir, les accueillant avec un sourire jovial. Près dudit comptoir se tenaient Kratos et Loïc, qui bavardaient. Samira n'était pas encore présente.

« Vous pouvez vous servir si vous le souhaitez, leur indiqua le chef de troupe. Kratos et moi avons avancé l'argent pour tout le monde, pour les chambres ainsi que deux repas par personne, dont le petit-déjeuner. Pour ceux qui en ont envie, il y a de l'alcool mis à disposition, sauf pour les plus jeunes, bien sûr, termina t-il, en faisant un clin d'œil à Isis.

-Buerk ! » grimaça celle-ci.

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Puis, voyant qu'il n'en restait qu'une seule qui était aux abonnés absents, Loïc haussa les épaules et proclama que le dîner était servi.

Anna s'assit à une table près des escaliers menant à l'étage. Un peu gênée devant tant de monde, elle préférait se tenir en retrait, mais c'était compté sans Joachim et Isis, qui s'assirent avec elle.

« J'ai commandé un peu d'alcool, si ça ne t'ennuie pas, souffla t-il, à la jeune femme. Tu en as envie, à moins ?

-Euh, je ne sais pas… je n'en ai jamais bu… balbutia t-elle.

-Ca vaut le coup d'essayer, rit-il. Oh, je ne deale pas, non, se rattrapa t-il, en voyant la tête qu'elle faisait. Disons que tu devrais goûter afin de te faire un avis. L'hydromel de Palmacosta est excellent, paraît-il. »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, mal à l'aise. Il comptait la droguer ou quoi ? Méfiante, elle ne pipa mot, mais attendit tout de même qu'il amène des bouteilles de Palmacosta, spécialité de la région.

Isis quitta la table pour aller trouver un endroit où jouer pendant le reste de la soirée. La conversation avec les adultes était vraiment trop ennuyeuse pour elle. Joachim eut un grand sourire un peu fou lorsqu'il installa les couverts sur la table, accompagnés des plats qui allaient avec. Il s'assit à côté d'Anna qui crispa ses mains sur ses genoux et lui proposa, peut-être un peu trop poliment :

« Puis-je vous servir un verre, mademoiselle ? »

Un petit rire étranglé s'échappa de sa gorge, lorsqu'une main autoritaire se posa sur la table. Le jeune homme vit à qui elle appartenait et élargit son sourire.

« J'arrive et que vois-je ? Notre compagnon le plus audacieux essayer de séduire une pauvre jeune fille sans défense en lui versant de l'alcool à son insu ? grogna Samira, en grinçant des dents.

-Je ne lui verse pas à son insu, je lui propose.

-Avec toi, c'est la même chose, attaqua sèchement la voyageuse.

Toutefois, elle s'assit.

-Elle n'a jamais bu de boissons alcoolisées, justifia Joachim. Il serait peut-être temps de lui faire connaître le vrai sens de la vie, non ?

-L'alcool n'est pas la chose la plus essentielle au monde, mais bon, fais comme tu veux, marmonna la jeune femme, si Anna veut bien… »

Les deux se tournèrent vers Anna, et celle-ci rougit, avant de dire ce qui lui passait par la tête :

« Eh bien, euh, puisque Joachim insiste, je veux bien goûter un verre, mais alors, UN seul… »

L'homme éclata de rire tandis que Samira soupirait à fendre l'âme en repoussant sa chevelure en arrière. Sans se faire prier, il saisit un verre qu'il avait d'ores et déjà attribué à sa voisine et lui versa une généreuse portion d'un liquide rouge et luisant.

« A ta santé ! » s'exclama t-il, après avoir rempli son propre verre en le levant.

Et il but à pleines gorgées.

Joachim tenait très bien l'alcool, car même en buvant une dizaine de verres, il restait toujours le même, très prompt et terre à terre, mais Anna se demanda si elle ne commettait pas une faute irréparable en acceptant de boire « juste un verre » d'hydromel. Néanmoins, après avoir jeté un regard d'excuse à Samira qui paraissait blasée et peu concernée par ce qui se passait, elle avala une gorgée. En ingurgitant, elle grimaça : c'était fort, et le goût était… vraiment amer.

Mais sous les encouragements de Joachim qui était en train de se verser un troisième verre, elle avala jusqu'au bout. Elle ne sentit rien, mais elle avait encore la sensation dans la bouche, qui lui était assez désagréable par ailleurs.

Sans qu'elle puisse l'en empêcher, son voisin lui versa une deuxième tournée. A contrecoeur, et malgré les regards appuyés de son amie qui était plutôt réprobatrice face au petit jeu que menait son compagnon, elle la porta encore à ses lèvres. Tout de suite, le goût lui parut plus supportable, même s'il était encore corsé.

Cela continua ainsi, jusqu'au moment où on leur donna leur repas. Mais Anna n'avait pas faim. Sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher, elle avait commencé à échanger des phrases tirées par les cheveux avec Joachim, chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais faite avant, lorsqu'elle avait les pieds sur terre. Mais elle se sentait hors du monde et du temps. Les objets et les gens autour d'elle étaient en relief, quelquefois ils se dédoublaient. Elle devait en être au douzième verre que Joachim lui versait… ou le onzième, elle ne savait plus.

Elle commença à trouver étrangement agréable la sensation amère dans sa gorge, qui ne demandait qu'à être satisfaite. Plus elle buvait, plus elle avait soif. Et cette soif, elle ne pensait qu'à la combler en avalant encore et encore de l'hydromel, en continu.

A un moment, elle sentit un regard s'appuyer sur elle. Elle détourna la tête dans la direction d'où il venait. Au comptoir, Kratos discutait toujours avec Loïc et Aidan. Mais durant un instant où les deux hommes se trouvaient distraits, il en profitait pour l'observer de son habituelle expression dénuée de toute émotion. Anna sentit son cœur battre, et, à sa grande horreur et presque machinalement, elle lui adressa un sourire ainsi qu'un clin d'œil coquin.

Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Elle n'était pas dans son état normal. En tout cas, tout de suite après, il détourna les yeux, et en même temps qu'elle trouva cela regrettable elle en fut rapidement soulagée.

Elle n'aimait pas ce regard. Trop neutre, trop lourd, et on ne savait jamais ce qui se cachait derrière.

Joachim la prit un moment par les épaules. Elle tressaillit mais ne se déroba pas. Avec joie, elle se rendit compte que non seulement l'alcool l'éméchait, mais qu'en plus, toutes ses phobies, ses craintes et ses souvenirs les plus terribles s'envolaient, lui donnant l'impression d'être enfin libre. Si seulement ça pouvait être ainsi tous les jours… Elle n'aurait pas hésité à avaler des centaines de bouteilles tous les jours, juste histoire d'oublier !

Elle commença à fredonner une petite comptine qu'elle ne reconnut pas, puis qu'elle entonna d'une voix enjouée et un peu folle. Les paroles, elles ne savaient pas d'où elles venaient, la mélodie elle-même, elle ne se rappelait que vaguement qui l'avait conçue. Mais elle la trouva tellement jolie que, soyons fou, elle avait décidé de la chantonner à voix haute.

Samira et Joachim la regardèrent d'un air un peu bizarre, mais le sourire de ce dernier ne s'effaça pas. Son assiette était encore pleine, elle n'en eut cure. Enfin, elle sentit deux mains puissantes saisir ses épaules, mais, un peu dans le vague, elle ne s'en aperçut pas immédiatement.

« … Vais la raccompagner dans sa chambre… perçut-elle, par-dessus l'étrange bourdonnement dont elle ne découvrit pas l'origine. Est fatiguée… Faudra qu'elle soit en forme demain…

-Ok… Là, elle reconnut la voix sèche de Samira. Si Joachim avait été plus prudent…

-… Excusez, je ne savais pas que ça tournerait ainsi… Je suis pour que ça lui passe… »

L'instant d'après, elle sentit qu'on la soulevait, et un hoquet lui échappa. Joachim pouffa de rire mais se tut sous le regard lourd de Samira, changeant cela en toux.

« …Va laver tes propres relents d'alcool, sombre idiot… ! »

Elle avait appris que lorsqu'elle était un peu au-dessus de tout, ses sensations s'amplifiaient tandis que sa conscience diminuait. Les paupières papillonnantes, elle reconnut l'odeur familière du mercenaire à ses côtés qui lui serrait étroitement l'épaule droite à l'en broyer, et elle se retourna pour saluer ses camarades. L'instant d'après, elle avança, du moins tenta.

Si Kratos n'avait pas été là pour la retenir, elle aurait chuté vers l'avant, et se serait sûrement pris le coin de la table voisine sur le front. Un nouveau hoquet lui échappant, elle remercia lentement Kratos en lui lançant un regard plus que reconnaissant.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas se contrôler ?

Le mercenaire dut se charger de l'escorter jusqu'aux escaliers en la soutenant par les épaules. Loin d'être contre ce fait, elle eut un sourire épanoui, et grimpa les escaliers d'un pas chancelant, tandis qu'au-dessus de sa tête, le souffle chaud de l'homme lui parvenait, presque… rassurant ? Depuis quand pensait-elle ça ?

La traversée du couloir fut d'autant plus difficile que sa chambre se trouvât à l'autre bout, ce qui fit qu'ils durent entamer un long trajet, ponctué de trébuchements et de hoquets subits et de plus en plus fréquents. C'était définitif, elle ne supportait pas l'alcool, se dit Kratos, qui se promit d'être plus prudent à l'avenir en ce qui la concernait elle et les rares occasions de « laisser-aller » qu'elle s'accordait.

Arrivés devant la porte de la chambre des filles, que partageaient donc Anna, Samira et Isis, la jeune femme manqua s'écrouler et le mercenaire fut contraint de la plaquer contre lui, tandis qu'elle poussait des hoquets et de légers gémissements, montrant ostensiblement des signes de fatigue. Kratos ouvrit la porte et la guida à l'intérieur, où un lit tout prêt l'attendait, dans un coin de mur, avoisiné par deux autres.

« Allez, il faut dormir, dit-il, d'un ton étonnamment doux pour un homme aussi sombre. Il faut te coucher, maintenant… »

Elle n'entendit pas ces mots, mais elle vit ses lèvres remuer. Ne sachant pas lire dessus, elle les observa un moment, et une sorte de pensée folle lui traversa la tête. Et si elle pouvait… ? Serait-elle capable… ?

Non, c'était tiré par les cheveux, elle ne pourrait jamais…

Et pendant ce temps, le son de la voix de Kratos lui parvenait silencieusement aux oreilles, mais ce qui l'intéressait, c'était sa bouche : si proche, soudain, et pourtant si lointaine.

Un désir soudain la saisit au vol et sans crier gare, elle approcha brusquement son visage et colla ses lèvres à celles de Kratos.

D'abord surpris, celui-ci ne réagit pas. Mais lorsqu'il sentit clairement qu'elle l'embrassait, mille pensées lui traversèrent la tête, y compris l'affolement, sans qu'il songe à la repousser.

Mais lorsqu'elle tenta de forcer le barrage de ses dents pour y faire entrer sa langue, il comprit qu'il devait faire quelque chose, posa ses mains sur sa poitrine et l'obligea à reculer en quittant sa bouche.

Hagarde, elle resta un moment prostrée, puis le regarda lui. L'horreur de ce qu'elle avait fait la saisit à bras le corps. L'esprit encore brumeux, elle se passa un doigt sur ses lèvres un peu chaudes et celles-ci tremblèrent. Elle était trop éméchée pour se poser des questions sur sa bévue, mais elle eut un immense malaise en croisant le regard de Kratos.

Son ton à lui se fit tranchant, comme mille lames de couteaux qui transperceraient sa peau à l'en hacher menu. Cette impression était tellement réelle qu'elle en eût mal, et elle écarquilla les yeux tandis qu'elle reculait en se tenant les hanches. Lui ne se rapprocha pas. Figé sur place, il serra les poings imperceptiblement, mais modulant sa voix afin de la rendre la moins colérique possible :

« Je te laisse, maintenant… Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, ce ne sera pas à moi de demander un service. A moins que tu aies encore envie de relâcher tes pulsions galvanisées par l'alcool. »

Et, comme elle ne réagissait pas, il quitta la pièce et claqua la porte violemment.

Effrayée, Anna s'effondra sur le sol, se labourant le crâne de ses ongles et marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles, que personne heureusement ne pût entendre. Elle avait sommeil, il fallait qu'elle dorme. Demain, peut-être qu'elle se rendrait compte de la faute terrible qu'elle avait commise, mais là, elle flottait dans un autre univers, et tout son entourage, ainsi que les évènements lui paraissaient irréels.

Si seulement elle savait qu'il valait mieux rester éternellement dans le coma plutôt que de supporter le lendemain qui s'avèrerait tout à fait catastrophique.

OOOOOOOOOO

Kratos descendit les escaliers à pas nonchalants mais plus bruyamment qu'il ne faisait d'habitude. La colère dardait en lui comme un orage qui ne pouvait être calmé, et le fait de voir Joachim l'engager n'arrangea pas son humeur déjà massacrante, même s'il n'en montrait rien :

« Ca ne s'est pas trop mal passé, le coucher ? Tu as été plutôt vite… J'espère qu'elle dormira bien cette nuit…

-Sans aucun doute, après ce que tu lui as fait ingurgiter. Quelle clairvoyance d'esprit, je te félicite de ta brillante idée. Demain, en tout cas, elle aura un sacré mal de tête et passera sûrement une désagréable journée. »

Le ton dur de sa voix choqua légèrement le jeune homme qui le laissa passer avec des yeux ronds. Mais Kratos était trop énervé contre lui et voulait se préserver de lui parler de ce qui s'était passé pour se confier dès maintenant. Il n'avait jamais été autant attaqué depuis des siècles. Elle, cette humaine, cette vulgaire mortelle, elle l'humiliait en brisant sa carapace en utilisant le plus radical de tous les moyens connus. Comment osait-elle ! Il était un Ange ! Il était absolument intouchable ! Il détestait cette sensation de souillure !

Ces pensées qui lui ressemblaient si peu persistaient dans son esprit.

Mais ce qui le troublait encore, c'était la façon dont elle s'y était prise. Par surprise, à cause de l'ivresse dans laquelle elle était plongée jusqu'au cou. Il avait encore la trace de ses lèvres sur les siennes, et cette sensation laissait un goût étrange sur sa bouche en même temps que cela l'effrayait.

Il ne voulait pas que ça finisse comme ça. Pendant longtemps, il avait fui la condition humaine, il s'était réfugié sous le bouclier que Mithos avait formé pour eux, pensant que ça allait le protéger. Résultat : il se rendait compte qu'il n'en était rien, qu'il se trouvait encore plus vulnérable que n'importe quel homme soumis aux menaces du temps. Par Martel, ce qu'il pouvait haïr Anna de lui avoir ouvert les yeux !

Plus jamais il ne la laisserait s'approcher de lui. Plus jamais il ne lui donnerait d'autres occasions de détruire sa carapace si durement construite avec le temps. Il devait se charger de l'escorter, mais il devait se contenter de ça. S'il allait trop loin, il ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière.

Et pourtant, une étrange impression demeurait dans son cœur glacé à force de se fermer.

OOOOOOOOOO

Le lendemain, Anna se réveilla avec un goût fade et douceâtre dans la bouche, l'esprit encore embrumé et la langue pâteuse. Pour compléter le tout : une douleur terrible au front pointait à sa tête comme si son cerveau donnait des coups de poings pour se remettre les idées en place. Elle passa une main sur son visage fiévreux, dans ses cheveux humides et en bataille et sur sa bouche.

Et les souvenirs lui revinrent.

Par flash, d'abord, puis par intervalles plus longues de quelques secondes. La migraine persista, et elle poussa un gémissement. Elle se voyait encore, derrière un mince voile, se jeter littéralement sur Kratos et saisir sa bouche comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle savait que le « baiser » avait dû durer quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce Kratos la repousse avec violence, la fixant avec une expression tout à fait neutre, mais trahie par la fureur dans son regard. Oui, la _fureur_.

La honte la saisit, elle plongea sa tête dans ses paumes ouvertes. Qu'avait-elle fait, mais qu'avait-elle fait ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de tenter une chose aussi stupide ? Ce n'est pas comme si Kratos allait se laisser faire !

Pourquoi cette étrange sensation qui enduisait tout son corps comme un baume lui paraissait-elle si étrange ? Elle releva ses genoux au niveau de sa poitrine, et cala son visage dans le creux rassurant qui lui était offert.

Elle l'avait blessé, c'était sûr. Sa souffrance, elle la supportait depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle s'était décidée à la passer à quelqu'un d'autre, et justement à lui… En quoi avait consisté cette folie lorsqu'elle s'était mise en tête d'avoir une approche charnelle avec cet homme ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'en sa présence elle se sentait moins frissonnante que les autres ?

Tant de questions qui ne connaîtront pas immédiatement ou jamais de réponse…

Et puis… ses lèvres étaient si sèches.

Pourquoi songeait-elle à ça ?

« Anna ? Anna ! Tu es réveillée, maintenant, tu pourrais te lever ? On part dans deux heures ! »

La jeune femme releva la tête, et jeta un coup d'œil bref à Isis qui saisissait ses draps pour les ramener à l'autre bout du lit, afin de l'inciter à se relever. Sans les couvertures, elle se sentait vulnérable, et ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Ah oui… J'arrive… »

Sa voix tremblait légèrement quand elle dit enfin quelque chose. Et ce détail n'échappa pas à la fillette.

« Ca va ? T'as pas l'air d'aller bien. »

Une enfant prévenante était tout ce qui lui suffisait. Elle descendit à bas de sa couche en essayant d'avoir l'air de meilleure humeur en vue de cette nouvelle journée de voyage.

« Bien sûr que non, je suis en forme. Tu peux partir, je vous rejoindrai dans cinq minutes. »

Un peu soupçonneuse, Isis s'en alla tout de même en lui lançant toutefois un regard intrigué.

Anna resta assise sur le lit, et se remit à trembler de tout son corps. Elle ne voulait pas descendre maintenant. Son mal de tête était lancinant et elle passa la main sous sa frange moite. Elle ne pouvait pas le croiser dès maintenant… Comment réagirait-il quand il la verrait ? Lui jetterait-il un regard noir ? Se moquerait-il d'elle à propos de ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir ? Ou garderait-il son expression sans vie comme à son habitude ? Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, elle avait tout de même peur. Elle devrait peut-être s'excuser…

Non, c'était impensable. Elle n'osait même plus l'approcher.

Elle verrait quand elle pourrait le faire. Pour l'instant, son estomac grognait, elle aurait besoin d'un bon remède à sa migraine due à l'abus d'alcool et en plus il lui fallait manger pour gagner un maximum de courage.

S'il lui en restait…

Rassemblant ses maigres forces, Anna se leva et entreprit de traverser le couloir en direction des escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée.

Lorsqu'elle descendit, son plateau l'attendait déjà. Dans la pièce, il y avait quelques voyageurs qui prenaient eux aussi leur petit-déjeuner, mais la seule personne qu'elle vit était Isis, qui était en train de bavarder avec un serveur visiblement amusé par la gamine.

Sans se faire remarquer, elle s'assit à sa place, et commença à picorer son morceau de pain tout en buvant à gorgées minuscules son thé fumant. Manger lui redonna des forces, mais l'angoisse persistait toujours. Stressée, elle n'arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d'œil tout autour d'elle, de peur de le voir s'approcher de sa table, de la regarder d'un air sombre ou tout simplement de rester où il était, sa simple présence étant pour elle une source de terreur profonde.

Jamais aucun individu ne l'avait mis autant dans cet état, hormis Kvar bien sûr (elle sentit un liquide glacial glisser le long de son échine), elle qui depuis sa prime enfance s'était toujours vue comme une femme au caractère aussi bien trempé que doux, prétendant que rien ne lui ferait jamais peur, pas même les Désians. Maintenant qu'elle y songeait, elle s'était bien faite avoir, et par elle-même, de surcroît.

Par la Déesse ! Comme elle rêvait de s'enfoncer sous terre !

Finalement, elle termina son repas frugal et se redirigea vers l'escalier, afin de se vêtir correctement pour la journée qui allait suivre, et préparer ses affaires aussi vite que possible.

De temps en temps, elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure, pour deux choses : la première étant que cette manie s'inspirait directement de l'anxiété, la seconde parce que, et cela la dérangeait, elle sentait encore un goût bizarre sur sa bouche, que le thé n'avait pas réussi à faire passer. Les vestiges de son délit d'hier soir.

Elle quitta l'auberge quasiment en trombe et s'excusa auprès de Loïc pour son retard. Elle n'avait pas vu l'heure tourner et avait fini avec dix minutes en trop. L'homme, néanmoins, laissa passer cet incident, et avec un grand sourire, l'invita dans la caravane, déjà fin prête avec Noïshe en poste à côté, fier sur ses pattes dressées.

Anna ne prit pas la peine de fouiller les environs pour savoir s'il était là. Elle se dirigea à toute vitesse vers l'habitacle et entra dedans sans demander son reste, où l'ombre accueillante du toit l'attendait, la mettant en sécurité.

« Tu en as mis du temps, déjà que tu étais la dernière à te lever, ce matin ! la réprimanda Samira.

Elle la regarda sous tous ses angles.

-L'alcool t'avait rendu un peu éméchée, hier soir. Tu as bien récupéré ?

Sans mot dire, la jeune femme acquiesça.

-Tant mieux, parce que, j'ignore pourquoi, mais une seconde j'ai eu peur que tu commettes une chose irréparable durant toute la soirée. Surtout quand j'ai vu la façon dont tu regardais Kratos et riais avec Joachim… »

_Ce n'était pas qu'une intuition, hélas, Samira…_

Et tandis qu'elle écoutait d'un air distrait le discours de sa voisine sur le fait que les hommes n'étaient pas des jouets comme ils voulaient le laisser paraître, Anna regardait dans le vide, un pincement au cœur. De toute façon, elle ne pourrait pas l'éviter toujours. Il était son garde du corps, et son métier signifiait tout. Il fallait juste qu'à l'avenir elle ne succombe plus aux effets de l'alcool et qu'elle résiste à ses pulsions dans ces moments-là.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, et elle eut froid dans le dos.

« Bouh ! »

La voix d'Isis retentit soudain comme une petite explosion et Anna poussa un cri de terreur alors que la fillette lui couvrait les yeux de ses mains.

« Devine qui c'est ?

-Isis ! Espèce d'idiote ! Ca ne se fait pas de provoquer une crise cardiaque chez les gens fragiles ! » grogna Samira, mécontente.

En effet, au bord de la crise d'apoplexie, Anna tentait de reprendre sa respiration, et la fillette se rendit compte qu'au lieu de faire une farce drôle, elle venait de commettre une erreur.

Lorsqu'elle se fut remise, la mine sombre, la jeune femme se releva, se détourna et ouvrit les rideaux, exprimant son désir de prendre l'air, de marcher un peu.

« Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir fait peur… » gémit Isis, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, bien qu'elle ne lui répondit pas.

Elle sauta de la caravane et rencontra la fraîche lumière du soleil qui lui tapa dans les yeux. Il devait bien faire treize à vingt degrés, en cette fin d'automne plus proche que jamais.

Et elle eut la mauvaise surprise, en levant la tête, de croiser le regard de Kratos Aurion.

Elle resta figée sur place, ses yeux noisettes plongés dans ceux indifférents du mercenaire, avant de les baisser, les joues rouges.

« Ah… Bonjour…

-Tu as bien dormi ? »

Son ton était toujours plus neutre, elle s'y était habituée, mais la voix en elle-même était très clairement froide.

« Oui… Je… Je vais me promener…

-Je cherchais Isis, l'interrompit Kratos, regardant par-dessus sa tête. Aidan la cherche pour lui demander de revenir immédiatement auprès de lui. Est-elle rentrée à l'intérieur ?

-Oui, » répondit-elle, simplement.

Il y eut un gros blanc, et Kratos, sans la remercier, se prépara à tendre le bras pour ouvrir les rideaux quand, sous le poids d'une impulsion, la jeune femme lui dit soudain :

« Ecoute, Kratos, pour hier soir…

-Oui ? »

Son regard s'appuya sur elle et elle se sentit perdre tout courage. Que voulait-elle dire déjà ? Que ce n'était pas sa faute si elle avait agi ainsi ? Une excuse totalement immature, et digne d'un adolescent dans la fleur de l'âge. Qu'elle ne recommencerait plus et qu'ils pouvaient faire comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé ? Ce serait plutôt gonflé, surtout quand il s'agissait de Kratos. Non, finalement, elle ne sut que trouver cette piètre justification :

« Non, rien… Je m'excuse… »

Et elle s'éloigna précipitamment, tandis qu'il continuait de la suivre des yeux sans réaction. Elle espérait qu'il comprendrait le sens de ce «je m'excuse » qui le suppliait de ne pas la délaisser, d'essayer au moins de comprendre ses remords et de lui donner une autre chance. Mais était-il le genre d'homme à laisser une chance après qu'on eût osé l'approcher de trop près ? Elle l'ignorait.

Alors qu'elle était en train d'avancer vers l'avant, où se trouvaient Loïc, elle crut un instant entendre Kratos murmurer : « tes excuses ne changeront rien aux faits, Anna ». Mais n'était-ce que le fruit de son imagination ?

Morose, elle tint compagnie à Noïshe, qui, s'assurant que Kratos n'était pas à le regarder, donna un coup de museau dans le cou de sa protégée, qui sourit faiblement. Lui, elle l'aimait bien, il comprenait sa douleur. Si cela pouvait en être ainsi pour chaque être humain…

Les jours qui suivirent, Kratos ne lui adressa pas plus la parole que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus en face à face. Ils ne pouvaient plus s'empêcher de se voir, certes, mais le mercenaire gardait ses distances, aussi bien par rapport à elle qu'aux autres. La plupart du temps, il était à l'avant, refusait ce qu'on lui proposait à manger, ne dormait presque pas la nuit lorsque par inadvertance Anna regardait dehors à la belle étoile. Il ne se reposait pas une fois. C'était une vraie machine à tout faire, et le pire, c'est que c'était ça : une machine qui ne témoignait pas d'autre forme de vie que la parole et la mobilité. Quelquefois, Anna se disait qu'il n'était tout simplement pas humain, et Samira et Isis étaient aussi un peu de son avis, même si elles avaient un peu moins peur de lui qu'elle.

Un jour, elle en eut assez de cette indifférence. Le soir même, elle attendit que tout le monde aille se coucher, laissant comme d'habitude le soin à Kratos de veiller pour la nuit sur la troupe endormie, bien que Loïc ou Joachim ait insisté pour le laisser se reposer. Bien entendu, il refusait toujours de laisser sa place.

« Tu viens, Anna ? On va dormir ? demanda Samira.

-Non, pas tout de suite, chuchota la jeune femme, à son amie. J'ai un mot à dire à Kratos.

-Ah, d'accord, à plus tard, alors… »

Et Samira fut la dernière à partir.

Restée seule, Anna hésita tout d'abord, mal à l'aise. Kratos était juste devant la caravane et lui tournait le dos, fixant l'horizon d'un air tranquille. Il ne paraissait pas s'être remarqué de sa présence.

En le détaillant de dos, elle sentit son cœur battre pour une raison inconnue. Sa chair frissonna à la fois de répulsion et d'autre chose… qui lui avait été enlevée depuis bien longtemps, du moins le pensait-elle.

Sans bruit, elle s'approcha, et elle se demanda par quoi elle devait commencer. Finalement, elle décida d'aller directement au but sans se soucier du reste.

« Kratos… » marmonna t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas.

« Ecoute, je voulais te demander pardon, pour l'autre soir. »

Son silence ne l'encouragea pas.

« Je sais que tu fais mine de ne pas m'entendre, mais je te prie une fois pour toutes de m'accorder ta pleine attention. Je suis _désolée _!"

Elle enchaîna sur sa lancée :

« Je suis désolée si j'ai cédé aux caprices de Joachim, mais je n'ai pas été assez prudente pour renoncer au dernier moment. Lui non plus ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer et le pouvoir que tiendrait la boisson sur moi. Je suis désolée si je me suis jouée de toi durant tout ce temps, et si tu ne me parles plus, j'essaierais de comprendre. Mais s'il te plaît, essaie au moins d'approfondir tes connaissances sur mon cas. Tu as déjà appris l'essentiel, mais souvent, je me dis que tu n'en as pas encore assez appris. Et si vraiment tu tiens à creuser la distance entre toi et nous tous, tu peux toujours me laisser voyager avec Loïc et les autres, et tu serais déchargé d'un grand poids… »

Sa tirade fut quasiment la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. La surprenant plus que de raison, Kratos se tourna vers elle, le visage sombre.

« Tu penses vraiment ce que tu viens de dire ? »

Le cœur battant, elle acquiesça maladroitement, puis avec plus de ferveur.

« Dans ce cas, tu ferais mieux de te taire, lança t-il, tranchant.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

Anna s'assit à côté de lui, et il eut un mouvement de recul qui lui fit mal sans qu'elle sache pourquoi cet écartement l'affectait autant.

« Ce qui me fait dire cela, c'est qu'il y a certains points sur lesquels tu ferais bien de ne pas te mettre au courant, et que je ne peux me permettre de négliger, surtout après (il renifla)… après ce qui s'est passé, il y a quelques temps.

La jeune femme rougit, et son ventre lui fit mal.

-De plus, tes excuses ne me touchent pas. Ce que tu as fait l'autre soir peut passer à la trappe, mais ne s'effacera pas pour autant de nos mémoires. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de toi aussi rester aussi loin que possible de mon ego, et de me suivre sans broncher, et sans tenter quoique ce soit.

-En somme, je suis plus un objet qu'il faut trimballer qu'un être vivant qui cherche à trouver sa place dans cette société qui le dépasse complètement. »

Il ne répondit pas.

« Merci beaucoup de m'avoir accordé cette entrevue, maintenant, je sais à quoi m'en tenir, dit-elle, d'un ton brut. Merci sincèrement de me considérer comme un être inférieur, exactement comme les Désians. Tu penses que je te souille non seulement par ma présence mais aussi par mon toucher. Il faut dire qu'à force de les fréquenter, tu as forcément une opinion bien arrêtée de ces pauvres paysans qu'on récolte comme des fruits mûrs ou pas sur les arbres et qu'on emmène subir une traite en long et en large afin de savoir s'ils sont bons pour le commerce. Ta façon de penser me tient tellement agréablement compagnie que je crois que je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit. »

Et les larmes quasiment aux yeux qui brillaient de colère, elle se releva et courut vers la caravane, le moral au plus bas.

Et Kratos se dit qu'après cette discussion, il allait se passer quelque chose de regrettable. Bien que son intuition ne le trompe jamais, il espéra que pour une fois, elle ferait fausse route.

OOOOOOOOOO

Au réveil le lendemain matin, Anna avait encore en mémoire la conversation de la veille, et la rage et le chagrin l'envahirent aussitôt. Elle avait pensé que Kratos était digne de confiance, mais elle n'avait jamais osé imaginer à quel point il fut étroit d'esprit. En pensant qu'il allait l'aider à se remettre de ses maux, elle se rendait à peine compte qu'en fait, il la considérait comme une moins que rien. C'était fou ce que le monde pouvait être injuste et aveugle.

Elle soupira, quitta sa couche et chercha ses vêtements dans l'obscurité. Elle mit la main dessus et se vêtit silencieusement. Enfin, elle resta assise sans rien faire, attendant que les autres se réveillent pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. Cela lui donnait assez de temps pour résumer ce qu'était sa vie.

Un immonde amas de détritus, où les rares moments de bonheur transparaissaient sans pour autant se démarquer. C'était la seule idée plausible et c'était vite réglé.

Un bâillement de la part d'Isis l'avertit que la journée allait bientôt bel et bien commencer. Alors elle se décida et daigna bouger afin de quitter la caravane.

Dehors, l'air frais se faisait de plus en plus sentir. L'hiver était précoce et la jeune femme regarda vers le ciel. Il était nuageux. Il n'allait sûrement pas tarder à y avoir un peu de pluie. C'était le même climat qu'à Asgard ou à Luin, d'antan. Serrant les dents, elle marcha afin de marquer la distance entre ses amis et elle. Rien de tel qu'un peu de solitude afin de se remettre les pensées à la bonne place. Bien sûr.

La veille au soir, la nuit était trop sombre pour qu'elle sache où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Ce matin-là, elle vit une grande étendue d'arbres, juste devant le campement. La lisière d'une forêt, ou d'un bois apparaissait, elle ne savait jamais faire la différence entre les deux. Pour elle, c'était pareil, puisque dans les deux cas, il y avait de la végétation qui vous entourait et des bruissements dans les feuillages, et à l'autre bout, toujours, il y avait quelque chose à découvrir. Mais on ne savait pas si c'était quelque chose de bien ou de dangereux.

Un instant, elle regarda le paysage, puis se dépêcha de repartir à la rencontre de Samira qui l'appelait.

La matinée continua d'avancer sans que rien ne se passe. Le groupe se ravitailla, et Loïc fit part de ses intentions pour la suite. Dans un peu moins de deux semaines, ils atteindraient enfin Palmacosta, et donc, il leur fallait accélérer le mouvement afin d'être sûr d'y arriver à temps. Chacun acquiesça, Kratos en premier, puis il se leva et s'éloigna, sous les yeux d'Anna qui s'efforçait de paraître indifférente.

Après manger, les voyageurs allèrent redresser la caravane pour pouvoir continuer la route. La jeune femme était dispensée de rendre service, et pour une fois, elle s'en trouva soulagée. Faire le moindre effort sollicitait pour elle une grande force morale, et elle préférait l'éviter, celui-ci étant toujours à zéro.

Elle alla s'asseoir hors de vue de tous, son sac de voyage précieusement serré contre sa hanche, contenant la statuette de Spiritua, dans un coin où on ne viendrait pas la déranger, avec pour unique vision la forêt et les arbres.

Il commença à pleuvoir.

Au début, la mélodie de la pluie la berça, lui fit oublier ses soucis. Chaque goutte glacée qui explosait sur sa peau la faisait frissonner, et ses cheveux se mouillaient eux aussi peu à peu, ce qui fit qu'à la fin, ils cernaient son visage au point d'y coller.

Puis la musique changea subitement, devint plus enchanteresse à chaque fois. Elle écarquilla les yeux, essayant de se rappeler où elle l'avait déjà entendue, mais la passivité la saisit à nouveau au vol. Son regard devint vide, elle était comme… hypnotisée.

Ses oreilles frémirent à l'entente de la symphonie, et elle ne fit plus attention à la pluie qui humidifiait ses vêtements. C'est alors qu'une voix retentit, qu'elle avait déjà entendu quelque part mais dont elle ne se souvenait plus, ou à peine.

_Viens, nous on peut t'aider. Réponds à l'appel. Fie-toi à ton instinct._

Aussitôt, et tout doucement, Anna se leva, attirée par la mélodie et la voix modulée qui continuait de lui donner des instructions. Elle avança sous l'averse battante, regarda autour d'elle, et vit que les autres étaient trop occupés pour la garder à l'œil. Un sourire fade et légèrement satisfait fleurit sur ses lèvres. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils la voient partir.

Alors, toute prudence la quittant au fur et à mesure qu'elle marchait vers son but précis, elle entra dans la forêt, pressant son sac contre elle, et son ombre disparut dans les feuillages.

* * *

Ah, les méfaits que l'alcool peut causer…

Dans les prochains chapitres : comme si vous allez croire une seconde que je vais résumer, vu qu'à l'heure où je fais cette note je n'ai pas encore écrit le chapitre 15 (maintenant c'est fait, remarquez)!

Un petit gag :

**Yuan : **Yggdrassill est vraiment mécontent, Kratos. Ta façon d'agir l'inquiète sérieusement…

**Kratos : **Tu vois, je l'avais à peine remarqué. J'étais trop occupé à me faire « accidentellement » bécoter par Anna !

**Yuan : **Tu disais ? Huh… TU DISAIS ?

Merci de vous avoir fait rire (ou pas)

Je pense que pour certaines scènes, je me serais inspirée de bouquins romantiques (oui oui, je suis capable d'en lire, même si je n'aime pas beaucoup ça d'habitude). Mais enfin bon, je rêvais tellement de les faire subir à Kratos et Anna que vous voyez désormais le résultat!

J'espère qu'il y a eu de l'action, dans ce chapitre. Dans le prochain, il y en aura, je vous assure, mais comme j'aime faire les choses doucement, il faudra m'alerter si j'ai réussi à faire s'endormir quelques lecteurs sur leur clavier.

Bon, je vais aller de nouveau remplir mon réservoir d'inspiration, parce que je ne l'ai pas entretenu depuis mi-septembre. Ceux qui aiment ma fic suivent les chapitres!


	17. De faux espoirs

Voilà un nouveau chapitre ce week-end! En espérant que vous avez passé une bonne semaine!

Au passage, je remercie les auteurs des reviews qui me sont arrivées (je dois dire que j'ai été quasi bouche bée lorsque j'ai vu que le nombre s'élevait désormais à 35 ou 36 reviews au lieu de la vingtaine que j'avais l'habitude de voir). J'ai ainsi pu atteindre l'avant-dernier étage avant le septième ciel (si j'avais dit que j'avais carrément atteint le septième ciel, on aurait trouvé que j'exagère drôlement)!

Bref, bonne lecture!

**Eh Chapitre 15, yeah !**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : De faux espoirs**

_« A l'origine, le monde était polythéiste. La majorité des civilisations croyait en diverses divinités, dont on a dénombré une bonne centaine à ce jour (plus si on continue les fouilles au point de découvrir de nouveaux temples vénérant des dieux inconnus). Les esprits originels étaient, à l'époque de la Guerre de Kharlan, considérés comme des dieux à part entière. La politique du héros Mithos et de ses partisans a tout changé. En faisant des pactes avec chacun des esprits, il démontrait qu'il pouvait avoir tout contrôle sur eux, alors que les dieux n'avaient jamais signé aucun contrat avec les Humains et les Elfes et que, de surcroît, ils refusaient de se laisser dominer, souhaitant garder le pouvoir suprême le plus longtemps possible. C'est ce que raconte la légende, du moins (…)._

_Petit à petit, avec le sacrifice du héros Mithos et l'avènement de l'arrivée d'une toute jeune Déesse, le polythéisme a fini décadent à cause de la préférence que portait le peuple au monothéisme. Cela n'a pas été sans conflits, néanmoins. »_

_**Les chroniques de la Guerre de Kharlan, **_tome 2 de la trilogie _**Les souvenirs d'un monde perdu.**_ Ouvrage historique.

Toujours sous le charme de la mélodie, Anna progressait entre les arbres à pas maladroits, avec une seule pensée résolue dans sa tête : _trouver l'origine de cette musique._

La voix s'était tue depuis un moment. Depuis qu'elle avait mis le pied dans la forêt, en fait. Les ombres l'avaient enveloppée et un peu effrayée au début, elle s'était finalement laissée accaparer par cette idée obsessionnelle : _trouver l'origine de la musique._

Cette phrase se répétait en boucle dans sa tête, elle n'arrivait pas à l'en retirer. Elle sentait que ce ne serait que quand elle aurait satisfait ses recherches qu'elle pourrait enfin penser à autre chose –par exemple au fait que les autres s'inquièteront de son absence, mais ça, elle l'avait complètement oublié sitôt qu'elle s'était fondue parmi les arbres.

La mélodie retentissait toujours, si familière que ses oreilles frémirent. Elle l'avait déjà entendu quelque part, elle en était sûre. Peut-être à la Ferme Humaine, la fois où elle avait fait ce fameux cauchemar avant qu'un soldat ne vienne la réveiller pour l'emmener voir Kvar –comme elle aurait aimé ne plus se rappeler cette scène qui avait précédé l'évènement perturbateur précurseur de son évasion. Mais il n'y avait pas que là. Un souvenir de sa jeunesse adolescente tentait de se bâtir un chemin dans les méandres de sa mémoire, encore trop floue bien qu'elle le sente venir. Mais pour l'instant, tout ce qui lui importait, c'était la musique. Savoir d'où elle venait, et qui la produisait.

Quelque chose lui disait que c'était quelqu'un de cher depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Elle se souvint alors, à l'époque de ses six ans, quand Andrew et elle avaient soigné le petit écureuil à la patte blessée. A cette époque-là, le monde leur paraissait innocent, les Désians n'étaient qu'une vague information qui disparaissaient vite de leurs mémoires. Ils avaient tant ri, en ces temps-là !

C'était si loin.

Une branche craqua sous ses pieds. Bien qu'on pensât qu'elle se fût perdue, elle était parfaitement au courant d'où elle allait.

Le centre de la forêt, là où l'arbre le plus grand s'élevait à une hauteur vertigineuse.

Elle n'avait jamais vu cet endroit, mais dans sa tête, l'image d'une grande clairière apparaissait régulièrement, ainsi que le plan précis d'où elle se situait. Et c'était d'ici que venait la mélodie, elle en était persuadée.

Brusquement, le souvenir flou d'avant émergea dans sa partie consciente et elle se souvint de qui avait composé cette symphonie.

Andrew.

_Son _Andrew. C'était le jour où il lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait. Juste avant, il avait fredonné cet air et elle l'avait trouvé si plaisant qu'elle avait insisté pour inventer des paroles à partir de la comptine.

Chose qui n'avait jamais été faite.

Et qu'aujourd'hui, irrésistiblement, elle tentait d'accomplir, enfin, après tant d'années.

Andrew n'était pas mort. Il était quelque part, ici, et il voulait l'aider. Il l'attendait dans cette clairière, attendant le moment fatidique où elle se jetterait dans ses bras pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Le vieux s'était trompé. C'était le corps d'un autre jeune homme qui était enterré dans la tombe de terre battue, pas celui de son amour.

Il avait senti sa présence et il souhaitait à présent de ses nouvelles.

_Chante la pluie,_

_Jouent les étoiles,_

_Aucune d'elles_

_N'épargneront_

_Notre douleur._

Elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle chantait. Des paroles sans queue ni tête pour la plupart, mais qu'elle savait profondément significatives. La mélodie retentissait à ses oreilles, enchanteresse, et elle se trouvait dans son élément, ici. La notion du danger était totalement nulle, qui pouvait en détecter dans ces bois-là ? Quelqu'un l'appelait, elle venait à lui.

_Libère le jour_

_Nuit mystérieuse_

_Tu sais très bien_

_Que tu n'es qu'un_

_Barrage pour lui._

Elle courait à présent, s'égratignant aux brindilles, aux troncs d'arbres, aux branches basses. Effrayant les animaux qui s'enfuyaient, son sac battant contre sa hanche. Elle l'avait complètement oublié. Elle restait absolument obnubilée par la seule et unique pensée qui lui passait par la tête, si bien qu'à force de s'enfoncer, elle n'apercevait plus la faible lumière du soleil de l'après-midi. Au lieu de l'inquiéter, cela la renforçait.

Elle se voyait déjà ramener Andrew auprès de ses amis, en souriant comme la plus heureuse des femmes. Oh oui, elle imaginait même très bien la scène.

Elle en oublierait même jusqu'à son « baiser » avec Kratos, ce soir où elle se trouvait dans un certain degré d'ébriété. Et maintenant, elle chantait sa joie.

_L'obscurité_

_Demeure ici_

_Reine de l'ombre_

_Et des clairières_

_Viens tu es proche !_

La dernière parole, ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait inventée. C'était la voix de tout à l'heure, si accueillante, qui revenait et l'encourageait.

_La clairière est à quelques pas. Tu y arrives !_

Allègrement, elle déboucha dans ladite clairière en poussant un cri de joie, prête à trouver Andrew ici, sur le point de l'embrasser passionnément.

_Je suis venue_

_J'attends les larmes_

_Libération_

_Prends soin de moi_

_Je suis à t…_

Elle se stoppa sur place, livide. L'être qui se tenait devant elle avait une forte carrure, une grande taille, lui tournait le dos en se tenant dans l'ombre.

Ce n'était pas Andrew. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que la mélodie s'était arrêtée. Mais ce n'était pas Andrew.

OOOOOOOOOO

« Tu n'aurais pas vu Anna ? » demanda Loïc, à Kratos, tandis que celui-ci limait son épée, comme d'habitude.

Le mercenaire lui lança un regard sans saveur.

« Non. Elle se cache quelque part ? »

Loïc haussa les épaules en signe de dénégation, et lui expliqua que tout le monde avait eu beau chercher partout, elle n'était nulle part.

« Elle doit forcément être quelque part, non ? Elle n'aurait pas quitté le camp sans prévenir personne ? »

Malgré l'air qu'il s'efforçait de garder dégagé, il avait la voix légèrement tremblante.

« Tu ne t'inquiètes pas, toi ? Il lui est peut-être arrivé quelque chose, d'habitude, elle ne part pas sans un mot, hein ? Et si…

-C'est une possibilité, approuva le mercenaire, impassible.

-Quoi ? Tu penses donc vraiment qu'elle est capable de partir sans demander son reste ou qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose dans le même temps ?

-Les deux. »

Le ton de sa voix était sans réplique. Il se leva.

« Je vais vous aider à poursuivre dans vos recherches. Après tout, elle n'est pas bien loin. J'imagine que la dernière fois que nous l'avons tous vue, c'était au déjeuner ?

-Exact. »

Kratos jeta un coup d'œil au ciel, à la position du soleil à cette heure de la journée. Il était encore haut.

« Bien. De toute façon, ce ne sera pas long. »

OOOOOOOOOO

Stupéfaite, Anna ne bougeait pas, droite et fixant le dos large de l'homme devant elle. Il était dans l'ombre, mais elle pouvait sentir une puissante aura s'échapper de son armure. Car c'était bien une armure qu'il portait. Un peu rouge, métallique. Même dans un endroit peu éclairé, on pouvait déterminer la couleur.

« …oi ! » ricana l'inconnu. Et il éclata soudain d'un rire hystérique, étrangement flûté pour un homme de cette taille.

Il se retourna, et Anna put à peine voir son visage, caché par l'ombre des branches des arbres. Un rocher était juste à côté de lui. Juste au centre de la clairière, un très grand arbre trônait, maître de la forêt. Cela rappela beaucoup de souvenirs à la jeune femme, qui songea que décidément, elle ne devait pas avoir beaucoup de chance avec les forêts.

« Tu as finalement répondu à mon appel, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda l'homme, toujours de sa voix aiguë de jeune homme, alors qu'il avait le physique d'un colosse qui ne seyait pas avec.

Elle ne répondit pas, le contemplant fixement, puis elle ouvrit la bouche et balbutia, aussi difficile que cela puisse paraître :

« Je ne vous connais pas. Où est Andrew ? »

L'inconnu éclata de rire à nouveau et se passa la main dans les cheveux tandis que ses oreilles pointues et dressées frétillaient. Elle écarquilla les yeux à cette vision. C'était un _demi-elfe_.

« Je ne connais pas cet Andrew, mais j'imagine que j'ai fait le bon choix en jouant cette mélodie. Ca te rappelle pas mal de choses, n'est-ce pas ? Avoue. Je dois dire qu'elle est assez jolie, cette musique. J'en rejouerai souvent lorsque j'en aurai enfin fini avec ton cas. »

Il lui adressa un grand sourire.

« Et puis, j'aime beaucoup tes paroles. Je n'ai jamais rien entendu de plus véridique depuis des siècles. Si ça ne te dérange pas, je risque de les changer quelques peu, pour les deux premières. Quant à la troisième, c'est surtout le dernier vers qui m'a charmé : je suis à toi. C'est en pensant à cet Andrew que tu disais ça ? Parce que tu t'es trompée de personne. »

Anna déglutit avec difficulté. S'il ne l'avait jamais vue avant, comment connaissait-il cette mélodie ? Elle eut peur, soudain.

« Je n'ai rien contre toi, mais, étant un de ces Désians que vous détestez tant, vous autres humains, et fidèle serviteur du Seigneur Kvar, je ne fais qu'accomplir les ordres, alors… »

Tout en disant ces mots, il avait glissé la main dans une poche de son pantalon et en retirait une arme à mana longue d'une vingtaine de centimètres. La pointant désormais sur Anna, avant qu'elle puisse bouger pour esquiver, il marmonna quelque chose et appuya sur la détente. Un jet de lumière fulgurant frappa alors sa cible, qui n'avait rien vu venir. Lamentablement, la jeune femme s'écroula à terre.

_Mes membres… je ne peux plus bouger !_ s'affola t-elle, les yeux exorbités.

Toujours avec son arme à la main, l'homme s'approcha, un grand sourire pleinement satisfait aux lèvres.

« Je t'ai envoyé une décharge soporifique, qui fait que tu ne vas pas tarder à t'évanouir et qu'en attendant tu seras incapable de bouger le petit doigt. Cela laisse le temps de m'entretenir avec toi pour certaines choses… »

Son sourire se transforma en rictus sardonique.

« Tu causes beaucoup de tracas au Seigneur Kvar, tu sais. A cause de toi, il a dû faire appel à tous les Désians gradés du monde entier pour se lancer à ta recherche. Sa colère est si noire que chaque jour nous craignons que la _nuit_ –il ricana- ne garde le jour dans son enclos. Alors, on m'a envoyé, ici, en terre de Palmacosta, pour te ramener dans ta prison que tu as quitté sans regrets, évidemment. Sais-tu ce qu'on fait subir aux criminels en fuite depuis trop de temps ?

Il eut le droit à un borborygme étouffé.

-Non, bien sûr, tu ne le sais pas. Nous non plus ne le savions pas, jusqu'à ce qu'on en arrive à ton cas. Mais le Seigneur Kvar ne manque jamais d'imagination. C'est lui qui se chargera de toi lorsque tu reviendras _à la maison_.

Il hurla de rire.

-Mais en attendant, je suppose que moi aussi, j'ai droit à une récompense à mes actes. Cela n'a pas été une mince affaire de t'attirer ici. Et comme je pensais qu'aider Kvar dans son acte de torture me vaudra peut-être sa reconnaissance, je me dis que je dois rajouter mon grain de sel. »

Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle.

« Je sais déjà ce qu'il faut que je fasse. »

OOOOOOOOOO

Cela faisait des heures qu'ils cherchaient. Le crépuscule faisait déjà son apparition à l'horizon. Et toujours rien, absolument rien.

« Mais où est-ce qu'elle a bien pu se fourrer, cette idiote ? gémit silencieusement Samira, qui finit par lâcher prise en s'écroulant à genoux par terre.

-C'est affolant. Je crois que ce jour va rester à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire. En tant que celui où Anna a disparu sans laisser de traces, par un jour d'automne mystérieux. Par la Déesse… murmura Joachim.

-Arrêtez de geindre. »

Kratos surgit à côté d'eux, en compagnie de Loïc, Aidan et Isis qui était angoissée.

« Vous avez cherché vraiment partout dans le campement ? interrogea t-il, sur le ton de l'autorité.

-Partout, évidemment, se fâcha Samira. Dans la caravane, c'était la première chose qu'on a faite. Puis dans les coins les plus sombres. Et puis si j'avais appelé, Anna serait sûrement venue voir ce qui se passe. Crois-tu vraiment que ce campement soit un endroit pour jouer à cache-cache ? »

Il ne répondit pas à son sarcasme.

« Vous avez tous fait ce que vous pouvez. En attendant, vous devez vous reposer. Je vais moi-même continuer les recherches.

-Tout seul ? Tu es fou ! Tu ne pourras jamais autant que nous la retrouver facilement ! C'est une véritable aiguille dans une meule de foin ! » protesta Loïc.

Kratos lui jeta un regard si lourd de sens qu'il recula, presque effrayé par cette expression.

« Je vais continuer. Coûte que coûte, même si je dois y passer la nuit. Vous pouvez même partir dès maintenant si vous voulez. Je continuerai à essayer de la retrouver.

-Pas question de partir sans vous ! » avança Joachim, avec la force du désespoir.

Le mercenaire le regarda à son tour, et il garda la tête levée, le regardant dans les yeux. Même si Joachim se pensait plus âgé que lui, il était un peu plus petit que l'homme aux cheveux auburn, et cela le dérangeait quelquefois. Toutefois, il possédait une carrure respectable. Et il en était fier.

Kratos balaya le petit groupe du regard.

« Moi, en tout cas, je continue. Merci de votre attention à mon égard, mais… je vais me charger de retrouver Anna moi-même. Elle est sous ma responsabilité, je suis désolé de vous causer tant de tracas. »

Un instant, il y eut un drôle d'éclair dans ses yeux, qui disparut tout aussi subitement, mais qui n'échappa pas à Samira.

A la fin, tout le monde accepta de laisser Kratos continuer les recherches. Les voyageurs partirent dîner le cœur lourd, mais Samira ne s'en alla pas tout de suite. Suivant d'abord tranquillement les autres, elle s'arrêta un instant plus tard et lorsque ses camarades eurent disparu à l'angle du mur de la caravane, elle se retourna.

Elle ouvrit grands les yeux lorsqu'elle vit une expression quasi-déplacée sur le visage de Kratos. Il paraissait désemparé, inquiet, en colère, mais il y avait aussi… autre chose. Et ça sautait aux yeux de Samira.

Lorsqu'il vit que la jeune femme était la seule à ne pas être partie, le mercenaire retrouva son habituelle expression indéchiffrable.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda t-il, d'un ton tranchant.

Un moment elle hésita, puis dit :

« Dis-moi, est-ce que tu… »

Elle bloqua au milieu de sa phrase, finit par se raviser et marmonna :

« Non, rien. »

Sans demander son reste, elle alla rejoindre ses compagnons.

Kratos resta un instant là, puis se retourna et essaya de concentrer sa pensée afin de détecter une trace de mana dans l'air. Généralement, cela suffisait à indiquer s'il y avait présence humaine ou non. Il marcha pour s'éloigner un peu du campement, et relâcha son pouvoir.

Une odeur âcre se répandit dans l'air. Les yeux grands ouverts, sans les cligner une seule fois, il sentit les émanations de mana qui s'échappaient des membres de la troupe, pleins de vie, quant à eux. Mais nulle part d'autre en vue, il n'en détectait.

Si, dans la forêt… Des petits animaux ? Non, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Les animaux ne répandaient pas une telle odeur de mana… C'était beaucoup trop fort. Le cœur battant, il se rapprocha de la forêt, et sentit clairement deux présences d'êtres vivants pensants et parlants. L'une d'elles était sans aucun doute celle d'Anna. Mais que faisait l'autre ici ?

Soudain saisi d'un doute terrible, Kratos rompit la connexion avec l'énergie du monde et son épée chuinta tandis qu'il la hissait hors de son fourreau. Cela ne présageait rien de bon, mais au moins, il avait peut-être retrouvé Anna.

Sans bruit, il s'enfonça dans les bois.

OOOOOOOOOO

Anna écarquilla ses yeux déjà terrifiés tandis que l'homme se penchait sur elle et la relevait avec aisance sous les bras, comme si elle n'était qu'une marionnette légère comme une plume. Il la traîna jusqu'au pied de l'arbre maître de la clairière et prit soin de la caler dos au tronc. Elle resta inerte, bras écartés, à la merci de n'importe quoi, et totalement consciente.

« Tu dormiras d'un sommeil très profond dans dix minutes, ma jolie, susurra le demi-elfe, en approchant son visage du sien. En attendant… »

Il commença par saisir ses vêtements, notamment son corset.

_Non, je ne veux pas que ça se répète_, supplia la malheureuse jeune femme, alors que les larmes commençaient à couler.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? Ce ne sera qu'un mauvais petit moment à passer, enfin… » fit l'homme, d'un ton faussement contrit, bien que son sourire semblait très contradictoire par rapport à cela.

Sa main se crispa un instant sur le corset d'Anna, à l'endroit de la poitrine.

« Bien sûr, je l'avoue, je ne devrais pas faire ça. Mais il faut bien se faire plaisir de temps en temps, non ? Allez, aie un peu de bonne volonté. »

Il goûtait avec délice la terreur de sa victime. Sans rien dire d'autre, avec une poigne de fer il arracha le vêtement qui dans un bruit de déchirure de tissu alla se perdre quelques mètres plus loin dans la clairière. Il ricana, contemplant d'un air avide le chemisier fin de la jeune femme qui collait à sa peau à cause de la sueur. Le décolleté était largement découvert.

« Fascinant, vraiment fascinant, s'esclaffa t-il, tandis qu'une lueur suggestive passait dans son regard fou. J'adore cette vision… »

Incapable de bouger, Anna pleurait en silence, désespérément impuissante. Ainsi donc, ça devait se reproduire ainsi… Mais qu'avait-elle fait ? Pourquoi les dieux la reniaient-ils de cette façon ? Etait-ce un jeu entre eux afin de tester le degré de la souffrance humaine ?

Non, ce genre de choses n'avait rien de religieux.

Son sac tomba de son épaule avec un bruit mat. Elle n'y avait plus fait attention depuis qu'elle était entrée dans les bois. Dans l'énergie du désespoir, elle le saisit et serra sa main autour d'une chose dure, à l'intérieur.

Pendant ce temps, le demi-elfe reculait, contemplant son œuvre et prolongeant son plaisir de voir sa victime souffrir. Le meilleur arrivera à la fin. En attendant, il voulait se préparer.

Doucement, soudain, il se rapprocha de la jeune femme, s'accroupit près d'elle, saisit son bras blanc comme la neige et couvert de sueur et déchira une partie du chemisier, au niveau du ventre. Désormais, elle n'avait plus que le décolleté, qui laissait voir quelque chose d'extravagant.

Son amour-propre mis à nu de cette manière, les larmes d'Anna redoublèrent. Son cœur battit si fort qu'elle crût qu'il allait lui transpercer la poitrine.

Sa jupe protégeait encore ses jambes. Mais plus pour longtemps. Lorsque son agresseur y prêta attention, son regard brilla et son esprit malade se mit en ébullition. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle excitation. Cette sensation était si… exquise.

Il éclata de rire.

Anna se rappela soudain de ce qu'elle était en train de serrer avec force dans le sac. La sueur au front, elle songea à ce que Joachim avait dit et pria alors ardemment Spiritua de la protéger. Même si cette Déesse n'avait sûrement jamais existé, elle la supplia de lui venir en aide.

_Si tu es censée protéger les innocents, sauve-moi ! _

Le Désian s'occupait déjà de glisser la jupe jusqu'au niveau des cuisses, avec une douceur alarmante, dévoilant ses jambes nues alors qu'en même temps il enlevait les bottines qu'il envoyait dans la poussière plus loin. Elle ferma les yeux, de toutes ses forces. Elle ne voulait pas assister à ça.

_Andrew… _

Non, Andrew était mort, c'était irrémédiable. Tous ses espoirs à son sujet étaient réduits à néant. Son corps se trouvait bien dans le village sans nom, sans personne ayant la possibilité de se recueillir sur sa tombe. Andrew était au ciel, et il ne viendrait pas l'aider, même s'il le souhaitait de toutes ses forces. Alors, elle concentra ses pensées sur l'autre homme, le seul capable de la sauver véritablement en cet instant même.

_Kratos… _

Elle sentit une soudaine chaleur entre ses cuisses, et bouillante d'horreur, elle sentit les mains de l'homme s'immiscer entre celles-ci avec un intérêt tout pervers.

_Kratos… _

Ca y est, de toute façon, c'était fini. Plus jamais elle ne pourrait se remettre de ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là. Mieux valait mourir.

_Kratos ! _

Une soudaine torpeur l'envahit. Ca y était, le sommeil la prenait. Avec soulagement, elle songea qu'au moins, elle n'aurait pas conscience de ce qu'elle subirait, quand elle s'évanouirait. Soudain plus sereine, son visage parut plus tranquille. Au diable cette peur inutile ! Elle allait rejoindre le monde des rêves.

Son exsphère brilla alors d'un éclat intense, tel que son agresseur s'en aperçut et stoppa un moment sa besogne.

« Oh, elle réagit celle-là... Promis, petite pierre, je veillerai à ne pas te faire de mal. Laisse-moi jouer un moment. »

Ce demi-elfe était un malade mental, fut la seule pensée assez claire qu'Anna saisit dans son cerveau.

A ce moment-là, alors qu'elle se laissait aller dans les bras de Morphée, un bruit métallique retentit tout près d'elle. Il y eut un hurlement et les mains qui caressaient ses cuisses s'en allèrent un instant. Tout de suite après, elle eut la sensation d'être libérée d'un poids insupportable et un concert de cris et de jurons parvinrent à ses oreilles. Se doutant qu'il se passait quelque chose, elle tenta d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux. Mais elle n'avait plus assez de force pour le faire.

Serrant à l'en broyer la statue de Spiritua dans son poing transpirant, elle se mit à réciter des prières sans queue ni tête dans sa tête, alors que les bruits de combats et les gargouillements de souffrance devenaient de plus en plus lointains. Enfin, brusquement, tout cessa, avec une unique phrase du Désian qui maudissait celui qui l'avait attaqué par surprise. Puis il n'y eut plus rien.

Au bout d'un instant qui lui sembla une éternité, alors que ses paupières papillonnaient avant de tomber définitivement, elle perçut un mouvement à ses côtés, comme quelqu'un qui s'accroupissait pour s'assurer de son état.

« Anna, tu m'entends ? Tout va bien, maintenant, dis quelque chose… »

Cette voix était si familière qu'elle se souvint un moment de l'identité de la personne. Mais elle l'oublia bien vite tandis qu'elle murmurait avant de s'évanouir :

« J'ai chaud… »

OOOOOOOOOO

Kratos franchissait précautionneusement les bordures de la clairière en tenant Anna dans un état précaire dans ses bras. Elle était légère, il ne serait donc pas difficile de la transporter jusqu'au campement. Les pensées douloureuses, il songeait à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

En se rapprochant un peu plus de la clairière où se trouvaient la jeune femme et le Désian, il avait senti de plus en plus une aura de chaleur si forte qu'il avait failli suffoquer. Le cœur battant, il avait pénétré dans le sanctuaire de la forêt, car c'était comme ça qu'on appelait les clairières centrales des bosquets, à une certaine époque. Le spectacle auquel il avait eu droit aurait été atroce pour n'importe quels autres yeux, lui-même avait manqué pousser un cri.

Le Désian, qui se préparait à violer Anna, ne l'avait pas encore aperçu. Il avait donc profité de l'effet de surprise pour se jeter sur lui et lui lacérer l'épaule au premier coup. L'adversaire s'était aussitôt relevé, mécontent qu'on l'interrompe dans son acte écoeurant. Kratos avait poursuivi, la rage flamboyant dans son regard, et le demi-elfe n'avait pas manqué de l'identifier. Quel Désian ne connaissait pas Kratos Aurion, l'un des quatre Séraphins du Cruxis ? Mais maintenant qu'on savait qu'il avait aussi à voir dans la fuite du cobaye A012, l'homme lui avait lancé des quolibets, des remarques ironiques qui entraîneraient immédiatement son arrêt de mort. Et la mort, désormais, il lui tenait compagnie. Le mercenaire avait laissé son cadavre dans le sanctuaire, songeant qu'il pourrait y retourner pour effacer toute trace de son passage ici.

Anna gémit dans ses bras, et de la salive déborda légèrement du coin inférieur de sa bouche. Il la cala confortablement contre sa poitrine, comme pour la rassurer. Après ce qu'elle avait failli subir, la jeune femme devrait passer une très longue convalescence, afin de se remettre. Mais une horreur de plus qui tenait déjà avec les autres sur ses frêles épaules, c'était trop. Elle allait finir par crouler sous le poids, à force.

Un autre souvenir jaillit dans son esprit, montrant une situation à peu près semblable à celle dans laquelle il se trouvait actuellement. C'était il y avait semblait-il une vingtaine d'années. Dans une forêt pareille à celle-ci, il avait sauvé une fillette d'une exbelua qui l'avait sauvagement attaquée. L'enfant était restée tremblante, non pas traumatisée par l'arrivée du monstre mais intimidée par la présence des soldats de Kvar dans la contrée. Il l'avait sauvée de justesse d'une déportation dans la Ferme Humaine, et il l'avait ramenée, évanouie dans ses bras, chez elle, sur le seuil de sa maison, certes misérable.

C'était loin, maintenant. Il ignorait si la fillette était encore vivante et ce qu'elle faisait maintenant. Aujourd'hui, elle devait être devenue une jeune femme avec des enfants et un mari digne de ce nom, bien qu'il n'en fût pas sûr. Elle aurait pu tout aussi bien être morte dans l'incendie de son village.

L'incendie de son village…

Il examina un instant le visage de sa protégée, la tête rejetée en arrière se balançant sur son coude. Son regard erra sur la chevelure désordonnée qui encadrait le visage mince et livide, les yeux clos. Puis il poursuivit sur le décolleté, tout de suite après sur le ventre découvert, la jupe qu'il avait pris soin de rabaisser afin de protéger le peu d'intimité que l'homme n'avait pas souillé chez elle, et les jambes maigres jusqu'aux pieds sales. Il trouva une certaine ressemblance avec l'enfant d'il y a longtemps, et il s'empressa de faire le calcul dans sa tête.

La petite fille n'avait pas semblé avoir plus de dix ans le jour où il l'avait sauvée…

Anna disait avoir eu vingt-quatre ans il y avait de cela deux semaines…

Et alors qu'il faisait le lien entre les deux cas, il sut qu'il avait visé juste.

Il s'arrêta, ses yeux écarquillés fixés sur sa protégée. En dix-huit ans, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que la gamine de six ans qu'elle avait été puisse se transformer en une femme malheureuse et exilée. Il se mit à trembler, sans raison apparente. Il l'avait sauvée une première fois, il l'avait sauvée une seconde fois, et là encore maintenant… impossible.

Il semblait prêt à la lâcher, lorsque, dans un geste inconscient, elle leva son bras et crispa sa main sur la poitrine de Kratos, plissant le tissu violet de son vêtement.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et articula un mot faible, plaintif. Aussitôt, il fit de son mieux pour la blottir contre lui, et il se remit en marche.

Il aurait tout le temps de réfléchir à sa découverte lorsqu'il l'aurait ramenée à bon port.

OOOOOOOOOO

Les compagnons n'avaient pas dormi une seule seconde depuis que Kratos était parti à la recherche d'Anna. Aussi, quand ils perçurent du mouvement à l'entrée du campement, ils se précipitèrent tous comme un seul homme à cet endroit-là, regardant à la fois d'un air soulagé et désemparé le mercenaire venir à eux avec une forme immobile dans ses bras.

Samira poussa un cri d'horreur.

« Anna ! Mais… que s'est-il passé ?

-Elle a été attaquée alors qu'elle était dans la forêt. Il s'en est fallu de peu sinon elle aurait subi de graves blessures. »

Il ne précisa pas lesquelles.

« Mais que faisait-elle là-bas ? demanda la jeune femme d'une voix sourde où grondaient la colère et la joie de retrouver son amie.

-Elle a été… attirée par un enchantement. En tout cas, ne vous en prenez pas à elle lorsqu'elle se réveillera. Elle est fiévreuse, elle risque notamment de délirer.

Pour ajouter foi à sa remarque, Anna émit un son inarticulé.

« La caravane, indique Joachim, dans un grognement légèrement étouffé. Va la poser dans sa couche. »

Ne demandant qu'à être débarrassé de son poids qui commençait à se faire pesant, Kratos se dirigea vers l'habitacle, écarta le rideau et entra à l'intérieur. Anna marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible et ce fut avec un soin extraordinaire qu'il la posa sur la paillasse qui lui servait de matelas. Il remonta ensuite la couverture jusqu'au menton de la jeune évanouie.

Il l'observa un moment sous toutes les coutures, pensif, il hésita à tendre son bras et à dégager une mèche de cheveux qui barrait son front, se ravisa puis se releva avant de sortir.

Lorsqu'il remit de nouveau le pied dehors, les autres l'attendaient, le regardant tous d'un air interrogateur et grave.

« Je souhaiterais que quelqu'un veille à son chevet cette nuit, dit-il. Je dois repartir faire quelque chose dans la forêt, après, je reviendrais prendre le tour de garde. Etes-vous prêts à répondre à mes souhaits ?

-Moi je veux bien, se lança brusquement Samira, devançant Joachim qui lui lança un coup d'œil légèrement courroucé, à condition que tu nous expliques clairement ce qui est arrivé, bien entendu.

-Je le ferai, demain matin. En attendant, j'ai une tâche urgente à accomplir. Croyez-moi, c'est pour notre intérêt à tous que je m'absente un moment pour cela. A plus tard. »

Tout le monde s'éparpilla dans le campement, Joachim demandant à Loïc de prendre le premier tour de garde, sûrement pour se sentir prêt à veiller indirectement sur Anna, ainsi, Isis posant des tas de questions à son père sur des choses qu'elle n'avait pas comprises, tout le monde sauf Samira, qui serrait les poings devant le mercenaire.

« Va veiller sur Anna. Il vaut mieux qu'elle ne soit pas seule.

-J'en ai assez que vous nous cachiez des choses tous les deux. Depuis le début, je sens, j'ai la très nette impression que vous nous faites des cachotteries. Pourtant, avec le temps qui a passé depuis notre première rencontre, vous auriez pu vous livrer un peu plus, non ?

-La curiosité est un vilain défaut. Bien sûr que nous avons des secrets, mais si nous tenons à ne pas les crier sous tous les toits, la discrétion est un meilleur bouclier. Si je te dis maintenant ce que nous ne souhaitons pas te révéler, cela ne serait pas un très grand avantage aussi bien à l'égard d'Anna, de moi et de vous tous. Maintenant, il faut que je retourne dans la forêt.

-Là non plus tu ne vas pas me dire ce qu'il y a de si important à faire ?

-Non. »

Kratos contourna son interlocutrice à cours d'arguments, qui serrait les poings en paraissant débattre sur ce qu'elle devait tenter. Finalement, vaincue, elle poussa un juron et marcha à grands pas en direction de la caravane. Il se dit qu'il devrait faire très vite, car si Anna se réveillait avant son retour, ce qui était heureusement peu probable vu son état, elle se retrouverait assaillie de questions de toute part et cela aurait des répercussions graves sur son système nerveux. Il tenait à préserver sa santé, enfin, ce qu'il lui en restait.

L'exsphère avait brillé ardemment au moment où il avait surpris en flagrant délit Anna et son agresseur. C'était mauvais signe. Dans les moments d'affolement de sa porteuse, la pierre rouge se nourrissait beaucoup plus vite de l'énergie de sa victime, et connaissant sa puissance phénoménale, Kratos se convainquit qu'il était désormais plus que jamais urgent de faire quelque chose à ce propos. Seul un serti-clé pouvait freiner les effets du cristal, l'inconvénient, c'est que seuls les nains savaient les faire. Il aurait pu demander en toute discrétion à Altessa, qui oeuvrait encore pour le Cruxis, mais ce dernier était continuellement cerné de soi-disant gardes du corps qui surveillait plus ses moindres faits et gestes qu'autre chose. Certes, il était au service de Rodyle, mais il arrivait quelquefois, dans les cas nécessaires, que le Chef Désian le « prête » au Cruxis pour de nouvelles expériences. Kratos avait toujours trouvé que le nain semblait las, résigné et avait peur de faire part de ses sentiments. Pas étonnant, quand on voyait ce à quoi travaillait l'organisation.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul nain dans le monde de Sylvarant, l'unique qui n'ait jamais travaillé sur Derris-Kharlan. On en savait très peu sur lui, on ignorait pourquoi il avait toujours vécu sur Terre alors que les membres de sa race avaient tous vu le jour sur le monde dirigé par Mithos. Toutefois, cela ne prouvait pas qu'il ne savait pas fabriquer de sertis-clés. Tous les nains étaient des experts en la matière.

Si seulement il n'habitait pas au fin fond de la région d'Isélia…

Sans bruit, le mercenaire s'enfonça dans la forêt, avec pour seul et unique but de faire disparaître le corps du Désian et de lui faire subir un plus juste châtiment au-delà de la mort. Si celui qu'il avait subi n'avait pas déjà été un exemple de sa stupidité…

OOOOOOOOOO

Kvar, penché sur son bureau, retournait dans sa tête les mille plans qu'il avait élaborés pour ses diverses conquêtes. Il avait énormément de travail, et même s'il avait vécu la bévue la plus grave qui soit jamais arrivée dans sa Ferme, il devait aussi et avant tout faire passer d'autres priorités. A commencer par les prochains raids sur les villages alentours dans la région.

Avec un peu de chances, il avait l'intention de pousser jusqu'à Asgard, histoire d'y cueillir ses fuyards. Aux dernières nouvelles, néanmoins, il avait appris qu'ils avaient finalement franchi la frontière du pays où il pouvait exercer son pouvoir. Fou de rage, il avait foudroyé la plupart de ses soldats sur place pour les punir de leur médiocrité, et les autres, il les avaient fait empoisonner. Des manières radicales, mais simples. Quoique ça ne lui ait pas été très pratique, étant donné qu'il avait quelques officiers en moins sous ses ordres.

Il avait aussi l'intention de passer un accord avec les deux Cardinaux Désians qui dominaient sur les deux autres continents, Forcytcus et Magnius, afin de s'autoriser enfin à fouiller les quatre coins du monde sans exception. Mais avec le temps et les évènements qui s'écoulaient, pactiser avec Magnius, cet incapable, ne serait plus nécessaire. Avec Forcytcus, l'affaire était en cours. Il avait déjà un plan dans sa tête, une ébauche, c'est vrai, mais au moins, il avait déjà un moyen de capturer morts ou vivants A012 et le Séraphin du Cruxis Kratos Aurion.

« Seigneur Kvar ? » retentit une voix, tandis qu'un poing frappait derrière la porte.

Il ordonna à l'idiot qui interrompait ses pensées d'entrer.

« Je rapporte des nouvelles. La Ferme Humaine de Palmacosta vient de nous apprendre que le corps d'un de nos soldats envoyés pour le cas A012 était revenu sans explications, juste devant l'entrée du bâtiment. Le cadavre avait été atrocement mutilé, et des traces de brûlures ont été retrouvés un peu partout sur lui. Les scientifiques de Magnius organisent une autopsie pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, mais ils pensent qu'il s'agit d'une preuve que nos évadés sont passés par ici.

-Excellent, susurra le Cardinal. Voilà de très bonnes nouvelles. Dans ce cas, j'imagine qu'il n'est plus question d'attendre qu'ils passent sous notre nez. Nous les accueillerons comme il se doit là où ils doivent se rendre… »

Et il ricana, un rire si inquiétant, si carnassier que le pauvre soldat manqua quitter le bureau en vitesse sans demander l'autorisation.

* * *

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, ça me fait très plaisir quand même!

Comme vous avez pu voir, une fois encore je crois que j'y suis allée un peu fort. Mais comme j'aime les scènes où il arrive que les personnages se brouillent entre eux, ça fait que j'adore encore plus écrire des situations radicales, et comme ça, tout le monde se réconcilie dans la joie et la bonne humeur! Oui, mon raisonnement est bizarre...

Le prochain chapitre s'adoucira, ce qui fera qu'il y aura un peu moins d'action. Mais je suis contente que l'histoire progresse à ce train-là en cette période de l'année!


	18. Des questions embarrassantes

Voilà, ce week-end, un nouveau chapitre d'A012. C'est l'un des plus gros que j'ai écrits. Pour certains, je pense que ce chapitre va en intéresser un minimum! Bonne lecture.

Je préviens ici: tout en continuant à écrire la fin de l'histoire, je me suis rendue compte que le chapitre 23, censé être le dernier, devenait trop long vers la fin. J'ai donc fait un chapitre 24, et après, c'est promis, il y aura un épilogue!

C'était juste pour prévenir, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps.

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Des questions embarrassantes**

_« L'enfer est tout entier dans ce mot : Solitude._  
Citation de Victor Hugo, extrait de _**La fin de Satan**_**.**_ » _

D'abord, le brouillard… Ensuite, un semblant d'émergence dans ce monde de souffrance. Inconsciemment, elle leva le bras, mais il retomba sans force.

L'esprit brumeux, elle sentit un mouvement à ses côtés, un contact froid sur son front. La personne à ses côtés ne disait rien, mais elle veillait sur elle, car elle savait que tel était son devoir. Anna gémit.

Kratos pénétra dans la caravane, surprenant Samira qui sursauta légèrement.

« Tu en as mis du temps ! lui reprocha t-elle.

-Ce que j'avais à faire demandait beaucoup de temps. Comment va-t-elle ? »

Même si son ton était dénué d'émotion, la jeune femme perçut un changement dans sa voix. Elle ne savait pas quoi, mais cela lui fit plisser le nez, comme si cette impression la dérangeait.

« Pas de changement depuis que tu l'as ramenée. Elle n'a pas arrêté de se débattre dans son sommeil, de marmonner ton nom et de gémir. Je me demande ce que cela signifie… »

Le mercenaire passa outre le semblant de question qu'elle lui posait.

« Tu peux aller te coucher. Je vais rester près d'elle.

-D'habitude, tu ne passes pas le plus clair de tes nuits au tour de garde ?

-Je me suis mis en accord avec Joachim et Loïc. Ils sont d'accord pour prendre la relève à tour de rôle. En attendant, va te coucher. »

Sans un mot, et presque à contrecœur, Samira se leva, et bouscula légèrement Kratos pour pouvoir sortir.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais à chaque fois que tu es dans le coin, il se passe des choses… »

Il haussa les épaules et elle s'en alla.

Il y eut du mouvement, plus loin. Isis parlait dans son sommeil de quelque chose à propos de ses cheveux qui se seraient transformés en serpents. Soupirant, il s'accroupit au chevet d'Anna, et l'observa, même si dans la nuit il ne pouvait voir son regard.

Mais les anges avaient aussi le don de nyctalopie. L'obscurité n'était donc pas un problème pour eux, qui avaient perdu toute humanité depuis longtemps.

La couverture qui la recouvrait montait et s'abaissait au fil de sa respiration saccadée. De temps à autre, il la surprenait à murmurer des mots incompréhensibles dans son sommeil. Son visage se crispait alors puis se relâchait brusquement, comme si une soudaine délivrance l'avait prise au vol.

Il ne savait pas quelle était cette étrange impression que lui procurait cette vision. Néanmoins, il sentait qu'il devait une bonne fois pour toutes prendre part à son état de santé. Il avait fait preuve d'irresponsabilité jusqu'ici, et la dernière conversation qu'ils avaient eue paraissait remonter à loin. Pourtant, il se souvenait clairement de chaque mot qui avait été dit.

_«En somme, je suis plus un objet qu'il faut trimballer qu'un être vivant qui cherche à trouver sa place dans cette société qui le dépasse complètement. »_

Elle se trompait, s'efforça de penser le mercenaire. Il n'avait certes plus jamais considéré les humains de la même façon, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il ne les estimait pas à sa hauteur.

_« Merci sincèrement de me considérer comme un être inférieur, exactement comme les Désians. Tu penses que je te souille non seulement par ma présence mais aussi par mon toucher. Il faut dire qu'à force de les fréquenter, tu as forcément une opinion bien arrêtée de ces pauvres paysans qu'on récolte comme des fruits mûrs ou pas sur les arbres et qu'on emmène subir une traite en long et en large afin de savoir s'ils sont bons pour le commerce. »_

Une fois de plus, Anna avait tort. Du moins le croyait-il. Il avait peut-être laissé les Désians œuvrer comme bon leur semblait, mais c'était à contrecœur. En voulant préserver son amitié qui n'existait déjà plus avec Mithos, il avait détruit ce qui lui tenait le plus à cœur : contester ses décisions.

Quelle ironie, ne plus vouloir ou pouvoir oser se lever contre un gamin autrefois si drôle et visionnaire.

Pourquoi fallait-il que _lui _ait tout le temps raison ? Pourquoi après tout ne pouvait-il pas donner raison à ses inférieurs ?

Ainsi, le monde serait plus juste.

La malade gémit dans son sommeil, le tirant de ses rêveries. Une fois de plus, elle se battait contre sa couverture qui collait tellement à ses vêtements qu'elle dessinait ses formes en relief. Elle sembla mener un lourd combat un instant, puis se calma et retomba dans un sommeil normal mais agité. Il hésita, leva sa main et posa sa paume sur son front moite. Elle était encore plus fiévreuse que tout à l'heure.

Il se demanda s'il oserait le faire. Après tout, il avait bien cette faculté. Il pouvait soulager ses douleurs pour un temps, s'il voulait contribuer à préserver sa santé. Mais il ne l'avait jamais fait sur personne d'autre que sur lui-même. Le souvenir du jour où il avait été blessé lors de l'attaque des Désians près d'Asgard resurgit dans sa mémoire, et il eut un sourire imperceptible lorsqu'il se rappela l'expression de stupeur de sa protégée quand ses blessures s'étaient refermées d'elles-mêmes.

Elle avait bien le droit à sa part.

Il se concentra un instant, marmonna plusieurs fois la formule dans sa tête puis murmura silencieusement et discrètement :

« Premiers soins. »

Une lumière douce mais forte apparut sur le front de la jeune femme, à l'endroit où il avait posé sa main. Cela devait procurer une sensation de bien-être, car la convalescente grogna, s'agita un peu puis s'arrêta de bouger, un sourire s'esquissant sur ses lèvres comme si elle se sentait mieux.

Le sort de soin s'arrêta bien vite, et il tâta le front de la jeune femme à nouveau. La température était redevenue stable. Mais elle pouvait tout aussi bien remonter dans les quelques heures à venir.

Elle ne pourrait certainement pas se remettre sur pied avant un bon moment.

Au loin, sans qu'il s'aperçoive du temps qui avait passé, la lueur du soleil qui émergeait lentement de l'horizon illumina le ciel qui s'éclaircissait petit à petit. Un peu plus tard, Isis se réveilla, étouffa un bâillement et quitta sa couche pour marcher à quatre pattes jusqu'à Kratos.

« Comment elle va ? » demanda t-elle, d'une voix ensommeillée.

Il garda un visage fermé et dit :

« Elle est toujours endormie, mais je pense que sa vie n'est pas en danger. »

La fillette était suffisamment intelligente et mature pour comprendre ce qu'il disait. En bâillant à nouveau, elle quitta la caravane.

« Tu viens ? dit-elle, avant de partir. On va déjeuner. »

Hochant discrètement la tête, il se décida à son tour à s'en aller, et après avoir dégagé la frange de cheveux qui couvrait le front d'Anna afin de le laisser respirer, il partit à la suite de la petite fille.

OOOOOOOOOO

« Donc, tu vas te décider à évoquer ce qui s'est passé ? »

Samira revenait à la charge, totalement résolue.

« Samira, on est en train de manger, plaida Joachim qui avalait ses œufs brouillés en toute tranquillité.

-Il a raison, remets ça à plus tard, approuva Loïc.

-Ça ne vous intéresse donc pas qu'il garde pour lui des choses dont il refuse de faire part ? »

Il y eut une sorte de silence gêné autour du cercle qui s'était formé pour manger, et, satisfaite, la jeune femme replète se tourna vers Kratos qui restait là, regardant évasivement son petit-déjeuner comme si ce qui se passait autour de lui ne le concernait pas.

« Alors ? Je n'aime pas qu'on nous fasse des cachotteries. Les secrets, ça n'est pas mon style. Dis-nous tout, nous n'attendons que ça.

-Ta manie de fourrer ton nez partout est désobligeante, Samira. Tu étais donc comme ça dans ton enfance ?

-Mes parents et mes frères et sœurs ne me cachaient jamais rien, admit son interlocutrice, d'un ton imbu d'elle-même.

-On ne t'a jamais dit qu'à force de tout récolter, tu finirais par crouler sous le poids de tes trouvailles ? En gros, cela veut dire que tu es une fouineuse, Samira. »

Samira rougit violemment tandis qu'une lueur courroucée scintillait dans son regard. Jamais on ne lui avait dit de telles choses en face. Et, chose totalement compréhensible, elle détestait qu'on lui fasse la morale sur ce qu'elle avait été depuis toujours. Toutefois, elle ne se laissa pas démonter par la remarque acerbe :

« Je me fiche de savoir si je suis une fouineuse ou non et si cela va me rapporter des ennuis. Ce que JE veux savoir, c'est ce que tu as fait la veille.

-Comme tu veux. Un jour, tu te souviendras de ce que je t'ai dit. »

Kratos inspira un coup, laissa tomber son repas auquel il n'avait de toute façon pas touché, et se lança dans un récit :

« Comme il me semble vous l'avoir dit, Anna a été attirée par un enchantement. Je ne sais lequel, et elle n'est pas encore suffisamment rétablie pour nous l'expliquer. Un bandit dans la forêt l'a capturée et a essayé de la kidnapper.

-Ce devait être un demi-elfe, l'interrompit Samira, le ton dur. Les demi-elfes sont les seuls capables de faire de la vraie magie en ce bas monde et de plus, ils sont mauvais.

-Sache, Samira, et crois-en mon expérience, que j'ai rencontré moi aussi de nombreux demi-elfes sur la route et qu'ils ne sont pas tous mauvais. Ils veulent seulement, pour le bien de tous, un monde plus juste.

En disant cela, il pensait à Mithos, qui malheureusement était la cause de tous ces malheurs qui s'abattaient sur le monde.

-C'est ça, grommela la jeune femme, l'air méchant.

-En me guidant dans la forêt, j'ai réussi à retrouver la trace du bandit, poursuivit Kratos. J'ai eu vite fait de l'attraper et je lui ai donné la leçon qu'il mérite. Ensuite, après avoir ramené Anna, j'ai fait disparaître son corps.

-Cela me semble assez vite revue comme histoire.

-Tu ne peux que t'en contenter, c'est la version que je te donne, trancha le mercenaire. Et je pense qu'il vaut mieux me croire, car j'imagine qu'Anna refusera de dire ce qu'elle a vécu.

-Elle est bien plus compréhensive que toi, en tout cas. »

Énervée, Samira se leva et s'éloigna en direction de la caravane, sûrement pour voir si la malade était réveillée.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû être aussi dur avec elle. Elle a tendance à sortir de ses gonds lorsqu'on va à l'encontre de ses perceptions.

-Je n'ai fait que dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Dites-moi, quelqu'un d'autre d'entre vous déteste les demi-elfes dans cette troupe ? »

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Isis leva la main :

« Mon papa. Mais lui, il ne le dit jamais. Il dit que ce n'est pas parce qu'il les déteste qu'il faut que tout le monde autour de lui fasse la même chose que lui.

-j'ai rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent qu'Aidan, fit Kratos, en hochant la tête d'un air appréciateur. J'espère que je n'ai pas rempli votre tête d'encore plus de questions que de réponses…

-A vrai dire, peut-être un peu, justifia Joachim, sincère. Mais à la différence de Samira, nous n'allons jamais trop loin dans ces voies. Tout le monde a le droit de garder ses secrets, et je parie que même elle en a. »

Tout le monde éclata de rire, et Kratos se leva.

« Je pars préparer mes armes. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que nous partions. Plus vite nous parviendrons à Palmacosta, plus vite on obtiendra de place à bord d'un bateau.

_Et plus vite nous serons débarrassés de la Ferme Humaine de Magnius. _

Avec la preuve de son passage qu'il avait laissée à leurs portes, il y avait de fortes chances qu'ils se ruent tout droit vers la plus grande ville du monde et tous les villages alentours. Et plutôt que de rester coincé ici, il fallait au contraire se presser, car les réactions de l'exsphère d'Anna continuaient à l'inquiéter de plus en plus.

-Aucun problème, » approuva Loïc.

Kratos partit.

Quelques jours passèrent depuis cette réunion. Le groupe avait repris la marche en bonne et due forme et se rapprochaient chaque jour un peu plus de leur destination. Samira boudait toujours en présence de Kratos, mais elle avait pris l'habitude de ne plus dire n'importe quoi et restait fréquemment au chevet d'Anna, de jour. La nuit, c'était Kratos qui prenait sa place.

Pour faire croire qu'il dormait, car les doutes de ses camarades de voyage commençaient à se creuser, il s'autorisait des moments de solitude qu'il faisait passer pour des siestes. Ainsi, il apaisait la curiosité de ses compagnons, et il parvenait plus facilement à rester toute la nuit auprès de sa protégée, lui administrant des sorts de soin de temps à autre.

A cette époque où la lune était à demi pleine et illuminait le paysage de son halo, il avait, comme à l'habitude, pris place dans la caravane, contemplant le visage pâli par la lumière d'Anna, qui avait commencé à manifester des signes de conscience. De temps à autre, elle se réveillait, avant de se replonger à nouveau dans le sommeil, paisible ou pas.

Dans un geste totalement machinal, il tâtait son front chaud et dégageait sa frange qui lui faisait froncer le nez à cause des mèches qui tombaient dans ses narines. Non seulement c'était devenu routinier, mais en plus, il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. C'était un tic, il ne supportait pas de ne pas toucher de temps en temps la peau suante de la malade. Juste histoire de vérifier si son état ne s'aggravait pas, seulement pour ça…

Kratos avait toujours su faire face à ses sentiments. D'ailleurs, c'était facile : sa condition d'Ange ne lui avait pas permis d'en avoir. Mais maintenant qu'il se trouvait soudain devant eux, comme un témoin intimidé à la barre d'un tribunal, devant toute une armée de juges, il se trouvait coincé entre deux feux, dans l'incertitude de ce qu'il devait se permettre ou non.

De nouveau, et de plus belle, il frôla légèrement le crâne d'Anna puis décida de se maîtriser, car cela commençait à être assez. Encore une fois, il prit soin de se composer une expression impassible et de faire comme toute personne ferait pour son camarade, amie ou pas : veiller sur elle constamment, comme il était en devoir de faire.

Anna eut un brusque sursaut dans son sommeil, marmonna une phrase indistincte, dans laquelle il crut entendre son nom : « …Rato… » et leva l'avant-bras dans un geste inconscient. Il crut qu'elle allait en fin de compte le laisser retomber sur sa couche quelques secondes plus tard, mais elle la garda en l'air, tremblante. Les doigts fins gigotaient, comme cherchant quelque chose dans le vide. Elle poussa un gémissement.

Brusquement, il prit sa main entre les siennes.

Celle-ci se tortilla entre ses paumes, puis Anna fut prise d'un spasme, retomba sur son matelas, et, tout doucement, ouvrit les yeux, tourna la tête vers son gardien en les clignant à plusieurs reprises, l'observa un instant, et sourit.

Elle souriait.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Kratos avait resserré sa prise sur la main captive de sa poigne et regarda un moment la jeune femme avec une expression emplie de stupeur, examinant ses lèvres étirées jusqu'aux joues, bien que faibles. Sa bouche tremblotait un peu.

Elle murmura, d'une voix sifflante :

« Tu es là… Je savais que tu viendrais… Je ne t'ai pas remercié, pour tout à l'heure… »

Étonné, il retourna ces paroles dans sa tête, puis répondit sur un ton qu'il aurait voulu moins sec si cela lui avait été possible. Toutefois, il y avait de la nouveauté : il s'était adouci.

« Anna… Tu as dormi pendant quatre jours… »

Mais la jeune femme sourit de plus belle, referma ses yeux et retomba dans le sommeil comme une pierre dans un puits. A partir de ce moment-là, son sommeil fut le plus calme dont elle ait pu profiter depuis le début de sa convalescence.

Lorsque, quelques heures plus tard, Samira jeta un coup d'œil en passant la tête entre les rideaux de la caravane, elle aperçut Kratos qui tenait toujours la main d'Anna. Elle se racla la gorge et dit d'une voix de stentor, comme si elle prenait plaisir à surprendre la personne par derrière. Sûrement une vengeance pour l'autre jour :

« Loïc te demande à l'avant du vaisseau. Nous arrivons à Palmacosta dans deux jours, et il veut savoir ce que tu as l'intention de faire par la suite, quand nous aurons réservé pour le bateau. »

Le mercenaire lâcha la main de la malade et tourna la tête légèrement de côté.

« J'arrive tout de suite. »

Sa voix était évasive, presque rêveuse. Une première depuis que Samira le connaissait. Elle lui adressa un sourire goguenard, plein de sous-entendus. Il n'y prit pas attention et se leva avant de sortir.

Une fois qu'il fût parti, La jeune femme se tourna vers sa camarade endormie :

« Eh bien dis donc, on ne peut pas dire que tu n'aies eu que des ennuis dans ta vie, mademoiselle je-finirai-bien-par-avoir-de-la-chance… »

OOOOOOOOOO

« Alors, dans ce cas, nous ne sommes plus très loin du jour où nous devrons nous quitter… »

Kratos acquiesça.

« Exact. Anna et moi devons continuer vers Isélia, pour aller voir une personne, un médecin en quelque sorte, qui pourra l'aider à améliorer sa santé…

-Elle en a bien besoin, dit Loïc, d'un ton appréciateur, tandis qu'autour d'eux tout devenait sombre à cause d'un nuage qui cachait la lune. Mais ça va faire quand même une trotte. Vous êtes sûrs que vous vous en sortirez sans nous ?

-Votre présence nous a suffisamment porté bonheur pendant tout ce temps. Je ne m'en serai sans aucun doute pas privé pendant encore un bout de temps, mais j'ai été très heureux de vous avoir rencontrés…

-Holà, holà. Ce n'est pas encore le moment des adieux. On aura tout le temps de se tamponner les yeux avec des mouchoirs blancs le moment venu. En attendant, profitons-en !

-Tu as raison, approuva évasivement le mercenaire. Où comptes-tu emmener ta troupe, quant à toi ?

-Au Sud, dans un minuscule village où Samira a de la famille. Elle a des origines qui sont bien de la région de Triet, rit Loïc.

-Effectivement, j'ai su par mes nombreux voyages qu'il faisait très chaud là-bas, mais en voyant le caractère de Samira, tu ne me contrediras pas quand je dis, de mon point de vue personnel, que c'est une tête brûlée. »

Jamais le voyageur n'avait autant ri d'un rire quasi-hystérique en ce moment-là.

« Ça c'était bien trouvé ! Il faudra que je le lui répète… »

Kratos haussa les épaules et se tourna vers la lune blanche qui était réapparue.

Intérieurement, il était très satisfait d'avoir fait tout ce chemin. Le plus difficile était passé, c'était très sûr, mais il restait encore une longue route à parcourir… et il fallait faire preuve de ténacité et de persévérance pour arriver enfin au bout.

« Je crois que je vais me coucher. Lorsqu'on se quittera, on organisera une grosse soirée pour fêter le fait de vous avoir rencontrés tous les deux !

-Même si nous vous avons notamment attiré des ennuis ?

-Quels ennuis ? Votre compagnie nous a été très agréable en tout moment de notre voyage ! »

Il sourit d'un air jovial, puis se souvint de quelque chose et rajouta, comme s'il posait une question :

« … et j'interdirais l'alcool pour Anna… »

Kratos acquiesça, puis Loïc alla se coucher, laissant son interlocuteur seul en compagnie de la lune.

Le mercenaire avait désormais tout le temps de remettre ses idées en place, jusqu'à ce que, pour la troisième fois depuis sa rencontre avec Anna, Yuan vienne lui rendre visite…

OOOOOOOOOO

La jeune femme fut sur pied le lendemain, se sentant pratiquement en bonne santé. Elle n'avait pas oublié ce qu'elle avait subi dans la forêt cet après-midi là, mais s'efforçant d'être de bonne humeur à l'idée d'arriver enfin à Palmacosta, elle n'en toucha un mot à personne, même pas à Kratos. Celui-ci ne pouvait plus toucher son front à loisir comme il l'avait fait pendant quatre nuits, mais il était quand même soulagé que cela fût un souci en moins.

Enveloppée d'un châle, elle bavardait chaleureusement avec Joachim et Isis autour d'un bon feu de camp, un bol de thé chaud coincé entre ses paumes. Il lui jetait de fréquents coups d'œil, examinant soupçonneusement ses yeux cernés et prêt à réagir au moindre signe de faiblesse de sa part.

Un chevalier servant.

Le feu crépitait et Anna finit son bol qu'elle tendit ensuite à Samira qui faisait le tour du cercle pour récupérer les couverts sales. C'était son tour de vaisselle, ce soir. Celle-ci lui sourit et elle prit l'objet dans ses bras déjà bien chargés avant de repartir les déposer dans un bassin d'eau chaude qui commençait déjà à devenir légèrement grise. Les insectes, attirés par la lueur des flammes, venaient danser, énerver les voyageurs qui les repoussaient d'une frappe énergique qui ne faisaient que les exciter davantage. Ce fut le cas de Joachim qui faillit donner une claque à Isis alors qu'il tentait de se débarrasser d'une bestiole plutôt tenace d'un revers de main.

« Maieuh ! » gémit la fillette qui agita les bras d'un air énervé.

Avant que la discussion ne tourne au bazar, Anna toussa, amusée. Mais cela se changea rapidement en un éternuement et elle ne tarda pas à avoir le nez qui coulait.

« Excusez-moi, je suis un peu enrhumée… justifia t-elle, d'une voix enrouée tandis qu'elle passait sa manche sous ses narines. Quand va-t-on se coucher ?

-Dès qu'on aura fini de faire la fête, demoiselle. Et ce ne sera pas de sitôt.

-Quel idiot… moi c'est maintenant ! gronda Isis, se frottant toujours le crâne en guettant le moment où il recommencerait à lui envoyer des coups par mégarde.

Fatiguée, elle bâilla, se leva et partit vers la caravane. Il se faisait déjà très tard.

La jeune femme sourit, puis lança un regard rêveur en direction de Kratos, qui pour la première fois n'était pas abordé par Loïc, mais se trouvait seul dans son coin. Et il la regardait lui aussi.

Elle rougit violemment et détourna la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Joachim.

-Rien… Rien. »

Il l'observa d'un air enjôleur.

« Il ne faut pas te tracasser. Je pense que tu aurais besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, surtout après toutes celles que tu as passées sans réussir à trouver la paix. Tu veux y aller maintenant ou… ?

-Non, je crois que je vais rester encore un peu. Tu permets un moment ? »

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers Kratos, à la grande surprise de son camarade qui la suivit du regard alors qu'elle s'éloignait de lui.

« Kratos ? »

Le mercenaire répondit à peine à sa question. Il regardait loin là-bas. En fait, il se souvenait encore de la soirée de la veille, lorsqu'il s'était légèrement disputé avec Yuan sur ce qui s'était passé. Celui-ci était revenu sur ses décisions du début et il commençait à redouter les ennuis qui fondraient vers son ami, après l'altercation de l'autre jour. Le ton avait tellement monté que Kratos avait fini par faire apparaître Flamberge, pour la première fois depuis son départ du Cruxis et lui avait envoyé une violente rafale de pierres qui avaient surgi des profondeurs de la terre. Définitivement dégoûté par sa conduite, le demi-elfe était parti en lui disant qu'il finirait par comprendre son erreur dans les temps qui suivraient. Aujourd'hui encore le mercenaire retournait ces mots-là dans sa tête.

« Kratos… soupira Anna, d'une voix lasse.

-Un problème ?

Elle resserra un peu plus son châle autour d'elle.

-Aucun que tu n'aies pu voir depuis le temps que tu me regardes. J'ai juste un peu froid.

-Ce n'est pas la température du dehors qui te fait ça.

Elle le fixa, surprise.

-C'est drôle, je m'attendais à te contredire si tu disais l'inverse. Lirais-tu dans mes pensées ?

-Je les devine d'une certaine façon, dans ton regard. »

Le rouge monta aux joues de la jeune femme, qui porta la main à ses yeux. Il tourna la tête et leurs deux regards se croisèrent, l'un brun, l'autre noisette.

« Des fois je me demande qui tu es, avoua soudainement Anna, dans un souffle. Même après tout ce temps où nous sommes ensembles, nous n'avons pas eu une occasion de nous connaître. Tu es froid, réservé, silencieux. Je l'étais tout autant, certes, mais à ton propos, je me pose des questions. Tu étais au service des Désians…

-C'étaient eux qui étaient à mon service, rectifia Kratos.

-Oui… et puis soudainement, tu les quittes, juste pour me protéger, moi… Tu as dit que c'était mon exsphère qui comptait à tes yeux, mais moi, qu'est-ce que je vaux pour toi ? »

Kratos encaissa la question sans broncher, mais il eut tout de même un mouvement de recul, ne s'y étant préparé qu'à peine. Il ne répondit rien.

Elle frissonna, et passa brusquement à autre chose.

« J'ai froid, j'ai envie d'aller me promener.

-Je t'accompagne. »

Malgré lui, il avait sorti cette phrase, bien qu'il sût pertinemment que c'était un moyen détourné de prolonger la conversation avec lui, alors que ce soir, il n'avait pas tellement envie de développer une discussion. Il préférait largement la solitude, et il n'avait eu que très peu l'occasion d'en profiter depuis qu'il avait rencontré Anna. Il se souvenait encore de son apparence ce jour où il venait inspecter la Ferme Humaine… Elle était très maigre, presque squelettique, mais il avait vu cette volonté de combattre, de passer aux travers de tous les préjugés et de tous les maux. Et Martel savait combien elle en avait subi, des maux…

Ils marchaient désormais vers la sortie du campement, s'éloignant petit à petit du feu rassurant et des concerts de cris et de piaillements. Là où ils allaient, l'endroit serait plus propice à une conversation intime.

Quel mot fort déplacé, pour un homme comme Kratos qui avait toujours déconsidéré ses proches depuis la fin de la Guerre de Kharlan, et même avant, lorsque des voleurs avaient décimé sa famille, ce soir où il y avait eu un raid dans le village de son enfance…

Ils ne dirent rien, toutefois, et le silence sembla les aider à réfléchir chacun de leur côté sans se sentir oppressé par le besoin de parler.

Puis Anna murmura doucement, mais même si elle remuait à peine les lèvres, Kratos entendait distinctement ce qu'elle disait :

« Je me souviens, ce jour où j'ai été attirée dans cette forêt… La mélodie que j'entendais, j'ignorais comment mon agresseur l'avait apprise, et où, mais je savais que je l'avais déjà entendue quelque part, et j'ai fini par m'en souvenir, peut-être un peu tard… Cette musique, on l'avait composée lorsque j'étais jeune et depuis elle ne m'a jamais quittée réellement, même si j'ai tapi son souvenir dans un coin de ma tête… J'ai maintenant très envie de l'oublier, bien que ce soit en partie grâce à elle que j'ai pu me maintenir dans cette vie, sinon il y aurait longtemps que j'aurais lâché. Mais désormais, je n'ai plus besoin d'elle en tant qu'ange gardien… »

Kratos tressaillit légèrement au dernier mot et fut presque content d'être dans l'obscurité afin qu'elle ne le voit pas faire un rictus.

Sa jolie voix s'éleva dans les airs, brisant un instant le silence nocturne. Anna chantait :

_Il est fini le temps des regrets_

_Grâce à eux on a tant appris_

_Désormais on va de l'avant_

_Qu'importe les obstacles dressés sur notre chemin_

_Ils sont terminés ces moments de peine_

_Où on croyait ne jamais refaire surface_

_Mon passé m'a quittée malgré moi_

_Mais je sens qu'il ne me sera plus indispensable_

_Quelles sont les raisons de vivre ?_

_A ce jeu-là je suis perdante_

_Et pourtant, loin devant, une main_

_Se tend dans ma direction, je sais à qui elle est_

_Je ne peux pas la prendre_

_Elle s'est entourée d'un bouclier_

_Et elle a oublié de le retirer_

_Pourquoi ne puis-je pas t'approcher… ?_

« Tais-toi, » fit soudain Kratos, d'un ton sec.

Le chant s'éteignit immédiatement, mais dans l'air, on sentait tout de même qu'il avait laissé une trace.

« Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas si ça te plairait. Je dois chanter horriblement faux… »

Elle eut un rire pincé, désabusé, mais aussi un peu déçu.

« Non, ça va… C'est juste… Tes paroles… elles sont trop désordonnées. »

Elle sursauta et le regarda, étonnée. Elle n'imaginait pas qu'il n'ait que ça à dire.

« C'était sur le coup de l'inspiration. J'avais d'autres paroles, mais je les ai oubliées, et c'est tant mieux, je crois… »

Elle se souvenait juste d'un vers, mais elle n'osait pas le prononcer à voix haute : « je suis à toi. »

Cette parole avait une toute autre signification pour elle.

Un nouveau blanc s'installa, un peu plus lourd, jusqu'à ce qu'après un long soupir, Kratos dise enfin :

« J'entends encore les bruits, de loin, c'est insupportable…

-Je pensais que nous étions suffisamment loin, moi je n'entends rien…

-Tu disais vouloir en connaître plus sur moi. Je pense qu'il est temps de te révéler certaines choses. Après tout, avec tout ce que tu as vécu, tu es plutôt bien préparée à ce genre de vérité-là…

-Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire par « ce genre de vérité-là ».

-Le moment venu, tu sauras pourquoi j'employai ce terme. Éloignons-nous un peu, le calme de la nuit m'apaisera. »

Elle lui emboîta le pas quand il s'éloigna un peu plus du camp. Les étoiles brillaient toutes d'un éclat intense, et Kratos voyaient d'ici à quel point elles étaient magnifiques, comme faites de cristal. Pourtant, plus on s'en rapprochait, plus elles se montraient à la fois terribles et séduisantes, mortelles le plus souvent. Comme des sirènes : elles dévoraient les êtres vivants ou les choses imprudentes qui s'approchaient trop près d'elles.

Il regrettait à ce moment-là de ne pas être brûlé vif par le feu d'une de ces étoiles.

Lorsque le bourdonnement agaçant de l'animation de ce soir devint enfin inaudible, bien que pas totalement éteint, il finit par s'arrêter. Anna qui suivait un peu plus loin, s'arrêta à son tour, tout près de lui. Le fait qu'ils puissent se rendre aussi loin du campement pouvait s'avérer effrayant, mais tant que c'était en compagnie de Kratos, elle ne s'inquiétait pas. Sa simple présence impressionnait les bandits de grands chemins qui se tapissaient dans la nuit et les animaux sauvages. Et sa puissance était phénoménale, elle ignorait où il puisait tant de force. Mais en tout cas, mieux valait l'avoir pour ami que pour ennemi, et dans ce cas-là, elle plaignait quasiment les Désians. Après sa démonstration sanglante près d'Asgard, il y avait maintenant presque un an, la jeune femme savait qu'il pouvait faire une seule bouchée de toute une armée. Et c'était effrayant.

Elle mit du temps à se rendre compte qu'il ne bougeait plus, comme pris en transe. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'inquiéta de cette soudaine immobilité et demanda timidement :

« Kratos ? »

Il ne répondit rien. Pas un seul frémissement. On aurait dit une de ces statues qu'on bâtissait dans l'enceinte des villes. Commençant soudain à s'affoler un peu, elle avança la main pour toucher l'épaule de son protecteur en répétant doucement, mais anxieusement :

« Kratos ? Tu vas bien ? »

Elle frôla doucement du bout des doigts la cape qui enveloppait les épaules du mercenaire. Elle espérait provoquer une réaction, et elle réussit, d'une certaine façon. Brusquement, il se retourna et la saisit par les deux bras en la plaquant brusquement contre lui, sans qu'elle ait eu le temps de réagir.

Essoufflée, effarée et apeurée aussi, Anna ne sut comment réagir. C'était si soudain… Kratos la serrait à l'en étouffer contre son torse, et son cœur à elle battait, battait à vitesse désordonnée. Elle crut qu'il allait exploser. Pourquoi toute cette mascarade ?

« Excuse-moi, je n'étais pas sûr que te le demander suffirait. Tu te sens bien ? » demanda le mercenaire, d'un ton parfaitement serein.

Elle crut se mettre en colère un moment : alors comme ça, il la surprenait, manquait la faire mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque, et il lui demandait si elle allait bien ? Il était gonflé !

« Maintenant, je préfèrerais que tu te tiennes bien, afin d'éviter de tomber. »

Anna ne comprit absolument rien à ce qu'il voulait dire. Affolée, elle resta figée dans les bras de Kratos sans savoir ce qu'il fallait rétorquer ou faire. Ce fut quand elle sentit brutalement ses pieds quitter le sol qu'elle poussa un cri de surprise. Elle ferma les yeux et serra de toutes ses forces les épaules de Kratos, qui la hissa solidement jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse entourer sa nuque de ses bras.

Elle sentit que le vent prenait un sens bizarrement différent : elle passait au travers comme si elle le trouait dans sa course, et ses pieds essayaient vainement de trouver un contact quelque part, sans succès. Enfin, une main de Kratos glissa dans son dos et agrippa ses mollets, ainsi il put la porter dans ses bras sans qu'il ne la sente peser sur son cou et qu'elle risque de tomber.

« Continue de fermer les yeux. »

Elle fut tentée d'obéir, mais un désir ardent naissait en elle, et elle ne put résister à la tentation de regarder ce qui se passait sous ses yeux, alors qu'elle en était l'actrice innocente.

Ses paupières papillonnèrent et elle regarda de tous côtés. Autour d'elle, il n'y avait que les étoiles et le ciel bleu foncé, presque noir de temps à autre, à cause des nuages qui passaient. La lune luisait, plus proche que jamais, et elle découvrit avec horreur que la terre était bien loin maintenant. Ils devaient être à une bonne hauteur dans le ciel. Comment était-ce possible ?

Toujours aussi effarée, elle détourna la tête vers Kratos, ayant dans l'intention de lui demander de la déposer tout de suite. Un vertige atroce la prenait, lui rompait la respiration au point de faire bleuir son visage.

Mais ce ne fut pas le visage de son protecteur qui la figea sur place. C'était le halo lumineux qui l'entourait tout entier. Sa silhouette svelte était ainsi plus détachée, et on aurait dit une autre des étoiles blanches dans le ciel. Une étoile filante, si l'on pouvait nommer cela ainsi.

Elle s'accrocha un peu plus tandis qu'elle nichait son visage dans le creux du cou du mercenaire. C'était pour voir ce qui provoquait cette lumière si éblouissante. Ses yeux se plissèrent à cause de la forte concentration qui résultait de sa vision devant elle, mais elle ne comprit que trop bien de quoi il en retournait.

« Kratos ! hurla t-elle. Kratos ! Tu as des ailes ! »

Cette illumination lui déchira le cœur. C'était un rêve… Kratos ne pouvait pas avoir d'ailes… Il était humain, n'avait jamais montré aucun signe comme quoi il se démarquerait des autres, à moins que…

Oui, il avait une fois soigné ses blessures grâce à une aura blanchâtre qui n'avait pas laissé une seule cicatrice à la surface de sa peau. Oui, il était capable de décimer un régiment entier de Désians armés jusqu'aux dents. Bien sûr il se permettait de la considérer de haut, elle, la pitoyable humaine, ancien cobaye de la Ferme Humaine Désiane. Mais de là…

Épuisée par tant de questions, elle poussa un gémissement et ferma les yeux en essayant de trouver un moyen de sortir de ce songe. Ce devait être un songe, parce que les Anges n'existaient que dans les écrits sacrés, et qu'une telle chose se produise –le fait que des ailes apparaissent dans le dos de Kratos, par exemple- était absolument impossible. Son imagination lui jouait des tours.

Elle pensa qu'il s'était passé un temps infini, et lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle vit qu'ils étaient toujours dans le ciel, que les ailes de son porteur étaient toujours présentes et que celui-ci lui chuchotait doucement : « On arrive. Tiens-toi bien. »

Elle se contenta d'obéir, hébétée.

Un intense soulagement l'enveloppa quand elle redécouvrit enfin la terre ferme. Elle avait de petites bottines, mais les semelles étaient tellement fines qu'elle sentait le sol caillouteux sous ses pieds. Elle frissonna. Où avaient-ils donc atterri ?

Anna esquissa quelques pas chancelants mais Kratos dut la rattraper pour la maintenir debout. C'était le choc, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait des ailes dans le dos de quelqu'un qu'on pensait connaître depuis tout de même un bout de temps.

Il la laissa là et avança paisiblement sur le plateau rocheux en hauteur où il avait décidé de s'arrêter. C'était un lieu calme, empli d'une certaine beauté bien qu'il soit désert et dépourvu de végétation.

Ils se trouvaient sur le bord d'une falaise.

Il fit disparaître ses ailes et la lumière pleine qui avait un instant recouvert l'endroit s'éteignit, faisant place à l'obscurité seulement trouée par la pleine-demi-lune. Puis après avoir admiré le paysage en contrebas, il se tourna vers Anna qui n'avait pas bougé.

Elle était encore choquée, comprit-il. Elle le fixait, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche légèrement ouverte, ce qui lui donnait l'expression comique. Mais Kratos savait que le secret qu'il venait de lui révéler ce soir-là les changerait à tout jamais, et qu'il déterminait leur avenir et le tournant de leur relation à peine tissée.

« Kèratosseuh… » balbutia t-elle.

Elle inspira un moment un grand coup, puis, lorsqu'elle se sentit prête, elle s'exclama, à haute et claire voix :

« Qui es-tu vraiment ? »

OOOOOOOOOO

Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur le rebord de la falaise, et aucun ne disait mot, comme s'ils avaient peur de tout faire rater si l'un des deux prenaient la parole en premier. Pourtant, Kratos osa, parce qu'il savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être éternellement silencieux.

« Cet endroit est superbe. C'est pourquoi je l'ai choisi pour ce soir. »

A côté de lui, aucune réponse ne filtra, alors il continua :

« Nous devons être dans les environs d'Hima, là où il y a plus de pentes escarpées que nulle part d'autre dans le monde. »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, alarmée :

« C'est impossible ! Il faut au moins plusieurs mois pour aller de Hima jusqu'à Palmacosta. Comment se fait-il que l'on se retrouve ici ? »

Kratos la comprenait. Tant de temps à voyager, tant de distance creusée entre Kvar et eux… C'était frustrant, de se retrouver à nouveau si près de son point de départ.

« Seulement à pied, Anna, seulement à pied… »

Elle secoua sa tête, incapable de faire de l'ordre dans ses idées.

« Je ne comprends rien. D'abord, tu me fais comprendre que tu n'es qu'un mercenaire qui voyage à travers le monde, et maintenant… tu m'emportes brusquement dans les airs et quel n'est pas mon étonnement quand je vois ces trucs aveuglants dans ton dos… Pourquoi parles-tu toujours par énigmes ? Si tu m'avais dit directement ce qui ne pouvait bien entendu ne s'exprimer que par le geste, j'aurais été mieux préparée ! Dis-moi tout, une bonne fois pour toutes. J'en ai besoin ! »

Un très long soupir lui répondit. C'était vrai, elle avait besoin de savoir. C'était nécessaire de ne rien lui cacher plus longtemps. Si Kratos avait choisi ce soir-là pour lui dire ce qu'il était vraiment, c'était parce qu'il sentait qu'il n'avait plus le choix. D'une certaine façon… il ne tenait pas à s'éloigner trop d'Anna. Il savait que ses révélations les feraient évoluer dans un sens ou dans l'autre, et que cela chamboulerait toutes les connaissances que la jeune femme croyait détenir sur ce monde.

« A ton avis, Anna, quel âge je peux bien avoir ? »

Elle l'examina quelques secondes, l'incompréhension passant comme une ombre sur son visage.

« Eh bien… une trentaine d'années, par là ? Quel lien est-ce que ça a avec tes ailes ?

-J'aurais pu avoir effectivement vingt-huit ans, mais c'est seulement ma forme physique. En réalité, j'ai plus de quatre mille ans. »

Elle mit du temps à assimiler la nouvelle. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle regardait les étoiles, ouvrit deux ou trois fois la bouche, puis bégaya :

« Co… Comment ? Ce… ce n'est pas… possible… Tu te moques de moi ?

-Absolument pas. Mais ce serait trop long à raconter. J'ai vu plus de choses que n'importe quel être humain et c'est ainsi que j'ai pu vivre jusqu'ici, et que j'ai pu me faire passer pour l'un des maîtres du monde.

-Que veux-tu dire ? »

Et il débuta son récit :

« Je suis né lors de la Guerre de Kharlan, dans l'ancienne citadelle de Triet. A l'époque, je subissais les menaces du conflit et je vivais dans une misère plus grande encore que celle d'aujourd'hui. Jusqu'alors, mon existence était destinée à être éphémère parce que chaque jour, nous craignions notre propre mort. Nous étions très croyants, notre religion était polythéiste, nous pensions que notre sort dépendait des dieux. J'ai vécu ainsi jusqu'à ce que toute ma famille soit décimée par l'écroulement entier de notre citadelle. A ce moment-là, j'étais en haut d'un plateau, avec vue entière sur la ville, qui deviendra plus tard un sous-sol menant soi-disant vers le centre de la Terre et qui renfermera la salle du sceau prévue pour l'Élu en titre de ce monde. Après le cataclysme, je me suis exilé sur un autre continent, qui n'existe plus ici, mais est présent dans une autre dimension…

-Une autre dimension ?

-Je viendrais te l'expliquer plus tard. Sur ma route, j'ai appris l'art de l'épée, je me suis défendu seul contre les monstres et les animaux sauvages, parfois même contre des êtres humains. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, je rencontre un jeune demi-elfe et sa sœur. Ils avaient été chassés de leur village, étaient aussi désemparés que moi, et je les ai donc pris sous mon aile. Encore plus tard, nous avons croisé un autre demi-elfe, qui a accepté de nous accompagner. Nous avons donc, grâce à cela, constitué un groupe, soudé contre le reste du monde et la cruauté des autres vivants.

-Tu fréquentais donc des demi-elfes… marmonna t-elle.

-A cette époque-là, c'étaient eux, les persécutés. Je me devais de les aider contre l'animosité des Humains et des Elfes –oui, ne me regarde pas comme ça, ils ont bel et bien existé, et d'ailleurs, leur race n'a absolument pas disparu- et avec eux j'ai fait tout ce chemin jusqu'à maintenant. Ensemble, nous nous étions mis en tête à nous quatre de constituer une ère plus juste, où il n'y aurait plus jamais de guerres sanglantes et stupides, nées de l'ambition de rois jeunes et en soif de territoire et de pouvoir… Nous étions en bonne voie, jusqu'à ce que Martel meure tuée par un soldat de la milice royale de Tethe'alla et que Mithos en devienne fou de douleur…

-Martel… Mithos ? Tu… tu as connu le héros Mithos ? Et… et la Déesse Martel ? »

Anna manqua s'étrangler à cette révélation.

-D'une certaine façon, oui je les ai connus. En chair et en os. J'étais l'un des compagnons de Mithos et aussi son meilleur ami. Il m'avait pris en tant que mentor, et je me suis acquitté de ma tâche jusqu'à ce que, par un hasard heureux ou malheureux, je ne sais pas, l'élève arrive à dépasser le maître… »

La voix de Kratos était grave, à présent.

« J'ai vu Martel se faire tuer sous mes yeux, alors que nous résistions tant bien que mal contre les soldats du roi de Tethe'alla. L'un des soldats a tiré une flèche sur elle et celle-ci s'est enfoncée dans son cœur sans autre forme de cérémonie. Il lui était impossible de survivre dans ces conditions. Nous avons fait fuir les derniers soldats et Mithos a réservé un sort terrible à l'arbalétrier qui avait tué sa sœur, avant finalement d'écouter sa dernière volonté : «pouvoir créer un monde sans discrimination. » Il a tenu à accomplir cette tâche, et il a révélé à haute et claire voix qu'il ne mourrait pas tant que cette mission ne serait pas accomplie.

-C'est atroce… murmura Anna.

-Suite à cela, il a complètement changé. Il était certes un héros, mais ce n'était plus le Mithos que je connaissais. Il était désormais plus déterminé, adulte, et tyrannique, aussi. Il n'a pas hésité à sacrifier des vies pour parvenir à ses fins. Lorsque le monde fut, selon lui, sauvé, il le quitta définitivement avec l'âme de sa sœur dans l'espoir peut-être un jour, de la ressusciter.

Moi et Yuan, notre autre compagnon, n'avons rien pu faire d'autre que le suivre, et avec les nouveaux et puissants pouvoirs dont il avait hérité, il a entrepris une tâche jusqu'alors jamais tentée, car elle était impossible : il a séparé le monde en deux. »

Cette fois-ci, Anna n'étouffa même pas une exclamation, tout simplement parce qu'elle commençait à se persuader que tout cela n'était qu'une bonne farce et que Kratos ne faisait que s'enfoncer dans son estime. Mais il avait l'air trop sérieux, elle avait beau le regarder, elle pouvait se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de plaisanterie sur son visage. Seulement une profonde lassitude.

« L'histoire est trop riche en détails et longue pour que j'aie le temps de te raconter la suite. Tu sauras le reste en temps voulu. En tout cas, parce qu'il voulait gagner l'immortalité, il a trouvé un moyen d'arrêter son horloge biologique interne et même de le modifier. Grâce à cela (Kratos montra l'exsphère qu'il avait incrustée sur le dos de la main gauche), nous avons pu nous permettre d'en arriver jusqu'ici, par le moyen d'une pierre qu'on appelait « cristal du Cruxis », Cruxis étant le nom de l'organisation que Mithos avait fondée, et dont nous étions les dirigeants, qu'on nommait « Séraphins ». Le pouvoir du cristal nous a également permis de débuter une transformation lente mais sûre qui nous éloignait de l'état d'êtres vivants et pensants pour nous rapprocher peu à peu du statut d'Ange, ces soi-disant protecteurs de l'Église de Martel. En parlant de cela, l'Église en question n'est qu'une des plus pures inventions de Mithos. Il a endoctriné les grands dirigeants au point de leur faire adopter enfin la religion qu'il imposait. Bien sûr, il a fait de son mieux afin d'éviter toute autre guerre capable de se mettre en travers de son chemin, et il a réussi, grâce à l'aide de l'impossible…

Jusqu'à ce qu'il en arrive aux Désians...

-C'est lui qui est la cause de l'existence des Désians ? demanda Anna, non sans une certaine animosité face à cette découverte.

-Exactement, et malheureusement. Il a créé cette organisation dirigée par des membres à part entière du Cruxis tous aussi assoiffés de vengeance les uns que les autres. Ils voulaient mettre en place l'Age d'Or des Demi-elfes. Et Mithos les a laissés faire à leur guise…

-Kvar et les autres étaient donc de votre côté… » murmura Anna.

Elle n'osait pas y croire. Kratos, l'un des inventeurs de cette façon de régir le monde… C'était en partie de sa faute si elle et d'autres avaient fini dans les Fermes Humaines et qu'ailleurs les gens craignaient les Désians comme la peste ! Il avait vu ses congénères souffrir sous ses yeux sans jamais lever le petit doigt pendant quatre mille ans !

Il y eut un nouveau silence, puis Kratos continua lentement :

« Certes, nous avons changé le monde, mais pas dans le sens où nous l'avons souhaité. Nous avons inventé le système de la Régénération, qui devait être effectué par l'Élu, mais jusque-là, ici, depuis quelques siècles, chacun d'entre eux ont toujours échoué… Petit à petit, j'ai commencé à ouvrir les yeux devant les agissements de Mithos, et puis j'ai entendu parler du Projet Angelus… »

Anna sursauta. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il évoque ce sujet.

« Là, j'ai essayé de m'opposer à ses idéaux, de lui faire comprendre que ce qu'il faisait était inutile et nuisible pour les siècles à venir. Il n'a pas daigné m'écouter. Au lieu de quoi, il m'a envoyé dans la Ferme de Kvar vérifier moi-même de quoi il était question. Il espérait peut-être qu'ainsi je comprendrais que ce projet était indispensable. Au départ, le cristal que tu portes sur la main était un cadeau en son honneur. Mais ta fuite et mon implication là-dedans ont changé la donne. Désormais, je suis autant un fuyard que toi… »

Il eut un grincement de dents désabusé.

« Si j'avais su que cela se finirait ainsi…

-Et je te dois la vie…

Anna avait repris l'usage de la parole.

-Jusque-là, tu m'escortais, tu me protégeais, et sous tes dehors de mercenaire impassible, tu tenais absolument à ce que je reste en vie… Pourquoi t'être donné la peine de le faire pour moi si tu étais de leur côté depuis le début ? Si mon exsphère était si dangereuse que ça, tu pouvais la détruire directement et me laisser là, ç'aurait été plus simple…

-Ce n'est pas si facile. Si tu l'avais enlevée, tu en aurais subi de graves conséquences. Pour pouvoir la détruire, il fallait d'abord te la retirer au moyen d'un serti-clé, fabriqué qui plus est par un nain. Détecter la présence d'un nain est encore moins simple, mais je possédais certaines connaissances et j'ai fini par trouver. C'est ainsi que j'ai décidé de te garder en vie du mieux que je peux jusqu'à Isélia.

-Et lorsque tout sera terminé… nous irons chacun de notre côté. »

Kratos serra brusquement les dents.

« Où iras-tu, lorsque tu m'auras aidée ? Tu as fait d'énormes sacrifices pour m'accompagner jusqu'à maintenant, mais je ne veux pas me sentir responsable de tes malheurs. Tu auras déjà tant fait pour moi. J'ai des dettes à remplir à nouveau, et uniquement envers toi. Je ne pourrais jamais assez bien te remercier de m'avoir sortie de la Ferme Humaine, par ce jour où je pensais que la vie n'était rien d'autre qu'une plaisanterie. Et moi, où est-ce que j'irais ? Est-ce que je devrais rester à Isélia ? Où pourrais-je aller, de toute façon, puisque les Désians me rech…

-Je ferais en sorte que tu n'aies rien à te reprocher, » l'interrompit Kratos, en posant une main sur son bras.

Elle sursauta violemment et contempla effarée les doigts du mercenaire qui se refermaient sur son poignet. Étrangement, la sensation de ce toucher froid sur sa peau lui faisait du bien.

« Je ne pense pas que l'on devra se séparer de sitôt de toute façon, murmura Kratos. Nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à faire, en plus. Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi. Cela me fait chaud au cœur, car personne n'a jamais exprimé de souci pour moi. Je suis plus fort que tu ne le crois, c'est ce qui m'a permis de vivre aussi longtemps. »

Anna fit la moue. Puis elle tourna la tête vers son protecteur, l'air pensif.

« Pour le moment, reprit-il. Nous n'en sommes pas encore là. Nous devons nous soucier de ce qui se passe actuellement. Nous sommes unis désormais, et puis… »

Au mot « unis », Anna fut prise d'un spasme lorsqu'elle sentit la poigne de Kratos se refermer sur son avant-bras. Elle fut contrainte de se rapprocher afin d'être plus à l'aise, même si l'atmosphère commençait à devenir lourde, brusquement.

«A propos de l'autre jour, je crois que j'ai fini par comprendre ce qu'il me restait au fond de moi. Grâce à toi, je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas perdu mon humanité depuis longtemps. Je suis un Ange, tu l'as toi-même remarqué, mais… c'est toi en partie qui m'a contredit sur ce fait. J'ai encore beaucoup de temps devant moi, avant de perdre définitivement mes sentiments. S'il te plaît, pourras-tu comprendre tout ce que j'aurais mis dans ce geste que je n'ai jamais réellement expérimenté?

-Hein ? »

Anna était à bout de souffle et ne comprenait pas. Il serra son bras, explora son visage du regard, examina les plis tremblotants aux coins de ses lèvres, observa les mèches folles et châtains des cheveux de la jeune femme qui lui retombaient sur le visage. Celle-ci se rendait tout juste compte de ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Avec hésitation, il leva l'autre bras, passa la main sur la joue tremblante, croisa le regard noisette, surpris et un peu effrayé de sa partenaire et sourit. Non, ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. Kratos _souriait _pour de vrai, mais pas de ce sourire vide qu'il esquissait rarement. Non, c'était un sourire empli de sentiments, qu'il lui rendait après celui qu'elle lui avait donné lors de sa convalescence. Un sourire rassurant, qui lui disait que tout se passerait bien à partir de maintenant, et qu'elle ne serait plus jamais incomprise et seule.

Elle ne réagit pas lorsqu'il s'approcha un peu plus. Les jambes d'Anna avaient cessé de se balancer dans le vide. Elle attendait, désormais, le cœur battant, redoutant et espérant à la fois ce contact qui n'allait pas tarder à se faire. Et qui allait changeait la donne de leur existence. Lui, l'Ange, qui n'aurait jamais dû vivre jusqu'à cette époque, et elle, l'Humaine destinée à vivre une vie misérable et malheureuse. Au lieu de les éloigner, l'histoire de Kratos les avait rapprochés, et cela allait au-delà de tout ce qu'ils imaginaient jusqu'à maintenant.

Le baiser survint aussi doucement que si le sommeil avait pris Anna. La sensation était irréelle, elle avait l'impression de se retrouver dans le corps de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Elle, embrasser _Kratos Aurion_… C'était grotesque, et pourtant, ça arrivait vraiment.

Tout d'abord, Kratos ne rencontra aucune réponse. Il se contentait de parsemer la bouche d'Anna sans chercher à forcer le passage. Il savait qu'il devait attendre son autorisation pour explorer l'intérieur de ses joues, des contrées inconnues qu'il n'avait jamais réellement essayé de découvrir. La lune brillait plus ardemment encore que jamais, mais ils n'y firent pas attention. Une fois qu'Anna se sentit prête à supporter la situation, elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre au baiser. Jamais on n'avait vu un tel spectacle. S'oubliant enfin tout à fait, il réduisit sa carapace d'antan en miettes et enlaça la taille de sa partenaire, avant de la faire basculer vers l'arrière.

Anna retomba, épuisée, sur le sol dur de la falaise. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi changée. En tout cas, c'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle ressentait une telle joie au fond d'elle-même. L'impression de souillure qui ne l'avait pas vraiment quittée depuis tout ce temps ne refaisait plus surface.

Étant persuadée en cet instant qu'elle avait bel et bien trouvé le remède à tous ses maux, elle s'endormit, un sourire d'extase à peine dissimulé sur son visage, sous les yeux de Kratos qui se demandait si ce qu'il avait fait était réellement arrivé.

Il se passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres légèrement humides et se dit que finalement, il était allé plus loin que nul autre sur le chemin que Mithos, Yuan et les autres demi-elfes redoutaient.

* * *

Je pense que pour la plupart, le moment était attendu.

C'était forcé, de toute façon. Pas d'histoire d'amour sans baiser baveux! Du moins c'est comme ça que je raisonne...

Vous reverrez Anna et Kratos la semaine prochaine, juste pour voir leurs réactions au sujet de la veille, et les évènements qui vont suivre.


	19. Force et grâce

Déjà pour commencer, merci pour toutes les reviews qui m'ont réellement fait plaisir. Au passage, je te remercie Joshua pour le dessin, il était excellent et il me tardait de te montrer un signe de ma reconnaissance (dommage que tu n'aies pas eu d'adresse, je t'aurais répondu tout de suite)!

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira. J'ai terminé la fiction et donc je réfléchis pour en écrire une autre. Mais ça prend du temps.

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Le pouvoir et la grâce**

_« La lune s'attristait. Des séraphins en pleurs_

_Rêvant, l'archet aux doigts, dans le calme des fleurs_

_Vaporeuses, tiraient de mourantes violes_

_De blancs sanglots glissant sur l'azur des corolles._

_C'était le jour béni de ton premier baiser. »_

Poème, _**Apparition **_de Stéphane Mallarmé

Bâillant à fendre les pierres, Anna se réveilla dans la caravane l'esprit engourdi. Les souvenirs de la veille surgirent dans son esprit et elle sourit affectueusement lorsqu'elle se rappela chacun de ces évènements. Elle ne se souvenait plus très bien de ce qui s'était déroulé après leur lent baiser, mais au moins, elle sentait qu'elle avait retenu l'essentiel –et c'était bien ainsi. Elle avait dû s'endormir où s'évanouir de bonheur après cela, mais Kratos avait pris soin de la ramener en un laps de temps effarant dans le campement sans qu'elle ne se réveille. L'ingrat, songea t-elle, et il n'avait même pas daigné la réveiller pour lui dire qu'ils étaient arrivés et l'embrasser une dernière fois. Et dire que pas une seule fois elle n'avait eu l'intention de dormir…

Le cœur battant la chamade, elle s'extirpa de sa couche et s'habilla allègrement, en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller les autres qui sommeillaient encore. Puis elle sortit, tout sourire.

C'était le premier matin où elle se sentait d'aussi bonne humeur.

Elle aurait pu se sentir troublée, folle même, mais non, elle savait que tout ce qui s'était passé n'était pas un rêve, et, si c'en était un, alors elle avait passé la plus belle nuit de sa vie.

Parce qu'elle savait désormais à quel point elle était amoureuse de Kratos. Et que cette pensée l'aiderait mieux à affronter ses lendemains, à l'avenir.

Et qu'importe que ce fût un Ange ou pas ! Qu'importe qu'il ait plus de quatre mille ans et qu'il soit en partie le responsable de toute la souffrance qu'elle avait endurée. Il voulait réparer ses erreurs, il l'avait sauvée, c'était son Ange-Gardien.

Il lui avait promis de la protéger, qu'importe ce qui arriverait. Et elle veillerait à ce qu'il tienne sa promesse.

La matinée était belle, et la rosée luisait sur les herbes hautes. Le campement était prêt à repartir une fois que tous seraient réveillés mais elle n'était pas réellement pressée. Elle souhaitait seulement goûter cette joie qu'elle savait éphémère. Et elle ne s'en privait pas.

Kratos n'était pas seul, lorsqu'elle le trouva enfin en train de caresser Noïshe. Loïc était avec lui, bavardant tranquillement de tout et de rien. Mais surtout de tout : il faisait quelquefois une remarque à propos du protozoaire puis s'en allait sur ses projets à Palmacosta. Kratos suivait vaguement, grattant la gorge de son animal en marmonnant de temps en temps des réponses.

Ils s'interrompirent tous les deux lorsqu'ils la virent s'avancer. Loïc avait l'air sincèrement étonné et content de voir Anna aussi heureuse.

« Tu as rêvé de belles choses, cette nuit, Anna ? Pour que tu fasses cette tête…

-Je vous assure que je crois que j'ai passé la meilleure nuit depuis au moins des mois. Vous aussi, vous avez bien dormi ? »

Loïc acquiesça, se tourna vers Kratos qui gardait un visage fermé comme si cela ne le concernait pas vraiment.

Une fois de plus, il avait remis son masque d'impassibilité, comme si les évènements de la veille n'étaient qu'un intermède insignifiant. Etrangement, Anna ne s'en formalisa pas. En un baiser, elle avait appris à connaître Kratos, et savait que bientôt, lorsqu'ils seraient de nouveau dans l'intimité qu'ils avaient créé rien que pour eux deux, il se conduirait encore de la même façon que cette nuit-là, sur la falaise d'Hima, sans personne pour les déranger.

Un brûlant désir prenait place en son cœur.

« Si toi, en plus, tu es réveillée, alors Samira devra revoir ses records d'éveil. Je vais aller réveiller les autres. Kratos m'a demandé d'accélérer un peu le mouvement pour qu'on arrive à Palmacosta avant ce soir. Les pauvres, à cause de la décision d'un seul homme, ils vont se sentir exploités… »

Et Loïc s'éloigna, les laissant seuls en tête à tête.

Étrangement, seule en présence de Kratos, Anna ne se sentit pas prête à engager la conversation. Elle se contenta de sourire en dégageant une mèche de ses cheveux.

Kratos demanda :

« Tu te sens bien… à cause d'hier ?

-Évidemment ! s'exclama la jeune femme. Qu'est-ce que tu… »

Noïshe l'interrompit en aboyant joyeusement. Et Kratos le caressa derrière les oreilles en semblant inviter Anna à venir près de lui. Elle ne se fit pas prier.

« Je ne m'étais jamais rendue compte à quel point Noïshe était tout à fait normal pour un animal à l'apparence physique aussi étrange… Lui aussi, il a quatre mille ans ?

-Les protozoaires peuvent vivre très longtemps. Effectivement, à l'époque, je l'ai retrouvé à moitié mort dans une forêt. Je l'ai rapporté auprès de mes amis, parce que je savais que s'il restait là, tôt ou tard, quelqu'un ou quelque chose le retrouverait et le ferait disparaître… On les utilisait comme armes de guerre afin d'user sans arrêt de la magitechnologie…

-Qu'est-ce la magitechnologie ?

-Une ressource, aujourd'hui épuisée. En même temps qu'elle, qui était l'essence même de la société de ce temps-là, les protozoaires ont fini par s'éteindre les uns après les autres, meurtris par les batailles. Aujourd'hui, j'ignore si Noïshe reste le seul survivant ou non.

Anna observa l'animal d'un air grave.

-Les protozoaires connaissent différents stades d'évolution, expliqua calmement Kratos. Au départ, ce ne sont que des cellules, comme nous à la base. Puis ces dernières ont commencé peu à peu à se former et à devenir des animaux marins. Ils ont mis plus de vingt millions d'années à en arriver à ce stade. Mais contrairement à nous les hominidés, qui ignorons la prochaine date de notre évolution, ils ont encore du chemin à faire. Il leur faudra encore l'éternité pour atteindre le stade de surhomme ou surfemme, autrement dit l'être qui aidera à faire progresser la société. Mais je doute que Noïshe puisse atteindre seul ce point culminant, c'est pourquoi être quasiment immortel ne me gêne pas tant que ça : je peux encore l'accompagner dans sa course. »

La jeune femme regarda tour à tour le mercenaire et Noïshe, fascinée. Elle trouvait cela admirable et terriblement impressionnant. Sa sympathie pour Noïshe ayant grimpé de plusieurs niveaux, elle se mit à son tour à lui caresser le museau. La queue du « chien » frétilla.

« C'est notamment une question de survie, rajouta l'Ange, en esquissant un semblant de sourire, un peu tordu.

-J'ai plus appris avec vous deux que dans les livres racontant cela. En parlant de livres, où as-tu mis la trilogie que tu avais emportée l'autre jour ?

-Dans la caravane. Mais si tu y jettes un coup d'œil et si tu compares avec mon témoignage à moi, tu verras que certaines choses ne sont pas totalement vraies. »

Le regard de Kratos s'assombrit.

« D'accord, je ferai attention, » sourit Anna.

Déjà, Loïc revenait vers eux après avoir réveillé ses congénères.

OOOOOOOOOO

Enveloppée de son châle, Anna écoutait d'une oreille distraite les propos du chef de groupe tandis qu'elle picorait son petit-déjeuner.

« Je vous conseille de commencer à préparer vos affaires parce que nous n'aurons pas beaucoup de temps ce soir. Si on arrive à trouver une place pour un bateau qui acceptera une telle cargaison, il vaudra mieux embarquer la caravane tout de suite. Donc, sitôt que vous aurez terminé de manger, vous aurez toute la journée devant vous pour réunir vos bagages. Durant la traversée, nous n'aurons pas accès aux cales. Compris ? »

Tous acquiescèrent au garde-à-vous.

« Alors à vous ! » s'exclama Loïc, ravi.

De concert, tout le monde déposa son repas et se mit debout. Samira se précipita aussitôt vers la caravane, suivie par Anna qui souhaitait rendre quelques services de ci de là.

« Tu pourras te contenter de ramasser les choses qui traînent : les vêtements, les babioles, les aliments, bien que généralement, ne pas salir l'intérieur de la caravane est une règle d'or, indiqua calmement son amie. Interdiction de faire la sieste, toutes les aides possibles sont requises. Même Isis, cette paresseuse, a décidé de se mettre au boulot ! »

Anna sourit joyeusement, tenant déjà entre ses mains un vêtement mal plié, qu'elle posa délicatement par terre et aplanit afin de faire disparaître les froissures.

Par la suite, alors que la troupe se relayait à chaque heure pour réduire le peu de distance qui restait entre eux et la ville, ce fut toute une course : Par-ci, des vêtements soigneusement pliés s'empilaient et par-là, c'étaient des livres ou encore des jouets, ou des objets tels que des sacs, des pierres luisantes de poussière et d'autres choses encore. Vers la fin de l'après-midi, épuisés, les voyageurs se réunirent auprès d'Aidan qui conduisait la carriole. Joyeusement, ils bavardèrent, excités à l'idée de pouvoir enfin retrouver des lits confortables en vue du soir même. Une fois de plus, on fonctionna comme la dernière fois : Loïc payait pour ses hommes et Kratos pour Anna et lui. Elle lui sourit timidement lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent.

En mangeant, enfin, Samira, qui regardait ses deux compagnons tour à tour d'un air vague, poussa un soupir et se rapprocha de son amie, lui murmurant du bout des lèvres :

« Dis donc, tous les deux… je vous voie depuis tout à l'heure, et je m'en suis doutée depuis un moment… Tu ne crois pas que Kratos a le béguin pour toi ?

-Je sais, » répondit la jeune femme, avec un sourire pleinement satisfait et enjoué.

L'arrivée à Palmacosta ce soir-là fut ponctuée de grandes acclamations. Déjà, Isis descendait de la caravane pour virevolter entre les jambes des voyageurs et regarder avec admiration les grandes bâtisses en briques solides qu'on ne voyait nulle part d'autre ailleurs. Palmacosta méritait sa réputation. De loin, c'était la ville la plus évoluée que les habitants de Sylvarant n'aient jamais connue. A cette pensée, Kratos eut un sourire. S'ils savaient qu'un autre monde jumeau au leur existait, si proche, mais invisible, et en avance sur leur civilisation, qui ne cèderait sa technologie pour rien du tout, pas même pour tous les Palmacosta du monde…

Étonnée de voir ce rictus se dessiner sur son visage, Anna se rapprocha de lui et lui parla discrètement :

« Pourquoi souris-tu ?

-Non, ce sont des choses que tu ne peux comprendre. Je te l'expliquerai peut-être un peu plus tard, si tu le souhaites. »

Soupçonneuse, la jeune femme n'ajouta rien d'autre, mais il songea à autre chose et, légèrement amusé, il se demanda si cela conviendrait à Anna et à lui pour ce soir…

« On va où ? demanda Isis, en tirant le tissu du pantalon de son père.

-Au port, dit Aidan, lui passant affectueusement la main dans les cheveux. On va chercher des marins qui voudront bien nous conduire à Izoold, sur l'autre continent. »

La fillette émit une exclamation d'enthousiasme. Elle n'avait sans aucun doute jamais pris le bateau de sa vie, alors elle était très optimiste quant à l'idée de voyager en pleine mer.

« Tu n'as pas le mal de mer, Anna ? interrogea Samira, qui venait de les rejoindre.

-Aucune idée, fit celle-ci. Mais j'ai vécu près de Luin, sur le bord d'un fleuve, alors j'imagine que tout ira bien…

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Les fleuves, ce n'est pas la même chose que la mer. Ce n'est pas une étendue très grande, tu auras du mal à avoir le mal de quelque chose dans ces conditions-là.

-Ce n'est pas obligé. »

Ils progressèrent à travers la ville, saluant au passage les citadins encore au travail en cette fin de journée. Ceux-ci les regardèrent passer avec des sourires ironiques et pour la plupart sympathiques.

Ils empruntèrent un pont au coin d'un bâtiment et continuèrent jusqu'au marché, puis directement vers le port en bifurquant sur la droite sur un autre pont, et enfin, ils laissèrent la caravane ici, Loïc faisant le bilan :

« A partir de maintenant, temps libre pour tout le monde. Vous pouvez visiter la ville, aller voir les monuments si vous le souhaitez, mais je veux que tout le monde revienne dès que possible avant le coucher de soleil à l'auberge, dont je vous donne l'adresse. Kratos va payer tout de suite avec l'argent que nous aurons réuni tous les deux. Bien, vous avez des questions, sinon ? »

Tous firent non de la tête et s'éparpillèrent chacun de son côté. Kratos s'en allait paisiblement de même, mais Anna le rejoignit, n'ayant aucune envie de rester seule pour une fois.

« Je peux venir prendre les chambres avec toi ?

-Comme tu veux. Cela m'importune assez peu, que quelqu'un m'accompagne ou pas.

-Et Noïshe ? Où dormira-t-il ce soir ? Je n'ai pas vu un seul enclos près de l'auberge…

-Bien sûr que si. Il est seulement caché. Attends, je peux te le montrer. »

Ils tournèrent au coin d'un bâtiment et continuèrent juste après la porte, où il lui indiqua le lieu où Noïshe prit instamment place, fatigué de cette journée de marche.

-Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais su où il se trouvait.

-Noïshe et moi avons un sixième sens… Il n'aura pas eu besoin de ton aide pour trouver un endroit où dormir ce soir. »

Anna éclata de rire, puis elle suivit son compagnon dans l'auberge où un hall d'entrée bien nettoyé les accueillit, avec dans un coin un comptoir où une jeune femme attendait. Lorsqu'elle les vit, elle se mit en position plus adéquate à l'accueil de voyageurs.

« Bonjour, dit-elle, d'une voix calme.

Kratos fit un signe de tête, puis déposa une bourse entre les mains de la jeune aubergiste.

-C'est pour un total de sept personnes. Trois chambres, je vous prie. »

Elle acquiesça, prit la bourse, l'ouvrit puis renversa les pièces en les comptant une par une. Lorsqu'elle considéra que le compte y était, la femme fouilla dans un tiroir et demanda quel type de chambres il voulait.

Anna n'écouta pas trop ce qui se disait après. Elle contemplait l'endroit avec une certaine impressionnabilité. Ce n'était pas chez elle qu'elle aurait trouvé de tels endroits, ni à Luin. Son regard erra un moment sur les tulipes qui décoraient le coin d'une fenêtre ouvrant sur le dehors.

« Viens, nous avons terminé, la rappela à l'ordre Kratos, lui saisissant le bras.

Elle sursauta et le suivit à petits pas pressés en direction de l'auberge.

« Où va-t-on, maintenant ? demanda t-elle.

-T'acheter à manger. Je ne pense pas que la nourriture de l'auberge te conviendrait.

-Oh. Et toi, tu ne manges jamais ?

-Absolument pas. J'ai perdu le goût de l'appétit depuis des lustres. De même, je ne dors pas non plus. »

Durant tout le trajet, ce fut le silence jusqu'à ce que Kratos s'arrête devant un restaurant, où il entra.

« A toi de choisir, » l'invita t-il.

Hésitante, Anna réfléchit un moment puis opta pour un menu quelque peu frugal. Accédant à son désir, Kratos paya et prit une table où la jeune femme s'assit, attendant son repas.

Le reste de la soirée se passa entre quelques brefs échanges. Anna mangea de bon appétit (la nourriture n'était vraiment pas mauvaise) puis ils partirent se promener, pour la première fois depuis longtemps tous les deux seuls, et avec une extrême civilité. De temps à autre, la jeune femme pensait à la nuit dernière et à leur premier baiser –oui, leur premier, l'autre qu'elle lui avait « volé » ne comptant pas. Elle ressentait une certaine nostalgie en y repensant. Elle aurait tant aimé revenir à cette nuit et ne jamais la finir… Mais bon, elle pouvait encore profiter de l'instant présent. Pour une fois, Kratos se montrait particulièrement sociable et serviable, si tant est que le mot « serviable » lui aille. Non, vraiment pas, il était galant, c'était ça qu'il fallait dire. Mais elle ignorait quel genre de mot irait à Kratos, à part « ténébreux », « impartial » et « neutre ». C'était si difficile de lui donner un caractère !

Lorsqu'au loin l'horizon s'assombrit, Kratos songea qu'il était temps de s'en aller vers l'auberge. Disant à Anna qu'ils revenaient au point de rendez-vous, il l'emmena doucement à travers les rues et la fit entrer calmement dans l'auberge où, un peu hébétée, elle retrouva ses camarades. Ils étaient tous repus et attendaient les retardataires, avant d'aller se coucher.

« Passé une bonne soirée ? » lança Joachim, au passage.

Ils étaient tous réunis, et Kratos donna les clés des chambres à chacun d'entre eux (les garçons dormaient entre eux et les filles de même), mais ils furent tous très surpris lorsqu'ils apprirent que Kratos avait payé une troisième chambre pour son propre compte pour Anna et lui. Même elle fut très surprise.

« Quelle est cette nouvelle manie ? dit Aidan, haussant un sourcil d'un air interrogateur.

-On ne va pas chipoter, du moment qu'il n'a pas payé avec notre argent à nous. Il peut s'autoriser tous les caprices ! s'esclaffa le chef de troupe.

Il jongla un moment avec sa clé de chambre, puis rajouta :

-Ce doit être quelque chose entre vous deux, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'air vraiment très sérieux, le mercenaire hocha la tête. Même Samira sourit, étant donné qu'elle aussi était indirectement dans la confidence.

« Si vous avez encore des choses à nous cacher, dites-le nous un jour où l'autre, grinça t-elle, d'un ton pince-sans-rire.

-Nous n'y manquerons pas, » rétorqua Kratos, puis il fit signe que le débat était terminé pour ce soir.

Ensemble, ils montèrent les escaliers jusqu'à l'étage puis se séparèrent en groupes pour se diriger chacun vers leurs chambres et disparaître à l'intérieur. Silencieusement, Kratos guida Anna à travers le couloir, en direction d'une chambre un peu au fond qu'elle ne soupçonna pas tout de suite.

« Tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu comptais faire en réservant une chambre rien que pour nous deux. »

Sans répondre, Kratos stoppa devant la porte, prit la clé à laquelle elle appartenait, la fit entrer dans la serrure et tourna. Dans un déclic, elle fut ouverte.

Se sentant un peu prise au piège, Anna ne dit rien, puis il ouvrit la porte et la fit entrer en premier, avant de suivre.

Elle fut bien en peine d'étouffer une exclamation. Devant elle, une belle chambre bien nettoyée, avec un lit à baldaquin double et aux draps fraîchement repassés, et aérée lui faisait face dans toute sa splendeur. Loin de s'y attendre, elle resta stupéfaite, ne sachant que faire, puis balbutia :

« Mais… pourquoi est-ce que tu…

-Ce n'est pas la peine de bégayer. Je n'ai pas eu de mal à avoir cette chambre. Si tu m'avais écouté quand l'aubergiste demandait quel type de chambre je désirais, tu aurais su aussitôt ce que je te réservais.

-Ex… excuse-moi, mais… pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »

Elle explorait la pièce, frôlant au passage avec délicatesse la table basse, le pot de fleurs sur le rebord de la fenêtre et les rideaux fins de la fenêtre. Kratos se contentait de la regarder, le visage totalement inexpressif. Il ne s'attendait pas moins de la part d'Anna qu'elle soit aussi émerveillée.

«Tu ne sous-entends pas certaines choses, en prenant un lit double ?

-Pour faire en sorte que cela revienne à moins cher ? » demanda t-il, en haussant un sourcil.

Elle eut un rire désabusé et continua à parcourir la chambre, ouvrant la bouche de temps à autre et souriant en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour toucher les baldaquins qui surmontaient le lit. Puis elle se tourna vers Kratos, une étrange expression sur le visage.

« Après tout, la nuit ne fait que commencer… Il faut bien en profiter non ? »

Kratos ne bougea pas de son coin, l'un des sourcils toujours remonté par rapport à l'autre. Elle le regarda un moment, puis se retourna en tâtant les draps soyeux, secs, confortables.

« Tu viens ? Cela vaut le coup de tester un peu le mobilier. »

Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit en riant à moitié, comme une enfant surexcitée. Le matelas se secoua un moment, puis elle réessaya. Quelque peu consterné, Kratos soupira, puis s'avança sans pour autant en faire plus.

Ce spectacle continua pendant un bon moment, puis, lassée, Anna resta assise et fixa le vide, pensive. Kratos jugea que c'était le moment adéquat pour s'asseoir.

« Tu as raison, c'est confortable, admit-il, en testant le matelas.

-Ah, oui, oui. »

Elle se baissa, délaça puis retira ses bottines et les envoya sur le tapis. Puis elle s'affala et balança ses pieds nus sur le rebord du lit, observant le plafond d'un air émerveillé.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous sommes enfin à Palmacosta. A Palmacosta !

-Effectivement, j'espérais qu'on arrive un jour. Nous avons réussi, mais il reste encore une étape à parcourir, en croisant les doigts pour que tout se passe bien.

-Le bateau, Izoold, puis Triet… Tiens, nous n'avons pas demandé à Loïc s'il avait trouvé un marin volontaire pour nous emmener ?

-A mon avis, oui. Il avait l'air particulièrement joyeux ce soir lorsque nous l'avons retrouvé.

-Mais ça, c'était seulement parce que tu nous avais fait la surprise de réserver une chambre à deux.

-Je l'avoue. »

Il sourit malgré lui à cette pensée.

« En espérant que je ne t'ai pas trop surprise.

-Un peu. Mais ça me fait très plaisir. C'est la plus belle chambre que j'aie jamais eue jusqu'à maintenant. »

Un instant, il y eut un silence. Puis, sans prévenir, Anna se releva et saisit Kratos au cou en le lui entourant de ses bras, les faisant tous les deux s'affaler sur le côté, quasiment enlacés.

« Tu es sûre de ton choix ? demanda Kratos, dans un souffle.

-Tu ne te sens pas prêt ? Pourtant, qui a commandé une chambre rien que pour nous deux, de surcroît avec un lit double ? »

Il fit la moue.

« C'était sûrement pour cette fois.

-C'est ça… marmonna Anna, et elle commença à jouer avec les cheveux de Kratos, lui embrassant délicatement le front et dégageant sa frange.

Jamais on n'eut pu voir scène plus étrange que celle-ci en cet instant même. Les deux personnes quasiment couchées l'une sur l'autre, tout cela dans une position propice à ce que l'imagination peut offrir. En tout cas, les deux protagonistes étaient parfaitement à l'aise, notamment Anna.

Doucement, elle embrassa chaque partie du visage de Kratos, des coins de la bouche jusqu'à la hauteur du front, en évitant soigneusement les lèvres. Puis elle s'éloigna un instant de son amoureux et se mit debout, se dirigeant tout droit vers l'unique fenêtre qui ouvrait sur l'allée qui menait vers la sortie de la ville, et fermant brusquement les rideaux, plongeant la chambre dans le noir. Ils n'arrivaient à voir que leur silhouette, mais Kratos pouvait percevoir la forme humaine d'Anna dans l'obscurité.

« Alors ? Et là ? demanda calmement la jeune femme.

-Je te vois aussi bien qu'en plein jour…

-Ce n'est pas juste, fit-elle mine de bouder. Évidemment, les humaines pures telles que moi ne voient rien pendant que les Anges comme toi en profitent pleinement.

-A ta place, j'aurais été extrêmement heureux d'être aveugle en pleine nuit. »

Il y eut un blanc, puis :

« Excuse-moi, je t'ai blessé.

-En aucun cas. Viens, je te guiderai pour éviter que tu ne te cognes aux meubles. »

Elle n'eut pourtant pas besoin de son aide. En quelques pas gracieux, elle fut de nouveau près du lit et retomba sur le matelas, ce qui fit qu'il rebondit à nouveau.

« J'ai l'impression qu'il est plein d'eau ! rit-elle.

-Ne fais pas trop de bruit. Les aubergistes détestent qu'on sème le désordre dans leurs hôtels.

-De toute façon, tout a été prévu pour, non ?

-Evite tout de même, cela leur évitera du travail. »

Il esquissa un sourire et passa une main dans les cheveux d'Anna dans le noir. Elle se releva aussitôt et chercha à l'enlacer. Il se laissa aller dans ses bras, en la guidant en douceur.

Elle frémit légèrement lorsqu'il lui embrassa le front à son tour. Elle n'était pas vraiment habituée, depuis la nuit dernière, à ce qu'il la touche de cette façon. C'était agréable, plutôt…

« Comment je suis, je veux dire, dans le noir ? C'est dérangeant de ne pas voir ce qu'on fait dans cette situation.

-Moi, je ne te trouve pas stupide, si cela peut te rassurer. Tu n'es pas très à l'aise, dis donc. Et c'est toi qui disais que je n'étais moi-même pas prêt ?

-Méchant, » grinça t-elle, en saisissant brusquement et passionnément ses lèvres après les avoir cherchées sans peine.

OOOOOOOOOO

Les marins terminèrent de charger les bagages des voyageurs, aidés par ces derniers qui emmenaient l'autre moitié de leurs affaires jusque sur le pont pour leur part. La caravane était déjà avec les autres véhicules de transport dans la cale du navire gigantesque qui surplombait le port de Palmacosta. Chacun participait à l'ouvrage avec ardeur, impatient de s'en aller pour rejoindre l'autre continent.

Joachim traversa le pont avec les derniers sacs de voyage sous les bras, les déposa et regarda le port où les marins s'agitaient, bavardant entre eux, le quartier-maître donnant des ordres à tout va et les passagers réunis dans un coin. Il sourit à chacun des visages connus, s'étira sans aucune gêne puis revint sur ses pas en descendant à bas du navire, comme avec regret.

Anna examinait l'engin avec une certaine curiosité. Jamais elle n'avait vu un tel monstre. Elle n'avait jamais croisé de bateau de sa vie, et profitait donc grandement de s'attarder sur chacun d'entre eux, se demandant si un jour elle pourrait naviguer avec toutes ces choses. Elle était encore galvanisée par son tête-à-tête inattendu avec Kratos l'autre soir, et du coup, le monde autour d'elle lui paraissait irréel.

Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi libre… Aussi sereine.

«Un sacré bijou, pas vrai ? l'aborda gentiment Joachim, en posant une main sur son épaule, ce qui la fit sursauter. C'est la première fois que tu en vois un ?

-Exactement ! s'exclama t-elle.

-Dans ce cas, tu n'auras pas tout vu. Il paraît qu'en ce moment, un navire de guerre est en cours de construction… Oh, rassure-toi, dit-il, lorsqu'il vit la lueur effrayée dans le regard d'Anna, il ne servira que pour l'exposition, une attraction, en somme… Il sera aussi gros que ce machin (il désigna dans un grand geste circulaire du bras leur moyen de transport maritime), et fera la fierté des habitants de cette ville… Son projet de construction devrait aboutir dans une dizaine d'années environ… le temps de trouver le matériel nécessaire. Un vrai travail d'Hercule !

-Hum, hum… » acquiesça lentement la jeune femme.

Joachim regarda de tous côtés.

« Les autres ne sont pas encore là ?

-Si, Kratos m'a accompagnée, ce matin, avoua t-elle, en rougissant légèrement. Mais les autres, je ne sais pas. Ils ne devraient pas tarder, je suppose.

-Ils ont intérêt. L'appareillage est dans une heure et demie. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, enfin, les autres membres de la troupe firent leur apparition. Ils étaient fins prêts et parfaitement calmes, leurs bagages en main. Aussitôt, les marins se précipitèrent pour transporter la cargaison.

« Bien dormi, vous tous ? demanda ironiquement Joachim.

-J'ai dormi comme un loir, et Isis aussi, dit Samira, avec un sourire.

-Toi ? Dormir comme un loir ? Ben ça alors, on aura tout vu…

-La ferme. Moi au moins je ne ronfle pas comme dix moteurs à charbon. »

Le jeune homme fit la moue. Loïc lui tapa dans le dos.

« Fais pas mauvaise mine de si bon matin, Jo ! Tu ne te vexes pas pour des broutilles, le plus souvent, pas vrai ?

-Fort heureusement, soupira Aidan.

-Et Kratos ? demanda Samira.

-Il est ici, les informa Loïc. Il nous rejoindra dans peu de temps. Toujours à devoir faire quelque chose, lui… »

Tous éclatèrent de rire, Anna se joignit de bon cœur à la joie de ses camarades puis soupira rêveusement. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de Samira qui s'approcha discrètement et lui donna un coup de coude amical :

« Et toi ? Bien dormi ?

-Je passe des nuits réellement merveilleuses depuis peu de temps, » lui confia la jeune femme.

Son amie eut un petit sourire empli de sous-entendus. A elles seules, elles détenaient un secret, passé tabou sur un accord commun. Et c'était une belle preuve de leur amitié.

« Vous n'avez rien oublié ? » dit Loïc, pour la énième fois, en entrant dans le navire une demi-heure avant l'appareillage.

Ils hochèrent la tête dans un bel ensemble agacé.

En file indienne, tous les passagers pénétraient dans le navire avec une discipline certaine pour la plupart. Il y avait un peu de toutes sortes de gens : des personnes âgées, des enfants, la plupart de l'âge d'Isis tandis que d'autres atteignaient d'ores et déjà l'adolescence, des femmes, des hommes, des nomades comme eux et bien évidemment, des marins en abondance un peu partout. Une vraie fourmilière. Parmi toute cette foule, la silhouette de Kratos se détachait sur le pont du navire, bavardant avec un homme qui semblait être le capitaine du paquebot. Étonnés de le voir en telle compagnie, ses compagnons de route le regardèrent avec insistance, si bien qu'il finit par s'en rendre compte. Il se retourna, les vit, leur accorda un salut de la main puis échangea d'autres mots avec ledit capitaine avant de marcher à pas nonchalants vers eux, toujours aussi impassible comme à son habitude.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligés de m'attendre sur le pont. Vous pouvez déjà vous promener un peu partout, du moins, c'est ce que me disait Mr Dean.

Il fit un mouvement de tête en direction de son interlocuteur d'auparavant qui donnait quelques ordres au hasard.

-C'est le capitaine du bateau.

-Je ne comprendrais jamais comment tu fais pour te mettre des gens comme ça dans la poche, Kratos ! s'exclama Joachim, dans un sifflement approbateur.

Le mercenaire eut un léger rictus.

-Cela fait partie de mes nombreux secrets, comme dirait Samira. »

La jeune femme, à côté d'Anna, fit la grimace. Mais elle ne prenait plus trop cette marque d'ironie au sérieux, désormais, car elle apprenait vite les stratégies des autres pour la déstabiliser.

« Et sinon, tu vas continuer ta petite entrevue avec Mr Dean ? Il a peut-être d'autres choses à faire ? suggéra Loïc.

-Oui, approuva Kratos. Mais je peux venir lui parler quand je le veux, ou le peux. Il m'en a donné l'autorisation. »

Sa remarque aurait attiré plus de jaloux qu'un pot de miel des mouches, songea Anna.

Ils attendirent un moment, puis un coup de sifflet indiqua que les passagers étaient désormais tous à bord et qu'ils devaient rester rangés jusqu'à ce qu'on annonce le départ. La jeune femme ressentit une extrême excitation. Pour la première fois elle découvrait la mer dans son entier, elle pouvait observer les vagues… et ce pendant une semaine environ.

-J'espère que ça ne va pas nous être soûlant à force, fit part de son inquiétude Samira. Le bateau, c'est bien, mais je me souviens qu'un de mes frères l'avait pris et qu'il avait avoué avoir hâte d'en finir, au bout de deux jours.

Anna sourit.

« Alors, il vaut mieux en profiter un maximum. Moi, j'ai l'impression que je pourrais sentir mon cœur battre une éternité. »

Kratos lui jeta un coup d'œil.

« Samira a raison, dit-il, d'une voix lente. Il faut faire attention à modérer sa joie à bord d'un navire. Sinon, tu perds de précieuses minutes dans ta vie. »

Anna eut un petit rire nerveux. Facile à dire pour lui, quand on était immortel… Puis elle comprit le sens de ces paroles et se tut.

« Ah, quelle fraîcheur ! s'esclaffa Joachim. J'en ai assez de rester ici sans rien faire, je veux bouger et vivre !

-Patience, plus que dix minutes, » indiqua Aidan.

Effectivement, au bout de dix minutes, un nouveau coup de sifflet retentit, et tous les passagers s'agglutinèrent sur la rambarde du bateau afin d'adresser un salut à un proche, dire adieu à la terre ferme, ou tout simplement regarder. Ils étaient une vingtaine en tout, tous ayant pour but d'atteindre Izoold la semaine prochaine. Anna resta sur le pont, près de Kratos.

Elle se sentit un peu nauséeuse, mais fit comme si de rien n'était. C'était sûrement la nostalgie des voyages à pied qui lui manquaient déjà…

« Tu vas bien ? demanda calmement Kratos.

-Oui. Cela fait juste un peu bizarre…

-Nous avons une chambre à deux dans les cabines réservées aux passagers. Tous nos bagages sont transportés dans chacune d'elles.

-Alors ? fit la jeune femme, surexcitée, en se tournant vers lui. On sera de nouveau ensemble la nuit prochaine ?

-Je n'en suis pas sûr. Il se peut que je veille la nuit.

-Cela ne fera rien, du moment que j'ai un Ange-Gardien à mes côtés. Ta seule présence suffit à apaiser mes nuits. »

Il parut distant.

« Anna… Tu ne penses pas que… la nuit dernière… nous étions… j'ignore si tu le prends mal ou non…

-De quoi parles-tu ? »

Elle manqua lui sauter dans les bras. Mais elle avait peur de blesser sa réserve devant tant de monde, alors elle se ravisa. Elle lui jeta un discret regard complice.

« Tu as été merveilleux, Kratos. Ce qui est fait est fait. Je considère désormais que pour moi, tu es un merveilleux amant. »

Sa dernière réplique était devenue un chuchotement.

Il détourna la tête en plissant légèrement les yeux, puis elle se retourna à nouveau en direction de Samira qui l'appelait.

« Viens vite, Anna ! C'est superbe ! »

Elle abandonna Kratos et se pencha à son tour par-dessus la rambarde. Le bateau commençait à tanguer et à avancer sur l'eau clapotante du port de Palmacosta. C'était un beau spectacle, car les gens sur le quai agitaient la main chaleureusement en guise d'au revoir. Souriante, Samira laissait le vent naissant emporter ses cheveux en direction de l'est et adressait de temps à autre de grands signes à ces gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Après tout, tout était permis, ce devait être sa morale.

Enfin, le paquebot aborda définitivement la grande mer qui les séparait de leur destination. Tout le monde poussa des exclamations de joie, puis quelques passagers se retirèrent afin d'explorer le reste du navire, notamment les enfants. Le tout dans une cacophonie générale.

Commençant déjà à avoir légèrement mal à la tête, Anna se passa une main sous sa frange et partit demander à Kratos où se situait leur cabine. Sans en dire plus, il la lui indiqua, avant de la laisser s'en aller.

Arrivée dans la petite chambre qu'elle allait sûrement occuper avec Kratos durant la traversée, elle se laissa tomber sur la couche, fixée au mur, où un minuscule hublot laissait tout juste voir la mer qui léchait gracieusement la coque du bateau.

Elle observa un moment ce paysage qui devint vite monotone, puis enleva ses bottes et s'allongea sur le lit en repliant ses genoux contre elle. Une sale habitude qu'elle avait prise depuis ses trois viols traumatisants, mais dont elle savait qu'elle devait s'en débarrasser. Ce ne serait pas facile, loin de là. Mais, si elle pouvait sentir leur contact rassurant une dernière fois, juste pour une sieste… même si elle savait que d'une certaine façon, elle était changée, que Kratos avait fait de son mieux pour faire cicatriser ses blessures mentales et physiques…

Elle sourit et sombra dans le sommeil.


	20. La traversée

Nouveau chapitre cette semaine! Merci pour toutes les reviews! Je suis vraiment très heureuse!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : La traversée**

_« Un Ange descend sur cette Terre inconnue,_

_Peut-être dans le but de braver l'interdit,_

_Il délaisse ses ailes, entend des bruits ténus,_

_Il attend un appel, dans la nuit qu'il blanchit… »_

A partir du premier jour de traversée, lorsqu'elle sortit de sa cabine après avoir dormi, Anna ne prit presque plus Kratos à part. Il fallait dire qu'il était continuellement accaparé. Les marins avaient eu vite fait de le remarquer et avaient admiré son incroyable sens des directives. Kratos savait tout : il était incollable sur la navigation. Sous des airs un peu blasés et distants, il prodiguait des conseils qui portaient souvent leurs fruits. Il avait quasiment intégré l'équipage, bien qu'il ne fût qu'un passager.

Elle se retrouvait seule donc dans leur cabine, dans la solitude de ses draps, observant les vagues par la fenêtre qui frappaient la coque la nuit. Elle se sentait un peu solitaire, mais elle avait appris à supporter cette solitude. Plusieurs fois elle en avait été frappée lors de son incarcération à la Ferme Humaine. Mais au fond d'elle-même, elle se sentait un peu déçue –délaissée.

On en était au troisième jour passé sur le bateau. Samira avait eu raison, Anna s'était vite lassée de la splendeur de la mer. Désormais, lorsqu'elle était sur le pont, elle guettait les côtes, bien qu'elle sût pertinemment qu'elle ne les verrait que quelques jours plus tard.

Entre-temps, avec ses compagnons de voyage, elle avait fait la connaissance de quelques autres passagers –Isis passait son temps à jouer avec les enfants de son âge-, notamment une vieille femme un peu folle, ridée, mais compréhensive et sympathique. Aurore, qu'elle disait s'appeler. Anna prenait l'habitude d'échanger quelques civilités avec elle, puis à lui faire la conversation. La vieille femme était surprenante. Elle était extrêmement cultivée, étudiait toutes sortes de sciences peu prisées et quasi-inconnues à ce jour, telles l'astronomie et l'astrologie, les sciences des étoiles et de la psychologie, et connaissait toutes les médecines imaginables. Elle était un peu dérangée, mais cela n'empêchait pas Anna de l'apprécier énormément.

Souvent, Aurore disait des choses étranges, au beau milieu d'une conversation. Quand Anna ne comprenait pas, elle lui expliquait calmement ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Malgré son visage buriné par l'âge et son dos courbé par l'arthrite, sa voix était extrêmement douce et plaisante à entendre et elle paraissait en pleine santé. Anna lui avait demandé ce qu'elle comptait faire sur l'autre continent. Sa nouvelle amie lui avait fait comprendre que le désert de Triet était l'endroit idéal pour observer les étoiles et leurs secrets.

Samira pensait que c'était du bluff. Anna, elle, ne savait que penser mais écoutait avec grand sérieux, et, la plupart du temps, jetait au ciel un regard curieux comme si une de ses étoiles allait subitement lui dévoiler son destin. Aurore avait immédiatement secoué la tête de droite à gauche lorsque la jeune femme lui avait demandé si les constellations dévoilaient l'avenir. Pour elle, l'astrologie n'avait rien à voir avec la divination. La divination était une science lointaine et compliquée qui ne mériterait qu'on s'y attarde que le jour où on aura découvert des civilisations qui l'avaient utilisée et dont les prédictions s'avéreraient vrai. Aurore s'intéressait à la divination, mais très vaguement, seulement histoire de pouvoir conter la différence entre les deux types qu'on assimilait ensemble si souvent.

Pourtant, en voyant un jour Anna si mélancolique, elle s'était assise à ses côtés sur le petit banc fixé à la rambarde et lui avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas.

Anna n'avait rien répondu.

Étrangement, Aurore n'avait pas approfondi la question. Elle avait en fait immédiatement découvert la réponse.

« Problème de cœur, non ?

-Quoi ? s'était exclamée aussitôt la jeune femme en sursautant violemment.

-Il y a de la peine en toi, je le sens, je le sais. De même, en même temps, ce n'est pas difficile de le découvrir. Ton amant te délaisse et tu souffres de son absence. Pourquoi cette obsession ? »

Extrêmement gênée par ces propos, Anna avait baissé la tête, marmonné vaguement puis grogné.

« Je ne t'agresse pas, avait dit soudain Aurore, avec une soudaine autorité dans sa voix coulante, je constate, c'est tout. J'identifie son odeur sur toi, je sais immédiatement qui c'est… Tu l'aimes avec passion, mais lui n'est pas sûr de ses sentiments, même s'il se donne volontiers à toi. Il essaie de se forcer à intégrer ça en lui, mais il n'arrive pas, il n'a pas confiance… et tu ne fais rien pour l'aider.

-Je… je ne comprends pas, avait bredouillé Anna.

-Cela arrivera un jour. Cependant, donne un peu du tien dans ce qui en est de votre relation. Si tu ne fais rien, rien ne peut marcher entre vous deux. »

Elle lui avait fait un clin d'œil puis avait soudain changé de ton et de sujet en évoquant les étoiles. Cela avait marqué leur première rencontre.

Il était vrai qu'Anna n'avait pas le mal de mer, mais elle avait une boule dans la gorge sans raison apparente, une constante envie d'exploser. Elle ne parvenait plus à aborder Kratos –en tout cas afin d'avoir enfin un tête-à-tête avec lui. Mais quand ce n'étaient pas les marins qui lui parlaient, c'étaient les autres membres de la troupe qui bavardaient en sa compagnie. Notamment Loïc et Joachim, qui parcouraient le navire en long et en large sans qu'on sache jamais ce qu'ils faisaient vraiment –peut-être errer, tout simplement, en ayant l'impression d'avoir une tâche importante à accomplir. En tout cas, cette vie était devenue impossible. Anna se barricadait souvent dans sa chambre à cause de la déprime, sautant de plus en plus fréquemment les repas.

Pourtant, un jour, Samira l'avait poussée à assister tout de même à un dîner –elle ne supportait pas que son amie entame une grève de la faim, une chose tout à fait _stupide _comme elle se plaisait à dire- et miraculeusement, elle avait trouvé une source de réconfort chez Joachim et Isis qui se disputaient pour un fruit tombé par terre. Kratos aurait pu manger avec eux, mais elle se rappela qu'il ne lui était pas nécessaire d'avaler quoique ce soit, c'était un Ange.

Une sorte de rage irraisonnée prit place en elle. Secondée fortement par la jalousie, toute aussi malvenue dans son cœur. Lui qui se croyait si supérieur, lui qui se pensait si démarqué de sa race…

Elle s'était morigénée, à la fin. Bien sûr que ce n'était pas sa faute. Il avait quatre mille ans et se lassait de cette vie trop longue et monotone. Anna se demandait ce que ça faisait de vivre aussi longtemps. La façon dont elle voyait Kratos désormais n'incitait pas à une impression positive. Mais elle ne vivrait sûrement pas assez longtemps pour en faire l'expérience.

Car elle savait d'instinct que sa vie serait courte. Alors, elle désirait profiter des possibilités que lui offrait son semblant d'existence désormais.

Samira la raccompagna à sa cabine après manger, lui jetant des coups d'œil qui avaient le don d'agacer la jeune femme. Celle-ci resta silencieuse jusqu'à ce que son amie prenne la parole :

« Anna, arrête de faire la tête. T'es pas belle lorsque tu broies du noir. »

Anna continua son chemin imperturbablement.

« Bien, si tu te complais là-dedans, fais comme tu veux. Mais sache que Kratos n'est pas totalement à toi ! »

Elle s'arrêta. Elle aussi avait deviné…

« Comme si ce n'était pas évident, tiens. Je te vois tout le temps le manger du regard en espérant attirer un tant soit peu son attention. Tu finiras par le lasser à force de te conduire en mère-poule, ou femme-poule pour employer un terme plus approchant. Je sais bien que ces temps-ci il est occupé, mais laisse-le un peu tranquille. »

Anna baissa la tête. Elle ne comprenait rien.

Tant pis, pas la peine de lui expliquer. Elle continua son chemin imperturbablement, n'entendant pas ce que Samira lui lançait par derrière. Elle entra dans sa cabine, claqua la porte et s'agenouilla au pied de cette dernière pour reprendre son souffle. Elle avait eu l'impression d'être en apnée tout au long de l'entrevue afin de ne pas dévoiler ses sentiments.

Elle était puérile, elle le savait. Mais Kratos était une drogue. Leur première nuit ensemble avait chamboulé le monde d'Anna lorsqu'elle lui avait ouvert son cœur, mais elle ignorait qu'il ne lui ait pas encore offert le sien. Et de l'apprendre, ça faisait mal.

Kratos ne l'aimait pas vraiment, en fin de compte. Lui aussi la considérait comme un objet, comme les autres. Après tout, ç'avait été un Désian, ou du moins, un de leurs commandants.

Elle se tint la tête entre les mains. Non, elle ne pouvait pas se dire ça ! Mais en même temps, ç'avait été trop beau. Elle s'était fait de belles illusions.

Elle décida que ce soir, quand tout le monde irait se coucher, elle intercepterait Kratos et tirerait les choses au clair avec lui. Et peut-être que tout s'arrangerait… dans le bon ou mauvais sens du terme.

Elle alla se coucher le cœur un peu lourd à l'idée de devoir mettre à tout prix en œuvre ce plan, mais elle sut qu'elle devait prendre des forces avant d'affronter l'inévitable… C'était un très beau cas de le dire **(1)**.

OOOOOOOOOO

La nuit était tombée et les marins requis pour le travail de nuit commençaient à travailler. Kratos était sur le pont et regardait la lune, pleine il y avait de cela quelques jours, en fronçant et défronçant les sourcils, comme pour espérer y voir un signe. Tethe'alla **(2)**, le nom que les habitants de ce monde lui donnaient, était vraiment silencieuse ces temps derniers, et ça ne présageait pas grand-chose de bon…

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux en rabattant sa cape. Il était soucieux, gêné, agacé. C'était que d'habitude, il ne pouvait pas ressentir les sensations. Mais là, quelque chose clochait. Il avait ce tic permanent qui consistait à se frotter de temps à autre les bras et de ramener sa cape contre lui, tout simplement parce que, pour la première fois depuis quatre mille ans, il frissonnait. Voire même, il avait _froid_.

Il y avait beaucoup de premières fois depuis quatre mille ans qui s'annonçaient depuis qu'il avait embrassé Anna.

Il se demandait si son dernier contact charnel avec elle n'était pas en cause. Elle lui avait tout donné : son amour, sa confiance, et… son humanité.

Voilà, c'était ça, lentement mais sûrement, il était en train de redevenir humain, et il appréhendait cette transformation subite et totalement inconvenante. Après tant de siècles à mener une vie terriblement pesante d'Ange du Cruxis et d'être sans sentiments ni vie, il ne se sentait pas plus prêt de retourner à la condition humaine que de rejoindre à nouveau les rangs d'Yggdrassill. Il savait que, lorsque l'inéluctable séparation avec Anna viendrait, il continuerait à errer, avec pour l'éternité Kvar à ses trousses, avec ses rancœurs et sa rancune. Il aurait déjà tant fait pour elle.

Trop fait.

Il passa une main sous sa frange, la dégagea, se massa le front puis laissa retomber son bras sur la rambarde du navire, tandis que le bateau continuait paisiblement sa course. On allait dans quelques heures entamer le matin du cinquième jour, à deux jours encore de l'arrivée. Et alors, le voyage continuerait… sans certaines personnes, tout du moins.

Le voyage se ferait à deux, une nouvelle fois.

Il grogna. Il ne savait pas si sa relation avec Anna serait meilleure que maintenant, car elle avait eu l'air morose à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, alors qu'il se trouvait impitoyablement entouré de personnes s'intéressant vivement à lui.

Et en plus, il faisait montre de ses sentiments… quelle honte, ce serait Yuan qui se moquerait de lui et Mithos qui se figerait d'horreur à la nouvelle.

Peut-être même ce dernier l'était-il déjà.

La lune fut masquée par une forme sombre à l'aura lumineuse qui se déplaçait dans le ciel en faisant attention à ce que personne ne la voie. Kratos attendit, raide et calme tandis que ses doigts tapotaient inconsciemment le rebord qu'il frôlait à peine. L'obscure silhouette atterrit souplement sur le pont du paquebot, non loin de lui et fit disparaître ses ailes, alors qu'elle s'approchait quasi précipitamment de lui, remontant sa cape qui la gênait dans sa marche.

« Kratos, dit-elle.

-Yuan, » répondit ce dernier.

Les deux hommes furent silencieux un moment, puis Yuan prit de nouveau la parole :

« Kratos, c'est vraiment important, cette fois-ci. Une nouvelle époque de combat débute. Yggdrassill est vraiment très en colère et n'hésite pas à corriger les fidèles qui oseraient se mettre en travers de son chemin. Il a… trouvé un moyen de générer un mana proche de celui de Martel encore une fois dans un corps humain. »

Kratos qui se demandait pourquoi son ami adoptait un ton aussi pressé et (presque ?) alarmé, serra les dents à la nouvelle.

« Bientôt donc, il y aura un nouvel élu, dit-il, d'un ton plus que froid.

-Exact, il a déjà réuni les deux êtres qui engendreront cette personne tant espérée des peuples de ce monde. Hélas, c'est un nouveau problème qui s'impose. Ton absence a obligé Mithos à accélérer ses recherches, et du coup, je suis venu te chercher pour te demander une dernière fois de revenir et de le calmer. L'échec du Projet Angelus le met complètement hors de lui. Je t'en prie, apaise donc son mal, sinon, le Cruxis sera dans un état de crise tel que tout partira en vrille. »

Le Séraphin ne broncha pas, mais croisa les bras. Il se sentait déchiré entre deux partis : d'un côté Yuan qui venait sans cesse le harceler, et de l'autre Anna qui l'attendait quelques part dans un paradis qu'elle avait peut-être bâti pour eux deux. S'il s'éloignait de l'un ou de l'autre, il trahirait inévitablement quelqu'un. Et il ne le souhaitait pas. Pas encore.

« Le projet durera combien de temps ?

-Deux ou trois ans, la durée la plus courte depuis que nous avons créé le système de la Régénération du monde. Mithos s'est surpassé et ça me fait craindre le pire. Rejoins-moi pour m'opposer contre lui, comme lors de l'époque du précédent élu. Tu as joué un rôle d'agent double très efficace, qui a permis l'échec de cette étape. »

Le visage de Kratos s'assombrit. Il se souvenait encore quand il avait fait croire aux Désians que l'Elue précédente avait été reniée par Yggdrassill. Ils s'étaient donnés à cœur joie de la pourchasser, et cela avait entraîné la mort agonisante et douloureuse qu'avait connue cette jeune fille. Son corps avait été retrouvé plus tard par Kratos lui-même, qui l'avait ramené au Cruxis où il avait été momifié puis déposé dans un cercueil qui survolait désormais l'espace-temps, une manière cruelle de rendre hommage à une enfant qui avait donné sa vie pour rendre des milliards de personnes heureuses.

« Je ne veux pas que ça se produise comme la dernière fois. Je ne veux pas être responsable de plus de morts que maintenant.

-Kratos… Je sais que tu souffres encore de cette époque-là. Mais il est vital de faire échouer les plans de Mithos. La mort d'une personne ne sera qu'un épisode comme tant d'autres…

- Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'être un assassin, parce que toi, tu te contentais de me filer des informations, et que tu n'as pas assisté à une seule mort depuis celle de Martel il y a longtemps, tu te souviens ? C'était moi qui faisais le croque-mort et le dieu de la mort. Et cette réputation pèse sur mon âme. Je n'ai pas envie d'être un danger pour les autres.

-Quand tu parles des autres, c'est… de tes _compagnons _? »

La voix de Yuan flamboyait de rancœur et de rage. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont cette discussion bifurquait. Il savait déjà que le combat serait dur à gagner, mais il avait confiance.

« Et d'elle, notamment ? »

OOOOOOOOOO

Anna se réveilla en bâillant, s'étirant, et regarda à travers le hublot. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Il faisait déjà nuit ! Aussitôt, elle se leva, défroissa ses habits et, encore un peu ensommeillée, tituba en direction de la porte de sa cabine.

Kratos était dehors, elle le savait d'instinct. Et elle ne le raterait pas.

Elle avança timidement dans le couloir parcouru par des portes derrière lesquelles des gens étaient endormis, lisaient ou parlaient. Elle marchait sur la pointe des pieds afin de ne pas se faire entendre ou surprendre et sursautait fréquemment lorsque des bruits suspects retentissaient dans le lointain. Enfin elle déboucha dans un petit salon où un escalier menant à l'étage supérieur se trouvait. Elle marcha vivement vers lui et le grimpa fébrilement. Encore un peu et elle serait près de son but. C'était effrayant quand on y pensait !

Arrivée en haut des marches, elle regarda de tous côtés, continua à marcher et trouva enfin une porte menant vers l'extérieur. Le vent soufflait contre les carreaux et des nuages sombres passaient dans le ciel, assez menaçants au premier abord quand on voyait leur longue silhouette qui serpentait sur les étoiles.

Elle ouvrit la porte et, effectivement, elle se prit la brise forte en plein visage. Elle la referma immédiatement une fois qu'elle fût dehors.

Elle soupira, et frissonna. Si seulement elle avait pensé à emporter un gilet…

Elle marcha en direction du pont, tout juste près d'ici. Il suffisait de l'atteindre en quelques pas. Anna savait que c'était là qu'elle le trouverait, seul ou… peut-être pas.

La jeune femme ignorait à quel point ce détail ne serait pas démenti. Surtout lorsqu'elle tomba net en plein milieu d'une conversation qu'elle n'aurait pas dû surprendre.

OOOOOOOOOO

« Oui, d'elle. Je ne veux pas lui causer d'ennuis.

-Tu parles qu'elle n'en a pas déjà… cracha Yuan, en secouant ses épaules d'un air fataliste.

-Tu déconsidères les humains à ce point, Yuan ?

-Ce n'est pas ça. Je trouve seulement qu'à force de rester en leur compagnie, tu finis par perdre toute dignité dans le travail. Tu abandonnes ta mission pour lui tenir compagnie à elle. C'est véritablement très ennuyeux.

-C'était toi, il y a quelques mois, qui me disait de rester en sa compagnie et de la couvrir. Je me souviens mot pour mot de ce que tu m'as dit : «Si elle doit mourir, ce sera ton travail de la rendre heureuse. Répare les foulures que Kvar a faites dans son cœur, tente au moins de l'accepter tel qu'on l'a faite maintenant. » J'ai fait exactement ce que tu me disais.

-Qu'est-ce que… » commença le demi-elfe, en fronçant le nez.

Son regard erra sur Kratos un instant, comme pour le passer au scanner. Il découvrait de nouvelles informations, et Kratos se laissa tranquillement faire, songeant à la réaction qui résulterait de cette « fouille au corps » riche en découvertes.

Un moment, Yuan resta silencieux, puis ses yeux se plissèrent, ses narines se dilatèrent et il se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure, consterné par ce qu'il avait trouvé dans l'esprit et l'âme de son ami. Et ce qu'il avait trouvé en question ne lui plaisait absolument pas, mais alors, pas du tout. Une fois de plus, il n'avait pas réprimé ses mots et ça se retournait contre lui.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as… qu'elle… »

Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, si bien que son visage avait à présent une expression bestiale qui ne lui allait pas.

« Je sens ses traces sur toi… Tu… tu… tu n'as quand même pas osé ? »

Kratos se tenait raide, attendant la tempête qui s'annoncerait dans quelques secondes.

« Imagines-tu seulement les conséquences de ton acte ? Tu ne t'es donc pas réprimé ? Espèce de sombre idiot ! Tu n'avais pas le droit d'aller jusque-là ! Tu es un Ange, tu fais partie du Cruxis ! Que se passerait-il si Mithos venait à apprendre cela ? La situation courrait à la catastrophe ! Que se passerait-il en plus si jamais suite à cela elle… enfin vous… »

Il buta sur les derniers mots, trop horrifié pour les dire à voix haute.

« J'ai parfaitement conscience de ce que j'ai fait, Yuan, justifia Kratos d'un ton calme. Je ne te permets pas de t'opposer à mes choix. Je suis humain.

-Tu ne vois donc pas l'ampleur que pourrait prendre ton acte ? La fille en souffrira autant que toi, maintenant, je t'en supplie, abandonne-là et rejoins-nous à nouveau !

-Yuan… »

Le mercenaire inspira un grand coup. Il était légitimement conscient qu'il en avait trop fait, qu'entre Anna et lui ce n'était qu'une belle histoire qui allait de toute façon finir brutalement –après tout, elle n'avait qu'à peine commencé, puisqu'il n'avait pas eu le temps ou le courage, il ne savait pas, de lui dire « je t'aime ».

Tout simplement parce que ses émotions lui faisaient trop défaut pour qu'il en ait la capacité. Bien qu'il se sût plus humain qu'à l'ordinaire, il était encore un Ange, et soudain, il souhaitait de tout son cœur ne plus en être un, être enfin lui-même.

Après avoir gesticulé sous les yeux vides de son compagnon, Yuan avait cessé sa leçon de morale, remarquant que Kratos ne disait rien. Il avait le regard vague, rivé vers autre chose. Il essaya de pénétrer ses pensées comme la dernière fois, essayant de sonder son esprit afin d'en récolter de précieuses informations. Mais dès qu'il sentit sa tentative, le visage de l'homme devint dur comme la roche et le demi-elfe fut chassé avant même qu'il n'ait pu habilement éviter l'attaque mentale.

« Bien, dit-il, à son tour, l'air vraiment contrarié et déterminé. Je te signale que tu fais l'une des plus grandes erreurs dont tu aies pu être capable jusque là. Tu ne veux pas m'aider, tant pis pour toi. Tu réfléchiras à ma proposition. Mais sache qu'à partir du moment où moi ou Yggdrassill, lorsqu'il s'en rendra compte, connaissons ta dite « relation » avec cette femme, elle ne sera pas plus en sécurité qu'elle ne l'est avec Kvar et son élite. Tu garderas sûrement sur la conscience que son malheur reposera sur tes épaules et que ce sera entièrement ta faute si tu échoues à ta mission. Je ne peux plus me mettre en travers de ton chemin, de toute façon, je l'ai déjà dit bien auparavant. »

Kratos se préparait à rétorquer quelque chose quand un mouvement de l'autre côté du pont attira l'attention des deux interlocuteurs. Yuan se mit aussitôt en position défensive, prêt à se téléporter s'il s'agissait d'un marin à l'affût. Mais contre toute attente, ce fut Anna qui fit son apparition derrière la cabine de pilotage, l'air décomposé. D'abord soulagé, Kratos se rendit soudain compte qu'en fait, la situation était plus grave qu'il ne l'imaginait. Il se crispa, car il savait qu'à partir d'il ne savait quel moment, la jeune femme avait écouté la conversation et donc, appris des choses qu'il lui cachait à son insu.

« Kratos ! »

OOOOOOOOOO

Anna avait crié. Ou gémi. Elle ne savait. En tout cas, le nom qu'elle prononçait du bout de la langue avait désormais quelque chose d'amer, d'indigeste. Elle se sentait abattue, terrifiée, et surtout lasse.

Elle avait aussi vu l'homme à côté de son amant d'une nuit. Elle ne le connaissait pas, et cela n'avait guère d'importance en cet instant précis. Son regard était fixé sur Kratos, comme une supplication que ce qui avait été dit était une aberration.

« Kratos… »

Comment était-elle capable de continuer à dire son nom alors qu'il avait perdu sa saveur à la fois acidulée et doucereuse d'antan ?

Elle était dégoûtée.

« Anna… dit-il, à son tour.

-Bien, Kratos. J'ai toutes les preuves qu'il me faut. Toi aussi tu as osé laisser de tes traces sur elle, je sens instinctivement ton odeur à même sa chair. »

C'en fut trop pour elle, elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit en courant, son objectif premier étant entièrement oublié à partir de cet instant.

« Ha, ha, ha rit l'inconnu, à côté de son compagnon. Bien, seulement pour te dire que la naissance de l'Élu étant programmée pour bientôt, nous devons réunir toutes nos forces nécessaires et te forcer à revenir travailler pour nous. Je ne te laisserai plus en paix, et mes visites de courtoisie n'en seront pas pour autant sympathiques ni formelles. En espérant que tu seras entièrement à ma disposition bientôt. Adieu. »

Il y eut une telle clarté que la jeune femme s'arrêta un moment et se retourna. Elle écarquilla les yeux. L'homme avait fait apparaître des ailes et s'en allait par les cieux, voguant dans les airs tellement gracieusement qu'elle se dit qu'il s'agissait d'un ange. Et c'était le cas. C'ÉTAIT un ange. Kratos n'était pas seul dans son cas.

Elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle pût mais une main agile et puissante lui agrippa l'épaule et elle gémit. Désemparée, en colère, résignée en fin de compte.

« Anna…

-Arrête de prononcer ce nom ! » cria t-elle.

Elle sentit soudain comme un coup de vent qui lui fouettait le visage, les joues, sans épargner un seul endroit. Une douleur cuisante lui fit monter le sang au visage, et sonnée, elle resta pétrifiée.

« D'accord, mais en même temps, cesse de vociférer ou tu vas alerter les marins, et c'est la dernière chose que je souhaite en cette nuit.

-Lâche-moi…

-Non, dit-il, d'un ton catégorique.

-Lâche-moi immédiatement, traître. Va les rejoindre, puisque tu leur manques tant.

-Je ne suis pas un traître, continua t-il, imperturbable.

-Ah oui ? Prouve-le, après ce que j'ai entendu. Tu m'as laissé croire que tu ne voulais plus les aider, et pendant ce temps tu continuais de rapporter des informations à mon sujet, qui compromettait notre course jusqu'à Isélia. Va t-en ! Ils t'attendent avec impatience, j'en suis sûre.

-Anna, tu te trompes entièrement. Tu as tout perçu de travers. D'abord, pas une seule fois je n'ai dit quelque chose susceptible de montrer que je suis encore à leur service en quoi que ce soit, et ensuite, mes objectifs n'ont pas dérivé d'un pouce ! Je continuerai à te protéger ! »

Il y eut un silence. Anna ne se retourna toujours pas.

« Dis-moi, Kratos, es-tu capable de lire dans les pensées ?

-Oui, répondit le mercenaire, sans prendre la peine de mentir.

-A quoi je pense ? »

Il répugnait à accéder à sa demande, mais il savait qu'il devait le faire pour lui montrer qu'il ne lui mentirait jamais. Il entra en quelque sorte en elle, comme la dernière fois mais par la voie de l'esprit, cette fois-ci, explora certaines parties de son cerveau sans s'attarder afin de ne pas violer son intimité et trouva enfin ce qu'elle lui réservait, au cœur de tout ce réseau.

Par Martel.

C'était un mélange de déception, d'amour, de désespoir et aussi, d'une certaine façon, de satisfaction. Pouvait-on donner une image à tout cet assemblage ? Kratos avait la réponse, mais il la gardait secrète.

Il était bouleversé par tant de sentiments hésitants et forts à son égard. Jamais encore il n'avait eu le droit à un tel réservoir rien que pour lui. Pour la première fois depuis des lustres, il avait été l'objet d'une affection émanant directement d'un seul corps. Un corps qu'il avait autant aimé sans être sûr de ses convictions qu'il aimât en cet instant ces pensées si riches qu'elle exhibait volontairement, pour qu'il prenne conscience de la douleur qu'avait connue la jeune femme. Non sans une pointe de regret –il aurait aimé rester à contempler ce spectacle qui lui allait droit au cœur à tout jamais-, il revint à la réalité, les yeux papillonnants, comme étourdi.

Anna n'avait toujours pas bougé, ne le regardait pas. Il resserra sa prise sur son épaule et la força à se retourner. Elle obéit. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et Kratos vit que celui de sa compagne était empli de larmes. Il posait une seule et unique question : tu comprends maintenant ?

Oui, il comprenait. Et pendant tout ce temps, sous prétexte qu'il n'était plus totalement ce qu'il avait été il y avait quatre mille ans, il n'avait pas su faire face à ses sentiments. Lentement, il acquiesça.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras, lui entourant le cou des siens, enfouissant son visage dans sa poitrine, le ventre plaqué contre celui du mercenaire.

« Je t'aime, Kratos Aurion, moi je t'aime. Tu as beau ne pas être comme tous les humains, tu as beau te montrer froid et distant et me faire mal à chaque instant, mes sentiments ne varieront pas. Je t'aime, est-ce que tu t'en es rendu compte à partir du moment où tu m'as embrassée sur le mont Hima ? »

Kratos fut bien tenté de répondre non, mais il ne dit rien. Il répondit à l'étreinte de la jeune femme, mit son menton dans ses cheveux et huma leur odeur. Si douceâtre… si sucrée...

« Moi aussi, je t'aime, Anna… Un jour, tu comprendras que je ne suis pas infaillible, comme tous les Anges. Chaque Ange a ses faiblesses… »

Moi j'ai celle de l'amour, avait-il envie de dire, mais il n'en souffla pas un mot, par peur de la blesser.

Ils restèrent là, couple enfin uni après tant de temps pour s'accepter l'un et l'autre. Finalement, cette nuit n'était pas aussi catastrophique que ça…

OOOOOOOOOO

On allait accoster dans quelques heures, avaient alerté les marins à l'intention des passagers qui pour la plupart s'étaient actuellement repliés pour faire leurs valises. Du coup, le pont s'en trouvait presque vide.

Anna, elle, avait déjà tout préparé depuis le matin même. C'est pourquoi elle se trouvait assise, peinarde, à côté d'Aurore, la vieille femme avec qui elle bavardait fréquemment, histoire de passer le temps. Cette dernière ne semblait pas particulièrement pressée de marcher à nouveau sur la terre ferme. En réalité, son esprit était dans le ciel. Elle préférait l'air à la terre. C'était son élément.

Samira aussi était là, ses bagages faits de même. C'était par pur ennui désormais qu'elle venait prendre part à la conversation en attendant de retourner à son pays natal. Elle en était toute excitée, mais pour l'instant, il fallait qu'elle attende, et ça lui en devenait presque insupportable.

« … Triet est une région vraiment bien, disait-elle. On peut jouer avec le sable tout au long de l'année, c'était mon activité favorite avec mes frères et sœurs. Rester cloîtré chez soi, quelle idée ! Surtout quand on a continuellement du beau temps à l'extérieur, ponctué il est vrai de tempêtes quelquefois violentes…

-Je ne suis jamais allée à Triet, avoua Aurore. Normalement, je m'arrête toujours à la frontière du pays, pour apporter des souvenirs à ma petite-fille qui vit à Asgard avec ses parents…

-C'est vrai ? Vous avez une petite-fille ? » interrogea Anna, étonnée.

La vieille dame lui sourit.

« Oui. Elle a un état de santé fragile. Je fais souvent des allers et retours tous les quatre ans afin d'approvisionner ma réserve de plantes médicinales, vu que je m'occupe de la soigner.

-Oh. »

Anna détourna la tête, un pli soucieux naissant entre les sourcils. Ainsi, non seulement Aurore se basait sur les sciences des astres, mais elle était aussi femme-médecine. Peut-être pourrait-elle lui demander de répondre à certaines de ses interrogations qui la tracassaient actuellement…

« C'était rare qu'on ait des médecins à Triet, continua Samira. Ils ne voulaient vivre que dans des régions où la végétation est abondante, et où ils pourraient cueillir tout leur soûl. Ils donnaient tout aux habitants de ces pays-là, mais ne prêtaient jamais attention aux autochtones des lieux chauds qui pouvaient attraper n'importe quelle maladie ! »

Aurore sourit et lui dit que si elle voulait, elle pouvait lui enseigner pour les quelques heures restantes toutes les sortes de plantes qu'elle pouvait cueillir sur son chemin et qu'elle pouvait ramener à sa famille, à condition qu'elle lui apporte un bout de papier où marquer ces informations.

« Oh, merci ! accepta joyeusement Samira. Mais avec le temps, mes frères et sœurs se sont éparpillés dans le monde et mes parents sont partis de Triet pour vivre plus au Sud. Mais ce ne sera pas de refus ! Ah ça, non ! »

Aussitôt, elle se leva et trottina tranquillement jusqu'à la porte qui menait aux cabines sous leurs pieds.

Profitant de cette absence temporaire et brève, Anna se pencha vers la vieille femme et lui demanda tout bas, celle-ci se montrant toute ouïe :

« Dites-moi, Aurore, est-ce que je peux vous demander un service ? »

* * *

_C'est un très beau cas de le dire : _J'espère que ce que j'ai marqué reste français, malgré l'étrangeté de cette phrase ! ^^ J'adore dire des trucs bizarres !

Tethe'alla est aussi le nom de la lune, dans Tales of Symphonia ! Vous vous souvenez de la scène où Sheena révèle l'existence d'un autre monde ? Génis fait cette remarque, à un moment. ^^

Bref, il se peut qu'il y ait des erreurs, effectivement, au fil des chapitres, parce que j'entame une phase délicate de la relation Anna-Kratos (vous vous doutez déjà du pourquoi du comment je suppose). Il faut du coup que je me replonge dans mes cours de Science de la Vie et de la Terre afin de ne pas perdre la face et de modifier les potentielles énormités que j'aurais mises. Merci de votre attention ^^

Note: si quelqu'un me fait remarquer que j'ai _encore _fait des fautes d'orthographe... je m'acharnerai sans aucune pitié sur les prochains chapitres afin de débusquer les criminels. Ils vont souffriiiiiiir!


	21. Des choix à faire

Bonjour tout le monde! Je poste ce chapitre en vitesse après une rapide relecture et vous laisse décider de sa qualité s'il en a une. Bonne lecture!

Petite dédicace à tous ceux qui sont sous la pluie...

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Des choix à faire**

_« Pour bien aimer une vivante, il faut l'aimer comme si elle devait mourir demain. »_

Proverbe arabe.

Ça y était, le bateau était enfin arrivé à bon port. Le charmant village d'Izoold se trouvait donc peuplé de marins venus aider leurs congénères à mettre l'ancre profondément dans le sable de la mer et de curieux désormais habitués à l'arrivée de voiliers et autres paquebots mais tout aussi excités. L'ambiance était à son comble du côté des passagers, qui avaient réuni leurs affaires sur le pont de telle façon qu'il n'y avait quasiment plus le moyen de circuler.

Anna escortait Aurore, celle-ci ayant plus de difficulté que d'autres à marcher à cause du brouhaha alentour et de l'entassement des sacs et des valises. Elle avait la mine un peu pensive, et souriait vaguement, tandis que la vieille femme promenait son regard perçant un peu partout avant de lui jeter un autre coup d'œil.

Kratos était plus loin, en train d'échanger des adieux avec les marins heureux d'avoir navigué en sa compagnie pendant tout ce temps. Ces derniers le priaient vivement de revenir un jour ou l'autre puis retournaient chacun vaquer à leurs occupations le cœur léger. Le capitaine Nathan Dean fut le dernier à lui dire au revoir.

« Grâce à vous, je crois que mes hommes ont plus appris en sept jours qu'ils ne l'ont fait en deux mois d'apprentissage en tant qu'aspirants, sourit-il. Moi aussi, je serai ravi de vous accueillir de nouveau sur mon bateau bientôt… voire même dans cent ans !

-Je ne sais si ce sera possible, mais votre requête me touche, dit Kratos, d'un ton neutre. Je verrai, peut-être, à revenir, mais je ne promets rien.

-Les promesses ne sont jamais bonnes à tenir, sinon vous devenez esclaves de leur joug. Bien sûr, vous pouvez même ne jamais nous revoir, c'est votre droit. »

Le ton du capitaine n'était ni amer ni rieur. Juste sérieux. C'était un homme imperturbable comme Kratos lui-même, mais pas autant, évidemment.

Ils se quittèrent ainsi après un serrement de mains solennel.

Loïc, Samira, Joachim, Isis et Aidan attendaient à leur tour, réunis dans un coin, Samira serrant précieusement une feuille griffonnée d'une écriture irrégulière dans sa main. C'était celle sur laquelle elle avait écrit tout ce qu'Aurore lui avait enseigné. Enfin, quand on leur avait annoncé une demi-heure plus tôt qu'on allait arriver, elle avait tout rangé et était partie chercher ses valises, l'air très content d'elle-même.

Anna et Kratos les rejoignirent presque en même temps. Leurs regards se croisèrent, s'accrochèrent, puis se détournèrent l'un de l'autre. C'était juste une formalité entre eux deux. Qui deviendrait sûrement une habitude dans les mois à venir.

« Tout est prêt ?

-Comme à l'aller, fredonna Joachim, en tapotant son sac de voyage, dans lequel il avait rangé des gris-gris qu'il avait fabriqués lui-même pour la forme et des outils de travail, ainsi que des vêtements entassés çà et là. Ce n'était pas un maniaque en matière de rangement. Et ce à la plus grande exaspération de Samira.

-Oui, tout y est, rien n'est oublié, à part peut-être la tête d'Isis, dit Aidan, taquinant sa fille.

-Hé, papa ! s'écria l'intéressée.

-C'était bien toi qui avais oublié une poupée qu'un de tes camarades de jeux t'avaient donné et que tu tenais ab-so-lu-ment à récupérer, dis-moi ?

-T'es méchant. »

Se désintéressant avec amusement de la conversation, Anna se tourna vers Aurore. Elles échangèrent un sourire complice, et la jeune femme parut soudain lointaine, perdue dans des pensées qui ne concernaient qu'elle.

« Tu as du courage, ma fille, souffla la vieille femme. Je t'en souhaite encore pour les temps à venir. »

Elle lui caressa le dos puis s'éloigna définitivement, après un bref au revoir à Anna.

« Adieu ! » lui cria cette dernière, attirant l'attention de ses camarades.

C'était la dernière fois qu'elles se voyaient. Après cela, Anna ne conserverait qu'un souvenir de cette femme qui avait tant fait pour elle en si peu de temps.

« Je l'ai trouvée vraiment sympa, mais un peu folle, commenta Samira.

-Toutefois, moi je l'aime bien, » termina Joachim.

Anna sourit. Enfin des gens qui la comprenaient en ce bas monde.

Enfin, quand il leur fut permis de descendre enfin du bateau, ils durent attendre encore dans une file d'attente interminable avant de mettre enfin pied à terre. Tous respirèrent l'air salé et âcre du port d'Izoold, qui donnait envie de se promener un peu partout dans la ville. Au grand regret d'Anna et d'Isis, ils devaient la quitter tout de suite après que la caravane ait été extirpée du navire. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre pour le moment.

Ils allèrent se dégourdir les jambes pendant que Loïc et Kratos attendaient de pouvoir récupérer leur véhicule de transport, celui-ci étant à moitié blasé par toute cette agitation incongrue à ses yeux. Isis était fascinée par la plage, et elle prenait plaisir à se mettre pieds nus sur le sable et à les plonger dans l'eau avant de s'éloigner en riant parce qu'elle était froide. On était encore en hiver, ce n'était pas le moment de se découvrir sous peine d'attraper un rhume, même en pays chaud.

Pour sa part, Anna avait déjà l'impression d'être en été. La saison était si douce et agréable… Elle s'allongea sur le sable et se laissa aller de nouveau à des pensées intimes, qu'elle préférait garder secrètes pour le moment. Parfois, se réfugier dans des rêveries pouvait être bénéfique pour la réflexion. Elle respira grandement l'air frais.

Un peu plus tard, la caravane fit enfin son apparition, n'ayant apparemment subi aucun dommage durant la traversée, ce qui était une bonne chose. Loïc et Joachim la conduisaient, escortés par Kratos qui fit signe à tout le monde de revenir. Ils obéirent aussitôt, en bonne troupe qu'ils formaient.

Ils rangèrent leurs affaires à l'intérieur, Anna caressa l'encolure de Noïshe qui était resté prisonnier dans un enclos pour les animaux partant en voyage et qu'elle n'avait pas pu voir durant une semaine. Ce dernier était content de pouvoir courir à nouveau et de voir le visage de ses compagnons sans qui il se sentait désorienté. Pour lui, la traversée avait été un cauchemar, et elle le comprenait.

Il lui lécha la figure, lui mit le museau dans le cou, ce qui donnait la vision qu'ils faisaient un « câlin ». C'était un geste très affectueux et il fit chaud au cœur d'Anna. Après quoi, il se dirigea vers son maître qui l'accueillit à son tour avec familiarité. Il y avait vraiment un serment de vie et de mort entre ces deux-là, songea la jeune femme.

Ils entrèrent dans la caravane conduite par Joachim et ils se mirent en marche, passant devant les habitants qui les ovationnèrent à l'unisson. Ils traversèrent le village et atteignirent ses portes, avant de partir pour de bon dans la campagne environnante.

« Après-demain, on se quittera, dit enfin Loïc, à Kratos et Anna, dans la caravane. C'est triste mais c'est la vie, j'espère qu'on aura l'espoir de se revoir un jour.

-Je l'espère aussi, » approuva Kratos, même s'il savait que ce ne serait peut-être pas le cas.

Anna était silencieuse, à côté de son compagnon de voyage, les yeux baissés, fixant le vide. Elle redoutait le moment où elle devrait quitter ses amis, eux qui l'avaient tant aidée même dans ses souffrances.

« Et on organisera une fête pour vous ! fit rêveusement le voyageur. C'est prévu. On ne peut pas vous laisser partir sans vous laisser un dernier bon souvenir de notre part.

-Vous nous en avez laissé déjà bien assez ! protesta poliment Anna, mais cette intention lui faisait vraiment plaisir au fond d'elle-même.

- Je sais, rit leur interlocuteur. Mais mieux vaut trop que pas assez, n'est-ce pas ? Demain, c'est nous qui ouvrons le bal. Et puis, mes compagnons aussi tiennent vraiment à cœur de passer un ultime moment en votre compagnie.

-Nous n'oublierons pas toute l'aide que vous nous avez apportée. Merci pour tout, murmura Kratos, lentement, lui aussi regardant ailleurs.

-En attendant, on laisse passer le temps. Pouvez-vous nous aider à quelques préparatifs tels que le dîner ou quelque chose du genre ?

-Oh, bien sûr ! Je commence maintenant ? s'exclama la jeune femme, en se relevant subitement, faisant presque sursauter ses deux compagnons.

-Calme, calme, plaisanta Loïc. Il est encore un peu tôt pour l'heure du dîner !

-Mais je peux préparer maintenant ! Après tout, ça fera passer le temps !

-Comme tu veux, fit le chef de troupe en haussant les épaules. Mais fais gaffe à ne ni faire brûler ton dîner ni le laisser refroidir s'il est préparé plus tôt que prévu.

-Ne vous en faites pas. Je n'ai pas fait de cuisine depuis longtemps, mais je m'y connais un peu dans ce domaine. »

Elle s'éloigna, pressée de se mettre à l'ouvrage. La raison était surtout qu'elle préférait être seule pour le moment, afin de se remettre les idées en place. Et la présence de Kratos la déconcentrait.

Elle ne remarqua même pas le regard de Kratos qui la suivait silencieusement, une note (presque ?) tendre dans ses iris bruns.

OOOOOOOOOO

« Tu veux que je t'aide ? Moi non plus je n'ai rien d'autre à faire.

-Oh, ce n'est pas la peine, à moins que… en fait si, tu peux venir, le travail sera plus convivial à deux, et puis, pour le moment, je ne me débrouille pas trop mal. »

Samira s'assit à côté d'Anna qui avait réuni tous les ustensiles nécessaires pour faire une quiche. Celle-ci faisait d'ores et déjà cuire la pâte sur le feu qu'elle avait allumée tant bien que mal.

« Tu t'attaques à une recette plutôt compliquée, dis-moi… Y a-t-il quelque chose qu'il faut que je fasse, à part regarder et attendre ?

-Pour le moment, tout se passe pour le mieux. Je me suis portée volontaire pour préparer le dîner pour au moins huit personnes.

-Ça sera tout juste, si on réserve la dernière part pour ton drôle d'animal… ce bon vieux Noïshe !

-Je n'ai pas demandé à Kratos quel était son régime alimentaire, alors je ne sais pas s'il en aura droit… ! »

Anna se tut, le regard soudain dans le vague à la pensée de Kratos.

« Combien de temps la pâte doit cuire ? demanda Samira qui n'avait pas remarqué son mutisme soudain.

-Une petite demi-heure, par là… le temps que je coupe les lardons et les tomates !

-Ça se met dans une quiche ça ?

-Il me semble. C'est une recette assez laborieuse, mais nécessaire si on veut passer du temps jusqu'à l'heure du dîner.

-Oh là là ! Ce que ça peut me gonfler la cuisine ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu te mets soudain à t'y intéresser de près ?

-Eh bien parce que… »

Là aussi, Anna s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase. Elle passa finalement outre la question.

«Je crois que ça va bientôt être prêt. Peux-tu m'aider à couper les tomates en carrés, s'il te plaît ?

-Je vais essayer, mais je suis très maladroite avec ce genre de truc. »

Les deux amies passèrent le reste de leur temps à préparer le dîner, en riant des quelques plaisanteries que balançait Samira. Enfin, quand tout fut prêt, elles admirèrent leur chef d'œuvre et la replète jeune femme se chargea de hurler à travers tout le campement qu'il était tant de se faire un casse-croûte fracassant et plus vite que ça, et ouste les zoziaux ! Autant dire qu'aux oreilles d'Anna et des autres consternés, c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait dit. Samira était d'humeur plutôt joyeuse ce soir, à moins que ce ne fût à cause du fait qu'elle s'était faite une entaille dans le doigt en coupant les ingrédients. Bref, fermons cette parenthèse.

Grommelant pour la plupart que leur compagne n'avait vraiment pas de cœur suffisamment tendre pour les laisser terminer leurs occupations, les voyageurs s'assirent autour du feu de camp en bâillant tour à tour. Kratos, comme d'habitude, se tenait à l'écart, observant cette mise en scène sans ciller, les bras croisés.

Les deux cuisinières déposèrent tranquillement le plat au centre du cercle formé par l'assemblée et Anna, qui avait mis des gants pour ne pas se brûler, les retira bien vite avant de prendre une assiette et de découper un morceau de quiche. Tout cela très soigneusement.

« Dis donc, Anna, tu nous as préparé quelque chose qui sort de l'ordinaire ce soir ! s'exclama Loïc, qui contemplait le spectacle avec une grand sourire réjoui.

-Moi qui une minute plus tôt n'avais pas faim, j'ai une de ces fringales ! renchérit Joachim.

-Alors ça vient quand ? » interrogea Isis qui trépignait en se tenant le ventre.

Sans rien dire, avec un air infiniment doux sur le visage, Anna servit la première part qu'elle tendit à Aidan, puis enchaîna à tour de rôle jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste que deux. L'une était normalement destinée à Kratos qui ne pouvait pas manger parce qu'il était un Ange, l'autre, on se demandait s'il fallait la laisser à Noïshe. Le protozoaire, attiré par l'odeur, avait commencé à traîner autour du rassemblement et ses yeux larmoyants semblaient supplier silencieusement Anna.

« Kratos ? demanda cette dernière, en désignant l'animal.

-Il peut, » fit ce dernier, d'un ton hésitant.

Noïshe ne fit qu'une bouchée du morceau qui lui fut attribué. Puis il recommença à fixer la dernière part avec convoitise.

« Petit glouton ! rit Samira (enfin, pas si petit que ça…) Il n'a même pas eu le temps de goûter et il a le culot d'en redemander !

-Moi aussi, je peux en reprendre ? pria Isis, timidement.

-Idiote ! »

De son côté, Kratos résistait à devoir choisir. Le fumet parvenait à ses narines depuis tout à l'heure, et plus il le humait, plus ses sens lui revenaient. En plus de pouvoir à nouveau ressentir les sensations, il se permettait d'avoir faim. Cela le gênait, mais étrangement, lui pour qui la nourriture avait perdu toute saveur depuis longtemps, il ressentait le besoin de se remplir l'estomac qui avait été forcé de rester au repos tant de temps. Et cette dernière part était bien tentante.

Il s'approcha du groupe et dit, à l'intention d'Anna

« Peut-être pourrais-je goûter, moi aussi ? »

Surprise, la jeune femme manqua en faire tomber sa louche. Elle regarda le mercenaire comme s'il s'agissait d'un extra-terrestre, mais ne fit rien remarquer et piocha la dernière part qu'elle tendit à son amant sous le regard accusateur et résigné de Noïshe qui détesta son maître pour lui avoir volé son dernier espoir. Celui-ci n'en eut cure et prit l'assiette, avec une fourchette. Il se demanda si ce qu'il faisait était bien, puis, encouragée par le sourire d'Anna, il coupa net un morceau avec les pointes de son ustensile et le porta à sa bouche.

Jamais plus il n'avait ressenti quelque chose d'aussi chaud dans sa bouche. Un peu acide, mais aussi salé… C'était mou et facile à croquer. Avec un goût bizarre qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer.

Quatre mille ans plus tôt, on ne préparait pas de telles choses.

Il avala un nouveau morceau, histoire de se familiariser avec le goût, puis un troisième. Mais le goût bizarre persistait toujours, et cela le gênait pour manger, parce que la chose qui produisait ce jus faisait un bruit net lorsqu'il claquait ses molaires pour la broyer.

Il demanda :

« Dis-moi, Anna… Qu'est-ce que tu as mis dans cette tarte ? »

Elle répondit avec plaisir.

« Des oignons, des lardons et des tomates, accompagnés de la pâte qui constitue la croûte… Cela te plaît ? »

Il continua de manger jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que la croûte dans l'assiette. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé lequel des ingrédients le dérangeait à cause de sa consistance.

Il remarqua un morceau d'aliment rouge qui restait encore dans le plat. Curieux, il l'attrapa du bout de sa fourchette, et le glissa entre ses dents. La chose produisit alors le même goût qu'il n'arrivait pas à apprécier, et il sut aussitôt ce que c'était.

Il tendit aimablement l'assiette en plastique avec les restes de la quiche. Il n'avait pas trouvé cela trop mal, mais il y avait une petite chose qu'il souhaitait arranger à l'avenir.

« Merci, Anna, je crois que je n'ai jamais aussi bien mangé de toute ma vie, mais… je suis désolé, je crois que je commence à avoir une légère aversion pour les tomates. »

Les yeux grands ouverts, la jeune femme reprit l'assiette, resta un instant coite, puis se reprit et sourit au mercenaire d'un air très compréhensif.

« D'accord. Je comprends. »

Les talents de cuisinière d'Anna désormais reconnus, le groupe continua la route le lendemain jusqu'en fin d'après-midi, où ils s'arrêtèrent enfin à la lisière d'un petit bois, près du sentier d'Ossa. Anna et Kratos devraient emprunter ce chemin-là afin de pouvoir accéder à Triet, et la troupe de Loïc continuerait le long de la frontière, jusqu'à arriver à un village côtier non loin d'Izoold, mais entouré de bosquets assez touffus. C'était là que les membres de la famille de Samira habitaient.

Le campement fut installé et on redemanda à Anna de faire la cuisine une fois encore afin de célébrer leur séparation du lendemain. La jeune femme accepta de bon cœur, et, secondée cette fois-ci de Samira et d'Isis, elle se mit au travail. Les hommes, pendant ce temps, bavardaient entre eux, Kratos astiquant son épée à laquelle il avait à peine touché durant son voyage, ce qui aurait été une grave lacune en cas de combat surprise. A présent, elle était comme neuve, et il l'observait sous tous ses angles pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de trace de rouille. Joachim fabriquait une statuette représentant cette fois-ci un autre dieu de quelque chose avec grand plaisir et Loïc caressait Noïshe qui gardait une place fidèle près de son maître, déjà mis en appétit par l'odeur du repas à venir.

Anna prépara cette fois-ci un curry au tofu, sans tomate évidemment, et le soir venu, autour du feu alors que la température qui avait été assez chaude dans la journée baissait presque brutalement, comme toujours dans les pays chauds, tout le monde se régala de son repas. Les voyageurs en étaient presque à supplier qu'Anna et Kratos restent avec eux, même s'ils savaient que ce vœu ne serait pas exaucé.

A la fin, ce fut Loïc qui lança à tue-tête :

« Ce soir, personne n'ira se coucher sans avoir auparavant passé une soirée digne de ce nom ! En l'honneur de nos deux amis qui nous ont tenu compagnie pendant si longtemps, nous nous devons de les remercier comme il se doit. Alors, c'est parti pour un éveil constant jusqu'à temps que l'on soit trop morts d'épuisement pour continuer jusqu'au bout de la nuit ! »

Cette déclaration tira une grande ovation de la part de ses compagnons et tous commencèrent à esquisser des pas de danse sous les yeux ébahis d'Anna et ceux blasés de Kratos à ses côtés. Finalement, elle se retourna et lui sourit, et il lui répondit avec un rictus un peu tordu, ce qui la fit rire. Tout doucement, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour accéder au visage de son amour et lui déposa un baiser discret sur les lèvres, avant de se joindre à la troupe. Un peu chamboulé par ce contact inattendu, le mercenaire fut attendri par tant de prévenance de la part de sa compagne. Au diable Yuan et ses avertissements ! Il savait quel chemin il devait suivre avec elle.

Les fêtards dansèrent pendant une partie de la soirée jusqu'à ce qu'il fit trop noir et que le feu menace de s'éteindre, les plongeant dans l'obscurité. Alors ils s'assirent et reposèrent leurs jambes. Joachim en profita pour lancer à tout va :

« Étant donné qu'on se sépare dès demain, autant nous dire des choses de dernière minute. Par exemple moi j'ai terminé une autre statuette que j'aimerais dédier à Kratos s'il le veut bien ! Elle lui portera chance, et puis… ça lui fera un souvenir pas cher payé.

-En parlant de cela, Joachim, devança brusquement Anna, à côté de lui, je voulais te remercier pour l'autre statuette, celle de Spiritua… Elle m'a vraiment été utile pendant tout ce temps. »

A cause des évènements et des émotions, elle avait oublié d'en parler à son camarade, et la reconnaissance se faisait ressentir dans sa voix.

Un peu surpris, le jeune homme joua les modestes :

« Oh… vraiment, ce n'était qu'une babiole. Un gris-gris censé protéger des mauvais esprits…

-Il a fait exactement ce en quoi consistait sa mission. »

Joachim mit un peu de temps à comprendre la phrase mais déjà Samira prenait la parole :

« Ah, ah, et en plus, avec vous, on ne s'est pas ennuyés. Tous les jours, ou presque, il y avait toujours un truc qui nous arrivait. En tout cas, je constate que ça va mieux. Dommage que je ne puisse pas vous suivre, à cause de mes histoires de famille ! J'aurais été ravie de suivre d'autres aventures plus palpitantes !

-Cela vaut mieux pour toi, marmonna Kratos.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que tout ce qui est arrivé qui aurait pu paraître excitant à tes yeux n'avait rien d'une rigolade. »

Il y eut des regards échangés autour du cercle, puis le mercenaire s'éloigna un peu plus loin comme si de rien n'était et la voyageuse marmonna doucement mais suffisamment fort pour qu'on l'entende :

« … quel rabat-joie celui-là ! Il sera sûrement le seul que je ne regretterai pas ! »

Anna resta silencieuse, car elle savait à quel point son compagnon était soucieux des évènements passés et à venir. Il n'avait pas la conscience tranquille, et elle savait aussi bien que lui que, même s'ils se trouvaient tous deux si près de leur but, le danger n'en serait que d'autant plus grand. Les soldats de Kvar devaient être en alerte maintenant, tendant des pièges quelconques mais qui signeraient la fin de leur voyage, guettant dans tous les coins du monde et du continent. Une vraie chasse à l'homme sans pitié, où éviter tous les obstacles était de mise et où le moindre pied posé sur une mine entraînerait un arrêt de jeu immédiat.

La conversation se poursuivit sur des histoires de bêtises qu'on avait faites dans son enfance (celles d'Isis étaient innombrables, normal puisqu'elle était la plus jeune et que les adultes restaient réservés sur le sujet), puis sur les nouvelles à annoncer :

« Moi, une fois qu'on sera allés voir la famille de Samira, j'irai voir un vieil ami à moi et Joachim, un médecin qui a préféré rester sédentaire pour le restant de ses jours, dit Loïc, allègrement.

-Depuis la mort de ma femme, Isis et moi n'avons quasiment plus de famille. Alors nous errons un peu partout, mais jusqu'à maintenant nous n'avons pas trouvé d'endroit où nous établir, ajouta pour sa part Aidan.

-Et c'est mieux parce que moi j'aime bien voyager ! » termina Isis.

La discussion allait de mieux en mieux et Anna se demanda que dire. Puis finalement, elle ne trouva plus de raison de se réserver davantage et dit à haute et claire voix :

« Moi aussi, j'ai quelque chose à annoncer, qui concernera peut-être la suite de notre voyage à Kratos et à moi. »

Les paroles de chacun s'atténuèrent peu à peu, jusqu'à ce qu'un silence pas encore très complet mais stable prit place dans le camp. Kratos était non loin de là et prêtait une oreille discrète et attentive, même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître, regardant les étoiles.

Anna regarda tout autour d'elle, son regard s'appuyant tour à tour sur chacun de ses compagnons. La nouvelle allait leur faire un choc, mais elle savait bien qu'il était hors de question de garder des secrets, sinon ce serait sur Kratos que ça retomberait. Un peu hésitante, elle se racla la gorge et déclara avec un grand sourire :

« Je suis enceinte. »

C'était comme si le temps s'était brutalement arrêté. En tout cas, on pouvait entendre une mouche voler autour du feu. Tout le monde dévisageait Anna avec des yeux ronds, et celle-ci commença à trouver que l'atmosphère pesait lourd. Pas qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à cette forme de réaction, mais la situation était très inconfortable, et elle se demanda si parler de nouveau maintenant serait une bonne chose, histoire de ramener ses amis à la réalité.

« Ah, bah… ça alors, félicitations ! »

C'était Samira qui s'était chargé de rompre le silence. Aussitôt, tous les autres suivirent :

« Mais c'est génial !

-Qui t'a fait ça ?

-Je te donne toute ma bénédiction ! »

Après le calme, venait le vacarme. Les voyageurs avaient quitté leur place et ne se décollaient plus d'Anna, qui commençait à suer à cause de la soudaine chaleur qui l'enveloppait. Elle regarda par-dessus les épaules de ses amis qui n'en finissaient pas de la congratuler : Kratos ne regardait plus les étoiles, mais s'était retourné, livide. Il paraissait démuni, désemparé, pour la première fois. Ses cheveux auburn en bataille se laissaient secouer par le faible vent du soir et ses yeux noirs d'encre la fixaient, incrédules. Elle le comprenait, et reconnaissait que son aveu avait été peut-être un peu brutal et le moment mal choisi.

« Éloignez-vous de moi… hoqueta t-elle. J'étouffe… »

Immédiatement, les autres obéirent. Ils se rassirent à leur place d'origine, mais ils réclamaient encore des réponses. Ils parlaient tous en même temps et Anna n'arrivait pas à saisir la moindre bribe de leurs questions. Comprenant soudain que ça commençait à faire trop, Loïc leva le bras et l'abaissa brusquement en direction de ses compagnons, qui se turent immédiatement. Encore une fois, silence complet. Puis une première question :

« Tu le sais depuis quand ? »

La jeune femme eut un sourire resplendissant.

« A bord du bateau, je pense… Vous vous souvenez d'Aurore, la vieille femme avec qui je m'étais liée d'amitié ? C'est elle qui m'a dit que j'attendais un bébé. C'était quelques heures avant qu'on n'arrive au port d'Izoold…

-Qui est le père ? »

La réponse était pourtant simple. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne susceptible d'aimer Anna plus que passionnément et ladite personne ne se déroberait pas face à cette révélation.

Anna sourit de plus belle et murmura le nom du paternel du bout des lèvres, même si tout le monde connaissait la réponse. Ils se tournèrent vers Kratos, à l'écart. Dérangé, celui-ci n'eut d'autre choix que de s'avancer vers le cercle en serrant les dents. Nul ne savait ce qu'il pensait de cette situation délicate. Mais ses yeux étaient plus sombres que jamais.

« Je ne lui avais pas dit qu'il allait être papa, rajouta Anna, inutilement et la voix chargée d'émotion bien qu'elle tentât de n'en rien laisser paraître.

-Ce n'est pas bien Anna, tu aurais pu lui éviter un choc.

-Non ça va, » dit Kratos d'un ton tranchant.

Lui non plus ne savait où il en était. Tracassé par les dernières paroles de Yuan à son sujet et celui d'Anna, il se disait que rien ne pourrait arriver de plus, à part peut-être une possible attaque de Désians, et voilà qu'il se trompait. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas surprenant. Ce qu'il voulait dire par là, c'était qu'il lui arrivait de se tromper, et là encore, il avait preuve de cette faiblesse. Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à ce que sa compagne attende un bébé, qui plus est de lui.

Il ne réalisait pas encore ce que cette annonce allait entraîner, et pour le moment, c'était comme s'il se trouvait dans un rêve. Pourtant, il savait que le mot « rêve » ne correspondait pas du tout à la pensée qui le submergeait en ce moment précis. Il ne savait s'il s'agissait de colère, de joie, d'incrédulité ou tout simplement d'indifférence. Lui, père… c'était impossible.

Et pourtant, l'impossible n'existait plus quand il arrivait. Il avait appris cette leçon avec Mithos, et s'en souvenait aussi bien que s'il l'avait apprise la veille.

Lui, père…

«Cela fait depuis quand ? interrogea t-il. Il maudit sa voix à ce moment d'être aussi tremblante.

Elle se frotta les bras timidement.

-Pas plus tard que la semaine dernière. Je crois…

-C'est drôle, intervint Samira. Normalement, une femme ne se rend compte de sa grossesse qu'un mois après qu'elle ait débuté… »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« C'est vrai, mais Aurore a une longue expérience, elle est plus douée que tous les médecins du monde. Elle a découvert tout de suite de quoi il était question rien qu'en me tâtant le ventre.

-Ce ne serait pas une demi-elfe par hasard ? »

Le ton de son amie était dédaigneux.

« Je ne sais pas, avoua Anna. Elle ne m'a rien dit là-dessus, et de toute façon, même si je la revoyais un jour, je ne lui demanderais pas, parce que je m'en fiche bien. Alors…

-Ok, marmonna Samira. Si tu le dis… »

Quand on en venait à parler de demi-elfes, elle frémissait de la tête aux pieds. Aidan détourna le regard de la jeune femme comme s'il avait un peu honte à son tour. Afin de remettre tout le monde à l'aise, Loïc tapa dans ses mains, et félicita chaleureusement Kratos de sa soudaine paternité, bien à lui. Le mercenaire continuait d'examiner Anna, l'explorant sans lui en faire part : il vit qu'elle ne mentait pas. Une minuscule petite boule de vie s'était réfugiée en elle, à peine plus grosse qu'un œuf. Une petite chose qui n'avait même pas les caractéristiques d'un humain, et encore…

Un peu effrayée par le regard obscur que lui lançait Kratos, Anna se leva. Loïc, en voyant l'expression très sérieuse des deux nouveaux parents, claqua de nouveau de ses mains et avertit tout le monde qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher et que la fête continuerait au lit. Tous s'exécutèrent, un peu déçus que cette soirée se soit passée aussi vite, bien que riche en évènements.

Par contre, elle continuait pour Kratos et Anna, qui se retrouvèrent seuls en face à face.

Le silence tout d'abord, gêné, lourd de sens. La jeune femme ne savait que dire. Elle avait prévu d'annoncer la nouvelle en public, quand il en serait encore temps. Elle s'était dite qu'avant de les quitter, les autres devaient savoir ce qui se passait en elle. Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas pressentie, bien qu'elle l'ait un minimum imaginé, c'était la réaction de Kratos.

Là, il était pétrifié, le visage impénétrable comme à son habitude.

Contrairement à elle, il n'avait pas peur des mots :

« Ainsi donc, tu… ça a fini par arriver.

-Ça le devait, approuva Anna.

-C'est une bonne idée de l'avoir dit devant tout le monde, au moment où je m'y attendais le moins. »

Elle l'apostropha :

« Évidemment que c'en était une. Je me voyais mieux en train de le dire en public plutôt qu'en tête à tête. Excuse-moi encore, pour…

-J'ose à peine y croire… »

Elle se tut. Bien qu'elle sache qu'elle était enceinte, elle devait avouer qu'elle avait eu peur de ce que Kratos penserait. Après tout, il était un Ange, et les Anges qui ont des enfants, ce n'est pas commun. Elle avait envisagé l'avortement une nouvelle fois, mais elle s'était dit que là, non, même si son enfant n'était pas désiré, elle ne souhaiterait jamais s'en débarrasser, par humanité à l'égard du bébé. C'était exactement ce qui s'était passé lors de son début de grossesse précédente. Sa façon de pensée n'était peut-être pas prête de varier.

« Kratos…

-Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi en penser, comment réagir et surtout me demander si j'ai fait une erreur ou pas… »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, craintive.

Il était partagé. Il ne savait pas si culpabiliser serait une bonne chose, ou si au contraire il devait se mettre à réfléchir et à voir le côté positif des choses. Fonder une famille signifiait renoncer à se séparer d'Anna, ce qui au fond n'était peut-être pas pour lui déplaire, mais aussi exposer une nouvelle vie au danger, une vie innocente et incapable de se défendre qui plus est.

Non, vraiment là, il était partagé. Car il y avait un choix encore plus grave qu'il devait faire, et qu'il n'omettrait pour rien au monde.

Renoncer au Cruxis. Disparaître dans la nature. S'exiler et se faire oublier de ses congénères de là-bas. Et aussi trouver un moyen de renoncer à la longévité éternelle. C'était une quête d'autant plus dure qu'elle durerait longtemps, un an, dix ans, un siècle. Mais là-dessus le temps lui était compté car il souhaitait garder un âge proche de celui de son aimée et mourir en même temps qu'elle. Et c'était une tâche laborieuse qui s'annonçait à l'horizon.

« Kratos ? » l'appela Anna.

Il revint à la réalité et regarda la jeune femme d'un air un peu vide. De nouvelles responsabilités l'appelaient, sa mission était sur le point de passer un nouveau cap, et une âme de plus prenait place entre ses mains, une faible petite flamme menaçant de s'éteindre à tout moment, et qu'il devrait faire gagner en vigueur au fil du temps.

Un avenir déjà fin prêt devant ses yeux, comme un mur inévitable sur son long chemin de vie. Un futur qu'il n'éviterait pas cette fois-ci.

Il prit Anna dans ses bras et fourra son nez dans ses cheveux pour mieux les humer. La douce odeur qui s'en échappait rafraîchissait ses narines et il la serra à l'en étouffer contre son torse, pour lui dire que plus jamais il ne se déroberait quant aux décisions qui décideraient de leur vie commune à tous les deux. Et celui du futur nourrisson.

« Kratos, arrête… supplia t-elle, riant et suffoquant à la fois. Tu m'étouuuuffes… »

Il desserra un peu sa prise et embrassa doucement la raie des cheveux d'Anna, avant de se baisser et de déposer un baiser sur son front. Il lui massa doucement le dos avant de ramener un de ses bras sous ses genoux et de la soulever brusquement, en équilibre précaire dans ses bras. Il la stabilisa et lui sourit vaguement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? » demanda la jeune femme.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite et commença à marcher tranquillement vers la limite du campement, ignorant délibérément la caravane et Noïshe qui gémissait doucement, se sentant un peu délaissé par son maître tout à coup. Tant pis, ce soir, il assurerait le tour de garde lui-même.

« Je crois que j'ai envie de commencer à faire connaissance avec le petit… » lui murmura t-il, en la déposant derrière un fouillis à bagages délaissé par les voyageurs et en l'enlaçant, l'embrassant passionnément sur la bouche.

Anna émit un petit rire un peu étranglé avant de se laisser aller dans les méandres du bonheur et de l'amour.

* * *

Vous allez trouver peut-être que je suis allée un peu vite en besogne et que Kratos prend peut-être trop bien la chose pour que ça paraisse vrai, et c'est vrai que j'aurai pu imaginer des circonstances différentes. Mais ce qui est fait est fait. On verra ce qui se passera dans le prochain chapitre.

En plus je sais que certaines choses paraissent bizarres et fausses, mais je vais utiliser le prétexte que "Kratos est un Ange!" avec beaucoup trop d'enthousiasme (je vous entends venir d'ici: c'est ça, sers nous des excuses débiles...)

Merci à tous! Je feuillette toujours mes vieux cahiers de SVT...


	22. Un nouveau départ

Nouveau chapitre cette semaine! Je vous préviens, on se rapproche dangereusement de la fin. Oui, bon, je vais aller jouer mes pessimistes ailleurs...

Merci beaucoup Tettelle pour ta review! Tes réactions successives m'ont faites plaisir (et ne vois aucun sous-entendu dans ma remarque, parce qu'il n'y en a pas^^)

Et aussi à Himano! Excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir répondu par MP. Effectivement, tu m'es utile et j'aurai encore besoin de toi^^. J'ai exposé ta requête à ma soeur, elle m'a hurlé: MAIS AVEC PLAISIR! Et voilà, Yuan en laisse. Il ne risque pas d'intervenir de nouveau avant quelques chapitres. Contente?

Notons que s'il veut dissuader Kratos de faire sa vie avec Anna, c'est par souci de le protéger. N'allez pas me demander pourquoi il a autant de sollicitude envers son ami, mais au fond, comme tous les chiens, il peut être féroce mais pas trop méchant non plus (se fait étriper par le demi-elfe aux cheveux bleus, vexé d'avoir été comparé à Noïshe).

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Un nouveau départ**

_« Les rois des deux royaumes n'en finissaient plus de se faire la guerre, même quand leurs deux peuples essayaient désespérément de signer un traité de paix. Le héros Mithos, assistant à ce spectacle, se trouva dans un tel état de colère qu'un jour, il convoqua les rois en terre de Kharlan, où il leur expliqua que tout le mal qu'il s'était donné pour espérer voir un monde en paix se trouvait réduit à néant par leur cupidité et leur bêtise. Aussi, il les incita à signer un traité de paix définitif entre les contrées ennemies et les fit jurer devant tous les peuples du monde d'antan que sur sa parole, jamais plus aucune guerre ne viendrait déchirer la face du monde. Les rois prêtèrent serment, répétant mot pour mot les espoirs du héros Mithos._

_Pourtant, bien après cette conférence extraordinaire, ils rompirent leur promesse. »_

_**Aux prémices d'une nouvelle guerre,**_ tome 3 de la trilogie _**Les souvenirs d'un monde perdu. **_Ouvrage historique.

Tout semblait se passer pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes et le lendemain, quand vint le moment pour Anna et Kratos de quitter leurs compagnons de voyage, les adieux se voulurent brefs mais émotionnels. Chacun leur tour, les voyageurs serrèrent la main ou encore, embrassèrent leurs amis. Jusqu'à ce que vienne le moment ou Joachim, un peu timidement, dise quelque chose en leur tendant deux anneaux fabriqués semblait-il dans du bois de chêne. En tout cas, ils étaient magnifiquement polis et décorés de grossières gravures, mais qui voulaient tout dire. Les deux futurs parents regardèrent ces objets d'un air un peu surpris, mais leur curiosité n'eut plus raison d'être lorsque le jeune homme expliqua tranquillement :

« Durant la nuit, je vous ai fabriqué des alliances. Vous savez, ces petites bagues qu'on utilise pour les mariages. J'ai pensé qu'il n'y avait pas de raison que vous restiez célibataires l'un et l'autre plus longtemps. Il fallait que vous soyez liés d'une manière ou d'une autre…

-Tu veux… nous marier ? » fit Anna, un de ses sourcils frappé d'un imperceptible soubresaut.

Le visage de Kratos s'assombrit un peu, mais n'en laissa rien paraître. La proposition l'avait bien surpris, et il n'était pas vraiment pour, mais il attendait d'avoir l'avis d'Anna, ne souhaitant pas la blesser.

Après avoir réfléchi, la jeune femme soupira, puis se tourna vers son aimé, l'air interrogateur.

« Qu'en penses-tu Kratos ? »

Au passage, elle avait saisi une des bagues et l'examinait, admirative. Joachim n'avait pas lésiné sur le temps et les moyens. Une nuit blanche seulement. Elle lui devait bien ça.

Kratos songea à la même chose, et inspira lentement à son tour. Le jeune homme les regardait tour à tour, attendant l'accord ou non, sans paraître suppliant le moins du monde. Il ne demandait pas non plus à ce que ses futurs anciens compagnons acceptent dans l'immédiat.

Doucement, Anna tendit la main, l'autre tenant la bague entre son pouce et son index, et lui prit le poignet gauche. Le mercenaire eut un mouvement de recul, mais n'opposa pas la moindre résistance lorsqu'elle enfila l'alliance à son annulaire. Elle lui seyait parfaitement. On ne saurait jamais comment Joachim avait réussi à estimer l'épaisseur de son doigt.

« Hem, hem… fit ce dernier, sérieux mais tout content de voir que son cadeau leur plaisait. Anna Irving, souhaiterais-tu prendre pour époux Kratos Aurion, et ce à la vie à la mort ?

-Je le veux, » répondit aussitôt la jeune mariée, se laissant aller au jeu avec une lueur passionnelle dans ses yeux noisette.

Kratos lut tout l'amour qu'elle lui adressait dans ce regard-là.

« Kratos Aurion, souhaiterais-tu prendre pour épouse Anna Irving, et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare, et même après ?

-Je… Je le veux… Oui. »

Il avait buté sur les mots, mais l'euphorie qui eut lieu après fit oublier ce léger incident.

« Dans ce cas, vous êtes unis pour la vie ! Sieur Aurion, vous pouvez enfiler l'alliance au doigt de la mariée et l'embrasser si vous le souhaitez bien. »

Il y eut des rires parmi les témoins alentours, des bouches joyeuses et prêts à s'ouvrir pour hurler leur contentement après que les gestes soient faits. Un mariage, quand même, ça ne durait pas si longtemps, mais les préparatifs s'avéraient plus longs tout de même !

Prestement, il prit la bague et saisit la petite main aux doigts effilés d'Anna où il la mit à l'annulaire. Après quoi, il la saisit par les épaules et déposa un baiser doux et léger sur ses lèvres impatientes.

Il y eut un concert de cris et de chansons autour d'eux et ils se séparèrent, les joues rosées. Désormais, ils étaient véritablement mari et femme, même s'il ne s'agissait que d'un mariage organisé à la va-vite. Mais un mariage restait un mariage ! Tant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un jeu.

« Vive les mariés ! s'écria Samira.

-Et vive le bébé ! » poursuivit Isis.

A ce moment-là, cette dernière exclamation rappela une pensée à Anna qu'elle avait eue la veille.

« Samira, je peux te faire une demande ?

-Hein, heu, oui, quoi ? »

Son amie était toute ouïe et Kratos était juste derrière, un léger sourire résigné aux lèvres, comme s'il avait été entraîné de force dans un jeu dont les participants l'amusaient par leur caractère enfantin. Il se remettait lentement de l'émotion, sûrement.

« A propos de l'enfant… Oh, Samira, j'y avais songé hier juste après que tu te sois couchée ! Accepterais-tu d'être la marraine ? »

Tout le monde s'arrêta de parler, soudain. Le sourire de Kratos se figea légèrement et les autres la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Samira était la première parmi tous à ouvrir la bouche, puis à la refermer comme un poisson en manque d'eau.

« C'est que… bégaya la jeune femme. J'ai entendu dire dans la religion de Martel qu'on désignait souvent des gens qui veillaient sur l'enfant si ses parents ne pouvaient s'occuper de lui. Cela ferait un peu comme des seconds parents pour lui… Mais si tu ne veux pas…

-Tu es vraiment sérieuse ? Ce n'est pas une blague ? Cela ne servait à rien de me surprendre de cette façon ! »

La voix de Samira tremblait. Anna eut peur qu'elle ne refuse et se mette à hurler et rigoler à tout va. Après tout c'était bien son genre.

« Mais bien sûr que j'accepte ! »

L'instant d'après, la jeune femme se sentit enlacée et quasiment étouffée par deux bras féminins et forts. Son amie faisait part de sa joie d'être nommée marraine d'un enfant qui venait à peine d'être annoncé.

« C'est super ! Non mais c'est génial ! Et tu as quand même pris le temps de penser à quelqu'un d'autre entre-temps ? Vraiment pas ? Moi qui pensais que tu avais appris à me connaître, tu avais tort ! Je suis persuadée que je vais être une marraine exécrable ! Enfin, tant pis, ce qui est fait est fait, c'est ta faute et ton gosse va en pâtir ! Tu auras tout le temps de regretter de m'avoir proposé ça ! Aurais-je l'occasion de revoir mon ou ma filleul (e) un jour ? »

Pendant qu'elle parlait, Kratos se remettait les idées en place. Et Anna qui ne l'avait même pas consulté ! En même temps il n'avait pas vraiment songé à ce genre de coutume, tout à sa joie d'apprendre qu'il allait être père. Quant à savoir si ce serait un garçon ou une fille… Samira avait-elle déjà un doute sur le sexe de l'enfant ?

«Si Kratos le veut bien. J'ignore si l'on se reverra un jour, mais là où nous allons, je ne sais pas si Kratos voudra nous installer quelque part de manière définitive. Cela va faire presque un an que nous sommes nomades, cela va être dur de nous réaccoutumer à la vie de sédentaire.

-Comme je te comprends… Tu as décidé en même temps pour le parrain ? »

Là, Anna fut silencieuse. Elle se tourna timidement vers Kratos, l'air de lui poser la question. Il lui répondit par une grimace montrant qu'il ne souhaitait pas proposer de nom. En même temps, ce serait assez grotesque. Allez donc demander à Yuan ou à Mithos s'ils voulaient être le parrain de votre futur enfant ! Ce serait la tentative de meurtre assurée à l'encontre de Kratos perpétrée par l'un, qui ne souhaitait déjà pas qu'il reste avec Anna au départ, et le plus spectaculaire évincement au trône que le Cruxis ait jamais connu pour l'autre. Non, là, ça n'irait vraiment pas. Et comme il n'y avait personne d'autre de sa connaissance qui pourrait être digne de porter le fardeau de nounou, Kratos donnait franchement sa langue au chat… ou à Noïshe, qui ne se priverait pas de la manger.

Passée cette parenthèse comique, Anna, voyant que Kratos haussait les épaules, se retourna et réfléchit. Puis elle dit, d'un ton hésitant, comme si elle avait peur que tout le monde se moque :

« J'avais pensé… à quelqu'un en particulier… J'ignore s'il aurait voulu, mais je voudrais le désigner d'office comme parrain de notre bébé, à Kratos et à moi… Je pense que ce serait une pensée de plus pour lui, même s'il n'est plus de ce monde…

-Un parrain déjà mort au moment où il est nommé ? C'est pas commun, mais bon, ça ne me dérange pas d'avoir un homologue décédé. Merci beaucoup quand même ! »

Samira resta ainsi radieuse durant tout le temps des adieux.

Joachim s'approcha ensuite d'Anna, le regard vague. Jetant un coup d'œil vers Kratos, il parla tout bas, comme s'il craignait que ce dernier ne l'entendre :

« Écoute, Anna, j'aurais bien aimé te le dire plus tôt… depuis la fois où tu t'es un peu bourrée à l'alcool ce soir-là… c'est juste que dès le début j'ai eu le béguin pour toi, et même lorsque tu as eu cet accouchement accidentel, ça n'a pas faibli. J'ai fini par vraiment tomber amoureux au dernier moment, lorsque Kratos t'a ramenée blessée au campement après ta fugue dans les bois. Mais avec lui dans le coin, et à cause de la fierté, j'ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de savoir si c'était réciproque… Juste pour te dire que, même si ton cœur est désormais déjà pris, je t'aime et que si je pouvais t'embrasser, je ne m'en priverais pas. »

Anna, un peu chamboulée par ces révélations de dernière minute, sourit. Ah, sacré Joachim… Il avait l'air vraiment peureux à l'idée que le mercenaire l'entende… Mais celui-ci avait déjà tout écouté. Et il faisait comme si de rien n'était, son œil rivé ailleurs. S'il avait pu siffloter, il l'aurait fait à coup sûr, mais c'était ça en moins.

La désormais madame Aurion n'était pas dupe.

Elle eut une idée subite en tête, demanda à Joachim de ne pas bouger et interrogea tranquillement son mari :

« Kratos ? »

Celui-ci sut ce qu'elle avait en tête. Même si cela ne lui plaisait pas trop, il haussa les épaules distraitement, montrant ainsi qu'elle faisait comme il lui chantait.

Avec un sourire réjoui, la jeune femme se mit face à face avec Joachim qui se demandait quel était son manège. Puis, rapidement, mais tout aussi patiemment, elle approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa sur la bouche.

Il écarquilla un peu les yeux, eut un mouvement de recul, suivi d'un sentiment de culpabilité, puis ne bougea plus, trop pétrifié pour réagir. Ce fut Anna qui mit fin au baiser, toujours souriante. Et lorsqu'elle recula, elle ne s'essuya même pas la bouche.

« Voilà. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais. Ne te sens pas trop coupable, dis-toi que c'est moi qui ai commencé.

-Parce que tu trompes déjà ton mari femme volage ? » plaisanta Loïc en éclatant du rire le plus hystérique qu'il ait jamais eu.

Elle rougit, ainsi que Joachim qui ne se remettait toujours pas du cadeau qu'elle venait de lui faire. Puis eux deux se joignirent à l'hilarité générale et les adieux se terminèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur. C'était la plus étrange scène d'au revoir à laquelle on eut assisté.

Enfin, quand il fut temps de se quitter pour de bon, ce furent les gestes qui firent place aux mots. Les voyageurs agitaient les mains en s'éloignant avec la caravane qui était devenue si familière à Anna depuis tant de temps, et elle eut un pincement au cœur lorsqu'ils disparurent tous de leur vue, jusqu'à la chevelure brune et ondulée d'Isis qui entra dans l'habitacle sitôt qu'elle se fût fatiguée les bras. Enfin, bientôt, les nomades ne furent plus qu'une ombre, et Anna, Kratos et Noïshe se retrouvèrent seuls dans la campagne environnante, avec les animaux qui pointaient leurs nez curieux avant de se tapir dans un coin. La jeune femme soupira, se tourna vers son mari, et dans un accord commun, ils commencèrent le chemin à pied, pour la première fois depuis des mois, avec le protozoaire tout content de se dégourdir les pattes et qui trottait devant eux, avant de se laisser à contrecœur rattraper. Kratos lui flatta la crinière. Et ainsi débuta le voyage à trois à travers le continent de l'Ouest en direction de Triet.

En fin d'après-midi, se dessina le sentier d'Ossa. Il était temps, le soleil se couchait déjà et Anna somnolait sur le dos de Noïshe, qui marchait doucement afin de ne pas brusquer sa maîtresse. Ils grimpèrent la pente qui débouchait sur le sentier et continuèrent, avant que Kratos ne désigne une entrée dans un mur pierreux.

« C'est ici que nous pourrons passer la nuit, à moins que tu ne préfères que l'on poursuive le voyage pendant que toi tu dors sur le dos de Noïshe.

-Non merci, quitte à choisir, je préférerais reposer mon corps entier. Sinon ça ne plairait pas au bébé. »

Elle sourit et il lui sourit en retour. Cette fois-ci d'un vrai sourire bien humain. Cela montrait encore une fois qu'il était en train de se démettre de sa condition d'ange.

Il en fut très content, pour une fois. C'était si bon de redevenir ce qu'on était avant. Un être peut-être pas pur, mais simple et qui n'avait rien à se reprocher.

Anna chantonna tandis qu'ils installaient la couverture pour la nuit. Ensuite, elle se dévêtit pendant qu'il regardait ailleurs et se faufila en robe de nuit dans son sac de couchage, où seule sa tête resta visible. Les nuits étaient froides en hiver. Elle prenait vite de bonnes précautions.

Lentement, elle s'endormit, sous les yeux vigilants de Kratos qui avait du temps à perdre.

Elle se réveilla un peu plus tard, une douleur au ventre. Doucement, elle se le massa et soupira. Ignorant l'heure qu'il était et n'ayant plus sommeil, elle s'extirpa de la couverture et chercha Kratos des yeux. Il était là, dehors, à l'entrée de la caverne, contemplant comme il en avait l'habitude les étoiles. Si ça continuait comme ça, il allait fourrer dans la tête de leur enfant que voyager dans les étoiles c'était bien. A force, le petit allait vraiment prendre cela au pied de la lettre, et peut-être qu'un jour, il volerait dans les bras de son père et observerait avec bonheur les étoiles de plus près…

Une grosse tête à venir. Et ça la ferait bien rire.

Discrètement, elle marcha à quatre pattes, un peu à l'aveuglette parce qu'il faisait vraiment sombre, et frissonnante à cause de la fraîcheur nocturne. Il devait faire dix degrés, par là. Si ça continuait, demain elle attraperait un rhume.

« Tu ne veux plus dormir ? demanda l'Ange, quand elle arriva auprès de lui.

-On peut dire ça comme ça, » répondit-elle, sur un ton d'excuse.

Il ne dit plus rien, et elle rampa un peu plus pour s'asseoir à ses côtés. Enfin, elle croisa les jambes. Mais elle aurait dû penser à emporter sa couverture car elle avait vraiment froid.

Devinant sa pensée, Kratos ramassa quelque chose par terre et la jeta sur les épaules de sa femme. Avec reconnaissance, elle moula le châle soigneusement autour de son corps et se laissa aller avec volupté à la chaleur bienvenue et de cette veste improvisée et du corps de Kratos. Rien que sa présence bien humaine suffisait à la faire se sentir moins seule dans ce lieu un peu hostile à ses yeux.

« Tu as peur du noir, Anna ? » interrogea de nouveau le mercenaire, ses yeux ne quittant pas la voûte céleste.

Elle hésita, puis baissa la tête et dit :

« Un peu. Quand j'étais petite, j'avais toujours peur que des monstres viennent jusque dans ma chambre pour me dévorer les pieds… Oh, c'est une chose que tous les enfants craignent, et le nôtre aussi aura ses peurs un jour ou l'autre (elle ne vit pas qu'il se raidissait un peu dans son dos). Enfin, j'avais mes parents, c'était l'essentiel. Mais avec le temps, malgré tout ce qu'on me disait, cette crainte ancestrale ne m'a jamais vraiment quittée… elle s'est amplifiée lorsqu'on m'a emmenée à la Ferme Humaine. Chaque nuit j'avais peur que les Désians viennent me chercher pour ne plus jamais me ramener vivante… Tu comprends, les gens disparaissaient aussi bien de jour que de nuit… Au bout de six ans je me suis même demandée comment j'avais fait pour m'en tirer de cette façon…

-Ton exsphère, expliqua Kratos. Ils en voulaient à ton expshère, et plus l'exsphère durait longtemps, plus elle devenait puissante. Ils attendaient qu'elle en arrive à un stade un tant soit peu digne d'intérêt pour te la retirer. Après quoi ils te laisseraient mourir pour de bon.

-Quand j'y pense encore, j'ai eu de la chance de tomber sur toi au moment des faits. Mais l'idée de mourir ne m'était pas totalement repoussante non plus, après ce que j'avais subi. »

Une lueur triste passa dans ses yeux assombris par l'obscurité. Les évènements étaient devenus lointains, mais ils resteraient traumatisants pour sa personne. Elle caressa son ventre avec tendresse en songeant que maintenant, elle pourrait enfin penser à autre chose.

« En gros, oui, j'ai peur du noir. Ni un peu, ni au point de hurler à chaque fois que j'entends un bruit dans les buissons. »

Elle n'aperçut pas le sourire maladroit de Kratos dans son dos, puis, prise d'une inspiration subite, elle délia ses jambes et s'allongea, sa tête reposant sur les cuisses de l'Ange, en angle droit par rapport à lui. Là, elle était mieux.

« C'est bien, là-haut ? questionna t-elle, rêveusement, comme il continuait de fixer les étoiles.

-Ni plus ni moins. Quand on a passé quatre mille ans à vivre dans le ciel sans jamais revoir la Terre, tu comprends bien que l'on devient nostalgique. Que préférerais-tu, toi, rester à tout jamais sur la terre ferme ou dans les airs, sans jamais te poser ?

-Aucune des deux propositions ne me plairait, répondit aussitôt la jeune femme. Je me dis juste que, maintenant que je connais ma Terre suffisamment bien, je pourrais peut-être explorer le ciel. Et lorsque l'envie m'en prendrait, je redescendrai dans mon village natal dire bonjour à mes proches… s'il reste des survivants. »

Anna sourit à la pensée d'une certaine personne qu'elle n'avait plus vue et qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais. Si Cassiopée apprenait qu'elle était tante, elle en ferait une crise cardiaque ! Mais peut-être était-ce aussi le cas du côté d'Anna ? Elle n'en saurait jamais rien.

« A ton avis, à quoi ressemblera notre enfant, qu'importe que ce soit une fille ou un garçon ? »

Kratos décida de se laisser aller au jeu, même si cela ne lui plaisait pas trop de parler de ce sujet maintenant. Il fit mine de réfléchir.

« Il aura tes yeux… peut-être un peu de mes cheveux… la forme de mon visage… ton caractère doux et naïf… »

Anna éclata de rire.

« Moi, douce et naïve ? Je ne savais pas que tu pensais ça de moi. De mon côté, je pense plutôt qu'il aurait ta beauté, ta bouche, plutôt tes yeux, ajouta t-elle, en riant. Je le ou la vois mal avec les miens. Cela lui donnerait un air un peu allumé. Et il sera très intelligent ! Ah, et puis, quand lui ou elle deviendra grand, il deviendra aussi fort que toi, et il ou elle aura ta carrure !

-Si c'est une fille, je préférerai qu'elle soit plus féminine que ça, rétorqua le mercenaire, en passant une main dans les cheveux de son aimée.

-Tu as raison, je vais un peu trop vite en besogne. Eh bien, remettons-nous en au hasard. »

Et elle soupira de délectation.

Elle se rendormit sur les genoux de Kratos sans s'en rendre compte, et celui-ci se contenta de regarder défiler les étoiles au cours de la nuit, passant et repassant pensivement et machinalement sa main gantée de sa mitaine violette sans discontinuer.

Ils repartirent tôt le lendemain matin, étant donné que Kratos souhaitait qu'ils se pressent plus que d'habitude. C'était compréhensible quand on était si près du but.

Ils traversèrent le sentier d'Ossa tranquillement au cours de la journée et Noïshe gémit doucement lorsqu'ils croisèrent sur leur route une petite trappe. Anna crut, comme de nombreux autres voyageurs inconscients avant elle, à un piège. Mais Kratos lui expliqua qu'il ne s'agissait que de l'ouverture d'une mine, juste sous leurs pieds. Par peur que le sol ne s'écroule sous leurs pieds, la jeune femme s'accrocha au cou du protozoaire en retenant son souffle, comme une noyée.

Bien qu'elle eût été ardue, la traversée du sentier ne s'était pas avérée impossible. Ils atteignirent la frontière du désert de Triet sitôt qu'ils l'eurent quitté. Déjà, Anna percevait les premiers grains de sable.

Émerveillée, elle s'accroupit devant ce fin tapis d'or et en prit une pleine poignée dans sa main, la libérant ensuite en laissant filer les grains entre ses doigts.

« C'est magique… murmura t-elle.

-Non, seulement naturel. A l'époque où je vivais ici, le désert était quasi inexistant. L'esprit originel protecteur de la ville, Efreet, n'exerçait son pouvoir que sur l'ancienne citadelle de Triet. Mais après que celle-ci ait été dévastée par les canons à magitechnologie, il a laissé éclater sa colère et étendu librement son joug jusqu'à l'autre bout du continent. Il a fallu que mon compagnon… Mithos opère quelques changements, en se servant du pacte qu'il fit avec lui, et désormais Efreet n'est guère plus qu'un esprit endormi qui, s'il se réveille, pourrait bien faire la même chose que jadis, si on ne le contrôle pas, expliqua Kratos.

« Si le monde est aussi pauvre, c'est parce que les esprits originels sont endormis ? interrogea sa femme, qui n'avait entendu parler de ces maîtres des éléments que dans ses livres d'histoire, et encore, très vaguement. Juste une ligne ou deux à leur sujet.

-Oui. T'ai-je déjà parlé de cet autre monde qui, lui, est prospère et exploite pleinement ses richesses ? Le bonheur de ses habitants repose sur ton malheur et celui des autres.

-C'est vraiment injuste, » soupira la jeune femme.

Il ne trouva rien à répondre à cela.

La route se poursuivit dans le désert, et la chaleur écrasante se dissipa bien vite au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait, laissant sa place au crépuscule. Anna se souvint d'une phrase qu'Aurore, la vieille femme-médecine du bateau, lui avait dite rêveusement : « le désert de Triet est le lieu idéal pour observer les étoiles et leurs secrets. »

« Kratos, demanda t-elle. Peut-être devrait-on camper dans le désert pour la nuit. La ville doit être encore loin, après tout.

-Tu as raison, admit-il. Mais il faudra faire attention. Le désert n'est pas sûr, la nuit. Sous les monticules de sable, se cachent des bêtes très dangereuses.

-Je me défendrai, et tu pourras me protéger, d'accord ? »

La proposition, dite sur un ton innocent, fit sourire Kratos, et il embrassa tendrement Anna, avant de lui murmurer paisiblement :

« Il faudrait que je t'apprenne à te battre à l'épée, toi. »

Elle émit un petit rire, puis ils se chargèrent de monter le campement, le mercenaire veillant à ce qu'il n'y ait aucun danger dans les environs, que ce soit les brigands ou les créatures nocturnes. Ou pire, les Désians. Mais généralement, les régiments de Forcystus se focalisaient notamment sur Isélia. Jusque là, tout allait bien.

Le lendemain encore, et les jours suivants, le désert fut plus rude alors qu'ils persévéraient à avancer vers le centre. Le ventre d'Anna avait légèrement grossi, mais pas encore au point que ce fût visible. Toutefois, la plupart du temps elle grimaçait à cause de la douleur et des crampes qui se faisaient parfois ressentir chez elle et il n'était pas exclu qu'elle rende son repas de la journée, effets coutumiers dus à la grossesse. Il valait mieux désormais qu'elle cesse de voyager à pied pour un temps, le temps que son mal se dissipe. Généralement, cela ne durait que le temps que la nidation se fasse. Et là, elle devait être faite.

Ces effets gênants n'entamèrent pas le moral de la future mère qui riait presque tout le temps et bavardait gaiement avec son mari, qui, lui, appréciait qu'elle fasse éclater sa joie de vivre. Il écoutait ses histoires sans l'interrompre, quelquefois distrait puis ramené à la réalité par la chaleur de cette voix qu'il aimait plus que n'importe quelle autre.

« Là ! Là ! » s'exclama la jeune femme, en montrant du doigt une forme qui se dessinait à l'horizon.

Elle ressemblait de plus en plus à Isis à ce moment-là. A croire que la fillette avait eu le temps de déteindre sur son aînée avant de les quitter avec Loïc, son père et les autres. Le même sourire, le même enthousiasme. Kratos songea qu'il avait eu raison de sacrifier sa solitude pour voyager avec d'autres nomades, qui, il l'admettait, connaissaient bien mieux la vie que lui. Quelle ironie, alors qu'il avait vécu quatre mille ans.

Triet apparut dans leur champ de vision, enfin. L'après-midi s'achevait à peine, et l'oasis resplendissait de lumière avec ses palmiers et le désert qui s'étendait autour de lui et qui pénétrait un tant soit peu dans la ville. Il n'y avait pas de gardes pour protéger les entrées, étrangement, ce qui prouvait que les habitants devaient soit être d'un naturel peu méfiant et se moquant bien de savoir quel genre de personnes ils accueillaient au sein de leur cité, soit qu'ils n'avaient pas suffisamment de revenus pour engager au moins deux gardes. Les pays chauds avaient le désavantage d'être pauvres, selon les cas, surtout dans les régions désertiques.

Ce fut donc sans incident notoire qu'ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur des enceintes. Anna était un peu inquiète en voyant les maisons aux murs nus qui menaçaient de s'écrouler lors des tempêtes, les puits où des habitants affairés cherchaient à amener de l'eau bonne et fraîche. L'un des ouvriers siffla copieusement Anna, montrant ainsi le niveau de mentalité de certaines personnes du coin. La main de Kratos sur son épaule la rassura, et elle se laissa enlacer, prouvant ainsi qu'elle appartenait d'ores et déjà à un seul homme.

Bien entendu, cette marque de possession ne ferait pas forcément fuir les brigands aux pensées peu recommandables. L'Ange savait qu'il devait se méfier et protéger Anna du mieux qu'il pouvait. Même si elle était enceinte, elle n'était pas à l'abri d'une agression sexuelle.

Il désigna une auberge, droit devant. Le bâtiment avait le mérite d'être plus grand que les autres, mais servait aussi de taverne. Et taverne était synonyme des pires racailles qu'on pouvait rencontrer. Pourtant tous deux n'avaient pas le choix. Le Séraphin regretta l'époque où la paix et la salubrité régnaient entre les murailles de l'ancien Triet. Mais on ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière, et souvent il se disait que jamais, jamais il n'aurait dû en arriver jusque là, à voir son monde se diviser (et c'était le cas de le dire) et tomber en miettes, sous la direction d'un Mithos inconscient de ses propres crimes et négligent. Mais on n'y pouvait rien. Peut-être que tout aurait été différent si Yggdrassill n'était pas intervenu dans le cycle universel.

« Entrons, indiqua t-il, à sa compagne, en poussant la porte de l'auberge. Surtout reste avec moi. Quant à toi, Noïshe, va dans l'enclos, là-bas. C'est là que tu dois dormir. »

L'animal aboya, ce qui attira l'attention des autochtones qui le fixèrent avec des yeux ronds, et obéit à son maître. Après quoi, avec leurs bagages, Anna et Kratos entrèrent.

Une jeune fille atteignant apparemment à peine l'adolescence les accueillit avec empressement. Elle avait la peau mate, les cheveux relevés en un chignon d'où pendaient quelques mèches noires, témoignant de la lourde tâche dont elle avait la charge tous les jours. D'une voix fluette, elle demanda aux deux nouveaux venus :

« Bienvenue à vous, voyageurs. Désirez-vous une chambre pour la nuit ? Où simplement une table pour deux ?

-Les deux, répondit le mercenaire. Quant à la chambre, y en a-t-il une qui peut être fermée à clé ?

- Généralement, ce sont les plus chères. Mais j'espère que vous avez l'argent pour cela.

-Bien sûr.

-Venez avec moi. Mon patron sert les repas au comptoir. »

Elle les guida à travers la foule des clients du bar qui les lorgnaient bizarrement, puis repartaient vaquer à leurs occupations. La plupart jouaient aux cartes, ou à des jeux typiquement de Triet. Le patron était un gros homme, tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique, à l'air grognon et peu sociable. Mais lorsque sa serveuse lui présenta ses nouveaux clients, il éclata d'un rire gras et frappa dans ses mains.

« Alors comme ça vous êtes suffisamment désespérés pour faire un séjour, même bref, dans notre bled ? Ah, ah, je vous souhaite bonne chance, avec tous ces garnements autour de moi ! Vous devez être sacrément riche pour vouloir une chambre fermée à double tour, pas vrai ? »

Kratos voulut frapper l'homme pour avoir signé son arrêt de mort devant tout le monde. Maintenant que tout le monde savait qu'il était un client aisé, les «garnements » en question n'allaient pas manquer d'en faire profiter la galerie. Mais parce qu'il tenait à ce qu'Anna ait un lieu où dormir cette nuit, il se retint. Après tout, il n'était pas homme à s'emporter pour tout et n'importe quoi.

Ils payèrent une grosse somme pour la chambre et se firent servir un repas plutôt frugal (« bah quoi on n'a pas forcément tous les moyens ! » avait sorti le patron) avant de monter leurs sacs de voyage à l'étage, aidés par la jeune fille de tout à l'heure, qui restait totalement imperturbable et ne faisait que son travail. Son boulot achevé, elle disparut de leur vue, sans doute appelée à d'autres besognes plus insalubres.

« J'ai un peu peur, Kratos, avoua Anna, alors qu'elle se préparait à se coucher. Tous ces gens, aujourd'hui… tu crois qu'il peut nous arriver quelque chose, cette nuit ?

-Pas tant que je serai là… murmura t-il, en jouant avec ses cheveux. Ceux-ci avaient bien poussé depuis qu'ils avaient été coupés. Ils atteignaient désormais les omoplates. D'ici quelques mois, ce serait la taille.

-C'était prudent d'avoir choisi une chambre avec une clé. Mais le danger n'est pas totalement écarté… La fenêtre, par exemple. Il n'y a pas de vitres. Il faudra aussi veiller à ce qu'elle ne serve pas d'entrée pour un intrus.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Me sous-estimerais-tu ? Au risque de te réveiller, ce bandit, je prendrai soin de le chasser comme il se doit.

-Merci. »

La conversation s'arrêta là et Anna eut du mal à s'assoupir, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil la prenne tard dans la nuit.

OOOOOOOOOO

« Les Désians ! Tu as entendu les rumeurs ? Il paraît qu'ils bloquent toute la partie nord du continent ! Impossible de passer sans qu'ils ne vous contrôlent ! C'est bizarre non ? D'habitude ils vont directement dans les villes pour trouver ce qu'ils cherchent !

-C'est vrai que c'est assez drôle, mais bon, on ne va pas se mêler de leurs affaires. En tout cas, je plains ces pauvres voyageurs qui projetaient d'aller à Isélia et qui sont obligés de dévier au dernier moment ! Ils n'auraient pas pu plus mal tomber ! »

Accablé par ces nouvelles, Kratos reposa son bol de liquide. Mauvaise nouvelle… Les Désians voulaient leur tendre un piège. Et ils s'étaient bêtement fait devancer. Il allait falloir changer de plan. Et c'était maintenant que ça devait se faire. Il fit face à Anna, qui l'observait dans l'attente d'une réaction.

« Je n'ai pas le temps d'élaborer une stratégie. Si on s'en va maintenant, nous risquons de tomber dans la gueule du loup. Mais nous ne pouvons pas non plus rester dans Triet. La cité n'est pas sûre. Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Anna n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui demande son avis.

« Je pense qu'il vaut mieux éviter le danger de trop près. Je préfère ne pas continuer la route pendant un temps, le temps qu'on trouve une faille, mais c'est aussi bien de prendre des précautions si on reste ici. Il n'y a pas d'autre oasis plus sûre plus loin ?

-Je ne crois pas. Triet n'a pas donné son nom au désert pour rien. C'est le seul havre que puissent trouver les promeneurs égarés du coin.

-D'après les descriptions de Samira, j'imaginais un lieu plus convivial que ça. »

Kratos poussa un soupir.

« Il ne faut pas toujours croire ce que dit Samira, Anna. »

Sans prêter attention au regard quelque peu courroucé que lui lançait sa femme, il se leva et bâilla.

« Tu as dormi, cette nuit ? s'étrangla la jeune femme.

-J'aurais préféré une autre nuit, s'excusa t-il. Mais je crois que je n'ai pas pu résister. »

Il se retourna sans se rendre compte du sourire radieux qui ornait les lèvres d'Anna.

Finalement, les questions de sécurité voulaient qu'ils quittent l'oasis afin d'éviter tout danger, et ce fut ainsi qu'avec Noïshe, le couple s'engagea de nouveau en plein désert, après s'être fortement approvisionnés en eau, Anna sur le dos du protozoaire, Kratos les guidant à travers ce paysage jaune en continu. Ils n'étaient pas prêts de voir la moindre verdure d'ici quelques jours, mais l'Ange avertit consciencieusement sa compagne, afin de lui redonner courage : « Nous devrions atteindre une Maison du Salut bientôt, si tout se passe bien. Elle se situe à la limite du désert, mais elle n'est pas surveillée par les Désians. La tradition veut que chaque voyageur entrant dans une maison du salut reste sous la protection des prêtres de Martel tant qu'il ne l'aura pas quittée, qu'il s'agisse d'un mendiant, d'un bandit ou de tout autre citoyen lambda. Les Désians ne doivent se soustraire à cette règle sacrée.

-Parce qu'ils respectent au moins une chose dans la vie, eux ? » questionna la jeune femme.

Son ventre avait cessé de lui faire mal, mais il avait grossi. Kratos n'émit aucune réponse.

Ce fut ainsi que, quelques jours plus tard, ils parvinrent jusqu'à un grand bâtiment au toit sphérique et aux murs construits avec du grès, et qu'ils furent accueillis en toute cérémonie par les religieux qui prirent soin de leur préparer des chambres et de leur servir un repas.

L'atmosphère était saine et purificatrice. Anna fut heureuse de voir qu'elle était en tout point différente de la dernière Maison du Salut, où étaient conservés des souvenirs cuisants et le corps de l'enfant qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû avoir.

Elle caressa son ventre avec tendresse, ravie de sentir la présence d'un petit être paisible en elle.

Pendant ce temps, Kratos fit part de manière détournée au grand prêtre de l'abbaye de son inquiétude à l'idée de faire face aux Désians qui barraient la route vers Isélia. L'homme estima qu'il n'y avait aucun problème et que lui et sa femme pouvaient rester autant de temps qu'ils le souhaitaient, que ce soit un an, deux ans ou toute leur vie. Le mercenaire ne songeait pas à aller jusque là, et espéra bien vite que les hommes de Forcystus regarderaient ailleurs en lui laissant la voie libre. Et puis, Anna n'avait pas non plus beaucoup de temps, avec son bébé à naître. Il espérait que l'exsphère ne ferait pas la même chose que lors de sa dernière grossesse, c'est à dire aspirer le flux vital qui s'écoulerait vers le fœtus et entraîner donc par la suite une fausse-couche potentiellement mortelle. Cela freinerait les effets du cristal sur le métabolisme d'Anna mais mettrait sa vie d'autant plus en danger qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il voulait lui éviter une autre catastrophe.

Ainsi passa quelques mois, sans que rien ne change. Le ventre d'Anna enflait, avait à présent la forme d'un beau ballon, et le petit avait commencé à manifester sa présence de façon évasive. Kratos était partagé entre son devoir de veiller sur la future mère et son enfant et celui de guetter le moindre moment où ils pourraient se frayer un chemin dans le barrage Désian. Il y avait bien eu des occasions, mais il les avait ratées de peu, alors, maintenant, il était condamné à attendre.

Des médecins et des infirmières prenaient soin d'Anna, lui prescrivaient des remèdes pour calmer les maux et l'obligeaient à se reposer et à ne pas se brusquer trop quand elle marchait. C'était difficile, mais elle survivait à ces conditions de vie, et même, elle parvenait à être heureuse au fur et à mesure que le temps progressait.

Pourtant, elle redoutait un peu le jour de son accouchement. Est-ce qu'elle aurait mal ? Elle espérait que pas beaucoup. Comment l'opération se passerait-elle ? Elle évitait soigneusement de se tracasser avec toutes ces questions et se contentait d'attendre, soutenue par Kratos qui lui était persuadé que tout se passerait bien. Il n'aimait pas trop donner son avis là-dessus, mais au fond de lui-même, lui aussi était dans la crainte et l'excitation du jour venu.

Neuf mois passèrent ainsi, passés dans l'enceinte de la Maison du Salut, ses pensionnaires changeant sans cesse de jour en jour, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, Anna se sente préparée et qu'elle accouche sans incident d'un enfant en pleine santé…

* * *

**La petite minute d'humour:**

**_Le cauchemar de Kratos pendant la grossesse d'Anna  
_**

_Kratos gambadait joyeusement dans la plaine, quand il aperçut une petite maison. Curieux, il y pénétra, et la porte derrière lui se referma. Une obscurité inquiétante régnait dans la petite maison, quand derrière lui il entendit un bruit et en se retournant il vit qu'il s'agissait... d'un berceau._

_"Areuh" entendit-il._

_Il s'approcha du berceau, ne sachant trop que faire, et vit à l'intérieur un tout mignon petit mioche qui lui tendait les bras. Il sentit soudain que quelque chose s'accrochait à ses jambes et quand il regarda en bas il vit qu'il s'agissait d'un autre petit mioche. Il eut la sensation d'un truc sur ses épaules et il aperçut **encore **un petit mioche qui grimpait sur ses épaules. Il commença à se débattre, terrifié, et une multitude de petits mioches firent irruption de partout: du jardin de la petite maison, des chambres de la petite maison, du toit de la petite maison (soyons fous) et du parquet de la petite maison comme des araignées (enfin, ne le soyons pas trop quand même). Il entendit alors une voix enfantine et terrifiante lui dire:_

_**"Voilà ce qui se passera si tu fais des gosses. Ça t'apprendra, MOUAHAHAH!"**_

_Il se réveilla brusquement en sursaut et secoua Anna dans son sommeil:_

_"Anna, finalement j'ai changé d'avis. Je veux plus avoir de gosses!_

_-Voyons, Kratychou, tu dis n'importe quoi. Tu as fait un cauchemar, ça te passera. Allez rendors-toi mon lapin..."_

_Quelques mois plus tard, Kratos se souvint de ce rêve et se dit que finalement ce n'était que le fruit de son imagination._

_**Il ne sut jamais que c'était Yuan qui lui avait envoyé un message dans son sommeil dans l'espoir qu'il renonce à sa chérie.**_

(Note: Yuan n'étant pas encore au courant pour le mioche, je signale qu'il ne s'agit de rien de plus qu'un gag. L'inspiration me vient du film _Shrek 3_, donc le rêve ne m'appartient pas. Je me suis juste dite que ça collerait bien avec la future condition de Kratos -et rassurez-vous, dans la réalité on n'a jamais entendu Anna appeler son chéri "Kratychou" ou pire: "mon lapin". Je sais, c'est nase.)

Excuse-moi Himano, je vais remplacer la laisse. Yuan a essayé de la ronger et je dois avouer qu'il a de bonnes dents (Yuan: apparemment, ta dernière leçon n'a pas suffi...)_  
_


	23. Une famille

Et tadaaaaaaaaam! Le chapitre qu'inévitablement vous deviez avoir! J'espère qu'il vous plaira une fois de plus. Bonne lecture!

Réponse aux reviews:

**Tettelle**: Je te remercie toi et ton œil de lynx pour les fautes détectées. Je parle d'œil de lynx parce que je n'ai même pas été capable de repérer les erreurs même à une deuxième ou troisième lecture (ou peut-être cinq centième, c'est à voir...). A moins que ta vue soit parfaitement normale et que ce soit moi qui suis myope... Cool, moi qui hésitais, à Noël, je sais quoi commander...

J'ai corrigé les trucs à propos du mariage. J'ai vraiment eu de la chance que tu sois passée à ce moment-là, parce que je n'en sais pas tant au sujet des mariages... surtout que celui de Kratos et Anna a été pour ainsi dire un peu improvisé, alors...

à propos de Samira... justement, c'est ça qui est marrant! (MOUAHAHAHAHA! Yuan: ah non ça c'est mon rire! Kvar: nan c'est le mien! Anna: qu'est-ce qu'il fout là lui? Allez hop, du balai, grosse limace!)

Un gros merci à **KaibutsuOujo. **Chaque jour, ça me fait plaisir que de nouveaux lecteurs se manifestent. Bon, bonne lecture à toi ainsi qu'à d'autres...

**Himano: **Ne sois pas trop péjorative sur l'image de ce qu'on voit dans la rue. Tu sais, il en existe des pas mal dans leur genre, et il suffit de les trouver... Mais c'est vrai que, maintenant que tu le fais remarquer, les mangakas forcent un peu la dose en matière de charme. Je sais bien que les nôtres n'en font pas des tonnes, mais bon, imaginer un personnage viril, et tout ça... contentons-nous de ce qu'on a (sent qu'elle va faire fuir le public masculin de cette fanfic si elle continue à débiter ces bêtises plus grosses qu'elle). Oui, bon, je me tais et arrête de faire la sexiste.

Sephiroth, tu dis? Hem... je préfère épouser Zagi de ToV...

Kvar: et moi alors?

Anna: DU BALAI GROSSE LIMACE BAVEUSE!

Kratos: Anna, pas devant le gosse...

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Une famille**

_« Qu'est-ce que le bonheur ? Le bonheur n'est pas un sentiment, c'est une leçon de savoir-vivre. Pourquoi se passer d'elle quand quelque chose de grandiose se passe dans notre quotidien ? »_

Les cris dans la pièce voisine se faisaient de plus en plus retentissants et l'agitation était à son comble dans la maison du Salut, auparavant si paisible. Des gens à la mine grave ou à l'expression affolée allaient et venaient entre la chambre et le rez-de-chaussée de la Chapelle avec à leur retour des tas d'objets dans leurs bras, des serviettes, des draps, des médicaments et d'autres choses venus tout droit de la pharmacie de l'endroit.

Au centre de toute cette agitation, un jeune homme aux cheveux auburn et à l'air fébrile était adossé contre le mur à côté de la porte d'où parvenaient, ou des gémissements, ou des cris de douleur. Des sages-femmes, des médecins et autres assistants passaient toutes les cinq minutes devant lui, la mine indéchiffrable et passablement affairée. On ne faisait pas attention à lui et on le laissait tout à son angoisse.

Cela avait commencé alors qu'ils étaient à l'extérieur, dans la cour de la Maison du Salut. Anna avait ressenti les premières contractions, d'abord toutes les heures, puis leur fréquence s'était rapprochée, et avait laissé place aux violentes douleurs. L'accouchement n'était pourtant prévu que dans une semaine, d'après les estimations des médecins. On avait escorté la future mère sur un brancard dans une chambre heureusement encore inoccupée et on avait défendu Kratos de venir la voir. Il avait tout juste eu le temps de lui serrer la main dans les siennes moites d'encouragement.

Et maintenant, il était seul, « laissé pour compte » dans ce monde où tout ne semblait plus qu'empressement et inattention. Un aide-soignant faillit lui rentrer dedans, pesta et pénétra dans la chambre avec précipitation sans même s'excuser.

L'Ange du Cruxis, habituellement si froid devant pareille situation, lui que tout semblait laisser de marbre, lui qui avait jadis affronté les pires dangers aux côtés de Mithos le Héros, lui qui avait vu la mort de près et tué sous les ordres du grand Seigneur Yggdrassill, rien ne paraissait soudain pire que les cris qu'il entendait dans la chambre d'à côté, et il s'en voulait d'autant plus que c'était lui, après tout, le responsable de la douleur qu'en ce moment même éprouvait celle qui avait partagé avec lui mille moments, mille situations plus dangereuses ou merveilleuses. Pour lui, ces choses semblaient remonter à des mois ou des années alors qu'elles s'étaient déroulées il y avait seulement quelques temps. Pourtant, toutes ses pensées étaient résolument basées sur ce qui se passait dans la pièce adjacente, et qui ne semblait pas vouloir finir.

On l'avait peut-être mis à la porte sous prétexte que tout devait se faire dans le plus grand calme (tu parles !), rien ne l'empêchait d'entendre les exclamations et les encouragements que les Sages-femmes et médecins donnaient au centre de tout ce vacarme à Anna Irving Aurion, qui donnait tous les efforts et toute l'ardeur dont elle était capable, pour donner la vie.

Après un moment qui lui parut interminable, les cris qui lui parvenaient de temps à autre et qui déchiraient ses oreilles et son cœur s'amoindrirent pour finalement s'estomper, laissant place à un silence oppressant, où seuls des murmures avaient l'audace de le troubler.

Enfin, après un instant encore plus long que le précédent, la porte à côté de Kratos s'ouvrit et une jeune femme aux joues rouges et portant un petit paquet de linge dans ses bras sortit, regardant en tous sens, lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur l'homme, et lui arrachèrent un sourire épuisé mais soulagé.

« Vous êtes ici ! » s'exclama t-elle.

Et avant qu'il ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, elle s'approcha de lui, soutenant toujours son paquet dans les bras, et lui demanda :

« Êtes-vous le mari de la jeune femme qui vient d'accoucher ?

-Oui, approuva t-il, dans un hochement de tête un peu tremblant. Est-ce que… Elle va bien ? »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, le mercenaire auparavant si fier et si brave que rien ne semblait pouvoir entamer dans l'âme paraissait moins rengorgé, tombé des nues. L'inquiétude se lisait dans son regard.

Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, la jeune femme posa délicatement le paquet dans les bras de l'Ange.

« Elle a été merveilleuse. Félicitations, il s'agit d'un garçon. Il est superbe… » dit-elle, souriante.

A travers les plis du « paquet », Kratos put entrapercevoir la tête d'un poupon endormi et minuscule, qui gémissait et gigotait faiblement.

L'homme crut que son cœur allait exploser, et les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Mais cela ne se passa pas ainsi, car l'infirmière lui lança juste après, d'un ton calme :

« Votre femme s'est évanouie juste après l'accouchement. Néanmoins elle s'en est sortie sans trop de danger. Il lui faudra seulement quelques jours pour se remettre. Voulez-vous la voir, dès qu'elle pourra se réveiller ? »

Kratos acquiesça vivement, et son expression habituelle prit place sur son visage, tandis qu'il laissait son regard fixer le nourrisson qu'il portait dans les bras. Rien n'était aussi important à ses yeux que ce petit être, à ce moment, qui était profondément endormi dans ses bras sans avoir conscience du monde autour de lui.

« Bienvenue au monde, petit, » sembla dire le visage du mercenaire, tandis qu'il rendait doucement le bébé à la Sage-femme, qui continua à sourire, apparemment aussi heureuse que lui de l'évènement qui se déroulait sous le toit de la Chapelle.

OOOOOOOOOO

Il était resté dehors toute la nuit, laissant l'air frais fouetter son visage. Lorsque les prêtres et les médecins lui avaient proposé une chambre pour la nuit, il avait poliment décliné l'offre, à leur grande surprise, et il était sorti sans demander son reste. Il avait attendu jusqu'à l'aube, dans l'impatience de revoir sa compagne qui se remettait de ses efforts fournis à l'accouchement. Il redoutait et attendait à la fois ce moment avec impatience. La serrer dans ses bras, lui souffler des déclarations passionnées à l'oreille, il ne lui avait dit que ça ces dernières semaines, mais là, il désirait plus que de simples étreintes amoureuses, il désirait lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur qu'il ne lui avait pas avoué. Ses espérances seraient récompensées, il le savait, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au minuscule nourrisson qui s'était accroché à lui avec l'aide de ses tout petits poings lorsqu'il avait été obligé de le remettre dans le berceau spécialement prévu pour lui. Dans le lit voisin, Anna dormait, d'une respiration régulière, l'air paisible. Elle était plus belle que jamais ainsi, mais il ne souhaitait pas aller jusqu'à dire qu'elle ressemblait à un _ange_. Rien que ce mot lui donnait de nouveau la mine sombre et faisait revenir dans sa mémoire les maudits souvenirs de son passé misérable.

Mais ce mauvais moment s'était estompé et le bébé s'était mis à pleurer, ses petites mèches brunes tressautant sur son crâne minuscule. Les infirmières avaient bien essayé de le calmer, mais cela avait pris du temps avant qu'il ne ravale ses larmes et ne s'endorme de son premier sommeil hors du ventre de sa mère.

Et là, il se trouvait dehors, quelque peu vulnérable, mais pour le moment il ne songeait pas au danger qui pouvait frapper à n'importe quel moment. En fait, maintenant, il était peu à peu en train de se redécouvrir lui-même et de comprendre ce qu'il était en fin de compte. Il réapprenait le sens des sentiments, des émotions, des sensations… De tout ce qui pouvait faire un homme. Il avait peut-être étudié le sujet bien avant, mais là, c'était comme une révélation.

Avant, il ignorait ce qu'il ressentait réellement pour Anna. Juste de l'affection, peut-être, mais un véritable amour… Il se sentait un peu coupable de l'entendre lui dire « je t'aime » à tout va et de lui retourner la phrase sacrée, qui résonnait dans des milliers de bouches chaque jour, et puis s'éteignaient progressivement jusqu'à n'être rien d'autre qu'une nuée de fumée sortie de la bouche des gens. Il ne savait pas jusque là si son amour avait été sincère, s'il avait été digne d'elle. Il l'avait fait sienne, elle avait consenti à se fondre en lui… Il entendait encore ses cris de plaisir, ses mots doux chuchotés sous les draps après l'amour. Et si tout cela n'était qu'un voile trop fin qui s'estomperait petit à petit ?

Mais la naissance du petit, brusquement… Il avait compris l'étendue de son influence sur Anna à partir de ce moment. Il s'était approprié son corps et son âme en quelque sorte et l'être qui en avait résulté lui ouvrait les yeux. Son fils… Son garçon, son enfant… De combien de noms pourrait-il se servir pour le nommer, ce petit bout d'être humain qui partageait sa chair et son sang ?

Il n'avait pas le cœur de le renier non plus, ce serait trop cruel, mais d'une certaine façon, il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à l'accepter comme sa progéniture. Certes, il avait acquis son droit de vivre, mais au fond… quel genre de père serait-il ?

Il entendait déjà Anna positiver dans un coin de sa tête, lui dire qu'il se faisait trop d'idées sombres, que ce n'était pas parce qu'il était un Ange et qu'il avait perdu toute expérience en matière de famille qu'il ne se comporterait pas forcément comme un irréprochable paternel. « Personne n'est parfait, » philosopherait-elle, un sourire en coin ironique sur les lèvres. « Quoi qu'il arrive, le petit n'aura pas choisi ses parents, et à nous de voir quelle image nous aurons à ses yeux pour le reste de sa vie. »

Un sourire imperceptible naquit sur ses lèvres. Évidemment, ce n'était que le début… Mais après ? Kratos se promit de faire tout son possible pour que cette naissance n'ait pas eu lieu pour rien. Il saurait faire de son fils l'homme qu'il serait dans un avenir proche !

En espérant que tout se passerait bien…

Soupirant, fatigué, l'ancien Ange du Cruxis se retourna et croisa les bras derrière sa nuque, histoire de s'étirer. Il devait se faire à l'idée que sa vie ne serait certainement plus comme avant désormais…

Il s'étonnait encore que Yuan ne soit pas intervenu pour lui remettre les idées en place en apprenant la nouvelle. Si ce n'est que ce ne soit Yggdrassill en personne qui apparaisse pour le foudroyer sur place !

Il pouvait toujours rêver !

OOOOOOOOOO

Anna venait de se réveiller quand une seconde série de contractions suivit celles de l'accouchement. Un peu agacé d'avoir eu aussi mal en un jour, elle dut se laisser prendre en charge par les infirmières qui lui expliquaient que cet épisode était tout à fait normal, que c'était la délivrance. La douleur fut comme les précédentes, mais tout se passa bien. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et souffla doucement pour se remettre. Le médecin l'incita à se recoucher et à se reposer. Entre-temps, une des sages-femmes qui l'avaient accompagnée dans son travail d'accouchement avait pris quelque chose enroulé dans un vieux tas de chiffons, qui s'avérèrent être des langes. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine et elle tendit les bras pour accueillir contre son cœur le nouveau-né endormi d'un sommeil très profond.

« Nous ne l'avons pas lavé tout de suite, expliqua l'infirmière. Nous préférons d'abord que vous lui donniez le sein avant toute chose. Est-ce votre choix ?

-Bien sûr. Serais-je une bonne mère si j'osais éloigner mon enfant une seconde de moi ? » rit Anna.

Un peu prise au dépourvu par cette façon de penser assez libertine, la femme toussa et tourna la tête vers son supérieur, l'air de demander s'il était temps de se retirer. Il hocha la sienne en signe d'assentiment puis il donna les dernières directives comme quoi une sage-femme devrait veiller sur elle toutes les heures sauf au cas où le père exigerait de s'entretenir avec la jeune mère seul à seule.

« A propos, où est-il ?

-Ici, » répondit aussitôt une voix, à la place d'Anna qui l'ignorait.

Kratos apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre, l'air un peu exténué mais indéchiffrable comme à l'habitude. Étonné, le médecin regarda tour à tour les deux parents et fronça les sourcils, se demandant comment une femme possédant apparemment une constante joie de vivre pouvait avoir choisi un homme au regard sombre et d'ordinaire taciturne. C'était qu'il avait appris à le connaître, ce gars-là ! Lorsqu'il lui parlait, c'était à peine si le mercenaire s'exprimait par onomatopées, comme s'il se fichait royalement de ce que pouvait devenir sa femme et son enfant. Ce devait être la fierté, s'était-il dit. Les nouveaux pères n'aimaient pas trop faire montre de leurs sentiments… Il en avait fréquenté de plus émotionnels, parfois même il avait eu droit à de pires… Mais là, pas une seule réaction, c'était à se demander si ce type n'était pas le vrai papa dans l'histoire… Dans ce cas, il était où, l'autre ?

« Pouvons-nous rester seuls un moment ? »

La voix du concerné le ramena à la réalité. Hébété, il acquiesça et quitta la pièce, accompagné des deux femmes qui gardaient les visages inexpressifs des statues de petites vierges dans la Chapelle de la Maison du Salut. La porte se referma sur le couple et leur bébé.

En silence, Kratos prit un tabouret qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce et l'utilisa pour s'asseoir auprès de sa compagne. Celle-ci tenait toujours le nourrisson dans ses bras, qui lui dormait toujours, sa respiration rythmique se faisant entendre dans le calme de la pièce.

« Tu vas mieux ? » demanda timidement le mercenaire.

Elle éclata de rire, ce qui eut l'effet d'une petite secousse sur le nouveau-né qui poussa un gémissement désapprobateur dans son sommeil.

« Excuse-moi… A ton avis, si j'étais mal en point, je ne montrerais clairement pas toute cette joie de vivre, non ?

-Tu as raison, ma question était bête. »

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil étrange. Kratos qui posait une question bête… Cela ne s'était jamais vu, alors ça lui faisait tout bizarre de l'entendre se rabaisser pour la première fois de cette façon… Elle lui adressa un sourire encourageant.

« Si tu en as une autre, pose-là maintenant. Qu'importe si elles sont bêtes ou non, tes questions, je veux les entendre toutes ! »

Elle réprima un gloussement, mais Kratos fit mine de ne pas y prêter attention.

« Bien, alors… A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'entraînera l'intrusion de cette nouvelle petite vie dans notre quotidien déjà bien mouvementé ? »

Elle fit mine de réfléchir.

« Du bonheur, quoi d'autre ? Si tu crois que notre enfant risque d'être un boulet pour nos aventures à suivre, autant l'abandonner ici… Et tu sais très bien que je suis totalement contre !

-Ce n'était pas ainsi que je souhaitais le formuler… C'est juste que comme ça, soudainement… Je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'orchestrer notre nouveau mode de vie…

-Bien sûr que si tu avais tout le temps de le faire ! Neuf mois, c'était largement suffisant ? »

Le mercenaire émit un rictus. Ah, cette fois-ci, Anna ne manquait pas de répondant… Il l'observait d'un drôle d'air.

« C'est quoi ce regard ? » interrogea la jeune femme, en continuant de serrer le bébé contre sa poitrine. A peine né, c'était déjà un gros dormeur. En plus, jusqu'à il y a quelques mois, elle ne connaissait rien dans les nourrissons, et celui-là faisait irruption dans sa vie pour lui apprendre toutes les difficultés et les joies que ça engendrerait. Elle se croyait presque dans un rêve.

« Rien, justifia Kratos. J'ai peine à imaginer quel genre de père je serai, c'est tout…

-Je ne peux pas te garantir que tu en seras un bon, mais ne baisse pas les bras devant la première difficulté. Les bébés ne sont pas aussi redoutables que les grands méchants qui nous courent après pas vrai ? dit sa femme, en fronçant les sourcils d'un air sombre.

-Tu as raison…

-N'oublie pas que c'est nous qui devrons le guider sur le chemin de la vie. Il ignore ce que son futur lui réserve, mais c'est à nous de tracer la route pour qu'il puisse continuer à la suivre en solitaire, en parfaite autonomie… Tu ne crois pas ? »

Son mari acquiesça. Un silence long allait succéder, mais il fut bien vite rompu par un gémissement faible et enfantin, qui se transforma en pleurs retentissant dans toute la pièce.

Le petit venait de se réveiller.

« Là, là… » chuchota sa maman, en le berçant assez maladroitement. Elle avait bien vu des femmes faire avec leurs propres enfants, mais elle débutait dans la profession de parent et donc, ce serait sans doute normal si l'action ne portait pas ses fruits.

Et ce fut le cas. Les vagissements augmentaient en volume et désemparée, la jeune femme se demanda quoi faire. Elle ne connaissait pas encore ce dont avait besoin un nouveau-né non plus !

« Passe-le moi, lui intima Kratos, calmement.

-Mais euh…

-Donne-le moi, je crois savoir ce qu'il lui faut… »

Un peu inquiète, elle lui donna l'enfant.

Aussitôt, quelque chose de miraculeux se passa : sitôt qu'il fût entré en contact avec son père, le petit se calma immédiatement, renifla maladroitement et sécha ses larmes. Inconsciemment, il s'accrocha au vêtement de Kratos qui se mit à le bercer savamment, comme s'il avait fait cela toute sa vie. Une expression paisible transparaissait sur son visage autrefois fermé, comme s'il avait trouvé une liberté nouvelle.

Anna en resta bouche bée de stupéfaction.

« In… Incroyable ! Comment as-tu réussi à…

-Je l'ignore, la coupa t-il. Mais je pense qu'il s'agit là d'un début…

-Et toi qui pensais ne pas faire un bon père ! ironisa la jeune femme.

-Qu'importe. Je crois qu'il a faim. »

Elle observa un instant le nourrisson qui semblait chercher quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à attraper. Il semblait sur le point de se remettre à pleurer.

« Si je le reprends, il risque de faire une autre crise de larmes ?

-Cela ne veut pas forcément dire que tu n'auras plus le droit de le porter, non plus. J'aurais besoin d'avoir les mains libres de temps à autre. »

Bien qu'il se fût exprimé le plus sérieusement du monde, Kratos parvint à faire rire Anna. Et avec douceur, il remit l'enfant dans les bras de sa mère.

Celle-ci se dévêtit aussitôt afin d'avoir de quoi le nourrir, vu qu'il piaffait d'impatience dans le creux de ses coudes. Les yeux fermés, il tâtait, l'air de dire « si je ne trouve pas ce que je cherche, j'explose ».

Finalement, il trouva.

Kratos contemplait calmement le spectacle, le regard vague. C'était une chose à laquelle il n'avait jamais réellement assisté de toute sa vie. Une scène intime, qui resta gravée dans les mémoires de leur famille toute neuve et à peine créée.

Oui, car à cet instant, tous les trois formaient une véritable famille.

Dont il ne manquait plus que le chien, songea t-il, avec amusement.

Un peu plus tard, comme plus rien ne se disait dans la chambre, une infirmière entra, suivie du médecin qui s'était occupé d'Anna tout à l'heure. Le temps de déjeuner, peu après, ils revenaient pour voir où en était le couple et leur bébé.

« Il serait temps de manger pour vous, sieur Aurion, dit la sage-femme, raisonnablement. On apportera le plateau de petit-déjeuner à votre femme tout à l'heure. Le petit est rassasié ? »

A l'unisson, les deux complices acquiescèrent.

« Parfait, fit le médecin. Dans ce cas, peut-être qu'il serait temps de le laver. Si madame veut bien nous le céder l'espace d'un instant. »

Comme à contrecœur, parce qu'elle commençait petit à petit à s'attacher à ce bout de chou, Anna se mit sur son séant et passa en toute précaution le nouveau-né à l'infirmière qui lui sourit.

« Vous comptez partir bientôt ? demanda, par curiosité, l'homme.

-Dès que ma femme sera rétablie, je pense. Mais nous sommes ici depuis le début de sa grossesse, nous préférons attendre que les Désians cessent de faire leur petit manège, donc…

Kratos laissa sa phrase en suspense.

-Si vous souhaitez vous informer de l'activité à l'extérieur, je connais un camarade qui saura vous informer. C'est un artiste peintre, il s'arrête ici pour un temps, pour vendre ses services, ou tout simplement les offrir. Cela dépend de son humeur. »

Le couple le remercia d'un signe de tête, puis la sage-femme, qui contemplait le nourrisson avec attendrissement, enroulé dans ses langes, posa une autre question, celle-ci beaucoup plus ardue :

« A propos, avez-vous choisi un prénom pour lui ? »

Kratos et Anna mirent du temps à répondre. Durant tout ce temps, c'était vrai qu'ils n'y avaient pas réellement réfléchi. Ils se concertèrent du regard, attendant une proposition de l'un ou de l'autre, qui ne venait pas. Voyant qu'ils avaient touché un point sensible, les deux membres du service médical de la Maison du Salut attendirent, l'air neutre, tandis que le petit faisait un rôt et qu'il s'endormait tout doucement, se fichant totalement de la scène qui était en train de se passer devant lui, et qui lui donnerait une identité et une personnalité qui le suivraient jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Au bout d'un moment, Anna, qui réfléchissait, ayant songé à plusieurs prénoms puis les ayant tous recalés un à un, en songea à un. Un seul, qui lui plaisait vraiment. Mais elle ignorait si Kratos serait d'accord avec son choix. De son côté, il ne semblait pas vraiment savoir quoi dire. Il était dans une impasse, le choix des prénoms, ce n'était pas son fort, et appeler son fils Mithos, qui était pourtant un nom très courant à cause de la légende, ne serait peut-être pas un excellent choix…

« Que dirais-tu de Lloyd ? » demanda alors lentement la jeune femme, à son mari.

Il parut hésiter, ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Dans sa tête, l'analyse du prénom se faisait, et il trouva en fin de compte qu'Anna avait fait un bon choix.

« Ce nom me paraît noble, expliqua t-elle. Empli de bravoure, et je veux que notre fils soit comme ça, comme son père, plus tard. A la fois simple et complexe, possédant un prénom plein de secrets. »

Sa définition du patronyme décida définitivement Kratos. Il se racla la gorge, sourit brièvement et murmura à l'intention de sa dulcinée :

« Je pense que notre fils serait fier de porter pareil prénom. »

Ainsi fut fait le choix. Les deux parents savaient que c'était la première décision conjugale de leur vie et qu'ils ne pourraient pas faire de pas en arrière cette fois-ci. De toute façon, ils ne le regretteraient pas.

OOOOOOOOOO

En allant voir l'artiste peintre pendant qu'Anna faisait la sieste, Kratos ne fut pas le moins du monde déçu. L'homme était une véritable mine d'informations. Il revenait d'Isélia et expliquait que les Désians avaient fouillé tout son convoi, jusque dans les moindres recoins, dérangeant son moindre matériel. Bien qu'il ait tout déballé, il était un peu désemparé car il lui fallait tout remettre en ordre avant de partir. Et en attendant, pour gagner sa vie, il vendait ses œuvres et ne s'en tirait pas trop mal. Il fallait dire qu'il faisait des reproductions fidèles du paysage alentour et des visages des gens. Et il y prenait plaisir.

« Oh oui, à l'heure qu'il est, la voie doit être libre. J'ai appris qu'il y avait un coin à l'est, que les Désians ne surveillaient pas. C'est un endroit rocheux, ardu, mais pas impossible à franchir. Ils pensent juste que les gens ne seraient pas assez courageux pour s'y risquer. Moi-même, avec tout mon matériel, j'ai préféré passer le contrôle. Mais je vous conseille d'être bien armé avant de vous y aventurer : l'endroit est bourré d'animaux sauvages jusqu'en haut des pics. »

Le mercenaire poursuivit son interrogatoire jusqu'en fin d'après-midi puis remercia le peintre et rentra dans le bâtiment religieux. Il avait récolté suffisamment d'informations. Ainsi donc, dès qu'Anna serait rétablie, ils pourraient préparer Lloyd au voyage et atteindre vite fait bien fait Isélia. Et là, peut-être qu'ils se construiraient une maison et vivraient leur vie de famille, dès qu'Anna serait tirée d'affaire avec son exsphère.

Les projets étaient encore loin d'être leur première priorité.

Sa femme l'accueillit avec joie lorsqu'il entra dans leurs chambres. Il lui fit part de sa décision de partir très vite et elle ne s'opposa pas à son choix, bien qu'elle se fût inquiétée en entendant parler des pics rocheux.

« Il va falloir trouver un abri pour Lloyd ! rappela t-elle.

-Le moment venu, il pourra trouver refuge contre le ventre de Noïshe. »

Le protozoaire n'avait pas encore fait connaissance en chair et en os avec le bébé, mais son sixième sens surprenant lui avait déjà permis de détecter sa présence dans le ventre de sa mère, et l'animal n'avait pas cessé de poser sa tête contre l'abdomen d'Anna, sa langue frétillant de contentement et d'impatience. Le simple fait de sentir l'aura de son maître dans un autre être que lui le remplissait d'excitation. Elle en avait ri. Noïshe accepterait avec plaisir de servir de nounou au petit.

Kratos l'embrassa plusieurs fois dans la soirée. Nerveux, il ne cessait d'enlacer sa femme qui se laissait tranquillement faire, heureuse de sentir son contact qui la réchauffait et la rassurait. C'était tellement dommage qu'ils ne puissent dormir ensemble ce soir-là encore. Elle devait encore se remettre, mais elle savait que lorsque tout irait mieux, elle pourrait de nouveau trouver refuge contre le corps de son bien-aimé.

Demain, elle serait permise de se promener dans la cour de la Maison du Salut.

OOOOOOOOOO

Marchant tranquillement à l'extérieur, enroulée dans son châle bien qu'elle sût qu'il faisait chaud, Anna respirait l'air frais. Kratos était à ses côtés. Il avait décidé de retourner du côté du stand de l'artiste peintre afin de mettre le point sur de dernières choses. Elle avait accepté de l'accompagner.

Pendant qu'il bavardait avec l'homme, elle contemplait les œuvres exposées contre les murs, admirant la précision des croquis et des tableaux. Par ici, il y avait des portraits de femmes aux yeux bleus, des paysages en fleurs, et d'un peu de tout. Il y en avait de toutes les formes, de toutes les couleurs, de toutes les sortes. Parmi quoi, des bijoux, des petites statuettes : de quoi faire pâlir d'envie Joachim.

Elle sourit.

Elle glissa une main dans son cou, se demandant si Kratos voudrait bien emmener un petit souvenir afin de remercier le monsieur de son aide si précieuse. Elle en retira une chaîne, au bout de laquelle pendillait un pendentif, orné d'un petit mécanisme permettant de l'ouvrir. A l'intérieur, il y avait les visages de son ancienne famille, ses parents, ses deux sœurs, et elle tout bébé. Attendrie, elle serra le bijou contre son cœur, et puis soudain, eut une brillante idée.

« Kratos ! » s'exclama t-elle, à l'intention de ce dernier.

Occupé qu'il était à régler des affaires avec son interlocuteur, l'Ange se retourna, interrogateur. Le peintre de même, un peu las de devoir se livrer à une interminable série de questions, mais n'ayant pas le courage de dire qu'il en avait assez, face à cet homme capable de lui faire ravaler ces mots, même s'il ne semblait pas en avoir l'intention.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Anna s'approcha des deux hommes, tripotant nerveusement son souvenir de famille entre ses doigts, de peur que son mari ne refuse l'offre tout net. Bafouillant légèrement, elle dit néanmoins :

« Continuez, je vous en prie… Je voulais juste faire part de quelque chose à Kratos… »

Ils terminèrent de parlementer puis le mercenaire se détourna et fit mine de s'en aller. C'est à ce moment là qu'il aborda de nouveau sa femme.

« A propos, Anna, tu voulais me dire… ? »

Prise d'un léger sursaut, la jeune femme tricota avec ses doigts puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se lança :

« Vois-tu, tu… tu te souviens de ce pendentif que j'avais eu à Asgard et que je t'avais présenté comme un héritage de famille ? Eh bien, je me suis rappelée de son existence en regardant les œuvres de cet homme…

-Je me souviens, fit l'Ange, en hochant simplement la tête, attendant de savoir où elle voulait en venir.

-Souhaiterais-tu jeter un coup d'œil ? »

Étonné, il haussa un sourcil. Pourquoi « jeter un coup d'œil » ? Mais elle avait l'air d'avoir quelque chose de bien précis en tête, et donc, il se sentit contraint d'accepter.

Elle glissa sa main dans le col de sa robe, agrippa la chaîne du collier et le remonta le long de sa nuque. Elle le retira ainsi, agitant ses cheveux ensuite pour éviter qu'ils ne la gênent. Elle lui tendit son bien, le cœur battant la chamade.

Il observa l'objet d'un air d'abord blasé, puis il l'explora, effleurant le métal de bronze avec une infinie précaution. Il trouva le mécanisme sans qu'elle ait eu besoin de le lui montrer et l'actionna avec facilité. Ne cachant pas sa surprise, Anna se souvint qu'il y avait encore beaucoup de choses que Kratos savait faire sans demander l'aide de personne. Il regarda le portrait familial, vague, comme déconnecté. Puis il s'éclaircit la gorge et demanda directement :

« Le bébé, sur cette image… c'est toi ? »

Lentement, elle acquiesça, et rougit un peu.

« Tu étais belle. »

Elle releva la tête brusquement, rosissant de plus belle. Entendre ça de la part de Kratos, même s'ils s'aimaient depuis déjà tant de temps, était… surprenant.

« Merci. Dis-moi, à propos de ceci, est-ce que tu… Je me disais que l'on pouvait nous aussi, à nous trois… »

Kratos termina sa pensée pour elle. Il avait compris ce qu'elle voulait lui dire :

« Tu veux dire, avec Lloyd et nous deux ? Sois plus claire. Va même droit au but.

-Nous pourrions construire un souvenir de famille, rien qu'à nous trois, histoire de laisser une trace dans notre histoire, expliqua Anna, qui, à force d'encouragements, se sentait plus téméraire soudain. C'est-à-dire… Eh bien demander à cet homme de nous peindre tous ensemble, et conserver cela dans un médaillon… Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Kratos réfléchit à la demande un moment, indécis. Ils devaient partir au plus vite, en même temps, pour leur sécurité. Il y avait une ouverture inespérée qu'ils devaient emprunter au plus vite avant que les Désians ne les dénichent dans leur cachette. Lloyd était fragile, il ne pouvait pas passer sa vie dans un monastère. Repenser à son visage joufflu réchauffa le cœur du mercenaire, qui se dit soudain qu'immortaliser une scène de leur vie n'était pas si mauvaise, surtout si, bientôt, tout devait s'arrêter brutalement.

Pourquoi était-il donc si pessimiste ?

« Il faut demander, marmonna t-il. Je ne sais pas si cet artiste acceptera d'accéder à une telle requête, mais je pense que si tu l'interroges là-dessus, il n'osera pas refuser. Vas-y maintenant, si tu le souhaites. »

Les yeux étincelants de reconnaissance, Anna se retourna et marcha à grands pas en direction du peintre, résolue à le faire accepter. Le mercenaire ressentit un élan de tendresse envers elle, et soupira. Puis il se dit qu'Anna saurait retrouver le chemin de sa chambre et que le petit Lloyd ne pouvait pas continuer à attendre ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ses parents.

Il s'en alla quant à lui en direction du bâtiment.

OOOOOOOOOO

« Cela, ma petite dame, je ne sais pas si j'y parviendrai ! » répondit l'homme, en examinant soigneusement le pendentif, en parfait expert qu'il était. Avec ses yeux, il pouvait voir le moindre motif, tracer de ses doigts la moindre fissure qui abîmait légèrement l'objet. En pensée, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire : « belle bête ! »

« Je vous en prie, monsieur. La seule chose que je vous demanderai, c'est le minimum de temps requis et de reproduire le même médaillon, peut-être avec des motifs différents. Vous comprenez, c'est pour… un souvenir de famille. Si vous pouviez nous peindre, mon fils, mon mari et moi…

-Je dois avouer que mon domaine, c'est plutôt les tableaux et les petites statuettes. Je me suis rarement engagé sur le terrain des bijoux. Je ne sais pas qui a conçu votre médaillon, mais s'il a pu faire ça, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi moi je ne pourrai pas. Je verrai, madame, je verrai, mais je ne vous garantis rien.

-Qu'importe, si vous essayez, ce sera déjà beaucoup, et nous vous payerons comme il se doit. »

L'artiste dévisagea pensivement son interlocutrice, haussant les épaules, plongé dans de profondes pensées. Après tout, il n'y avait pas un seul défi auquel il se soit rabaissé ces dix dernières années. Son slogan, c'était toujours de « répondre à la demande du client, jusqu'au plus farfelu d'entre eux. » Certes, il ne déployait pas une pancarte avec ces mots-là, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus se montrer ingrat face aux jolis yeux de cette fille. Et puis, cela ferait une nouvelle épreuve à surmonter, et il souhaitait toujours mettre ses capacités à l'épreuve. Là, il en avait une fois de plus l'occasion.

« C'est d'accord, clama t-il, avec un certain enthousiasme. Cet après-midi, si vous avez le temps, j'aimerais que vous et votre mari veniez avec votre bébé, pour que je commence les esquisses. Ainsi, cette première étape se passera vite et bien. Cela prend pas mal de temps pour faire un tableau, alors une médaille… Enfin, je ferais ce que je peux dans les temps qui conviennent. Entendu ? »

Le visage d'Anna s'éclaira d'un sourire.

OOOOOOOOOOO

En entrant dans la chambre, Kratos espérait ne pas faire trop de bruit. Mais des gazouillements à côté du lit lui montrèrent que Lloyd était réveillé et qu'il attendait qu'on vienne le chercher paisiblement. Cet enfant était vraiment calme, se dit le mercenaire, un peu surpris. Normalement, tout bon garnement qui se respecte ferait un vacarme du diable pour qu'on s'occupe de lui. Là, c'était un peu comme si le garçon s'était déjà armé de patience. La patience de son père, peut-être ?

Kratos savait qu'il ne fallait plus se surprendre des petites bizarreries de la vie quotidienne. Là, il fallait dire que son fils avait dû hériter de certains caractères propres aux Anges. Il espérait toutefois qu'il n'aille pas jusqu'à en être un…

En être un, autrement dit : être incapable de laisser couler ses larmes, de dormir, de manger, de ressentir les sensations. En se rappelant les premiers instants de l'enfant, son père se souvint que Lloyd avait au contraire exécuté chacun de ces besoins humains, prouvant donc qu'il était parfaitement humain. Il avait donc notamment les caractéristiques de sa maman.

Une chaleur enveloppa le cœur de Kratos, lorsqu'il fit face au berceau, et donc, au visage de son fils. Depuis sa naissance, il n'avait jamais vraiment osé le regarder en face, mais là, en observant sa petite bouille, il se laissa attendrir. Il avait les yeux d'Anna, grands, noisettes, hypnotiques. Il avait aussi des mèches châtain propres à elle, et ses mains potelées s'agitaient faiblement en direction de son papa.

Se demandant s'il faisait bien, Kratos plongea ses bras dans le berceau et prit le nourrisson avec une infinie douceur. Le petit poussa un gémissement, mais se laissa aller contre son torse en fermant ses yeux. L'Ange le dévisagea un moment, puis regarda le plafond, plongé dans ses pensées. Il n'entendit pas Anna qui entrait dans la chambre.

« Kratos ? Je suis rentrée ! Le peintre a accepté ma proposition et demande à ce qu'on vienne dès cet après-midi ! Il a promis de faire tout le plus vite possible ! Kratos ? »

Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil, observant le mercenaire qui lui tournait le dos. Celui-ci, rosissant imperceptiblement, se retourna et elle vit qu'il portait leur enfant dans ses bras.

« Oh… Je vous ai dérangés, désolée… balbutia t-elle.

-Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? Nous étions seulement en train de faire connaissance… »

Le trait d'humour dans sa voix étonna plus que de raison la jeune mère. Puis son expression s'adoucit.

« Du moment que vous ne faites pas de bêtises, je ne m'y oppose pas. Tu as écouté ce que j'ai dit plus tôt ?

-Oui. J'espère que tout sera fini avant qu'on ne parte, parce que si notre commande tarde trop, je ne l'attends pas.

-Je suis sûre que nous pouvons faire confiance à cet homme. Il a l'air de prendre son travail très à cœur. »

Anna s'approcha de Kratos et de Lloyd et enlaça son mari, ce qui fit que le nourrisson se trouvait coincé entre eux deux. Heureusement, il pouvait encore respirer.

«Ne va pas te plaindre le jour où il faudra s'occuper du petit comme un vrai père de famille, d'accord ? Tu n'avais qu'à changer d'avis lorsque nous nous sommes mis d'accord tous les deux pour le garder.

-Ce serait me prendre pour un imbécile. »

La jeune femme sourit largement et éclata de rire, tandis qu'elle caressait la joue de Lloyd qui clignait des yeux, l'air fatigué et sur le point de s'endormir. Ce dernier bâilla ostensiblement, et chercha à se caler confortablement contre le torse de son père. Kratos avait l'air très confortable, car peu après on entendit sa respiration régulière qui se faisait entendre dans le calme de la pièce, moment de méditation pour les deux parents dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

OOOOOOOOOO

« S'il vous plaît, essayez de bouger le moins possible. Au mieux, gardez la même position que vous avez décidé de prendre. Il n'est pas facile de faire des esquisses lorsque les sujets devant vous ne cessent de bouger. »

La petite famille se remit calmement en place et l'artiste put enfin se mettre au travail. Il souriait ironiquement, et donnait de temps à autre des coups de pinceau sur la toile qu'il avait sous les yeux. Ses mouvements étaient fluides et rapides, confiants : il peignait à une vitesse stupéfiante, et ça n'en était que mieux. Les trois protagonistes suivaient ses gestes des yeux avec attention. Enfin, sauf un : Lloyd dormait, ignorant superbement l'agitation autour de lui qui aurait pu troubler son sommeil. Mais il l'avait facile, et cela valait peut-être mieux. Il était dans les bras de son papa, ou plutôt entre ses deux parents, enroulés dans ses langes, avec sa maman qui lui caressait une mèche souple du peu de cheveux qu'il avait sur la tête. Dans ce tableau vivant, on pouvait sentir tout l'amour dont étaient capables les principaux acteurs, et on se demandait si, aussi talentueux qu'il fût, le peintre saurait interpréter ces sentiments dans sa toile. Tout semblait aller bien depuis tout à l'heure. Enfin, en plein milieu de l'après-midi, il claironna à tue-tête que c'était terminé et qu'ils pouvaient venir voir ce qu'il en était.

« Par contre, ça risque de prendre un jour ou deux de plus pour en faire une copie qui rentrera dans le médaillon. Si madame pouvait me prêter le sien quelques temps, afin que je puisse déterminer le format, ce ne serait pas de trop, sinon je ferai avec les moyens du bord.

-Nous vous faisons confiance, dit Anna, en lui tendant son pendentif sans hésitation. Si mon mari veut bien, nous pouvons attendre jusque-là, n'est-ce pas Kratos ?

-Je ne suis pas contre, à condition que vous respectiez le temps imparti. Après cela, nous serons prêts à partir.

-Madame a raison, vous n'avez pas à vous méfier de moi, et soyez assurés de ma fidélité. Après tout, tout est faisable, dans ce monde, par les temps qui courent. »

Il éclata de rire et congédia ses clients en leur disant qu'il préférait que l'argent lui soit reversé au moment de la livraison de la commande. Son hilarité réveilla le pauvre Lloyd qui se mit à pleurer, mécontent d'être tiré de son sommeil de cette manière.

Ils ne furent pas déçus du résultat. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le faire, un pendentif leur fut envoyé par le biais des prêtres de la Maison, avec un mot stipulant qu'ils devaient venir le plus tôt possible reverser le prix du travail. Ce fut Kratos qui s'en chargea, Anna étant occupée à allaiter Lloyd qui se trouvait très calme dans ces moments-là. Il revint quelques minutes après pour annoncer qu'ils pouvaient reprendre leur voyage dès que possible. Anna était de nouveau en état de parcourir de longues distances, et elle savoura cette nouvelle car elle avait depuis longtemps pris goût à l'aventure. Lloyd serait de surcroît en train de découvrir les nouveautés de son monde. N'était-ce pas merveilleux ?

« Garde le médaillon, lui confia t-elle, en remettant le sien autour de son cou. Je préfère que ce soit toi qui le portes, tu comprends ? Au cas où tu souhaiterais conserver un souvenir de Lloyd et de moi…

-Tu dis cela comme si tu allais mourir bientôt. »

Anna rougit devant l'intonation de Kratos qui n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier sa réflexion.

« Porte-le, c'est tout. De toute façon, j'ai déjà le mien. »

Mais l'Ange n'arrivait pas à retirer son idée de sa tête. Il ne voulait pas qu'Anna soit résignée. Rien n'était perdu, il pouvait encore la sauver. Mais il accéda à la requête de sa femme et garda précieusement son cadeau autour du cou, chérissant l'image des deux êtres au monde qu'il aimait le plus.

Dès le lendemain, ils avaient rassemblé leurs bagages, équipé Noïshe et emporté un berceau que les prêtres avaient bien voulu leur donner, dans lequel Lloyd dormait paisiblement en serrant ses petits poings. Un sourire léger éclairait son visage, sûrement parce qu'il faisait de beaux rêves dont il ne se souviendrait pas. Anna cala sa couche contre le flanc de Noïshe, puis grimpa sur le dos de ce dernier afin de veiller à ce que son fils ne soit pas trop malmené durant le voyage. Kratos, quant à lui, marcherait à côté, guettant le moindre danger consistant à nuire à sa famille. Puis ils partirent, laissant la Maison du Salut disparaître au loin et de nouveaux horizons apparaître.

« La région d'Isélia est notamment peuplée de forêts et de bois assez touffus, ce qui fait que le climat est assez tempéré. Toutefois, cela n'empêche pas les animaux sauvages de pulluler par endroits et nous devons donc rester prudents au cas où l'un d'eux, en plus des possibles Désians qui viendraient nous voir d'un peu trop près, déciderait de nous attaquer.

-J'ai compris, » acquiesça Anna, pas très rassurée à cette annonce.

Elle se rappelait encore de l'épisode où elle avait failli mourir de peur dans ce bois lors de sa première rencontre avec Kratos et Noïshe, avant de finalement se méprendre sur l'identité de la bête alors qu'il ne s'agissait que de Kratos qui venait la prendre par surprise.

Les premières traces de végétation touffue apparurent, en cours de journée, et ils pénétrèrent dans un bois coltiné contre un pan de falaise. Ils décidèrent d'y récupérer un peu avant de reprendre la route. Lloyd avait faim, Anna se dépêcha de satisfaire ses besoins. Ils mangèrent un peu puis ils somnolèrent avant finalement de repartir.

Toutefois, alors qu'ils regagnaient la lisière de la forêt, une odeur pestilentielle les fit plisser du nez, droit devant eux. Soudain, Kratos ordonna brutalement de stopper, et Noïshe freina, manquant faire tomber Anna et le panier contenant Lloyd (celui-ci pleura bruyamment).

« Que se passe t-il ? » s'enquit-elle, inquiète.

Kratos ne prêta pas attention à l'agitation derrière lui, et écarta des branches d'arbres, avant de se figer sur place. Anna et Noïshe aussi avaient vu ce sur quoi il était tombé, et la jeune femme plaqua une main contre sa bouche tandis que l'animal montrait les crocs. Tout le monde avait oublié Lloyd dont les gémissements brisaient le silence soudain qui s'était abattu dans la clairière.

Devant eux, se trouvait un cadavre d'animal, une lance fichée dans son flanc, envahi par une nuée de mouches. Il était déjà en décomposition, montrant ainsi qu'il était mort depuis longtemps.

Ce devait être un genre de cerf, ou un chevreuil, Anna ne savait pas faire la différence entre les deux. En tout cas, le corps puait tellement qu'elle descendit doucement du dos de Noïshe pour aller vomir plus loin. Lorsqu'elle revint, Kratos observait toujours la scène en plissant les yeux et fronçant le nez et les sourcils.

« Nous devrons être très prudents. J'ai évalué la lance. Elle est d'origine Désiane. La bête a été tuée depuis un sacré bout de temps, ils doivent donc être loin au nord, mais ça ne me dit rien qui vaille.

-Pourquoi l'auraient-ils tué ? demanda t-elle, tremblante.

-Ils ont dû la chasser, mais cette explication n'est pas suffisante puisqu'ils l'auraient emmené avec eux. Et puis, dans cette région, les animaux peuvent porter des maladies graves et infectieuses. Pour la santé du peuple, on ne chasse pas ce genre de bête. Le plus plausible serait qu'ils l'aient confondu avec autre chose, un être humain, quelque chose comme ça… A partir de ça on peut déduire leur position et donc, le mieux à faire, c'est d'effectuer un demi-tour… Isélia doit être bloqué de toute part à l'heure qu'il est, même du côté des pics rocheux que nous sommes censés emprunter.

-Mais comment on va faire pour rejoindre ce nain alors ?

-La dernière chose radicale à employer, c'est la ruse… mais là encore il faut de l'imagination et cela demande du temps et de la patience…

Kratos jeta un coup d'œil à l'exsphère non sertie de sa femme.

-…Or, nous avons suffisamment perdu de temps. Nous sommes coincés entre deux feux. »

Les cris de Lloyd ramenèrent Anna à la réalité et elle se précipita vers le nourrisson, le récupérant dans ses bras et le berçant doucement. Un instant, l'Ange regarda cette scène, soupira : il aurait voulu en finir très vite, et pourtant, chaque seconde de retard qu'ils prenaient dans leur folle course contre la montre avec les Désians l'encombrait un peu plus. Pour la première fois il n'en pouvait plus.

« Lloyd ne pourra pas vivre continuellement dans l'oppression, dit-il, brusquement, à Anna. Il faut trouver un moyen pour l'éduquer convenablement. Et la seule chose que je vois, c'est la sédentarisation. Y vois-tu un inconvénient ? »

Elle le fixa, tout en berçant le bébé pensivement.

« Tu veux dire… interrompre notre voyage temporairement ?

-Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en âge de comprendre. Mais je veillerai chaque jour un peu plus à détecter une brèche dans l'organisation des soldats Désians. Le moment venu, nous passerons outre et nous pourrons enfin parvenir à ce nain que l'on recherche depuis maintenant deux ans.

-Et où irons-nous nous installer ?

-Dans un endroit à la fois sûr et libre. Afin de pouvoir sortir sans risque, sans crainte d'être repérés. J'ai parcouru le monde plus de fois que tu ne saurais le croire (il sourit tendrement à cette affirmation), et j'ai déjà une idée du lieu en question. Les Désians n'y mettent jamais le bout de leurs semelles, sous prétexte qu'il est maudit. Ils l'ont barré de la carte du monde. »

Anna ne comprenait plus vraiment très bien, mais sans rien dire de plus, il lui indiqua de remettre Lloyd qui s'était calmé dans son berceau et de remonter sur le dos de Noïshe. Elle obéit, et ils se remirent en route, en ignorant la dépouille de la créature sauvage dont l'odeur pestilentielle sévissait toujours, attirant d'autant plus les charognards.

Ils empruntèrent une route qui n'était pas prévue au départ, quelque part plus à l'Ouest, passèrent une nuit dans un nouveau bosquet, traversèrent le lendemain une forêt fort touffue, puis débouchèrent enfin sur une immense prairie dont l'herbe avait poussé en tout sens sans jamais être entretenu pendant des siècles. Au centre, trônait une bâtisse abandonnée en pierre, que la végétation rongeait déjà (du lierre escaladant les murs jusqu'aux fenêtres murées, tandis que des orties poussaient tout autour du bâtiment) et qui avait dû être une très belle maison autrefois. Des petits animaux s'enfuirent à leur vue, entre les herbes, le soleil illuminait la contrée et Anna ne put retenir un cri d'admiration.

« C'est magnifique !

-Cet endroit a été nommé par les Anciens « la colline aux étoiles », car il paraît que la vue du ciel la nuit est splendide, on peut observer toutes les constellations en différentes périodes de l'année et se sentir protégé par les astres. Les Désians ont répandu des légendes là-dessus, par le biais de leurs collaborateurs du peuple, racontant que quiconque entre en ces lieux est frappé par la mort, ou encore ne revient jamais. D'autres racontars prétendaient qu'une bête terrible habitait ici, et qu'elle tuait les condamnés à mort qu'on lui envoyait. Les cadavres étaient ensuite ramenés à leur famille, pour le simple plaisir de les voir gémir et pleurer. En réalité, c'étaient les Désians qui s'acquittaient de ces tâches insalubres.

-Mais… pourquoi ont-ils fait tout ça ?

-A ton avis ? Ce lieu est magique. C'est le paradis sur terre. C'est un sanctuaire auquel seules les âmes pures ont accès, et les Désians en avaient peur. Ils ne pouvaient pas passer la barrière de cet endroit. Moi non plus, remarque, je n'ai rien de pur, mais ta présence à mes côtés a trouvé un moyen d'accéder à de meilleures intentions de ma part depuis des siècles… »

Anna rougit violemment lorsqu'elle entendit ces mots, puis elle se retourna et embrassa passionnément Kratos sur la bouche, folle de bonheur de ce cadeau superbe qu'il venait de lui faire. Lloyd gazouilla dans leur dos. Aussitôt, elle se précipita pour le récupérer et, tout en le portant dans ses bras, elle lui montra du doigt le paysage, s'adressant à lui par des « regarde, Lloyd ! Tu as vu ces arbres là-bas ? Quand tu seras grand, on pourra y faire des parties de cache-cache », ignorant totalement que le bébé se contentait de la regarder de ses yeux noisettes qu'il avait (évidemment) hérités de sa maman sans comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Kratos sourit à ce spectacle. Puis il regarda la maison au loin, et murmura doucement : « il y a du travail à fournir. Les temps vont être durs… »

Ainsi commença le début d'une véritable vie de famille pour les quatre compagnons, Anna, Kratos, Noïshe et Lloyd. Ignorant tout de leur avenir et ne souhaitant pas le connaître, ils faisaient en sorte de vivre heureux. Mais ils avaient beau essayer d'oublier tous les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés depuis que le destin les avait réunis, tentant de tout recommencer à zéro, ils ne se détournaient pas de leur objectif premier. Et Kratos et l'exsphère d'Anna qui la contaminait de plus en plus y veillaient respectivement…

OOOOOOOOOO

Le lieutenant Régys Mütel ne s'était jamais senti d'humeur aussi allègre depuis qu'il avait intégré l'organisation des Désians à Asgard. Le Cardinal Kvar l'avait récompensé comme il l'avait promis en le faisant monter en grade, en tant que major à la tête de son propre régiment. En quelques mois, il avait réussi à s'imposer face à ses subordonnés, les impressionnant par son autorité et le bras de métal qui avait remplacé l'autre de chair et de sang, et qu'il prenait plaisir à exhiber à chaque fois qu'il réservait un châtiment terrible à un soldat désobéissant. Celui-ci était capable de choses terribles –il était doté par exemple d'une puissance extraordinaire qui permettaient d'envoyer un objet très loin, ou qui encore réduisait la colonne vertébrale d'un être vivant à néant (il avait eu le plaisir de tester cette option il y avait peu sur un villageois imprudent qui avait été intercepté par ses militaires et condamné à un interrogatoire sous la torture. N'ayant rien pu tirer de l'être inférieur sur la présence de leurs fuyards dans son village miteux, il avait fini par l'achever sans autre forme de cérémonie). Un petit bijou de technologie, conçu par les meilleurs mécaniciens qui fussent dans leur Ferme Humaine. Actuellement, il s'était vu confier la tâche de cerner le village d'Isélia afin d'intercepter tout voyageur voulant y aller, et de contrôler ceux qui en sortaient. En quelques semaines, les gens avaient fait tout leur possible pour éviter ces dieux de la mort dans leurs plus mauvais jours et approvisionner la populace s'était révélée difficile, les volontaires n'étant pas sûrs de revenir avec tout le fruit de leur travail saisonnier (les Désians aimaient eux aussi voler les marchandises qui leur passait sous le nez), ou pire encore, en vie. Mais pour leur peuple, ils prenaient des risques.

L'ex- lieutenant ne se lassait aucunement de son travail qui certes pouvait se révéler ennuyeux à la longue, mais l'excitation qui l'animait était aussi due à sa soif dévorante de vengeance à l'égard du Seigneur Kratos envers qui toutefois il devait son bras bionique qui réalisait bien des merveilles. L'idée aussi de se voir récompensé une fois de plus par son Chef en lui rapportant de surcroît la prisonnière échappée avec l'exsphère du Projet Angelus sur un plateau d'argent lui apportait de plus une joie sans limites… Oui, il le savait, il ne devait pas voir trop loin dans l'avenir. La devise d'un militaire Désian était « attendre que les choses se passent, puis agir en fonction des évènements ». Si tout ne se passait pas comme il le prévoyait… il serait fort déçu.

La raison de sa bonne humeur, c'était qu'il venait une fois de plus de sortir d'une entrevue avec son supérieur (celui-ci venant à peu près tous les mois pour voir où ils en étaient dans leur traque) et le Chef de la Ferme Humaine d'Isélia, le Cardinal Forcystus. Ce dernier s'était fait un peu prier pour les laisser entrer sur son territoire, mais en sachant la raison pour laquelle son camarade avait formulé la requête, il avait vite fini par donner son autorisation à condition qu'il participe lui aussi activement aux recherches, histoire d'aider Kvar. Mais le major et le Seigneur Désian n'étaient pas dupes. Ils savaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre que Forcystus et les autres Cardinaux rêvaient de pouvoir mettre la main sur l'exsphère spéciale. Ce serait à celui qui la récupérerait en premier. Et après, ils le prendraient en traîtres. La guerre des Chefs Désians durerait quoiqu'il arrive, malgré tous les traités de paix au monde qui pouvaient cesser cela. Il eut un sourire sarcastique à cette pensée. Comme si quelque chose pouvait arrêter les Désians…

Le Seigneur avait fortement sollicité son subordonné en lui faisant part de ses plans, le traitant en bonne camaraderie, et il avait été ravi de répondre à chacune de ses questions, disant ce qu'il pensait et se répandant en éloges à l'égard de son maître. Finalement, il était sorti très content de lui-même, persuadé d'être indispensable dans toute cette affaire, tout en faisant craquer les jointures de sa main artificielle. Il donna des ordres par-ci par-là pour la forme, fit des remarques acides à de jeunes aspirants inexpérimentés en plein entraînement (que c'était bon de se sentir supérieur !) avant de rentrer dans sa tente afin de se reposer et travailler sur d'autres dossiers. Il s'affala dans un fauteuil devant une table de travail, où chaque petit papier était soigneusement classé, le tout très ordonné. Pour le moment, le siège continuait sans qu'il n'y ait de progrès aussi infime soit-il. Les proies se cachaient vraiment bien, c'était fou ce que les être inférieurs pouvaient se montrer malins quand ils le voulaient. Mais ils ne se montreraient pas aussi rusés que son armée qui les attendait de pied ferme. Aux dernières nouvelles donc, ils étaient partis se tapir en attendant de pouvoir passer à leur insu les frontières qu'ils avaient tracé. Ils pouvaient encore attendre… Bientôt, le Seigneur Kvar projetterait de pousser les recherches jusqu'au bout du continent. Envahir le monde quitte à récupérer son Projet si précieux ? Pourquoi pas. Mais le dernier ennemi qui se mettrait en travers de sa route, c'était le Seigneur du Cruxis en personne. La tâche serait ardue…

Notamment, pourquoi le Seigneur Kvar avait-il choisi un lieu aussi précis que le nord du pays ? Tout simplement parce que les dernières paroles du Seigneur Kratos lui avaient mis la puce à l'oreille, et ayant connaissance de l'existence d'un nain dans la région d'Isélia, il avait préféré cerner cet endroit, afin d'empêcher tout accès jusqu'à chez lui. Instinctivement, il savait qu'il les trouverait là, et son intuition ne le trompait jamais. Quant aux soldats tels que le major Mütel, ils suivaient les ordres très activement, afin de bien se faire voir du Cardinal Désian.

Au calme dans son bureau, tandis qu'il écoutait les vociférations du maître d'armes des jeunes aspirants Désians au sujet d'une position prise par l'un d'eux dite « ridicule », il repensait encore à ce que lui avait dit son supérieur avant qu'il ne s'en aille très fier de lui-même.

«J'ai été très impressionné par la rapidité avec laquelle vous avez assimilé votre nouvelle condition, et je suis fier de voir que mes régiments sont plus disciplinés avec vous qu'avec votre prédécesseur. Je sens qu'avec vous mes efforts se verront récompensés, ainsi je compte sur vous pour ce qui adviendra par la suite durant mes absences… »

Mütel sourit largement tandis qu'il se répétait ce compliment en boucle dans sa tête. Satisfaire son général était la chose qu'il avait souhaité le plus au monde depuis qu'il était entré en tant qu'aspirant à son service.

« Évidemment, Monseigneur, je ne vous décevrai pas, je vous le promets… » murmura t-il, en faisant étinceler son bras de métal à la lumière éblouissante du soleil.

Et il se mit à rire.

* * *

Un moment, j'avais songé à mettre ce type-là aux oubliettes, mais je me suis dite que ce serait marrant de lui donner un rôle dans cette histoire, même si on se serait bien passé de sa présence...

Oui, je sais, c'est nul, je sors.

Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Merci à tous les revieweurs! Vos commentaires me font réellement plaisir.


	24. Entre ombre et lumière

Nouveau chapitre en ligne! Celui-ci est le plus banal de tous les chapitres que j'aurais postés jusque-là. Il n'y aura donc pas vraiment d'action. Je poste en vitesse et salut tout le monde!

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Entre ombre et lumière**

_« Complicité_

_Amour_

_Famille »_

Kratos repartit en sens inverse en trottant discrètement afin d'éviter de se faire repérer. Le bois était touffu et l'aidait aussi bien à être invisible qu'à se faire discret. Mais il pouvait aussi se montrer fourbe et le moindre craquement de branches risquait fortement de le faire repérer s'il n'y prenait pas garde. Il savait que sa mission était dangereuse, mais il l'exécutait sans regret. Il savait que c'était pour lui et pour elle qu'il faisait ça et il souhaitait à tout prix réussir dans sa folle entreprise, afin qu'ils puissent vivre heureux et en finir pour de bon avec cette histoire… Ainsi, malgré les protestations de sa femme, il s'absentait durant une journée entière, quitte à revenir bredouille le soir, dans l'unique but d'accorder à Anna une chance de survie.

Ce en quoi consistait sa mission ? Il ne travaillait que pour son propre compte. En résumé, il jouait au chat et à la souris avec les Désians. Chaque jour, il les espionnait, écoutait leurs conversations, gardait en mémoire les moindres détails de leur mode de vie, voire se fondait même parmi eux afin d'aller plus loin dans sa recherche d'informations. Voir sans être vu, telle était sa devise. Il la mettait en pratique, rien de plus simple.

Ce soir-là, une fois de plus, il repartait avec les nouvelles habituelles. Il était déçu, cela ne lui permettait pas de voir une faille dans le plan parfait des Désians. Le major Régys Mütel, le demi-elfe qui dirigeait le « siège », faisait merveilleusement bien son boulot, et il avait pu s'en rendre compte plusieurs fois. Contenant sa rage, Kratos se remit à marcher dès qu'il fut hors de vue du campement Désian et, lorsqu'il en arriva à un lieu où il lui serait facile de ne pas se faire repérer, il activa ses ailes et s'envola vers le lieu où sa famille et lui avaient élu domicile.

Quelques minutes lui suffirent pour parcourir la distance à vol d'oiseau, quoiqu'il eût été ralenti à cause de la basse altitude avec laquelle il parcourait le ciel. Ces temps-ci, il devait faire preuve d'une prudence terriblement pesante, sans le moindre faux-pas. Tel un animal traqué par des chasseurs voraces et sournois.

Il atterrit parmi les hautes herbes de sa propriété en douceur, soulagé d'avoir rejoint le seul endroit au monde qui avait le pouvoir de les protéger et de repousser les voyageurs imprudents ou mieux encore indifférents à ce lieu de légende, se passa une main sur le front et fit disparaître ses ailes, avant de prendre le chemin de la maison. De là où il se trouvait, il la voyait clairement. Quelques mois avaient suffi pour la remettre en bon état, mais il y avait encore des travaux de longue durée à faire. Il n'avait déjà pas été facile de réparer les meubles qui se trouvaient ici, évité au toit de s'effondrer sous le poids de la vieillesse, et de rétablir un semblant de confort ici. La première nuit qu'ils avaient passée en ce lieu s'était déroulée à la belle étoile, et c'était le cas de le dire, mais il s'était avéré que ce n'était pas réellement une bonne idée car le lendemain Lloyd avait attrapé un rhume particulièrement virulent au cours des jours suivants. Depuis, il était guéri, mais les parents prenaient désormais garde à aménager son confort le mieux possible.

Il passait le seuil de la porte en s'efforçant de rester le plus silencieux possible afin de ne pas avertir tout de suite son petit monde qu'il était rentré lorsqu'une tornade aux cheveux châtains se jeta à son cou sans qu'il vit venir la chose, et le serra furieusement contre elle. Manquant s'étouffer, il parvint, non sans brutalité, à se défaire de cette étreinte et à faire face à sa femme visiblement en colère qui n'attendit pas la seconde suivante pour lui crier dessus :

« C'est seulement maintenant que tu rentres ? Si tu savais comme il se fait tard, j'ai cru un moment que tu t'étais fait capturer par eux, espèce de sombre idiot ! Une minute de plus et je quittais la maison pour aller te chercher fissa ! Non, mais tu te rends compte, je me suis fait un sang d'encre dans l'attente de ton retour, tu es cruel de nous laisser tomber comme ça pour une tâche dangereuse et stupide ton fils et moi ! Ne me refais plus jamais ça !

-Tu dis tout cela à chaque fois, Anna, soupira Kratos, en se massant l'épaule gauche et regardant ailleurs.

-Tu me regardes quand je te parle ! J'allais finir par craquer au bout d'un après-midi, sans compter les braillements de Lloyd qui j'en suis sûre te réclamait jusqu'à l'épuisement, puisqu'avec moi il ne se calmait pas !

-Cela aussi, tu l'as dit.

-Arrête de te fiche de moi ! »

Finalement, la crise de colère passée, Anna soupira à son tour, et une expression de profonde lassitude passa dans son regard.

« Si tu continues comme ça, je vais finir par te gifler. »

Kratos sourit. Là encore, Anna proférait des menaces en l'air qu'elle n'appliquerait jamais pour des broutilles. Elle n'avait jamais osé porter la main sur lui, non par peur, il aurait encaissé le choc sans broncher, mais parce qu'elle était trop douce pour passer son temps à ce genre d'occupation. Après toute la violence qu'elle avait connue, elle ne souhaitait pas voir se reproduire un tel facteur de discorde dans sa famille qu'elle s'efforçait de garder paisible.

« Tu ne sais pas à quel point je m'inquiète pour toi à chaque fois que tu t'en vas sans prévenir le matin pour ne revenir que tard le soir en sautant le repas. Je me fais tellement d'idées que c'en est difficilement supportable. Je sais que tu fais ça pour moi Kratos, mais je n'ai aucune envie de vivre dans la peur et l'appréhension de ne plus te voir revenir un soir, parce que tu t'es stupidement fait avoir par les Désians. Je ne veux pas non plus que Lloyd ait un père omniprésent dans sa vie parce que celui-ci songe à sa vie de famille à sa façon, une façon que je n'approuve pas beaucoup… »

Kratos avança sa main et pressa l'épaule de sa femme.

« Tu me fais la leçon presque tous les jours, Ann. Tu ne devrais pas me sous-estimer. Tant que j'agirai dans le but de vous protéger, toi et Lloyd, les Désians ne m'auront en aucune façon. Et s'ils découvrent notre cachette, ce qui n'est pas près d'arriver, alors nous leur échapperons comme nous l'avons toujours fait, quoiqu'il arrive. Alors cesse de te jeter à mon cou presque à chaque fois que je rentre.

-Je suis débordée par les efforts. Entre Lloyd, ton absence et tout ce que je tente pour nous faire mener un semblant de vie normale, je me sens quasiment épuisée au bout d'une seule journée. Explique-moi un peu pourquoi il est difficile d'élever un enfant tout seul ? »

Elle avait repris son air sérieux en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches et il eut le loisir de la détailler de plus près. Il était vrai qu'Anna avait changé, en l'espace de quelques mois. Certes, elle avait encore gagné du poids et paraissait en bonne santé, mais les cernes sous ses yeux et sa pâleur laissaient transparaître sa fatigue et sa peur. Ses cheveux, de plus, avaient repoussé et lui atteignaient maintenant les omoplates, et elle n'avait plus eu le temps ni le talent de les couper depuis. Elle attendait sa réponse, les yeux fixés sur lui.

Il haussa les épaules, puis la contourna et lui murmura avec un léger sourire :

« Il se fait tard. A l'heure qu'il est, tu auras réussi à endormir Lloyd. Nous devrions aller nous coucher sans faire de bru… »

C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils se rendirent compte que des sanglots bruyants se faisaient entendre juste au-dessus d'eux, et ils levèrent la tête. Les pleurs furent remplacés par des vagissements non contenus. Fronçant les sourcils, Anna baissa la tête pour regarder son mari qui n'avait pas terminé sa phrase.

« C'est malin, maintenant, juste au moment où tu rentrais.

-Je te signale que c'est toi qui m'as hurlé dessus sitôt que j'ai passé le seuil de cette maison.

-Toujours ma faute ! Et toi bien sûr tu t'es arrangé pour ne pas faire baisser la conversation d'un ton, espèce de… »

Bientôt, les cris couvrirent leur dispute naissante, ils furent obligés de conclure un accord commun et montèrent l'escalier jusqu'à la chambre qu'on avait attribuée au petit. De là, bien sûr, on n'avait aucun mal à détecter l'origine du bruit. Devant la porte dans le couloir, les deux parents se concertèrent du regard, puis Anna poussa Kratos dans le dos pour lui indiquer que c'était lui qui s'y collait pour calmer le bébé. Ne protestant pas, ce dernier entra dans la chambre et lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, les pleurs se firent plus retentissants encore. Finalement, lorsqu'il s'approcha du berceau dans l'obscurité de la chambre, Kratos vit son fils parfaitement réveillé qui tendait les mains vers lui en pleurant. Poussant un soupir, il se baissa et saisit l'enfant qui cessa de se débattre sitôt qu'il eût senti le contact des bras de son papa. Marmonnant des mots rassurants à un Lloyd qui se laissait bercer dans ses bras en serrant ses petits poings, il vit Anna qui lui faisait un clin d'œil sur le seuil de la porte, visiblement très contente de la tournure que prenait les choses. Elle espérait que comme ça Kratos prenne son devoir de père un peu plus comme une priorité à partir de maintenant.

Lorsque l'enfant se fut rendormi, très vite, il le déposa avec douceur dans sa couche et quitta la pièce en vitesse. Quand enfin il ferma la porte, il s'autorisa à chuchoter dans la pénombre :

« Larmes de crocodiles, va.

-Tout le monde doit pleurer dans sa vie, au moins une fois, lui dit Anna, tout sourire. Si Lloyd ne pleurait pas, tu crois que ça serait anormal ?

-Si Lloyd est effectivement de moi, alors dans ce cas je n'y verrais rien à redire.

-Tu insinues quoi là ? »

Riant doucement, elle s'accrocha à son bras et ils rejoignirent leur chambre qui était au bout du couloir, très petit par ailleurs. Ils entrèrent et refermèrent la porte, juste à temps pour entendre Anna demander pour la énième fois depuis des jours :

« Tu ne partiras plus sans me prévenir d'accord Kratos ? »

OOOOOOOOOO

Le lendemain, quand elle se réveilla dans la chambre conjugale, Anna s'étira longuement avant de baisser les bras et de s'asseoir sur son séant. Les yeux embrumés de sommeil, elle fixa le vide un moment, s'étira de nouveau puis tâta la place à côté d'elle en bâillant. C'était un geste instinctif, qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de répéter tous les matins, dans l'espoir peut-être que sa main trouve celle de son mari et la serre. Mais comme d'habitude, elle ne sentit rien. Seulement le doux tissu de la housse de fortune qui ornait le matelas, encore chaud. Elle sourit tristement. Malgré tout ce qu'elle lui faisait promettre, il se croyait obligé de continuer à risquer sa vie pour « l'aider ». Pourrait-il comprendre que sa simple présence et son amour lui suffisaient amplement, ainsi qu'à Lloyd ? Même si elle devait mourir un jour, son fils ne devait pas être seul, c'était pourquoi elle essayait de persuader Kratos que tout irait bien maintenant qu'ils formaient une vraie famille.

Kratos lui avait d'ailleurs parlé du cas d'Aidan, dont la femme était morte pour des raisons inconnues. Elle avait été choquée d'apprendre la vérité à son sujet, mais elle s'était fait une raison en voyant à quel point lui et Isis semblaient heureux, même sans la présence de cette femme qui leur était indispensable. Et pourtant, son propre mari croyait encore à un possible changement, et cela la rendait malheureuse, alors que ç'aurait dû être l'inverse.

Elle était de plus en plus faible chaque jour. A chaque fois que la douleur de sa main gauche se faisait sentir, elle considérait cela comme un rappel que sa fin était proche, et qu'elle ne pouvait y remédier. L'exsphère avait besoin d'elle, et elle ne pouvait plus se passer de cette pierre. L'enlever serait une très mauvaise idée, bien qu'elle ne connaisse pas les conséquences de cet acte.

Elle se leva, enfila des pantoufles et quitta sa chambre en s'arrangeant les cheveux. Sans bruit, pour ne pas réveiller Lloyd qui sommeillait paisiblement à l'heure qu'il était, elle descendit les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre et atteignit le rez-de-chaussée, encore en cours de travaux. Afin de se faire pardonner de son absence, Kratos rapportait chaque jour du matériel afin de mettre leur maison à neuf comme au premier jour. Bien que n'étant pas forte en architecture, Anna tentait de se charger de l'installation et des mesures, ainsi que des tâches ménagères qui ne manquaient pas. Mais elle se cassait la tête à essayer de réfléchir et elle abandonnait souvent, avant de reprendre à contrecœur. Sans compter qu'il fallait en plus qu'elle s'occupe de Lloyd, et qu'elle lui fabrique des jouets à partir de rien… Ce gamin s'était montré difficile avant l'heure, surtout lorsque son papa n'était pas là, ce qui arrivait souvent.

Elle s'installa à la table de ce qui serait leur cuisine, poussa sa chaise et s'y affala. Son petit-déjeuner était tout prêt. Évidemment, Kratos pensait à tout. Il devait être parti plus tard que d'habitude ce matin-là, ce qui devait signifier que ses paroles avaient finalement eu un certain impact sur lui. Elle se sentit plus légère à cette pensée, et avala sa pitance avec entrain. Puis elle débarrassa la table et remonta à l'étage pour voir où en était Lloyd. Le silence qui l'accueillit lui prouva que le bébé dormait encore, mais plus pour très longtemps. La lueur du jour apparaissait par la fenêtre et éblouirait inévitablement le petit garçon. Elle s'approcha en douceur du berceau, s'agenouilla et approcha sa main de la joue de son fils. Le léger contact de sa main sur son visage ainsi que les doux mots « réveille-toi, trésor » provoquèrent un papillonnement de paupières et un bâillement à s'en décrocher les mâchoires. Puis il fixa sa maman de ses grands yeux noisette, avant de gazouiller quand elle le prit dans ses bras.

Elle le berça, puis se décida à quitter la chambre, fermant la porte dans son dos et redescendant encore une fois les marches. Il fallait qu'elle le change et l'occupe pour le reste de la journée pendant qu'elle serait au travail, attendant comme tous les jours le retour de Kratos dans l'angoisse.

Soudain, un frisson particulier parcourut son échine entière et elle tourna la tête, un peu trop brusquement car Lloyd protesta par des grognements. Figée sur place, elle attendit, mais le silence d'après lui fit finalement croire à un coup de vent.

Les fenêtres étaient pourtant toutes fermées… Kratos avait installé des vitres qu'il avait trouvées on ne savait où. Encore trop fatiguée pour réfléchir, elle remit ces pensées à plus tard, d'autant que Lloyd réclamait à manger.

Après l'allaitement, elle s'empressa de l'installer dans son parc de jeu, et partit vaquer à ses occupations : le ménage, les travaux, et après, la cuisine. Ses faits et gestes journaliers étaient délicieusement monotones, et elle pouvait enfin se reposer après les longs mois agités qu'elle avait vécus avec son compagnon, et qu'elle n'oublierait jamais. Elle voulait aussi que Lloyd en profite, et ses piaillements dans le salon la faisaient sourire tandis qu'elle enfilait des bottes pour sortir, afin de profiter du soleil et d'étendre du linge.

L'air frais lui fit du bien. Son panier sous les bras, elle en sortit un vêtement qu'elle étendit sur le mince fil qui longeait l'un des murs de la maison. Toute à son ouvrage et à sa rêverie, elle ne vit pas la silhouette furtive qui glissait vers elle dans le but de la surprendre. En sentant un léger contact sur sa nuque, la jeune femme sursauta brutalement et lâcha le drap qu'elle se préparait à accrocher en se retournant vivement.

« Kratos, c'est toi ? »

Elle poussa un cri quand elle vit qu'il ne s'agissait pas de lui. Le cœur battant la chamade, elle se força à se calmer, à la fois soulagée et méfiante face à l'inconnu qui lui faisait face. Elle le reconnut vaguement : c'était l'homme qu'elle avait surpris avec Kratos le soir où ils étaient en train de parler sur le pont du bateau. Un demi-elfe tel qu'elle n'en avait jamais vu ailleurs que dans les Fermes Humaines et sur les routes des continents. Mais celui-là se démarquait par sa différence. Déjà, il était aussi grand de Kratos, peut-être avec quelques centimètres en moins, mais il n'en était pas moins impressionnant. Ensuite, par la couleur turquoise de ses cheveux, attachés soigneusement en queue de cheval qui donnait à l'individu une expression d'une profonde noblesse. Enfin, il était beau, comme les Héros de l'Antiquité qu'on décrivait dans les livres. Même sa beauté à cet instant-là ne pouvait laisser Anna insensible, même si son cœur était déjà pris.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » dit-elle, stupidement.

L'homme rit doucement, ce qui la fit reculer avec crainte.

« Je pensais que tu aurais la mémoire moins courte, en te voyant. Tu connais déjà mon visage, c'est suffisant. Je m'étonne encore maintenant que Kratos t'ait choisie alors que tu ne sembles pas avoir une once de déduction, en tout cas pas assez pour savoir poser les questions qu'il faut.

Le visage d'Anna prit une violente couleur pourpre, mais il poursuivit :

-Considère-moi comme un des « amis » de ton cher mari. Est-il au moins ici ? »

Elle hésita, puis hocha la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Oh, je vois. Hélas c'est urgent. Il faut que je le rencontre en tête à tête, et je ne te fais pas assez confiance pour lui confier un message. Je vais rester ici et profiter de votre si jolie maison… »

Choquée, Anna ne put plus rien dire. C'était comme si quelque chose s'était immiscé dans sa tête et la sommait de se taire, que la moindre de ses réparties ne serait d'aucune utilité à cet homme déplaisant. Encore une fois, elle ne connaissait pas son nom, à moins qu'elle ne l'ait déjà entendu, et n'avait jamais demandé à Kratos le plus petit détail sur ses compagnons de périple, sachant que c'était là un sujet douloureux. Les yeux hypnotiques de son interlocuteur la fixaient intensivement, et elle fut obligée de se plier à cette puissance qu'il montrait ostensiblement.

« Je… Venez, c'est tout. D'habitude, il ne revient que le soir très tard.

-C'est suffisant pour attendre. »

Tremblante, Anna laissa en plan ce qu'elle était en train de faire et marcha jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, où elle entra avec précipitation, ressentant une certaine animosité à l'égard du demi-elfe, ce qui l'empêchait de lui adresser des manières respectueuses. Il ne sembla pas s'en vexer outre mesure. Il n'en attendait pas moins d'une humaine ayant passé une petite partie de sa vie dans la Ferme de Kvar.

« Je ne te demande pas de me faire de civilités, puisque de toute façon, je ne suis pas le bienvenu ici. A moins que… »

Il fut interrompu par des gazouillements non loin d'ici. Son cœur se glaça tandis qu'Anna esquissait un doux sourire en entendant ces bruits. L'air de vouloir le provoquer, elle lui dit :

« Effectivement, je ne vois pas pourquoi je perdrais du temps avec un « ami » de Kratos comme vous dites. J'ai plus d'intérêt à tirer de mon fils que de vous, vous voyez… Je ne vous autorise même pas à l'approcher sauf si Kratos le veut bien. »

Le Séraphin ne répondit rien, et la regarda partir vers un petit salon. Puis ses pensées envahirent sa tête à toute allure. Ainsi donc, ce qu'il craignait le plus venait de se produire. Kratos avait conçu un enfant avec cette… enfin, l'humaine, Anna. Il comprenait parfaitement qu'il n'ait rien voulu lui dire, après leur dernière entrevue, mais il sentait un poids terriblement pesant plomber son cœur. Son compagnon avait sacrifié la dernière once de confiance qu'Yggdrassil continuait à lui accorder sans vraiment plus aucun espoir. Pourtant, ce dernier continuait à croire que son ancien mentor lui reviendrait un jour, tout aussi fidèle qu'au tout début de leur longévité.

Il y avait des choses urgentes dont il devait faire part à Kratos, cependant. Et c'était bien plus important que sa vie de famille. Or, il ne savait où celui-ci avait disparu, sûrement en train de risquer sa vie comme toujours. Il plissa le nez d'un air méprisant lorsqu'il entendit la mère dorloter son fils dans l'autre pièce, d'un ton très doux.

Du peu qu'il avait vu, Yuan savait déjà qu'il n'aimait pas Anna. Il s'agissait là d'un amour éphémère que Kratos ne pourrait pas retenir. De même pour l'enfant. Sa descendance était d'ores et déjà compromise.

Anna rappelait à bien des égards Martel, avec son joli minois et son regard doux. C'était cela qui faisait souffrir l'Ange, il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas de la regarder encore une fois, même si c'était pour la considérer de haut. Il fallait jouer d'indifférence.

Anna repassa ensuite devant lui en lui jetant un coup d'œil méfiant, en route pour terminer le travail qu'elle avait interrompu. Elle essayait de rester le moins possible avec lui car cet homme l'effrayait même si elle manifestait plus d'hostilité que de peur à son égard. Il regarda sa silhouette mince disparaître derrière le mur et soupira. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre.

OOOOOOOOOO

« Kratos… murmura Anna, à son mari, en l'étreignant profondément contre elle.

-Que se passe t-il, Anna ? » demanda ce dernier.

En revenant chez lui, et en voyant l'expression de la jeune femme, il avait tout de suite su que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Un de tes amis, répondit-elle, en crachant le dernier mot, est venu te rendre visite cet après-midi, afin de te parler en tête à tête. Il est toujours ici, mais s'il te plaît, va lui parler et fais vite, je n'ai pas envie qu'il reste ici plus longtemps. »

Kratos fronça les sourcils, massa le dos de sa femme puis la lâcha et partit en direction de la maison. Lorsqu'il dépassa le seuil de la porte, il reconnut l'aura familière de son visiteur et grogna :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, encore une fois. »

Son compagnon lui jeta un coup d'œil moqueur, manifestement étonné que pour une fois le mercenaire fasse montre de ses émotions.

« Tu sais bien que je ne viens jamais te voir sans raison valable.

-Et surtout, comment as-tu fait pour pénétrer le sanctuaire ?

-Cet endroit est magique. Il sait faire la différence entre les bonnes personnes et les mauvaises. Toi et moi sommes entre les deux, mais notre bonne part est suffisamment mise en avant pour que les portes de ce lieu s'ouvrent à nous. Alors ?

-De quoi tiens-tu à m'entretenir ? »

Jetant un coup d'œil un peu partout, Yuan préféra faire patienter son compagnon. Il décida d'entamer un sujet qui il était sûr ferait son effet sur Kratos :

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais un fils. »

Le visage de Kratos changea. Il n'avait plus l'air mécontent, simplement rêveur.

« Je suis heureux que tu l'aies remarqué.

-Ah oui ?

-Toutefois, fais-moi promettre que tu n'en parleras à personne. Lloyd restera un secret entre nous tant qu'il sera trop jeune pour comprendre.

-Tiens donc, il s'appelle Lloyd, dit le Séraphin, et il se tut, pensif. »

Kratos posa une main sur le mur le plus proche de lui.

« C'est pour lui que nous avons décidé de nous arrêter de voyager pendant un temps, le temps que l'on trouve la solution au problème d'Anna.

-Tu pourras toujours chercher, mais les Désians ont pensé à tout. Tu ne passeras pas la frontière du village. Je te souhaite bonne chance, en tout cas. »

Une lueur de souffrance passa dans les yeux de Kratos. Rien que l'idée d'échouer dans sa mission lui faisait horreur. Il fallait au moins qu'Anna vive jusqu'à un âge avancé, et que lui-même trouve une solution pour réactiver son horloge interne, et ainsi mener sa vie comme il l'entendait à partir de ce moment. Dans quelques jours, Anna aurait vingt-cinq ans. Il ne pouvait pas perdre une seule seconde rien qu'en songeant à cette perspective. Par la même occasion, Lloyd fêterait ses trois mois d'existence. L'oppression le gagnait lentement mais sûrement.

« Je trouverai, dit-il. J'en suis persuadé. Maintenant, cesse de tourner autour du pot. »

Sa voix avait repris son timbre dur, déterminé, comme un avertissement qu'il ne se laisserait pas une nouvelle fois marcher sur les pieds.

« C'est grave, Kratos, Yuan inspira un bon coup. L'Élu de Sylvarant a d'ores et déjà été conçu. »

Le visage de l'homme se teinta de fureur et de dépit. C'était inévitable, évidemment, mais il ne voulait pas cette fois-ci prendre part au massacre. Il fit un signe sec de dénégation, voulant témoigner son refus d'avoir quelque chose à faire dans l'affaire.

« Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, continua le demi-elfe, impassible. Mithos a fait son travail, et il reste à déterminer s'il s'agira d'un garçon ou d'une fille. Attaquons le problème à sa source, cette fois-ci : nous pouvons tuer la mère.

-Tu n'as pas le droit d'envisager une pareille chose ! » explosa Kratos.

Il était tout bonnement terrifié par la perspective de ce qu'envisageait Yuan.

« Je savais que cette partie du plan n'allait pas te plaire, sourit son compagnon. Mais il nous reste du temps pour freiner Mithos. Il a accéléré dans ses délais. Nous devons agir, une fois de plus. Nous avons exactement neuf mois pour accomplir notre mission.

-Ne fais pas ça. Je t'en empêcherai.

-Tu es du côté de Mithos ?

-Non, mais je n'accepte pas tes projets non plus.

-Tu es seul contre moi et le Cruxis, tu penses pouvoir arriver à contrecarrer à la fois les plans de l'un et l'autre ?

-J'agirai indirectement.

-De même pour moi. Tu ne verras pas le coup venir. Une tentative d'empoisonnement devrait suffire. »

Le visage du mercenaire se durcit, puis afficha la stupéfaction quand il entendit un bruissement derrière lui. Anna avait encore pointé son nez dans la conversation.

« Pars, Ann, marmonna t-il.

-Ton mari a raison, femme. Tu n'as pas à te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas, fit Yuan.

-Vous avez l'intention de tuer quelqu'un ? demanda t-elle, indifférente à l'ordre qui lui était donné.

-Va t-en, je ne veux pas que tu t'immisces dans nos affaires. Cela ne t'apporterait rien de bon. »

Anna fut peinée par la façon dont Kratos essayait de la congédier. Dans les moments où il s'enfermait dans son mutisme, il ne désirait rien d'autre que la solitude, même pas la présence de Lloyd qui pourtant arrangeait tous ses maux.

« Je n'ai plus d'intérêt à te faire part de quoi que ce soit maintenant qu'une présence handicapante entrave notre collaboration, Kratos, soupira Yuan, et son ton grinçant déplut à Anna par son dédain et l'orgueil qui en suintait. Adieu, peut-être, mon ami, et espérons que ton histoire tiendra encore plusieurs années. »

Il laissa échapper un rire étrange et étranglé, puis releva sa cape et partit en bousculant la jeune femme au passage, afin de chasser l'image de Martel de son esprit. Elle aussi avait eu la fâcheuse tendance d'espionner les conversations des autres, et même que ce détail leur avait été utile puis lui avait coûté la vie. Il arriverait la même chose à la femme de Kratos si elle ne se montrait pas plus prudente à l'avenir…Quelques temps après qu'il fût parti, Anna voulut s'assurer de savoir si son mari allait bien.

« Ne t'avise même pas de me toucher, » cracha t-il.

Elle recula, blessée par cette attaque. Kratos s'en rendit compte, et s'en voulut. Pour se faire pardonner, il s'approcha et prit son aimée dans ses bras. En même temps que ce geste l'apaisa, il put reprendre ses esprits. Il allait mieux, maintenant.

« Cet homme… dit-elle, contre sa poitrine. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il crée la discorde quand il vient ?

-C'est une caractéristique fâcheuse du Cruxis, malheureusement.

-J'ai cru comprendre qu'il te parlait de l'Élu. Pourquoi cette histoire ? C'est vous qui maintenez les ficelles de cet évènement.

-Exactement. L'Élu n'est qu'une marionnette que nous concevons pour servir nos propres intérêts. Et à chaque fois, Yuan se met en tête de faire s'écrouler les tentatives de Mithos, mais cela, je m'en suis rendu compte, ne fait que freiner Yggdrassill sans jamais l'arrêter. Inlassablement, il recommence son œuvre, et nous, nous sommes derrière à l'en empêcher alors que nous sommes censés le seconder dans sa tâche. A force, je me lasse, j'ai envie de changer les choses, mais sans succès. »

Anna entoura sa taille de ses bras et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour effleurer ses lèvres de sa bouche. Il avait envie qu'elle aille plus loin, qu'elle lui fasse oublier l'espace d'un instant tout le poids de ses soucis, mais elle recula en entendant les pleurs de Lloyd qui avait laissé tomber un de ses jouets par-dessus son parc. Tandis qu'elle allait à son fils en marmonnant, il fut pensif, puis soupira. Le seul moyen pour ne plus penser à ça était d'assumer ses responsabilités, de père de prime abord, et ensuite d'entretenir sa maison. Autrement dit : il n'était plus question de laisser Anna tout faire d'abord, il devait prendre lui aussi part à la tâche. Avec un sourire qu'il s'étonnait d'esquisser aussi facilement, il s'avança vers les deux membres de sa famille, et caressa le dos de sa femme d'une main tout en soulevant Lloyd d'un bras, ce qui fit rire ce dernier. Il était si petit déjà… et son poids entier tenait dans le creux de sa main. L'Élu qui allait naître aurait à peu près le même âge que son fils. Pouvait-il empêcher une mort inutile et impardonnable de plus ?

Les sourires des deux amours de sa vie effacèrent momentanément cette question de sa tête.

OOOOOOOOOO

Les mois passèrent lentement, ce qui donna largement le temps au couple d'achever la construction de la maison. Par la même occasion, Lloyd fêtait son premier anniversaire en grande pompe. C'était le moment d'énumérer toutes les nouveautés que lui avait réservé la vie, parmi lesquelles les plus fondamentales : ses premiers pas. Le petit était un enfant précoce, il avait appris à marcher comme les grands, avec l'aide de ses parents qui s'extasiaient de ses efforts. Il fallait que la journée reste exceptionnelle, et que l'enfant n'en conserve que des moments heureux. Le clou du spectacle serait une nuit dehors, à regarder les étoiles. De la fenêtre de leur chambre, Anna pouvait voir les constellations qu'elle trouvait magnifiques, mais les observer à l'extérieur était encore mieux. Elle espérait avoir encore de nombreuses occasions de passer des moments aussi magiques.

Lloyd tapait dans ses mains sur la petite table où il déjeunait en baragouinant aussi fort qu'il pouvait et riant par la suite. Pour une fois, exceptionnellement, Kratos était là. Il fixait son fils d'un air absent, tandis que d'une oreille il écoutait ce que disait Anna qui préparait le « repas d'anniversaire » dans la cuisine. Elle parlait de tout et de rien, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

«Je n'ai jamais été très douée pour préparer des gâteaux, mais le simple fait d'essayer ne coûte rien, tu ne penses pas ? Tu crois que Lloyd appréciera qu'on prépare un simple gâteau au chocolat ou un plutôt un baba ?

-Hum… dit-il, en remettant à Lloyd sa serviette qu'il avait laissée tomber.

-Baba… » fit ce dernier, en serrant ses petits poings tandis qu'il portait un pan de ladite serviette à sa bouche.

Kratos ne réagit pas tout de suite, puis laissa errer son regard sur le petit garçon, étonné de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. C'était la première fois que son fils parvenait à prononcer deux syllabes distinctes. Pour lui faire définitivement comprendre qu'il ne rêvait plus, Lloyd laissa de nouveau tomber la serviette et tendit les bras vers son père en balbutiant à nouveau :

« Baba…

-Tu veux quoi ? Le gâteau ou la serviette ? » demanda Kratos, perplexe.

Anna surgit dans la pièce, vêtue d'un tablier à la recherche d'un ustensile de cuisine.

« Il se passe quelque chose ? » demanda t-elle.

L'ancien mercenaire prit le bébé dans ses bras et laissa ce dernier tirer une mèche de ses cheveux en répétant encore et encore toujours la même chose. Finalement, un sourire éclairant son visage, il se tourna vers sa femme et lui annonça, partagé entre l'étonnement et la joie :

« Ann, sais-tu quoi ? Je crois bien que Lloyd vient de dire son premier mot.

-Baba… »

OOOOOOOOOO

«Il faut comprendre que les étoiles ne représentent pas n'importe quoi, fit remarquer Kratos, assis sur l'herbe alors que la brise nocturne jouait avec ses cheveux.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'elles sont censées représenter, au juste ? demanda Anna, qui tenait Lloyd au creux de ses genoux. Ce dernier s'adonnait son jeu favori, attraper les cheveux de sa mère. C'était une activité fort divertissante pour un enfant comme lui.

-Tout. Elles sont imprégnées de légendes. Les gens, au cours des siècles, se sont inspirés de ces mythes pour donner un nom à chaque constellation d'étoiles. Au fil des siècles, j'ai vu passer des passionnés d'astronomie, des gens qui voulaient percer les mystères de ces représentations imprimées sur la voûte céleste. Mais ce qu'il faut comprendre, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de mystère dans les étoiles, du moins pas que je sache. Ce sont juste des étoiles, des soleils à des milliers d'années-lumière, qui nourrissent sûrement d'autres mondes de leur éclat… Pour en revenir à ta question, elles symbolisent un sentiment, une émotion qui stimule ou au contraire tracasse les gens. Je pense même qu'il existe une constellation qui porte mon nom et qui symbolise la force et le pouvoir… C'est d'ailleurs la signification de mon prénom et elle était adulée par tous les guerriers et seigneurs existants sur cette Terre auparavant.

-Tu n'es donc pas si inconnu que ça… murmura la jeune femme.

-Mon prénom apparaît vaguement dans les textes, mais je ne figure comme rien de plus qu'un figurant sinon. On ne me qualifie seulement que comme «l'un des compagnons de Mithos le Héros ».

-C'est un peu vexant surtout quand tu songes à tout ce que tu as dû faire avec lui et sa sœur…

-Si tu savais comme il s'agit là du cadet de mes soucis… Comment va ton bras ? »

Anna délaissa les cheveux de son fils qu'elle était en train de caresser pour porter la main à son poignet gauche, étrangement déformé à cause des veines bleues de plus en plus grosses au fil du temps. L'exsphère réagissait de plus en plus souvent à chacun des efforts qu'elle faisait, provoquant une douleur tantôt forte, ou alors plus rarement ténue mais qui ne passait tout de même pas inaperçue. La différence était grande si on comparait avec l'aspect tout à fait normal de son bras droit. La pierre brillait comme un œil, quant à elle.

« Pour ne pas te mentir, je m'inquiète. Aujourd'hui encore, j'ai un peu saigné au niveau de l'avant-bras. Je sais que ça ne signifie rien de bon, mais ne tente pas quelque chose qui pourrait risquer ta vie d'accord ? Après tout, ce n'est pas cette chose qui freinera notre vie de famille. Sa présence est handicapante mais pas dramatique. »

Kratos saisit sa main et elle poussa un petit cri de douleur. Il lui jeta un regard lourd de sens et passa un doigt en dessinant le contour de l'exsphère. Son regard s'assombrit. Lloyd baragouina encore quelque chose en désignant les petites lumières du ciel, mais ses parents ne lui prêtèrent pas attention. La jeune femme balbutia :

« Kratos, desserre ta prise, tu me fais mal… »

Il la lâcha.

« Je n'aime pas quand tu minimises les choses, Ann. Je veux me rendre compte de ton état, et plus tu tentes de me faire croire que ce n'est pas si terrible que ça, moins je songe à ne pas prendre de risques. C'est pour toi que je fais tout ça. Et je ne veux pas que Lloyd perde sa mère trop tôt. »

Anna eut un petit sourire forcé.

« Tout va bien… Tant que je suis avec vous, je suis sûre que rien ne m'arrivera. L'exsphère, les Désians, les Anges du Cruxis… Tous n'ont qu'à bien se tenir. De plus, je n'ai plus envie de rester là sans rien faire. Je vais m'entraîner à l'épée.

-Dans ton état, je ne pense pas…

-Et voilà que tu en rajoutes encore ! Que monsieur le veuille ou non, moi aussi je me défendrai. Tu ne peux pas toujours être près de moi à sans cesse me protéger n'est-ce pas ? »

Kratos esquissa un sourire et effleura la joue de sa femme avec son pouce. Au moment où il voulut s'approcher afin d'embrasser ses lèvres, une lente respiration le fit sursauter. Il baissa la tête et vit Lloyd, qui s'était assoupi sur les genoux de sa mère en suçant son pouce. Il se leva, avec Anna qui porta délicatement leur fils dans ses bras.

« Je pense que la journée d'anniversaire est terminée… Que dis-tu d'aller nous coucher ?

-Je ne suis pas contre, ça me reposera, » rit la jeune femme.

OOOOOOOOOO

Près de deux mois passèrent, mais ils s'en rendirent à peine compte. Durant tout ce temps, Lloyd avait acquis la capacité de répéter d'autres mots, et désormais, son vocabulaire se résumait raisonnablement. Il aimait jouer la plupart du temps avec son père, et prenait plaisir à répondre « non ! » à tout ce qu'on lui disait. A présent qu'il savait marcher, il déambulait partout où ça lui était possible et cassait la plupart du temps des objets. Il était devenu d'une certaine façon le petit cauchemar de ses parents.

« Ce gosse est impossible ! disait Anna. Je ne sais pas duquel des deux il a hérité cette énergie mais je vais finir par la bâillonner ferme sur sa chaise ! »

Ce à quoi Kratos souriait, s'en allant chercher une bête épée de bois avec laquelle il menaçait Lloyd de le couper en deux. L'enfant comprenait vite le message, mais il avait fini par apprécier ce petit jeu, et par vouer une fascination sans borne à « l'objet de la punition », parce que quand Kratos la lui faisait voir, un châtiment se profilait forcément dans l'air. Le seul moment où il ne criait pas et se montrait sage, c'était quand il dormait : et cela soulageait bien ses géniteurs, d'autant qu'il ne paraissait jamais fatigué.

Un soir, alors que le ciel s'assombrissait petit à petit, Anna sortit dans la fraîche température du dehors. Lloyd jouait encore dans le petit salon avec l'ancien mercenaire, c'était pourquoi elle en avait profité pour s'esquiver et reprendre le linge qu'elle avait mis à sécher à l'extérieur. Jusque là, pas d'incident, mais lorsqu'elle revint chargée d'un panier empli des tissus secs, elle se stoppa brutalement. Puis elle ouvrit grand la bouche et laissa tomber sa charge en portant les mains à sa bouche. Finalement, elle retourna quasiment en courant à l'intérieur pour prévenir son mari.

« Kratos… Là, dehors… Viens vite voir ! Je n'ai jamais vu ça ! »

Étonnée de voir sa femme frôlant presque la crise d'hystérie en le pressant de vite la rejoindre dehors, Kratos prit Lloyd dans ses bras et l'accompagna dans leur jardin. Le spectacle qu'ils pouvaient voir était à couper le souffle : dans la voûte céleste, là où les constellations étaient censées briller de mille feux, des étoiles filantes parcouraient le ciel droit devant elles, toutes dans une même direction : le nord. Anna était terrifiée, Kratos était stupéfait et Lloyd tapait dans ses mains en ne cessant de s'écrier : « Nétoil ! ». La jeune femme se pressa contre son amant, et leva la tête vers lui en lui demandant d'un ton tremblant :

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »

Kratos ne savait s'il devait être soulagé ou mécontent. Cette manifestation extrêmement rare et spectaculaire ne pouvait volontairement dire qu'une chose au monde entier réuni dans la nuit à contempler le spectacle.

« Je crois… dit-il, et il resserra son emprise sur Lloyd qui observait, émerveillé, ses « nétoil ». Je crois qu'il s'agit d'une manifestation divine, du moins si on en croit les écrits des grands textes religieux. Pour ceux qui sont suffisamment cultivés pour reconnaître ceci, ils comprendront une chose : l'Élu de la Régénération est né. »

Anna n'en croyait pas ses yeux et ses oreilles. Son regard alternait entre Kratos et le ciel, puis le ciel et Kratos. Les étoiles filantes continuaient d'affluer, de briller puis de disparaître, mais tout cela ne lui importait plus : elle buvait les paroles de son compagnon.

« Alors… C'est fait c'est ça ? S'il est né, nous allons tous être sauvés ?

-Ce n'est pas sûr… murmura t-il, en baissant le regard d'un air morne.

-Mais… C'est comme ce qui est écrit dans les textes anciens, non ? L'Élu va nous sauver des Désians, puis libérera les sceaux en délivrant notre monde de la famine et de la misère !

-L'espoir fait vivre, il suffit d'y croire, » cita Kratos, en caressant l'épaule d'Anna.

Elle n'était toujours pas satisfaite des réponses. Son homme reprenait les airs énigmatiques qui l'avaient tant agacée par le passé, et qui l'énervaient toujours. Celui-ci avait une expression indéfinissable sur le visage. Était-il triste ou heureux ? Elle eut peur de retrouver d'un coup le Kratos d'avant, l'Ange du Cruxis.

Sentant son trouble, il se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un faible sourire. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans son comportement.

« Je ne veux pas saper ton moral, lui souffla t-il, en effleurant brièvement ses lèvres de son index. C'est juste que… je t'ai expliqué l'essentiel auparavant, mais il faut tout de même fêter l'arrivée du nouvel Élu comme il se doit. Viens, j'emmène Lloyd se coucher. »

Et laissant derrière eux le spectacle mémorable, tandis qu'Anna ramassait son linge resté dans l'herbe, ils retournèrent dans la maison.

OOOOOOOOOO

Tard dans la nuit, Kratos s'éloigna de son chez-lui pour réfléchir calmement à la situation. De plus, il sentait que suite à l'évènement, il ne tarderait pas à recevoir la visite d'un vieil ami.

Ses prédictions furent vite vérifiées, et un instant plus tard une lumière intense surgit parmi les arbres et disparut instantanément la seconde d'après. Yuan apparut, visiblement peu ravi à voir l'expression de son visage.

« Alors, le but que tu t'étais fixé a-t-il réussi ? » lança Kratos, ironique.

Son camarade le fusilla du regard.

« Tu as vu le résultat, non ? Nous allions y parvenir de peu. Mais hélas, le poison que nous avions administré sur la mère n'a pas agi assez tôt : l'enfant était né presque aussitôt après.

-Et alors ? Le rapport ? grinça l'ancien mercenaire.

-La mère est morte, mais le bébé a survécu. C'est… une petite fille. »

Un long silence s'instaura dans le petit bois, et Kratos se racla la gorge. Il était heureux quelque part de la tournure que prenaient les évènements, mais il restait encore des choses à affronter :

« Que comptes-tu faire ?

-Nous nous battrons, c'est la seule solution. Et que tu le veuilles ou non, tu te joindras à moi. Nous avons un besoin capital à satisfaire et tu fais partie de notre plan.

-Quel est ce plan ? »

L'humain était tout ouï.

« Origin. »

Kratos recula, ne s'attendant pas à cela. Son regard erra sur son ancien ami, qui le fixait imperturbablement en retour.

« Non. Je ne sais pas quel rôle aura Origin dans ton combat, mais tu sais les conséquences qu'entraînera son invocation.

-J'en suis conscient, mais cela formera un excellent moyen d'oppression contre Mithos, sourit son interlocuteur.

-Tu te rebelles définitivement contre lui ? fit mine de s'offusquer l'homme.

-C'est déjà fait depuis bien longtemps. Alors, te joindras-tu à moi ?

-Hors de question. Je ne veux plus avoir à faire dans tes plans.

-Oh, bien… »

Mais le rictus au coin de la bouche de Yuan ne signifiait rien de bon, et il en fit part clairement :

« Ton refus de capitulation me gêne énormément, Séraphin Kratos Aurion. Toutefois, même si tu ne veux pas, je peux très bien user et abuser de moyens utiles pour te forcer à me rejoindre coûte que coûte. »

Ayant grimacé à l'évocation de son ancien titre du Cruxis, l'expression de Kratos se fit dure. Il savait quel moyen aimait employer Yuan, il le connaissait trop. Et cela n'était pas pour lui plaire.

« Tu peux toujours essayer, aussi longtemps que je le pourrais, je vivrai paisiblement, et je reste ferme quant à cette idée. »

Son interlocuteur sourit, puis fit demi-tour sans un mot de plus. Finalement, il disparut dans l'obscurité. L'homme espérait que c'était la dernière fois qu'il le revoyait pour de bon.

OOOOOOOOOO

Un an plus tard, plus rien ne s'était déroulé de suspect, du moins en apparence. Les Désians maintenaient le siège depuis désormais deux ans, ce qui n'arrangeait pas le cas d'Anna. Son état se dégradait, elle était de plus en plus souvent malade et ne s'occupait plus guère que de la cuisine et de Lloyd. Et encore, distraire le petit, l'habiller chaque matin, lui donner à manger lui demandaient beaucoup d'efforts, et la douleur à son bras se répandait dans ses autres membres. Néanmoins, elle affirmait pouvoir encore tenir un an, mais Kratos sentait que, si cela continuait, il allait devoir forcer le barrage et prendre des risques énormes, qui les obligeraient peut-être à reprendre leur voyage là où ils l'avaient laissé.

Le bras d'Anna ressemblait de moins en moins à ce qu'il était avant : difforme, parcouru de veines grosses comme des petits tuyaux, il n'était même pas beau à voir. L'exsphère achevait de se nourrir et arriverait bientôt au terme de son stade actuel. Le couple espérait chaque jour un peu plus qu'il ne fût pas trop tard, si bien qu'ils priaient même à voix haute. Leur bouée de sauvetage n'était autre que Lloyd : le petit garçon constituait une source de lumière rassurante dans leur vie morne et oppressante. Leur amour pour lui augmentait chaque jour un peu plus.

Les jours s'écoulaient et se ressemblaient presque tous : pourtant, la petite famille tentait tant bien que mal de diversifier ses journées, afin d'éviter de sombrer dans l'ennui. Il était bien loin le temps où il fallait se presser et voyager sans savoir ce qui nous attendait au bout du chemin.

Néanmoins, Lloyd trouvait un moyen de sans cesse faire rire ses parents, ou encore de les fâcher. Il arrivait à un âge où il découvrait son entourage, et faisait preuve d'une maladresse désarmante. A deux ans, aussi, il faisait des bêtises, changeait d'avis comme de chemise, apprenait de nouveaux mots mais gardait son favori en bouche : « Nan ! ». Le sujet du jour concernait le repas du soir.

Anna et Kratos se disputaient, pendant que le petit garçon jouait dans un coin avec une épée en bois inoffensive (là encore, Anna avait accueilli la nouvelle que Kratos voulait initier son fils à l'art du combat avec scepticisme, affirmant qu'il était encore trop jeune et que c'était dangereux). Anna voulait préparer une salade de tomates, tandis que Kratos protestait contre cette idée en lui disant que c'était insensé. Impossible pourtant de la faire changer d'avis, et lorsque la jeune femme lui lança d'un ton cinglant d'essayer de faire une autre recette qui lui passait par la tête, il fut contraint de laisser tomber en allant voir comment Lloyd se débrouillait pour se calmer les nerfs.

En le voyant, le petit, étonné, avait effleuré son visage de ses petites mains en lui demandant :

« Papabagoudan ? »

Esquissant un sourire qu'il ne réservait qu'à sa progéniture, l'ancien mercenaire retira la main de l'enfant de sa bouche sur laquelle elle s'était posée et lui murmura en lui passant une main dans les cheveux :

« Ta mère est une véritable harpie, mais chut, si tu lui dis elle va te punir et je me sentirais un peu mal après.

-Tu ne vas pas dire de bêtises à Lloyd après, de là où je suis je vous entends ! cria ladite harpie, de la cuisine.

-Bon, allons voir où vont tes performances à l'épée, alors, soupira distinctement l'homme, à son fils qui le fixait d'un air perplexe.

-Papabagoudan. »

Ils se dirigèrent dans le jardin où le soleil se couchait déjà et Kratos se chargea de faire des démonstrations avec son épée de bois à Lloyd qui applaudissait bruyamment à chaque prouesse, les yeux emplis d'admiration. Puis lorsque les étoiles se furent installées dans le ciel, le père prit le petit sur ses épaules et de là où ils se trouvaient, l'homme montra toutes les constellations qu'il connaissait à son fils qui se contentait de regarder pensivement, sans chercher à comprendre de quoi parlait son papa. Il avait déjà oublié la fabuleuse nuit d'étoiles filantes qui avait annoncé un évènement important au monde où il était né. Finalement, Anna les appela pour le repas et ils durent rentrer presque à regret dans la maison afin de se remplir l'estomac.

« Non, tu peux toujours me forcer, je vais revenir aux bonnes vieilles habitudes et sauter un repas pour ce soir, répéta Kratos d'un air têtu pour la troisième fois de la soirée.

-Non, mais écoutez-le moi ! Tu ne peux pas te permettre ça ? Je croyais que tu disais vouloir renier ta condition d'Ange et te comporter comme n'importe quel être humain en ce bas monde ! Tous les êtres humains ont des goûts et des couleurs, donc ce soir, tu ne fais pas exception à la règle et TU MANGES ! »

Il secoua la tête en croisant les bras, et la jeune femme sembla sur le point de lui sauter dessus afin de l'assassiner avec son couteau de cuisine. Mais évidemment, cela n'aurait pas été un très bon exemple pour le petit et elle s'abstint, renonçant à tout combat avec son mari. Se rabattant sur Lloyd, elle lui souffla :

« Bon, allez. Puisque ton papa ne veut pas se mettre à table, essaie de ne pas suivre son exemple. Allez, viens, on va se régaler tous les deux ! »

Elle prit le garçon dans ses bras et alla le porter à la table où reposait une assiette déjà emplie de sa délicieuse cuisine. Elle mit la serviette autour du cou de son fils, lui donna une fourchette dans sa main et alla s'asseoir à table, sous l'œil de Kratos qui gardait les bras croisés en fixant son regard sur les deux membres de sa famille.

« Tu comptes nous regarder longtemps comme ça ? grinça la jeune femme, en louchant de façon inquiétante.

-Oh, si ça te dérange tant… »

Et Kratos se retourna sans pour autant bouger de sa place. Anna se préparait à lui dire que ce n'était pas non plus la meilleure position mais se tut. Après tout, il se comportait vraiment comme un enfant, ce qui le changeait tellement d'autrefois. D'ailleurs, depuis qu'il avait fondé une famille, il n'était plus vraiment le même. Plus rieur, plus enclin à passer du temps avec ses êtres chers tout en restant vigilant, trait de caractère qui ne faiblissait pas chez lui.

« Allez, Lloyd, n'attends pas si tu as faim. Tu piques ta fourchette et tu avales, d'accord ?

-Nan. »

La jeune mère manqua en faire tomber sa fourchette, surprise par la réponse que lui avait balancée son fils. Puis, s'efforçant de reprendre contenance, elle tenta de le raisonner :

« Et pourquoi donc, Lloyd ? Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu n'as jamais goûté aux tomates. Tu ne peux dire sur un coup de tête…

-Veux pas. »

Anna sentait déjà un mal de crâne poindre à son front, mais elle garda son sang-froid. Son courage était exemplaire d'ailleurs car la partie ne s'avérait pas aussi facile qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé :

« Et pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? Tu ne sais même pas quel goût ça a, alors tu manges au moins un morceau _immédiatement _ou je me fâche !

-Tu n'es pas obligée de le forcer, tenta Kratos, malicieusement, tandis que l'enfant consentait à manger un morceau de tomate qui passait à sa portée.

-Et avec la _fourchette_, Lloyd. C'est pas propre avec les doigts. »

Le petit garçon ne s'excusa même pas comme on lui avait appris à faire et avala d'un coup son petit bout d'aliment.

« Et alors, là ? C'est bon, hein ?

-J'aime pas. »

Cette fois-ci, Anna n'y tenait plus. Elle lâcha ses ustensiles et frappa sur la table, mécontente. Regardant tour à tour son mari et son fils, elle articula clairement, sur un ton qui ne laissait rien présager de bon :

« Je ne sais lequel d'entre vous aura commencé, mais j'ai déjà ma petite idée, mais il est _hors de_ _question _que je me laisse prendre à votre petit jeu. Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, vous mangez, un point c'est tout ! Que vous aimiez ce que je fais ou pas !

-Voyons, Ann, sois raisonnable. Lloyd a parfaitement le droit de ne pas aimer telle chose. De toute façon, que ce soit ça ou un autre de tes repas, il y aura toujours des aliments qui ne lui conviendront pas. Pas vrai ? »

Lloyd s'empressa d'approuver les dires de son père en repoussant son assiette aussi loin que ses petits bras le lui permettaient. L'homme affichait un sourire goguenard, puis prit l'enfant dans ses bras en disant à haute et intelligible voix :

« Bon, maintenant, si ta harpie de mère le permet, nous irons bien satisfaire notre faim avec autre chose dans la cuisine. Pour ce qui est des tomates, nous verrons bien après ce qu'on en fera. Allez, petit, je t'ordonne de m'accompagner. »

Et avant qu'ils ne quittent la salle à manger, ils entendirent distinctement Anna marmonner, le visage dans les mains devant son assiette à peine entamée :

« Je suis une mère seule à face à mes deux enfants et je ne sais lequel des deux est plus gamin que l'autre… »

* * *

Voilààà! La dernière phrase, je l'ai en quelque sorte piquée à Goscinny et Sempé, dans _Le Petit Nicolas_. Elle collait bien à la situation!

Donc, pour la scène des étoiles filantes, cette fois encore je me suis inspirée des _Chevaliers d'Émeraude, _que je ne lis plus depuis (dommage...). Mais cette scène m'a marquée, alors je l'ai reprise ici pour faire de la naissance de l'Élue une chose spectaculaire! Bah quoi? Du moment que je le dis, j'ai essayé de faire le moins de plagiat possible! (-ce qui signifie que tu en fais quand même... -Mais non!)

Sinon, il y a une question sérieuse que je voudrais poser, même si je sens que vous allez me sauter à la gorge sitôt que je l'aurai dite (sent déjà les regards pesants sur elle). Hem, hem... Qu'est-ce que vous pensez d'un couple Yuan/ Anna?

...

Non, me tuez pas, maintenant c'est dit, mais j'ai eu la bizarre impression qu'il y avait un petit quelque chose entre lui et elle au moment d'écrire la scène où ils sont seuls tous les deux, même si j'ai tenté d'atténuer l'impression parce qu'elle était vraiment gênante et qu'elle ne plairait pas du tout à quelqu'un que l'on connaît (ou alors c'est tout simplement moi qui ai l'esprit tordu...)

Yuan: jolie fille... jolie fille... Vieeeeens!

Kratos _Flamberge dans le dos, comme une batte, et un sourire hypocrite aux lèvres_: Yuaaaaaan?

Yuan: Oh, toi tu peux parler. Tu n'hésites pas à manipuler ton fils quand ça te chante!

Anna: quitte à choisir entre lui et Kvar, je préférerais lui. Euh, Kratos, ne prends pas au sérieux ce que j'ai dit...

Kratos _soupçonneux: _Hum...

'Fin, bref. Remettez-vous tranquillement du choc pour la semaine à venir et surtout, tenez-vous prêts car l'avant-dernier chapitre est pour le week-end prochain! Merci infiniment à tous!


	25. La fin

Voilà le chapitre 23! Normalement, c'était censé être le dernier, mais il était trop long pour que je puisse y caser la fin, qui viendra donc la semaine prochaine. Ce chapitre est, de tous ses congénères, le plus long que j'ai écrit, mais je le mets en entier à votre disposition parce que je ne vois pas pourquoi il faudrait le couper en deux parties, au risque de décourager les lecteurs qui n'aiment pas passer leur après-midi sur une histoire. Je signale aussi en passant qu'il y aura sûrement des scènes délicates (en même temps on s'y attend un peu) avec violence verbale. Bon, rien de bien méchant pour les initiés mais je préviens tout de même...

Merci aux revieweurs, à Marina, Tettelle, Himano, et tous les autres... Votre enthousiasme a réchauffé mon cœur et permis d'affronter la semaine suivante qui s'est terminée sur une note très plaisante: la fin de l'école (et à la suite un stage de rate de bibliothèque à partir de mardi prochain) et une virée au cinéma enchanteresse. Vous avez vu _Raiponce_? Ce dernier Disney est vraiment génial!

Sur ce, je vous laisse lire cet avant-dernier chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : La fin**

_« __Couldn't save you from the start  
Love you so it hurts my soul  
Can you forgive me for trying again  
your silence makes me hold my breath  
All time has passed you by_

_for so long I've tried to shield you from the world  
you couldn't face the freedom on your own  
Here I am  
left in silence »_

Chanson de **Within Temptation- **_**Forgiven.**_

Au bout de trois ans d'exil, la famille avait définitivement trouvé ses marques dans le sanctuaire des étoiles, savourant ce semblant de liberté retrouvée, gardant ses distances avec le monde réel. Ils avaient bien l'occasion de penser à autre chose qu'au temps qui manquait, et tous les problèmes qui par ailleurs ne les concernaient plus, ils osaient le croire. Lloyd allait sur ses trois ans, prenait petit à petit conscience du monde qui l'entourait, parvenait à tenir une épée sans pour autant savoir s'en servir encore. Rien ne semblait pouvoir troubler la paix que ses parents avaient édifiée avec tant d'ardeur durant ces dernières années, les plongeant tous les trois dans la solitude uniquement brisée par les nouvelles du dehors, qui leur permettait de continuer à se rattacher au reste du monde.

Seulement, cette paix pouvait-elle encore tenir ?

Un jour, Anna sentit brusquement une sensation, étrange et la transperçant au plus profond d'elle-même. C'était en regardant Lloyd et Kratos à l'entraînement qu'elle s'était aperçue de cette impression de manque, d'un besoin qui lui était vital et qui ne pouvait s'expliquer par les mots.

Elle voulait encore une fois que Kratos l'aime comme au premier jour. Pas de façon spirituelle, elle était déjà bien gâtée dans la matière, mais ses pensées se dirigeaient ensuite vers Lloyd qui en grandissant aurait besoin d'un contact avec autre que ses parents. Tout simplement, elle voulait un deuxième enfant.

Seulement, elle ignorait si Kratos le voudrait, lui aussi. Après tout, il était déjà bien satisfait avec le petit, mais se sentirait-il prêt à pouvoir accorder du temps à un autre sans avoir peur d'abandonner Lloyd ? Cette question la tenaillait, elle mourait d'envie de faire part de son tracas à son mari, mais l'appréhension l'en empêchait. Le traumatisme qu'elle avait subi avait fini par s'effacer mais laissait encore des traces, et donc elle se demandait si elle saurait se lancer corps et âme le moment venu.

Ce fut un soir où elle décida de se jeter à l'eau, sans réfléchir. L'estomac un peu contracté et le cœur battant la chamade, elle lui parla aussitôt que Lloyd fut couché, alors qu'ils se préparaient tous deux à aller se mettre au lit.

« Kratos…

-Qu'y a t-il ? »

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules en l'attirant contre elle, ce qui la fit frissonner. Était-ce du désir ou de la révulsion ?

« Promets-moi de m'écouter et de ne pas te moquer ou de me cracher à la figure quand je te parlerai, parce que ce que j'ai à dire est… très confidentiel. »

Elle sourit devant l'air un peu étonné de son homme tandis qu'ils rentraient dans leur chambre et qu'ils refermaient la porte derrière eux.

« C'était il y a quelques jours, je vous voyais, Lloyd et toi, en train de jouer alors que j'étais assise dans le jardin. J'ai eu une impression bizarre, comme si en vous regardant, je… je prenais conscience de quelque chose. »

Kratos haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien. Il avait une main posée sur sa cuisse alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux assis sur le lit conjugal. Presque instinctivement, elle serra cette main-là dans la sienne, comme si elle ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille.

« Finalement, au bout d'un moment, j'ai su de quoi il s'agissait. C'est là que je te demande de ne pas rire de moi à cet instant-là. Je… je me demandais : Kratos, est-ce que tu serais prêt à concevoir un deuxième enfant avec moi ? »

Il y eut un long silence. Le visage de Kratos ne manifestait pas la moindre émotion, comme s'il assimilait ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, mais sa main tremblait légèrement, et elle attendit, un peu anxieuse, sa réponse, espérant à la fois qu'il accepte ou qu'il refuse.

Enfin, après un temps qui lui parut interminable, il libéra sa main de son emprise et passa ses deux bras autour d'elle afin de l'enlacer, et elle se cala contre lui, heureuse toutefois qu'il ait l'air de bien le prendre.

« Anna… murmura t-il. Ce que tu me demandes est… étrange. Je ne m'étais jamais attendue à ce qu'une femme me pose cette question un jour, et venant de toi… La question que je te pose en retour est : es-tu sûre de ton choix ?

-Certaine, » répondit-elle sans hésiter.

L'ancien mercenaire prit le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains pour mieux la regarder dans les yeux. Puis, tout doucement, il l'embrassa chastement. Ensuite ses mains s'égarèrent sur ses épaules et ses bras et il déposa un baiser dans son cou. Enfin il reprit une attitude normale.

« Je veux être sûr que tu ne te déroberas pas quand tu voudras m'appartenir. Je t'en prie, ne te force pas.

-J'en ai vraiment envie, » dit-elle.

Sa voix trahissait la supplication, le désir aussi, autant de sentiments dont Kratos ne pouvait plus douter.

Il l'embrassa encore une fois, un peu plus longtemps et l'attira contre son torse.

« Dans ce cas, je crois bien qu'il ne suffit plus d'attendre. »

OOOOOOOOOO

L'anniversaire d'Anna était pour bientôt, et Kratos désirait faire de ce jour un moment inoubliable. Pour la première fois depuis trois ans, il avait enfin trouvé une faille dans le siège que tenaient encore les Désians, mais plus pour très longtemps. Ces derniers refluaient, en direction de leur base faute de n'avoir jamais pu retrouver leurs fugitifs. Rien que d'y penser suffisait à mettre Kratos de bonne humeur et il se mettait avec entrain à faire les préparatifs en attendant la date fatidique. Sa mission serait peut-être dangereuse, mais le plus beau cadeau qu'il pouvait faire à Anna depuis qu'il la connaissait, c'était celui de la vie. Elle voudrait sûrement encore passer du temps avec Lloyd. Et Lloyd aurait encore besoin de sa mère, aussi longtemps qu'elle vivrait.

Ce fut donc avec un certain entrain dans les jours qui vinrent qu'il s'absenta encore plus que d'habitude, au grand désespoir d'Anna qui avait espéré qu'il avait laissé tomber son ambition de percer une ouverture chez les Désians, mais elle était loin de se douter de ce qu'il était en train de tramer pour elle.

Ce fut un matin, le jour de l'anniversaire d'Anna, qu'il accueillit cette dernière dans la cuisine, alors que Lloyd était encore au lit, un petit sourire en coin sur ses lèvres.

Aussitôt, elle sut que quelque chose clochait.

« Un problème ? demanda t-elle.

-Il y a quelque chose qui occupe tes pensées ce matin ? »

Étonnée par sa réponse, elle haussa un sourcil, et songea que, si elle devait s'inquiéter, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Il la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement.

« Cela a quelque chose à voir avec mon anniversaire ? devina la jeune femme.

-J'aurais espéré que tu avais oublié, soupira son mari, tout en l'embrassant sur le front.

-C'est ça, » elle lui rendit son baiser, mais sur les lèvres.

Elle se retira de son étreinte.

« Je n'aime pas beaucoup ce sourire… Lloyd me fait le même lorsqu'il se prépare à faire une bêtise. Allez, c'est maintenant ou jamais si tu tiens à m'offrir un cadeau.

-Ce que j'ai à t'offrir est bien mieux qu'un cadeau. Nous partons. »

Elle haussa un sourcil, soudain légèrement affolée.

« Comment ça nous partons ? Tu… Tu n'as pas l'intention de…

-Ann, je sais très bien ce que je fais.

-Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça ! Les Désians nous repéreraient et…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis trop fort pour eux, et je ne pense pas qu'ils nous croiseront en cours de route.

-Mais ils sont plus nombreux que nous et embusqués partout !

-Ne sous-estime pas mon intelligence, Anna. »

Kratos avait légèrement déchanté. Anna n'adhérait toujours pas à ses projets.

« Je te promets que nous reviendrons ici, Ann, une fois que j'aurai réglé ton problème. Cela fait plus de dix ans que tu as cette exsphère, et je sais qu'elle te fait souffrir. Il est difficile de me cacher l'évidence. Lloyd aura sûrement encore besoin de sa maman en grandissant. Il est courageux et batailleur, mais à tout enfant il faut une famille convenable. De plus, tu te souviens de ta requête à propos de notre deuxième enfant ? Je l'ai acceptée simplement pour toi, parce tous les enfants au monde que tu me ferais ne suffiraient pas à affaiblir l'amour que j'ai pour toi. Je veux que tu vives.

-Kratos, je… »

Elle mit la main sur son cœur, émue par le discours passionné que Kratos lui avait tenu.

« Mais c'est dangereux… Tu ne penses pas que nous avons plus à perdre qu'à gagner ?

-Oui et non, Anna. Tu t'en sortiras plus forte que tu ne l'es déjà, et enfin nous pourrons vivre dans le but d'être normaux, car les Désians n'en veulent qu'à ton exsphère et moi je… je dois renoncer à ma condition actuelle. »

Elle savait qu'il parlait de son statut d'Ange du Cruxis.

« Pour toi je le ferai, et je mourrai avec toi après tant d'années à regarder vieillir le monde sans jamais pouvoir agir. Pour la dernière fois si tu ne l'as pas compris : nous t'aimons tous Anna, de ceux qu'on a rencontrés au cours de notre voyage jusqu'à Lloyd et moi. »

Elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, lorsqu'un bruit les alerta à l'entrée de la cuisine. Ils regardèrent dans la même direction, et virent Lloyd qui s'était affalé de tout son long sur le seuil de la porte. Celui se releva prestement et maladroitement, en se massant les genoux, une expression crispée sur le visage.

« J'ai tombé. »

Anna passa des larmes au rire et se précipita vers sa progéniture afin de la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrassant de toute part, du front à la bouche.

« Ann, tu l'étouffes, soupira Kratos.

-Il a faim, prépare-lui à manger. Dépêche-toi si tu veux que nous nous en allions à l'heure et discrètement.

Kratos leva un sourcil étonné, puis, un sourire coupable s'épanouissant sur ses lèvres, il fit ce qu'elle lui demandait de faire.

OOOOOOOOOO

« On va partir ? demanda Lloyd pour la énième fois tandis que son père le prenait sur ses épaules.

-Oui, Lloyd. Nous partons faire un voyage. Mais nous reviendrons et nous regarderons les étoiles autant de fois que nous voudrons. »

Le petit laissa échapper une exclamation de joie, exalté de découvrir de nouveaux horizons, lui qui n'était jamais allé au-delà des arbres qui entouraient son jardin. Il ignorait les dangers qui l'attendait au dehors, et n'avait que très vaguement entendu parler des « Délirants », détail qui par ailleurs était secondaire pour lui.

Anna les interrompit dans leur échange :

« Kratos ? Tu sais où est passé la réserve de tomates que j'avais prévu d'emmener pour notre déjeuner ?

-Je l'ai jetée, répondit simplement le mercenaire, alors qu'il s'amusait à jouer à l'avion avec son fils.

-Imbécile ! » s'exclama t-elle.

Il ne changerait donc jamais…

Ils ne s'en allèrent qu'avec peu d'affaires, Kratos étant persuadé qu'ils reviendraient le lendemain. Anna était inquiète de devoir quitter la maison qu'elle avait commencé à aimer après tant d'années d'exil en ces lieux, et le fait de suivre Kratos dans ses folles expéditions lui faisait un peu peur. Mais Lloyd se montrait particulièrement excité et se prenait pour un roi sur les épaules qui servaient de trône de son père.

Kratos était confiant. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas reculer. C'était le moment ou jamais car les soldats Désians battaient en retraite, trop heureux de pouvoir retourner chez eux à Asgard. Ils se doutaient bien que leurs disparus se promenaient encore dans le monde, mais tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, et le temps que Kvar leur mette le grappin dessus, l'exsphère du Projet Angelus ne serait plus qu'un tas de cendres, et Anna serait enfin libre, et pourrait se tourner vers un avenir meilleur que celui qu'elle avait envisagé il y avait plusieurs années.

C'était tout ce qui importait.

Ils partirent vers le nord, car d'après Kratos, leur voyage leur prendrait la mi-journée. Au bout de quelques heures, Lloyd avait cessé de s'agiter et dormait sur le dos de Noïshe, qui trottait tranquillement, visiblement lui aussi très heureux de pouvoir se dégourdir les pattes.

Ils ne subirent quasiment aucune mauvaise surprise durant leur voyage, durent se cacher pour manger tranquilles et arrivèrent en vue des forêts de la région d'Isélia en début d'après-midi. Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel et ils se mirent à couvert dans un bosquet. Anna se souvint alors du cadavre d'animal pourrissant qu'ils avaient retrouvé il y avait déjà trois ans. Et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

« C'est là que nous devons commencer à nous montrer prudents. Les bois ici sont touffus, mais constituent un allié essentiel pour nous, pour ne pas nous faire repérer. Malheureusement, cela va dans le même sens pour nos ennemis. Si nous apercevons quelqu'un, que ce soit un Désian ou même un villageois, nous déguerpissons. Nous n'avons personne sur qui compter à partir du moment où nous sommes traqués.

-Mais les villageois peuvent nous aider…

-Les habitants d'Isélia ne sont pas réputés pour leur grande solidarité. Ils ont fait un pacte de non-agression avec le chef de la Ferme Humaine près de chez eux il y a plusieurs décennies, comprenant qu'ils ne devaient pas s'approcher à moins d'un mètre du bâtiment où on expérimentait les cobayes, en échange de quoi les Désians ne les importuneraient pas. Je connais suffisamment Forcystus pour savoir qu'il tient ses engagements, à l'inverse de Kvar. Si ça se trouve, certains sont des collaborateurs infiltrés dans le groupe qui n'hésiteront pas une seconde à nous livrer à nos bourreaux. »

Anna se tut, reconnaissant que Kratos avait une fois de plus raison. Sa logique à lui était imbattable.

« Te sens-tu prête ? »

Il lui tendait la main. N'hésitant que quelques secondes, elle la saisit et se laissa inviter à entrer dans la danse infernale qui scellerait leur destin commun.

OOOOOOOOOO

« Papa, quand c'est qu'on arrive ? » demanda Lloyd, d'une voix chevrotante, alors qu'il bâillait pour la centième fois depuis un certain temps déjà.

Perché de nouveau sur les épaules de son père, il poussa un cri de protestation lorsque ce dernier le saisit à la taille et le força à descendre de son support. Kratos le mit sur le dos de Noïshe et l'incita à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Lloyd était légèrement intimidé par le regard de l'Ange lorsqu'il le fixait de façon insistante. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer le mélange des couleurs sombres dans ses yeux, et son esprit enfantin était fasciné par le charisme que dégageait Kratos. Ainsi, il arrivait à en tirer quelquefois une indicible fierté.

Pourtant, ce jour-là, le regard de son père était encore plus pénétrant que jamais. Il se contenta de le soutenir, se demandant à quoi s'attendre.

«Bientôt, Lloyd. C'est au bout de la route. Il suffit de la suivre. »

Le petit garçon encaissa cette information et commença à plisser les yeux sur leur chemin afin de déterminer le moment de leur arrivée, mais au bout de quelques minutes, il s'écria, en agitant les bras :

« Mais c'est quand qu'on arrive ! »

Ce qui lui valut de chuter du dos du protozoaire et d'atterrir dans les bras de son père.

« Fais attention, toi !

-Kratos, c'est plutôt à toi de faire attention. Ton fils aurait pu se blesser !

-C'est bon, Anna, il est tombé tout seul… »

Lloyd retrouva sa place sur les épaules de son père, et ils continuèrent leur chemin discrètement, sans rencontrer autre âme qui vive que des animaux sauvages qui s'enfuyaient à leur approche.

Le soir tombait, ils purent enfin s'arrêter. Ils étaient proches de leur but, cette fois, Kratos en était conscient. Son cœur se gonflait de joie. Après tant de temps à attendre, rien n'avait jamais été aussi facile. S'il n'avait pas intimé le plus de silence possible dans leur groupe, il aurait éclaté de rire.

Et lorsque Anna aurait retrouvé un état normal, il devrait enfin penser à lui.

Voilà des années maintenant que sa jeunesse lui pesait. Comme d'autres, il aurait voulu vieillir, vivre comme tout le monde avec son temps. Aujourd'hui, peut-être que l'occasion lui serait enfin donnée de vieillir… Il n'en savait trop rien. Il ne devait pas miser trop d'espoir en l'avenir. Il se tâta le visage de ses mains. Pas une trace de ride… ses cheveux ne contenaient aucun fil blanc, pas la moindre trace d'âge sur ses traits de jeune homme, alors qu'au fond de lui il était un vieillard.

Du temps où il n'avait pas encore pris part à la Guerre de Kharlan, il avait souhaité idiotement de rester éternellement jeune afin de continuer à vivre avec le monde. Son souhait s'était réalisé, mais les vœux, lorsqu'ils étaient exaucés, n'avaient plus de saveur. Il avait récolté ce qu'il avait semé, il devait payer le prix des péchés du Cruxis. S'il avait su que la vieillesse était une délivrance pour l'être humain fatigué de la vie…

Une main se posa sur son épaule, et il se retourna. Des yeux noisette le fixaient, il découvrit qu'ils appartenaient à Anna. Derrière elle, Noïshe et Lloyd s'étaient endormis, le protozoaire recouvrant l'enfant de sa queue dans un geste protecteur.

« Ça va ? » s'enquit-elle.

Il acquiesça, et la prit dans ses bras.

« J'étais plongé dans mes pensées. Je songeais à ce que nous ferons… après que nous en aurons fini avec ton histoire. »

Elle le regarda d'un air amusé.

« Nous changerons d'identité, nous irons vivre une vie paisible dans un village sans histoires, notre fils grandira, rencontrera une jolie fille, fera des petits avec elle et nous deviendrons d'heureux grands-parents. »

Kratos fronça les sourcils.

« C'est comme ça que j'imagine notre possible avenir, moi, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer en heureux grand-père.

-Considère-toi alors comme un heureux arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière et des poussières grand-père, ou, pour faire plus simple, comme un ancêtre, alors. »

La bouche de Kratos forma un O outré, et elle pouffa. Puis, sans prévenir, elle vint trouver refuge dans ses bras.

« Cela me rappelle la fois où, quand j'étais encore enceinte de Lloyd, nous avions passé la nuit dans une grotte au sentier d'Ossa. Tu te souviens ? Nous avions passé la nuit à observer les étoiles.

Il sourit à ce souvenir, et caressa les cheveux de sa femme.

-A la maison, nous avons autant d'occasions que jamais pour regarder la voûte céleste. La colline aux étoiles nous attend patiemment, et elle nous verra de retour demain.

-J'ai confiance en toi, Kratos. Et ce à tout jamais depuis le moment où nous nous sommes rencontrés. J'ai vraiment de la chance de t'avoir.

-Tu me fais trop d'honneur, Anna. »

Il l'embrassa sur le front, puis leva les yeux vers le ciel, en partie caché par les feuillages des arbres. Il dit enfin :

« Une minute avant minuit. Si tu veux bien, Anna…

-Quoi ?

-Bon anniversaire.

-Pourquoi ?

-Minuit. Demain est si vite arrivé. »

OOOOOOOOOO

La petite famille se réveilla tôt ce matin-là, pressés qu'ils étaient d'arriver à leur but. Maintenant qu'ils étaient proches de leur cible tant recherchée depuis des années, ils n'avaient plus le droit à l'erreur. Lloyd, encore très fatigué, se rendormit vite sur sa place habituelle, c'est-à-dire les épaules de Kratos. Noïshe marchait silencieusement, réussissant par on ne sait quel moyen à ne pas faire craquer les branches sous ses pattes, et Anna restait près de son mari, craintive et excitée par son proche avenir. Elle s'imaginait déjà libre de nouveau, et l'appréhension à l'idée de voir ce nain lui retirer son exsphère à l'aide de son serti-clé lui tordait les entrailles. _Est-ce que ça fera mal ? Est-ce que d'autres ont subi la même chose que moi auparavant ? _Tant de questions… A son avis, elle serait sûrement la première à se voir libérée de l'emprise de son exsphère. L'idée de revoir un avenir devant elle lui procurait une sensation merveilleuse de flottement. C'était le plus merveilleux cadeau d'anniversaire qu'elle ait eu.

Ils débouchèrent à la lisière de la forêt du Nord-Ouest, l'avant-dernier obstacle avant le lieu d'habitation du nain. Le dernier serait la Ferme Humaine de Forcytcus, et c'était le plus délicat. La Ferme en question longeait une falaise d'une dizaine de mètres, une hauteur faramineuse qui provoquait la mort de quiconque tentait de l'escalader ou de la dégringoler. Et personne ne s'était jamais essayé à cette épreuve inévitablement meurtrière, fort heureusement.

Kratos retint son souffle, plutôt heureux que son fils soit endormi alors. Si le petit était réveillé, il aurait fait un tapage innocent, mais suffisant pour alerter les Désians en poste. Et alors il n'osait imaginer ce qu'il se passerait. La respiration régulière de Lloyd dans son cou le rassura, et il put continuer à avancer avec courage, les sens néanmoins en alerte.

Retenant leur souffle, ils parvinrent à dépasser la Ferme Humaine sans se faire repérer, Kratos dirigeant les opérations et indiquant à ses compagnons ce qu'il était convenable de faire. Il était redevenu le mercenaire en alerte et efficace qu'elle avait connu lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois. Anna ressentit soudain un étrange sentiment, qui mêlait tristesse et soulagement. Elle se savait entre de bonnes mains. Sans Kratos, elle serait d'ores et déjà morte.

« Par ici, » indiqua t-il, soudain, en pointant une petite rangée d'arbres plus loin.

Il s'avança et passa au travers, suivi de Noïshe puis d'Anna qui ne souhaitait pas le faire attendre.

Ils traversèrent un petit bosquet, se battant avec les branches qui entravaient leur périple, prenant soin de ne pas en faire craquer sous leurs talons, ce qui était un véritable exercice de contorsionniste. Puis ils débouchèrent dans un lieu apparemment abandonné, un pan de falaise collé contre un mur de pierre et surplombant des cimes d'arbres recouvrant la terre ferme, sûrement la forêt qu'ils venaient de traverser, car ils avaient dû monter de larges pentes en progressant.

Anna s'avança, une expression béate sur son visage. Un vertige la saisit, mais elle s'approcha du bord sans peur, explorant du regard les masses touffues des feuilles des arbres. On aurait dit que si on tombait de la falaise, la chute serait amortie par un immense coussin moelleux, sans blessures. C'était l'impression qu'elle avait, en tout cas.

Kratos posa Lloyd à terre, ce dernier à peine réveillé qui alla se promener du côté du mur en tâtant la roche avec curiosité. Noïshe s'affalait dans un coin, ses petits yeux noirs canins fixant les trois humains comme s'il voyait à travers eux. Et le mercenaire posa leurs affaires avant de rejoindre sa femme, enlaçant ses épaules. Elle se pressa contre lui, rassurée par sa proximité.

« Nous allons y arriver, dit-elle, avec conviction.

-C'est toi qui le dis, et à partir du moment où ce sont tes mots, je te fais confiance.

-Nous n'avons jamais été aussi proches de notre but ! Regarde. Nous avons parcouru le monde pour venir ici. Pourquoi échouerions-nous maintenant ?

-Papa, mama ! s'écria Lloyd, en allant buter contre les jambes de Kratos. J'ai vu quelque chose bouger, dans les arbres !

-Ce devait être un écureuil, sourit son père, en lui passant la main dans les cheveux comme il avait fait tant de fois.

-Un nez curieux ? Oh j'aimerais trop en voir un !

-Écureuil, Lloyd, écureuil, s'esclaffa Anna. Viens dans mes bras… »

Il vint se blottir contre elle et elle le souleva, se tournant ensuite vers l'horizon des arbres.

« Je ne vois plus que des choses magnifiques depuis tant d'années…

-Illusion d'optique ?

-Non, tout est réel. C'est pourquoi je me dis que maintenant que nous sommes presque arrivés, nous sommes quasiment invincibles. Les Désians sont loin, maintenant…

-Garde ta prudence, Ann, sinon tu risques de…

-Madame ne viendrait-elle pas de parler trop vite ? » dit une voix, brisant soudainement la paix du lieu.

Surpris, les deux époux se retournèrent, Anna tenant Lloyd dans ses bras qui suçait son pouce. Noïshe s'était levé d'un bond, à l'affût, les yeux exorbités. Et Kratos était tendu, cherchant l'origine de la voix.

« Quoi que vous disiez, vous autres êtres inférieurs, nous ne sommes jamais très loin de chacun de vous… »

Quelque chose luit dans l'obscurité offerte des arbres, et un casque apparut. Puis ce fut une cuirasse visiblement bien astiquée. Un Désian, visiblement gradé vue la qualité de son équipement, apparut, bâton à la main. Bien que son visage fût masqué, Anna crut un instant reconnaître sa voix.

Kratos avait eu la même impression, sa mémoire ne le trompait jamais. Son visage se plissa dans une expression mauvaise, et il effleura la poignée de son épée dont le fourreau était attaché à son torse.

Ils ne pouvaient pas reculer, ils étaient trop près du bord de la falaise. Mais bientôt d'autres soldats s'avancèrent hors de la pénombre et tirèrent leurs épées ou leurs lances avec un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

_Comment ont-ils fait pour nous retrouver ? _songea Kratos. _Je n'ai pourtant détecté aucune présence ennemie dans les environs…_

Il sentit qu'Anna lui serrait le bras, et que Lloyd était surpris, mais il ne se retourna pas vers eux. Ses yeux fixaient le Désian qui semblait être le chef de la petite bande qui les tenait au piège.

« Je suis vraiment ravi de vous revoir en chair et en os, cobaye A012 et Kratos Aurion. Cela fait des années que j'attendais ce moment, et à l'idée de recroiser votre regard, de sentir la peur dans vos yeux, je frémissais d'excitation. Surtout vous, Kratos. Je crois que c'est vous qui m'avez permis d'aller au-delà de mes espérances. Au lieu de retomber dans l'oubli, je suis ressorti plus fort de mon calvaire. Je crois que vous vous rappelez de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Regardez donc… »

Le Désian remonta la manche de son bras droit et le fit apparaître à la lumière du jour. Anna poussa un cri étranglé, ne pouvant porter les mains à sa bouche à cause du fait qu'elle tenait Lloyd contre elle. Elle recula, mais Kratos, tout aussi horrifié qu'elle, l'en empêcha à temps. Encore un peu, elle tombait dans le vide.

A la place de ce qui aurait dû être un bras normal, un bras de métal avait élu domicile sur l'ancien moignon que le soldat exhibait fièrement, un sourire sardonique tordant son visage, visiblement très heureux de produire un tel effet sur ses foules. Même ses subordonnés autour de lui frissonnèrent, mais n'en laissèrent rien paraître.

« Tu es l'incapable à qui j'ai demandé de rapporter un message à Kvar, il y a des années…

-Major Mütel en personne, je me serais fait un plaisir de vous faire subir les souffrances que j'ai connues, mais je n'en ai pas encore eu l'autorisation. Fort heureusement, ça ne devrait plus tarder… Encerclez-les bien, vous autres, nous allons faire entrer le clou du spectacle. Monseigneur, il serait temps, je crois, d'entrer en scène. »

Ce fut comme si un froid glacial s'était insinué dans chaque pore de leurs peaux. Anna la première parut comme pétrifiée, et incapable de tenir Lloyd plus longtemps, elle le mit à terre, lui ordonnant d'un ton sec de rester près d'elle. Il se cacha derrière ses jambes, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas, et que l'atmosphère avait soudainement été plombée.

D'autres soldats entrèrent en scène, et en tout dernier, cause du soudain silence qui s'était abattu sur la scène, Kvar apparut, se démarquant parmi tous par son incroyable aura de puissance destructrice.

Un horrible frisson parcourut le corps d'Anna, qui eut l'impression d'avoir été immergée dans de l'eau glacée. Elle se massa les bras, mais cela n'étant pas suffisant, elle se pressa contre Kratos dans l'espoir de sentir sa chaleur. Mais lui aussi était froid, et ses yeux n'affichaient aucune expression. La haine renaissait dans son cœur, mais il n'en laissait rien paraître.

« C'est toi, Kvar… Cela faisait longtemps, non ? dit-il.

Le Cardinal, entouré de ses gardes du corps, s'était arrêté à quelques mètres d'eux, un sourire large défigurant son visage. Il était pire que dans son souvenir, songea Anna, terrifiée de le revoir en chair et en os. Durant un moment qui lui avait paru infini, elle avait espéré que leurs chemins ne se recroiseraient plus. Visiblement, elle s'était lourdement trompée. Kvar était encore plus mince qu'avant, plus laid et livide comme s'il avait oublié de dormir pendant des semaines.

« Si tu pouvais savoir comme j'avais espéré nos retrouvailles, mon cher Kratos… Il est bien inutile de t'appeler Seigneur désormais ? Tu es déchu de ton titre.

-Je serais toi, je ne serais pas si sûr. Yggdrassill a besoin de moi…

-Oh, mais ton absence ne lui pose pas de problèmes. Il saura en temps voulu décider de ton sort, et j'espère que tu recevras une punition à la hauteur de tes actes. Au moins, je constate que tu as pris soin de mon Anna. »

L'intéressée ferma les yeux, marmonnant des supplications dans l'espoir que quelqu'un vienne les sortir de là. Elle sentit le regard de son tourmenteur la brûler comme jamais et elle voulut se recroqueviller à terre, ne jamais croiser son regard fou et monstrueux.

« Ce n'est pas _ton_ Anna, Kvar… protesta Kratos, sa main empoignant la poignée de son épée dans le but de faire chuinter la lame lorsqu'il la retirerait du fourreau, le corps agité de convulsions comme s'il voulait sauter sur le Cardinal Désian et le hacher menu.

-Bien sûr que si, et tu me l'as volée. Elle était mienne, j'en faisais ce que je voulais. Si tu n'étais pas intervenu au dernier moment, je… »

Il se tut, une lueur mauvaise passant dans ses yeux, et se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Puis il cessa de fixer Anna pour se rendre compte de l'existence de Lloyd, qui s'accrochait à la jupe de sa mère, à demi caché derrière ses jambes. Le petit garçon poussa un gémissement de terreur lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, et il s'écrasa davantage, terrorisé.

« Oh… Et ça, c'est… votre descendance ? »

Il fit mine de vouloir s'approcher, mais le mercenaire tira son épée pour de bon, et posta sa lame entre les deux membres de sa famille et le reste de la petite armée Désiane, en guise de protection.

« Il ressemble beaucoup à son père, n'est-ce pas ? remarqua Kvar, en s'adressant au major Mütel qui faisait étinceler son bras. Mais il a les yeux de sa mère… »

Les yeux noisette de l'enfant étaient écarquillés, ce qui faisait qu'il était difficile de nier la ressemblance. Ces yeux écorchaient Kvar, étaient présents dans tous ses rêves, l'agressaient de part en part… Il la voulait, et il devait faire disparaître ce gosse… Quoi de mieux pour accéder à son souffre-douleur et faire mourir de douleur le Seigneur Kratos ?

« A-t-elle crié, lorsque tu l'as eue pour toi tout seul, Kratos ? T'a-t-elle demandé de ne pas t'arrêter ? Moi, je n'ai rien eu de tout ça… J'ai grandement profité de ces moments pour moi seul. J'entends encore ses gémissements pitoyables lorsque je suis entré en elle. Ta chère protégée était délicieuse dans mes instants de jouissance, car l'entendre hurler suffisait à mon bonheur…

-Surveille tes paroles, Kvar, » cracha l'Ange, d'une voix rauque, une grimace de haine tordant son visage.

Sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher, des larmes s'écoulèrent sur le visage d'Anna. Lloyd, inquiet pour sa maman, dut s'écarter de ses jambes lorsqu'elle s'affala et se laissa aller contre elle en lui demandant anxieusement :

« Mama, vas bien ?

-J'aime la voix de ton fils, Kratos, elle me fait penser à la tienne en plus douce… Il aura sûrement ta voix lorsqu'il mûrira, mais je sais que cela n'arrivera pas. Je me ferai personnellement un plaisir de l'écorcher et lui ferai vivre nombre d'horreurs jusqu'à ce qu'il en meure…

-Tais-toi, espèce d'immondice, s'écria Kratos, tandis qu'il dirigeait son épée vers lui, comme pour l'égorger d'une minute à l'autre. Je te ferai payer ce que tu as fait subir à Anna pendant tant d'années !

-Les êtres inférieurs n'ont que ce qu'ils méritent, » ricana le Cardinal.

L'arme fendit l'air et Kvar dut se mettre de côté juste à temps pour éviter l'assaut, et un soldat Désian qui avait tenté de s'interposer se prit le coup à sa place. Grièvement blessé, il ne s'attira aucune compassion de la part de ses compagnons. Le groupe avait commencé à s'agiter, et le temps que le Chef Désian reprenne connaissance de la situation, il entendait Mütel qui hurlait :

« Mais que faites-vous, bande d'abrutis congénitaux ? Poursuivez-les, ils prennent la fuite ! »

Il s'enquit de l'état de son supérieur :

« Vous allez bien, monseigneur ?

-Aussi bien que l'on puisse être, major, répondit sèchement Kvar. Qu'attendez-vous ? Rejoignez vos soldats ! Nous ne devons pas laisser une occasion à nos fuyards de nous filer une fois de plus entre les doigts !

-A vos ordres ! »

Son subordonné rejoignit les hommes sous ses ordres, son bâton de magicien dans les mains, légèrement essoufflé.

Resté seul un moment, Kvar cracha par terre.

OOOOOOOOOO

« Kratos… Nous ne pouvons pas continuer…

-Ne te laisse pas abattre, Anna ! Nous sommes trop près du but pour abandonner maintenant !

-Mais il nous a retrouvés ! Que va-t-on faire maintenant que…

-Nous reviendrons chez nous ! Les Désians ne savent pas où nous nous terrons en dehors de nos voyages. Ne te laisse pas blesser par les paroles de Kvar, tout ce qu'il dit est poison, mais ce ne sont que des mots… »

Lloyd dans les bras de l'Ange tandis qu'ils couraient, Kratos et Anna longeaient la falaise dans le but de se trouver une cachette. Le petit, interloqué, protestait et criait, mais cela ne les empêchait pas de prendre la fuite.

L'Ange entendit un sanglot dans son dos.

Anna s'était arrêtée et pleurait, assaillie par des images terribles qu'elle avait cru pouvoir oublier. Kratos jura et maudit Kvar pour son sadisme et son impudence, puis se précipita vers sa femme pour la forcer à continuer.

« Nous ne sommes plus très loin, Anna, dépêche-toi, Lloyd et moi avons besoin de toi… »

Elle poussa un léger cri lorsqu'il la toucha, le regarda d'un air hébété pendant un moment comme si elle le reconnaissait à peine puis murmura : « Lloyd… »

« Lloyd… Il ne faut pas le laisser à la merci de Kvar…

-Raison de plus pour fuir ! Anna, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, ils arrivent et si nous restons là ils finiront réellement par tous nous avoir ! S'il te plaît, viens ! »

Elle obéit et se remit à courir à toute vitesse, comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses. Ils eurent l'impression de fuir des heures… lorsque leur course s'arrêta brutalement, freinée par un mur de roche. Cela n'étant qu'un obstacle pour Kratos, il savait qu'il pourrait sans problème le surmonter, mais même en volant, il n'était pas assez costaud pour transporter plusieurs personnes en une seule fois… Et il aurait trop peur de laisser Anna et Lloyd en hauteur tandis que Noïshe attendrait en bas, à la merci des Désians.

Noïshe…

« Noïshe, prends Lloyd avec toi, je me charge d'Anna. »

Le protozoaire aboya, et après avoir mis Lloyd sur son dos en lui conseillant de serrer bien fort la crinière de l'animal, il indiqua à Noïshe le chemin à suivre afin de mettre son fils en sécurité. Son compagnon partit aussitôt. L'instant d'après, il avait fait apparaître ses ailes et emmenait Anna tout en haut du mur, où la terre ferme les attendait.

Anna avait froid, terriblement froid. Elle avait perdu tout sens de l'orientation, elle ne savait plus où elle en était. L'instant d'après, elle était heureuse de tout le chemin qu'ils venaient de parcourir, et maintenant, c'était la panique. La présence de Kvar avait fait remonter les souvenirs indésirables qui semblaient pourtant avoir disparu durant les années de bonheur qu'elle avait connus avec son fils et son mari. Pourquoi ce retournement de situation ?

« Nous devrions rejoindre Noïshe et Lloyd d'ici quelques instants. »

Kratos la prit par la main et l'invita à courir jusqu'à l'épuisement pourvu qu'ils trouvent un lieu où ils seraient en sécurité. Ils surplombaient désormais la Ferme Humaine de Forcystus, qui grouillait d'animation, et d'où on risquait de les apercevoir. Leurs deux compagnons devaient les attendre en bas, dans un endroit où ils étaient forcés de se cacher. Pourtant, ils ne les trouvèrent pas tout de suite.

Ce fut une plainte de douleur qui leur montra la voie. La peur au ventre, ils hâtèrent le pas et le spectacle qu'ils virent leur coupèrent le souffle : les Désians avaient réussi à coincer Noïshe et Lloyd et étaient en train de fouetter le protozoaire tandis que l'enfant pleurait, entravé par des soldats qui le traitaient de tous les noms.

« Sale bâtard ! » cria l'un d'eux, qui venait d'être mordu par le petit garçon apeuré.

Ce dernier appelait son père et sa mère, désespéré et impuissant tandis que Noïshe tentait vainement de se défendre contre ses agresseurs.

Anna regarda de tous côtés, et poussa un hurlement de terreur lorsqu'elle vit que Kratos avait sauté de la falaise d'où ils observaient la scène. Elle l'appela, mais fou de rage, il ne l'entendit pas.

« Tu ne touches pas à mon fils, salaud ! éructa t-il, tandis qu'il lacérait la poitrine du Désian qui essayait de retenir Lloyd.

-Papa ! » gémit le petit garçon, soulagé.

Son père lui ordonna d'aller se cacher, et il tua le reste de la troupe qui s'en prenait à Noïshe. Puis s'assurant qu'ils étaient bien tous morts et que son animal allait bien, il le poussa à s'en aller lui aussi. Enfin, il leva les yeux vers Anna qui l'observait, terrifiée et indécise.

« Tu peux descendre, il n'y a aucun risque à se tuer en chutant de ce mur. »

Elle lui obéit, et l'instant d'après elle serrait son fils dans ses bras et Noïshe qui lui léchait tristement le visage.

« Partons, maintenant, les pressa le mercenaire.

-C'est trop tard, maintenant ! »

Ils se retournèrent et eurent le déplaisir de revoir le major Mütel et le reste de son régiment, qui comportait encore un trop grand nombre de membres. Ils ne s'en sortiraient jamais à ce train-là, désespéra Kratos.

« Qui te dit que nous n'allons pas tarder à nous échapper d'une minute à l'autre ?

-Ne mens pas, vous êtes faits comme des rats, ricana le demi-elfe, en faisant craquer les jointures de son bras de métal. J'ai toujours rêvé ce moment depuis l'instant où j'ai reçu cette petite merveille…

-Tu n'es qu'une lavette au service d'un pion du Cruxis, tu ne vaux rien, cracha Kratos, dans l'espoir de le déstabiliser.

-Mais je vaux plus que tu ne veux bien le croire, traître… Le major Mütel serra son poing artificiel. Grâce à ça, c'en est fini de toi. Je n'en peux plus, je vais te tuer ! »

Comme s'ils avaient reçu un ordre silencieux, tous les Désians se mirent en action à l'unisson. La plupart préparèrent des sorts tandis que d'autres attaquaient au corps à corps, le plus souvent de manière déloyale. Anna fut contrainte de se tapir contre le mur de la falaise, tenant Lloyd dans ses bras pendant que Noïshe se lançait dans la mêlée, alors que ses blessures reçues plus tôt n'étaient même pas soignées.

Des larmes coulèrent, et ce fut la petite main de l'enfant effleurant sa joue qui la ramena sur terre. Le petit garçon la fixait de ses grands et innocents yeux noisette, les mêmes que les siens. Ses propres larmes se déversèrent sur le visage du fruit de son amour.

« Je ne veux pas que vous mouriez à cause de moi, » murmura t-elle, en enfouissant le sien dans le cou du petit garçon.

Parmi tous les combattants, le plus féroce était sans aucun doute le major Mütel, qui donnait frénétiquement des coups de bâtons que Kratos avaient de plus en plus de mal à esquiver. Diable ! Cet homme était beaucoup plus fort que la dernière fois, et la présence de ce bras bionique n'arrangeait guère les choses. L'Ange n'en menait pas large, de plus, s'il faisait un pas en arrière de trop, il tomberait dans le vide. Et si les Désians le croyaient mort, ce serait vers Anna et Lloyd qu'ils se tourneraient… Non ! Il devait monopoliser l'attention le plus longtemps possible, quitte à y laisser la vie.

« Suffit ! » cria une voix, et en la reconnaissant tous les Désians cessèrent de donner des coups.

Kvar entrait en scène, son bâton de foudre à la main, impressionnant du fait de sa structure qui avait quelque chose de plus que les autres. Il s'arrêta en plein milieu du champ de bataille, et adressa un sourire sadique à Kratos.

« Tu es plus pitoyable que jamais. Ce cher Forcystus aura du travail à faire lorsque nous aurons déserté son territoire. Il ne supporte pas que l'on sème le désordre. »

Il éclata de rire.

« Tu ne gagneras jamais contre moi, Kvar, » cracha l'homme, en brandissant son épée dont la lame était sérieusement entamée.

Il venait de se rendre compte que sa faiblesse d'attaque n'était pas due à la force de ses adversaires… mais à l'absence de son exsphère ! Il l'avait retirée depuis si longtemps déjà qu'il en avait oublié de la remettre, ce qui faisait qu'il était sur le point de perdre son premier combat, lui qui n'avait connu que des victoires depuis quatre mille ans.

« Tu vois bien que tu es sur le point de laisser tomber, vermine, dit le Cardinal, ironique, et il leva son bâton. Mütel, si vous me permettez, je peux peut-être l'achever, avec l'autorisation du Seigneur Yggdrassill ?

-A vos ordres, monseigneur, consentit son subordonné, avec une pointe de regret dans la voix, car il aurait préféré le faire lui-même.

-Bien… »

Kvar se prépara à incanter le plus puissant sort de foudre qu'il connaissait, mais il fut arrêté par un hurlement. Rassemblant son courage, Anna s'était interposée entre son mari et leurs ennemis, le regard suppliant.

« Je vous en prie, ne le tuez pas ! Si c'est moi que vous voulez, alors emmenez-moi, mais laissez Kratos et mon fils tranquilles ! »

Ses mots venaient du cœur, même si elle savait qu'ils ne toucheraient celui de pierre du Cardinal. Ce dernier baissa légèrement le bras.

« Oh, tu te décides à te manifester, toi… Ses yeux parcouraient le corps de la jeune femme qui se sentit trembler lorsqu'il l'explora du regard. Mais c'est terminé, même si mon corps te réclame, mon esprit me dicte que ce n'est plus toi que je veux… mais l'exsphère. Et j'écoute toujours ce que mon esprit a à dire.

-Non ! Cette fois, c'était Kratos qui avait crié. Anna, écarte-toi ! Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit ! Laisse-moi et va t-en avec Lloyd !

-Je vais mourir avec toi s'il le faut, mais ce n'est pas mon rôle de te laisser ! »

Insensible face au spectacle inspirant la pitié qu'il avait sous les yeux, Kvar esquissa un bref sourire puis s'avança vers Anna.

« Eh bien, dans ce cas, rejoins-moi, puisque tu en as tant envie. Une fois de retour à la maison, je te retirerai l'exsphère comme tu avais l'intention de le faire tout en douceur, et là…

Ses yeux brillèrent.

-Je préfère te voir mourir plutôt que de laisser Anna partir avec toi ! »

Kratos se plaça devant Anna, et se précipita sur Kvar qui esquiva habilement et nonchalamment l'attaque. Par contre, une dizaine de Désians se jetèrent sur lui. Serrant les dents, il fut contraint de les affronter, regardant impuissant Kvar qui s'approchait d'Anna qui tremblait comme une feuille, ses larmes ruisselant sur ses joues. Elle n'en pouvait plus.

Lloyd pleura, les soldats rirent, et Noïshe poussa un hurlement déchirant. Mais cela n'arrêta pas le Chef Désian dans sa démarche.

« Ne m'approchez pas ! cracha la jeune femme, en reculant jusqu'au bord de la falaise.

-Voyons, ma douce, sois raisonnable, susurra son tortionnaire. Un pas de plus, tu meurs… Tu ne veux pas laisser ton fils aux mains de mes soldats, non ? »

Anna était déchirée. D'un côté, Lloyd et Kratos qui réclamaient sa présence… D'un autre Kvar et ses troupes qui allaient la tuer quoiqu'il arrive… Entre les deux, Anna savait quel était son choix, mais il s'agissait justement du chemin le plus insurmontable auquel elle ait jamais eu affaire… Que pouvait-elle faire ? Mourir lâchement et stupidement ?

« Alors, prends ma main… continuait de murmurer son ennemi. Ta souffrance sera moindre, crois-moi. Je te promets de me montrer plus doux que la dernière fois…

-Menteur ! » lui jeta t-elle.

Elle donna un coup d'épaule contre son torse, et surpris, il vacilla, ce qui permit à la jeune femme de s'esquiver en direction de son fils et de Noïshe qui s'était donné pour mission de le protéger. Mais, rapide comme l'éclair, il reprit contenance et se jeta sur la jeune femme qu'il saisit par le poignet, tordant violemment ce dernier. Elle poussa un cri de douleur, et il la plaqua contre le mur de roche.

A sa merci, elle n'avait plus d'autre choix que de croiser son regard terrifiant, revoir ses pupilles blanchâtres qui la brûlaient et ses orbites noires où brillait un feu ardent. Elle ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces. Son poignet gauche lui faisait atrocement mal, mais Kvar n'eut cure de sa douleur. Il saisit son menton dans sa main droite, et la força à rouvrir ses paupières, tenant à voir son regard où suintaient la souffrance et la honte. Lorsque cela fut fait, contre le gré de sa victime, il s'empara de sa bouche avec une violence telle qu'elle gémit de douleur, terrorisée.

Kratos, ayant vu la scène, se figea sur place, et la haine parcourut ses veines à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon. Brusquement, toute sa force étant revenue, il décapita tous les Désians qui le cernaient en un coup et se précipita vers le Cardinal qui retenait sa femme, mais Mütel se mit entre les deux.

« Laisse mon Seigneur à ses besognes, vermine. Nous avons des comptes à régler.

-J'en aurai vite fini avec toi, » éructa l'Ange.

S'engagea alors un combat entre le mercenaire et le soldat Désian.

Les larmes s'écoulaient des yeux d'Anna tandis que Kvar dévorait ses lèvres, forçant le barrage afin de faire entrer sa langue. Il réussit, et elle sentit avec horreur le demi-elfe explorer l'intérieur de ses joues avec une sauvagerie passionnée et bestiale. De sa main gauche, il caressait sa hanche, tandis que de l'autre, il…

Elle poussa un hurlement de douleur lorsqu'une douleur cuisante parcourut son bras gauche tout entier tandis que Kvar se retirait brusquement, la laissant là, sanglotante et tenant sa main gauche ensanglantée, le liquide chaud s'écoulant entre ses doigts. Le Cardinal tenait triomphalement entre ses doigts l'exsphère du Projet Angelus. A cet instant, ce fut comme si le temps s'arrêtait.

« Mama ! » hurla Lloyd qui avait observé le combat effaré sans pouvoir réagir, caché dans un creux de la falaise.

Kratos qui ne s'était pas rendu compte tout de suite de ce qui se passait, continuait d'assaillir son ennemi qui parait ses attaques avec son bâton magique. Le sourire large et soudain de Mütel l'alerta que quelque chose n'allait pas et il cessa de combattre brusquement, tandis que son adversaire s'écartait, victorieux, vers son maître. Pétrifié, il croisa le regard d'Anna, qui ne pleurait plus, les yeux écarquillés, soutenant sa main maculée de sang. Instantanément, il comprit. _Non._

« Mama… murmura Lloyd, en faisant mine de vouloir s'approcher de sa mère.

-Lloyd, ne t'approche pas ! » dirent ses deux parents en chœur, sachant que cette fois-là, c'était fini.

Anna libéra ses doigts souillés de son emprise et une plaie béante, présente sur le dos de sa main, apparut, parcouru par les veines éclatées qui pulsaient encore. Elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma, et enfin cria :

« Je ne… »

Sa voix devint un murmure, et un râle inhumain s'échappa de sa gorge. Elle ferma la bouche, terrifiée de voir le changement qui opérait chez elle. C'est à peine si elle entendait son amant crier son nom.

« Anna ! »

La douleur était intolérable, elle se prit la tête entre les mains, mais c'était comme si son corps pesait des tonnes. Ses bras retombèrent sans force.

Comme si le sang s'était mis à bouillir, ses veines gonflées commencèrent à trembler, d'abord imperceptiblement, puis de manière effrayante. Enfin, sa peau devint verdâtre, les veines blanchirent, ses bras grandirent. Elle eut l'impression que sa tête explosait et que ses vêtements se resserraient sur sa taille. Sa vision changea, ses perceptions aussi. C'était comme si elle avait perdu tout contrôle de son corps, et c'était le cas. Son âme était emprisonnée dans un coin de son esprit, et sa raison diminuait.

Elle voulut dire quelque chose, mais le même râle que tout à l'heure se fit entendre à la place. Elle hurla, sa voix monstrueusement amplifiée fit trembler son environnement. Elle n'était plus elle, elle était un monstre.

La transformation vue de l'extérieur était aussi effrayante que celle vécue par le protagoniste. Kratos, surpris par le cri de sa femme, tomba à terre, jambes écartées. Son épée percuta le sol à côté de lui. Lloyd pleurait : il appelait sa maman. Sa femme n'avait plus rien d'humain : elle était devenue une exbelua, et il pouvait sentir la souffrance qu'elle subissait. D'abord désorientée, la créature se contenta de pousser des hurlements de douleur, qui s'arrêtèrent. Elle fut immobile l'espace d'un instant. Puis, comme si un insecte l'avait piquée, elle se mit à frapper tout et n'importe quoi. Noïshe poussa un jappement terrifié et esquiva ses premiers coups, puis il se plaça devant Lloyd pour le protéger. Kratos, lui, était incapable de réagir. Il n'arrivait pas à accepter la réalité face à lui. Kvar et Mütel, eux, reculaient, ayant en leur possession l'exsphère tant recherchée depuis des années. Quelques soldats encore vivants les entouraient, contemplant éberlués pour la plupart la créature terrifiante en face d'eux. Certains tinrent à s'engager dans le combat, mais Kvar les en dissuada.

« Laissez, dit-il, une lueur mauvaise passant dans ses yeux aux pupilles blanchâtres. Nous devons les laisser régler leurs problèmes de famille… »

Il rit, avec une telle cruauté que même Mütel tressaillit.

« Anna… ? » murmura l'Ange, en explorant du regard ce qui avait été sa femme.

Le monstre agissait sans raison. Et brusquement une scène du passé lui réapparut subitement : le souvenir du jour où, dans la région de Luin, ils avaient capturé une autre exbelua, et où il avait rencontré cette petite fille au visage hébété.

_« Et la gamine, là, on en fait quoi ? demanda un soldat Désian._

_Il intervint immédiatement, après avoir promené un regard sans saveur sur la fillette._

_-Laissez, vous avez collecté suffisamment de prisonniers ces derniers temps. Je vais la ramener chez elle. »_

_Il se récolta quelques protestations, auxquels il ne daigna pas prêter attention. Lorsqu'il regarda de nouveau l'enfant, elle avait caché sa tête dans ses mains, de peur sûrement de regarder la scène qu'elle était en train de vivre._

_Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, lui glissa un bras sous les genoux et un autre dans le dos, et la souleva comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un fétu de paille. Elle était légère, et un peu maigre. Il pouvait sentir ses os qui saillaient sur ses omoplates. _

_Il avait murmuré quelque chose qu'elle n'avait sûrement pas entendu, car elle s'était évanouie sitôt qu'il l'avait emmenée. Il avait profité que les Désians qu'il avait aidés quittent les lieux pour faire apparaître ses ailes et voler jusqu'au village d'à côté, d'où la fillette devait sûrement venir. Sur le seuil de la porte de sa maison, il l'avait laissée, sans un mot, sans rien, se faisant ainsi passer pour une illusion dans la mémoire de l'enfant._

Il secoua la tête, ne souhaitant pas faire revenir des souvenirs qu'il avait voulu faire disparaître. C'était il y a une vingtaine d'années… Pourquoi s'en souvenir maintenant ?

Le cri de Lloyd qui avait réussi à se faufiler entre les pattes de Noïshe et s'approchait du monstre le ramena à la réalité :

« Mama !

-Non ! Lloyd ! » eut-il le loisir de crier.

Mais trop tard, le monstre avait cessé de frapper n'importe quoi, et se tournait vers le petit garçon. L'enfant, terrorisé, avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Mama… »

L'exbelua ne réagit pas tout d'abord, et le mercenaire crut un moment qu'elle avait repris la raison. Mais l'instant d'après, elle levait le bras et l'abattait sur le petit. Au moment où elle allait blesser mortellement Lloyd, quelque chose se mit en travers de son chemin et prit le coup à la place de son destinataire. C'était Noïshe.

Ce dernier aboya de douleur, mais réussit par quelque miracle à rester debout, tandis que son protégé n'en finissait plus de gémir. Enfin, une illumination sembla saisir la créature, elle cessa d'attaquer.

Puis elle se tourna vers Kratos. Il aurait dû prendre peur, reculer, attaquer le monstre. Il ne fit rien de tout cela. Il se contentait d'être assis, impuissant spectateur et envahi par ses souvenirs.

La lueur dans l'œil unique du monstre était anormale : elle paraissait triste, désespérée, et suppliante aussi. Anna, ayant repris momentanément contrôle de son corps déformé, prit la parole d'une voix rauque, alors qu'elle ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son amour :

_Kratos… Je t'en prie… Kratos…_

Le filet de voix qui s'échappa d'on ne sait où, car le monstre n'avait pas de bouche, était essoufflé, comme la flamme d'une bougie qui menaçait de s'éteindre.

_Kratos… Accomplis ma dernière volonté… Tue-moi…_

« Anna, non ! » protesta t-il, tandis que l'exbelua caressait sa joue d'un de ses doigts qui atteignait facilement la longueur de sa tête.

_Je t'en prie… Abrège mes souffrances… Tue-moi… Dans peu de temps, je ne me maîtriserai plus… Tue-moi, je veux que ce soit toi… _

Elle répéta plusieurs fois la phrase fatale dans un souffle, puis la lueur dans son œil s'éteignit et elle leva le bras afin de lui donner un coup qui risquait de lui tordre le cou. Il sut alors ce qu'il devait faire.

La scène se déroulait comme dans un rêve. Il saisit son épée restée à terre et esquiva l'attaque agilement, ayant repris ses réflexes de vétéran. Puis la pointe de la lame dirigée vers l'avant, il fonça et…

Un flot de sang jaillit lorsqu'il porta le coup mortel. Il en fut éclaboussé. Des sifflements se firent entendre autour de lui, il n'en eut cure. Tout ce qui comptait en ce moment, c'était de ne plus voir sa femme souffrir inutilement.

Le monstre s'arrêta en pleine action, émettant un gargouillis répugnant tandis que Kratos enfonçait son épée dans son ventre jusqu'à la garde. Une expression de douleur défigurait les traits de l'homme, et il eut l'impression l'espace d'un instant qu'une larme avait coulé sur sa joue.

L'exbelua s'affaissa. Ses énormes bras retombèrent sans force, lacérant la terre au passage. L'Ange se préparait à retirer son arme et s'éloigner avant qu'elle ne s'écroule sur lui, quand la transformation opéra. Les doigts reprirent un aspect normal, les bras raccourcirent et les cheveux d'Anna repoussèrent. Lorsqu'elle redevint humaine, elle flottait dans ses vêtements élargis par la taille massive du monstre qu'elle avait été.

Elle leva la tête, et plongea ses yeux noisette dans ceux sombres de son amant. Des larmes s'en écoulaient, et il mourut d'envie de la serrer dans ses bras et de lui dire que tout était fini pour de bon. Il se rendit alors compte que sa lame était toujours fichée dans le ventre d'Anna et ressortait dans le dos de cette dernière.

C'était fini…

« Merci… dit-elle, en un souffle. Merci… Krat… Tu as tant fait… pour moi… »

Une ultime larme coula sur sa joue et elle s'écroula dans ses bras. Il retira alors son épée et récupéra son corps sanguinolent, incapable d'accepter ce qu'il avait fait. Elle avait l'air paisible maintenant. Elle respirait encore, mais très faiblement. Elle n'allait sûrement pas tarder à rendre l'âme…

Non !

« Non, Anna ! »

Il plongea la tête dans le creux de son cou, cherchant sa chaleur, la vie dont elle débordait, d'habitude. Mais tout cela semblait avoir déserté son enveloppe charnelle. C'était tout juste si elle pouvait bouger.

« Quel spectacle déchirant, vous ne trouvez pas, vous autres ? » ricana une voix horriblement familière dans son dos.

Il revint à lui brutalement, et une lueur dangereuse passa dans ses prunelles. Tout doucement, il allongea Anna à même le sol, lui caressa la joue, faute de pouvoir embrasser son visage glacé. Puis il se retourna et ressentit un élan de haine envers Kvar, qui contemplait la scène d'un air goguenard. Cet abruti incapable de sentiments…

« Tu vas mourir, siffla t-il, à l'intention de son ennemi qui ne fit que rire de plus belle.

-Allons, _Seigneur _Kratos, dit Kvar, sans se départir de son sourire horripilant. C'est _vous _qui l'avez tuée, moi je n'ai fait que vous regarder faire. »

Kratos remarqua alors la petite chose rouge qu'il tenait dans son poing, qui brillait d'un éclat rougeoyant.

L'exsphère.

« Donne-moi ça, ordonna t-il, les yeux fous, en s'avançant vers le Cardinal, son épée couvert du sang d'Anna brandie.

-Comment ? » dit celui-ci, l'air soudain un peu moins moqueur, presque effrayé par l'expression du visage du Séraphin.

« DONNE-MOI CETTE EXSPHÈRE ! »

Mütel se plaça entre son supérieur et lui, son bras bionique tendu dans le but de lui barrer le passage.

« Tout ce qui nous appartient nous revient de droit. Vous n'êtes pas en droit de… »

Il déchanta lorsque Kratos leva son épée et l'abattit sur lui. Il s'attendit à recevoir le coup, mais il fut poussé sur le côté et un bruit métallique se fit entendre.

Des dizaines de lames avaient croisé celle du mercenaire fou de douleur et de colère. Les soldats Désians remplissaient parfaitement leur rôle : protéger leurs maîtres, quoi qu'il en coûte. Mütel contemplait éberlué toute cette mascarade.

Kratos n'eut aucun mal à se débarrasser de ses assaillants et se précipita sur Kvar, prêt à le décapiter. Mais celui-ci avait profité de l'instant de répit que lui avaient offert ses subordonnés pour préparer un sort de foudre particulièrement violent. Il s'exclama alors juste à temps :

« _INDIGNATION ! »_

L'homme évita froidement et sans peine le sort magique et mortel et assaillit son ennemi, ne lui donnant même plus le temps d'attaquer. Kvar fut contraint de lâcher l'exsphère que Mütel récupéra dans sa paume artificielle.

« Je l'ai ! »

Malheureusement, il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Un bruit de fracas retentit et il se rendit compte alors que de l'électricité jaillissait de ses muscles de métal. L'épée de Kratos avait entamé et quasiment déboîté son épaule, mais pas encore suffisamment heureusement pour le trancher. Il lâcha l'exsphère qui roula très loin, près d'une Anna qui luttait pour ne pas s'abandonner aux ténèbres éternelles.

Depuis l'instant où elle avait reçu son exsphère, elle avait su qu'elle devait mourir. Jusque là, elle avait toujours repoussé l'échéance, mais l'inéluctable devait se produire un jour ou l'autre. Et il avait fallu que ça se produise maintenant.

Des milliers de visages passèrent devant ses yeux, qu'elle avait connus autrefois, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Papa… Maman… Milla et Cassiopée… Andrew… Samira… Joachim, Loïc, Aidan et Isis… Aurore, dont le visage était flou… Kratos… et enfin, Lloyd…

« Mama ? »

Elle tourna la tête difficilement vers le fruit de son amour, et une larme de plus coula de ses yeux morts.

« Lloyd… »

Le petit garçon était accroupi près d'elle, ayant abandonné Noïshe qui saignait abondamment, par sa faute… Elle avait failli tuer son propre fils… Elle n'avait jamais osé croire que cela arriverait.

Son petit regardait sa maman allongée par terre, sans comprendre, sans savoir d'où venait tout ce liquide rouge qui sortait de ses plaies ouvertes, et qui formaient une flaque écarlate sous son corps, souillant ses vêtements, ses cheveux au passage…

« Viens… près de moi… »

L'enfant accéda à sa requête et vint se blottir contre elle, indifférent au vide près duquel ils étaient. Qu'importe le sang qui le tâchait lui aussi, il voulait être près de sa maman…

Il vit alors quelque chose tout près de lui, un caillou rouge de la même couleur que le liquide dans lequel il baignait. Il le récupéra dans sa petite main moite…

Ils étaient tout au bord de la falaise, et Noïshe boitait vers eux, sa blessure au flanc le handicapant dans sa progression. Il alla s'affaler à quelques mètres de la mère et du fils, épuisé.

« Je t'aime, Lloyd… Je t'aime tellement… »

Kratos continuait de vouloir faire mal à ses adversaires, ayant perdu totalement la raison. Il était indifférent à ce qui l'entourait, indifférent à la scène qui se déroulait plus loin avec Anna. Tout ce qui lui importait à cet instant, c'était de faire souffrir le plus possible Kvar et ses serviteurs, leur faire comprendre sa douleur. Il devait accomplir sa vengeance, et ce MAINTENANT !

« Mütel, la situation devient impossible. Allons nous-en, avec vos soldats !

-A vos ordres, monseigneur ! »

Mütel fit signe de battre en retraite aux survivants de son régiment et après que Kvar eut réussi à désorienter Kratos l'espace d'un instant, il s'éclipsa aussi vite que possible, et bientôt, il n'y eut plus aucun Désian dans la clairière. Kratos n'avait pas pu accomplir son dessein.

Épuisé, sous le choc, le souffle saccadé, il lâcha son épée et s'écroula à genoux à terre. Puis il se rappela de la présence des êtres qui lui étaient chers derrière lui et se retourna.

Ils étaient tous au bord de la falaise, inondés de sang. Noïshe gémissait de douleur, contemplant de ses yeux ronds terrorisés Anna qui avait retrouvé forme humaine et Lloyd blotti contre son cœur.

Il eut les larmes aux yeux en voyant ce spectacle et il s'empressa de courir vers eux, mais quelque chose l'arrêta au dernier moment.

Le sol se fissurait près de ses pieds, lesquelles fissures s'étendaient tout autour des trois blessés, puis brutalement, tout s'arrêta.

Le pan de falaise sur lequel ils se trouvaient se détacha progressivement de la terre ferme et Kratos ne put que laisser la catastrophe à venir se faire sans réagir. Anna leva la tête et, serrant toujours Lloyd contre sa poitrine, elle lui adressa un sourire triste, le dernier auquel il aurait jamais droit.

« Kratos, je t'… »

Le monde s'écroula autour d'Anna et Noïshe hurla à la lune. Le seul qui ne réagissait pas était Lloyd, qui ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il se passait.

Les trois corps tombèrent dans le vide, disparaissant de la vue de Kratos qui poussa un cri déchirant et horrifié, tendant le bras comme s'il pouvait faire léviter les personnes chères à son cœur vers lui et les prendre dans ses bras. Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve. La réalité, quant à elle, était sans pitié.

« Pourquoi… ? »

Il éclata en sanglots, pour la dernière fois de son existence. Il laissa les larmes déserter son corps, s'évaporer contre sa peau brûlante et le quitter à tout jamais. Plus jamais après cela il ne serait capable de sentiments.

Le ciel, quant à lui, était d'un bleu éclatant, intense, ensoleillé, et funèbre…

* * *

Je n'ai rien à mettre en guise de note de fin de chapitre, sinon vous conseiller de vous mettre dans la position du lotus et de méditer au calme. Ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre, mais j'espère l'avoir bien réussi, tout de même. Indiquez-moi les fautes malencontreuses que j'aurais laissées traîner et les anomalies du texte, au cas où (oui, oui, Tetty, c'est bien à toi que je pense XD)

Merci infiniment!


	26. L'adieu

Bonjour à tous pour ce dernier chapitre!

Je sais, quand je vous parle comme ça, on se croirait dans une émission télévisée à deux ronds, et ce n'est pas forcément pour vous plaire, je crois.

Bon, j'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas dits que le chapitre précédent était le dernier. Parce que ce n'est pas terminé. J'avoue que j'ai été très triste quand j'ai achevé cette fiction. J'avais moi aussi cette impression de vide qui accable une personne quand elle quitte un ami cher...

Enfin, on ne va pas sombrer dans la phase "émotion" maintenant. Cette séquence est réservée pour le chapitre qui vient. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture finale et un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont lu ma fic!

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : L'adieu**

_« Les innocents se verront démunis,_

_Les coupables resteront impunis »_

Anna attendait, la respiration de plus en plus faible, sur le point de rendre son dernier souffle. La chute avait duré lui semblait-il une éternité, et le choc brutal et la sensation de s'être rompu tous les os n'arrangeait guère les douleurs physiques et mentales qu'elle subissait. Est-ce que c'était ça, mourir ? Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé rendre l'âme dans des circonstances aussi terribles. Or, elle avait l'impression que le moment venu de sa mort n'arriverait jamais. Lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux puis les rouvrait, elle se trouvait toujours dans le monde réel. Avec les arbres tout autour, et le risque que des Désians surgissent à tout moment.

Elle avait tellement mal, tellement peur…

Lloyd était blotti tout contre elle, serrant ses petits poings contre sa poitrine, assommé. Une bosse naissante se formait sur son front, et il était couvert de bleus de part en part. Le corps d'Anna avait amorti sa propre chute, elle l'avait entendu hurler alors qu'ils tombaient, puis brutalement, il s'était tu lorsqu'ils avait percuté la terre ferme. Un moment elle avait craint qu'il n'ait pas survécu; c'est en sentant son cœur battre contre la paume de sa main droite qu'elle avait été rassurée. Rien ne comptait plus que maintenant que la survie de son fils, puisque elle-même avait fait son devoir sur cette Terre qui avait tenté de se débarrasser d'elle à maintes reprises. Noïshe gémissait de temps à autre à côté d'eux, l'une des pattes arrière tordue dans un angle étrange. Et le sang que buvait la terre n'en finissait plus de souiller les pelages, les cheveux, les vêtements, la chair…

C'était une vision d'horreur pour quiconque passait par ici et voyait dans une mare écarlate les corps disloqués et souffrant le martyr. D'autres cadavres les entouraient, ceux de Désians que Kratos avait dû décimer dans leur fuite. Peut-être avaient-ils chuté lorsque le pan de falaise s'était détaché et fracassé plus bas, mais cela n'avait guère d'importance à présent.

Des picotements parcoururent subitement le corps d'Anna, et elle fut prise d'un frisson terrible. Une fois encore, cela allait se reproduire : son corps se transformait toutes les heures, et s'ensuivait à cela une torture infernale due à la souffrance que lui causait cette dite métamorphose. Elle agit alors en vitesse, elle se rapprocha de Noïshe en rampant tout en tenant Lloyd dans une position précaire contre son ventre. Elle allongea l'enfant précautionneusement contre le pelage tâché de sang et s'éloigna tout aussi précipitamment. Et là, elle put laisser libre cours à sa douleur.

Ses cris allaient sûrement alerter quelqu'un d'un moment à l'autre. Elle espérait que ce ne fût pas des Désians. Surtout pas Kvar. Mais à l'heure qu'il était, il devait être loin… En tout cas, il n'était pas réapparu. L'idée seulement de penser à lui accentuait sa haine et sa souffrance, et la créature informe qu'elle devenait pouvait être féroce. Mais elle était trop faible pour attaquer tout et n'importe quoi, au pire, elle blessait. Elle ne voulait pas que son fils se retrouve dans les bras d'un monstre si elle ne prenait pas garde à le remettre aux soins de Noïshe, qui avait peur d'elle maintenant. C'était sûrement le fait de l'avoir vue se transformer qui l'avait terrifié, et depuis à chaque fois qu'elle lui confiait son petit, il sursautait. Puis, lorsqu'elle redevenait humaine, elle reprenait Lloyd, car elle avait besoin de son contact et de sa chaleur, elle dont la peau devenait de plus en plus froide au fil des heures tandis qu'elle se vidait de son sang…

Elle songea à ce qu'Andrew lui avait dit, il y avait des années, alors qu'ils parlaient d'un sujet quelque peu déprimant au sujet de sa grand-mère qui était morte :

_« C'est au moment où elle est partie pour de bon que je me rends compte à quel point elle me manque, avait-il avoué, l'air triste._

_-C'est dur de voir quelqu'un qu'on aimait bien partir d'un coup, du jour au lendemain… »_

_Elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre, elle ne savait pas ce que c'était de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aimait bien. Il fallait dire que quelques années plus tard, elle allait connaître ce sentiment de culpabilité et de honte qui assaillait les gens en quête d'oubli et de paix._

_« Ma grand-mère n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un à qui on pouvait se confier. Elle était tout le temps taciturne, elle se faisait vieille et elle n'arrêtait pas de grommeler sur n'importe quel sujet, à commencer par l'éducation de ses petits-enfants. Mais au fond, je crois que ces reproches qui entraînaient souvent des disputes avec mon père ou ma mère vont me manquer longtemps. Même mon père, qui ne pouvait plus la supporter, a pleuré lors de son enterrement._

_-Je suis triste pour toi. »_

_Ils n'avaient que douze ans, et pourtant conversaient déjà sur un sujet que peu de gens abordaient par peur de leur avenir. Ils ne craignaient pas leur futur, il leur tardait de devenir adultes, mais pourtant…_

_Andrew lui lança soudain brusquement, en lui prenant les mains :_

_«Dis, Annie, lorsque viendra mon tour de mourir, tu seras avec moi, dis ?_

_-Mais voyons, Andrew, tu ne vas pas mourir maintenant ! avait-elle ri._

_Mais en voyant l'intensité avec laquelle il la regardait, elle avait compris qu'il était très sérieux. Il avait resserré sa prise sur sa main, et elle avait compris alors à quel point il pouvait être fort quand il le voulait._

_« Bien sûr, je serais là, et je mourrais même avec toi s'il le faut ! »_

Un bruit parmi les arbres… Aussitôt sa métamorphose finie, elle avança un de ses énormes bras de quelques centimètres et tenta de lever sa tête ronde et chauve, mais elle laissa tomber, chaque geste lui coûtant. Elle ne put qu'écouter les bruits de pas qu'elle croyait entendre dans les broussailles et qui se mêlaient aux battements de son cœur qu'elle pouvait compter sur les doigts de sa main tellement ils étaient lents, mais qui pour elle roulaient comme des tambours.

_Pourvu que ce ne soit pas des Désians… Pourvu…_

OOOOOOOOOO_  
_

Le vieux Dirk, comme les habitants d'Isélia aimaient à l'appeler, n'était pas quelqu'un du genre très sociable. Jamais il ne se mêlait aux gens, il recevait rarement de la visite chez lui et ne sortait que pour couper du bois afin d'approvisionner sa réserve de bûches ayant diverses utilisations : fabrication d'armes, chauffage pour l'hiver, construction de bâtiments bien que ce fût une pratique à laquelle il ne s'adonnait qu'en d'exceptionnelles occasions. La raison de cette réserve presque misanthrope était qu'il était différent de tout ce monde : il était un nain. Jusque-là, il avait su vivre avec, mais sa dissemblance avec le genre humain et le fait qu'il ne connût pas d'autres personnes de son espèce le poussa à s'éloigner de la société et à vivre en solitaire à l'autre bout de la forêt du Nord-Ouest. Là, il réussissait à vivre tranquille, malgré sa proximité avec la Ferme Humaine d'Isélia. Mais cela encore, ce n'était pas un problème car les demi-elfes ne cherchaient pas de noises aux nains, et inversement.

Traînant sa brouette, l'expression bourrue et fermée comme à son habitude, Dirk avançait parmi les arbres, sa hache bien aiguisée accrochée à sa ceinture, afin de procéder à son occupation habituelle. Mais alors qu'il se trouvait non loin de chez lui, se préparant à sectionner le tronc d'un arbre, il avait entendu divers cris : des pleurs d'enfant, des gémissements de femme et des rugissements d'hommes, et aussi quelque part des aboiements, mais peut-être avait-il rêvé cela. Néanmoins, il s'était vu contraint d'abandonner son ouvrage et désormais il n'entendait plus aucun bruit, ce qui le confortait dans son idée qu'il avait eu des hallucinations auditives –ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé avant, il n'avait tout de même pas la berlue. Mais de temps en temps, des hurlements de ce qui paraissait être un loup et des gémissements lui parvenaient, et il sentait de plus en plus mal le moment venu où il trouverait l'origine de tous ces bruits.

Un bruit d'éclaboussure sous ses pieds le fit s'arrêter, et il lâcha sa brouette en se baissant pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Ses bottes étaient maculées d'un liquide pourpre, presque marron, et le sol buvait les dernières gouttes de ce qui semblait être… _Par Martel. _

Il enleva le gant de sa main gauche, trempa le doigt dans la flaque et goûta. Sans aucun doute, ça avait le goût et l'aspect du sang humain.

« Mais que s'est-il passé ici ? » grommela t-il, appréhendant toutefois de connaître la réponse à sa question.

Il reprit sa brouette et se mit à avancer plus vite. Çà et là, il pouvait apercevoir des corps de Désians tels des pantins désarticulés dont on aurait rompu les membres pour la plupart d'entre eux. Certains avaient la bouche ouverte, comme s'ils avaient été sur le point de pousser un cri au moment où la mort les avait pris, d'autres semblaient paisibles, du moins c'est ce que le peu de visage découvert à l'air libre laissait entrevoir en guise d'expression. Mais cela n'aidait toujours pas Dirk à savoir pourquoi il se retrouvait au milieu d'une telle boucherie. Enfin, il s'aperçut qu'il était arrivé tout près de la grande falaise que surplombait la Ferme Humaine, et il vit que les traces de sang s'élargissaient à partir de là. Un haut-le-cœur le saisit à l'idée de ce qu'il allait découvrir derrière.

Il abandonna sa brouette, et, la paume de sa main caressant le manche de sa hache, il marcha lentement, prêt à réagir s'il sentait quelque chose de louche.

Il s'attendait à tout, sauf au spectacle auquel il assista lorsqu'il entra en scène. A côté, les cadavres de Désians étaient toujours présents, mais ils faisaient pâle figure face à cette vision d'horreur. Quelque chose d'énorme, de difforme et d'atroce gisait dans une mare de sang sombre. Dirk esquissa un mouvement de recul face à cela, mais la chose bougea et poussa un râle terrible, mais… étrangement humain.

Il resta figé sur place un moment, paralysé, se demandant quelle était la marche à suivre. Puis il prit son courage à deux mains et avança vers la créature pour l'observer de plus près, quitte à avoir une mauvaise surprise.

_Non !_

Il s'arrêta et se retourna de tous côtés. Une voix de femme venait de lui parvenir… Mais il ne voyait nulle part présence vivante et féminine et il se dit qu'il venait d'halluciner une fois encore. Ce n'était vraiment pas sa journée…

_Je suis ici… En face de vous… Mais je vous en prie, ne m'approchez pas !_

Il sursauta encore et cette fois regarda en direction du monstre qui agonisait à terre. Ce n'était pas possible… Cette chose pouvait parler ? Il avait l'impression que la voix résonnait dans sa tête…

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda t-il, mais sa question lui paraissait déplacée. Il aurait plutôt demandé : qu'est-ce que vous êtes ?

_Je… _La chose émit un râle saccadé, comme si elle subissait une douleur atroce. _Je m'appelle Anna… Je vous en prie ! Prenez Lloyd, mon fils, et allez vous-en !_

Dirk tombait des nues, surpris par une telle requête. Il ne comprenait pas tout, il ne savait même pas comment cette horreur avait atterri ici… Son fils ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ?

« Je ne comprends pas. Comment avez-vous fait pour finir comme ça ? Que s'est-il passé ? Répondez ! »

Il s'était approché, malgré les protestations de la chose, qui avait fini par capituler :

_Je… Nous avons été attaqués par des Désians, mon fils, mon mari et moi. Je suis tombé de la falaise avec Lloyd et mon mari est resté en haut. Je n'en ai plus pour longtemps, il me reste trop peu de temps… S'il vous plaît, prenez Lloyd et Noïshe et laissez-moi ici ! Ils vont revenir !_

« QUI doit revenir ? »

Il ne savait que trop bien de quoi elle parlait pourtant, mais beaucoup de détails lui échappaient. Soudain le monstre commença à émettre ce qui ressemblait à une respiration rapide, comme s'il essayait désespérément d'avaler de l'air. Puis il balbutia ces derniers mots, de sa voix si terriblement humaine :

_Prenez…soin de lui._

Ce fut tout. Toute vie semblait avoir quitté la créature. Quelque part, Dirk était soulagé, mais un voile de tristesse inexplicable semblait être tombé sur son cœur, comme si à cet instant il venait de perdre un ami cher.

Il se détourna de la chose lorsqu'un couinement apeuré et douloureux se fit entendre sur le côté. Il sursauta en croisant le regard d'une étrange créature affalée non loin de sa congénère, mais plus bizarre que monstrueuse. Un long moment ils se regardèrent, puis lorsque le nain fit un pas vers lui, la chose qui ressemblait à un chien grogna puis aboya férocement, tentant de se camper sur ses pattes comme pour protéger quelque chose. Mais il fut incapable de se mettre debout, et sa tentative d'intimidation fut transformée en une plainte déchirante. Visiblement, il était blessé quelque part.

« Du calme, toi, veux-tu… » dit Dirk, d'une voix qu'il voulait apaisante, mais vu qu'il n'avait pas eu l'habitude de ce genre de chose depuis longtemps, son ton fut rauque. Mais le message était passé, comme si l'animal avait compris les mots du nain. Désormais, il le regardait avancer pas à pas d'un air méfiant, incapable de réagir.

Le cœur de Dirk se serra lorsqu'il vit ce que la créature avait tenté de cacher à sa vue. C'était un petit garçon, humain, évidemment, profondément endormi contre le flanc de la bête. Il semblait paisible, mais son visage se contractait de temps en temps, comme s'il était victime de cauchemars. Une grosse bosse bien visible décorait son front, et il était couvert de bleus et d'égratignures sur les bras et les jambes. Pas de temps à perdre, songea le nain. Il jeta un regard qui en disait long à la créature et se mit à sa hauteur, ce qui lui attira des grognements dissuasifs. Nullement impressionné, Dirk repéra le nœud du problème : la créature avait les deux pattes arrières brisées, et ce n'était pas beau à voir. Mais c'était mieux que de se rompre le cou.

« Dis donc, toi, j'ai l'impression qu'il va falloir quelque chose de plus grand que ma brouette pour te transporter jusqu'à chez moi… Mais on va se contenter du minimum. »

L'animal le regardait d'un air pensif, trop faible désormais pour jouer les agressifs. Dirk était étrangement mal à l'aise face à la lueur d'intelligence dans ses yeux minuscules. Il balaya ses inquiétudes et reporta son attention sur le gamin. Avec précaution, et semblait-il l'accord résigné du protecteur assigné de l'enfant, il le prit dans ses bras puis se retourna pour le placer sur son dos. Voilà, comme ça… Ce serait plus facile et puis le petit ne pesait pas trop lourd non plus, ce qui constituait un avantage. Il marcha vers la lisière de la forêt, ramena sa brouette, et exerça une manœuvre beaucoup plus délicate qui consistait à installer la créature le plus confortablement possible afin de la ramener chez lui sans trop de mal. Cela fait, après plusieurs minutes où il avait senti l'appréhension lui comprimer la poitrine, il prit sa brouette et entra avec lenteur dans la forêt, car deux charges à lui tout seul n'étaient pas chose facile.

Il se dit alors qu'il reviendrait plus tard tenter de découvrir le pourquoi du comment, car il sentait qu'il n'était pas au courant de tout. Le gamin, une fois réveillé, pourrait peut-être le renseigner…

OOOOOOOOOO

Les branches craquaient sous les semelles de ses mocassins mais il n'en avait cure. Son cœur battait à un rythme effréné, il ne reprenait son souffle en aucun moment. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était retrouver au plus vite ses compagnons.

Anna… Lloyd… Noïshe… Il espérait qu'ils n'étaient pas morts sur le coup. Le souffle court, ses jambes commençaient à lui faire mal, son épée trempée de sang pesait lourd dans son poing douloureux. Ses cheveux lui masquaient le visage, il n'essayait même pas de dégager sa vue, préférant déambuler à l'aveuglette dans l'espoir d'échapper à… D'échapper à quoi, justement ? Tous les Désians étaient partis, il n'était plus en danger, mais à quel prix… Il avait perdu sa femme et son fils, mais il espérait que ce ne fût pas pour trop longtemps.

« Anna ! Lloyd ! Où êtes-vous ? » cria t-il, de toutes ses forces, dans l'énergie du désespoir.

Il espérait peut-être que sa femme l'appellerait en retour, que son fils le réclamerait et viendrait se réfugier dans ses bras en pleurant de soulagement, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il atteignit le pied de la falaise, peu après que Dirk en soit parti, et s'arrêta brusquement. Il y avait devant lui des cadavres de Désians, mais il voyait surtout la chose difforme qui ne bougeait plus, et qui jadis avait été humaine.

« Anna… » murmura t-il.

Il regarda de tous côtés, et son regard se posa alors sur une chose au sol.

La chaussure de Lloyd **(1)**. Il en portait une paire comme celle-ci au moment de partir de la maison.

Il se baissa, cueillit la chaussure qui tenait au creux de ses paumes, la fixa un moment et soudain se mit à se lamenter :

« Non ! Ce n'est pas possible, pas Lloyd… Lloyd ! »

OOOOOOOOOO

Lloyd se réveilla dans une étrange petite chambre, dans une obscurité quasi-complète. Il mit un moment à se rendre compte de l'endroit où il était, s'étonnant de ne pas sentir l'odeur des draps qui lui emplissait habituellement les narines au petit matin. Le parfum qui lui parvenait, en revanche, était fade, presque froid et inodore.

« Pourquoi je suis pas dans mon lit ? » se demanda t-il, en se frottant les yeux.

Lorsqu'il eut les idées claires, il regarda de tous côtés. Ce n'était pas chez lui ! Et puis… brrr, cette pénombre…

« Où sont papa et mama ? » demanda t-il à voix haute.

Puis soudain il appela :

« Papa ! Mama ! »

Il sauta de son lit et grimaça lorsqu'il sentit une douleur fulgurante dans sa petite jambe droite. Mais il boita toutefois jusqu'à la porte, qui s'ouvrit en grand. C'était un drôle de bonhomme qui le regardait d'un air méchant (à son avis).

« Eh bien, petit, tu es réveillé ? C'est bien, comme ça je vais pouvoir te…

-BOUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Surpris, Dirk regarda le garçon passer entre ses jambes, apeuré et disparaître au dehors. Le temps de comprendre, il s'élança ensuite à la poursuite de l'enfant qui continuait de hurler. Il finit par le rattraper dans son atelier alors qu'il tentait de se cacher sous la table où il avait l'habitude de fabriquer des armes qu'il accrochait ensuite au mur ou vendait aux quelques voyageurs qui passaient par là.

« Eh, toi ! Du calme, petit…Qu'est-ce qui te fait si peur comme ça ?

-Lâche-moi m'sieur l'ours ! Lâche-moi ! »

Le petit éclata en sanglots dans ses bras, et, déconcerté, Dirk lui frotta le dos et passa une main dans ses cheveux maladroitement.

« Allons, du calme, je ne suis pas un ours… Ou alors un gentil ours, à toi de voir… Comment tu t'appelles ? »

L'enfant consentit à répondre :

« Lloyd.

-Quel âge tu as ?

-Trois ans… euh…

-Tes parents ont un nom, eux aussi ? Dis-moi.

-J'ai perdu ma chaussure… »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lloyd s'endormait, après que Dirk lui eût promis de retrouver sa chaussure.

« Quel drôle d'enfant… Ce n'est sûrement pas un rejeton d'Isélia… Pauvre gosse… »

Tandis qu'il retournait à l'endroit où il avait trouvé l'enfant et la prétendue « mère » au pied de la falaise avec une brouette plus grande, il songeait assez mélancoliquement à tout ce qui venait de se passer. Si ce que ce monstre avait dit était vrai, alors le petit était inéluctablement privé de ses parents. Orphelin. Tout comme il l'était lui, bien qu'il n'en ait connu le sens que très tard. Mais si le père était encore en vie et traînait dans le coin…

Il fut étonné lorsqu'il regagna le bain de sang coagulé à même le sol. Il y avait des traces de pas au milieu du carnage. Et, à sa plus grande incrédulité, la créature avait disparu. Une femme, l'air d'être endormie, se tenait à sa place, dans la même position.

Il s'approcha d'elle, explora son visage émacié et pâle du regard, tâta son pouls. Il était inactif. La jeune femme était morte.

« C'est impossible, elle n'était pas là lorsque je suis arrivé plus tôt. Et où est passée la chose qui m'a parlé… Oh, Martel… »

Il se traita mentalement d'idiot, lorsque l'évidence, bien qu'incroyable, s'imposa à lui. Et si… la créature et cette fille ne faisaient qu'un ? Ce serait donc réellement la mère du petit ?

Il la dévisagea. Effectivement, elle lui ressemblait. Même couleur de cheveux, forme de visage… Et s'il regardait de plus près, il pouvait être sûr que la couleur des yeux était la même. Il n'y avait plus de doute à avoir.

« Martel… » murmura le nain, en hissant le corps maigre et fragile vers sa brouette afin de l'y installer.

Maintenant qu'il s'en souvenait, il pouvait se réciter en détails les conséquences si on retirait une exsphère sans serti-clé de la peau d'un être humain qui en était doté… C'était horrible… Il savait maintenant ce que la famille du garçon venait faire dans le coin. Sûrement dans le but de le rencontrer, car personne mieux que lui ne s'y connaissait suffisamment en matière de fabrication de serti-clé. C'était terrible, et tellement horrible…

« Sa chaussure n'est pas là, des Désians l'auront sûrement prise… » se dit-il, lorsqu'il chercha après le soulier.

Quelque part, il n'en était pas si sûr, aussi se retourna t-il brusquement dans l'espoir de voir quelqu'un, un être humain qui pourrait être le père de Lloyd, dans les fourrés.

Les lieux étaient vides de toute présence vivante, à part la sienne.

La mort dans l'âme, il s'en alla, ne souhaitant pas rester ici plus longtemps.

OOOOOOOOOO

La maison était déserte. Pas de rires, pas de cris et de paroles douces chuchotées comme il avait l'habitude d'entendre.

Kratos était rentré seul à la maison, pour faire… quoi ? Il ne savait pas. Il était à la dérive, il n'avait plus aucun port d'attache. Son dernier bateau venait de couler, et il tentait désespérément de se cramponner à une bouée de sauvetage, quelque chose qui parvienne à le garder à la surface.

Sa femme et son fils morts, il n'avait plus de raison de vivre… Ses mains qui caressaient les meubles qui prenaient peu à peu la poussière se crispèrent, et il serra le poing. Ces lieux qui autrefois l'avaient dompté comme le plus doux des chatons représentaient trop de choses pour lui. C'en devenait étouffant. Désormais, il redevenait fauve, il avait envie de tout casser. C'est ce qu'il fit.

Il s'en prit d'abord à la cuisine. Sans magie, il ne se sentait pas capable de lancer un sort d'un coup. Il prit certains meubles à mains nues, les envoya se fracasser à terre. Il renversa table, chaises, buffets et éviers. Il cassa les couverts. Démantela les restes des choses qui n'avaient pas été cassées. Tout cela par désespoir. Il faisait une croix rageuse sur ce qu'il avait été durant ses moments de félicité avec Anna et Lloyd. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Plus rien.

Petit à petit, toutes les pièces de la maison y passèrent. Tout fut détruit, rien ne fut épargné. Sauf deux choses : d'abord, lorsqu'il entra dans la dernière salle, leur chambre à Anna et lui, et y trouva des objets dont un fit monter sa haine au point qu'il faillit l'envoyer valser. Son exsphère. Celle qu'il avait laissée sur la table, dans l'espoir de l'oublier, et qu'elle disparaisse sous la poussière. La sienne était bleue, resplendissante, fautive de tous ses malheurs. Il l'avait retirée lorsqu'il s'était aperçu que c'était à cause d'elle qu'il n'arrivait pas à se sentir lui-même.

Mais même sans, rien ne changeait. C'était pire que tout.

Il la prit entre ses mains, serra les dents, voulut la broyer dans son poing. Puis il se ravisa et elle resta au chaud sous ses doigts. Il était redevenu indifférent à cette pierre, car un autre objet avait attiré son attention.

Il prit le médaillon, présent sur la table de nuit de sa femme, et le regarda. Duquel s'agissait-il ? Pour le savoir, il fallait l'ouvrir. Il chercha le mécanisme, l'actionna, et il put ouvrir le boîtier.

Il aurait voulu pleurer, mais il avait tari son chagrin au sommet de cette falaise, où tout s'était brutalement arrêté. Devant lui se dressait fièrement le portrait, en miniature, d'Anna, de Lloyd et de lui. Tous avec un visage souriant sauf Lloyd, encore tout petit à ce moment-là, qui dormait dans les bras de sa maman.

Cette vision déchira son cœur meurtri, et afin de faire cesser ses souffrances qui le torturaient, il érigea une barrière de glace tout autour. Ainsi, plus rien ne l'atteindrait.

Il referma le boîtier, saisit la chaîne et la mit autour de son cou. Son trésor qui pendait au bout, il le cacha sous sa cuirasse, là où il serait plus facile à ses deux amours perdus d'avoir accès à son cœur.

Anna, morte. Lloyd, mort…

Il était encore si petit. Kratos n'osait s'imaginer son petit corps désarticulé au pied de la falaise. Pourtant, il n'avait rien trouvé d'autre que des cadavres de Désians, Anna redevenue un monstre et la chaussure de son fils…

Il avait enterré le petit soulier dans son jardin, juste avant d'entrer dans la maison et de tout saccager. Sa vie se réduisait donc à ça ? A perdre ceux qu'il aimait dans une course infernale ? C'était insupportable ! Il aurait tant voulu mourir pour s'épargner plus de douleur…

C'était la faute de Kvar.

Kratos sut ce qu'il avait à faire. Il allait réintégrer le Cruxis, reprendre sa place auprès d'Yggdrassill. Ce dernier ne serait que trop heureux de le voir revenir et ne trouverait même pas nécessaire de le consoler de la mort de ces êtres chers. Mithos n'avait plus de sentiments pour personne d'autre que sa propre sœur. C'était triste à en pleurer, mais c'était ainsi.

Yuan lui servirait un de ses discours du style « je te l'avais bien dit », mais il n'avait aucun tact, et Kratos se renfermerait sur lui-même, quoiqu'il fasse.

Et Kvar… Le moment venu, il le tuerait. Même si ses propres compagnons devaient se mettre en travers de son chemin, il y arriverait. C'était ainsi que cela devait se produire.

Il quitta la chambre, restée la seule pièce intacte de la maison, et descendit les escaliers en ignorant la chambre de Lloyd où gisaient, démembrés, les restes d'un berceau qui avaient servi à faire s'endormir un nourrisson, autrefois…

L'air frais l'accueillit et il y resta imperméable, car il ne ressentait plus rien. Il avait à peine fait quelques pas au dehors qu'un souffle de vent fit voler ses cheveux dans le sens contraire et qu'une lumière blanche apparut non loin d'ici. Yuan, toujours aussi séducteur, aussi rigide que son ancien ami, venait à sa rencontre. Son visage n'exprimait rien, mais l'Ange pouvait lire dans son regard l'éclair d'accusation qui lui disait, comme il l'avait prédit : « Je te l'avais bien dit. »

« J'ai échoué, dit-il, bien que Yuan connût déjà la réponse.

-Cela devait arriver, répondit l'autre, en hochant la tête de haut en bas.

-Alors…

-Tu souhaites retourner au Cruxis ? »

Déstabilisé par la question, Kratos resta sans répondre. Il s'attendait à ce que Yuan lui fasse la morale, lui dise que tout ceci était sa faute et qu'il devrait vivre avec un poids de plus sur ses épaules, mais il n'en fut rien. L'Ange aux cheveux bleus était imprévisible.

« Oui, » acquiesça t-il, finalement.

Ce fut la dernière fois qu'il vint sur la colline aux étoiles.

La maison redevint à l'abandon, commença à vieillir, à prendre la poussière, et finirait tôt ou tard par s'écrouler sous le poids des années. Toute vie, toute joie l'avait quittée. Plus jamais elle ne serait habitée.

OOOOOOOOOO

« Où est ma maman ? » geignit le petit Lloyd, devant sa table de dîner.

Il avait beau avoir très faim, il refusait de toucher à sa nourriture tant qu'il n'aurait pas les réponses à ses questions. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait plus vu ses parents !

Dirk resta pensif. Comment lui avouer… ? Finalement, il se contenta de lui répéter, pour la deuxième fois :

« Mange, tu dois reprendre des forces.

-Je veux mama, pleura l'enfant.

-Ta maman n'est pas là.

-Je veux mama ! »

Le nain finissait par être agacé par ces plaintes. Mais en même temps, il plaignait le pauvre garçon. Lui-même n'avait pas de tact, il était incapable de s'identifier aux gens, étant donné qu'il s'était retiré du reste du monde depuis des années. Tout à l'heure, ils étaient allés voir l'étrange animal que Dirk avait escorté en même temps que Lloyd. Il l'avait soigné du mieux qu'il pouvait. La créature s'en sortait bien, mais elle resterait sûrement handicapée à vie par ses blessures. De plus, elle refusait qu'il s'occupe davantage d'elle. Mais elle avait semblé très contente lorsque Lloyd s'était précipité sur elle, heureux d'avoir une autre présence connue avec lui. Cela n'empêchait que papa et maman n'étaient pas là. Et où étaient-ils ? Le petit ne conservait que peu de souvenirs d'avant sa chute de la falaise. Il semblait être atteint d'une amnésie plutôt importante. Ce qui avait fait que son protecteur n'en savait pas davantage que lui au sujet de son père, sinon qu'il ne reverrait plus sa mère. C'était vraiment tragique, mais aucun d'entre eux n'osaient désespérer.

Il se pencha finalement par-dessus la table, et l'enfant, effrayé, recula sur son banc. Mais Dirk resta indifférent à cette marque de répulsion. Il avait l'habitude.

« Écoute bien, petit, lui dit-il. Je veux bien te dire où sont ton papa et ta maman, enfin, surtout ta maman. Mais avant, fais-moi le plaisir de reprendre des forces. Allez mange, veux-tu bien, et je te dirais… »

_Il faut que tu reprennes de l'énergie avant d'affronter le plus terrible._

Lloyd consentit à avaler quelques morceaux de son repas, qui ne s'avéra pas si mauvais que ce qu'il avait pensé au début.

Enfin, il finit tant bien que mal et réclama avec impatience ses parents qui lui manquaient. Dirk avait peur. De la réaction du petit, de la façon dont il saurait le consoler. Ce n'était jamais agréable d'apprendre la mort de quelqu'un que l'on adulait, et le monde s'écroulerait à coup sûr autour du petit garçon lorsqu'il aurait connaissance de la terrible nouvelle, même s'il était encore jeune et qu'il mettrait du temps à comprendre.

_Diction nain numéro onze : le mensonge est le premier pas sur le chemin de l'escroquerie ! _se morigéna t-il, et, à moitié libéré de sa culpabilité, il tendit la main à Lloyd qui la saisit après un instant d'hésitation.

« Viens… »

Il l'emmena au dehors, et le petit poussa un cri de stupéfaction en voyant tous les fagots de bois et les planches qui se trouvaient dans la cour.

« Qu'est que c'est quoi ?

-Notre nouvelle maison, lorsque je l'aurai finie, dit Dirk, avec un sourire un peu triste.

Après plusieurs jours de réflexion, car plus de soixante-douze heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il avait récupéré Lloyd, Dirk avait décidé de prendre quelques mesures afin d'élever convenablement le garçon, si jamais personne ne revenait le chercher. Étant donné que personne n'était venu le réclamer, il en avait conclu tristement que son sort reposait désormais entre ses mains.

-Et papa et maman viendront vivre avec nous dans notre maison ? Et Noïshe, aussi ?

-Peut-être… » répondit le nain, l'air soudain perdu dans ses pensées.

L'enfant avait déjà oublié ce pourquoi ils allaient dehors. Il regardait, fasciné, tout ce bois qui montait jusqu'aux arbres, du haut de sa petite taille.

« Lloyd… murmura Dirk, et le petit tourna la tête, étonné, vers lui. Lloyd… »

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, et Lloyd se souvint que son papa faisait la même chose avec lui, il n'y a pas si longtemps.

_Où est papa ?_

Ils arrivèrent devant une petite stèle, gravée à la va-vite, mais que Dirk tenait tout de même à terminer afin de rendre un hommage honorable à la défunte. Pendant qu'il réfléchissait au futur de l'enfant, il avait aussi mis son temps à profit pour fabriquer un monument en mémoire de sa mère. Il avait déjà gravé le prénom. « Anna » était écrit avec beaucoup de soin et en évidence sur le tombeau.

« C'est quoi ? »

Dirk lâcha la main du petit garçon et s'approcha de la stèle.

« C'est une tombe. »

Le petit lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Le nain soupira.

« Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est une tombe ? »

Son jeune interlocuteur secoua la tête.

Dirk passa la main sur la pierre pensivement, puis inspira longuement avant de commencer son explication :

« Les tombes, Lloyd, tu en verras toute ta vie, bien malheureusement. Si c'est la première que tu vois, alors il faut que je te dise : celle-ci, je l'ai fabriquée pour ta maman…

-Pourquoi pour mama ? Tu la connais même pas ! »

Dirk baissa la tête. C'était vrai. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait ? Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait rencontré cette femme, son enfant et peut-être son mari vivants et en bonne santé ! Mais le mal était fait, même s'il ignorait lequel.

« Non, c'est vrai. Mais j'aurai aimé ne pas avoir à la lui construire. Une tombe sert à enterrer les gens… »

L'enfant resta stupéfait. Il ne comprenait pas ce que le monsieur voulait dire par enterrer les gens. Cela voulait dire être sous terre ? Ça devait être horrible !

Dirk sentit qu'il était allé trop vite en besogne. Il rajouta :

« Je parle des gens qui sont morts, Lloyd. »

La phrase fit son chemin jusqu'au cerveau du garçon, et, le temps qu'il l'analyse, il avait déjà compris. Ou du moins il avait peur de comprendre.

« Ma mama, elle est… morte ? »

Tristement, le monsieur hocha la tête de haut en bas.

« C'est pas vrai ! »

Dirk s'était attendu à une réaction violente, mais pas de cette manière : le gosse venait de saisir son bras et le secouait de toutes ses forces, même s'il n'arrivait à le faire bouger qu'avec peine. Il crispa sa main sur son poignet, ce qui fit que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent légèrement dans la peau du nain. Celui-ci, bien sûr, ne ressentit rien. Mais il avait tout de même mal, à l'intérieur.

« Ma mama elle est quelque part ! C'est juste que tu veux pas me le dire ! Où elle est ? Où elle est ! Laisse-la sortir si elle est en dessous ! Laisse-la !

-Je ne peux pas, Lloyd…

-Laisse-la sortir ! »

Finalement, le petit abandonna le bras de Dirk et se précipita vers la stèle où il sanglota à chaudes larmes. Cela signifiait qu'il ne reverrait plus sa maman ? C'était terminé ? Et son papa ? Il devait venir le chercher ! Il ne voulait pas rester avec le méchant monsieur qui avait enterré sa maman !

Dirk s'approcha de Lloyd, se retint de lui toucher l'épaule un moment. Puis, il l'appela, doucement :

« Lloyd… Il faut que tu comprennes… C'est terminé… Tes parents sont partis…

-Je veux mon papa !

-Lui aussi n'est plus là…

-Il est mort, lui aussi ?

-Je ne sais pas, Lloyd. Maintenant, écoute moi. »

L'enfant s'arrêta de pleurer, et se tourna vers le nain. Il était accablé d'apprendre qu'il ne reverrait plus ses parents. C'était dur pour un enfant de trois ans de supporter une telle charge sur ses frêles épaules.

« Lloyd, je sais que perdre ses parents n'est jamais facile pour tout le monde. Mais il faut faire avec, ça fait partie de l'ordre des choses. Quoique tu fasses, le monde continuera à tourner, alors c'est à moi maintenant de t'aider du mieux que je peux. Je ne sais pas si je réussirais dans ma tâche, mais je sais que je dois le faire. Je ne crois pas que je saurais remplacer ton papa et ta maman, mais à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu n'auras qu'à me considérer comme ton nouveau papa. Et si tu ne veux pas, alors je ne te forcerai pas. Tiens, prends ça… »

Il plaça au creux de la main du petit garçon une petite bille rouge, qui semblait tout à fait normale. Mais elle représentait nombre de choses pour Dirk et Lloyd. La petite pierre rougeoya soudainement lorsque Lloyd la prit entre ses mains, et il la regarda. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

« C'est un souvenir de ta maman, Lloyd. Il faut que tu en prennes soin, d'accord ?

-C'était à ma maman ? »

Maintenant qu'il s'en souvenait, Lloyd se rappelait que sa maman avait ce genre de chose à la main, mais le plus souvent, elle le cachait. Il sentit de nouveau les larmes lui venir aux yeux.

« Si tu veux, je ferais en sorte de fabriquer un objet qui ira avec, pour que tu ne puisses jamais t'en séparer. Tu es d'accord ? »

L'enfant ne répondit rien, il se contentait de fixer la pierre qui scintillait. C'était sa maman qui lui manifestait son amour.

« Bon, il faut y aller, maintenant. Tu veux aller cueillir des fleurs pour les mettre sur la tombe de ta maman ? Je suis sûr que ça lui ferait très plaisir. N'oublie jamais qu'où que tu sois, elle veillera toujours sur toi. Après tout, c'est ta maman, pas vrai ? »

Sans rien dire, Lloyd s'en alla, serrant la bille écarlate au creux de sa main.

Dirk était resté près de la tombe, et desserra le poing qu'il avait laissé fermé durant tout ce temps. Ce qu'il n'avait pas montré à Lloyd, et qu'il avait trouvé sur la jeune femme en la plaçant dans la tombe, il l'avait dans sa paume. C'était un petit médaillon. Il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose sous le boîtier, et il ne l'avait pas encore ouvert, de peur de commettre un sacrilège. Mais, s'excusant mille fois peut-être pour ce qu'il allait faire, il actionna le petit mécanisme et le boîtier s'ouvrit.

La photo d'une famille entière se montra à lui. Deux filles, leurs parents, et au centre de tout un bébé…

Ce spectacle était émouvant. Il jeta un coup d'œil au dessus du cadre, et haussa les sourcils. Il y avait un mot gravé au-dessus. Il approcha son visage à quelques millimètres, puis il l'éloigna, et un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres, faisant frissonner sa moustache. A cet instant, il se sentait tellement, comment dire… à la fois triste et coupable. Et un autre sentiment venait s'ajouter à cela, qu'il ne saurait dévoiler.

« Irving, » murmura t-il. Doucement, il referma le boîtier et plaça le médaillon soigneusement sur la tombe. Il n'y toucherait plus du tout. Les intempéries se chargeraient d'emmener ce souvenir-là dans l'au-delà.

OOOOOOOOOO

Mütel était frustré. Certes, son vœu le plus cher s'était à moitié réalisé, mais l'échec de leur mission était un coup dur pour toute la communauté Désiane et du Cruxis y compris. S'il avait su, il aurait pu éviter cela… Seulement, il avait été trop stupide.

Il attendait devant le bureau de Kvar, tandis que les survivants de son régiment patientaient dans l'infirmerie, la plupart exhibant fièrement leurs blessures à leurs camarades. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas de quoi rire. Mentalement, le major les traitait tous d'êtres stupides et sans cervelles, mais ces paroles en l'air ne changeraient rien à la mentalité de ces abrutis. Enfin, il lui fut permis d'entrer dans le bureau.

« Seigneur Kvar, dit-il, de son ton le plus respectueux, en s'inclinant.

-Major Mütel, vous êtes-vous remis de notre précédente mission ?

-Oui, monseigneur. Ceci me reste encore en travers de la gorge…

-Je suis dans le même état d'esprit que vous, major. »

Kvar était debout à côté de son bureau, une main posée sur le rebord. Il avait l'air de réfléchir.

« Monseigneur, si je puis vous être utile encore une fois…

-Vous m'avez été très précieux jusqu'ici, major. Mais je ne suis pas en état de demander à nouveau vos services. Peut-être que dans un avenir proche, je pourrais vous réclamer à nouveau, mais pour le moment…

-Que devons-nous faire, désormais ? »

Kvar jaugea son subordonné d'un regard pénétrant. Mütel fut mal à l'aise sur le coup. Mais il garda son humilité. La règle numéro un, c'était ne pas faire montre de ses sentiments, surtout devant son supérieur. Des années en tant que soldat lui avaient appris cette règle, et désormais il était champion en la matière.

« Contacter le Cruxis relève de mes fonctions. Quant à vous, vous ne me servez plus à rien pour le moment. Si vous êtes venu uniquement pour me témoigner votre peine au sujet de l'échec du Projet, alors vous pouvez prendre congé.

-Mais, monseigneur…

-Vous osez me contester ? »

Mütel s'inclina encore une fois.

« Jamais je ne m'abaisserai à cela, monseigneur. Mais peut-être que dans un avenir proche… Enfin, je crois que je vais m'en aller, effectivement.

-Dans un avenir proche… »

Kvar esquissa un sourire carnassier.

« Dans un avenir proche, nous n'aurons plus le droit à l'erreur. »

Grandement marqué par ces paroles énigmatiques, le major quitta la pièce.

Kvar se retourna vers ses écrans d'ordinateur et pianota un instant sur un clavier avant de se tourner vers le reflet qui apparaissait sur la grande dalle d'acier.

« Je demande une audience auprès du Seigneur Yggdrassill. »

* * *

**(1) **A partir de ce moment-là, pour ceux qui ont lu le tome EX de Tales of Symphonia, je vous indique que j'aurais repris quelques passages du chapitre « un père » où Lloyd se fait recueillir par Dirk. Toutefois, certaines répliques seront détournées, et je ne reprendrais pas toutes les scènes. Surtout que j'avais imaginé la scène avant d'avoir le tome EX entre les mains, mais que je me suis laissée quelque peu influencer par la version de Hitoshi Ichimura… En tout cas, pas d'inquiétude, je n'avais pas dans l'intention de faire un plagiat monstrueux, après tout moi aussi j'avais mon mot à dire.

Eh bien, voilà. J'espère avoir été à la hauteur pour ce chapitre. Il était moins mouvementé à écrire que le 23, mais lorsque j'ai écrit la dernière ligne, je n'arrêtais pas de me dire: "Chouette, j'ai enfin terminé, c'est trop cool!" et puis "Oh, je me sens nostalgique soudain en relisant, j'aurais voulu continuer!"

Bon, j'espère que vous serez toujours là pour l'épilogue, mardi ou mercredi, je verrai bien. Et bonnes vacances à ceux qui flemmardent tranquille chez eux!


	27. Epilogue Néant

Et voilà l'épilogue de cette fiction! Je dois soûler avec ça, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le clamer sous les toits, au risque de recevoir au passage une chaussure usée, un miroir, un pots de fleurs ou les hurlements hystériques du voisin d'à côté.

Tout comme le prologue, cet épilogue sera court. Car c'est comme ça que je vois les épilogues. Courts par rapport aux chapitres, laissant légèrement les lecteurs sur leur faim. Enfin, en même temps, à chacun son point de vue.

Un grand merci à tous, infiniment!

* * *

**Épilogue- Néant**

_« Le vide …_

_La chose la plus terrible qui puisse nous arriver, c'est de n'être plus rien. »_

« C'est une chose merveilleuse que le Séraphin Kratos Aurion ait décidé de revenir parmi nous, » déclara Mithos, le visage rayonnant, comme si Noël était arrivé avant l'heure.

Dans la salle du trône de Derris-Kharlan, il semblait être le seul à montrer son ravissement.

« Tant de choses particulièrement tragiques se sont passées, mais au moins, il est revenu vers moi, comme il a fait tant de fois auparavant. N'est-ce pas Kratos ? Tu ne t'en iras plus, promis ?

-Je te le promets Mithos, répondit son interlocuteur, en s'inclinant très bas, afin que le demi-elfe ne voit pas l'expression de son visage.

-Voyez comme c'est bien, vous autres ! Quoique vous fassiez, vous me resterez toujours fidèles ! »

Un brouhaha traversa la rangée de privilégiés qui pouvaient avoir accès à la salle du trône. Parmi eux, les principaux chefs Désians. A la fois au grand dam et au grand soulagement de Kratos, il en manquait un.

« Cette histoire fait partie du passé, désormais, Kratos. Kvar m'a annoncé l'échec de sa mission au sujet de l'exsphère du Projet Angelus. Cela aussi, je le regretterai longtemps, mais à présent, j'ai bien d'autres projets à mettre en œuvre. Un jour peut-être, nous reprendrons Angelus, et cette fois-ci, l'erreur ne sera plus de mise. C'est ce que m'a certifié le Seigneur Kvar. »

Du coin sombre où il se trouvait, Yuan, les bras croisés, regardait intensément l'un et l'autre de ses anciens compagnons. D'abord Kratos, puis Mithos. Il aurait voulu hurler au Seigneur du Cruxis de se taire, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il était de notoriété publique qu'il savait se montrer réservé même lorsque les situations les plus coriaces pesaient sur ses épaules. Après tout, il était un Ange, de même.

Son regard se posa sur Kratos, qui gardait un visage neutre.

_Pourquoi ne te rebelles-tu pas, Séraphin ?_

_Pourquoi ne hurles-tu pas ta détresse sans fin ?_

_Je lis au fond de toi, ton âme si humaine,_

_Chassant injustement tes sentiments de haine._

Il avait pitié de Kratos. Il avait pitié de sa façon de vouloir tout rejeter, jusqu'à son passé. C'était sa faute, après tout. Malgré tous ses avertissements, son ami n'avait rien voulu entendre. Il avait délibérément précipité sa propre famille dans la mort. Il ne pouvait pas faire cadeau de la vie, puisqu'il était lui-même dieu de la mort. Pourquoi agirait-il autrement pour certaines personnes alors que d'autres périssaient par sa faute ? C'était la question que Yuan se posait…

« Seigneur Yggdrassill, réagit enfin Pronyma, l'air de vouloir faire son importante même dans des situations où son avis n'était pas requis, monseigneur, n'est-il pas temps, maintenant que l'Élue de Sylvarant est venue au monde, de se tourner vers une victoire plus proche ? Martel n'aura pas besoin d'Angelus pour revenir à la vie…

-Tu as raison, Pronyma, dit Mithos, sans manifester son agacement. Ma douce Martel, Kratos, l'as-tu oubliée ? Tout le fruit de notre travail, ce à quoi nous œuvrons depuis quatre mille ans… Aurais-tu renoncé ?

-Non, Mithos.

-Pourquoi alors m'avoir délibérément abandonné ?

-… »

Une fois encore, Kratos ne fournirait pas de réponse, comme à tant d'autres questions auparavant.

_Il ne sert à rien de contenir sa colère,_

_Kratos, écoute-moi, as-tu quitté cette terre,_

_Dans le but de tirer un trait sur tous nos crimes ?_

_Non, tu sais que tes chances là-dessus sont infimes…_

« Cela n'est rien… Kratos, je continue à te faire confiance. Je sais que quoi qu'il arrive tu te tourneras de nouveau vers moi. Tu es mon ami, non ? »

En guise de réponse, Kratos acquiesça, toujours incliné.

« Relève-toi... Il n'est pas digne d'un Séraphin de garder la tête constamment baissée face à son ami… »

Soudain, le téléporteur en face du trône s'anima, et une lueur violette apparut. Quelques secondes plus tard, la personne manquant à l'appel apparut et s'inclina bien bas devant le Seigneur du Cruxis.

« Kvar ! » s'exclama Yggdrassill, d'un ton plus sec qu'avec Kratos.

Yuan vit son ami vaciller l'espace d'un instant, mais quelques secondes plus tard, il se relevait doucement et restait à sa place, l'air parfaitement serein. Kvar quant à lui, souriait.

« Monseigneur… » souffla t-il.

Il rejoignit sa place auprès des Cardinaux qui s'écartèrent. La rivalité entre les Chefs Désians était à chaque fois omniprésente. Forcystus en particulier avait l'air singulièrement hostile à Kvar. Mais ce dernier restait indifférent.

Mithos souriait. Il était heureux que les évènements jouent en sa faveur. Évidemment, il était au courant de ce qui était arrivé à Kratos. Il avait forcé celui-ci à tout lui raconter. Et après, il avait purifié son âme. Ainsi, même si l'envie de tuer Kvar le tenaillait, il ne pourrait pas se jeter sur lui sans que Mithos lui en donne l'ordre. Il avait parfaite maîtrise sur lui.

Après tout, pourquoi se soucier de vulgaires humains dont la durée de vie resterait à jamais ridiculement courte ?

C'était là ce que Mithos ne comprenait pas : il surestimait Kratos, mais il n'avait cesse d'ignorer que ce dernier était fragile au fond de lui. Il restait sourd aux appels à l'aide de ses anciens amis, croyant qu'ils pensaient exactement comme lui, qu'ils ne formaient qu'un seul et même idéal à eux trois.

Yuan savait qu'il commettait une énorme erreur.

_Réagis ! Séraphin…Détruis ta carapace._

_Interpose-toi et regarde les choses en face._

_Et même si tu ne changeras pas le passé,_

_Il ne sert à rien de vouloir tout effacer._

« A partir de cet instant où voici notre organisation de nouveau réunie, nous allons pouvoir œuvrer à des choses plus concrètes encore que jamais. A nous tous, nous allons créer un monde où il n'y aura plus de discrimination… »

Yuan vit le rictus sur le visage de Kratos, qui s'effaça bien vite. Depuis le temps qu'il l'observait, tout en prêtant une oreille discrète aux propos de leur supérieur, nombre d'expressions défilaient sur son visage. Et dire qu'avant qu'il ne la rencontre, il savait cacher ses sentiments avec habileté… Le traumatisme de la perte qu'il avait subie resterait encore présent pour plusieurs années, peut-être même pour l'éternité…

Tandis que Mithos continuait de discourir, l'air intimidant, Yuan reporta son attention sur les autres Chefs Désians. Tous buvaient les paroles de leur Seigneur suprême, sauf deux. Rodyle n'avait pas l'air ravi d'être ici; cela faisait peu de temps que l'Ange aux cheveux bleus le suspectait de faire des choses interdites dans l'ombre, attendant son heure. Kvar, lui, souriait, son regard dirigé vers Kratos dans une attitude de provocation. Kratos avait le dos tourné, et quiconque le regardait voyait bien à quel point il avait envie de réagir à cet instant-là, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait d'être totalement impuissant face à son ennemi juré à ce moment ? se demanda Yuan.

_Les morts sont partis et ne reviendront jamais._

_Et même les puissants doivent se faire à cette idée._

_En niant l'évidence, on court à notre perte._

_Nous ne reculerons plus, même si on le regrette._

« Qu'avons-nous fait… ? » s'interrogea silencieusement Yuan, et cette question aurait sa réponse tôt ou tard. Pour le moment, il avait mal pour son ami, même s'il ne pouvait pas ressentir les mêmes sentiments que lui. Est-ce que ça avait été ainsi, avec Martel ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus. Désormais, il avait l'ambition d'évincer Mithos du trône et de restaurer la paix que Martel aurait voulu sur ce monde qui avait été autrefois le leur. Or la tâche ne s'avérerait pas facile…

« Vous pouvez partir, vous tous. »

Il revint subitement à la réalité lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Mithos qui le fixait intensément. Ses yeux si verts… tels ceux de Martel, autrefois lorsqu'elle souriait…

Ce sourire qu'il ne reverrait plus. Pas même sur le visage du frère de sa fiancée.

Yggdrassill détourna le regard en direction de Kratos, qui s'était décidé à se tourner vers lui. Seulement, il avait juste le temps de voir Kvar, derrière son ancien élève, qui lui lançait un sourire goguenard et cruel.

Pas la moindre réaction.

Yuan songea alors : _la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid._

Et il savait à quel point il avait raison.

Dès que Kvar et le reste des Cardinaux disparurent, Mithos s'éclaircit la gorge :

« Vous deux… Le simple fait de vous regarder montre à quel point vous avez changé. Qu'êtes-vous devenus ? Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mes amis ? »

_Ils sont loin, Mithos. Ils sont morts._

Les yeux vides de Kratos prouvaient ce fait.

_Pourquoi donc s'acharner à vivre pour souffrir ?_

_Pourquoi vivre une vie sans saveur et plaisir ?_

_Que signifie pour nous cette lente torture ?_

_Ce cœur écorché, qui bat malgré ses blessures…_

Mithos demanda à ce que Kratos reste. Yuan, lui, avait à faire. Quelque part, il souhaitait croiser le regard de Kratos, et en même temps, il le craignait. Que verrait-il lorsqu'il plongerait dans ses yeux sombres, qui autrefois pétillaient de bonheur ?

Ce serait un néant total, un vide infini qui nous prendrait dans ses filets…

Lorsqu'il se dirigea vers le téléporteur, Mithos l'ignora totalement. Mais Kratos réalisa son souhait en accrochant son regard. Que vit Yuan ? Exactement ce qu'il avait craint, mais ce n'était pas totalement vide.

Il y avait une lueur, pas de supplication, pas de haine ou de colère.

Elle s'éteignit bien vite, pour en revenir à une couleur fade.

Kratos avait les yeux d'un cadavre.

« Martel, fais que je puisse un jour ou l'autre parvenir à ramener la vie dans ces yeux-là… » pria Yuan, même s'il savait que c'était futile.

Même si elle le voulait, Martel ne pourrait pas réaliser les vœux.

Le Séraphin quitta la salle du trône, laissant seuls ses deux anciens compagnons, afin de leur laisser la liberté de converser…

Le néant l'enveloppa de sa lumière violette et il disparut de la vue de ses camarades.

_Et ce cœur qui bat, s'arrêtera t-il un jour ?_

_Donnera t-il la paix à notre âme pour toujours ?_

_Tant de questions, dont les réponses tardent à venir…_

_Et qui nous parviendront dans un proche avenir…_

_Dans un néant total…

* * *

_J'ai été heureuse d'avoir pu partager ces moments avec les revieweurs et les lecteurs, au sujet de ce que je peux appeler, n'ayons pas peur des mots, hein, cette "aventure"! J'ignore quand je posterai ma prochaine fic, mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle arrivera, coûte que coûte^^. Entre-temps, joyeux Noël, très bonne année 2011, ainsi que bonnes vacances à tous ceux qui traînent sur le site. Hier, c'était mon anniversaire, j'ai eu 15 ans, mais ce n'est qu'un détail secondaire, et pas une fête nationale (quoique le 20 Décembre soit pour moi un jour sacré, mon côté narcissique ayant trop souvent tendance à le croire).

Peut-être posterais-je des OS de temps à autre, c'est à voir. Je ne peux pas le promettre.

Autrement, que dire d'autre... J'ai toujours l'impression d'oublier quelque chose... Merci? ô_o

Mmm, oui... Il faut vraiment que je compte le nombre de fois où je l'ai dit, afin de le classer dans mon grand palmarès de la politesse excessive.

A la revoyure! \^o^/


End file.
